Teenage Love
by Yudata
Summary: La vie adolescente est compliquée, surtout lorsqu'on tombe amoureux pour la première fois. Dans cette histoire, on s'intéressera à la vie de cinq personnes ; Fuji Syusuke, Tezuka Kunimitsu, Yukimura Seiichi, Sanada Genichirou et Atobe Keigo. Sauront-ils faire face à leurs sentiments ? Aux épreuves du destin ? À quoi ressemble leur premier amour ? [Perfect Pair] [Alpha Pair]
1. Chapitre 1 : Cacher son jeu

**Bonjour, bonsoir, ça fait deux ans que je n'ai plus rien posté sur , malgré le fait que j'écris de façon assez régulière.**

 **... Je suis désolée.**

 **Je reviens avec du Prince of Tennis. C'est une ancienne fiction (à chapitres cette fois, yeepee, bye bye la monotonie des OS !) que j'ai décidé de peaufiner et publier, après être tombée dessus commmmplètement par hasard, sur mon PC.**

 **Je n'sais pas si vous avez lu mes anciens OS Prince of Tennis, vu qu'il y en a peu, et qu'il y a très certainement mieux pour ce fandom, mais avec cette histoire, je vais tenter de proposer quelque chose d'assez différent.**

 **Premier point : 3 couples. Enfin, pas tout à fait. Il y aura une intrigue Perfect Pair (Tezuka x Fuji), une Alpha Pair (Sanada x Yukimura) et une... Atobe Keigo. Parce que c'est une diva et qu'il a besoin d'une intrigue à lui tout seul. En tant que Don Juan. Voilààà je vais pas m'étaler sur le sujet non plus, on verra si ça vous tente de lire tout ça !**

 **Deuxième point : Je reprends une fiction qui n'était pas terminée (car complètement oubliée -la mémoire ? C'est quoi ? Ça s'mange ?) et à la relecture, j'ai vu que j'aborde des termes assez matures, sérieux, voir sombres, comme la violence, la dépression, la maltraitance à enfant (que j'ai manifesté sous formes de mauvais traitements affectifs, ainsi que par des actes de négligence -pas de violence physique, donc, et j'espère ne pas me lancer dans ce type d'écrits), etc. C'est donc assez éloigné de ce que j'écris d'habitude (à part le Syndrome de Guillain-Barré qui avait quelques côtés déprimants je l'avoue) mais c'est du point de vu de gosses de 15 ans (Quelle idée d'écrire des fictions sur des collégiens jouant au tennis ?), donc, parfois, leur vision des choses risque d'être un petit peu... édulcorée. Vous êtes prévenus ! Pas taper si ils ne savent pas prendre de décisions concises, ce sont juste des adolescents !**

 **Troisième point : Il n'y en a pas, alors je vais juste vous demander d'être clément envers moi, une pauvre revenante, et que j'espère les tendances un petit peu O.O.C des personnages ne vont pas vous frustrer (oui, désolé par avance, mais c'était le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour aborder certaines thématiques). On se retrouve en bas, et bonne lecture !**

 **P..S : Je ne me relis toujours pas, donc je m'excuse pour les probables fautes d'inattention et d'orthographe à venir.**

* * *

 _Chapitre 1._

Fuji Syusuke. Un nom qui ne résonne pas de la même façon pour tout le monde.

Les joueurs de tennis du circuit collégien japonais le voient comme le "Tensai" ; un génie parmi les adeptes de ce sport. D'autres adolescent(e)s, plus détaché(e)s de la fièvre des matchs, l'apprécient pour son charisme irradiant, son allure sympathique, le mystère se dressant derrière les paupières toujours fermées (cachant des iris pourtant somptueuses ; d'un bleu céruléen presque irréel) d'un garçon pas plus haut que 1m65. Puis ses proches, se complaisent dans la compagnie calme et pétillante de cet ami qui peut parfois s'avérer être piquant.

Je suis ce Fuji Syusuke. Pourtant, malgré toutes ces idées que l'on se fait sur ma personne, je ne peux affirmer avoir une grande estime de moi. Le "Tensai" ? Seulement un idiot fainéant se reposant sur ses acquis pour vaincre ses adversaires, rejetant ainsi le surpassement de soi, l'effort physique d'un trop grand niveau. Mon charisme ? Mon… allure ? Elles ne sont que façades contre le monde extérieur ; je suis beaucoup trop mal à l'aise face aux autres, trop peu confiant dans la réalité, complètement creux et vide de l'intérieur.  
Ma compagnie…? Ah, ma compagnie ! Se contenter d'acquiescer d'un sourire, de rire doucement, de provoquer les sentiments chaleureux qu'une personne normalement constituée serait capable de ressentir.  
Voilà qui je suis. Un garçon en pleine crise d'adolescence, se demandant tous les jours pourquoi il vit, qui il est, ce qu'il est capable de ressentir -réellement. Et malgré ce mal-être, il existe quand même quelque chose qui me fait vibrer. Un sentiment universel, très humain, puissant, pouvant à lui seul faire découler presque tous les autres sentiments possibles d'éprouver.

L'amour. Car, effectivement, comme beaucoup d'autres jeunes de quinze ans, je dois faire face depuis plusieurs mois à mon premier amour. Et quel premier amour !  
Je pensais, naïvement, que le jour où je tomberais amoureux, ça arriverait comme un éclatement, tel un vase qu'on briserait avec fracas au sol ; je pensais que ça serait soudain et immédiat. Seulement, vous vous en doutez bien, la toile de mes sentiments s'est tissée discrètement, sournoisement, une vibration du cœur par-ci, un nœud dans l'estomac par là, et me voilà au fur et à mesure du temps complètement emprisonné et à la merci de ce poison qu'est l'amour.  
Car j'en souffre. Je croyais, d'après moult récits, apprécier ce berceau de sentiments. Mais en réalité, à cause d'un facteur (un seul, mais primordial), je ne peux éprouver quoique ce soit de véritablement agréable.  
Je tourne autour du pot, je sais, mais j'y viens, je vais vous avouer de quel facteur il s'agit.

La personne que j'aime. Tezuka Kunimitsu.

Je suis tombé éperdument amoureux de Tezuka Kunimitsu, capitaine du club de tennis de mon collège, et par ailleurs, mon « meilleur ami ». Du moins c'est ce qu'il pense de moi.

Aujourd'hui, nous venons de terminer l'entraînement du soir, et comme à chaque fois, nous marchons ensemble jusqu'à notre maison respective. Le froid de l'hiver glace mes mains, les faisant rougir au fur et à mesure de notre route, les rendant presque immobiles. Dans l'espoir de les réchauffer, je décide alors de souffler dessus avant de les frotter l'une contre l'autre.

Tezuka, à quelques pas devant moi, jette un coup d'œil à mon visage et remarque sûrement mes lèvres bleuies.

\- Tiens. Dit-il de sa voix grave.

Il accompagne ses propos en me lançant ses gants, que je rattrape dans une prise maladroite, avant de me sentir rougir en les enfilant. Waouh. Tezuka a de grandes mains. Mes doigts n'arrivent même pas à toucher les coutures au bout du tissus… Je secoue la tête à cette pensée ; c'est si...puéril. Presque écœurant.

\- Merci Tezuka.

Ma voix semble elle aussi complètement refroidie, sans vie, presque muette. Un vent glacial vient s'abattre contre mes cheveux, qui tourbillonnent aléatoirement autour de ma tête, tandis que le col de mon uniforme s'ouvre brutalement, s'écartant en deux pour n'exposer que la peau de mon cou face au froid.  
Ce détail ne semble pas échapper à Tezuka. Il passe ses mains autour de son écharpe, la déroulant lentement avant de la serrer soigneusement autour de ma gorge. L'acte pourtant simple me fait cependant frissonner, et même si je suis congelé, je sais pertinemment qu'il n'y a que lui pour provoquer ce type de frissons chez moi.

\- Il ne faut pas que tu attrapes froid, tu es important pour l'équipe. Se justifie t-il.

Je souris, amère. Pour l'équipe hein ? Toujours le tennis...

Avant qu'il ne desserre sa poigne, dans un geste impulsif, je saisis ses paumes gauchement. Je le vois se figer un instant, puis dresser son regard impassible en direction de mes paupières, à présent ouvertes. Mon cœur semble rater un battement.  
" _Tiens moi la main… Serre moi, ne me lâche jamais…_ " Si seulement j'avais le courage de l'admettre à haute voix…  
Il fronce les sourcils, n'ayant aucunement bougé depuis que je le presse de mes petites mains gantées. Je comprends bien qu'il attend une explication. Contrairement à moi, il ne peut savourer cet instant, demeurant incapable d'apprécier ce silence, notre contact visuel envoûtant… Car tout simplement, il ne m'aime pas. Pas comme moi je l'aime.

\- Tu ne veux pas récupérer ton écharpe ? Si tu attrapes froid, l'équipe sera bien plus fragile qu'avec moi en moins.

L'excuse me semble inepte. Pourtant le visage de Tezuka reste impassible, se contentant seulement de reculer un peu, ses mains toujours prisonnières des miennes.

\- Moi ça va.

Il accompagne sa réponse en détachant nos paumes, dans le but de pouvoir remonter la laine de son écharpe au niveau de mon nez, se remettant ainsi par la suite, apparemment satisfait, en route.  
J'enfonce sans vraiment m'en rendre compte mon visage dans cet amas de tissus épais et moelleux. Inspirant profondément, je sens alors une odeur de lessive, mélangée à… L'effluve poudrée caractéristique du musc de Tezuka. Une langueur m'emporte, très différente de celle provoquée par ma paresse habituelle. Celle-ci paraît comme tournoyer autour de mon corps, le réchauffant mystérieusement alors que ma tête semble être comme inexorablement attirée vers le sol. Ma vue se trouble, mon nez picote. Peut-être ai-je inspiré trop profondément ? Est-ce le manque d'oxygène qui fait tournoyer mes sens, ou est-ce réellement le parfum de Tezuka qui m'emporte ?  
Mais soudain nous arrivons devant chez moi, et je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de me forcer à reprendre mes esprits. Mes doigts se faufilant autour de la laine, je défais l'écharpe d'un geste las et long, tendant le vêtement à mon capitaine en même temps que ses gants (ôtés juste après).

\- Merci. Me dit-il simplement.

\- À demain.

J'entre chez moi sans me retourner, l'illusion de mes sentiments se devant d'être parfaite. À l'intérieur, je soupire longuement, épuisé, mais très vite je suis contraint de reprendre une posture moins abattue, car je vois ma sœur -Yumiko, venir à ma rencontre. Elle m'embrasse dans une étreinte chaleureuse, frottant vigoureusement mes cheveux châtains dans une exclamation :

\- Mais comment tu fais ! Ils sont longs, brillants, et soyeux, même par ce temps infâme ! Ta grande sœur, -et jeune femme dans la fleur de l'âge, souhaite impérativement recevoir quelques conseils capillaires !

Je force un rire qui se veut convainquant, puis attache mes cheveux à l'aide d'un élastique dissimulé sous l'une de mes manches, autour de mon poignet.

\- Je ne fais rien de particulier pourtant, ils sont justes… Lavés tous les deux, trois jours… Je crois.

\- Mais regardez moi ça ! Le jeune homme s'embelli avec une flemme d'une insolence… Enrageante !

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, grande sœur, tu finiras pas y arriver.

Sans un mot de plus, je délaisse sa compagnie, passant à côté de ses hanches dans un geste fluide avant d'atteindre les escaliers, le pas vif. Je grimpe à l'étage rapidement puis me décide à prendre une douche (bien méritée), gagnant ainsi par la suite, le loisir de pouvoir enfin m'allonger sur mon lit comme j'en rêve depuis ce matin, le premier pied posé dans l'enceinte du collège. Je m'autorise enfin à souffler, longuement, vidant le plus possible mes poumons. La tension de se cacher aux yeux des autres, celle de ne pas savoir qui on est… et puis aimer… Tout cela m'épuise. J'ai l'impression de m'identifier à un stéréotype adolescent stupide ; le jeune en quête de vérité, sur la vie et sur lui-même. Serait-ce donc ça, être un génie ? C'est quand même plutôt grotesque.  
Je ferme les yeux, lentement. Comme à chaque fois, je me vois dans une étreinte douce, agréable, avec Tezuka. Je soupire pour la troisième fois depuis que je suis rentré chez moi. Quand est-ce que toute cette faiblesse s'arrêtera de s'abattre sur moi ? J'en ai assez d'éprouver la mollesse de mes muscles à chacune de ses attentions, marre de me sentir vulnérable en sa présence. Ma fierté d'homme en pâtit énormément à chaque fois. Surtout lorsqu'on sait qu'il ne m'aime pas en retour (et n'est pas du tout prêt à l'être, amoureux de moi). Prêt à m'apitoyer, une nouvelle fois, et pour ne pas changer, sur mon sort, je manque d'entendre mon petit frère, Yuta, passer le seuil de la porte d'entrée. C'est uniquement lorsqu'il pénètre dans ma chambre avec désinvolture que je sursaute contre mon matelas, surpris.

Je tourne vivement la tête, et me redresse complètement. Une vague familière de sentiments s'empare de moi et je me lève pour courir à lui.

\- Yuta ! Je suis si heureux ! Ça fait deux semaines que tu n'es plus revenu !

Il tente un sourire qui semble mi gêné, mi hautain (sacrée grimace), et je me permets alors de l'enlacer rapidement -avant qu'il ne me repousse. Dans un grognement, il répond enfin :

\- Mizuki-San avait prévu un rude entraînement pour moi.

J'ouvre les yeux, menaçant.

\- N-non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, il n'a rien fait de mal ! Ajoute Yuta avec précipitation.

La voix de Yumiko résonne alors soudainement jusqu'à la chambre, nous demandant de venir nous installer à table. Nous mangeons ensemble, en famille, guidés par le récit des mésaventures quotidienne de notre grande sœur. Apparemment, son travail l'obsède, et je me mets subitement à m'inquiéter pour sa vie sociale. Puis, le désert avalé, je propose à Yuta de monter dans ma chambre, comme à chaque fois qu'il revient à la maison. Malgré ses habituels refus, cette fois-ci, il accepte.

Nous remontons et nous nous asseyons sur mon lit, parlons d'abord tennis, comme pour débuter une conversation cordiale, puis de ses entraînements avec Mizuki, de sa vie à l'école… Avant que la conversation devienne tout à coup beaucoup plus passionnante.

\- M-mais, ne le dis surtout pas à Yumiko !

Je lui lance un sourire complice, taquin mais davantage heureux pour mon petit frère.

\- Elle est jolie ?

\- O-oui. Elle est brune, avec les cheveux courts, et elle est très gentille. M'informe t-il dans un rougissement qui ne peut qu'agrandir mon sourire.

\- J'aimerais bien la voir. La petite amie de mon petit frère.

\- Arrête ça, Aniki ! S'offusque Yuta en rougissant de plus belle.

\- Et c'est quoi son nom ? Moi qui te vois encore comme un tout petit garçon, voilà que tu deviens un homme.

\- Aniki… Commence t-il d'une voix qui se veut menaçante.

\- Oh, elle s'appelle donc Aniki. Pas super comme nom si tu me le permets.

Il enfonce brusquement l'un de mes oreillers contre mon visage et j'étouffe un rire. Son attaque achevée, il me répond calmement :

\- Elle s'appelle Mei.

\- Eh bien, j'ai hâte de rencontrer cette Mei.

Mon sourire est sincère, et je pense qu'il le remarque, car pour la première fois depuis des mois, il tente une étreinte timide. Mes yeux s'écarquillent avec la réalisation euphorique qu'il m'enlace après moult rejets, puis sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, j'entoure mes bras autour de ses épaules, chaleureusement.

\- Je suis fier de toi, Yuta.

Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi j'ai dit ça, mais c'est... sorti, comme ça, simplement.  
Yumiko toque soudain à la porte pour nous dire d'aller dormir, et Yuta quitte précipitamment ma chambre, après avoir supporté l'un de mes étouffants câlins.

Allongé sous les draps, à présent seul, mon cœur se resserre. Même mon frère a trouvé une petite amie. Il a l'air tellement heureux... Il est parvenu à concrétiser sa relation amoureuse et puis à côté il y a moi… Piégé dans un amour à sens unique. Mes yeux brûlent. Ça doit être la fatigue, certainement. Pourtant, je me sens horriblement mal ; pourquoi dois-je endurer toute cette tristesse, cette faiblesse, cette solitude ? J'ai beau sourire toute la journée au monde entier, ce masque de bonheur factice me fait encore plus souffrir que si j'étais sincère envers les autres. Car au fond de moi, je me sens si seul… J'ai l'impression d'être incompris par toutes ces personnes m'entourant au quotidien, et ça me fait culpabiliser, car pour moi, leur cacher mon mal-être, c'est comme leur mentir, les trahir. Et puis, par dessus le marché, cet amour qui ne se concrétisera jamais…

Encore une nuit trempée de larmes.

\- Aniki, je m'en vais.

Je me réveille, lentement, papillonnant des yeux plusieurs fois avant de faire pivoter mon visage en direction de la porte de ma chambre. Le regard de mon petit frère me répond, et je tente un sourire (qui doit sûrement être assez raide et crispé d'après ma fatigue). St Rudolph est loin de la maison, aussi, lorsqu'il dort ici, Yuta est obligé de partir une heure avant moi pour ne pas être en retard en cours.

Je passe ma main entre mon front et ma frange, avant de murmurer la voix rauque, encore étouffée par le sommeil

\- Reviens vite, d'accord ?

\- Je vais essayer.

Il quitte ma chambre en tirant sur la porte le plus délicatement possible et je m'étire ; une longue journée commence.

Après m'être préparé et avoir pris mon petit déjeuner, je sors de chez moi. Je retire d'un geste fluide mon petit chignon, puis secoue ma tête pour que ma chevelure viennent encadrer mon visage. Comme tous les matins, je vois Tezuka devant mon jardin, ses cheveux dans tous les sens, ses lunettes solidement fixées sur son nez, son dos droit et ses épaules carrées. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je trottine vers lui, heureux de le voir, et il m'adresse un regard surpris.

\- Yo. Prêt pour l'entraînement matinal ?

\- Évidemment. Me répond t-il de sa voix grave.

Nous nous mettons en route. Les matinées hivernales sont sûrement les plus terribles ; le froid commence déjà à laisser ses traces contre ma peau, tandis que le ciel est couvert par d'épais nuages grisâtres. Le trajet se fait dans le silence, ayant sûrement tous les deux besoin de se défaire des dernières traces de notre alanguissement du réveil. Après avoir traverser quelques rues, longés de nombreux trottoirs, nous voilà maintenant devant le portail de Seishun Gakuen. Nous pénétrons dans l'enceinte du collège et traversons la cours de récréation, en direction des terrains de tennis. Je vois les élèves nous observer du coin de l'œil, comme à chaque fois, mais fais mine de ne pas m'en soucier. Nous arrivons enfin à destination, et déjà, j'aperçois Eiji courir en ma direction, avant de me serrer contre lui brièvement.

\- Fujiko-Chan ! Clame t-il. Comment ça va aujourd'hui ?

\- Ça va, merci. Souris je.

On débute alors une conversation assez superficielle (du moins de mon point de vue), tandis que Tezuka passe à côté de nous, filant aux vestiaires d'un pas pressé. Je le suis du coin des yeux, interloqué par cet acte inhabituel. En effet, depuis qu'il est capitaine, Tezuka a pris l'habitude de toujours tous nous saluer avant de se changer, et ce, qu'importe son humeur ou le temps qu'il fait.  
J'écourte brusquement ma conversation avec Eiji, piqué au vif par une curiosité mêlée de scepticisme. Je laisse Kikumaru en compagnie de son partenaire de double (arrivé peu après Tezuka et moi) et me hâte en direction des vestiaires.

Lorsque j'entre, la première chose que je vois n'est pas la veste d'uniforme de mon capitaine, ni ses muscles dorsaux, mais un bleu, au niveau de son épaule gauche. Abasourdis, je parviens tout de même à m'avancer jusque derrière lui. Mon dieu, ce n'est pas beau à voir. De près, l'hématome est répugnant, étalé contre sa chair avec difformité, et s'étalant dans un dégradé de couleur allant du violet aux reflets sombres, jusqu'à des teintes cuivrées, indigos et noires. Je n'ose même pas baisser les yeux davantage pour décrire l'état dans lequel se trouve le reste de son dos, un haut le cœur me saisissant brutalement. C'est affreux, je ne sais pas comment réagir, le choc et l'effroi s'emparant de moi dans une panique fluctuante. Aussi, sans m'en rendre compte, ma main se pose sur le dos de Tezuka, et je le sens immédiatement se figer, tandis que ses muscles se tendent sous mon contact.

\- Tezuka… Ma voix parvient à murmurer. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé…?

Un silence. Sa mâchoire se raidit puis il pivote afin de me faire face. Son visage est… Effrayant.

\- Fuji. Sors d'ici.

Le ton employé n'est pas propice à la rébellion, pourtant, je refuse de bouger. Il fronce les sourcils, je sens son habituelle carapace d'impassibilité se briser peu à peu. Il entrouvre ses lèvres, prêt à m'assigner un nouvel ordre :

\- Sors. D'ici.

\- Qui est-ce qui t'as fait ça ? Je vais le-

\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses pouvoir faire ? Me coupe t-il sèchement. Tu es plus petit, et plus faible que moi.

La réalisation de ses propos frappe mon cœur de plein fouet. Je baisse la tête, dépité. Ma carapace aussi est en train de se briser. Presque larmoyant, désespéré, je tente un dernier regard, une dernière approche :

\- Nous sommes meilleurs amis, non ?

\- C'est justement pour ça que je t'ordonne de sortir d'ici.

N'ayant plus rien à dire, à contester, je sors des vestiaires, me mordant les joues jusqu'au sang pour éviter de pleurer. Dehors, l'équipe s'amuse, discute joyeusement, et j'ai l'impression d'être expulsé de ce monde, claustré dans une cage de cruauté et d'abandon. L'espace d'un instant, j'éprouve un effroi terrible en pensant à Tezuka, et puis, comme à chaque fois que je suis confronté à des situations choquantes, mon corps devient quasi inerte. Les sensations extrêmes précédemment ressenties chutent de façon drastique, pour atteindre une indifférence inhumaine. Mes paupières se ferment, mon sourire factice s'étire aux commissures de mes lèvres, et je m'avance vers l'équipe, participant à la conversation tel un pantin dépourvu de sentiments. Bientôt, alors que je ne suis qu'acteur de la discussion, Tezuka nous rejoint, son aura inébranlable de capitaine semblant s'exhaler de ses pores.

Il m'adresse un regard, puis déclare d'une voix autoritaire :

\- Que tout le monde aille se changer ! Les premières années, vous irez installer les filets !

\- Oui Buchou ! Répond le club d'une même voix.

J'avance de nouveau vers les vestiaires, en suivant la foule. Que va t-il se passer maintenant ?

Midi. J'ai passé le reste de la matinée à ruminer en classe. J'ai essayé de ne pas imaginer le pire, plutôt de me poser des questions plausibles à propos des blessures de Tezuka, mais peu importe les interrogations, j'en arrivais toujours à la même conclusion ; on l'a cogné. Arpentant à présent les couloirs du collège, je suis à sa recherche. Je ne peux pas me résoudre à rester dans l'inconnu après ce que j'ai vu ; je suis beaucoup trop inquiet, vraiment perturbé à l'idée qu'il ait vécu une agression. Je croise quelques titulaires à qui je souris pour éviter certaines questions indiscrètes, puis, après avoir vérifier la plupart des endroits où les élèves ont l'habitude de manger, je décide de monter sur le toit du bâtiment.

Aussitôt, un vent frais vient claquer contre mes cheveux, tourbillonnant violemment autour de mon visage. Je plaque mes mains contre mon front afin de maintenir ma frange, d'avoir une meilleure vision, et je remarque avec soulagement la silhouette de Tezuka, à ma droite. Lentement, je m'avance vers lui, m'accroupissant à ses côtés alors qu'il se tient assit en tailleur, son repas entre les mains. Notant ma présence, il s'autorise un regard en ma direction, avant de recentrer son attention sur sa nourriture. Je comprends l'acte comme une invitation à manger avec lui, et je déballe mon bento, silencieusement.  
Nous restons ainsi une bonne dizaine de minutes, seulement à se restaurer l'un à côté de l'autre. Je me demande si je vais réussir à lui parler. Après tout, à le voir actuellement, personne ne pourrait affirmer l'existence des traces ignobles saccageant son dos. Il agit comme d'habitude ; s'occupant de ses besoins avec une allure droite, un semblant de fermeté propre à un homme autoritaire.  
C'est à cet instant précis que je comprends à quel point sa carapace est bien bâtie, car même moi, l'espace d'un instant, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait parfaitement bien. Alors que non. Pas du tout. Loin de là.  
La gorge sèche, je déglutis, puis me lance enfin d'une voix calme :

\- Tu en as parlé à tes parents ?

\- Oui. Me répond t-il rapidement.

Je me penche un peu vers lui, le regardant dans les yeux, essayant de deviner s'il me ment ou pas.

\- Nous avons porté plainte. Continue t-il comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées.

\- Et ?

\- Et tout s'est arrangé.

Je plisse les yeux, dubitatif.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui.

Je vois, changeons de stratégie.

\- Très bien. Alors pourquoi ne pas me dire qui est-ce qui t'as fais ça ?

\- Parce que c'est comme ça.

Sans que je comprenne pourquoi, une vague de colère s'empare soudain de moi, et je réplique (peut-être avec un peu trop de fougue)

\- Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

\- Si.

Sa réponse m'énerve encore plus. Les dents serrées, je lâche d'un ton agacé qui ne me ressemble pas :

\- Eh bien alors ?! Pourquoi me cacher leur nom ?

Tezuka ne répond pas. Je sens mon sang brûler dans mes veines. Instinctivement, je saisis mon capitaine par le col de sa chemise, et je le vois se pétrifier devant moi. Ses épaules tremblent, ses yeux brillent d'effroi. Je le lâche, choqué par mon geste et par sa réaction excessive.

\- Je...Je suis désolé…

Ma voix effleure le murmure, comme si elle était elle-même estomaquée face à l'acte que j'ai commis. Je ne réalise pas très bien que je me suis laissé aller à la colère, mais très rapidement, la voix sèche de Tezuka me ramène à la réalité :

\- Laisse moi tranquille.

\- H-Hein, Tezuka je-

\- Pars Fuji. Assène t-il d'un ton catégorique.

Les yeux écarquillés, profondément blessé, mes jambes semblent bouger toutes seules. Je me lève, et quitte le toit de l'école.

Il n'y aura pas de cours de l'après-midi pour moi, ni de pratique à la sortie des classes. Assis dans le premier bus que j'ai vu passé devant Seishun Gakuen, j'essaie de me concentrer sur la route pour oublier mon malaise. C'est la pire journée de ma vie. Je suis un lâche qui a fui le collège pour ne pas affronter mes problèmes. Au lieu d'agir, d'être honnête envers moi-même et mes sentiments, je préfère me cacher sous le masque du gentil garçon, ou comme dans le cas présent, courir et partir le plus loin possible de ce qui me dérange.  
Je vois des enfants, des adultes, des personnes d'un certain âge monter et descendre du bus au fur et à mesure de son trajet. Je me demande alors si leur vie est aussi trouble que la mienne ; s'assument-ils ? Savent-ils affronter l'adversité ? Est-ce que, eux aussi, se voient parfois comme extérieur au monde qui les entoure ? Je soupire. Je me sens passif. J'ai l'impression d'être assis au cinéma, me contentant d'observer le scénario grotesque de ma propre vie. Un garçon de quinze ans séchant les cours car son premier amour lui a dit de foutre le camp… _Pathétique_.  
Je colle ma joue contre la vitre froide du véhicule, mes yeux se concentrant sur la route. Les heures défilent sans que je m'en aperçoive, laissant mon esprit s'anesthésier au rythme des allées et venues de la foule citadine. Je crois qu'il est important que je fasse une mise au point sur ma façon d'agir. Mon accès de colère résulte très certainement du blocage sentimental que je force au quotidien ; à force de trop vouloir paraître, ma vraie nature s'est décuplée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je me vois contrains de descendre du bus. Chassé par le conducteur ayant fini son service, j'erre dans les rues de la ville sous le froid de l'hiver. Que Tezuka ne veuille plus me parler, de savoir qu'il s'est prit des coups, tout cela me mets définitivement dans un état pitoyable. Je ne veux pas me chercher des excuses quant à ma réaction excessive, mais il faut dire aussi, que depuis ma première année je suis collé à Tezuka ; son départ en Allemagne avait été un choc pour moi. J'avais passé la plupart de mes nuits à pleurer et à attendre son retour. J'avais écris des tas et des tas de lettres mais je n'en avais envoyé qu'une seule, lorsque après avoir pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps je m'étais dis que c'était le mieux à faire. C'est la première fois que je ressentais physiquement le manque de quelqu'un, et j'ai d'ailleurs toujours sa lettre de réponse avec moi, comme un précieux talisman à protéger. Tezuka a une écriture fine, penchée, et même si sa lettre n'évoque rien de bien affectif en mon égard, je me surprends toujours à la relire quand ça va pas, pour me donner de nouveau un peu d'espoir. Cependant en ce moment, je sais avoir franchi la limite. Il était encore traumatisé par les coups qu'il avait reçu, et moi je l'ai empoigné par le col de sa chemise, insistant pour qu'il me dise la vérité.  
Je regrette, à un point… J'aimerais tellement revenir en arrière…

Je ne serais pas entré dans les vestiaires, je l'aurais laissé ; après tout, ne m'a -t-il pas annoncé ce midi que l'histoire était réglée ? Pourquoi ai-je insisté ? Pourquoi l'avoir poussé à bout ? Qu'est-ce que j'attendais de lui ? Qu'il pleure ? Qu'il fonde dans mes bras ?  
La recherche d'un sentiment de supériorité face à quelqu'un qui me domine complètement ?  
Oui, c'est peut-être ça. Je suis tellement obnubilé par lui, par son autorité, et par mon manque de confiance en moi, que je cherche à obtenir le plus d'attention possible de sa part. Alors peut-être que je voulais juste me sentir… précieux, utile, délaissant son propre ressenti. Quel acte égoïste. Pourquoi ne pas m'être d'abord soucier de lui ? Ne suis-je pas censé l'aimer ?  
Je jure. Bien sûr que je l'aime. Je donnerai trop de choses pour lui.

\- J'ai gaffé…

Mon souffle s'évapore d'épais flocons tombant depuis ma sortie du bus. Mes pas me conduisent à présent je ne sais où, et puis à vrai dire je m'en fiche, et je ne cherche même plus à comprendre où je vais. De toute façon au vu de cette neige de ce brouillard, je ne suis pas prêt de rentrer chez moi.  
Je m'assois sur un banc enneigé, indifférent face à mes vêtements trempés. Après avoir été triste, après avoir été en colère contre moi, je ne ressens plus rien. Je ne sais pas si c'est le froid de la neige qui a glacé mon cœur, ou si c'est la fatigue qui a mis mon cerveau hors tension, mais en ce moment même je ne réponds plus de moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais sous la neige, tu cherches à te suicider devant mon collège, an~n ?

Je relève la tête, le regard torve.

\- Atobe, Intervient une seconde voix, laisse le, je ne pense pas que ça soit le moment de-

\- Tais-toi Oshitari.

Où suis-je ? Pourquoi ces gens de Hyotei m'adressent-ils la parole ? Le froid commence réellement à m'épuiser, je me sens sombrer peu à peu dans les bras de Morphée…

\- Kabaji, porte le.

\- Usu.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent de moi ?

\- Atobe, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire de lui ?

\- Ne t'ai-je pas dit de la fermer Oshitari ?

Je crois… Que quelqu'un vient de me soulevé… Que je suis… Sur son épaule…

\- Oya, oya, la princesse est en colère.

\- Oshitari…

\- D'accord je me tais.

\- Allons-y Kabaji.

\- Usu.

Je me sens m'alanguir… mes paupières se closent de plus en plus…

\- C'est la dernière fois qu'Ore-Sama te ramène chez toi, Oshitari. Et heureusement que c'est à moi que tu as demandé ; une autre personne t'aurais laissé errer sous la neige !

\- Mais bien sûr…

Je… Je m'endors...

\- Kabaji, met le dans la limousine.

\- Usu.

Je m'endors…

\- Ohé. Réveille toi.

Mes yeux papillonnent un instant, avec que je parvienne à les ouvrir complètement. Je tourne la tête, paniqué, afin de regarder les alentours ; Où suis-je ? Qu'est-ce donc tout ce luxe autour de moi ?

\- T'as émergé ?

Je tourne mon visage en direction de la voix qui me parle.

\- Atobe-San… ?

\- Hn ! Heureusement que je t'ai ramené chez moi, sinon tu te serais probablement évanoui sur ce banc. Sois en reconnaissant !

\- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas simplement laissé m'évanouir… ?

Atobe fronce les sourcils.

\- Tu traînais dans mon collège, tu salissais le chemin.

Moi ? À Hyotei ? Je suis allé si loin de chez moi ? Mais combien de temps suis-je resté dehors ? Quand je me suis assis sur ce banc, quelle heure était-il ?  
Je baisse la tête, et j'entends à côté de moi la diva de Hyotei soupirer bruyamment.

\- Bref, Déclare t-il, la bienveillante personne que je suis a appelé Tezuka, qui a lui-même prévenu tes parents. Je ne sais pas ce que tu fiches avec ton téléphone, mais tu as inquiété tout Tokyo.

J'écarquille les yeux, surpris. Trop d'informations a digérer en même temps.

Atobe a appelé Tezuka.

J'ai inquiété ma famille.

Mon téléphone n'a plus de batterie.

… Bon, pour la dernière information, ce n'est pas si grave.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu agisses comme ça, mais ressaisi toi. Si tu venais à être viré des titulaire de Seigaku, Hyotei ne pourra plus jamais vous montrer leur grande supériorité au tournoi du Kanto ; il manquera un bon élément chez vous.  
Atobe a appelé Tezuka… Mon dieu, je réalise enfin à quel point j'ai réagi de façon stupide, une nouvelle fois… Et Yumiko, que va t-elle dire à mon retour ? Combien d'heures a-t-elle attendu que je rentre à la maison ? Je suis un incapable. Je suis vraiment, vraiment, la pire des mer-

\- Ohé, tu m'écoutes ?

Je sens la poigne d'Atobe contre ma chemise, et je me tourne vivement vers lui, intrigué.

\- Comment oses-tu ignorer Ore-Sama ?! M'accuse t-il, Je te rappelle que sans moi et ma bonté d'âme, tu pourrissais contre un banc, sous la neige !

\- J-Je suis désolé…

Oui, le pauvre, il a raison. Sans lui je me serai sûrement retrouver toute la nuit à Hyotei, pitoyable, et certainement voler par des zonards.

\- Qu'est-ce que… tu disais ? Repris-je en tentant d'améliorer la situation.

Je le vois passer sa main dans ses cheveux d'or, puis soupirer, abattu.

\- Rien. Tu n'est vraiment pas intéressant. Je pensais pouvoir avoir une conversation normale avec toi, mais apparemment c'est trop demander au prolétaire que tu es.

Mes sourcils se haussent ; je connais bien le caractère impérieux et arrogant d'Atobe, mais j'avoue être surpris par sa réaction puérile.

\- Tezuka m'a dit au téléphone que, apparemment, il allait dire à ta famille de venir te chercher ici.

\- Non !

Il me fixe, perplexe. Je baisse la tête et soutiens mon regard en direction du drap dans lequel je suis enveloppé. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir dire à Yumiko ? " _Excuse moi, j'ai pris le bus et je me suis endormi._ " ? Non, ça ne marchera pas. Euh… Que… Que je suis allé m'entraîner un peu plus et que je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer, peut-être ? ...Non, stupide, avec cette neige, tous les courts de rue sont fermés.

La vérité ? Mais oui, Syusuke, quelle bonne idée ; " _Yumiko, Yuta, je suis homosexuel et amoureux de Tezuka. Aujourd'hui j'ai appris qu'il s'était fait cogné et j'ai gaffé. Du coup il ne veut plus me parler, sauf que je suis adolescent amoureux tellement pitoyable que j'ai erré dans les rues de Tokyo en méprisant la personne que je suis, jusqu'à tomber de fatigue sur un banc, à Hyotei._ "

Je claque violemment ma main contre mon front, sifflant à la douleur. Je suis ridicule.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? T'es vraiment bizarre !

Je me tourne vers Atobe. Plongé dans mes pensées, j'ai cru qu'il avait quitté la pièce… La preuve que non.

\- Atobe-San ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Est-ce que… S'il-te-plaît… Je pourrais rester dormir ici, ce soir ?

Il me dévisage d'un étrange regard. Oui, c'est vrai que la demande est étrange, surtout venant d'une personne qu'on a récupéré sur un banc enneigé.  
Le capitaine de Hyotei prend tout à coup un air dur, loin de son extravagance habituelle. Ses prunelles azures brillant légèrement de concentration. Il place une main au niveau de sa tempe, comme pour y faire reposer le bord de son visage, tandis que deux doigts viennent encadrer son œil. Il semble dans une intense réflexion, me prenant très au sérieux pour la première fois depuis que je me suis réveillé.

\- Si tu veux rester, j'ai bien peur pour toi qu'il faille me raconter toute ton histoire.

Je ferme les yeux, un sourire amer sur mon visage. Évidemment, c'est logique ce qu'il me demande. Mais, est-ce que je suis prêt à m'ouvrir sincèrement aux autres ? À un inconnu, de surcroît ?  
Je réfléchis à mon tour. En pesant le pour et le contre, je ne vois pratiquement que des avantages à dire la vérité à Atobe. Et puis, si je pense différemment, on peut dire que ça sera le premier pas sur le chemin de l'acceptation personnelle.

\- Je suis amoureux de quelqu'un… On s'est disputé, vaguement… et du coup la personne que j'aime ne veut plus m'adresser la parole.

Atobe reste de marbre. Il continue de dévisager de son air supérieur et autoritaire.

\- Et pourquoi dormir chez moi, où est le rapport ?

\- Je… J'essaie de repousser la confrontation avec mes parents.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je me sens pas prêt. Je n'ai pas les bons mots…

\- Très bien, je vais essayer de contacter ta famille. Capitule t-il en se levant de sa chaise.

\- Merci Atobe-San ! M'exclamai-je avec un grand sourire.

\- Cependant…

Ma tête a un mouvement de recul. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Après ma conduite lâche, que le destin soit en ma faveur… Non, je mérite de me confronter à ma sœur.

\- … Je parlerai de ça à Tezuka. Fini t-il de dire.

\- Qu-que comptes tu lui dire ?

\- La vérité.

Oh non. S'il fait ça, Tezuka va assurément comprendre qui est cette personne dont je suis amoureux. Il est déjà au courant de l'état dans lequel on m'a retrouvé, alors s'il sait pourquoi je me suis retrouvé là-bas... Ça va créer un moment gênant, au téléphone, avec Atobe (l'un de ses rivaux !) à l'autre bout du fil… Ce… Non, il ne voudra définitivement plus m'adresser la parole, et en plus, ça serait le faire souffrir de nouveau. Comme si il n'avait pas déjà atteint son quota pour la journée.  
Désemparé, je relève la tête pour soutenir le regard d'Atobe. Je supplie :

\- Je t'en prie, Atobe-San, ne fait pas ça.

\- Tu préfères dormir chez toi, ce soir ?

Je serre les poings. Dans les deux cas, ça sent mauvais pour moi. Je jure intérieurement. Mieux vaut assumer ses actes devant sa famille, plutôt que devant Tezuka.

\- Oui. Je préfère dormir chez moi.

Je vois Atobe croiser les bras, puis soupirer longuement.

\- Ah… On avait dit à Ore-Sama que tu étais gentil avec ton équipe, mais préférer une disputes avec tes parents plutôt que d'inquiéter Tezuka ; c'est quand même fort !

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il interprète mal certaines choses. C'est la première, et la dernière fois que quelque chose comme ça m'arrive (Je le promets intérieurement en même temps que je l'affirme). J'ai appris de mon erreur, je ne me laisserai plus submerger par mes sentiments.

Apparemment, le ton employé et mon regard suffirent à Atobe. Il hoche la tête, décidé, tandis que ses yeux reprennent une lueur d'arrogance qu'il accompagne d'un geste théâtrale de la main.

\- Ah… Ore-Sama possède un grand cœur. Tu peux rester cette nuit, et je ne préviendrai pas Tezuka. Sois en reconnaissant ! C'est la la deuxième fois que la magnificence que je suis te sauve la vie.

Je retiens une grimace devant tant de vanité, puis acquiesce d'un mouvement affirmatif de la tête.

\- Merci, Atobe-San.

Il quitte la pièce après m'avoir demander le numéro de ma maison, afin de me couvrir, et je soupire de soulagement. La soirée se passe sans encombre. J'ai eu un peu de mal devant tout le luxe du manoir des Atobe, et aussi avec les domestiques qui souhaitaient me frotter le dos pendant mon bain, mais au final, c'est comme une soirée à l'hôtel. Un hôtel cinq étoiles. J'entame ma nuit, complètement épuisé, en espérant de jamais devoir profiter de l'hospitalité de la famille Atobe (Enfin, du moins, pas dans ces circonstances).

La limousine freine à la vue du portail de Seishun Gakuen. Le réveil s'était fait sans embûche, et Atobe n'avait pas manqué à me tenir compagnie (d'une façon plus ou moins humble) jusqu'à insister pour m'emmener au collège. Le chauffeur vient ouvrir promptement la portière côté trottoir, et je pense que la chance n'est toujours pas de mon côté en cette matinée, car, à peine descendu du véhicule, la première personne croisant mon regard est tout bonnement... Tezuka.  
Atobe baisse la vitre de sa voiture pour en faire dépasser sa tête.

\- Ohé, le Tensai. M'interpelle t-il.

Je fais volte-face, et contre toute attente, Atobe me pince le nez.

\- Courage. Continue t-il en me gratifiant d'un sourire.

Puis la voiture redémarre, ne me laissant même pas le temps de remercier Atobe pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi depuis la veille.  
Je me retourne une nouvelle fois avant de remarquer Tezuka qui m'observe.  
Prenant une profonde inspiration, je tente de garder la tête haute et de passer mon chemin. Seulement, alors que je pensais l'avoir complètement dépassé, je vois son bras en face de mon visage, sûrement dans le but de stopper mes pas.  
Je m'arrête.  
Tezuka se plante en face de moi. Son visage est toujours aussi impassible, mais je le vois bien, à quelques détails (la lueur brillante dans ses yeux, ses sourcils légèrement tremblant, ses bras croisés contre son torse), qu'il est absolument furieux. Sa voix s'élève, dans un ton de reproche et d'autorité presque terrifiant.

\- À quoi pensais-tu ?

\- Je suis désolé Tezuka, ça ne se reproduira plus.

\- À Hyotei ! Sur un banc enneigé !

\- Vraiment, je suis désolé, excuse moi.

\- Fuji, bon sang, tu pars, tu loupes la pratique, tu inquiètes ta soeur, tes amis !

Je regarde mes pieds, honteux. Je n'aime vraiment pas les disputes, je suis trop lâche pour ça. Je préfère quand tout se passe bien, quand je ne fais de mal à personne, que tout le monde vit sa vie normalement. Voir Tezuka énervé à ce point, ça me chagrine. Mais pas seulement parce que c'est Tezuka, l'homme que j'aime, mais car il est également un ami cher. Si Eiji était contrarié je serai dans le même état.  
J'entends Tezuka soupirer, comme pour se calmer.

\- Fais attention à toi, sinon je vais devoir te virer des titulaires.

\- Oui, Tezuka. Répondis-je en hochant la tête.

-Allons-y.

Je relève la tête et vois ses épaules droites me tourner le dos pour s'avancer vers les terrains de tennis. Étrangement, j'ai l'impression d'avoir été absous. Il m'a adressé la parole, et à présent il m'invite à le suivre, comme pour reprendre notre routine interrompu la veille. J'espère que c'est synonyme d'un pardon.  
Seulement, nous arrivons déjà sur les courts. Tezuka s'éclipse de la même façon qu'hier, et l'anxiété se saisit une nouvelle fois de mes tripes.

Qui est cette foutue personne l'ayant frappé ? Et pourquoi ?

* * *

 **Et voilà, fin du chapitre 1 ! J'espère que vous avez trouvé la lecture agréable (un petit peu au moins ?) et je vais faire vite pour retravailler le deuxième chapitre, qui sera une intrigue autour... d'Atobe Keigo. Si l'histoire vous intéresse (merci infiniment si c'est le cas) mais que vous n'êtes intéressé que par les deux couples principaux (ou un seul), je vous invite tout de même, sincèrement, à lire les chapitres sur Atobe (et les autres), car les trois intrigues se rejoignent et forment une histoire qu'on ne peut scinder en plusieurs tomes (plutôt médiocre cette figure de style, clignez des yeux, vous l'avez oublié) ; autant dire que vous pouvez croiser un couple dans un chapitre du point de vu d'Atobe, comme sur un autre !**

 **Enfin bref, je papote beaucoup je trouve. Vous pensez que je suis euphorique car ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus rien publié ?**  
 **En tout cas, même si je doute sincèrement du nombre de fans lisant encore des fictions P.O.T, si vous, perdu sur ou à la recherche d'un pairing Prince of tennis, vous avez lu ce chapitre, je vous en suis déjà très reconnaissante. Merci.**

 **À bientôt !**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Convoitise

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Et oui, je suis de retour... Je m'étais promis de suivre les délais rigoureusement, mais voyez-vous, j'ai eu quelques soucis puis j'ai quitté le territoire français pendant un mois avec ma meilleure amie ; un voyage qui était imprévu !**

 **Bien évidemment, j'ai lu vos commentaires et je vais y répondre ici même ;**

 **Akadream : Coucou ! Tout d'abord je te remercie pour ton commentaire !**

 **Je suis contente que la chapitre soit à ton goût, et j'espère sincèrement que tu continueras à lire cette histoire malgré ma longue absence ! En tout cas, si c'est le cas, continues de me donner ton avis, c'est toujours très révélateur et j'apprécie beaucoup l'engagement par commentaires ! À très vite j'espère !**

 **Noyume : Coucou ! Merci également pour ton commentaire !**

 **Je comprends ton avis vis-à-vis du récit à la première personne (d'ailleurs je vais en parler plus bas), mais je suis tout de même soulagée d'apprendre que la lecture de mon chapitre n'a pas été trop douloureuse pour toi (haha) Même si ça fait longtemps que tu n'as plus lu une fiction sur ce fandom, j'espère que tu continueras celle-ci, et que je pourrai te revoir en commentaires !**

 **Youki Minaco : Hi!**

 **Wow, you can read French? I'm so impressed! I know Atopy is like in every teenager fics, and I'm sorry to bring it in this one too, but I assure you, I don't want to keep this sort of atmosphere for the rest of the story. It will be like... you know, an evolving of Fuji's way of thinking!**

 **Anyways, I hope you will forgive me for the long absence, and that you will read the next chapters, enjoy it, and send reviews! Goodbye! (And sorry if I made some mistakes!)**

 **Voilà pour les commentaires ! Comme je disais, je vous ai lu, et j'ai concédé le fait que tous les chapitres écris à la première personne risquaient en effet de vous lasser. J'ai donc décidé d'écrire ceux concernant l'intrigue Atobe à la troisième personne (en gardant quelques petits côtés première personne, vous verrez). Concernant ce chapitre, je l'ai d'ailleurs effacé et réécrit entièrement, changeant au préalable un petit peu le caractère d'Atobe qui était un peu trop abusif concernant la vanité. D'ailleurs, j'ai décidé d'utilisé le terme "Ore-Sama" (qu'il adore proclamer haut et fort) mais en tant que nom, et non pas en tant que sa définition propre. Je m'explique :**

 **Ore-Sama signifie à quelques choses près "la magnifique personne que je suis", c'est donc un terme qui serait employé en début de phrase s'il était traduit en français. Seulement j'ai décidé de l'utilisé de cette façon : "Souris donc à Ore-Sama". Oui, comme un nom, avec donc l'impression qu'Atobe parle de lui à la troisième personne, ce qui est pour moi l'équivalence du Ore-Sama japonais, en France.**

 **Bien ! Assez parlé, je vous laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre. Comme d'habitude (ma main caresse tes cheveux~), j'ai écris ça sans relecture, donc je suis désolée si vous trouvez des fautes d'inattention ou d'orthographe, et j'espère que ça va vous plaire ! On se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

Le soleil tapisse le ciel de ses épais rayons de lumière, voyageant à travers l'immensité bleue, sillonnant les routes par delà les nuages. L'un de ses reflets, fugace, transperce une vitre épaisse, se faufile parmi une salle de classe, pour finir sa course en tournoyant, au milieu d'une masse volatile blonde dorée. Le souffle léger du vent décide soudain de l'accompagner, et les brins de blé se soulèvent, leur équilibre envolé.

Atobe Keigo passe négligemment sa main dans ses cheveux, se recoiffant. Aujourd'hui est assurément une très belle journée, beaucoup plus estivale et prometteuse que celle de la veille.

En effet, après la tempête de neige, le soleil daigne enfin récupérer son trône parmi les cieux, laissant l'adolescent d'une humeur plutôt productive.

Cependant, entre quelques exercices de mathématiques résolus, il ne peut s'empêcher de penser aux évènements passés ; notamment celui impliquant un jeune prodige. Vous avez deviné ? Oui, il s'agit bien de Fuji Syusuke.

Le jeune garçon l'a intrigué (-le mot est faible !), éludant ses questions, le suppliant pour des raisons qui lui sont tout à fait obscures. Il existe, selon Atobe, une sorte d'aura mystérieuse autour du Tensai, un voile de secrets, une salle aux trésors. Mais malheureusement, le Roi de Hyotei est déjà bien occupé pour résoudre l'égnime Fuji. Effectivement, ses plans concernent actuellement un faciès des plus redoutés dans le circuit collégien de tennis japonais ; celui de Yukimura Seiichi.

Le Fils de Dieu. Oui, il s'agit bien de la nouvelle proie d'Atobe, son nouveau trophée, sûrement l'un de ses plus beaux trésors s'il parvient à l'avoir à sa merci. Et par "à sa merci", il entend une dépendance amoureuse du Roi de Rikkaidai à son égard.

Pour ainsi dire, le plus grand de tous les challenges.

Perdu dans ses pensées (ses rêves de conquêtes), il se fait soudain surprendre par la sonnerie du collège annonçant la fin des cours. À ses cotés, il aperçoit Oishitari ranger ses affaires dans des mouvements las et fluides, digne d'un déplacement d'araignée. Ses lèvres ne peuvent s'empêcher de grimacer un instant à l'image ; il déteste vraiment ces fichus arachnides.

Ne souhaitant pas trop traîner (il a un rendez-vous, il est un homme occupé, pas de ceux qui ont le loisir de flâner à leur guise !), ses mains se mettent alors à fourrer promptement son sac de ses cahiers de cours, mais soudain, sa quête de rapidité se fait interrompre par une voix grave, profonde, extrêmement distinctive, et certainement pas désirée :

\- Tu me sembles bien pressé Atobe. Tu es encore sur le coup de la beauté de Rikkai ?

\- Tisse ta toile ailleurs Oishitari.

\- Oups, je crois que Madame est vexée.

L'arrogance bien connue du capitaine de Hyotei, chatouillée par l'attaque, décide alors de se manifester ; d'abord par un rire bref et défiant, puis par une remarque impérieuse :

\- J'en ai juste assez de t'avoir dans mes pattes, tu envahie mon espace vitale. Et puis d'abord, tu n'as pas dis que tu n'étais plus intéressé par, je cite, mes "conquêtes amoureuses pitoyables" ?

Oishitari laisse aller un éclat de voix, comme amusé par les évènements. D'un sourire taquin, il riposte alors :

\- Ne fais pas la Diva Atobe, tu sais très bien que lui, tu ne l'auras jamais.

\- Et bien vas-y très bien, j'ai déjà perdu mon temps, je ne suis plus à ça près ; explique moi donc ton raisonnement je suis tout ouïe.

\- Il n'a jamais eu de relation amoureuse, il attend sûrement la bonne personne, et vu la façon dont son vice-capitaine lui colle aux baskets, je suppose que tous les paris sont sur lui.

\- Charmant. Conclut Atobe d'une voix feutré, moquant le point de vue de son camarade de classe.

Il accompagne sa phrase d'un claquement de talons significatif, balançant son sac à son fidèle ami Kabaji, arrivé il y a peu à ses côtés.

\- Fanfaronne Atobe, tu comprendras bien vite que j'ai raison. Résonne la voix calme d'Oishitari derrière lui.

\- C'est ça, bonne journée !

Les couloirs sont… mortellement ordinaires. Les mêmes collégiennes dévorent encore et toujours les lignes droites du visage de Keigo, d'autres rougissent, se cachent, et beaucoup murmurent lors de son passage. Comme d'habitude, il évite toute agitation, las des groupies, avide d'un met plus savoureux que celui du menu fretin.

La pratique de l'après-midi est exceptionnellement annulée, apparemment le corps enseignant a besoin du collège pour une grande réunion administrative. Soit, cette occasion lui permettra de rendre visite à sa nouvelle proie.

Dévalant les escaliers d'un battement agile des jambes, il se retrouve projeté dans la cours de l'école, luxueuse, sa grande fierté. Les pavés lustrés, brillants au soleil, les buissons taillés à la perfection, les bâtisses modernes et ergonomiques : chaque parcelle semble respirer la grandeur, la richesse. Le made in Atobe.

Inspirant profondément, il traverse alors en sa largeur l'un de ses plus beaux bijoux, avant d'atterrir (un peu trop rapidement selon lui) à l'extérieur du collège.

Là-bas, une limousine blanche brille sous le soleil d'hiver, faisant refléter à travers sa carrosserie nette de propreté les mouvements de la rue. Atobe s'engage avec l'intention d'y entrer lorsqu'une main se pose soudainement sur son épaule. Qui donc ose toucher le magnifique corps d'Ore-Sama ?!

Faisant volte-face, quelle n'est pas sa surprise en distinguant les mèches capricieuses et virevoltant au vent du génie de Seigaku ?

\- Surpris ? Demande-t-il alors en le gratifiant d'un doux sourire.

\- Ne me dit pas que tu veux profiter une nouvelle fois de ma maison ? Assène Atobe avec humour.

Le Tensai se met à rire doucement, d'une voix androgyne, avant de tendre un paquet rectangulaire, blanc, très probablement en carton à son interlocuteur. Interlocuteur très intrigué, d'ailleurs.

\- C'est quoi ça ?

Un nouveau rire vient danser aux oreilles du Roi de Hyotei :

\- C'est pour t'exprimer ma gratitude. Je n'ai pas pu le faire, et ma grande sœur tenait aussi à te remercier pour m'avoir hébergé une nuit. C'est un gâteau. Sûrement pas la grande cuisine que tu manges d'habitude, mais c'est fait avec les sentiments de reconnaissance de ma grande sœur. Je t'assure, c'est bien meilleur que tes restaurants cinq étoiles.

Ses paupières se décollent l'une de l'autre, laissant les iris céruléennes miroiter d'une lueur fugace. Atobe saisit aisément la moquerie (évidente mais en aucun cas offensante) du garçon, mais décide de rester neutre (il ne veut pas entrer dans ce jeux pourtant assez séducteur, il est pressé.)

\- Et bien merci. Tu diras à ta sœur que je tâcherai de manger son gâteau dans la semaine.

Fuji hoche la tête tout en souriant avec sa douceur habituelle. Ses yeux viennent par la suite analyser le décor l'entourant, ne pouvant s'empêcher de remarquer l'allure pressée de son interlocuteur (ainsi que la présence de Kabaji, non loin)

\- Bon, tu m'as l'air attendu… Je vais donc te laisser si tu me le permets.

\- Attends deux petites secondes.

L'espace d'un instant, Atobe croit apercevoir l'ombre d'un tremblement au niveau des sourcils du plus petit, dont l'allure redevient stable presque immédiatement.

\- Oui qui a-t-il ?

\- Tezuka, il s'est inquiété ?

\- Tout s'est bien passé, merci Atobe-San.

\- Ah, tant mieux.

Les bras du Roi de Hyotei se croisent. Bien évidemment, il est sincèrement soulagé que tout se soit bien terminé, mais il ne peut étrangement rejeter cette impression dérangeante, celle que Fuji cache son jeu, qu'il ne veut pas lui révéler certains de ses secrets.

\- A la prochaine, au tournoi du Kanto ! S'exclame soudainement Fuji en reprenant sa route.

\- Katsu no wa Hyotei desu.

\- Merci Kabaji. Réponds Atobe à son ami d'enfance, accueillant l'intervention.

\- Saa… Je me le demande. Conclut le Tensai d'un signe de la main.

Il repart d'un pas élégant, ses cheveux châtains jouant avec la brise, tournoyant au dessus de lui dans un ballet envoûtant. Les yeux perçant d'Atobe se posent un instant pour l'observer, complètement subjugué par le charme énigmatique du petit génie. Il est mignon. Je devrais ajouter le Tensai de Seigaku à ma liste de trophées.

Derrière lui, Kabaji ainsi que son majordome attendent patiemment ses ordres. Sans perdre une minute de plus, il finit alors par s'exclamer :

\- En voiture ! Aujourd'hui nous allons à Rikkaidai ! 

Atobe a affaire à l'une des écoles les moins souples de Tokyo. Sur chaque façade, il aperçoit le règlement du collège, une grande feuille blanche recouverte d'une écriture manuscrite minuscule. Dans la cour de récréation, plusieurs professeurs arpentent les chemins pavés, scrutant scrupuleusement l'uniforme des élèves autour d'eux, s'assurant ainsi qu'ils n'aient pas transgressé le code éthique de Rikkaidai Fuzoku.

Le Roi de Hyotei lui, se décide après un dernier coup d'oeil aux alentours de s'engager en direction des cours de tennis. Exceptionnellement, ce sera fait sans Kabaji.

Après une marche énergique, deux interventions professorales et de nombreux regards curieux, il fini par arriver à destination, le regard triomphant.

La pratique semble plutôt productive aujourd'hui ; les nombreux joueurs de Rikkaidai courent les uns à côté des autres, tout autour des terrains, tandis que les titulaires eux sont concentrés sur leur match d'entraînement. Sanada, vice-capitaine engagé, s'occupe à faire appliquer ses ordres (en hurlant) à toute l'équipe, ses larges épaules et ses mollets saillants reflétés par le soleil hivernal.

Yukimura en revanche, se tient les bras croisés, appuyé contre l'un des grillages des terrains. Sa veste posée lâchement sur ses épaules, celle-ci renforce son charisme impérieux, son aura presque divine. Dans un mouvement de tête fluide, les cheveux ondulés volettent et abordent de soudains reflets indigo, superbes, arrachant un sourire envieux à Atobe. Il est parfait.

Ce dernier se décide d'ailleurs à avancer vers sa proie, la démarche assurée, ses yeux de faucons à l'affût de la moindre anormalité dans le comportement de l'équipe. Appuyant son épaule contre le même grillage que celui où se repose Yukimura, il attire évidemment son attention. Attention manifestée seulement par un léger regard perplexe.

Un silence s'installe alors entre eux, Atobe fixant le profil majestueux de "L'enfant de Dieu" tandis que ce dernier reste absolument imperturbable, surveillant la pratique comme il le ferait pour n'importe quel jour de l'année. Cependant, lorsqu'une balle perdue vint rebondir à quelques mètres du Capitaine de Rikakidai, Sanada, non loin, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la présence du Roi de Hyotei. Aussitôt, ses sourcils se froncent, ses pieds se mouvent et en trois foulées seulement il vient planter son regard dans les océans d'Atobe.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là Atobe Keigo ? Questionne-t-il d'une voix profonde et distincte.

Un soupir. Ça y est, les ennuis commencent.

\- Rien qui mérite ton attention, Sanada.

L'Empereur fronce les sourcils de plus belles, une mauvaise ride se creusant au milieu de son front. Il fait un pas de plus, téméraire, sa voix s'élevant une nouvelle fois, d'un ton plus colérique :

\- Comment ça, ça ne me regarde pas ?! Tu dans notre école, sur nos terrains ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Dis-le, sinon je te fais virer du collège !

Face aux cris, les joueurs de Rikkaidai commencent peu à peu à se distraire de leur tâche. Lentement, une, deux, trois têtes se tournent en direction des éclats de voix, puis plus rapidement les titulaires se désintéressent de leur match.

Sanada, toujours piqué à vif, ne remarque pas qu'il est à présent le centre d'attention de toute son équipe. Son visage, d'une sévérité implacable, se tient toujours face à Atobe (qui lui semble bien désintéressé de cet échange).

Alors qu'il allait agir une nouvelle fois, les poings serrés, Yukimura lève alors une main en sa direction, le stoppant dans son geste. L'Empereur remarque alors le raffut qu'il a causé, et se calme aussitôt.

Résigné, c'est pourtant avec un visage neutre qu'il reprend :

\- Ecoute Atobe, si tu as quelque chose à nous demander va nous attendre près des vestiaires.

Le Roi de Hyotei roule des yeux théâtralement. Ce vice-capitaine commence à lui faire perdre patience. D'une voix provocante, il réplique alors :

\- Allons, je ne gêne personne, regarde je suis silencieux, il n'y a que toi qui t'égosille ici.

Sanada se met à renifler, signe qu'il est à la limite d'une nouvelle explosion vocale. Après avoir fermer les yeux quelques secondes pour apaiser ses nerfs, il tente :

\- Si Atobe, ta présence les… Déconcentre. Nous viendrons à ta rencontre plus tard, alors quitte le terrain.

Au même moment, Yukimura se décide à bouger. Ses bras se décroisent, ses jambes s'élancent… pour arriver devant Atobe. Ce dernier sourit avec triomphe (il l'a enfin remarqué ! Sa présence était si éblouissante qu'il ne pouvait passer inaperçu indéfiniment !)... Mais le Roi de Rikkai se contente seulement de passer devant lui, l'ignorant purement et simplement.

Un peu plus loin, il se positionne, les bras de nouveau croisés, et s'exclame d'une voix refusant catégoriquement toute opposition :

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous fabriquez ? Ne vous relâchez pas, reprenez la pratique !

Aussitôt, le club reprend ses activités, les titulaires servent de nouvelles balles, les coureurs leur parcours autour des terrains.

Atobe lui, vexé par l'action de Yukimura, réagit de façon impulsive ; par une attaque frontale, destinée à celui qu'on surnomme le Fils de Dieu.

\- Dis-moi Sanada, tu me dis de partir mais pourquoi ne pas demander son avis à ton capitaine ? Après tout ce n'est pas toi qui donne les ordres ici, n'est-ce pas ? ( Sa voix se fait plus claire et distincte :) Ou bien Rikkaidai n'est pas aussi terrifiant que je le pensais ! Un capitaine qui a besoin de son vice-capitaine pour faire régner l'ordre… À moi tout seul je dirige 200 personnes !

Yukimura lui adresse un bref coup d'oeil, ses prunelles céruléennes brillantes de concentration, avant de se fixer dans le regard de Sanada. Peu importe ce qu'il y vit, cela fit taire le vice-capitaine (et donc laisser la provocation d'Atobe en suspension). Puis, sans bouger, scrutant la pratique, le Fils de Dieu répond :

\- Atobe-Kun, si tu ne veux pas finir sourd et aveugle, tu ferais mieux d'écouter mon vice-capitaine. C'est un conseil. Puis compte tenu des entraînements de Rikkaidai, cela ne concerne que moi et donc, ça ne te regarde pas. Surtout lorsque le dit capitaine dirigeant 200 personnes n'est pas capable de vaincre mon équipe ce ne serait-ce qu'en tournoi amical.

Le Roi de Hyotei a beau être d'une arrogance sans faille, il sait cependant reconnaître une défaite. Ne souhaitant pas entacher sa fierté plus que nécessaire, c'est avec un visage humble qu'il tourne les talons, se dirigeant à l'extérieur des cours de tennis. D'une voix détachée, pas le moins du monde affectée il déclare alors :

\- Très bien, je vous attends devant les vestiaires.

Bon d'accord, humble, pas tant que ça, Yukimura remarque le clin d'oeil qu'il lui adresse en partant et ne peux s'empêcher de soupirer, un sourcil arqué.

Atobe se trouve à présent accoudé contre l'un des murets, près des vestiaires. Ne sachant pas trop comment s'occuper pendant l'attente, il décide de se concentrer sur le ciel. C'est terrible à quel point il est changeant ces temps-ci, et la remarque le fait aussitôt penser à sa vie au Royaume-Uni, lorsqu'il jouait dans le jardin familial par des journées hivernales bancales. Les souvenirs de son enfance là-bas provoque toujours en lui un retour aigre-doux ; il y a eu des moments tendres, joyeux, mais beaucoup de conflits, ceux qui ont notamment façonné son caractère arrogant et présomptueux.

Mais il existe un élément qui ne peut absolument pas faire regretter à Atobe cette partie de sa vie.

Kabaji.

Depuis aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, le jeune Munehiro a toujours présenté une fidélité absolue en son égard. Il est sa sécurité, son confident, son servant. Entre autre, la personne idéale pour subvenir à ses besoins extravagants. Certains le voient comme le pauvre chien de garde de la Diva Atobe, mais si le Roi de Hyotei devait parler sincèrement de ce qu'il ressent envers Kabaji, il affirmerait qu'il est le seul ami qu'il possède. Et en effet, il représente un être très cher à ses yeux, malgré la vie dure qu'il lui mène. Atobe sait qu'il restera toujours extrêmement reconnaissant envers la dévotion que son ami lui porte, et un jour, il se le promet, il lui rendra la pareille.

Alors que les pensées fusent dans son esprit, il aperçoit soudain les titulaires s'avancer en direction des vestiaires.

Le premier est la tête d'algue, Kirihara. Il le regarde d'une façon étrange, sûrement mécontent de sa présence. Renji, qui le suit de près, appuie sa main sur la tête du deuxième année, qui baisse aussitôt les yeux, pénétrant par la suite tout deux dans les vestiaires. Marui et Jackal, les suivants, n'accordent aucune attention à Atobe, de même pour Yagyuh (le coincé au laser beam, pense Keigo) mais Niou, lui, en arrivant à sa hauteur, tire la langue de la façon la plus puérile qui soit, avant de retrouver ses amis à l'intérieur en abordant un air satisfait.

Puis enfin, Sanada s'avance, une aura de sévérité planant sur ses épaules. Évidemment, Atobe ne peut pas échapper à la confrontation :

\- Donc ? Que veux-tu ? Faire des matchs amicaux ? Questionne sa voix grave et autoritaire.

Le Roi de Hyotei arque un sourcil avant de rejeter sa luisante chevelure blonde en arrière, irrité que sa présence soit toujours associée à des matchs.

\- Désolé mais ça n'a rien à voir avec toi.

Les sourcils de l'Empereur se froncent avec colère, et Atobe le toisant du regard, ne peut s'empêcher de penser que son visage est actuellement semblable à celui d'un vieil homme frustré.

\- Hein ? Alors qu'est-ce tu fais ici ?

Exaspéré, le Roi de Hyotei roule des yeux théâtralement, las de son esprit obtus.

\- Je viens de te le dire, ça n'a aucun rapport avec toi. Alors va te changer et laisse moi seul avec ton capitaine.

À l'évocation du Fils de Dieu, la réaction de Sanada se fait immédiate. Son visage devient austère, ses sourcils froncés à leurs maximum, une de ses tempes se contractant nerveusement. Puis, dans ce schéma colérique, il vient violemment empoigner le polo d'Atobe. Sa voix, menaçante, s'élève :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? Je ne te fais pas confiance.

Keigo sourit narquoisement. Son attitude ne l'effraie pas, il la trouve plutôt utile ; en effet, la virulence dont il fait part en ce moment lui rappelle la petite discussion qu'il a entretenue avec Oishitari le matin même. C'est l'occasion de le déstabiliser :

\- Ecoute Sanada, mon grand garçon, tu as beau être fou amoureux de ton capitaine, je pense qu'il sait se défendre seul. Donc tu ferais mieux de nous laisser seuls, il saura quoi faire si je l'importune.

L'effet est instantané: Le visage du vice-capitaine se détends en un instant, une rougeur écarlate colorant ses joues et ses oreilles. Puis, comme brûlé, il recule précipitamment, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Je-Je ne suis pas fou amoureux de lui ! Tarundoru ! S'exclame-t-il avant d'entrer dans les vestiaires.

Atobe ne peut empêcher un sourire impérieux de couvrir ses lèvres, mais la venue de Yukimura le force à écourter sa victoire. Le capitaine de Rikkai s'avance, sa veste voletant sur ses épaules, avant de se planter devant lui, les bras croisés.

\- Bien, que veux-tu ?

 _Eh bien, ça a le mérite d'être direct_. Pense Atobe.

\- Un rendez-vous. Déclare-t-il avec la volonté d'égaler sa franchise.

Apparemment la réponse intrigue Yukimura, qui hausse un sourcil, encourageant le Roi de Hyotei à approfondir ses dires ;

\- Où souhaites-tu aller ? Roland Garros ? Voir une pièce de théâtre ? Ou bien… Peut-être un aquarium ? Ou même une convention d'art ?

Les bras du capitaine se décroisent lentement, le regard beaucoup plus doux et la bouche légèrement ouverte à la réalisation de la demande.

\- Je… Pourquoi tout d'un coup ? Questionne-t-il d'un ton relâché

Atobe ressent ce changement d'humeur comme une aubaine ; celui qu'on surnomme Le Fils de Dieu n'est pas totalement réfractaire à la proposition. D'un clin d'œil avisé, il éclaire :

\- Pourquoi à ton avis ? Parce que tu plais à Ore-Sama, évidemment.

\- Je… Et bien, c'est assez inattendu… Répond Yukimura en papillonnant les yeux de surprise.

Se décollant du muret, le Roi de Hyotei s'approche de sa cible, se plantant devant lui. Avec l'air le plus séducteur et charismatique qu'il possède, il pose alors sa main sur l'épaule de son vis-à-vis, un sourire éblouissant épousant ses belles lèvres lorsqu'il déclare :

\- Eh bien acceptes, ça vaut le coup d'essayer, ah~n ?

Il lance un regard perplexe à la paume enserrant sa veste de survêtement. Apparemment, le contact physique est à proscrire avec le capitaine de Rikkai.

Ouvrant la bouche, il recentre son attention sur Keigo avant de commencer :

\- Je-

\- Atobe ! Coupe alors dans un rugissement Sanada, à quelques centimètres du Roi de Hyotei.

La main se lève immédiatement de l'épaule de Yukimura pour se placer sur une oreille. _Quel imbécile ! Il vient me déranger en hurlant dans mes oreilles_ , Pense Atobe, _surtout que j'étais si près du but_.

\- Qu'est-ce tu veux encore ? Répond-t-il d'une voix courroucée

L'Empereur semble comme rincer des dents tellement son énervement est colossale.

\- Alors c'est ça que tu voulais faire ? Essayer de-de… De faire ce genre de choses avec Yukimura ?

Atobe sait le vice-capitaine vieux-jeu, mais il ne peut s'empêcher de rouleur des yeux grossièrement face à la remarque.

\- Que tu es vieux jeu, Soupire-t-il, c'est un rendez-vous, pas une demande en mariage.

Les oreilles de Sanada rougissent sombrement... Sous le regard exaspéré de Keigo, qui ne peut s'empêcher de se faire la réflexion que, _Dieu, il doit avoir au moins soixante ans dans son cœur._

\- Comment peux-tu parler de ça avec désinvolture ?! TARUNDORU !

Alors qu'une réponse semble franchir les lèvres du Roi de Hyotei la voix feutrée de Yukimura lui coupe l'herbe sous le pied :

\- Sanada, mêles-toi de tes affaires. C'est ma vie pas la tienne.

Un silence s'installe face à cette déclaration. Atobe fixe Seiichi précautionneusement, surpris par de tels mots à l'égard de son vice-capitaine. Seulement, il lui rend son précédent clin d'œil en lui annonçant :

\- Demain dix heures devant la salle polyvalente pour une exposition d'art.

Puis il pénètre dans les vestiaires sans plus de cérémonie, laissant Sanada fixer honteusement ses pieds tandis qu'Atobe lui, repart fièrement rejoindre sa limousine à l'extérieur du collège. 

Une nouvelle fois, le temps a changé. Aujourd'hui, c'est le ciel gris d'avant la veille qui couvre l'horizon, reflétant une lumière amorphe le long de la rue. Un dernier coup d'oeil à son montre en argent avant qu'Atobe aperçoive les reflets éclatant des ondulations de Yukimura. Il porte un énorme pull en laine blanc cassé, un pantalon claire ce qu'il y a de plus basique avec des chaussures à grosses semelles. Le Roi de Hyotei en le voyant se rapprocher de plus belles, s'avoue le trouver extrêmement séduisant, et un sourire narquois vient fleurir sur ses lèvres.

\- Salut. Sourit Seiichi.

Atobe étant… Atobe, il passe aussitôt et avec une décontraction hallucinante un bras autour des épaules du capitaine de Rikkai.

\- J'ai hâte de voir ton exposition. Déclare-t-il d'un ton relâché.

Cependant, Yukimura ne semble pas de l'avis d'Atobe concernant le contact physique abusif. Il laisse aller une grimace avant d'enlever délicatement le bras de son emplacement.

\- Pas de ça avec moi, Atobe.

Pas le moindre du monde outré par l'interdiction, le Roi de Hyotei sourit d'un air narquois avant de promettre :

\- Très bien, je ne le referai plus… Bon. On y va ?

Ils échangent un regard, l'un perplexe, l'autre sûr de lui, puis entrent tout deux dans la salle polyvalente.

À l'intérieur, plusieurs foules s'amassent devant certains tableaux, apparemment pièces maîtresses de cette exposition. Seulement, Yukimura ne semble pas s'y intéresser, et se précipite sans réfléchir au fond de la salle, semant presque Atobe dans sa course. D'ailleurs, lorsque ce dernier arrive enfin à sa hauteur, il pense percevoir les yeux de son vis-à-vis briller d'intérêt. Curieux, il jette également un coup d'œil au tableau et renifle indifféremment :

\- Ah, Renoir…

Immédiatement, Yukimura place un regard effroyable sur le Roi de Hyotei.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as contre Renoir ? Questionne-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

 _Ouh, il me fait presque peur._

\- Rien du tout, Renoir est très bien. Répond Atobe en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- Tu connais quels tableaux ? Demande alors Yukimura dont le regard s'est adouci

\- C'est censé être une question piège ? Taquine Keigo

\- Peut-être.

Acceptant le défi, et y voyant également un habile moyen de conquérir son cœur, la voix riche s'exclame :

\- _Blühender Roßkastanienbaum._

\- C-Comment ? Babultie Yukimura, décontenancé.

Un rire bref s'élève, avant que le Roi de Hyotei accorde :

\- C'est en Allemand. Le titre de base est Le marronnier en fleurs.

\- Mooh, ne me fais plus ça.

Ils échangent un rire bref avant de se concentrer tout deux sur l'oeuvre. Un silence respectueux s'installe alors, leur laissant le temps d'apprécier et étudier la peinture avec la dignité qu'elle mérite. Puis, après de longues minutes de réflexion, Yukimura déclare enfin :

\- C'est une belle pièce.

\- Oui, je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de voir des tableaux de ce peintre, mais j'avoue être séduit. Concède Atobe.

Seiichi lui accorde un regard rempli de soupçons, et il reprend dans un gloussement espiègle :

\- Je suis sérieux, ce n'est pas une technique de drague.

Dans un sourire, Yukimura lui saisit le bras, avant qu'ils circulent de nouveau dans la pièce, Atobe pensant sincèrement avoir marqué un grand nombre de point en même pas une heure. D'ailleurs, il se dit qu'à cette allure, avoir le trophée Seiichi risque d'être beaucoup plus rapide et facile que prévu.

Le petit manège du duo continue durant toute la matinée, puis, vers treize heures, en sortant de la salle polyvalente, Atobe qui est sur une si bonne lancée, propose :

\- Je t'emmène manger quelque part ? Après tout c'est moi qui étais censé te montrer un bel endroit aujourd'hui.

Le visage de Yukimura qui a abordé une mine joyeuse tout au long de ce rendez-vous, s'assombrit soudain, peignant la représentation de l'hésitation. Il regarde Atobe, la route, puis une nouvelle fois Atobe… avant de marmonner :

\- Mais j'avais promis à Sanada…

 _Encore le nom de ce lourdaud_. Pense Keigo. Il était pourtant sûr que Yukimura accepterait. Vexé qu'on refuse ses plans, il fronce les sourcils en annonçant :

\- Tu as accepté mon rendez-vous, tu n'as qu'à reporter votre repas, tu le vois tous les jours après tout…

 _Oups_. La remarque semble énervés Yukimura à un haut niveau, ses sourcils encore plus froncés que ceux d'Atobe, tandis qu'une aura menaçante s'émane de ses prunelles céruléennes.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'annulerai mon repas pour quelqu'un comme toi.

Le Roi de Hyotei serre les poings à la limite de rugir présomptueusement sur lui. Seulement, retrouvant le peu de dignité qu'il possède, sa respiration s'apaise alors que ses yeux se ferment discrètement. Après un souffle, une réflexion, Atobe se dit que jouer la stratégie de la jalousie peut sûrement sauver cette fin de rendez-vous. Il déclare donc d'un ton calme :

\- Désolé, je pense être juste un peu jaloux…

\- Quand bien même, je ne vais pas annuler mon repas avec Sanada. Je n'ai qu'une parole.

Pas prêt de se décourager, Keigo rebondit aussitôt :

\- Qu'une parole ? Alors que dirais-tu de fixer une autre date pour un rendez-vous ? Mais cette fois c'est moi qui invite, et ça sera au restaurant.

\- Bon c'est d'accord. Accorde Yukimura après quelques secondes e réflexion, Que dirais-tu de mercredi après les cours ?

\- Très bien, c'est d'accord.

\- Bon, je te laisse alors, bonne journée Atobe.

 _Ah, tout fonctionne à merveille._

\- Yukimura tu as de la sauce sur…

\- Oh, désolé…

Il essuie précipitamment ses lèvres à l'aide de sa serviette en tissus et accorde une nouvelle fois son attention au poisson grillé dans son assiette.

\- C'était bien… Ce matin ?

Yukimura cligne légèrement des yeux, surpris que son vice-capitaine lui pose ce genre de questions, mais finit par lui accorder une réponse ;

\- Oui, c'était très agréable. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'inquiétais, Atobe est quelqu'un de très gentil.

\- Ah, je vois…

Seiichi avale sa nourriture avant de pencher légèrement la tête sur le côté.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas Sanada ?

\- Non, tout va bien.

L'Empereur fixe le reste de son plat, l'appétit soudainement envolé, puis regarde son capitaine finir son repas.

\- Alors, quelle formation devrions-nous utiliser pour les prochains matchs ?

La mousse épaisse recouvrant ses membres endoloris, Atobe est en train d'apprécier la chaleur de son bain, se prélassant paresseusement après les efforts qu'il a fourni aujourd'hui. Il le pense, il a fait du très bon boulot avec Yukimura, et il croit sincèrement être sur la bonne voie avant qu'il ne se déclare amoureux de lui.

Soudain, alors qu'il était en train de vanter mentalement ses mérites de séducteur, l'un de ses servants vient lui apporter un téléphone. Las, il le saisit et rétorque, agacé :

\- Quoi ?

\- Oh, je te dérange ?

Un mauvais nerf tape contre sa tempe.

\- Oshitari, quoique tu fasses tu me déranges toujours.

Un rire s'élève au bout du fil, propageant la mélodie d'une voix profonde et velouté jusqu'à l'oreille d'Atobe. _Il me donne envie de raccrocher._

\- C'était juste pour savoir comment s'était passé ton rendez-vous.

\- Et bien rien de catastrophique... Soupire-t-il, Tout se passe comme prévu et ce n'est surtout pas Sanada qui a empêché cela. Je te l'avais dis, personne ne peut résister à ma magnificence.

\- Tu es bien sûr de toi…

\- Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ? Il m'a pris le bras pendant notre rendez-vous, et il m'a même accordé une nouvelle date.

\- Tu l'as embrassé ?

\- Oshitari enfin, pas dès le premier rendez-vous.

\- Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas mangé ensemble ?

\- Parce que ce maudit Sanada avait prévu un repas avec lui.

… Silence. Puis un rire.

\- O-Ohé Oshitari, Reprend Atobe, Ce n'est pas ce que tu pen-

\- J'ai bien peur que tu ais du mal à gagner ce trophée Atobe.

 _Ce gars est vraiment une araignée. Qui tisse sa toile et vous dévore par la suite. Je le hais._

\- Je te dis que ce n'est pas ce que tu penses ! Sanada est le meilleur ami de Yukimura, et comme me l'a dit ce dernier, il est du genre à n'avoir qu'une parole !

\- Moi je pense que c'est juste un prétexte. Tu t'es fais volé la place Atobe. Abandonne je te dis, tu ne pourras pas avoir Yukimura.

Les dents serrées, Le Roi de Hyotei approche le combiné du téléphone devant sa bouche avant de s'exclamer :

\- JE L'AURAI. Et ne tâche plus de m'appeler pendant mon bain !

Il s'apprête à raccrocher, mais reprends rapidement et de vive voix :

\- NON ! NE M'APPELE PLUS TOUT COURT !

Puis coupe la communication.

 _Fichu Oshitari…_

* * *

 **Voilà ! Fin de ce chapitre !**

 **J'espère sincèrement que la lecture vous a été agréable, et de ne pas devoir vous faire patienter pour le prochain Chapitre (promis j'essaierai de faire ça d'une meilleure qualité pour le troisième). J'hésite entre suivre mon scénario de base (et donc faire de la Perfect Pair) ou présenter la situation plus en profondeur pour l'Alpha Pair... Vous pouvez me donner votre avis si vous le souhaitez (et si vous êtes toujours là après ces longues semaines d'absence...)**

 **Merci énormément pour vos retours sur le premier chapitre, je souhaite vous revoir très vite !**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Premières Faiblesses

**Bonjour à tous ! Pour une fois, je n'ai pas des mois de retard, et je tiens à garder ce rythme régulier pour les prochains chapitres !**

 **Ici, nous allons parler de l'Alpha Pair. Les chapitres écris à la troisième personne du singulier ne concernant que ceux de l'intrigue "Atobe", nous revoilà avec une narration à la première personne. (Pour ma défense, c'est la façon la plus pertinente que j'ai trouvé pour mettre en évidence les différences de point de vue entre les personnages, et surtout les différences entre ce qu'ils pensent et la façon dont ils agissent)**

 _ **Je vais répondre au commentaire d'Akadream ici présent :**_

 _ **Coucou ! Tout d'abord, merci énormément de ton commentaire !**_

 _ **Je suis contente que la relation Oishitari/Atobe te plaise, je vois que tu as bien saisi le fonctionnement de leurs liens, et pour ce qui est d'un éventuel couple Oishitari x Atobe je garderai le silence !**_

 _ **Effectivement, ici, Keigo se présente comme un vrai séducteur, pour l'instant tu as raison il a jeté son grappin sur Yukimura (malgré le fait qu'il se soit fait remballer sur les**_ **te** **rrains** _ **:p) mais qui sait, peut-être qu'il s'approchera de Fuji dans les prochains chapitres...?**_

 _ **Merci énormément pour tes compliments quant à mon style d'écriture ; ça me va droit au cœur et je promets d'essayer de faire de mieux en mieux au fur et à mesure des chapitres postés.**_

 _ **Pour ce qui est de ton avis par rapport à ma représentation de Yukimura : Merci infiniment. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il était le genre de personne sévère et autoritaire sur les terrains, mais douce avec ses amis. Tandis que pour sa relation avec Sanada, eh bien... Tu vas avoir plus de détails en lisant ce chapitre !**_

 _ **Ne t'inquiète pas pour la taille de ta review, j'aime lire les commentaires, qu'ils soient courts, longs, négatifs ou positifs !**_

 _ **À très vite, Aka !**_

 **Bien. Je vais à présent vous laissez lire ce troisième chapitre. Encore une fois, je ne me relis pas, alors je m'excuse pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe ou d'inattention. On se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture !**

* * *

\- Bonne nuit. Murmurai-je.

J'embrasse le front de ma petite soeur, mes paumes remontant avec douceur les couvertures jusqu'à son petit menton laiteux. J'attends de voir ses yeux papillonner de sommeil avant de quitter la chambre à pas de loup, refermant précautionneusement la porte derrière moi.

Un soupir s'échappe d'entre mes lèvres. Machinalement, mes jambes m'emmènent jusqu'au séjour, où ma mère lit silencieusement un épais roman habillé d'une bordure rouge sanguine. En remarquant ma présence dans la pièce, elle jette un très bref regard sur mon apparence, puis se replonge dans sa lecture.

Assis en face d'elle, je ne peux que l'observer. Ses longs cheveux ondulés, couleur indigo, sont attachés en une natte complexe, tourbillonnant sur quelques centimètres avant de tenir sous la forme d'un chignon épais. Un pull blanc cassé habille ses épaules frêles, tandis qu'un pantalon de cachemire dessine le galbe fin et légèrement musculeux de ses jambes pâles.  
En réalité si je suis installé près d'elle, c'est parce que j'ai à lui parler, mais pour l'instant ma voix ne se manifeste pas, mon cerveau ne semble pas décidé à formuler une quelconque phrase.

Les minutes commencent alors à s'écouler, fatalement. Ma mère ne m'adresse pas un regard, poursuivant avec concentration l'avancé de son histoire, très peu intéressée par ce qui se trouve aux alentours. J'essaie d'ouvrir la bouche, de tenter une approche, mais rien y fait, mes cordes vocales ne semblent pas coopérer, et mon souffle finit par se figer dans ma gorge. Déglutissant difficilement, je reprend un rythme de respiration normal et jette un nouveau coup d'oeil en sa direction…

Elle me fixe à présent. Son livre est posé sur ses genoux, ses bras croisés contre sa poitrine.

\- Tu as quelque chose à dire ? Parce que sinon tu peux remonter dans ta chambre, ta présence est loin d'être souhaitée et tu le sais.

Ma tempe se contracte sous la remarque vexante, mais je reste de marbre.  
Bien décidé à enfin lui adresser la parole, j'inspire profondément puis me lance :

\- J'ai besoin d'argent pour m'acheter des médicaments.

Elle me toise, à mi-chemin entre la perplexité et le dégoût. Alors que je songe à approfondir mon discours, ses mains viennent de nouveau saisir son bouquin pour le porter à ses yeux. D'une voix sèche, elle assène :

\- Tu n'es pas au bord de la mort, si tu veux tant que ça me voler de l'argent tu ferais mieux de trouver de meilleures excuses.  
\- Je suis allé chez le médecin cet après-midi et il m'a donné une ordonnance. L'un des médicaments n'est pas remboursable alors j'ai besoin d'argent.  
\- Eh bien, rétorque-t-elle sans se détacher de sa lecture, tu n'as qu'à aller travailler comme tous les adolescents responsables de ton âge et te le payer toi-même.  
\- Mère, vous savez très bien que je n'ai pas le temps de travailler. Je suis capitaine d'équipe et membre d'un comité scolaire. Je rentre chaque soir à dix-neuf heures.  
\- Et alors ? Le temps si on ne l'a pas, on le trouve. Arrête tes activités et tu seras au loisir de travailler au fast-food. Maintenant laisses-moi, à t'adresser la parole je m'abîme la voix pour rien.

Furieux, je me lève et quitte la pièce tout en la poignardant du regard. Très bien ! Que je crève si ça lui fait tant plaisir !  
Sans faire vraiment attention à ms actions, je me retrouve en quelques secondes dans ma chambre. Ne laissant aucune place à la réflexion j'enfile mon manteau, enfourne avec rage du linge propre ainsi que mes cahiers dans mon sac de cours puis le balance par dessus mon épaule. D'un pas frénétique, j'agite mes jambes dans les escaliers pour les redescendre, causant un vacarme qui attire rapidement la curiosité de ma mère. L'apercevant dans l'embouchure du salon, son livre sous le bras, je continue mon chemin jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, la toisant avec tout le mépris dont sont capables mes prunelles céruléennes.  
Alors que j'enfonce mes pieds dans mes chaussures, je l'entends cependant ordonner d'un ton sévère :

\- Où comptes-tu aller comme ça ? Je t'interdis de quitter le foyer sans mon autorisation.  
\- Je vais chez les Sanada.  
\- Ces Sanada sont vraiment de sombres imbéciles pour toujours accepter de recevoir un déchet comme t-  
\- Oses encore une fois insulter les Sanada et je te le jure, je viendrai jusque dans ton lit pour t'étrangler. Coupe la voix la plus terrifiante que je n'ai jamais employée.

Pendant un instant, elle semble aphone, et je profite de ce moment d'inattention pour quitter la demeure en claquant violemment la porte.  
Une marche rapide et énergique se met alors en place. Je commence à m'enfoncer, toujours un peu plus dans l'obscurité des rues de Tokyo, le chemin que j'emprunte faiblement éclairé par le reflet des rares lampadaires. Je peux évidemment m'engager sur les voies principales, pour ainsi me fondre parmi la foule et les rues lumineuses, mais le peu de clarté des ruelles semble me rassurer, aussi illogique que ça puisse paraître.  
Je viens d'agir impulsivement, et je n'aurai pas du. Je vais à présent devoir trouver une excuse pour l'heure tardive à laquelle je vais arriver chez les Sanada. D'un côté, je me sens stupide, j'ai l'impression d'écraser ma fierté face à ce genre d'action faiblarde, mais d'un autre, j'ai envie de suivre le chemin de mon caprice et de retrouver ce foyer dans lequel je me suis toujours sentie à l'aise.

Car depuis plusieurs années maintenant, je suis devenu un habitué de l'hospitalité des Sanada.  
Beaucoup disent d'eux qu'ils sont trop sévères, trop stricts, mais en réalité ils sont la représentation idéale d'une famille équilibrée. Certes il y a des règles, une discipline, mais il existe également un partage, un profond respect, et un amour manifeste entre eux. Ils ne sont pas forcément collés les uns aux autres, mais dès que quelqu'un a besoin d'une oreille attentive, de tendresse, d'un avis, ils seront tous présent pour subvenir à sa requête. Et c'est cela que je trouve particulièrement admirable dans ce foyer ; ce sont de bonnes personnes. Fondalement gentilles et serviables, même si elle peuvent parfois se cacher sous une façade austère.  
Ils m'accueillent toujours comme leur propre fils, et j'avoue me complaire à le penser.

J'aurai tellement aimé naître dans cette atmosphère.

Je bifurque soudainement et débouche sur la gare. À mes côtés, un bon nombre d'employés ayant fait de grosses heures supplémentaires me doublent afin de rentrer au plus vite chez eux, tandis que j'aperçois quelques bandes d'adolescents zoner sur les quais pour éviter de retourner dans la maison familiale. Un soir, alors que j'avais quitté ma mère en trombe comme aujourd'hui, j'ai très sérieusement hésité à leur parler, à me poser à côté d'eux, accepter leur bière et écouter leurs problèmes. Seulement je me suis rapidement rendu compte que je n'en suis pas capable ; j'ai beau baisser ma garde face aux personnes en qui j'ai sincèrement confiance, je ne peux tout simplement pas me laisser aller de la même façon avec des inconnus. Et ces jeunes qui peuvent peut-être me ressembler restent malgré tout des inconnus.

Je regarde le tableau lumineux indiquant les départs des trains intercités. Le mien va sûrement arriver d'une seconde à l'autre, alors je me presse en direction du quaie 3, celui qui m'emmènera tout droit chez les Sanada.

Et en effet, à peine mes yeux rencontre la ligne de sécurité qu'un vacarme vrombissant rugit à ma droite. Le train entre en gare, crissant les rails sur plus de dix mètres avant de s'arrêter, permettant l'accueil de nombreux passagers.  
D'un pas vif, je m'élance aux arrières d'épaules rigides, puis, pénétrant dans le véhicule je m'assois sur le premier siège heurtant ma vue. Installé, je jette un vague coup d'oeil aux alentours avant de me plonger dans mes pensées.

Ah, mince, j'ai oublié de prendre ma raquette. Dans un soupir discret, je profite de cette révélation pour jeter un oeil au contenu de mon sac ; de la paperasse pour le club de tennis, mes cahiers et livres scolaire, un pyjama, mon uniforme… Normalement, à part ma raquette, j'ai emporté le nécessaire. Un nouveau souffle. L'équipe va certainement me soumettre à l'équivalent d'un interrogatoire face à cet oubli très peu caractéristique de ma personnalité. J'imagine déjà Akaya s'offusquer de mon manque de rigueur, tandis que Niou tente de me cuisiner jusqu'à ce que j'avoue comment une telle erreur a pu arriver.

Heureusement, Sanada est là. Sanada est toujours là pour moi.

L'évocation de son nom me fait alors soudainement penser à son comportement à l'égard d'Atobe, la dernière fois. La façon dont il s'est interposé entre lui et moi m'a affreusement contrarié et durant l'intégralité de notre journée de cours ce jour-là, je l'ai ignoré, semé dans les couloirs, jusqu'à ce que le soir il vienne à moi pour s'excuser et me demander de déjeuner avec lui le lendemain. Evidemment j'ai accepté, car malgré tout, même si parfois il faute, Sanada restera toujours la personne avec laquelle je me sens le plus en confiance. D'aussi longtemps que je m'en souvienne, ses bras ont toujours frôlé les miens pendant que je marche, son ombre, surplombé le chemin jusqu'à la gare, ses yeux en perpétuelle communication avec mon regard.  
C'est un ami cher à mes yeux, pour rien au monde je briserai notre relation.

Tout à coup, une voix mécanique annonce mon arrêt, et je quitte le flux de ma pensé pour retourner dans la réalité. Saisissant mon sac, je me presse vers la sortie du train, m'enfonçant dans la gare jusqu'à en sortir à son opposé, au bout de quelques minutes. Aussitôt, le vent hivernal vient fouetter le col de mon manteau, qui s'écarte dans un abattement violent. L'air glacial vient frôler ma peau, provoquant un chatouillement au niveau de mon cou qui me pousse à tousser grossièrement. Replaçant ma veste correctement, je me presse alors en direction du foyer Sanada, les conseils de mon docteur paraissant comme clignoter dans mon esprit. Je dois rester à l'abri du froid et prendre mes médicaments… Si seulement j'avais de l'argent pour ça.  
Après quelques pas, je me retrouve dans l'immense jardin japonais, je sillonne différents chemins pour enfin arriver à ma destination ; la porte d'entrée.

Une certaine appréhension parcours soudain mon estomac mais je l'ignore, appuyant plutôt sur la sonnette annonçant la venue d'un étranger.  
J'entends quelques éclats de voix, puis le bruits caractéristique que font des pas lorsqu'ils sont pressés. Un cliquetis mécanique, et la porte coulisse devant moi.

\- Oh ! Seiichi ! Que fais-tu ici à cette heure tardive ? Est-t-il arrivé quelque chose ?

La mère de Sanada semble profondément concerné, ses yeux bruns pailleté d'or analysant le moindre aspect de mon apparence. D'un froncement de sourcils résigné j'explique alors :

\- Ma mère a soudainement eu besoin de sortir, elle m'a alors demandé si je pouvais dormir chez un ami, et pour pas l'inquiéter eh bien…  
\- Est-ce grave ? Ta famille est en danger ? Coupe alors la voix inquiète de la mère Sanada.  
\- Oh, non, rien de grave, ma mère voulait seulement s'assurer que je ne reste pas seul à la maison…  
\- Et ta petite soeur ?  
\- Elle est chez une amie ce soir.

Ses épaules crispées semblent comme se détendre face à cette phrase. Faisant un peu plus coulisser la porte d'entrée, sa tête me fait signe de venir à l'intérieur. J'obéis, refermant derrière moi.

\- Déposes tes chaussures et va voir mon mari, il est dans le salon avec Gen'emon. Tu devrais prendre notre numéro, comme ça si quelque chose de ce genre arrive dans le futur, tu pourras nous appeler pour vérifier si nous sommes à la maison.

Décrochant mes souliers de mes chevilles je lui adresse un sourire reconnaissant.

\- Merci énormément Madame Sanada, je suis désolé de vous causer du soucis.  
\- Ca ne fait rien, M'assure-t-elle dans un doux regard, va maintenant.

Après avoir courbé poliment l'échine face à elle, je m'enfonce dans les couloirs de la vieille maison traditionnelle japonaise. L'aisance que j'ai à me souvenir de l'emplacement de chacune de ses pièces prouve la fréquence à laquelle je la fréquente, et la réalisation me fait grimacer ; si seulement j'habitais ici pour de vrai…

Me déplaçant sur ma gauche, je pénètre enfin dans le vaste salon. Mes pieds ont à peine le temps de faire deux pas qu'une voix grave et profonde s'exclame :

\- Tiens donc Seiichi, on ne m'a pas prévenu de ta visite !  
\- C'était imprévu Monsieur. Bonsoir.  
\- Bonsoir, Répond Gen'emon, un paquet de carte au creux de la main, Tu commences à être un habitué des lieux mon garçon.  
\- Oui, j'en ai bien peur. Répondis-je avec humour.  
\- Si tu es dans le salon c'est que ma femme t'as laissé entrer. J'espère que rien de grave est arrivé. M'assure le père Sanada.

\- Non, rien de grave, merci de vous en inquiéter. Assurais-je dans un sourire, Avez-vous besoin de moi, ou je peux rejoindre Genichirou ?  
\- Il est dans sa chambre, M'assure Gen'emon, vas-y avant qu'il ne s'endorme.  
\- Merci infiniment. Dis-je en me courbant respectueusement.

Je tourne les talons, m'apprêtant à quitter la pièce lorsque le père Sanada m'indique :

\- Remonte juste le linge de Genichirou en allant le voir, il est en bas des escaliers.  
\- Oui, certainement Monsieur Sanada.

Je quitte enfin la pièce, traversant de nouveau le couloir afin accéder aux escaliers. Effectivement, au sol, un panier en osier contenant un haut tas de vêtements propres n'attend qu'à être récupéré. Je me penche, soulevant le tout, puis commence à monter quand j'entends :

\- Ah, Seiichi ? Mon mari t'as dit de monter le linge… ? Ah je vois que oui. Dis-moi, sois gentil avec Genichirou d'accord ? Je crois qu'il n'est pas trop dans son assiette en ce moment, et je ne pense pas que c'est le genre de conversation qu'il veut avoir avec sa mère.

Me figeant sur les marches, je me tourne à moitié pour rencontrer son regard.

\- Comment ça… ? Questionnai-je d'une voix faible  
\- Eh bien… Soupira-t-elle, Il évite de me parler de ses journées, évite également son grand-père -alors que tu sais à quel point il le respecte et aime passer du temps avec lui, puis aussi lorsqu'il est revenu de votre repas, il semblait un peu… triste. Je ne sais pas si ça a un rapport avec toi Seiichi, mais sois gentil avec lui, d'accord ?  
\- Je… Oui, bien évidemment Madame Sanada.

Elle me gratifie d'un sourire, celui d'une mère aimante et compatissante. Je ne peux empêcher mes lèvres de lui rendre, appréciant la douceur de la mère de mon meilleur ami, puis je reprend ma route, grimpant les marches et avançant jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de Sanada. En raffermissant ma poigne contre le panier, je déclare d'un ton calme :

\- Genichirou… ? Tu dors ? C'est moi, Yukimura.

Le silence me répond. Puis, brusquement, la porte coulisse devant moi, révélant le visage sévère de mon vice-capitaine. Ses prunelles, si semblables à celles de sa mère, rencontrent les miennes pendant un instant, puis il baisse les yeux, saisissant son linge d'une main forte.

\- Tu as des problèmes Yukimura ? Questionne-t-il d'un ton neutre.

Je lui emboite le pas dans sa chambre, refermant la porte derrière moi. Alors qu'il commence à plier soigneusement ses vêtements, je décide de m'asseoir à son bureau, le contemplant dans sa tâche.

\- D'après ta mère tu serais celui qui aurait des problèmes, Sanada.

Il se fige dans ses mouvements un instant, avant de se mouvoir de nouveau comme si aucun trouble ne le préoccupait.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle a dit ça.

Je laisse aller un silence, observant la robustesse de ses mains, la dextérité de ses doigts pliants les différents tissus à ses pieds. C'est étrange, il semble trop calme. Bien sûr, en ma compagnie, il est loin d'être la boule d'impulsivité et d'agressivité pour laquelle il est connu, mais face à la déclaration que je lui ai faite, il est censé être beaucoup plus… Troublé.  
D'un geste aisé, il soulève sa pile de linge parfaitement symétrique puis la range soigneusement dans son armoire. Lentement, il fait volte-face, capturant mon regard de ses yeux ambrés avant de s'avancer vers son lit, prenant place face à moi, notre contact visuel toujours scellé.

\- Ce n'est pas de toi de venir sans prévenir, Reprend-t-il de sa voix profonde, que s'est-il passé ?

J'essaies de fuir ses yeux en tournant la tête, mais presque aussitôt, il se lève pour venir se planter devant moi, reconnectant ainsi notre lien.

\- Seiichi. Ajoute-t-il plus faiblement.

Face aux reflets de ses prunelles, je me sens tout à coup extrêmement vulnérable, comme si il était capable de plonger en moi pour y découvrir mes plus noirs secrets. Je cligne des yeux, déglutis, tente de reprendre une contenance, avant d'enfin répondre :

\- Ce n'est pas important, ta mère m'a inquiété ; es-tu sûr que ça va ?

Il continue de me sonder du regard un long moment, tellement, qu'au bout d'un certain temps j'en viens à me demander si il me répondra un jour. Mais soudain, action inédite de sa part, ses paumes viennent saisir les miennes doucement, puis les tire en sa direction afin que je me lève de sa chaise.  
Debout, je lui lance un air étonné, qu'il ignore, préférant recoiffer de ses doigts habiles l'une de mes mèches de cheveux ondulés derrière mon oreille. Des frissons me parcours à la sensation, et alors que je me décidais à rajouter quelque chose, sa voix m'annonce :

\- Ce n'est rien, je suis un peu à cran, tout simplement.  
\- Il y a-t-il seulement un jour où tu ne l'es pas ?

Il laisse un grognement s'échapper tandis que je ris faiblement tout en le regardant.

\- Est-ce aussi grave que cela ?

Je reste pantois face à la question.

\- Comment ça ?  
\- Ton problème, est-il si grave que cela pour que tu ne veuilles pas m'en parler ?  
Une grimace presque retenue déforme mon visage. J'aimerai sincèrement lui avouer, comme j'aurai préféré ne pas mentir à sa famille, mais malheureusement je ne peux pas inquiéter Sanada davantage ; il s'occupe de moi depuis beaucoup trop d'années maintenant, il faut que j'apprenne à régler mes problèmes seul.

\- Vraiment, je t'assure que ce n'est rien de gra-ATCHOUM !

Je place aussitôt le creux de mon coude en direction de mon nez, interceptant l'éternuement avec vivacité. Sans que je l'aperçoive, la paume calleuse de Sanada vient palper mon front, et je retiens de justesse un mouvement de recul face à la froideur de cette dernière.

\- Est-ce que tu es tombé malade, Yukimura ? Questionne-t-il alors d'un ton neutre.  
\- Euh, oui, je suis allé voir le médecin, je dois acheter des médicaments demain.  
\- Tu veux que j'aille demander à ma mère ce qu'on a en attendant ?  
\- Non, Assurais-je, je profite déjà bien assez de votre hospitalité ; je peux attendre une soirée ne t'inquiète pas.  
\- Hm… Répond-t-il d'un ton peu convaincant, Changes-toi et va te coucher je reviens.  
\- Hein ? Mais-  
\- Je reviens.

La maturité de ses actes et paroles me font alors obéir. Tandis qu'il quitte la pièce, je plonge de ce fait mes mains dans mon sac et y extirpe mon pyjama. J'essaie de me changer rapidement, puis m'allonge sous les couvertures du lit de Sanada.  
Sa mère a raison, il agit de façon étrange ; même si il est capable d'agir de façon responsable et pertinente, il ne n'a cependant jamais nier en bloc mes dires, surtout lorsque je lui demande si son moral est au beau fixe.  
D'habitude, il réagit de façon plutôt impulsive, gêné qu'on vienne empiéter sur son intimité, mais tout à l'heure, il a juste demeuré… Neutre.  
Soudain, j'entends des pas résonner dans le couloir, et très vite, Sanada entre de nouveau dans sa chambre.  
Accompagné de sa mère.

Cette dernière en remarquant mon regard étonné, s'approche de moi avec un thermomètre. Comprenant la demande, j'ouvre alors la bouche pour qu'elle le place, avant qu'elle ne lance d'une voix autoritaire :

\- Genichirou pense que tu as de la fièvre. Préviens-nous la prochaine fois Seiichi, il est hors de question que je laisse un malade sans soins dans cette maison.  
\- Pardonnez-  
\- Chut, Me coupe-t-elle, tu vas faire tomber le thermomètre.

Je tente de faire briller mes pupilles d'un air désolé, avant de fixer Sanada à ses côtés. Dans ses bras, il tient une bassine contenant eau et gant, tandis que refermée dans sa main j'aperçois la sangle de la trousse à pharmacie de la demeure. Au bout de quelques minutes, la mère vient me retirer le petit objet de ma bouche puis en consulte la température indiquée. Dans un soupir, elle indique :

\- Tu as pas mal de fièvre Seiichi, tu es allé voir un médecin ?  
\- Oui…  
\- Est-ce que tu as des médicaments, une ordonnance ?  
\- Seulement une ordonnance Madame Sanada.

D'un geste las du bras, je désigne mon sac, et elle s'avance pour y regarder à l'intérieur. Très vite, et grâce à mes instructions, elle trouve le petit bout de papier, qu'elle lit attentivement une fois redressée.

\- Genichirou, tu lui donneras un comprimé de la boîte bleue, deux de la rouge. Je compte sur toi pour éponger son front cette nuit, d'accord ?  
\- Très bien. Acquiesce mon meilleur ami dans un mouvement affirmatif de la tête.  
\- Je vais chercher un verre d'eau pour ses comprimés. Seiichi, Déclare-t-elle en s'adressant soudain à moi, Je ne veux pas que tu traîne au lit, essaie de dormir rapidement.  
\- Oui, Madame Sanada. Merci infiniment.  
\- Ce n'est rien. M'adresse-t-elle en quittant la pièce.

Aussitôt, Genichirou pose la bassine au sol, près du lit, puis vient s'asseoir à côté. Nos deux visages sont l'un en face de l'autre.

\- Seiichi, Commence-t-il d'un ton inquiet, te connaissant, tu es beaucoup trop fier pour venir ici en pleine nuit, qui plus est malade. Il se passe quelque chose, et tu sais, je l'ai remarqué depuis quelques temps. Je ne voulais pas te forcer la main jusqu'à ce que tu te décides d'en parler, seulement… J'ai l'impression que ça devient grave.

Je ne peux que fixer ses yeux ambrés sans vraiment savoir comment réagir. Il a raison, je suis fier, tellement fier que je ne peux lui avouer le chaos de ma vie familiale. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète, qu'il voit à quel point j'ai honte de cette partie de ma vie.  
Alors, dans une dernière tentative désespérée, je déclare :

\- Tu es inquiet mais moi aussi ; ta mère a raison tu es étrange aujourd'hui, je me demande si tu vas bien.  
\- Ce n'est rien, je pensais juste à la façon dont j'ai agis face à Atobe la dernière fois. Toi en revanche, ça à l'air plus grave.

Il me lance un regard sévère, comme pour m'influencer à lui répondre. J'allais lui céder, quand soudain la mère de Sanada entre de nouveau dans la chambre, un énorme verre d'eau dans la main.

\- Et voilà, Seiichi. Je vous laisse tous les deux, Genichirou n'oublie pas-  
\- Oui maman, je sais, un de la bleue, deux de la rouge et surtout ne pas oublier de lui éponger le front. Coupe Sanada avec calme.  
\- Dormez bien les garçons. Déclare d'une voix douce la mère avant de quitter définitivement la pièce, refermant la porte derrière elle.

Genichirou saisit alors la trousse à pharmacie, fouillant à l'intérieur de façon brève avant d'y trouver les deux boîtes décrites précédemment par sa mère. Rapidement, il me donne ma dose de comprimés, que j'avale sans trop de problème après avoir bu quelques gorgées du verre d'eau.  
Reprenant le récipient de mes mains, Sanada se lève par la suite pour éteindre la lumière. J'entends un bruit sourd (sûrement le verre qu'il a posé) avant de le sentir se rasseoir près de moi.  
De nouveaux sons parviennent jusqu'à mes oreilles, notamment celui de l'eau que l'on trouble d'un geste de la main, puis soudainement, un tissus frais tombe lourdement sur mon front, rafraîchissant dans un soulagement la chaleur étouffante de mon visage.

\- Et toi, tu ne dors pas ? Murmurai-je dans un souffle.  
\- Pas pour l'instant. Répond la voix profonde de Sanada.  
\- Ne tarde pas trop, si tu es fatigué et que tu te relâche pendant la pratique de demain, je vais quand même devoir te faire courir.  
\- Comme si tu étais en état de participer à notre entraînement demain.

Je lâche un grognement offusqué.

\- Un capitaine ne sèche jamais, quoiqu'il arrive.  
\- Je suis d'accord, la discipline de notre club est cruciale, mais je n'accepterai pas que tu joues avec ta santé, même si c'est pour Rikkaidai.

\- Je viendrais tout de même. Assurais-je catégoriquement.  
\- Je suppose que je ne peux pas te faire changer d'avis, de toute façon…

Un silence s'installe, pendant lequel je tente de m'endormir. Les yeux clos, je laisse mes muscles s'apaiser doucement, relâchant la pression, essayant de trouver au plus vite le repos, et par extension, les bras de Morphé.  
Puis, alors que je me sens enfin m'envoler vers le royaume des songes, un murmure vient effleurer mon oreille, signant mes adieux avec la réalité ;

" Reposes-toi bien, Seiichi "

_ 

Le lendemain à la pratique, les titulaires semblent, comme prévu, se poser un nombre affligeant de questions. Ainsi, tous vêtus de leur uniforme, ils tournent autour de moi, leurs regards me ciblant tels des requins affamés. Dans un profond soupir, je fais rassembler le reste de l'équipe pour leur donner les ordres matinaux, puis lorsqu'ils se dispersent, je me tourne vers mes amis, déclarant d'un ton piqué :

\- Qui a-t-il, vous n'êtes pas décidés à vous échauffer ?  
\- Je pense que nous sommes justes curieux, Seiichi. M'informe Renji de sa voix paisible.  
\- Curieux à quel sujet ? Répondis-je, agacé.  
\- Eh bien… pourquoi as-tu oublié ta raquette ?  
\- Et c'est quoi cette horrible écharpe ? Intervient Niou.  
\- Sans oublier le fait que le vice-capitaine n'arrête pas de te suivre du regard depuis tout à l'heure. Termine Marui en soufflant dans son chewing-gum.

Un mauvais nerf frappe ma tempe nerveusement, profondément irrité par leur curiosité. Essayant de reprendre mon calme, je réajuste ma veste sur mes épaules avant de répondre d'un ton sévère, propre à celui que j'emploie en tant que capitaine :

\- J'ai oublié ma raquette quand j'ai pris mes affaires pour dormir chez Sanada hier soir, et vu que je suis un peu malade, il m'a forcé en sortant des vestiaires à porter cette écharpe. Quant aux regards, Marui, je n'en sais rien, je ne suis pas dans sa tête, donc tu ferais mieux de lui demander toi même. Maintenant, allez vous échauffez, on n'est pas dans un salon de thé ici.

Tous s'exécutent, sûrement afin d'éviter le retour de mes foudres s'ils s'autorisaient une nouvelle audace. Cependant, après leurs nombres de tours de terrains quotidien et exercices d'étirements, je vois les cheveux bouclés d'Akaya voleter jusqu'à moi. Décidément, il n'apprendra jamais à s'arrêter à temps. De ses émeraudes pétillantes, il m'intime dans une moue boudeuse :

\- Capitaine, je ne comprends pas, nous avons toujours une punition lorsque nous oublions notre équipement, et toi tu-  
\- Akaya, avant que ta frimousse de première année n'atteigne l'enceinte du collège, j'avais déjà couru le double de tours de ton entraînement matinal. Maintenant, si tu veux à ce point te fondre dans mes pas, il est tout à ma convenance de t'ordonner de courir...disons, cent tours avant le début matchs ?  
\- Euh, j-je...Balbutie l'As de Riikkaidai en grimaçant, Je vais continuer la pratique !

Puis soudain, alors qu'il s'en va rejoindre les titulaires, un étourdissement me fait légèrement vaciller. Plaçant mes mains contre mes tempes, j'ai comme l'impression que quelqu'un écrase ma tête, la compresse avec force. Boum, boum. Mon poul bat si fort qu'il semble faire vibrer le sang dans mes veines. Je ferme les yeux d'un air crispé, luttant contre la douleur sifflante, et bientôt un noeud se forme dans ma gorge, m'empêchant de respirer correctement. Je trébuche en tentant de retrouver l'équilibre… pour atterrir dans les bras musclés de mon vice-capitaine.

Trou noir.

_

Des murmures me sortent de l'inconscient. Lentement, je papillonne des yeux, retrouvant petit à petit l'usage de mes membres, ma faculté à réfléchir correctement. Tournant la tête à droite, puis à gauche, j'identifie la pièce ; je suis installé dans l'un des lits de l'infirmerie.  
Essayant de me concentrer sur la conversation qui a lieu non loin, je commence alors par comprendre :

\- Oui, d'après son ordonnance, c'est bien une grippe. Je n'ai pas très bien compris, mais en appelant à son foyer, la mère de l'élève Yukimura semblait… pratiquement hermétique face à la situation de son fils. Est-ce que vous êtes au courant de quelque chose, élève Sanada ?  
\- Non, Madame.  
\- Très bien, restez ici il n'est plus en danger. Je dois aller parler avec le directeur.

Un silence s'installe alors, puis, après quelques bruits de pas, l'ombre caractéristique de Sanada vient se refléter contre le rideau entourant mon lit. Précautionneusement, il se faufile entre l'embrasure de ce dernier, plantant ses deux pieds en face de moi. Son air calme de la veille semble s'être envolé, et c'est avec un regard austère qu'il ordonne :

\- Encore une fois, je ne t'ai pas forcé hier soir, mais là ça commence à devenir très grave. Que se passe-t-il chez toi Yukimura ? Et je ne partirai pas d'ici sans que tu me donnes une réponse convenable.

Je déglutis difficilement. Que dois-je faire ? 

* * *

**Fin de ce troisième chapitre !  
** **  
** **Pour ce qui est des détails concernant la vie familiale de Yukimura, j'ai bien peur que vous deviez attendre encore un petit peu. Il y a un certain nombre de choses à savoir à ce sujet, et j'espère que ce côté sérieux de l'intrigue sera intéressant à vos yeux (un peu comme pour l'intrigue Tezuka).  
** **De nouveau, j'espère que la lecture vous a plu, et que vous continuerez de lire cette histoire ! Quel couple pour le prochain chapitre ... ? Je pense que la Perfect Pair se doit d'être mise en avant, pas vous ?**

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis en commentaire, et normalement, à très vite pour un chapitre quatre !**


	4. Chapitre 4 : Une aide bénéfique

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **J'avais promis être plus régulière, eh bien, wahou, deux chapitres dans la semaine ! Ne vous y habituez pas trop tout de même, c'est exceptionnel ! ( Je ne tiendrais pas un rythme aussi soutenu, je le crains)  
Ici nous allons parler de Tezuka et Fuji. Point de vue de Tezuka. J'espère que découvrir Fuji sans lire ses pensés qui vous influence dans la narration sera intéressant pour vous ! **  
**  
Je vais à présent répondre aux commentaires :**

 ** _Akadream : Coucou Akadream !_**

 ** _Merci pour ton commentaire ! Je suis très heureuse que tu apprécies mon style d'écriture ! Merci, merci !_**

 ** _Pour ce qui est de la mère de Yukimura, oui, je le promets on en apprendra un peu plus par la suite et c'est clair qu'elle est loin d'être une enfant de chœur !  
Je suis également contente de savoir que tu apprécies ma façon de présenter Yukimura et sa relation avec Sanada. La confiance avant tout, même si la fierté du Roi de Rikkai est parfois frustrante ah, ah !_**

 ** _Pour ce qui est des inquiétudes de Sanada, je garde le silence, tout comme pour la grippe, même si évidemment elle n'est pas de bon augure..._**

 ** _J'espère que ce chapitre sur la Perfect Pair va te plaire !_**

 ** _À très vite, Aka !_**

 ** _Youki Minaco : Bonjour Youki !_**

 ** _Je suis contente de tes commentaires en français, merci pour cet effort, et merci d'avoir prit la peine de me donner ton avis.  
I'm going to answer in English if you don't mind, I think it will be more confortable for the two of us :)))  
Yeah, for sure, Atobe is interessed by Yukimura... And Fuji. But you're right it won't be easy for him to seduce them with the strong willed Sanada and Tezuka in the area lol!  
In this chapter, more informations about the Perfect Pair, I'm sure you're happy about it lol! (go TeFu!)_**

 ** _J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire, et je souhaite également te revoir en commentaires, que ce soit en Anglais ou en Français (Write with the langage you're the most confortable about, don't worry!)_**

 ** _À très vite !_**

 **Bien, je vous laisse à présent à la lecture de ce quatrième chapitre ! On se retrouve plus bas !**

* * *

Je ne suis pas le genre de personne superstitieuse, mais parfois, il m'arrive de croire au destin.

Le lieu de votre naissance, vos rencontres, votre avenir… Et si tout était prédestiné dès le départ ? Écrit à l'encre de votre sang, sur les pages de votre âme ?  
Souvent, je me questionne à ce sujet, me demandant si les inconnus que je vois marcher dans la rue participent à la progression de mon destin, et si eux aussi ont l'impression d'en posséder un tout tracé. Lorsque je vois le visage de mes amis, titulaires du club de tennis Seigaku, je ne peux m'empêcher de croire que notre rencontre était prévue, qu'il y a un but à tout ça, qu'il faut que je progresse avec eux vers des terres inconnues...

Mais de toute façon, si le destin existe réellement, le mien doit sûrement être de mauvais augure, car, d'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, ma santé m'a toujours fait défaut.  
Ainsi, enfant, je me blessais souvent en jouant dans le jardin, puis maintenant, adolescent, mes os se brisent, ma peau se marque de bleus.

Et des ecchymoses, aujourd'hui, j'en ai une collection.

Mes yeux viennent se poser durement sur le reflet de mon torse, dans mon miroir. Quand est-ce qu'ils partiront…? Plusieurs jours se sont écoulés depuis l'incident, et les traces violacées demeurent toujours, créant un contraste répugnant entre elles et la couleur diaphane de ma peau.

Dans un mouvement sec du bras, j'enfile la première manche de ma chemise, tentant d'oublier l'horreur que j'ai éprouvé lorsque ces blessures sont apparues.  
Ce qui me désespère dans cette mésaventure, hormi le fait que ce soit terrible, c'est la réticence qu'éprouve désormais mon corps face à tout contact physique. En effet, j'ai beau essayer de me rassurer mentalement, lorsque ma mère s'approche de moi pour m'embrasser, mon corps la rejette dans un sursaut. Ce serait mentir si j'affirmais ne pas être affecté, cependant, en tant que capitaine de Seigaku, je ne dois pas montrer cette partie de moi, il est de mon devoir de rester impassible, humble, et autoritaire.

Alors, lorsque je passe mon sac d'école par dessus mon épaule et que je m'apprête à quitter la maison, je tente toujours au minimum un sourire à l'égard de ma mère, avant de replacer cette façade d'inaccessibilité sur mon visage, en sortant de la demeure.

Aujourd'hui, Fuji m'attend devant le portail donnant accès au jardin. À vrai dire, après avoir découvert mon petit secret, il a bousculé l'habitude tacite qui avait entre nous, celle où c'était moi qui le rejoignait chez lui chaque matin.  
M'approchant, je distingue quelques mèches de ses cheveux voleter face au vent hivernal, puis son doux sourire.

\- Bonjour Tezuka. M'annonce-t-il d'une voix androgyne.  
\- Tu devrais arrêter de te lever plus tôt pour venir ici.  
\- Hm ? Pourquoi donc ? Après tout c'est ce que tu faisais avant…

\- Mais moi j'ai l'habitude de me lever plus tôt, je travaille mes cours le matin.

\- Qui te dis que je ne le fais pas également ? Tente t-il dans un regard taquin.  
\- Tu ne le fais pas, Fuji.

Son rire vient éclore près de mes oreilles, provoquant une chaleur réconfortante dans mon estomac.  
Depuis que je le connais, c'est toujours ce qu'a provoqué son rire chez moi ; une impression rassurante, une vague de joie.

\- Tu sais Tezuka, la météo prévoit de la neige aujourd'hui. Tu penses qu'on puisse maintenir la pratique du matin ?

\- On verra sur place.

Il acquiesce d'un mouvement affirmatif de la tête et nous commençons à marcher en direction du collège, silencieux.

Je sens le regard de Fuji scruter mon visage, détaillant mes traits pour sûrement en définir mon état psychologique. Je tente de rester impassible, essayant d'ignorer sa présence. J'observe alors les rues s'animer doucement, accueillant sur ses routes le ronflement vrombissant des premières voitures de la matinée. Le ciel semble briller de part sa clarté, s'étendant dans une masse d'un blanc pur, presque révélateur des flocons à venir. La légère brise glacée vient concurrencer la chaleur de mon écharpe, sur laquelle je tire afin de la replacer. Des bruits divers, des couleurs pâles, prennent lentement vie autour de moi, reflétant enfin le début de la journée.  
Tout en continuant notre trajet, je comprends vite que Fuji m'observe toujours. Rehaussant mes lunettes, je me persuade intérieurement que ça ne me dérange pas... Cependant, dans une bifurcation, je ne peux davantage supporter le poids de ses yeux, et ma voix trahit :

\- Il y a un problème Fuji ?  
\- Ah ? S'étonne t-il, manifestement perdu dans ses pensées, Euh, non, rien, je…  
\- Alors pourquoi me fixes-tu ainsi depuis que nous sommes partis de chez moi ?

Il laisse aller un rire qui me semble désillusionné, avant de passer une main dans sa frange désordonnée. En tentant un sourire, il me répond :

\- Je sais que tu ne veux pas en parler, seulement… J'ai peur pour toi.  
\- Fuji, n'en parlons pas je te prie.  
\- Tezuka… Murmure-t-il soudain.

Je laisse mon regard s'abandonner sur son visage. Il paraît contenir une émotion douloureuse, forçant ses traits à garder son masque chaleureux.

\- Fuji, Répétais-je d'un ton plus catégorique, n'en parlons pas.

Il m'accorde un léger mouvement de tête, puis nous reprenons notre route. Très vite, nous arrivons dans l'enceinte du collège, et comme l'avait prédit le Tensai de Seigaku, la neige commence à tomber paresseusement. Toutefois, nous accédons aux terrains, attendant patiemment le reste de l'équipe afin que tous puissent entendre mon verdict quant au maintien de l'entraînement.  
Arrivés beaucoup trop tôt, Fuji et moi demeurons seuls, nous fixant dans le blanc des yeux sans rien dire.  
C'est à cet instant cependant, que je remarque un comportement inédit de la part du génie. Il triture ses mains dans un geste d'anxiété manifeste, même si son visage semble toujours aussi détendu. Inconsciemment, j'avance ma main vers lui… Puis nos regards se croisent. Le lagon de ses yeux percutent mes pupilles, et dans une réalisation terrifiante, ma paume reprend avec vivacité sa place originelle. Ce n'est pas contre Fuji, je voulais le réconforter, mais mon corps m'a encore trahi…

\- Tezuka, j'aimerais que l'on discute tous les deux pendant la pause de midi. M'intime t-il avec un sérieux qu'il ne montre presque jamais.

L'océan ravageur de ses prunelles renversent mon âme, et même si d'habitude, je suis de ceux qui ont toujours la possibilité de refuser une proposition, à cet instant, je me sens comme mis au pied du mur.

\- Très bien. Accordais-je alors de ma voix grave.

\- Hoi, Hoi ! Intervient soudain une voix fluette, vous êtes déjà là ? Waouh ! C'est quoi cette tension entre vous ?!

Aussitôt, je me détache du regard de Fuji, tandis que ce dernier reprend une apparence plus habituelle, souriant avec gentillesse à son ami.

\- C'est rien Eiji, on discutait. Répond t-il.  
\- Ah, je vois, Fujiko garde des secrets.  
\- Comme tout le monde, je suppose…

Les laissant à leur conversation naissante, j'observe le reste des habitués faire leur entrée sur les terrains. La neige, toujours aussi paresseuse, tourbillonne autour d'eux, emmitouflés dans leurs manteaux d'hiver. Très vite un brouhaha s'élève au rythme des nombreuses conversations animées, et j'observe leur gaîté dans un silence paisible. À part Fuji, personne n'est au courant de mon état, cependant les voir si heureux dès le matin me réconforte. Je patiente encore quelques minutes, peut-être plus que nécessaire, avant d'annoncer de ma voix de capitaine :

\- Bien, tout le monde, écoutez-moi !

Aussitôt, le calme revient, les titulaires ainsi que le reste du club me fixant attentivement.

\- À cause de la neige, Repris-je, je pense qu'il serait judicieux d'annuler la pratique de la matinée. Si vous voyez des flocons ce soir, ne venez pas sur les terrains, je l'annule également si c'est le cas.

Plusieurs exclamations rugissent de toutes parts, causant un vacarme tonitruant. Cependant, Oishi intervient :

\- Il n'y a aucune remarque à faire, allez en cours !

Des soupirs se font entendre mais tous obéissent, quittant au fur et à mesure les terrains. Je lance un regard reconnaissant envers mon vice-capitaine, qui s'approche de moi en l'interceptant. Sans que je puisse m'y attendre, il passe alors son bras autour de mes épaules dans un geste amical. Mes yeux s'écarquillent tandis que je m'écarte vivement, comme brûlé.  
Mince, encore une réaction incontrôlée…

Ses prunelles me lancent un regard perplexe, très surpris de ma réaction. Je tente de garder mon calme, cherchant au plus vite une solution, quelque chose à dire, quand soudain une voix androgyne intervient :

\- Oishi, tu lui as fais peur, tu sais à quel point Tezuka peut être perdu dans ses pensés parfois.  
\- Ah, euh, oui je suppose… Répond le vice-capitaine en clignant des yeux.

Je me tourne vers Fuji. Il me sourit malicieusement, puis s'avance lui aussi près de moi.

\- N'oublie pas, Tezuka. À midi je t'attends sur le toit du Lycée.

Puis il quitte également les terrains, ses mèches châtains clairs à la merci du vent. 

La neige tombe violemment à présent. Elle s'abat telle la foudre sur le sol de la cours, et assis sur ma chaise de classe, je ne peux qu'observer cette guerre entre terre et ciel. En l'espace de deux heures, le sol s'est recouvert d'un épais tapis de coton, donnant l'impression d'une vague de nuage s'étendant sur de larges horizons. En regardant mon cahier d'école, je me rends compte à quel point j'ai lézardé sur mes devoirs d'élèves et je me sermonne intérieurement.  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis si distrait aujourd'hui, mais il ne faut pas que je baisse ma garde ; restons concentrés ! Il faut que je fasse mes exercices, comme j'en ai l'habitude, et de façon consciencieuse.

Baissant les yeux vers les énoncés, je m'attèle alors à les réaliser avec tout le sérieux dont je suis capable. Sans que je m'en aperçoive, mes inquiétudes et mon anxiété disparaissent, ne laissant place qu'à la fièvre intellectuelle, et, dans une rapidité déconcertante, je termine ma tâche, relisant mes réponses pour y trouver une probable erreur… Qui ne semble être présente.

Puis soudain, comme pour venir mettre un terme définitif à cette action, la sonnerie retentit. Des soupirs de soulagement s'élève de part mes camarades de classe, tandis que déjà certains ont leur repas en mains, prêts à partir se restaurer plus loin.

Notre professeur nous quitte, libérant enfin les pressés, puis, alors que je ferme mon cahier, l'ombre d'Oishi m'interpelle, à ma droite.

\- Tezuka, est-ce que nous pouvons parler je te prie ?  
\- C'est-à-dire que je dois rejoindre Fuji…  
\- Ce ne sera pas long. M'assure-t-il.

Devant son regard déterminé, je lui accorde sa demande, me levant et le suivant dans les couloirs. Après avoir dépassé un groupe de jeunes filles et contourné des premières années, il se plante dans au pied d'un escalier, peu fréquenté.

De ses iris émeraudes, il me fixe avec un sérieux implacable. Je déglutis discrètement, me préparant à recevoir son discours.

\- Dis-moi Tezuka, je ne sais pas si c'est moi mais… La réaction que tu as eu tout à l'heure, lorsque je t'ai pris les épaules, je l'ai trouvé un peu… Abusive. Enfin ! Je sais, je comprends ce que Fuji m'a dit à ce propos, cependant je ne peux m'empêcher de penser… Que tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal.

Son visage se fait alors plus hésitant, trahissant le précédent sérieux dont il faisait preuve.

Je le fixe, impassible. Il faut que j'ai un contact physique avec lui. Je dois réussir, c'est la seule façon pour qu'il soit entièrement rassuré et ne me pose plus de questions à ce sujet.  
Alors, lentement, je lève mon bras dans le but de poser ma main sur son épaule dans un geste rassurant. Concentres-toi Kunimitsu… Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est…

Un tourbillon de violence se manifeste vivement dans mon esprit, réactivant les souvenirs traumatisant de mes blessures.

Je recule, apeuré.

\- Tezuka… ? Reprend t-il d'un ton inquiet.  
\- Ce… (Je me racle la gorge) Ce n'est rien Oishi, je suis un peu fatigué aujourd'hui, Fuji a raison, j'ai la tête un peu ailleurs.  
\- Vraiment… ? Questionne-t-il, suspicieux.  
\- Oui, vraiment, il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter. Maintenant, si tu me le permets, je vais rejoindre Fuji.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, je grimpe activement les marches devant moi, m'éloignant au plus vite de la confrontation.  
Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je perde le contrôle, de nouveau ? C'est terminé, je ne serais plus blessé, il faut donc que j'arrête de me sentir agressé à chaque contact physique, c'est insensé. Très remonté contre moi-même, contre mon cerveau, contre mon corps, je ne me rends pas compte être déjà au dernier étage du bâtiment. C'est seulement lorsque je dépasse la porte ouverte accédant au toit, et que le vent glaciale vient claquer contre mes joues que je distingue enfin où est-ce que je me trouve. En clignant les yeux d'incompréhension, je vois au loin Fuji, me fixant d'un air perplexe.

\- Tezuka, ça ne va pas… ? Questionne-t-il en s'avançant vers moi dans de grandes enjambées.

Aussitôt je fais un pas en arrière, menacé. Sans m'en apercevoir, mes mains se mettent à trembloter, et pour tenter de me calmer, j'observe le toit, totalement recouvert d'une épaisse masse de neige (qui s'est arrêtée de tomber d'ailleurs). Je commence à inspirer profondément dans le but de reprendre une certaine, quand Fuji reprend avec prudence :

\- Tezuka, on dirait… Que tu es sur le point de pleurer…

La réalisation de la phrase vient alors percuter mes sentiments de plein fouet. Ce n'est plus de la peur que j'éprouve à présent, mais une réelle irritation ; je ne supporte pas le fait de ne pas pouvoir être maître de moi-même, c'est pourquoi, qu'il me mette à nu de la sorte me donne envie de fuir, ou de l'envoyer paître.  
Reprenant un air austère j'assène sèchement :

\- Tout va bien. De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? Je suis pressé.

D'un air blessé, il recule de quelques centimètres. Ses yeux s'ouvrent, son sourire fane. Je comprends alors la douleur et la compassion qu'il éprouve, car ses océans sont bousculés par mille tempêtes, brillants, presque tremblants. C'est incroyable tout ce que ses prunelles peuvent dévoiler, lorsqu'elles sont visibles.  
Coupable, je m'adoucis doucement ; je suis beaucoup dur envers Fuji depuis qu'il a vu mes ecchymoses, alors que maintenant j'en suis sûr, il ne veut que mon bien.

Lentement, sa main se lève, dévoilant sa paume face à moi, déroulée jusqu'à en étendre de longs doigts fins. Sa voix, calme, apaisante, indique alors :

\- J'ai compris que tu n'arrivais plus à entrer en contact physique avec les gens. Je t'ai demandé de venir car, vu que tu ne veux pas me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé, je souhaite au moins t'aider avec ça, j'aimerais pouvoir faire quelque chose pour que ça aille mieux… (Il prend un pause, inspirant profondément, comme pour se rassurer) Alors, si tu es d'accord, essaies de coller ta paume contre la mienne.

Je cligne des yeux, étonné. Je connais Fuji perspicace, mais pour qu'il devine ce trouble j'ai forcément dû être assez révélateur.  
Jugeant la proposition, je me mets à fixer inconsciemment la main devant moi. Laiteuse, gracile, elle ressemble presque à celle d'une femme délicate. Je l'imagine douce, réconfortante, agréable au toucher, et lentement, la convoitise inattendue de mes pensées me pousse à lever également la main. Tout en gardant mon contact visuel, mes doigts s'avancent, toujours un peu plus et au même rythme, désireux d'entrer en contact avec cette peau presque aussi blanche que la neige.  
Puis, aussi légèrement que la caresse d'une plume, j'en viens à la toucher. J'éprouve une certaine jubilation au contact, et j'allais poser plus franchement ma main contre celle de Fuji… Quand soudain comme une décharge désagréable parcours ma paume, la faisant se retirer dans un sursaut imprévu. J'en lâche un hoquet de surprise, tandis que des frissons d'effroi me parcourent la nuque. Mes yeux viennent rencontrer ceux de Fuji. Ses océans me semblent calmes, comme une marée claire et paisible, sans vague. Je reprends une contenance, apaisé, voilant de nouveau mon visage de mon masque impassible.

\- Je suis désolé, je n'y suis pas arrivé. Avouais-je alors.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave, tu as tout de même effleuré ma main l'espace d'un instant. Essayons autre chose, d'accord ? Et si c'était moi qui tentait de toucher ta paume ?

Sans lui répondre, je tends ma main, désireux de connaître le résultat de cette prochaine expérience. Comprenant mon geste, il avance également ses doigts, me demandant l'autorisation de toucher ma peau dans un regard. J'effectue un mouvement affirmatif de la tête, et il s'approche.  
Nos mains entrent en contact, la sensation dérangeante revient alors à la charge et je ferme les yeux, maîtrisant de justesse un tremblement. J'essaie de me concentrer sur la douceur de la paume qui me touche, mais je n'y peux rien, les images violentes et traumatisantes qui ont causé mes blessures semblent comme tambouriner dans mon esprit. Je grince des dents, tente réellement de m'en détacher, de fixer le visage de Fuji… Mais très vite il n'est plus celui que je connais, se modifiant en ceux des démons qui hantent mes nuits. Je lâche la prise, recule à une vitesse folle, essoufflé.

Haletant, j'aperçois le génie de Seigaku aborder un air sévère. Il replace sa main près de sa hanche, penchant légèrement sa tête dans un air suspicieux.

\- Tezuka. Dit-il d'un ton sévère, Les réactions que tu as sont très inquiétantes, il a dû se passer quelque chose de grave. Je comprends, tu ne veux pas en parler, je ne vais pas commettre l'erreur de t'y forcer une deuxième fois, mais j'espère au moins que ta famille est au courant, que vous tentez de résoudre ce problème, que tu as vu un médecin. (Il s'avance jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres de mon visage) Est-ce que tu te rends compte Tezuka, qu'actuellement, même ton plus proche ami ne peut même pas effleurer ta main ? Et Oishi tout à l'heure, malgré mon intervention, il est loin d'être idiot, je te paris qu'il a saisit que quelque chose ne va pas, et je te paris même que si tu es arrivé en retard sur ce toit, c'est parce qu'il t'as demandé d'en discuter.

Il laisse un silence se manifester, sûrement pour s'assurer que je ne veuille pas lui répondre quoique ce soit. Puis, après une longue inspiration il reprend :

\- On se connaît bien tous les deux, pas vrai Tezuka ? Tu sais que je ne suis pas si paisible et avenant au fond de moi, n'est-ce pas ? Tout comme je sais que tu es loin d'être aussi impassible que tu le laisse paraître. Alors de te voir si facilement décryptable, ça m'inquiète. Bien évidemment, je m'inquiète pour le futur de notre club, mais en premier lieu je m'inquiète pour ta santé.

Il s'approche encore un peu plus, me frôlant presque. L'océan m'emporte dans une fougue qui m'est inconnue, me rendant à la merci de cette eau déchaînée.  
Des flocons ravageurs se laissent de nouveau tomber tout autour de nous, et Fuji semble alors devenir comme le roi majestueux de ce royaume incolore, brillant en son centre. Après un autre silence, il termine son discours d'une voix limpide :

\- Laisse moi t'aider Tezuka. Je veux faire quelque chose pour te sortir de là.

Je continue de le fixer, complètement désorienté. Evidemment, je connais le Fuji taquin, sérieux, cruellement intelligent… Mais là, j'ai l'impression d'avoir traversé une autre de ses nombreuses carapaces. C'est comme si il n'y avait plus aucun filtre entre ses réels sentiments et sa façon d'agir.  
Il est… Déconcertant. Toutefois ses paroles, son charisme, m'obligent à considérer sincèrement les messages qu'il tente de me faire passer. Il veut que je prenne soin de moi, que je ne sois pas seul au courant de l'épreuve que je traverse, que ma famille me supporte, et également que je lui fasse confiance, ce que j'ai tout à fait ignoré depuis qu'il est conscient de mes ecchymoses.  
Reprenant doucement mon calme, je note à quel point il est proche de moi. Tellement, que j'arrive à percevoir les variantes de bleus de ses prunelles, allant d'une surface céruléenne jusqu'à des paillettes azurines. Ses longs cils se rabattent dans un clignement des yeux, et à cet instant précis, je réalise de façon frappante la raison pour laquelle pratiquement toutes les filles du collège vantent sa beauté.  
Au-delà l'aura mystérieuse qui l'entoure, Fuji est beau. Réellement attirant, comme un aimant universel.  
Il cligne une nouvelle fois des yeux et je me ressaisis dans un reniflement discret ; je n'ai pas le temps de m'extasier sur la supposée beautée de mon meilleur ami. Il attend une réponse, et je me dois de la lui donner.

Alors, d'un ton calme, je lui accorde enfin :

\- Très bien Fuji. Je ne vais pas te parler de ce qu'il s'est passé, mais dorénavant, je promets te céder certaines choses.  
\- Comme quoi, par exemple ? Demande t-il du tac-au-tac.  
\- Oui, mes parents sont au courant, ma mère m'aide beaucoup. Je sais pertinemment que je n'ai plus le total contrôle sur mon corps, et par extension, oui, j'accepte ton aide. J'aimerais que tu m'aides à retrouver une certaine aise avec les contacts physiques.

Son regard semble s'adoucir. Il paraît touché des concessions que je viens de faire, moi qui refuse habituellement toute aide lorsqu'il s'agit de mon intimité.

\- Eh bien, Tezuka… Ce que je te propose, c'est qu'on se retrouve tous les midis ici. J'aimerais qu'on tente tous les jours les deux expériences qu'on vient de faire. Je suis sûr qu'un jour tu t'habitueras au contact de ma main, il faut seulement réapprendre à ton corps à accepter le contact inconnu.

Son implication me touche. Je ne suis pas vraiment le genre de garçon à être très émotionnel, mais depuis l'incident, j'ai l'impression d'être à fleur de peau. Alors, de constater avec quelle ferveur il souhaite me remettre sur pieds, m'émeut.  
Par conséquent, je décide de lui accorder quelque chose de tout à fait exceptionnel. Une action que je n'offre à quasi personne, dans pratiquement aucune situation.

Avec une douceur qui ne m'est pas habituelle, mes lèvres s'étirent, peignant un sourire de reconnaissance sur celles-ci tandis que mes yeux se plissent dans un signe de joie distinct.

La réaction de Fuji se fait alors immédiate. Après avoir écarquillé les yeux, profondément choqué, son visage se détend lentement, sa bouche s'arque avec bonheur, ses prunelles se mettent à briller de reconnaissance, et dans ce magnifique sourire, je le vois comme s'illuminer parmi tout ce blanc, ce tourbillon de flocons clairs, comme si un ange était descendu du ciel pour m'absoudre.

Certes, je ne suis pas un homme superstitieux.

Mais lorsqu'il s'agit de Fuji, j'ai souvent l'impression que le destin nous a réunis pour une raison particulière. Et aujourd'hui, je comprends enfin pourquoi, je distingue pour une fois les mystère de ma destinée :

Fuji Syusuke sera mon ange gardien. 

\- Kunimitsu, tu es rentré ?

Pénétrant dans le salon, je fais face à ma mère assise sur le canapé, dont le regard chaleureux me détend instantanément.

\- Je suis là, maman. Qui a-t-il, tu as besoin de moi ?  
\- Viens ici je te prie. Demande t-elle en tapotant le fauteuil afin que je m'assoies à ses côtés.

M'exécutant, je laisse mon sac de cours glisser au sol, m'installant à sa droite tout en l'interrogeant du regard. Un soupir s'échappe d'entre ses lèvres, lorsqu'elle reprend avec une douceur rassurante :

\- Mon chéri, écoutes moi, je ne pense pas que tu souhaites en parler, mais il faut que je te l'annonce.  
\- Que se passe-t-il ? Demandais-je avec appréhension.

Elle frotte son front, contenant sûrement son stress. Après une nouvelle profonde inspiration, elle déclare alors :

\- Kunimitsu, nous avons rendez-vous au tribunal dans une semaine. 

* * *

**Et voilà, fin de ce quatrième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! (désolé si vous avez croisé des fautes, je ne me relis pas, vous connaissez le bla, bla)**

 **Je sais, vous n'êtes pas tellement avancés sur ce qu'il s'est passé avec Tezuka. Cependant, au prochain chapitre centré sur le capitaine de Seigaku, tout sera dévoilé ! Restez patients !  
La relation Fuji/Tezuka, vous l'avez deviné, va évoluer de façon plutôt platonique, il va donc falloir attendre également pour de vrais contacts physiques... S'il y en a !**

 **J'espère vous revoir pour le chapitre 5, qui sera sûrement écrit à la 3ème personne, et parlera de notre quatre héros en même temps !**

 **Laissez-moi votre avis en commentaire, et je vous dis à très vite !**


	5. Chapitre 5 : Plans qui tombent à l'eau

**Bonjour ! Me revoilà ! Ce chapitre est particulier, il nous apprend certaines choses sans vraiment trop en révéler non plus (oui c'est un peu frustant, désolé !) J'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Je vais maintenant répondre aux commentaires :**

 **Youki minaco : **

_**Hello sweetie! Thank you for the review!**_

 _ **Ow, I'm kind of delighted to know that you can feel what I'm writing. It's... wow. Thank you.**_  
 _ **Yup' Tezuka being the captain stoic we all know he loves to be, I didn't want to give up easily on this part of him, even if he's got a terrible trauma and all, but yeah, eventually he gives his trust to Fuji and I'll try to develop this relationship through this behavior of mutual trust. (For the father assaulting Tezuka... Nope, that's not it! Be patient a little more to discover the truth!)**_

 _ **I hope I will see you again in the review section !**_  
 _ **Take care!**_

 **Akadream : **

_**Coucou !**_

 _ **Merci pour ton commentaire !**_

 _ **Oui, Fuji commence à changer doucement. J'ai envie qu'au prochain chapitre du point de vue de Fuji je vous montre son état d'esprit actuel. Son côté hyper sensible se transforme peu à peu...**_

 _ **Je suis heureuse que les dénouements te plaisent, et oui, Oishi a encore son mot à dire quant à l'attitude de Tezuka!**_

 _ **Merci énormément pour la description, ça me fait chaud au coeur !**_

 _ **Pour l'agression de Tezuka, on en verra plus au prochain chapitre Perfect Pair ! Encore un peu de patience !**_

 _ **Bisous Aka !**_

 **Et voilà, j'ai terminé, bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

Sanada fronce les sourcils, toisant son ami d'un oeil critique.

\- Yukimura, tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est une mauvaise idée, tu es malade comme un chien.  
\- Ecoutes, Répond le surnommé Fils de Dieu en enroulant une épaisse écharpe autour de son cou, J'ai dis à Atobe que je l'accompagnerai, alors j'y vais et je respecte mes engagements. Tiens, aide moi à la nouer plutôt…

Le dos tourné, il présente à Sanada sa nuque, la laine qui l'encercle retombant à porter de mains de l'Empereur.

\- Je ne suis vraiment pas d'accord. Affirme Genichirou en saisissant le tissus moelleux, formant un noeud papillon propre et élégant de ses doigts habiles. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu as accepté de le revoir, ce n'est pas ton genre, Yukimura…

Le capitaine fait volte-face, ajustant d'un mouvement sec des bras sa longue veste doublée, ses yeux céruléens se figeant dans les ambres de son vis-à-vis avec sévérité.

\- Et moi je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es aussi réfractaire à l'idée que je puisse passer du temps avec Atobe. Hormi son arrogance, il reste un simple adolescent ; je suis en droit d'avoir d'autres amis en dehors des titulaires de Rikkaidai.  
\- Il ne veut pas seulement être ami avec toi, Yukimura. Accuse Sanada en remontant la fermeture éclaire du manteau de son capitaine.

Yukimura roule des yeux, se dégageant de l'emprise de l'Empereur en reculant de quelques pas, saisissant dans son action un sac aux couleurs claires. Il fouille à l'intérieur promptement, y insérant par la suite quelques boîtes de médicaments qu'il ôte d'une commode adjacente.

\- Quand bien même, Dit-il d'une voix agacée, Si j'ai soudainement envie d'embrasser Atobe je pense que ça ne regarde que moi, non ?  
\- L'em-L'embrasser ?! S'exclame l'Empereur d'un ton piqué.  
\- Ne fais pas l'enfant Sanada, c'est normal à notre âge de penser à ce genre de choses.

Cela ne semble pas rassurer les yeux ambrées, qui continuent de briller de surprise. Cependant, mesurant un accès de colère, un soupir s'échappe des lèvres du vice-capitaine, avant qu'une voix claire résonne :

\- Peu importe, oublions Atobe ; tu es chez moi pour quelques jours, j'aimerais que tu prennes soin de toi. Ma mère est absolument contre l'idée que tu quittes la maison, elle m'a confié tout à l'heure qu'elle voulait que tu te reposes. Tu as une grippe, tu n'es pas censé être en état de sortir.  
\- Tout va bien Sanada, ça fait déjà trois jours que je prends mon traitement. Tente de résonner le capitaine.  
\- Mais, Yukimura-

Un long doigt gracile et pâle vient soudainement se poser sur les lèvres en mouvement, arrêtant instantanément sa diffusion de paroles. Le surnommé Fils de Dieu lance un regard conciliant à son ami, avant de déclarer d'une voix qui suppose aucune réponse :

\- Je te remercie de ta sollicitude, ainsi que celle de ta famille, mais je dois y aller je vais être en retard.

Puis il tourne les talons, quittant la chambre d'un pas rapide.

Sanada lâche un profond soupir agacé. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que Yukimura néglige sa santé ? L'Empereur se rapproche de la fenêtre de sa chambre, regardant au travers afin d'apercevoir la silhouette recouverte d'épais tissus de son ami. Au moins, il s'est couvert… Pense Sanada.

Seiichi passe le portail du foyer Sanada. Aujourd'hui une nouvelle fois, le temps semble présager des rafales de neiges, d'épais nuages menaçant la ville en s'étendant dans un ciel incolore. Cela ne dérange pas le surnommé Fils de Dieu, tant qu'il ne tombe pas plus malade qu'actuellement. En s'engageant dans les rues de Tokyo, ses pensées se focalisent soudainement sur son vice-capitaine.  
Evidemment, Yukimura n'a pas pu échapper à la confrontation ce jour-là, à l'infirmerie, et depuis cet interaction mouvementée son ami d'enfance a décidé de l'accueillir dans sa demeure familiale. Certes, c'est une situation confortable, et grâce à la bonté du foyer Sanada il a pu obtenir tous les médicaments dont il avait besoin, cependant il ne peut profiter de cette offre éternellement, pour la simple et bonne raison que fuir ainsi sa mère ne lui permettra hélas de résoudre ses problèmes, de protéger sa petite soeur.

Yukimura s'avance sur un passage clouté, la cohue s'élançant avec lui telle une seule et même masse uniforme, compacte.  
Il longe quelques rues, resserrant de temps à autres son écharpe, se protégeant de cette façon du vent glaciale qui vient de se lever. Ses yeux s'intéressent aux couleurs des routes, aux reflets des vitres de certaines boutiques, puis se figent sur le profil d'un jeune adolescent, marchant à vive allure en sa direction.

Les cheveux d'or d'Atobe semblent plus lumineux que jamais, à leur aise dans ce décor hivernal, tandis qu'un long manteau (sûrement onéreux) souligne l'élégance et le charisme de son corps en mouvement. Avec cette allure, il dépeint parfaitement le tableau du riche héritier de bonne famille, cependant, c'est loin d'impressionner Yukimura, qui continue sa marche dans le but d'aller à sa rencontre.

\- Ah, Yukimura, bonjour. Sourit le Roi de Hyotei en apercevant les ondulations moelleuses des cheveux indigo.

\- Bonjour. Je vois que tu es ponctuel.

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de l'arrogant Atobe, très heureux de la remarque. Désignant un bâtiment à sa gauche d'un geste fluide du visage, il indique alors :

\- Allons-y, j'espère que tu as faim.

Ils pénètrent de ce fait d'un même pas à l'intérieur de l'édifice, et aussitôt, un décor luxueux se présente à eux, dévoilant des murs de marbres, du sol lustré et une décoration tape-à-l'oeil.  
Le Roi de Hyotei lance un regard à Yukimura, avide de capturer l'image de son visage ébloui par toute cette splendeur… Image qu'il n'obtiendra jamais.  
Au contraire, le surnommé Fils de Dieu affiche une mine neutre, jugeant le décor avec un calme déconcertant. Puis soudain, après que les yeux céruléens aient analysé la composition entière de la pièce, une voix dubitative s'élève :

\- Atobe dis-moi, pourquoi n'y-a-t-il aucun client ?

Un rire impérieux éclot jusqu'aux oreilles de Yukimura.

\- Enfin, nous n'allions pas déjeuner au milieu de parfaits inconnus ! J'ai loué le restaurant le temps de notre repas.

Un silence s'installe, durant lequel Atobe fixe le faciès indigné de son vis-à-vis… qui finit par faire volte-face en claquant les talons, afin de quitter l'édifice.

\- Eh, Yukimura, où vas-tu ? Reprend le Roi de Hyotei d'une voix claire.  
\- Je m'en vais, je n'aime pas ta façon de faire. Assène avec sévérité le surnommé Fils de Dieu.

Puis, avant même que Keigo puisse envisager une réponse, il passe la porte d'entré, s'engouffrant une nouvelle fois dans les rues bondées, rebroussant chemin.  
Cependant, alors qu'il comptait flâner parmi les nombreuses routes, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque son regard croisa celui de son vice-capitaine, vêtu d'un manteau épais d'une couleur aussi sombre que celle de ses cheveux.

\- Yu-Yukimura… Balbutie Genichirou en soutenant leur contact visuel.  
\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici Sanada ?

L'esprit de l'Empereur s'active soudainement, saisissant le sous-entendu de la question de son ami. Afin d'effacer tous ses soupçons, il présente alors de son bras tendue une feuille de papier, tout en déclarant fermement :

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je ne te suivais pas. Regarde, je dois simplement aller faire quelques courses pour ma mère.  
\- Maintenant, à cette heure-ci ? Accuse Yukimura d'un ton perplexe  
\- Elle en a besoin pour terminer de cuisiner son dîner. (Il pousse un profond soupir face à la mine inchangée de son ami) Écoute, si tu ne me crois pas, tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi, mais je pense que tu préfères déjeuner avec Atobe.

\- Ne dis pas ce genre de chose, Genichirou.

Sa main se glisse alors contre le bras de son ami, l'empoignant affectueusement.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, Yukimura ?  
\- Je me sers de ton bras pour me reposer. Ne pose pas plus de question et avance, nous avons des courses à faire.

L'Empereur s'exécute, reprenant sa marche en essayant d'oublier le poids de la paume laiteuse contre sa veste.

À quelques pâtés de maisons, dans un restaurant luxueux et complètement vide de client, Atobe extirpe son téléphone portable de l'intérieur de sa veste. Dans un soupir agacé, il fait défiler la liste de numéro de son répertoire, réfléchissant intensément à l'heureux ou l'heureuse élu(e) qui sera enchanté(e) par son appel. Seulement, la chance n'est définitivement pas du côté d'Atobe ce jour-là, et dans un geste involontaire, il accepte l'appel qui vient soudainement de s'afficher sur son écran tactile.  
Aussitôt, une voix grave et envoûtante s'élève :

\- Atobe ? Eh, je viens de voir ta belle et son vice-capitaine bras dessus bras dessous dans la rue ; votre déjeuner a été annulé ?

Oui, la chance l'a très certainement abandonné. Keigo fixe l'un des murs du restaurant d'un regard torve, las de toute combativité face au ridicule de la situation. D'un ton morne, il se résout alors à demander :

\- Dis-moi Oshitari, si t'es dans les environs, tu veux pas venir manger avec moi ?

\- Oh la, ton moral doit être au plus bas pour que tu me proposes ce genre de choses. Plaint la voix naturellement suave du natif d'Osaka.  
\- Tu viens ou pas ?

Un court silence s'empare de la conversation, durant lequel Oshitari juge la proposition. Ce n'est pas dans les habitudes de son capitaine de l'inviter à faire quoique ce soit en tête à tête ; à vrai dire, il est plutôt du genre à l'éviter comme la peste. Aussi, entendre une telle requête de sa part mérite au moins qu'il gagne quelques explications supplémentaire. Alors, dans un souffle contraint il acquiesce :

\- Très bien j'ai compris j'arrive.

 _C'est vraiment pas ma journée._ Pense Atobe.

OoO

Fuji ne se souvient pas de cette impulsion, ce besoin soudain d'inviter son capitaine afin qu'ils puissent faire leurs devoirs dans sa demeure ce week-end. Il se rappelle seulement de la neige sur le toit de l'école, de l'un des innombrables sursauts incontrôlés de Tezuka, puis sans réellement entrer en adéquation avec ses pensées, sa bouche avait déjà lâché la demande ; l'invitation qu'il accepta sans réfléchir.

Actuellement, le Tensai de Seigaku observe silencieusement son meilleur ami, assis sur le sol, son cahier de mathématiques entre les mains. Ainsi concentré, il ne ressemble en rien à la boule de nervosité dont il est actuellement habité ; il semble demeurer être le fier, inébranlable capitaine de Seigaku, toujours sur ses gardes et sérieux dans son travail.  
Pourtant, même si ses problèmes d'arithmétique chasse le voile apeuré de ses yeux, Fuji sait pertinemment qu'en perturbant sa fièvre intellectuelle, en brisant son moyen de fuir la cruelle réalité, son masque d'impassibilité ne lui permettra pas de cacher ses craintes, tellement son mal-être est profond.  
Le Tensai laisse un soupir discret traverser ses lèvres dans un fin filet d'air. Les cheveux du jeune garçon sont comme à leur habitude d'une beauté fascinante, s'élançant dans de courtes cascades de caramel onctueux, soyeux, luisant d'une lumière dorée. Sa frange bataille contre son front dans une audace juvénile des plus attirantes, soulignant le mystère de ses lagons intenses, de son petit nez clair, et de ses lèvres rosées, régulières. Cependant, malgré son visage agréable, l'élancement de son buste et la grâce de son petit corps mince, Tezuka ne souligne en aucun cas sa présence, pas même d'un regard, beaucoup trop concentré sur ses devoirs pour se rendre compte de la chance qu'il possède ; celle de pouvoir contempler une rare beauté durant toute une après-midi d'hiver.

Une rare beauté qui elle, le contemple sans aucune retenue.

Relisant ses réponses et vérifiant ses calculs, Tezuka finit enfin par détacher ses yeux des pages de son cahier, notant enfin l'intense regard de Fuji, qui le détaille de ses iris céruléennes sans aucune pudeur. Le capitaine ne peut empêcher un tremblement de venir bouleverser l'équilibre de ses pupilles, mais il se ressaisit rapidement, se raclant la gorge avant de questionner d'une voix grave :

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, Fuji ?

Pendant un instant, le génie demeure muet, son visage renvoyant la même image qu'auparavant, complètement imperturbable face à la remarque de Tezuka. Puis, il laisse un timbre plat, détaché, s'élever, déclarant :

\- Dis-moi Tezuka, je me demandais… Tu avais l'air si… absorbé par tes exercices tout à l'heure, que j'avais beau t'observer, te sonder du regard d'une façon qui, d'habitude, te perturbe à coup sûr… Tu ne réagissais pas. En fait, tout autour de toi paraissait inexistant, comme si tu flottais dans un monde impalpable…

Tezuka déglutis, cachant son malaise dans un raclement de gorge. Fuji et sa perspicacité l'embête quotidiennement, mais ces temps-ci, le capitaine parvient de moins à moins à retenir ses réactions physiques, son masque d'impassibilité se fissurant petit à petit.  
Reprenant rapidement une contenance, il questionne alors :

\- Je ne comprends pas, où veux-tu en venir ?

Les jambes de Fuji glissent sur le sol, son torse se rapprochant du capitaine dans un balancement fluide, gracile. L'océan emporte les deux prunelles noisettes, sondant leur âme tandis qu'une voix androgyne s'élève :

\- J'ai eu l'impression que tu étais tellement absorbé dans ton propre monde, que si je m'approchais, te touchais, alors, peut-être que tu m'accepterais… Que ton corps ne me rejeterais pas, ne se rendant même pas compte du contact que j'ai établis avec lui.

Tezuka ressentit une langueur l'envahir, se perdant un peu plus profondément dans les vagues de l'océan qui lui fait face. Un silence les enveloppe, mettant en suspension l'instant, puis le capitaine se ressaisit, lançant d'une voix neutre tout en attrapant un nouveau cahier :

\- Je fais juste mes devoirs, n'y consacre pas autant d'importance.

OoO

Oshitari rabat ses cheveux en arrière, les nouant avec aisance grâce à un fin élastique blanc. Rehaussant ses lunettes d'un geste nonchalant de la main, ses yeux croisent inévitablement les iris d'Atobe, qui semble au vu de son visage, absolument agacé.  
Laissant aller un soupir consterné, le prodige de Hyotei questionne alors de sa voix de baryton :

\- Allez, au lieu de bouder dis-moi donc ce qu'il s'est passé.  
\- Je ne boude-... (Il se racle la gorge, calmant ses nerfs) Il… était énervé que je loue tout le restaurant et a filé sans piper mot.  
\- … Atobe, tu sais, l'équipe et moi avons l'habitude de tes petites manies de princesse, mais pour des inconnus ce que tu as fais peut paraître extrêmement prétentieux.  
\- Je ne t'ai pas proposé de venir pour t'encourager à m'insulter, Oshitari. (Un soupir) Nous n'avons juste pas le même niveau social lui et moi, ça devait être la première fois qu'il avait affaire avec une situation de la sorte.

Oshitari haussa un sourcil, interrogeant d'un air surpris :

\- Attends, Atobe tu n'es pas au courant ?

Le Roi de Hyotei lui rend un regard curieux, la blondeur lumineuse de ses cheveux se reflétant sous la clarté d'une lampe adjacente.

\- Que suis-je censé savoir ?  
\- Eh bien… Commence le prodige en lâchant un petit rire moqueur, Yukimura fait partie d'une famille relativement riche. Je ne dis pas autant que la tienne, mais elle semble bien se défendre.

L'arrogance semble quitter les prunelles d'azur, les doigts d'Atobe se fixant contre son visage d'une façon plutôt originale, laissant son regard paraître au travers de longs doigts laiteux. Le surnommé Fils de Dieux est donc un enfant de bonne famille ? Cela explique donc son manque de réaction face à la découverte du restaurant, ou encore son petit penchant pour l'art et la peinture.

\- Quand bien même, je ne comprends pas sa réaction. Grâce à mon initiative, nous pouvons profiter d'une conversation privé, et de toute l'attention du personnel. Pourquoi partir ainsi, cependant ?

Amenant son verre à ses lèvres, Oshitari avale quelques gorgées de son contenu, avant de reposer le récipient délicatement contre une nappe de soie lisse.

\- Parce que tu exposes trop ta situation, Atobe. Tu n'y vois aucun mal, mais beaucoup peuvent trouver cela irritant.  
\- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est irritant…

Le prodige souffle d'un air dépité, se concentrant sur la nourriture devant lui plutôt que rester physiquement concerné par les discours d'Atobe.

\- De toute façon princesse je ne vois pas pourquoi nous avons cette discussion ; je t'ai déjà dit que la jeune et belle Yukimura s'en est allée aux bras de son chevalier servant, tout à l'heure.

\- Arrête de m'appeler princesse… ou par tout autre mot qui diffère de mon nom, d'ailleurs. Et puis en ce qui concerne Yukimura -oui, parce que lui aussi a un nom, c'est seulement la relation qu'il possède avec son meilleur ami. Je savais à quoi m'attendre avant de m'engager vers lui, et ce challenge est réellement excitant.

Avalant sa viande, Oshitari assène :

\- Sauf qu'au bout du chemin tu ne trouveras que des désillusions, A-to-be. (Il insiste sur les syllabes d'un air renfrogné)

Le Roi de Hyotei lance le regard le plus assassin dont il dispose, regrettant sincèrement de l'avoir invité.

 _Oui, décidément, une journée bien pourrie._

OoO

Sanada a toujours aimé observer les boucles soyeuses de son meilleur ami.

D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, les cheveux indigo et brillants ont systématiquement réussi à captiver son regard dès qu'il les apercevait, lui rappelant la beauté et la rondeur des fleurs de Skylark, toujours présentes dans le jardin des Yukimura.  
Bien qu'il taise systématiquement son ressenti, l'Empereur garde néanmoins une sensibilité, qui se manifeste la plupart du temps dans la calligraphie, le kendo…

Ou dans les courbes envoûtantes de ses cheveux.

Alors, lorsque Seiichi est concentré sur une tâche, Sanada se laisse aller à ses fantaisies, observant l'éclat scintillant des reflets prunes, les pointes retroussées et entremêlées dans des frisures interminables.

Souvent, il souhaite ardemment laisser ses doigts courir dans ce champ de lavandes, respirer leur effluve et apprécier leur douce volupté. Toutefois il se contient, repoussant sa faiblesse, encore et toujours, refusant constamment d'avouer à Yukimura à quel point il se sent attiré par la magnificence de ses cheveux, la façon dont ils encadrent son visage laiteux, embellissent les chatoiements de ses prunelles, la couleur fruitée de ses lèvres.

Pour lui, la convoitise devient alors chaque jour de plus en plus grande, comme l'on scrute une appétissante sucrerie, en imaginant tous les aspects de son goût, sans jamais pouvoir y céder.

Il ne pensait pas le moins du monde que sa délivrance viendrait de cette façon, néanmoins.

\- Seiichi, tout va bien, respire. Intime dans un chuchotement la voix rauque de l'Empereur.

Les mains viriles, calleuses, rabattent les cheveux de Yukimura en arrière, empêchant une mèche audacieuse de se faufiler au niveau de son visage.  
Le capitaine de Rikkaidai, lui, se trouve accroupi au sol, sa tête penchée vers l'avant, une expression de douleur tordant son visage, fronçant ses sourcils.

Une vague nauséeuse s'empare de nouveau de son estomac, et dans une impulsion il enfonce sa tête dans la cavité devant lui, un râle dégoûtant s'échappant de ses lèvres.

Yukimura le sait, quelque chose ne tourne pas rond.  
Evidemment il aurait peut-être dû écouter son meilleur ami, sa mère et ainsi rester au repos à la maison. Cependant, les symptômes qui le saisissent actuellement ne sont pas logiques ; même en étant fragile de constitution, il n'a jamais autant souffert d'une grippe, et surtout pas de façon si inattendue.

Restituant le repas de la mère Sanada, il sent la poigne de son meilleur ami s'affermir, ne jugeant pas sa faiblesse, se contentant de rester là, près de lui, à l'aider et le soutenir sans aucune honte.

Rejetant sa tête en arrière, il croise son regard. Les ambres lui semblent soudain bien floues, et avant même qu'il ne comprenne les secousses de son corps, ses paupières se closent lourdement, sa tête retombant de tout son poids contre les bras de son vice-capitaine.

Il s'évanouit.

* * *

 **C'est fini !**

 **J'espère que la lecture a été agréable... Je suis pas vraiment sûre de ce chapitre, de sa qualité... Mais enfin, je souhaitais un peu développer la relation Atobe/Oshitari, car j'ai envie que notre prodige de Hyotei devienne important dans cette histoire.**

 **Perfect Pair ou Alpha Pair pour le prochain chapitre ... ? J'hésite encore, laissez-moi votre avis en commentaire !**

 **À bientôt !**


	6. Chapter 6 : Premières révélations

**Bonjour !**

 **Me voilà avec le sixième chapitre de cette fiction ! Et... Alpha Pair ! La Perfect suivra dès que possible ( je laisse encore un peu de suspens avec la situation de Tezuka). Ici, vous allez en apprendre un peu plus sur la situation familiale de Yukimura... mais il vous restera encore beaucoup de chose à découvrir à ce sujet.  
** **Aussi, nous entamons enfin le récit du point de vu de Sanada, j'espère que cela vous plaira !**

 **Je vais à présent répondre aux commentaires :**

 ** _Youki Minaco :_**

 ** _Hello sweetie, I'm glad to see you around._**

 ** _I'm thankful to you, to know you like the way I portrayed the relationship between Sanada and Yukimura. In fact, I want to rely their relationship on trust, -absolute trust. That's why I hope you will enjoy the next Alpha Pair chapters!_**

 ** _Thank you for your comment about Oshitari! (I like your comparison about the chess ) I agree with you, he's more suitable for Atobe than Yukimura or Fuji, but you know how stubborn our Diva can be sometimes ah, ah! Plus, they're actually in a sort of love/hate relationship more than in a friendly one... You'll see further how it will evolved!_**

 ** _About Fuji, it was an implied approach, and I'm talking about the description and also the conversation between him and Tezuka. Buchou isn't ready yet to answer the deep thoughts of our little beauty genius! Stay tuned for the next chapter, you will get some informations about it!_**

 ** _Thank you again for the review, I hope I will see you again!_**

 ** _Take care!_**

 ** _Tightpants (Lmfao, your name is so funny!) :_**

 ** _Bonjour, je sais que tu as du mal avec le français, alors je vais te répondre en anglais pour que cela soit plus facile de compréhension !_**

 ** _Thank you for your reviews! You will know who has beaten Tezuka in the next chapter, be patient a little more! As for Sanada... Yup' you're right, he was totally jealous, congratulations. ;))  
In this chapter, you will know more informations about Yukimura's mother, but it's just the beginning of a long story about a dysfunctional family._**

 ** _Again, thank you!  
Take care!_**

 ** _Akadream :_**

 ** _Coucou ! Merci pour ton commentaire !_**

 ** _Oui effectivement, le non-respect de Yukimura ça a un peu été le fil conducteur du précédent chapitre, ahah! Je suis contente de savoir que ça t'a plu !  
Pour ce qui est de son état de santé, tu vas en savoir un chouilla plus dans ce chapitre, ainsi que d'autres informations à propos de Sanada et de la mère de Yukimura, j'espère que ça va te plaire !_**

 ** _Merci beaucoup à propos de Tezuka ! Je vais m'efforcer de le dépeindre de plus en plus soigneusement !_**

 ** _Et sinon... Tu as gagné, c'est bien de l'Alpha Pair aujourd'hui, ah, ah!_**

 ** _Merci encore pour ton dévouement.  
Des bisous, et à très vite, Aka !_**

 **Et voilà, je vous laisse à présent à la lecture de ce sixième chapitre, nous nous retrouvons plus bas !**

* * *

\- Vous avez eu raison de m'appeler Madame Sanada, comme je le craignez lors de notre conversation téléphonique, la grippe s'est carabinée. Vous devez à présent suivre les instructions de l'ordonnance que je vous ai fait parvenir plus tôt, et surtout n'hésitez pas à rappeler si son état s'aggrave.  
\- Oui, merci infiniment docteur…  
\- Il devrait être sur pieds dans une semaine tout au plus.  
\- Très bien.

Je gravis les marches des escaliers menant jusqu'aux chambres, las d'espionner la conversation entre le médecin de famille et ma mère.  
Une semaine… ? Il ne tiendra jamais une semaine dans un lit… À vrai dire, il ne tiendra pas même un jour. Yukimura est beaucoup trop attaché à sa liberté pour obéir aux ordres d'un médecin ; tant qu'il est capable de respirer, il ira en cours, jouera au tennis.  
Et cette fierté qu'il possède, qui a permis à Rikkaidai d'acquérir une force incommensurable, qui me pousse toujours à lui obéir envers et contre tout… est également ce que je déteste le plus chez lui.

Hors des terrains de tennis, Yukimura est réellement une personne douce, tant qu'on ne la menace ou vexe pas. Beaucoup se sont fiés à tort à ce côté facile d'accès de sa personnalité, se couvrant d'illusion, jusqu'à ce que les traits manipulateurs et sadiques de son être se déclarent.

Certes, mon meilleur ami est une personne profondément gentille, cependant, s'il n'obtient pas ce qu'il désire, son bon fondement s'évanouit, laissant place à un être menteur, calculateur, sournois.

Et tous ces défauts, ils ne se déclarent qu'à cause d'un seul facteur ; son immense fierté.

Je ne compte plus les jours où il a assuré l'entraînement du club avec de la fièvre, ni ceux où il a caché ses états d'âme en mentant à nos titulaires… Cela ne signifie en aucun cas qu'il n'a pas confiance en eux, c'est juste qu'il n'a pas _assez_ confiance en eux.

Je ne sais pas si c'est une bénédiction ou une malédiction, mais moi, il m'accorde sa confiance, il laisse rester à son chevet lorsqu'il est malade, m'intime ses peurs et ses plus honteux secrets…

Toutefois, il lui arrive de toujours me tenir tête. Comme je le redoute pour ce soir…

Traversant le couloir, je m'arrête quelques instants devant ma chambre. J'inspire profondément, préparant mes nerfs à la conversation qui va suivre, puis, lorsque mon souffle s'échappe d'entre mes lèvres, je coulisse la porte devant moi, pénétrant dans la pièce avant de la refermer.

Aussitôt, les iris céruléen de Yukimura se figent dans les miens. Allongé dans mon lit (sur ordre de ma mère) il tente d'apparaître en parfaite forme, mais je le distingue au léger tremblement de ses mains, il est exténué.

\- Qu'a-t-il dit ? Questionne sa voix androgyne.

Je m'avance près du lit, m'asseyant au sol, à ses côtés. Je fixe de nouveau nos regards l'un dans l'autre, avant de répondre :

\- Tu dois te reposer cette semaine. Tu as un certificat médical justifiant tes prochaines absences en cours.  
\- Comme si j'allais rester ici à rien faire alors que les premières compétitions approchent.

Et voilà, ça commence.

\- Ta santé est plus importante Yukimura, je peux m'occuper du club pendant une semaine.  
\- Je ne doute pas de tes capacités à gérer l'équipe Sanada, tu n'es pas mon vice-capitaine pour rien, seulement, je préfère me savoir sur les courts plutôt que dans un lit.

Je ne suis pas certain que ma prochaine réplique lui plaise mais tant pis ; son rétablissement est primordial.

\- À quoi bon venir si tu n'es pas capable de superviser l'entraînement ?  
\- C'est un défi ? Questionne aussitôt la voix menaçante de Yukimura.  
\- N-Non, bien sûr que non… C'est juste que… (Un soupir résigné s'échappe d'entre mes lèvres) Seiichi, je suis inquiet.

Le silence entoure la déclaration. Un long, très long silence, durant lequel Yukimura m'observe comme la plus étrange des créatures qu'il soit. Bien que je tente de garder une contenance, au bout de quelques instants, mes yeux ne peuvent plus supporter la puissance de son regard, et je tourne la tête, une chaleur s'emparant de mes oreilles.  
Puis soudain, la voix calme et claire s'élève, m'intimant :

\- Genichirou… Nous n'en parlons pas souvent, mais je sais que tu es toujours très concerné par tout ce que je fais. Jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai vu ça comme de la loyauté à mon égard, mais depuis quelques jours, tu n'arrêtes pas d'insinuer que tu es inquiet à mon sujet…

Il prend une pause, s'assurant que nos iris se rejoignent lorsqu'il reprend :

\- … Ce n'est pas de toi, est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ?

Parfois, je me demande si Yukimura comprend réellement ce que ses amis ressentent. Même si il possède une autorité naturelle, un charisme impressionnant, ça ne signifie pas qu'il puisse comprendre les sentiments de ses proches. À vrai dire, je l'ai toujours trouvé assez maladroit à ce niveau-là.  
Dans un souffle exaspéré, je réponds alors :

\- Je suis ton ami, c'est normal de s'inquiéter pour ses amis lorsqu'ils ont des rendez-vous étranges ou lorsqu'ils ne prennent pas soin de leur santé.

Ses yeux se voilent soudain, tandis qu'avec une certaine hésitation il m'intime d'une voix faible :

\- Suis-je si important… ? Pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu autant pour moi… ?  
\- Parce que nous sommes amis. Répétais-je avec patience.  
\- Vraiment… ?

Mes sourcils se froncent. Que lui arrive-t-il ? De le voir si confus n'est pas habituel…  
Puis tout à coup je me souviens. _La conversation à l'infirmerie._

OoO

 _Mes poings se serrent avec brutalité contre les rideaux entourant son lit. Ma colère est à son paroxysme, ses cachoteries m'énerve à tel point que je rêve de le gifler, de déverser ma fureur sur ce visage angélique que je trouve si attirant, de tirer sur ces boucles qui fascinent mes rêves.  
Ne sommes-nous pas amis, meilleurs amis, même ? Alors pourquoi refuse-t-il de me faire pleinement confiance ? Il va si mal et pourtant il demeure muet face à moi… Je déteste ça, je hais ça, je ne peux plus le supporter ! Il a intérêt à parler maintenant, ou je risque d'éclater de rage !_

 _Allongé sous les draps blancs, il me fixe, une grimace déformant ses traits. Je comprends alors que mon visage doit afficher une mine effroyable, terrifiante, et je tente dans la réalisation de reprendre mon calme, inspirant discrètement une profonde bouffée d'air._  
 _Les paumes de Yukimura se rejoignent dans un geste lent, trahissant sa gêne, avant qu'il ne tourne la tête, fuyant ainsi mon regard. Lui aussi semble prendre une grande inspiration, puis dans un souffle, il commence d'une voix rauque :_

 _\- J'ai quelques soucis… Avec ma famille._

 _Aussitôt, ma colère s'évanouit. Après ses éternels rejets, qu'il concède à avouer ses problèmes ont l'effet d'un tranquillisant sur mes nerfs. Lentement, je referme les rideaux d'infirmerie entourant son lit, m'approchant de lui d'un pas calme. M'asseyant sur une chaise adjacente à son oreiller, mes yeux rencontrent enfin ses prunelles céruléennes, brillantes._

 _\- Que se passe-t-il ?_

 _L'espace d'un instant, je le sens hésiter. Mais finalement il se lance enfin :_

 _\- Depuis plusieurs années ma mère ne s'occupe plus de moi. À vrai dire, elle m'ignore complètement, se contentant de m'adresser la parole uniquement dans le but de me dénigrer. Quant à mon père… Tu sais à quel point il est absent pour son travail._

 _Ma gorge se serre sans que je m'en aperçoive. Déglutissant avec difficulté je questionne :_

 _\- Comment ça elle ne s'occupe plus de toi…? Je ne comprends pas très bien._

 _Sa voix se fait raisonnante lorsqu'il me répond d'un ton désabusé :_

 _\- Elle ne m'achète plus rien, que ce soit de la nourriture, des vêtements ou même des médicaments. Elle évite de participer à tout ce qui me concerne, comme les rendez-vous scolaires ou sportifs, et lorsque je suis à la maison, elle fait comme si je n'y étais pas. Si tu veux un exemple, il lui arrive souvent de fermer la porte d'entrée à clef alors que je suis encore à l'intérieur, et vu que c'est la seule à posséder un trousseau, tu imagines bien qu'elle ne fait que m'emprisonner entre quatre murs._

 _Mon regard chavire un instant, profondément troublé. Alors depuis toutes ces années, lorsque je le voyais venir en retard à l'école, trouver des excuses pour ne pas participer aux sorties scolaires, ou demander de la nourriture à Marui, c'était uniquement à cause des mauvais traitements de sa mère ?_  
 _Sans que je m'en aperçoive, ma main saisit la sienne dans un geste rapide. Il me lance un regard étonné, avant de reprendre :_

 _\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié Genichirou._  
 _\- Ce n'est pas de la pitié, je suis inquiet pour toi._

 _Ses yeux se troublent alors qu'il se plonge dans un étrange mutisme. J'approche précautionneusement mon visage du sien, tentant de récupérer son attention, mais très vite sa voix m'informe :_

 _\- J'aurais voulu partir Sanada. Quitter le manoir et trouver du travail, mais ma petite soeur… Je ne peux pas me résoudre à laisser ma petite soeur seule avec ce monstre… Il faut que je la surveille, que je m'assure que ma mère n'en viendra pas à la traiter comme elle le fait pour moi._

 _Ses iris semblent comme flamboyer de fureur, et à cet instant je me rends compte à quel point il est émotionnellement instable, tiraillé par différents sentiments douloureux._  
 _Ma main se resserre, saisissant de nouveau son attention._

 _\- Tu peux tout de même venir chez moi pour quelques jours. Au moins jusqu'à ce que tu te soignes._  
 _\- Non… Sanada, je-_  
 _\- Ecoute, ma mère ne t'as pas cru hier soir, et moi non plus. Je ne vais pas lui dire ce que tu m'as avouer, mais je sais que, vu les circonstances, elle sera plus rassurée en te laissant repartir de chez elle soigné plutôt que malade._

 _Un court silence l'englobe, avant qu'il ne proteste de nouveau :_

 _\- Et ton père ? Ton grand-père ? Je ne peux pas simplement envahir votre intimité de la sorte, Sanada…_  
 _\- Tu sais très bien que mon père t'estime beaucoup. Cela vaut aussi pour mon grand-père. Je ne t'en parle pas, mais quand tu quittes la maison il vante souvent tes bonnes manières. Que tu sois avec nous ne les dérangeront pas. Et puis même si ça s'avère être le cas je suis prêt à en assumer les conséquences._  
 _\- Genichirou-_  
 _\- Pour une fois obéis et ne cherche pas un moyen d'y échapper, Seiichi._

 _Laisse donc de côté ta fierté, viens te réfugier chez moi._  
 _Les mots ne dépassent pas ma pensée, cependant._

 _Il braque des prunelles émues sur mes ambres. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être un gaillard rassurant, en réalité je suis souvent très rustre… Mais lorsqu'il s'agit de Yukimura je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, les mots, les gestes, tout s'échappent de mon être sans même que je puisse l'autoriser. C'est comme si une force extérieure venait tirer de mon âme une partie de ma personnalité que je souhaite garder secrète… Et qui fatalement ne l'est jamais face à Yukimura._

 _\- Sanada… Désolé de te causer du soucis._

OoO

Oui, la conversation me revient à présent, et comme dans un éclair de lucidité, je comprends. À l'inverse de tous les autres enfants, Yukimura n'a jamais bénéficié de l'amour parental. Il est incapable de comprendre que des personnes puissent tenir à lui, s'inquiéter pour sa vie. Sa mère ne lui a jamais conseillé de se couvrir chaudement les jours d'hiver, son père ne l'a jamais disputé car il agissait de façon peu raisonnable… Je ne suis même pas sûr que petit, ses parents lui ont montré une quelconque marque d'affection.

Rassemblant tout le courage dont je dispose, je décide alors d'agir de façon exceptionnelle. Ainsi, mon torse se redresse, mes bras s'élancent dans un mouvement ample, puis, fermement, je ramène le buste de Yukimura contre le mien, mes paumes enserrant ses épaules (de façon un peu maladroite au vu de nos deux positions). Aussitôt, il balbutie :

\- S-Sanada, que-  
\- C'est ce que font deux amis lorsqu'ils s'apprécient.

Je ne sais toujours pas par quel miracle ma voix a sonné de façon limpide alors que mes joues sont aussi empourprées. C'est la première fois que j'enlace quelqu'un, et malgré le fait que ça soit pour rassurer mon meilleur ami, je ne demeure pas moins troublé par l'action inédite.  
Est-ce que je viens réellement de prendre dans mes bras Yukimura ? Que m'arrive-t-il ? _Tarundoru_ !  
Mais bientôt, les paumes diaphanes s'enroulent autour de mon cou, faisant s'évanouir la pensée. La douceur des boucles indigo viennent chatouiller ma peau, brûlant mes pommettes et mes oreilles de plus belles dans le processus, puis, dans un souffle doux, sa voix parvient jusqu'à moi :

\- Très bien, je vais rester ici demain… Mais juste un jour d'accord ?  
\- On verra… Soupirais-je.

Je profite un instant de l'odeur fleurit parfumant sa peau, avant de me retirer, reposant son visage contre l'oreiller de mon lit tout en me redressant. Il me renvoie un regard flapi, et je tente un mince sourire, le laissant enfin aux chevets de Morphée ; un repos dont il a grand besoin cette nuit.

OoO

\- Akaya ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce jeu de jambes ?! Du nerf !  
\- O-Oui, vice-capitaine !

Les titulaires continuent leur parcours d'entraînement avec une vigueur non dissimulée. Leurs pieds s'activent dans des battements vifs, suivant l'ordre des différents exercices. Plots, pastilles en caoutchouc, lignes de fond de court… J'ai passé un certain temps à créer ce programme, bien évidemment avec l'aide bénéfique de Renji. Cela fait maintenant trente minutes qu'ils s'échauffent de la sorte tandis que les autres membres de Rikkaidai s'attèlent à courir autours des terrains. Je laisse quelques tours passer, puis enfin je les libère, hurlant :

\- Les titulaires ! Rangez le matériel et commencez les matchs d'entraînement ! Tout le reste de l'équipe, revenez sur le terrain principal pour pratiquer votre swing !  
\- Oui, vice-capitaine ! Répondent-ils tous d'une même voix.

Aussitôt, les mouvements changent, mais tandis que Niou, Yagyuu, Renji, Marui et Jackal m'obéissent, portant le matériel et le déposant dans le local du club de tennis, Akaya lui, s'avance vers moi d'un pas hésitant, sa mine affichant nettement l'envie de me demander quelque chose.

\- Qui a-t-il, tu n'as pas entendu les directives ? Dis-je d'un ton piqué.  
\- E-Euh… Sursaute-t-il, Je voulais juste savoir pourquoi le capitaine Yukimura n'était pas présent aujourd'hui…  
\- Cela ne te regarde pas, Akaya.  
\- M-Mais, vice-capitai-  
\- KIRIHARA !

Il bondit, reculant à dix centimètres sous la vocifération.

\- O-o-oui…? Questionne-t-il d'une voix minuscule  
\- Si tu as encore d'autres questions indiscrètes à me poser c'est ma main qui te répondras ! Est-ce que je suis bien clair ?!

Il déglutit bruyamment, une peur panique faisant vriller ses pupilles.

\- Oui, vice-capitaine…

Puis il quitte le terrain, rejoignant Marui pour son match d'entraînement. J'observe l'équipe s'exercer, analysant leur mouvement comme le ferait Yukimura, me rendant compte au fur et à mesure du temps qui passe de la difficulté de son travail. Pas seulement les titulaires, mais également tout le reste du club doit être surveillé, conseillé lorsque l'un d'eux faiblit ou agit maladroitement.  
Heureusement pour mes nerfs, je m'habitue rapidement à la cadence, mes yeux jonglant vivement entre les différents matchs et les exercices des membres non titulaires. De longues minutes s'écoulent alors, pendant lesquels le soleil parvient à se frayer un chemin parmis les nuages incolores hivernaux. Puis, sans que je m'en rende vraiment compte, il est déjà l'heure de plier bagage, et nous nous retrouvons tous très vite aux vestiaires.

Aussitôt, Renji vient à moi, une mine inquiète trahissant la forme naturellement neutre de ses sourcils.

\- Genichirou, maintenant que nous sommes tous les deux… Que se passe-t-il avec Seiichi ? Il y a 90% de chances que tu saches quelque chose à ce sujet.  
\- Ce n'est rien, il est juste malade. Informais-je tout en enfilant la chemise de mon uniforme.  
Un court silence, avant qu'il ne questionne de nouveau :

\- Ce n'est pas de lui, louper l'entraînement… Faillir à ses responsabilités de capitaine.  
\- Je sais ce que tu insinues, Renji ; et tu as raison, j'y suis pour quelque chose.  
\- Il t'a écouté ? Demande-t-il dans un ton légèrement surpris.  
\- Il semblerait.  
\- C'est intéressant…

Je lui lance un regard perplexe, qu'il ne me rend pas. À vrai dire, il se désintéresse à présent de moi, faisant volte-face tout en s'exclamant :

\- Akaya, viens donc par ici.

J'arque un sourcil étonné, observant le deuxième année s'approcher d'un air timide.

\- Sempai ?  
\- Tu te souviens, lorsque tu m'as demandé si je pouvais t'aider en anglais ? Je t'avais dis de me ramener tes exercices avec tes notes, pour me prouver ta motivation. Les as-tu ?

Aussitôt, les émeraudes semblent étinceler, et dans une course rapide, Akaya fonce jusqu'à son sac d'école, fouillant à l'intérieur à la recherche de ses cours.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie Renji ? Questionnais-je avec curiosité.  
\- Ce n'est un secret pour personne ; Akaya a beaucoup de mal avec l'anglais. Si je l'aide à progresser, il n'arrivera plus en retard à la pratique à cause des punitions de son professeur ; et tu sais à quel point Seiichi déteste les retardataires.  
\- Ici, Yanagi-Sempai ! S'exclame soudain la voix du plus jeune des titulaires, sa main brandissant fièrement une feuille remplie de courbes manuscrites.

D'un geste rapide des yeux, j'aperçois Renji analyser l'écriture, puis, mouvant son bras de façon lasse, il incite Akaya à le suivre à l'extérieur. Je concède un signe de la tête à mon deuxième meilleur ami, qui me répond de la même façon tout en quittant la pièce.

J'espère que Yukimura va bien…

OoO

Je m'ennuie. Je m'ennuie cruellement.  
La mère Sanada m'a forcé à rester au lit, refusant l'aide que je lui ai proposé lorsqu'elle cuisinait, criant que je ferais mieux de me reposer plutôt que de flâner dans les couloirs de la maison. De ce fait, me voilà sous les couettes de Genichirou, à contempler le plafond de bois car le sommeil ne vient plus. Si seulement j'avais un magazine, des devoirs à faire… _Quelque chose_.

Je n'ai pas l'habitude de rester cloué au lit lorsque je suis malade, sincèrement, c'est une première. Evidemment, le repos m'a permis de regagner rapidement quelques forces, mais quand je pense devoir rester ainsi encore six jours durant… Non, je n'y parviendrai pas. Je dois vivre ma vie de collégien, assumer mes responsabilités de capitaine, veiller sur ma petite-soeur…

Faire tant de choses qui m'empêchent de me _reposer_.

Mais soudain, une sonnerie aiguë résonne dans la pièce, coupant le flux de mes pensées. Je cligne des yeux, essayant d'identifier le bruit, avant d'enfin comprendre qu'il s'agit de mon téléphone.  
Envoyant valser les couettes, je me précipite en direction de mon sac d'école, y extirpant le petit objet avec hâte. Qui m'appelle… ? Peu importe, tant que je peux enfin me distraire…

\- Allô ?

Immédiatement, une voix riche résonne dans le combiné :

\- Ah, Yukimura ! Je ne te dérange pas, tu n'es pas en cours ?  
\- Atobe ! M'exclamais-je avec surprise, N-non, je n'ai pas école aujourd'hui…  
\- Vraiment… ? Peu importe, tant mieux, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. Tu veux bien m'écouter ?

Me rasseyant sur le lit, je laisse ma curiosité s'abandonner, acquiesçant :

\- Euh, oui bien sûr que se passe-t-il ?  
\- Ecoutes bien, Ore-Sama ne le dira pas deux fois…

Un léger silence s'empare de l'appel, avant que la fière voix s'élève de nouveau pour déclarer :

\- … Je m'excuse pour hier. J'ai compris, tu n'as pas aimé ma façon d'agir. Mais laisse moi me faire pardonner ; est-ce que tu accepterais de me revoir ? Cette fois je ne te décevrais pas, tu verras que la famille Atobe on finit toujours par mettre d'accord les gens !

Un rire s'échappe de mes lèvres, amusé par les manières théâtrales d'Atobe. Conciliant, je fini alors par répondre :

\- Eh bien… D'accord, pourquoi pas.

Je surprends presque son sourire triomphant à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Que penses-tu de ce week-end ?  
\- Je pense que c'est une bonne date.

Nous échangeons encore quelques paroles pour définir le jour exact, l'heure et la date du rendez-vous, avant de raccrocher.  
Je me faufile de nouveau sous les couettes, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Cela risque de devenir amusant. 

* * *

**Voilà, fin de ce sixième chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié la lecture de ce dernier...**

 **Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué, mais j'apporte doucement un peu plus d'importance aux autres personnages de la série (Oshitari, et ici Renji, Akaya). Je sais que cette histoire relate les relations de cinq personnages, mais ceux-ci ont également d'autres relations présentes dans leur vie de tous les jours, il va donc falloir vous attendre à lire des passages comportant la présence d'autres garçons !**

 **Aussi, petite information... Je ne l'ai pas précisé au début de cette ficiton, mais pour des soucis scénaristiques, j'ai décidé de débuter l'année en hiver, et également de placer tout le monde à Tokyo (Rikkaidai se situe en réalité dans la préfecture de Kanagawa !). J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas, mais c'est ainsi plus facile pour les intéractions entre personnage, et pour justifier certains passages scénaristiques. Voilà, voilà !**

 **En ce qui concerne ce chapitre, j'espère que le point de vu de Sanada vous a plu... Prochain chapitre sur la Perfect Pair ! Portez vous bien d'ici-là, et n'hésitez pas à commenter cette histoire !**


	7. Chapitre 7 : Procès et angoisses

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Me voilà avec le chapitre 7 !**

 **Ici, la Perfect Pair est mise en avant, tantôt sous le point de vu de Fuji, tantôt sous celui de Tezuka. Certains "OoO" sont là uniquement pour changer de point de vu, sans forcément créer une ellipse.**

 **La vérité sur les bleus de Tezuka enfin révélée ici ! J'ai essayé de rester le plus concise possible, sans trop détailler car le sujet est dur. Beaucoup de réflexions et de réactions incontrôlées de la part de nos deux flèches de Seigaku ci-dessous !**

 **Je vais à présent répondre aux commentaires :**

 **KaminariYuuki :**

 _ **Coucou ! Tout d'abord merci pour ton commentaire !**_

 _ **Je suis contente de savoir que tu as apprécié les deux relations principales (Alpha et Perfect) ainsi que le rôle d'Atobe dans cette histoire. Comme je te le disais par MP, je suis vraiment heureuse d'avoir eu ton avis sur cette fiction et j'espère que tu continueras à la suivre ! Ton avis compte, alors n'hésite pas à revenir dans la section commentaires !**_

 _ **À bientôt Kaminari !**_

 **Youki Minaco : **

_**Hello sweetie, I'm glad to see you around!**_

 _ **Don't worry your review is online! And I'm going to answer to it:**_  
 _ **Thank you, I'm delighted to know you liked the way I described Sanada's point of view, and his relationship with Yukimura. The Alpha Pair will evolve in the next chapters, but for now, please enjoy this one with the Perfect Pair!**_

 _ **Take care Youki!**_

 **Voilà, je vous laisse maintenant à votre lecture, on se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

J'ai toujours adoré l'hiver. La couleur du ciel s'éclaircit, s'étendant dans un océan incolore, envoûtant, m'évoquant à chaque regard les portes du Paradis, la neige tapisse le sol, plonge le paysage dans une profonde langueur, faisant écho aux nuages de cotons voletant au-dessus de nos têtes.  
Le vent glace mon épiderme, lui rappelle son existence, et la sensation d'innombrable tissus étreignant ma peau s'avère toujours être révélatrice de grand réconfort.

J'apprécie également me plonger dans l'eau chaude, le soir après une longue journée, tout en m'abandonnant à mes pensées, oubliant mon existence, concentrant mes sens sur les incessants picotement provoquée par l'extrême température de mon bain.  
Actuellement, c'est ce que je suis en train de faire ; je me baigne, plongée dans le bac rempli à ras-bord. J'ai un grand nombre de choses auxquelles je voudrais penser, réfléchir, méditer…

Tout d'abord, ma relation avec Tezuka. C'est étrange, mais depuis qu'il m'autorise à glisser dans son intimité, l'obsédante fascination que j'éprouvais à son égard s'est tarie, comme si soudainement, mon esprit égoïste avait enfin saisis que l'objet de mes désirs demeure avant tout un Homme, avec ses qualités, ses défauts, et surtout _ses faiblesses._ Il n'est plus l'inaccessible Tezuka, maintenant je le vois comme Kunimitsu Tezuka, l'adolescent, et c'est sûrement ce qui m'a permis de mûrir rapidement.  
Certes, il y a d'innombrables faits que je ne saurais décrire chez moi, évidemment parfois je pense encore à laisser mon âme faner, quitter ce corps que je ne comprends toujours pas, mais à présent je ne suis plus uniquement focalisé sur moi-même, sur mes sentiments.

Dorénavant je souhaite être utile à Tezuka, et non pas pour prouver ma valeur, mais bien parce que son état m'importe. Je veux puiser dans toutes mes ressources, connaissances, forces physiques afin de le ramener sur pieds, même si cela peut signifier abandonner toute éthique. Quoiqu'il m'arrive, tant que Tezuka s'en remet, alors je serais heureux.

Bien évidemment, je me rends rends compte de mon état de dépendance, mais pour l'instant ça m'est égal ; j'ai enfin trouvé quelque chose qui sonne _juste_ , et même si je devine pertinemment que me jeter corps et âme dans cette tâche ne fait que repousser mes actuels problèmes, peu importe, car actuellement ça me satisfait.

Mes genoux se rabattent contre mon torse, l'eau brûlante se rejetant contre mon menton dans le processus. Mes paumes viennent entourer mes jambes et je soupire… Désormais, seules les mains de Tezuka me sont accessibles, je ne peux plus rêver toucher son cou, ses épaules, caresser furtivement ses cheveux… Je suis seulement autorisé à amener mes doigts contre les siens, testant ses réactions, observant les déformations de son visage, le scintillement de ses prunelles. C'est frustrant, car malgré ma réelle volonté de l'aider, il m'arrive de vouloir l'enlacer, afin de rassurer l'horreur de ses yeux, d'apaiser le froncement rude de ses sourcils, mais malheureusement même si j'en avais la possibilité, peut-être que ces démonstrations d'affection n'auraient pas l'effet réconfortant escompté, pour la simple et bonne raison que Tezuka, contrairement à ce que j'éprouve à son égard, n'est certainement pas amoureux de moi.

Ma tête plonge, les picotements se répandent alors contre mon visage, tandis que je retiens mon souffle. J'aimerais un instant apparaître dans un autre monde, là où il me rendrait mes sentiments, cueillant mes lèvres avec douceur, célébrant mon être de paroles salvatrices, chérissant mon corps de caresses réconfortantes et affectueuses.

À court d'oxygène, je refais surface, des gouttes tièdes roulant rapidement de mes cheveux jusqu'à mes épaules. Cette réalité n'existe pas, la seule sur laquelle je dois me concentrer actuellement c'est celle où Tezuka a besoin d'aide, et non moi.

Las de mes réflexions, je m'élève alors hors de l'eau, quittant mon bain après avoir enjambé les rebords claires de ma baignoire. D'un mouvement ample, j'amène une serviette contre mon buste, frottant énergiquement ma peau pour en retirer toute trace d'humidité. Tout aussi rapidement, j'enfile mon pyjama, puis quitte la salle de bain, essayant de paraître le plus normal possible.

\- Yumiko, tu peux prendre ton bain. S'élève ma voix.  
\- Ah, euh, oui, je fini mon rapport et je monte ! S'exclame ma grande soeur du rez-de-chaussée.

Mes pieds se dirigent instinctivement vers ma chambre, dans laquelle mon cahier de cours m'attends, grand ouvert sur mon bureau.  
Je sais bien, j'ai dis à Tezuka que je révisais mes cours le matin, avant d'aller à l'école, mais comme il l'a souligné, c'est faux, je fais ça le soir, et c'est donc dans un soupir que je m'installe devant mes notes, prêt à étudier avant d'aller me coucher.  
Cependant, défiant mes habitudes, mon téléphone se met soudainement à sonner à mes côtés, vibrant contre le bois de mon bureau dans un rythme régulier. Intrigué, je décroche et porte l'appareil à mon oreille, débutant la conversation :

\- Allô…?  
\- … Fuji… Est-ce que je te dérange ?

Ma salive se bloque tout à coup dans ma gorge, les derniers délices de la voix grave roulant contre ma nuque, la faisant frissonner.  
Tezuka, c'est Tezuka ! Pourquoi m'appelle-t-il ? C'est vraiment rare, il ne passe jamais de coup de fil…  
Reprenant une certaine contenance, je déglutis lentement, avant de m'installer plus confortablement contre mon lit.

\- Non, pas du tout, il y a un problème ? Demandais-je alors d'une voix calme.  
\- Eh bien… J'ai certaines choses à te dire.  
\- Je t'écoutes.

Un silence s'installe, durant lequel ma curiosité ne cesse d'augmenter. Si le souffle de Tezuka ne résonnait pas ainsi contre mon oreille j'aurai probablement juré qu'il n'était plus à l'appareil, mais heureusement pour mes nerfs, au bout de quelques secondes il m'intime :

\- C'est par rapport à mon… problème. Tu le sais, mes parents sont au courant… À vrai dire, cela les concerne également…

Un nouveau silence, avant qu'il ne reprenne :  
\- … Mais voilà, le fait est que demain nous nous rendons au tribunal, pour un procès…

Ma paume se referme de plus belles contre mon portable, un début d'angoisse s'emparant des battements de mon coeur face à la révélation. Miraculeusement, ma voix parvient jusqu'au combiné :

\- Le tribunal …? C'est si grave que ça …?  
\- Fuji… Je savais que tu allais t'inquiéter, alors j'ai demandé à mes parents et… Si tu veux tu peux venir et assister au procès, demain.  
\- P-pardon ?  
\- Tu n'es pas obligé, mais je te l'autorise.

À présent c'est moi qui demeure silencieux… Ceci est la plus grande preuve de confiance qu'il m'ait jamais offert. Après toutes ces journées où il est resté muet face à son accident, voilà qu'il me permet maintenant de découvrir la vérité, et même le soutenir dans son épreuve de façon concrète. Alors, même si j'appréhende, même si je devine la peur s'infiltrer dans mes veines, j'essaie de me faire à l'idée, d'accepter cette nouvelle étape dans notre relation.  
Cependant, avant d'accepter, je demande d'une voix faible :

\- Tu me l'autorise, mais est-ce que tu as envie que je sois présent …?

Sans aucune hésitation, il déclare distinctement :

\- Oui, j'aimerais que tu sois là, Fuji.

Mes yeux se clos tandis qu'un long souffle s'échappe d'entre mes lèvres… Je tente de calmer mon rythme cardiaque ; voilà, il l'a dit, je ne peux plus reculer à présent, c'est mon devoir d'y aller et de le soutenir, car c'est ce que Tezuka souhaite.  
Lentement, je me conditionne à cette idée, avant de constater dans un soulagement retenu que mon corps est enfin à l'écoute. Du ton le plus rassurant possible, je fini donc par lui accorder :

\- Très bien, je viendrais. À quelle heure débute l'audience ?  
\- Neuf heure. Si tu veux, viens à huit heure chez moi, nous t'y amènerons.  
\- … D'accord… Alors, on se voit demain ?  
\- Oui, à demain.

Je m'apprêtais à raccrocher lorsque la voix naturellement suave rajoute :

\- Ah, et Fuji …?  
\- Hm ?  
\- Merci.

La communication se coupe dans une résonance significative, et mon corps tombe lâchement contre le matelas de mon lit. Il doit arrêter d'agir de la sorte… J'ai l'impression de tomber encore plus profondément amoureux à chacun de ses petits mots purs. C'est terrible… Alors que je suis censé me concentrer sur son rétablissement, je me retrouve de nouveau à divaguer sur mes sentiments, sur la façon dont sa voix ensorcelle mes sens, et sur ses actes de gentillesse sous-entendus. Le dernier soupir de la soirée parvient jusqu'à mes lèvres. Demain risque d'être éprouvant, au diable mes cours, il faut que je me repose.

Tezuka a besoin de moi.

OoO

Mes mains rabattent les couvertures de mon lit lorsque j'entends les discrets gémissements de ma mère, dans le salon.  
Je ne sais pas vraiment comment réagir ; devrais-je me lever et la consoler, quitte à défier sa fierté, ou devrais-je rester ici comme si de rien n'était ?

Un sanglot évident parvient jusqu'à mes oreilles, et sans réfléchir une seconde de plus je suis sur pieds, quittant ma chambre afin de m'enfoncer avec précipitation dans le couloir.  
Aussitôt, un triste tableau s'offre à moi. Ma mère, enlacée dans les bras de mon père, qui tente d'étouffer ses pleurs dans les pliures de sa chemise. Il semble lui murmurer quelques paroles à l'oreille, maigre lot de consolation au vu des tremblements de ses faibles bras. Intérieurement sonné, je ne laisse rien paraître, faisant quelques pas en leur direction, la vision de ma mère se faisant de plus en plus nette.

\- Kunimitsu, va te recoucher, demain on a besoin de toi en forme. Déclare soudain mon père en notant ma présence.  
\- Je ne peux pas aider ? Questionnais-je malgré tout.

Le visage de ma mère se plonge de plus belles dans le tissus épais, tandis que l'étreinte de mes parents se resserrent perceptiblement.

\- S'il-te-plaît Kunimitsu, retourne dans ta chambre. Répond la voix autoritaire.

Je ne lui tiens pas tête deux fois, et obéis. De retour dans mon lit, j'essaie de me concentrer sur le sommeil, d'éradiquer toute pensée angoissante face à demain, d'étouffer le bruit sourd des sanglots de ma mère.

Cette nuit ne sera pas paisible, j'en ai bien peur.

OoO

\- Kunimitsu, le petit Fuji est là, descends lui tenir compagnie en attendant que nous finissions de nous préparer ton père et moi !

Je passe devant elle, fixant ses prunelles désormais sèches avec un soulagement intérieur. Elle me gratifie d'un sourire rassurant, et je m'élance alors dans la descente des escaliers, me hâtant vers l'entrée.  
Après avoir enfilé ma plus chaude veste, je quitte la demeure. Immédiatement, mes semelles s'enfoncent dans la neige alors que le froid mordant s'accroche à chaque centimètre de peau exposée à l'air libre.

Adossé contre le portail du jardin, Fuji semble pensif, emmitouflé dans un épais manteau de laine beige, une écharpe couvrant le bas de son visage. Je m'approche, et très vite il sent ma présence, ses océans capturant mes iris dans une lueur de sympathie.

\- Yo. Me lance-t-il d'un ton commode.  
\- Tu vas bien ?  
\- La question est de savoir si toi, ça va ?  
\- Oui, merci.

J'accompagne l'affirmation en croisant les bras. Evidemment, je ne veux pas l'avouer, mais je suis plutôt tendu ; l'approche du procès m'angoisse, je redoute sincèrement l'altercation entre mes agresseurs et ma famille… Mais après la nuit catastrophique que j'ai passé, je tente de ne plus y penser. _Allons-y prudemment._

\- Tu sais Tezuka, vu que je viens avec vous, si tu te sens mal à l'aise tu peux venir me parler, à tout moment.

J'observe le profil inerte du génie, sa frange bataillant sur son front jusqu'à en cacher partiellement l'envoûtement de ses prunelles. Soudain, le souvenir de nos "séances secrètes" parvient jusqu'à mon esprit, et je me surprends à détailler les lignes de sa main, la sensation de celle-ci contre ma paume réveillant tout à coup mes sens.

\- Merci. Répondis-je simplement.

Son visage pivote dans un geste gracieux, faisant voleter les mèches caramelles de ses cheveux. J'aperçois enfin pleinement la profondeur de ses lagons, qui m'attirent immédiatement dans leurs vagues, hypnotisantes.

\- J'essaie de réfléchir à d'autres exercices. Avec Oishi autour de toi, il serait fâcheux que tu restes ainsi incapable de contact physique.  
\- … Oui, certainement.  
\- Est-ce qu'il est revenu te parler depuis la dernière fois ?  
\- Un peu, mais c'est normal, mes intentions ne sont pas claires pour lui.  
\- Je souhaite que tu t'en remette rapidement…

Ses longs cils se rabattent contre ses paupières laiteuses et j'admire un instant son charme naturel. L'océan m'emporte une nouvelle fois. Je me rends compte comme à chaque fois de l'extrême sollicitude de Fuji, l'eau de ses yeux se troublant souvent face à mon malheur. Je tente de me conditionner afin de serrer affectueusement son épaule, mais à peine ma concentration se manifeste que la voix de ma mère s'exclame :

\- Ah, Fuji-Kun, je suis vraiment contente que tu sois venue.

Elle me contourne, serrant affectueusement le bras de mon ami avant de monter dans la voiture.  
\- Bonjour. Répond simplement le génie de Seigaku avec un sourire.  
\- Merci d'être là pour Kunimitsu. Ajoutes mon père tout en ouvrant la portière côté passager, nous intimant d'entrer.

Fuji effectue un mouvement de la tête poli puis s'exécute, suivit de près par mes propres mouvements. Mon père n'est pas vraiment du genre affectueux, sa déclaration me touche donc, mais je fais mine de rien et m'installe confortablement, bouclant ma ceinture de la même façon que mon meilleur ami. Nous démarrons, la voiture diffusant un ronronnement significatif avant de s'enfoncer dans les rues principales de la capitale, et aussitôt au centre-ville Fuji m'intime à voix basse :

\- Quand tout sera fini… Lorsque tu iras mieux, nous devrions célébrer ça quelque part, avec tout le monde…

La perspective de passer du bon temps avec mon équipe provoque un sentiment chaleureux au creux de mon estomac. Aussi, capturant le regard de mon vis-à-vis, je lui répond :

\- Oui… C'est une bonne idée.

L'affirmation semble lui plaire, et dans un geste de sympathie incontrôlé, il apporte brusquement sa main contre mon épaule pour la serrer… Avant de s'arrêter en plein mouvement, sa main en suspension dans l'air. Immédiatement, la culpabilité me ronge, et je ne peux empêcher celle-ci de déformer les traits de mon visage… _Je suis désolé Fuji, je te promets que je fais des efforts pour redevenir celui que tu as toujours connu._  
La paume s'abaisse lentement, une honte curieusement lisible entre les vagues de ses iris, avant qu'il ne tourne la tête en direction de la fenêtre, rejetant ainsi tout contact avec ma personne.

Mes lèvres se pincent discrètement. J'ai l'impression de le décevoir, je n'aime pas vraiment ce genre de situation.  
Seulement, la voiture se gare déjà en face du Ministère de la Justice, et je me dois d'écourter la pensée. Plus vite que je l'aurais souhaité, nous voilà à l'accueil, puis dirigés vers notre chambre correctionnelle. Tout au long du chemin, je sens la chaleur du regard de Fuji tout contre ma nuque, rassurant quelques peu mon anxiété.

Nous pénétrons enfin dans la salle, et aussitôt une vague incontrôlable de sentiments multiples s'empare de moi.  
Les bancs, le bois dur, le bureau des juges, la décoration atypique… Tout m'emporte et me saisit, forçant mes nerfs à me rendre réellement compte de l'endroit où je me situe ; là où la loi se fait respecter, où les crimes sont punis, où les victimes retrouvent consolation… Je suis ému par la puissance des lieux, mais en même temps, terriblement apeuré à l'idée que ça soit de mon affaire dont il est question aujourd'hui. Est-ce que de ce fait Fuji se sent-il plus détendu que moi…?  
En tournant la tête, je le surprend à me fixer sérieusement, analysant sûrement la moindre de mes réactions. Lentement, en me laissant porter par la marée, je me souviens peu à peu de ce que je ressens envers lui, ce que je me suis avoué il y a quelques jours… _Je ne suis pas superstitieux, mais Fuji est certainement mon ange gardien._ Et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, mes peurs s'envolent tout à coup.

OoO

C'est insupportable. Plus les minutes défilent, et plus je me sens nauséeux. Cette vérité que je voulais tant découvrir à propos de Tezuka, la voilà, servie sur un plateau d'argent… Mais je n'en veux plus.

 _Bien fait pour toi, petit être égoïste, Fuji Syusuke le sombre idiot._ La pensée se répète en boucle dans mon esprit tandis que le procès progresse devant mes yeux inertes. Comment cette famille a-t-elle réussi l'exploit de rester si soudée après un tel incident… ? Je ressens une peine profonde en même temps qu'une envie incontrôlable de quitter la chambre correctionnelle.

Voici les faits : Il y a environ quatre semaines, alors que le père Tezuka était en déplacement pour son travail, la mère et le fils ont exécuté leur routine de la soirée. Jusque là rien d'anormal, toutefois, à deux heures du matin, des voleurs se sont introduis dans la maison familiale dans le but de saisir tout ce qu'ils trouvaient de plus précieux. Cependant, étant sous l'emprise de substances illicites, leur plan a dévié.  
Très vite alerté par le bruit, la mère Tezuka s'est aventurée dans le salon, avant d'être très vite maîtrisée par les cinq agresseurs. Véritables pantins de la drogue, ils ont tenté d'abuser d'elle, mais c'était sans compter sur son fils, qui, lui aussi alerté par le bruit, est intervenu afin de les en empêcher.  
Malheureusement, Tezuka n'a rien pu faire de bien glorieux, à part attirer l'attention sur lui plutôt que sur sa mère. Ainsi, fatalement, les cinq agresseurs s'en prirent à lui, frappant sa peau avec leurs poings, leurs pieds, et même certains objets de la maison. D'après le rapport de la police, cette nuit-là, mon meilleur ami a été transporté à l'hôpital tellement son état semblait inquiétant. Et les photos le prouvent.

Elles montrent le sang, sombre, tâchant son épiderme au-delà de ses ecchymoses, et cela sur plus de parcelles de peau que je le pensais ; c'est réellement en découvrant les clichés pour la première fois que je me suis rendu compte de l'étendue de l'agression. Même son visage avait été touché, et ces deux semaines d'avant-rentrée scolaire ont certainement dû se charger de faire disparaître son cocard, comme beaucoup d'autres blessures salissant sa peau, à ce moment-là.  
Jamais je ne pensais voir de tels actes de violences aussi clairement représentés sur le corps de mon capitaine. Pour moi, pour Seigaku, il a toujours été inébranlable, intouchable, invulnérable… Et pourtant c'est aujourd'hui seulement que je comprends l'évidence, celle étouffée par l'image qu'il rejette à autrui ;

Tezuka Kunimitsu est comme tout le monde, et sûrement pas à l'abri du danger.

Cette pensée m'a broyé le cœur, vidée l'essence de mon âme. La terreur qu'il a ressenti cette nuit, je pense l'avoir ressenti à travers mes veines, bloquant mon souffle, variant mon rythme cardiaque de façon inquiétante.  
Je l'aurais voulu protégé de tous les maux du monde, mais finalement, il se pourrait que je doive moi-même m'assurer de sa sécurité. Cette vérité me dévaste, car pour rien au monde je souhaite le voir souffrir, toutefois je dois l'accepter… Il a vécu une terrible expérience et mon rôle c'est de le soutenir, de l'empêcher de trébucher une fois de plus… De lui redonner confiance en ses fabuleuses capacités.

Si sa nature propre ne revient pas d'elle-même, je me porte garant de son cheminement.

Et le regard que me lance Tezuka de part son siège ne peut que m'encourager à penser ainsi.

OoO

La sentence a été annoncé, nous sommes de retours à la maison.

Je n'ai pas envie d'y penser, au procès, aux souvenirs qui sont de nouveaux apparus dans mon esprit. Durant le trajet en voiture, j'ai agrippé le tissus de la veste de Fuji d'une solide poigne, mon regard perdu dans le vide. Je crois avoir entendu ma mère lui poser des questions, sur ce qu'il a pensé de cette affaire, sur son moyen de justifier son absence à l'école… Mais en aucun cas j'ai décidé de prendre part à la conversation.

Actuellement, je pense ressentir deux émotions différentes ; du désespoir, et du dégoût.

Je ne sais pas si ma façade a déjà été mise à l'épreuve d'une façon aussi virulente qu'à cet instant, et je peine sincèrement à garder une contenance, assis sur le canapé du salon, Fuji installé à mes côtés.  
De tout cœur, je ne veux plus y penser, que toutes ces images s'effacent à présent de mon esprit, maintenant que nos agresseurs ont tous été jugé. Une honte indescriptible s'est abattue sur moi là-bas, dans la chambre correctionnelle, lorsque mon corps meurtri a été dévoilé devant tous ces inconnus… Et maintenant, je me sens dégoûté de mon être, désemparé face à sa laideur et sa faiblesse.

Mes yeux se ferment lentement… Ne plus y penser. Je ne veux plus y penser, je ne _dois_ plus y penser.  
Mais soudain, alors que mes parents quittent la pièce afin d'avoir une conversation privée, je sens quelque chose tirer ma manche, forçant mes épaules et mon visage à s'orienter vers la droite. Aussitôt, les prunelles salvatrices de Fuji rencontrent les miennes, tandis que dans un geste vif, les doigts longs, laiteux, graciles, s'emparent de mes mains avec précaution.  
Curieusement, je n'ai aucune réaction réfractaire, et très vite la voix androgyne m'intime avec sérieux :

\- Tezuka, écoutes-moi bien, je ne te le dirais pas deux fois...

Je le sens hésiter un instant, ses paupières se rabattant en tremblant tandis qu'il s'autorise une profonde inspiration. Puis il reprend, toujours les yeux fermés :

\- … Je suis certain de pas connaître l'étendue de ta douleur actuelle, et je ne compte pas enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie en te parlant de nouveau de l'incident, cependant, ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que tu es intérieurement en train de te dévaloriser. Et si je t'en parle, c'est parce qu'à ta place, je serais également en train d'agir de cette façon. (Il prend un nouveau souffle :) Tezuka, tu es une personne formidable, tu es l'inspiration de notre club de tennis, leur admiration ultime, et le capitaine en qui ils croient tous, membres ou titulaires. Tu as vécu une lourde épreuve, mais ce que tu renvoies autour de toi n'a pas changé. Moi aussi tu sais, je te vois toujours de la même façon ; tu es resté aussi merveilleux que le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés, en première année. Alors s'il-te-plait, ne fais plus ça, ne pense plus ce genre de choses à propos de toi, et laisses-moi t'aider à te remettre sur pieds.

Son visage se baisse, cachant sa vue à mes prunelles tandis que les paumes diaphanes resserrent leur étreinte autour de mes mains.  
Je demeure incrédule, mes cils s'agitant vivement dans une expression de pur étonnement. Je sais Fuji gentil, tout le monde le pense attentionné… Mais jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il puisse être capable de tels mots à mon égard. Il a dû rassemblé une énorme dose de courage pour ainsi se dévoiler, mais ce n'est pas infructueux… Ses douces paroles sont parvenus jusqu'à mon âme, je les sens déjà soigner mes plaies intérieures, se diffusant avec chaleur dans mon être ; un à un, tous ses mots contre mes maux, sa tendresse face à la violence de mes souvenirs, et sans que je puisse contrôler mes paroles, ma voix questionne d'un ton faible :

\- … Merveilleux ?

Mes mains se font compresser de plus belles alors que Fuji arque ses épaules, sûrement honteux.

\- Je… Je… (Une nouvelle fois, il prend une profonde inspiration :) Tu es absolument merveilleux à mes yeux Tezuka, mais s'il-te-plaît ne me le fais pas répéter une troisième fois, c'est vraiment gênant…

Dans une fatalité qui m'échappe, je sens mon corps s'écrouler, et alors que mes yeux s'humidifient dans une profonde émotion, mes bras enserrent le corps gracile face à moi, l'amenant près de mon torse dans un geste absolument inattendu, pour que ma voix basse finisse par murmurer :

\- Merci pour tout Fuji, tu es aussi merveilleux à mes yeux.

* * *

 **Et voilà, fin de ce septième chapitre ! J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours...  
**  
 **J'ai décidé de montrer un côté plus accessible de Tezuka dans ce chapitre ; dans le sens où, dans le manga nous le voyons toujours impassible, mais malheureusement je ne peux garder ce côté de lui apparent avec cette épreuve difficile qu'il traverse dans cette histoire. Un être humain ne peut tout simplement pas rester inébranlable face à ça... Et surtout pas un adolescent !  
Aussi, j'espère que vous remarquez la légère évolution du caractère du Fuji... ? Il devient plus audacieux, plus sûr de lui, j'espère que ça vous plaît.  
Dernière information : Le Palais de Justice trouve son équivalence au Japon dans le Ministère de la Justice. En France, la loi est libre, ce qui explique que beaucoup de procès soient ouverts au public. CEPENDANT ! Je suis bien consciente qu'une affaire qui comportent des coups et blessures (sur un adolescent de surcroît) et une tentative de viol, se passe très certainement à huis clos, mais vous imaginez bien que pour des facilités scénaristiques, j'ai décidé de garder la juridiction française, tout en ôtant le "détail" du huis clos. (Une pratique que je dénigre pas le moins du monde, je trouve ça même assez légitime.)**

 **On se retrouve très vite, merci de continuer cette aventure avec moi, et n'hésitez pas à commenter !**


	8. Chapitre 8 : Petit tour de tables

**Bonjour tout le monde !**  
 **Dans ce chapitre, beaucoup plus de descriptions que de réels point de vu. Je vous laisse un peu de suspens quant aux réelles intentions de certains personnages.**  
 **J'ai aussi essayé de mettre un peu plus en avant Oshitari, Hyotei, Akaya et Renji. J'espère que cela vous plaira.**  
 **Evidemment vu que ça concerne l'intrigue Atobe, je rappelle que le chapitre suivant est écrit à la troisième personne du singulier !**

 **Je vais à présent répondre aux commentaires :**

 **Akadream : **

_**Coucou ! Je tente de répondre à tes deux derniers commentaires ici, de façon plus synthétique que lors de nos conversations cependant ah, ah. Merci énormément pour tes avis, c'est toujours très plaisant de les lire !**_

 _ **À propos du Chapitre 6, oui la relation Sanada/Yukimura évolue, et je tiens à ce que cela reste ainsi ah, ah! Comme tu peux le voir Sanada bataille contre la fierté du capitaine, mais fini comme tu le soulignes par se laisser aller et faire intervenir son ressenti dans ses actions. Plus de détails à ce sujet dans ce chapitre !**_  
 _ **Quant à Renji, oui, il se rend compte de beaucoup de chose tel le maître des données qu'il est, ahah! Ici aussi, plus d'informations !**_  
 _ **J'espère vraiment que les chapitres Alpha Pair vont continuer de te plaire, et évidemment, la grippe de Yukimura n'est pas vraiment de bonne augure...**_

 _ **Pour le Chapitre 7, merci énormément pour tes compliments à propos de mes descriptions sur l'hiver ! C'est important pour moi. Je suis aussi soulagée de constater que tu as saisi l'évolution de caractère du Fuji et sa relation avec Tezuka. Comme tu le sous-entends, il comprend qu'il est humain, et donc ça donne à Fuji un air plus mature, vu qu'à présent il tente de ne plus se concentrer uniquement sur lui-même mais beaucoup plus sur ce que ressent Tezuka.**_  
 _ **Je suis contente que la scène du tribunal t'ait plu! Ainsi que le dénouement final ! J'espère que le prochain chapitre Perfect Pair te plaira !**_

 ** _À très vite, Aka !_ **

**KaminariYuuki :**

 _ **Hello ~**_

 _ **Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Et ton défi me fait énormément plaisir, merci pour ton dévouement !**_

 _ **Je te remercie également pour ton compliment sur mon style d'écriture, ça me va droit au cœur, moi qui ai un gros manque de confiance en mes capacités, ah, ah! Cependant, ce chapitre sera à la troisième personne du singulier, vu que beaucoup m'ont intimé préférer ce type d'écrits, c'est ce que j'ai décidé de faire dans les premiers chapitres (que ceux d'Atobe seront réalisés ainsi ah, ah). J'espère cependant qu'ils te plairont !**_

 _ **Tu as bien saisi l'évolution de Fuji. Je tente de le rendre un peu plus responsable au fil et à mesure des chapitres, mais il est beaucoup trop amoureux pour que ça soit... Sain, en quelques sortes (la dépendance envers son capitaine, tout ça... ahah)**_  
 _ **J'espère que je ne t'ai pas surprise dans le mauvais sens ? Mais oui, je voulais mettre en avant son courage face à cette épreuve.**_

 _ **Merci beaucoup pour ce qui est de l'aspect psychologique ! Je voulais absolument mettre un point d'honneur à cette thématique dans ce chapitre du coup ça me fait plaisir que tu le relèves et que tu trouves cela réussis !**_

 ** _À bientôt, prends soin de toi d'ici-là !_ **

**Youki Minaco :**

 _ **Hello sweetie !**_

 _ **Wahou! Merci énormément ! J'espère que cela signifie que le chapitre t'a plu ? Désolée de t'avoir aussi chamboulée ! Restes sur tes gardes pour les prochains chapitres Perfect Pair, j'en dirais plus !**_

 ** _Take care Youki!_ **

**Et voilà ! Je tiens à dire avant le début de ce chapitre, qu'il y a deux thèmes entrecroisés ; celui du repas entre ami ainsi que celui des conversations téléphoniques. Ah, ah, peu banale mais je voulais tout de même quelques chose qui relie les personnages entre eux dans ce chapitre, vu qu'il y a peu de point de vu et beaucoup de dialogues/descriptions d'actions.**

 **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

Oshitari le sait, derrière toute cette mascarade, ces faux-semblants d'arrogance et de vanité, Atobe est assurément un jeune homme talentueux, travailleur, soucieux d'autrui.  
Il en a souvent eu la preuve tout au long de leur commune scolarité… Le surnommé Roi de Hyotei s'est toujours impliqué avec sérieux dans ses études ainsi que dans la gestion des activités du club de tennis. Souvent, il a aidé certaines classes ainsi que les différents comités de l'école à accomplir toutes sortes de tâches, et l'argent déboursé dans l'amélioration du collège est certes, un acte qui sert d'appui à sa vanité, mais demeure avant tout un réel soutien dans l'évolution de l'apprentissage des différents élèves.

Entre autres, Oshitari identifie Atobe comme un gentil garçon plutôt que sous l'image grotesque et théâtrale qu'il laisse sous-entendre ; quelque chose que le jeune garçon aux cheveux d'or a beaucoup de mal à comprendre et accepter.

Actuellement, les titulaires de Hyotei sont tous installés à table, au réfectoire, pour la pause déjeuner. Comme d'habitude, Gakuto ne résiste pas aux sucreries, se levant plusieurs fois pour remplir son assiettes de tartes, gâteaux et confiseries, sous l'oeil moqueur du génie, qui lui, mange toujours de façon très posée. Ootori et Shishido semblent une nouvelle fois en grande conversation, leur amitié rayonnante parmi la tablée. Jirou, enfin réveillé, ne peut contrôler de joyeuses exclamations quant au contenu de son repas, tandis qu'Atobe lui, demeure mystérieusement silencieux, Kabaji à ses côtés.  
Notant le comportement inhabituel de son capitaine, Oshitari décide de l'observer minutieusement. Son assiette, présentant un plat des plus élaborés, demeure toujours aussi remplie, alors que le Roi de Hyotei semble être concentré sur toute autre chose, un élément apparemment caché sous la table, au niveau de ses genoux.

Dans un soupir sonore, le garçon originaire d'Osaka lâche alors :

\- Eh, Atobe, t'es encore sur ton téléphone ?

Relevant un oeil azuré sur les rondes lunettes, il répond :

\- Mêle toi de tes affaires Oshitari.  
\- Allez, tu peux au moins nous dire à qui est-ce que tu parles. Depuis le début de la semaine tu as passé tes journées collé à ton téléphone ; ce n'est pas de toi.  
\- Sérieusement, je sais que je suis si absolument merveilleux que tu as décidé de faire de ma vie ton monde, mais pour une fois, va tisser ta toile ailleurs.

Consterné, le génie abrège la conversation en faisant signe à Gakuto d'inspecter l'écran de téléphone d'Atobe. Dans un geste de souplesse digne de ses acrobaties, le partenaire de double se penche alors discrètement, essayant de tendre son cou à son maximum… Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'exclame en se redressant :

\- Ah ! Il parle avec le capitaine de Rikkaidai !

Aussitôt, tous les titulaires s'intéressent au sujet, stoppant net leur moindre fait et geste tout en fixant avec une soudaine attention leur capitaine.  
Jirou, très facilement euphorique, s'écrie alors :

\- Whoah ! Mais comment est-ce possible ?!

Un à un, chaque joueur apporte son petit commentaire face à la situation, et très vite, le croisement des conversations entraînent une cacophonie crispante, cependant rapidement arrêtée par le ton autoritaire de leur capitaine, qui ordonne d'un air renfrogné :

\- Stop ! Cessez tout ce grabuge, c'est insupportable !

Un silence règne alors autour de la tablée, le centre d'attention se manifestant sous l'allure contrariée du jeune Keigo.

\- Atobe est énervé…? Chuchote Jirou.  
\- Atobe voudrait que tous ici retourne à leur repas et lui fiche la paix. Répond le capitaine avec cynisme.

La remarque laisse un froid mordant s'infiltrer dans leur cercle de conversation. Shishido, sûrement le plus téméraire d'entre eux, tente alors d'une voix calme :

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment de toi d'agir ainsi… Tu sais, de rejeter l'attention, tout ça…  
\- Eh bien aujourd'hui si. Répond t-il en le brûlant du regard, Alors obéissez et continuez de jouer aux imbéciles comme vous le faites chaque jour de l'année dans ce fichu réfectoire.

Gakuto, perplexe, se tourne vers son coéquipier, demandant :

\- Qu'a-t-il…? Il n'est jamais comme ça d'habitude…  
\- Il est tout simplement frustré de ne pas réussir à avoir Yukimura dans son cercle très fermé de trophées amoureux.  
\- Oshitari je ne t'ai pas dit de te mêler de tes affaires ? Grogne Keigo.

Dans un profond soupir, il lui répond alors, plein de bon sens :

\- Tu inquiètes tout le monde à agir ainsi, alors si tu veux qu'on te fiche la paix, fais deux ou trois remarques narcissiques puis fini ton repas ; tout le monde pensera que tu es dans ton état normal.  
\- Je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir de toi, Ore-Sama étudie le social en compagnie des plus grands professeurs agréés du globe !

Aussitôt, face à la remarque présomptueuse, les titulaires retournent à leur repas, probablement soulagés de retrouver le caractère vaniteux de leur ami. Oshitari cependant, continue de fixer son vis-à-vis, absolument insatisfait de la réponse. Se levant, il apporte alors sa chaise près de son capitaine, avant de s'installer de nouveau dessus.  
Le Roi de Hyotei lui lance un regard foudroyant, mais le jeune originaire d'Osaka ne se laisse pas impressionner, chuchotant discrètement :

\- Bon allez, dis-moi la vérité, même si vous vous envoyez beaucoup de messages, il ne répond pas à ton jeu de drague, c'est ça ?  
\- Bon sang Oshitari, qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans "mêle toi de tes affaires" ?  
\- Apparemment toute la formulation de la phrase vu que je suis ici près de toi. Lance-t-il, sarcastique.

La remarque semble calmer l'irritation du jeune Atobe, qui apporte une main ferme contre ses tempes afin de les masser.

\- Ecoutes, Commence-t-il dans un souffle exténué, Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu sembles si intéressé par ma vie privée, mais je t'assure que je suis sincèrement énervé lorsque je te vois ainsi roder autour de moi, en tentant de fouiner et mettre ton nez de partout dans mes affaires. C'est quoi ton but au juste ?  
\- Et toi alors, séduire tous ces hommes, tu fais ça pourquoi ? Répond t-il du tac au tac.  
\- Pourquoi diable je te le dirais ? S'offusque Keigo tout en jetant un regard contrarié vers Oshitari.  
\- Eh bien voilà, je suppose que moi non plus je n'ai pas à t'avouer mes intentions, alors.

Atobe fixe son vis-à-vis quelques secondes… Puis éclate de rire. Le génie l'observe les yeux écarquillés, troublé par sa réaction, mais très vite le capitaine se ressaisit. Il verrouille un regard brillant d'audace vers Yuushi, à qui il concède :

\- Je vois, tu es dur en affaire. Très bien je vais être honnête dans ce cas-là, je pense en avoir plus qu'assez de me disputer avec toi comme une pré-adolescente.

Dans un signe de la main, il demande à Oshitari de se rapprocher de lui. Sceptique, le jeune originaire d'Osaka s'exécute néanmoins, tendant l'oreille afin que son capitaine lui murmure :

\- Pourquoi je séduis tous ces jeunes hommes…? Eh bien honnêtement… Je ne sais pas.

Puis il se redresse, débutant enfin son repas (froid, évidemment) avec calme et sérénité.  
Oshitari se redressant, le fixe, intrigué.

\- Tu ne sais pas ?  
\- Non, je ne sais pas.

C'est inhabituel. Atobe est loin d'être le type de personne à agir sans raison apparente. La nouvelle trouble Oshitari, qui demeure silencieux durant de longues minutes. Enfin tranquille, le capitaine savoure sa solitude en dégustant son repas, un air triomphant se rejetant de ses prunelles azurées.  
Cependant, après qu'il ait terminé la dernière bouché de son plat, le génie revient à la charge, sa voix grave et naturellement suave dénonçant :

\- Tu ne fais même pas ça pour t'amuser ?  
\- Oh non, comme tu as pu le constater tout ça me contrarie plus que cela m'amuse.  
\- … (Il laisse aller un nouveau silence, pris de court par le comportement anodin de son capitaine) Donc tu ne sais pas ?  
\- Pour la troisième fois, Oshitari, non je ne sais pas. Eh bien, je trouve que tu as perdu ton éloquence depuis plusieurs minutes.

Ignorant la remarque, le génie souligne alors :

\- Mais si ça t'énerve, et que de surcroît tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu fais ça, pourquoi ne pas tout simplement t'arrêter de séduire tout le monde ?  
\- Et toi Oshitari, tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu, pourquoi ce besoin de te mêler ainsi de ma vie privée ?

La question foudroie le jeune homme. La réalisation le frappe soudainement avec hébétude lorsqu'il comprend enfin le sous-entendu des réponses d'Atobe. D'un ton faible, presque malgré lui, il finit de ce fait par lui répondre avec résignation :

\- … Je ne sais pas.

Tout en se levant de sa chaise, le capitaine le gratifie d'un clin d'oeil. Sa voix claire, assurée, s'envole jusqu'aux oreilles du génie, lorsqu'il déclare :

\- Eh bien voilà, tu as ta réponse. Kabaji, allons-y, les cours vont bientôt reprendre.

Et c'est d'un oeil éberlué qu'il observe Atobe s'en aller, sa chevelure d'or narguant ses nerfs dans un reflet éblouissant.

OoO

Le restaurant de sushi de la famille Kawamura n'est pas extrêmement reconnu, se contentant de faire sa clientèle avec le simple voisinage (Ce qui représente selon les dires du père, "un sacré chiffre d'affaire !"). Toutefois, il arrive au noble édifice de fermer ses portes pour la soirée, mettant une croix sur des bénéfices qui pourraient peut-être faire croître leur renommée. La raison de cet acte infructueux ? Le rassemblement du club de tennis de Seigaku.

D'ordinaire, les titulaires se regroupent ainsi pour un évènement en particulier, comme leurs victoires en championnat par exemple, cependant ce soir-là, c'est Fuji qui a demandé à Taka-San de réunir tout le monde, sans pour autant lui donner une explication valable. Appréciant la compagnie de Fuji, le jeune Kawamura a tout de même accepté, et c'est ainsi que tous dégustent à présent les sushis de son père, attablés un peu partout dans le petit restaurant.

L'ambiance est très chaleureuse. Les sushis au wasabi ont piégé beaucoup de titulaires, provoquant l'hilarité de tous, et beaucoup de sourires se lisent au fur et à mesure de la soirée, qui laisse évoqué des sujets légers et plaisants.

Tezuka n'a pas quitté d'une semelle le prodige. Comme un petit poussin, il a suivi Fuji, où qu'il aille, que ce soit lorsqu'il a aidé Kawamura à servir les plateaux de sushis, lorsqu'il s'est assis près de Kikumaru qui l'avait interpellé, ou même quand il s'est éclipsé aux sanitaires. Fuji cependant, ne semble pas conscient de l'attitude de son capitaine, tout comme ce dernier d'ailleurs, qui paraît agir instinctivement plutôt que de son propre chef.  
Actuellement, ils sont installés l'un à côté de l'autre au comptoir. Ils sont rayonnants, discutant aimablement en se souriant, établissant comme une aura d'inaccessibilité autour d'eux, défiant quiconque de les perturber dans leur intimité. Quelque chose a changé, et n'importe quel titulaire peut remarquer à quel point les deux amis se sont rapprochés récemment.

Oishi, toujours aussi suspicieux quant au comportement de Tezuka, les observe depuis le début de la soirée. Il en est certain, son ami lui cache quelque chose, et sûrement un fait assez grave. Le vice-capitaine ne souhaite pas soupçonner Fuji de quoique ce soit, mais il ne peut s'empêcher de se méfier du génie ; il semble être au courant de ce qui tracasse son ami, et même si Oishi s'est promis de ne pas intervenir durant cette soirée, il le fera certainement de retour en cours.

Le duo cependant, est loin de deviner les pensées qui courent dans la tête du gentil vice-capitaine. Ils font la conversation, seuls, discutant tennis et école.  
Tezuka, d'habitude impassible, ne peut ici empêcher une lueur éclatante de faire étinceler son regard, surtout face à la voix apaisante de son ami, qui lui semble bien bavard.  
Les cheveux caramels encadrent avec douceur les traits efféminés de son visage, luisant de santé et doux comme la soie, tandis que l'océan parfois tumultueux de ses yeux berce tendrement le regard de son capitaine, qui tente de garder le plus de contenance possible face à l'attraction fatale de la beauté du génie.

Toutefois, Tezuka ne peut contenir sa pensée, ne peut retenir les sensations ressenties lorsque Fuji rabat l'une de ses mèches derrière son oreille dans un geste envoûtant, laisse son rire fleurir près de lui, ou le capture dans l'eau trouble de ses prunelles. Ainsi, il a beau demeurer physiquement impassible, son coeur lui ne cesse de battre, et plus leur conversation s'anime, plus l'affection qu'il ressent pour le petit et gracile Fuji se décuple.

\- … Tu sais Tezuka, Annonce soudain le génie dans leur conversation, Je suis content que tout le monde soit réuni ce soir. J'espère qu'ainsi cela signera définitivement la fin de tous tes tourments…

Kunimitsu balaye la salle du regard, observant les visages souriants, écoutant les conversations chaleureuses tout autour de lui. Puis, se retournant vers son vis-à-vis, il acquiesce :

\- Oui, je le souhaite aussi. Merci Fuji, pour ce soir.  
\- Merci de me faire confiance.

Il lui sourit, sincèrement, et Tezuka ne peut se contenir une seconde de plus, le gratifiant en étirant avec chaleur la commissure de ses lèvres.

OoO

\- Sempai… Est-ce que Capitaine est malade …?  
\- Akaya, concentres-toi.  
\- Mais, ça fait bientôt une semaine !

Le maître des données soupire, notant que les prunelles émeraudes brillent d'intérêt, avides d'en savoir plus. D'un geste délicat, il vient tirer la feuille d'exercices de son cadet, jetant un oeil à ses réponses tout en répondant de sa voix calme :

\- Je ne sais pas si Seiichi est malade, Genichirou ne veut rien me révéler. Concentres-toi sur les énoncés Akaya, tu as encore fais des fautes.

Il rature de rouge certains mots, tirant doucement sur la manche du plus jeune afin qu'il se penche vers sa feuille.

\- Mais tu as sûrement des prédictions, non ? Hein, Sempai, tu sais quelque chose pas vrai ?

La grande paume du maître des données vient s'écraser contre le crâne de l'As de Rikkaidai, le forçant à définitivement se concentrer sur ses devoirs, tandis que la voix contrôlée de Renji intime :

\- Si tu réussis à répondre juste en moins de vingt minutes, je te révèle mes pourcentages.  
\- C'est vrai ?! S'exclame Akaya vivement.  
\- Oui. Souris Yanagi, Alors travaille maintenant.

D'un geste fluide, le jeune prodige ramène les exercices devant lui, s'attelant à relever le défi avec panache.  
Toujours aussi souriant, le vibreur de son téléphone le surprend cependant. D'un mouvement sec, il l'extirpe de son sac, curieux de découvrir le destinataire de ce message inattendu. En apercevant le nom de son ami et vice-capitaine, il ouvre aussitôt le SMS, pensant _" Tiens, seulement 20% de chances que Genichirou cherche à me joindre à cette heure-ci."_ tout en lisant :

 _De: Genichirou_

Renji, est-ce que tu pourrais t'occuper du club demain ? Réponds-moi vite.

Le maître des données hausse un sourcil, surpris par la demande. Cependant, réfléchissant rapidement, il compose le message suivant :

 _À : Genichirou_

Bien sûr. Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec Seiichi ?

Presque aussitôt, la réponse se manifeste sur l'écran encore allumé :

 _De : Genichirou_

Oui. Merci Renji, on se voit lundi, bon week-end.

Voilà que ce dernier message chamboule de façon drastique toutes ses données. D'après son nouveau pronostique, Sanada est assurément lié à l'absence inhabituelle de Yukimura au collège et à la pratique.  
Alors qu'il réorganise sa pensée, Akaya le tire soudain de ses calculs mentaux, brandissant fièrement une feuille impeccable devant ses yeux clos.

 _Définitivement, il y a 100% de chances que Seiichi ait obligé Genichirou a loupé les cours demain._

OoO

\- Voilà, Renji s'en occupe. Soupire le vice-capitaine en reposant son téléphone contre sa table de chevet.  
\- Ne fais pas la tête, on va bien s'amuser tous les deux.

Il fronce les sourcils, fixant Yukimura avec sévérité.

\- Je loupe l'école alors que je ne suis même pas malade.  
\- Mais je m'ennui tout seul ! Proteste le capitaine dans une moue capricieuse.

L'empereur ne peut empêcher ses doigts de masser ses tempes, chassant la contrariété traversant ses nerfs.  
Yukimura, conscient de l'acte révélateur de son ami, reprend une contenance, chassant l'air taquin qu'il abordait face à Sanada pour lui dire avec plus de sérieux :

\- Je suis resté sagement au lit cette semaine, comme tu me l'as dit. Tu sais que ça a été difficile pour moi alors s'il-te-plaît ne le prends pas aussi mal.

Face à la déclaration, le vice-capitaine se calme instantanément. Il est vrai que Yukimura a fait d'énormes efforts pour se contenir de retourner à Rikkaidai, et grâce à ça, heureusement, sa santé semble s'être nettement améliorée, les joues de porcelaine retrouvant peu à peu leur jolie nuance de rose.  
S'asseyant près de lui, il reprend alors :

\- Oui, tu as raison… Mais, je suis curieux, comment as-tu fais pour tenir ?

Dans un petit rire, le capitaine révèle son mobile, caché secrètement sous l'oreiller du lit.

\- Pour dire vrai… J'ai eu un correspondant inattendu cette semaine.

Suivant son instinct, Sanada saisit le téléphone en fronçant des sourcils, tout en accusant :

\- Atobe, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Tu vas lire mes messages ? Devine le capitaine dans un regard curieux.  
\- Il profite du fait que tu ne sois plus entouré pour te charmer.

Les yeux bleus se posent sur le profil de son ami, qui fixe l'écran tout en déroulant la conversation d'un air renfrogné. Yukimura n'est pas dupe, il comprend la jalousie de Sanada ; après tout il a été réfractaire à ce que le capitaine de Hyotei s'approche de lui dès sa venu sur les courts de Rikkaidai. Cependant, il ne la comprend pas. Il ne saisit pas entièrement les actes de son meilleur ami, la façon dont il s'interpose dans cette relation. Essayant de détendre l'atmosphère, il tente alors une taquinerie en répondant :

\- Tu n'aimes pas que j'évoque un baiser entre lui et moi, mais tu utilises des termes comme "charmer" …? En fait tu n'es pas si prude que ça, Sanada…

Une rougeur phénoménale colore les oreilles du vice-capitaine, qui fait volte-face en direction de Yukimura tout en s'exclamant :

\- H-Hein ?! N-n'évoques pas ce genre de sujet !

Malgré la demande, il continue tout de même de lire la conversation, cachant sa gêne en fronçant ses sourcils.  
En le voyant si impliqué, Yukimura décide alors de prendre une décision, quelque chose qu'il n'envisageait pas, mais qui, face à l'inquiétude de son meilleur ami, lui semble dorénavant légitime.

Avec douceur, il reprend son téléphone des mains calleuses, capturant ainsi son attention et son regard. Puis, d'une voix douce, il annonce dans un sourire :

\- Tu sais Sanada, si il te gêne à ce point, je vais lui dire que je ne veux plus lui parler. 

* * *

**Et voilà, fin de ce huitième chapitre ! Merci d'être toujours aussi présents et de continuer cette aventure avec moi ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, il y a beaucoup d'informations sur Atobe je sais, je commence à placer une autre intrigue autour de lui plutôt qu'il reste simplement le Don Juan de l'histoire ah, ah !**

 **Prochain chapitre sur l'Alpha Pair, j'espère que vous serez au rendez-vous et prenez soin de vous d'ici-là ! N'hésitez pas à commenter pour me faire parvenir quoique ce soit sur cette histoire !  
**

 **À très vite !**


	9. Chapitre 9 : Confrontation

**Bonjour ! Le chapitre 9 est prêt !**

 **La confrontation entre Yukimura et sa mère va avoir lieu. Malheureusement, dans les chapitres Alpha Pair à venir, je crains que notre capitaine soit en réelle détresse... Vous verrez bien !**  
 **J'ai concentré une grand partie de ce chapitre sur le point de vu de Seiichi, puis la fin seulement sur celui de Sanada. Le sujet principal que j'évoque est la famille, vous vous imaginez bien, et j'espère que cela vous plaira !**

 **Je vais à présent répondre aux commentaires :**

 **Akadream : **

_**Merci énormément pour ton avis ! 3 3**_

 _ **Je suis contente de voir que le développement autour d'Atobe te plaît, honnêtement j'ai de grands projets pour cette grande Diva (haha) du coup de voir que l'introduction te plaît ça me fait super plaisir ! Je vois également que tu comprends un peu mieux le point de vu d'Oshitari à ce sujet, et l'évolution de leur relation à tous les deux ! C'est un peu comme la métaphore du chat et de la souris.**_

 _ **Pour Seigaku, oui tu as raison, Tezuka se sent plus apaisé depuis l'aventure au tribunal. Il ne se rend pas encore bien compte de ce qu'il se passe, pour l'instant c'est toujours une affection très pure qu'il ressent envers Fuji ! Mais c'est chouette que tu apprécies leur relation, merci ! 3**_

 _ **N'en veut pas à Oishi hahaha, après tout il ne sait rien du tout de l'affaire Tezuka, ça le perturbe de voir la façon dont Fuji agit autour de lui, normal qu'il le soupçonne de savoir quelque chose hé, hé !;)**_

 _ **Merci pour les descriptions des yeux de Fuji ! 3 3**_

 _ **Oui, Renji manipule Akaya mais gentiment, pour son bien ; il souhaite que le petit s'améliore en Anglais tout en s'assurant qu'il puisse contrôler sa quasi totale hyperactivité ! J'espère que leur relation te plaît !3 Yup' Fait rare pour Sanada ! Mais il devait s'assurer que quelqu'un prendrait en charge la pratique sans lui ni Yukimura. Le devoir avant tout !**_

 _ **Ahaahahah, oui tu avais raison, Yukimura fait son capricieux ! Et Sanada lui cède, comme toujours ! Mais bon, comme tu l'as souligné, Seiichi veut tout de même tirer un trait sur sa relation avec Atobe pour se faire pardonner et remercier Sanada de sa sollicitude, donc est-il blâmable..? Ahaha !**_

 _ **Voilà le prochain chapitre Alpha Pair, j'espère qu'il te plaira !**_

 ** _À très vite Aka' !_ **

**Youki minaco : **

_**Hello sweetie! Thank you to review on each chapter!**_

 _ **Je suis contente que le chapitre Perfect Pair te plaît ! Comme tu l'as dis, la relation d'Atobe et Oshitari se développe dans un mélange de fierté, d'attention et de confiance, et je suis contente de savoir que tu aimes leur discussion !**_  
 _ **Ah, ah! Oui, effectivement Fuji dans cette histoire ressemble bel et bien à l'ange gardien de Tezuka, et tu verras l'évolution de leur relation au prochain chapitre !**_  
 _ **Je te comprends pour Renji et Akaya. Yanagi me semble très protecteur du deuxième année, et sa façon d'agir dans le chapitre précédent fait bien écho à ce qu'il dit à Shiraishi dans Shin PoT !**_

 _ **J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire !**_

 ** _See you soon Youki, take care!_ **

**Et voilà, je vous laisse à présent à votre lecture, on se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

J'enfile mon pull, l'odeur de la lessive utilisée par les Sanada volant jusqu'à mes narines. Pendant une semaine, j'ai été nourris, blanchis, soigné, logé, et cela sans qu'une seule fois les maîtres de maison ne me posent des questions au sujet de ma vie familiale.  
Pourtant, n'importe qui serait intrigué face à ma situation ; je couche, malade qui plus est, durant une semaine hors de mon foyer, sans jamais appeler mes parents pour les tenir au courant de mon état… Beaucoup auraient demandé des explications, quelque chose qui justifie ce comportement peu ordinaire.  
Cependant, les Sanada eux, ont simplement pris soin de moi, comme si j'étais leur fils.

Je regarde mon sac de nouveau plein avec un pincement au coeur ; si j'étais sincère avec moi-même, je resterai ici pour toujours… Seulement ce n'est pas raisonnable, et puis ma soeur a besoin de son frère. Je dois rentrer.

Ma main ramène mon sac par dessus mon épaule dans un balancement, tandis que je quitte la chambre de Sanada, dans laquelle j'ai vécu pendant une semaine.  
Mes pas ralentissent dans le couloir, forçant mes yeux à me rendre compte pleinement du décor. C'est étrange, mais j'ai une impression amère… Celle que je ne reverrai plus de sitôt le foyer accueillant des Sanada, alors que, honnêtement, j'y passe au moins plusieurs fois par mois.  
J'atteins le rez-de-chaussée d'un pas tranquille, observant à droite et gauche les alentours, vérifiant ainsi la présence de la mère et du père Sanada dans le salon, discutant calmement autour d'un thé.

S'apercevant de ma présence, le chef de famille m'intime alors dans un mouvement de bras :

\- Ah Seiichi tu es là ! Viens donc par ici.

Je m'exécute, un sourire courtois maquillant mes lèvres. Il me fait m'installer en face de lui, à côté de sa femme, et je laisse mon sac retomber lourdement au sol dans le processus.

\- Tu compte repartir tout de suite Seiichi ? Reprend le père.  
\- Oui. Avouais-je, Je vous ai causé beaucoup de soucis cette semaine, je ne veux pas profiter de votre hospitalité plus que nécessaire.

Un journal fouette brusquement ma nuque, sifflant l'air avant d'atterrir sur la table. Grimaçant légèrement à la douleur soudaine, j'oriente mon regard en direction de la mère Sanada, responsable de cette attaque.

\- Seiichi nous te connaissons depuis tes quatre ans ; tu fais partie de cette famille, alors ne racontes pas de telles idioties.

J'affectionne énormément la mère de mon meilleur ami. Elle peut avoir quelques gestes rudes, elle demeure néanmoins profondément aimante. Je la gratifie du sourire le plus heureux dont je suis capable de transmettre, avant que la voix grave du chef de maison reprenne :

\- Tout à fait, tu es toujours le bienvenu ici. D'ailleurs, même si tu es à présent soigné, j'ai tout de même demandé à Genichirou de t'accompagner jusqu'à chez toi.  
\- P-pardon ? Questionnais-je dans un clignement des yeux, Je suis vraiment touché par votre sollicitude, mais je ne veux pas importuner Genichirou, il y a quand même un trajet en train séparant votre demeure de la mienne…  
\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, il sera très content de t'accompagner. Affirme le père d'un ton sévère.

J'inspire discrètement. Jusqu'à maintenant, je suis toujours parvenu à éviter la confrontation directe entre Genichirou et ma mère, ne l'invitant chez moi uniquement les rares fois où elle s'absentait… Cependant il semblerait qu'aujourd'hui je ne peux plus échapper à mon destin.

\- Ah, d'ailleurs le voilà ! S'exclame soudain la voix de sa maman.

Mon meilleur ami pénètre dans le salon d'un pas assuré. Aussitôt, son père se lève de table, apportant mon sac aux bras de son fils. Comprenant le message tacite, je me mets également sur pieds, saluant respectueusement la mère Sanada d'un mouvement poli de la tête. Elle frotte affectueusement mes épaules avant de quitter la pièce, débarrassant ainsi les tasses de thé vide.  
Me plaçant aux côtés de Genichirou, je courbe l'échine face à son père tout en annonçant d'une voix claire :

\- Je vous remercie infiniment pour cette semaine.  
\- Hm. Rentres bien Seiichi.

Il part rejoindre sa femme et je fais volte-face, fixant mon meilleur ami d'un regard confiant.

\- Allons-y. M'annonce-t-il en quittant la pièce.

Le trajet n'a pas été particulièrement long. Le froid de l'hiver n'était pas aussi mordant que les jours passés, révélateur de douces températures pour les semaines à venir, et les transports en commun, curieusement, se sont révélés être presque vide de monde. Actuellement, nous marchons côte à côte dans les rues de mon quartier, retrouvant les hautes demeures espacées de plusieurs mètres, caractéristiques de la richesse de ses occupants.

Ce quartier me débecte, sincèrement. Mon dégoût et ma colère ne sont pas destinés à la haute société en général, après tout, j'ai été élevé dans cette ambiance culturelle et sociale, mais plutôt à un seul point de leur personnalité : leur façon de se donner en spectacle. Étaler ainsi sa fortune, vanter sa réussite professionnelle… Pour moi ce ne sont pas des valeurs à flatter, et je ne comprendrais jamais comment tout un quartier peut devenir un pilier d'égocentrisme, d'arrogance, de vanité. Autant dire que les relations entre voisins sont loin d'être sincères et présentes.

Bifurquant au bout de la rue, nous nous engageons dans le jardin entourant la propriété de mes parents. Malgré l'angoisse qui me saisit au fur et à mesure de mes pas, je console mon âme dans l'observation furtive des fleurs que j'ai planté. Peu de variétés fleurissent en hiver, mais les rares pétales percutant mon regard m'apaise.

Puis, rapidement, nous nous retrouvons devant la porte d'entrée, style occidental. Aussitôt, une réalisation frappe mon esprit, et je ne peux empêcher de confier à Sanada :

\- Avant de rentrer à l'intérieur ; je… Je ne peux pas deviner quel comportement aura ma mère alors s'il-te-plaît, reste sur tes gardes.  
\- Je le suis toujours. Répond t-il d'une voix grave.

Sur ses mots, je rassemble mon courage et pénètre dans la demeure. Comme d'habitude, le silence m'accueille, et nous en profitons pour retirer nos souliers avant de s'aventurer plus profondément dans les couloirs de l'immense maison.  
Du coin de l'oeil, j'aperçois Sanada observer les reliefs des murs, le luxe de la décoration. Ce foyer est loin de ressembler au sien, qui aborde un style japonais des plus traditionnel. Ici, les murs sont lisses et clairs, parfois même en ivoir, alors que de nombreux tableaux et sculptures illuminent les vastes pièces de la maison.

Enfin arrivés à l'escalier centrale, nous grimpons. J'espère sincèrement ne pas croiser ma mère en compagnie de Sanada, et lorsque je vois enfin dans mon champ de vision la porte de ma chambre, je me dis que c'est peut-être mon jour de chance.

Je ne pouvais pas être plus désillusionné.

Car, quand ma main pousse enfin la poignée, que nous pénétrons dans l'immense salle… Ma mère nous observe d'un oeil mauvais, plantée en son centre… Plus aucun meuble la décorant.

Bouche bée, je pivote vivement ma tête de droite à gauche, constatant avec horreur que pas même mon lit a été conservé. Tout a disparu, à part mes affaires de classe et mes rechanges d'uniformes scolaire. Sans que je m'en rende compte, le choc m'empêche de respirer convenablement, et sans la main ferme de Sanada contre mon épaule, j'aurais certainement vaciller.

\- Ah, finalement tu es revenu. Commence soudain la voix glaciale de ma mère, Vu que tu es partie sans mon autorisation, ton sac sur le dos, je me suis dis que ce n'était plus la peine de conserver cette pièce, elle pourra servir à quelque chose de beaucoup plus important à présent.

Un soupir s'échappe de ses lèvres alors qu'elle s'approche d'un pas feutré, effrayant. Sa voix, beaucoup plus faible et envoûtante, s'élève de nouveau, alors que ses doigts effleure les mèches de mes cheveux ;

\- … Mais tu es revenu… Alors que je ne t'attendais plus dans ce foyer… Tu es vraiment le pire des gosses, tu es au courant ? Toujours en train de m'embêter sans jamais te sentir coupable ni même t'excuser… Tu ne mérites pas le nom des Yukimura.

Puis, fixant les ambres de mon meilleur ami elle conclut :

\- … Comme tu ne mérites pas d'inviter qui que ce soit dans cette demeure.

Sa main finit par pousser violemment ma tête en direction du buste de Sanada, et je tombe littéralement dans ses bras, libérant ainsi le chemin pour qu'elle puisse quitter la pièce. Sans regarder derrière elle, elle disparaît, nous laissant à présent seuls dans ce qui était, auparavant, ma chambre.

Lentement, encore un peu sonné, je me dégage de l'emprise de mon meilleur ami. La vue des murs vierges me donne envie de m'écrouler au sol, de pleurer jusqu'à ce que toute l'eau de mon corps s'évapore et que je meurs sous le manque d'hydratation. Cependant, malgré la douleur effroyable percutant inlassablement ma poitrine, je ferme les yeux un instant pour tenter de garder une contenance. Puis, d'un ton que je pense détaché, je lance :

\- Une femme charmante, n'est-ce pas …?  
\- Seiichi, je-  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Sanada, ce sont juste des biens matériels, les plus importants sont les liens que l'on tisse avec autrui.  
\- Épargne moi ta philosophie, veux-tu ? Tu sais comme moi que sans lit tu ne pourras plus dormir convenablement.

Je fais volte-face, comme brûlé par la remarque. Sanada me sonde d'un regard austère, et je sens peu à peu ma faiblesse regagner du terrain.  
Essayant d'ignorer de nouveau la douleur, je me détache de ses yeux pour me diriger jusqu'au petit tas au milieu de la pièce, là où mes uniformes scolaire ainsi que mes affaires de cours sont étalés grossièrement au sol. En m'accroupissant, je me rends compte soudainement de l'énergie accumulée afin de pas trembler, et mon corps m'abandonne, me faisant perdre l'équilibre.

Mon derrière heurte le sol brusquement, ma tête s'élance en arrière. Et là, dans ce mouvement circulaire, mes yeux capturent tous les recoins de cette pièce vierge, là où mes armoires abritaient secrètement mes albums de peinture, mes recueils de poèmes, mes films préférés…

… Mon équipement pour le tennis…  
… Les cadeaux d'anniversaire de mes amis…  
… Les photos souvenirs de Sanada et moi, lorsque nous n'avions encore que quatre ans.

Ma tête frappe le sol brutalement et mes dents se serrent de douleur. La nostalgie de tous ces souvenirs me déchire le coeur, et je sens déjà mon souffle devenir erratique alors que les pas précipités de mon meilleur ami résonnent jusqu'à mes oreilles.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Questionne-t-il, inquiet.

Les ambres m'éblouissent, et soudain, un sentiment de culpabilité terrible me saisit à la poitrine. Je me tords, cachant mon visage de mes bras afin d'éviter que Sanada remarque la moiteur de mes yeux, et d'une voix des plus brisées je confie :

\- Excuses-moi, je… Je n'ai pas pris soin de nos souvenirs j'ai… Je n'ai plus nos photos, je n'ai plus tes cadeaux, tes calligraphies, je… Je suis le pire des amis, tout s'est envolé, je n'ai pas réussi à prendre soin de tout ce qui se rapporte à notre amitié.

Je ne suis plus rien à présent. Je n'ai plus aucune identité, plus aucune appartenance à aucun foyer. En jetant mes affaires, elle m'a rendu officiellement orphelin, elle a effacé ma vie, supprimé mes centres d'intérêt. Maintenant je n'ai plus aucune raison de vivre ; tous les dessins de ma soeur ont disparus, ainsi que les rares présents de mon père. Toute cette famille m'abandonne en s'attaquant à la seule pièce de la maison m'appartenant. Mon jardin secret vient d'être annihilé de la plus simple des façons, rompant définitivement l'infime lien qui me gardait encore captif de cette famille.

J'ai l'impression d'étouffer tellement mon coeur tiraille. À chaque inspiration, c'est comme si mes poumons s'enflamment et empêchent l'oxygène de pénétrer dans mon sang. D'ailleurs je le sens, mes veines pulsent, toute ma tête semble être prise de vertiges alors que d'effroyables picotements traversent mes membres.

Puis soudain, mon buste se redresse, entouré par deux bras forts. Ma tempe rebondie contre les clavicules de Sanada, alors que sa voix, profonde, parvient jusqu'à mes oreilles :

\- Tu fais une crise d'angoisse, respire lentement.

Je clos mes paupières plus fermement, rejetant ma tête de droite à gauche. Non, ce n'est pas une crise d'angoisse, c'est pire que ça, certains de mes membres tremblent dans des picotements effroyables, répondant seulement par intermittence. Dans une tentative désespérée, je tente d'échapper à la noyade de ma douleur, et libère mon regard en baissant les bras, percutant les ambres de plein fouet.  
Je suis misérable, sûrement pathétique. Je hais profondément cette faiblesse qui me saisit, mais essaie tout de même d'articuler quelques mots, les sons de ma voix hachés par le rythme saccadé de ma respiration :

\- J… J'ai mal… Je ne sens pas… Mes jambes…

Il fronce les sourcils, réorganisant par la suite les mèches de mes cheveux dans un geste réconfortant.

\- Comment ça tu ne les sens pas ?

Je tente une inspiration, l'effort me permettant de formuler une réponse :

\- Elles picotent… Je ne peux les bouger que très lentement…

Sans me regarder, l'une de ses mains vient tirer sur mes mollets afin d'étendre mes jambes, sûrement pour que le sang parvienne mieux à circuler à travers mes veines.

\- Je vais te ramener à la maison. Assure tout à coup Sanada d'un ton autoritaire.

Mes yeux se referment, encore. De quoi parle-t-il ?

\- Quelle maison…? Je n'ai plus de maison…  
\- Chez moi, Seiichi. Chez nous.  
\- Mais… Ma soeur…  
\- Je m'en occuperai. Pour l'instant tu dois te calmer, je ne veux pas que tu restes ici une minute de plus.

Je ne pense pas saisir tous les sous-entendus de ses paroles, cependant, la chaleur de ses bras, la dureté de ses clavicules contre ma tête me forcent à garder les pieds sur Terre. Lentement, je m'oblige à respirer de façon plus naturelle, concentrant mes sens sur le rythme de Sanada, dont la cage thoracique s'élève et s'abaisse avec calme contre mes côtes. Puis, pragmatique, je fuis la mélancolie, essayant de me concentrer uniquement sur l'instant présent, chassant ainsi peu à peu la douleur.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je pense avoir retrouver mon état normal. Je déglutis afin de préparer ma gorge à de nouvelles conversations, puis déclare :

\- Excuse-moi, je t'ai causé du souci Sanada.  
\- Ce n'est rien. M'assure-t-il, Peux-tu te relever ?  
\- … Je crois que oui.

Précautionneusement, il desserre son emprise, et se redresse. Toisant sa hauteur, j'appuies mes paumes contre le sol avant de constater avec soulagement que mes jambes répondent à l'appel. Ainsi, je me relève, et après avoir ranger dans mon sac les seuls restes de cette chambre, nous la quittons d'un pas pressé.

Dans le couloir, je tamponne ma petite soeur, qui m'observe avec de grands yeux écarquillés. Aussitôt je me fige, la vue de ses deux billes de ciel étoilé frappant ma conscience.

\- Grand frère…? Questionne-t-elle doucement.  
\- Oui ?  
\- Grand frère c'est bien toi ! S'exclame-t-elle soudain. Mère a dit que tu ne rentrerais jamais ! Elle a débarrassé ta chambre ! Finalement tu es revenu me dire au revoir, pas vrai ? Tu m'as pas abandonné n'est-ce pas ?

Sans lui répondre je fonds sur elle, la soulevant du sol afin de l'étreindre fermement. Ma voix, basse, intime à son oreille :

\- Je ne t'abandonne pas, je viendrais souvent te voir à la sortie de l'école, mais je ne peux plus rester ici.  
\- Pourquoi grand frère ?  
\- C'est comme ça, je ne peux rien y faire… Promets-moi seulement… De ne jamais demander à Mère la raison de mon départ d'accord ?

Elle hoche la tête, puis embrasse ma joue. Je profite encore quelques instants des reliefs de son visage, de sa ressemblance avec le regard de notre père… Puis la pose au sol tout en reprenant :

\- Sois gentille à l'école, et quoiqu'il arrive, obéit toujours à Mère. Si elle te demande de faire quelque chose, ne la contredis pas et fais le. Lorsque Père reviendra de son voyage d'affaire, n'oublie pas de lui ramener de bons bulletins scolaire, et évite d'évoquer le sujet des petits amis ou des relations amoureuses.  
\- … Tu parles comme si tu ne reviendras plus jamais…  
\- Ici, j'ai bien peur que je n'y remette plus les pieds. Mais nous deux, ne t'inquiète pas, on se verra souvent.  
\- … Je ne veux pas que tu partes.

Je lui rends son baiser sonore avant de m'accroupir devant elle, me mettant à sa hauteur.

\- Je te promets que nous serons toujours réunis, même si je n'habite plus ici.  
\- … C'est vrai, tu le promet ? Questionne t-elle d'une moue innocente.  
\- Oui, c'est la vérité ; je te le promet.

Sanada tapote soudain mon épaule et je me relève, me tournant vers lui. Son regard fixe le bout du couloir, quelque chose qui contrari ses nerfs, fronce ses sourcils. Je suis la direction de ses yeux… Et aperçois de nouveau la silhouette gracile de ma mère.

\- Viens là, S'adresse-t-elle soudain d'une voix claire à ma petite soeur, Tu n'as rien à faire par ici jeune fille.

Elle allait répliquer à la négative quand tout à coup ses prunelles percutent les miennes. Discrètement je formule " _Obéis à Mère_ " et sans regarder derrière elle, ses petits pieds l'emportent jusqu'aux jupes de notre mère.

\- Retourne dans ta chambre, Lui dit-elle, Si tu restes silencieuse, nous ferons un gâteau après.

Sans piper mot, je la vois alors disparaître, définitivement, et lorsque la porte de sa chambre se referme sur la vue de ses longs cheveux bleus, ma mère reprend à mon égard, d'une voix sèche :

\- Fou moi le camp pauvre imbécile. Tu l'as souillé en lui adressant la parole.

Mais soudain, sans que je comprenne ce qu'il m'arrive, le bras de Sanada me tire avec précipitation, nos deux corps s'avançant à une vitesse incroyable jusqu'au visage séduisant de ma mère. La voix grave, virile, profonde, finit alors par asséner :

\- Ce que vous faites Madame, c'est de la maltraitance à enfant. Nous partons, mais vous vous en tirerez pas comme ça.

Puis, alors que nous la dépassons elle répond :

\- Tu es le jeune Sanada c'est ça ? Fais comme bon te semble, mais si tu impliques la police dans cette histoire et qu'elle appuie tes dires, ton _cher ami_ et ma fille se retrouveront placés en foyer. Alors réfléchis bien, gamin.

OoO

\- Tu te rends compte maman, c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit ! Quelle genre de femme peut être capable d'une telle monstruosité ?!  
\- Je sais que ça te touche, mais parle moins fort Genichirou, Seiichi n'est pas très loin.

Je lui lance un regard désolé, prenant place autour de la table de la cuisine. Sur le chemin du retour, après avoir bataillé, j'ai réussi à obtenir l'autorisation de Yukimura, celle de parler de son problème à ma famille. Evidemment, je m'y attendais, ma mère pensait déjà que quelque chose n'allait pas chez mon meilleur ami, mais sûrement pas quelque chose d'aussi grave.

Tout à l'heure, lorsque je l'ai vu dans sa chambre… J'ai eu très peur. J'ai tenté de garder mon calme, de canaliser mon esprit sur des pensées rassurantes, mais la peur ne s'est jamais dissipée.  
Il tremblait au sol, manquait d'air, ne parvenait pas à bouger… Je ne l'avais jamais vu si faible, lui qui canalise toujours ses émotions à cause de sa fierté cinglante. Honnêtement, si il avait été seul, je ne sais pas dans quel état je l'aurai retrouvé… Ou si je l'aurai tout simplement retrouvé un jour.

\- Maman nous devons faire quelque chose, pour l'instant sa mère ne semble pas s'en prendre à sa petite soeur mais je ne suis pas confiant…  
\- Genichirou, mon chéri… Commence ma mère en se plaçant près de moi, une main contre mon épaule, Je suis fière de toi, que tu sois si mature à ton âge, et que tu ne l'as pas laissé tomber. Cependant, ces histoires sont des histoires d'adultes, des enfants tels que toi ou Seiichi n'ont pas à se mêler de tout ça. Ton père, ton grand-père et moi allons discuter de ce problème et tenter de trouver une solution. Toi, je veux juste que tu te soucis de ta vie d'adolescent, et que tu prennes soin de Seiichi. Vous n'avez que quatorze ans…

Un soupir s'échappe d'entre mes lèvres. Je ne veux pas obéir, mais c'est la décision de ma mère. Me levant de ma chaise, je tapote affectueusement son bras pour lui sous-entendre que j'ai saisi ses propos, puis quitte la pièce, décochant mon téléphone tout en m'engouffrant dans le jardin japonais.

Tapant d'instinct un numéro, je porte le téléphone à mon oreille, patientant calmement. Puis, la voix mécanique résonne :

\- Bonjour Genichirou. Que se passe-t-il ? Mes pourcentages me disent que quelque chose de grave est survenu.  
\- Renji… Je… J'ai besoin de ton aide.  
\- Oui, je t'écoute ?

Reprenant une inspiration, je me lance alors :

\- Est-ce que dans l'équipe il y a quelqu'un avec des mensurations proches de celles de Yukimura ?  
\- Quelle question étrange… Mais je suppose que cela doit être important. Pour te répondre, Niou fait un mètre soixante-quinze pour soixante deux kilos. Seiichi lui, un mètre soixante-quinze pour soixante et un kilos. Tu imagine donc que notre illusionniste est celui qui possède les mensurations les plus proches de celles de Seiichi.

Argh, Niou… Ça va être compliqué de garder toute cette affaire secrète si il est impliqué… Mais malheureusement je n'ai pas le choix, nous n'avons pas assez d'argent pour renouveler toute la garde robe de Yukimura.

\- Dis-moi Renji, est-ce que tu penses qu'il aurait quelques vieux vêtements à donner à Yukimura ?  
\- … De vieux vêtements ? Décidément, je commence à m'inquiéter. Qu'est-il arrivé Genichirou ?  
\- S'il-te-plaît Renji, je te promets qu'il n'a rien, juste… réponds-moi.

Après un silence, et un profond soupir, il finit par me répondre :

\- Les chances qu'il en possède sont de 85%.  
\- Merci énormément… Lâchais-je avec soulagement.

Je m'apprête à raccrocher lorsque la voix de mon ami m'interpelle :

\- Genichirou, avant que tu ne coupes cette communication… Seiichi a de gros problèmes n'est-ce pas ? D'abord il oublie ses affaires en venant chez toi, puis il tombe malade, tu loupes les cours pour lui tenir compagnie, et maintenant tu passes ce coup de fil étrange… Je sais qu'il a dû te demander de garder le secret mais, dis-moi Genichirou… Seiichi n'aurait-il pas de sérieux problèmes avec sa famille ?

Je me fige au milieu du jardin, comme foudroyé. Et maintenant, que suis-je censé répondre… ?

* * *

 **Et voilà, fin de ce chaptire !**

 **Je suis désolée, l'état de Yukimura est très alarmant dans ce chapitre... Et ça ne va pas aller pour le mieux.**  
 **Il y a encore beaucoup de mystères quant au comportement de la mère de Seiichi, restez sur vos gardes dans les prochains chapitres pour en apprendre plus à ce sujet !**

 **J'espère néanmoins que celui-ci vous a plu, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire !**

 **On se retrouve bientôt pour le dixième chapitre ; au programme, Perfect Pair !  
D'ici là, prenez soin de vous !**


	10. Chapitre 10 : Réglement de compte

**Bonjour tout le monde, me voilà avec le nouveau chapitre de Teenage Love, le dixième !**  
 **Je tenais d'ailleurs à vous préciser que nous sommes à 2 pages de la 100ème sur mon fichier Word ! Bientôt, cette fiction atteindra la taille d'un petit roman !**

 **Aujourd'hui, chapitre sur la Perfect Pair ! Oishi va-t-il enfin recevoir des explications dignes de ce nom ? À voir dans ce chapitre !**

 **Je vais à présent répondre aux commentaire :**

 **Youki Minaco: **

_**Hello sweetie! Thank you for the review!**_

 _ **Je suis contente de savoir que tu as apprécié le précédent chapitre ! Je sais, comme tu l'as précisé, les scènes tristes se multiplient, mais malheureusement je suis obligée de les écrire pour faire avancer cette histoire ! D'ailleurs, je suis vraiment heureuse de voir que tu as souligné les passages qui me semblaient les plus important dans ce chapitre ! Même si ils étaient tristes, le fait que tu puisses ressentir quelque chose en les lisant me fait plaisir, ça me motive à travailler de plus belles l'expression des sentiments des personnages !**_  
 _ **Je te laisse à présent lire le chapitre sur la Perfect Pair!**_

 _ **Thank you to be there since the beginning. Take care Youki!**_

 **Akadream :**

 _ **Déjà merci énormément pour ton avis, et pour avoir aimé ce chapitre !**_

 _ **Je vois que tu as bien cerner le caractère de Seiichi dans cette histoire et ça me fait super plaisir !: Oui, ça le tue de devoir retourner chez lui mais sa petite soeur compte beaucoup ; il n'a jamais eu l'affection de sa mère et comme cette dernière semble être attachée à sa petite soeur il veut que la jeune fille vive une vie de famille normale. Cependant comme tu l'as constaté, il déteste son quartier, il hait les démonstrations de richesse (d'où la petite scène du restaurant avec Atobe dans les chapitres précédents) et plus que tout, il déteste vivre avec sa mère. Oui, tu t'en inquiètes mais effectivement, il ne peut empêcher le Syndrôme de se manifester. L'angoisse a en quelques sortes accélérer le destin. Sa mère... est cruelle, mais du genre, un gouffre sans fond. Elle ne ressent aucune affection pour Seiichi et même pire, elle le hait. Ça se voit avec ce qu'elle a fait à sa chambre, mais enfin, son comportement sera mieux expliqué dans les chapitres à venir, c'est une femme compliquée de compréhension. (mais sinon, oui elle a vraiment tout jeté.)**_

 _ **Merci pour la description de Seiichi qui se remémore ses objets ! Je ne savais pas trop comment présenter ça pour que ça soit fort sans tomber dans l'exagération non plus (sinon ce n'est pas crédible haha)3**_

 _ **Sanada s'est beaucoup retenu dans ce chapitre. Si je l'avais écrit de son point de vu, je peux t'assurer qu'il aurait été en train de bouillir de l'intérieur. Cependant c'est un garçon censé (un peu comme Tezuka) il ne va pas frapper une adulte, surtout qu'elle semble dangereuse et prête à tout pour faire du mal. Seulement comme tu l'as bien vu, il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de lui dire quelque chose en partant (Le côté protecteur de Sanada.) Le "Chez nous" est en effet hyper impotant, je suis contente que ça t'ais fais de l'effet ! :'(**_

 _ **Et sinon, La mère de Sanada c'est mon héroïne ah ah ! Dans ma tête je l'imagine profondément aimante mais pas pour autant couveuse ; dans le sens où elle demeure tout de même juste. Si il faut punir, elle punit, et si il faut bousculer les gens pour les faire redescendre sur Terre, elle le fera sans problème. Aaah je suis contente pour Renji, merci de penser qu'il réagirait ainsi ça me fait plaisir ! Et sinon, yup' tu verras dans les prochains chapitres ce qu'il en est face à la perspicacité de Yanagi ou la décision de Yukimura quant à arrêter de parler à Atobe. Encore merci !  
**_

 ** _À très vite Aka' !_ **

**KaminariYuuki (Je suppose que c'est toi, le "guest" ?) : **

_**Coucou ! Ne t'inquiètes pas pour le chapitre de retard, ah, ah! Je suis contente de voir que tu as commenté ! Merci beaucoup pour ton avis !**_

 _ **Je te remercie pour le passage Atobe/Oshitari ! Je suis super contente de savoir qu'il peut plaire, et tu sembles cerner la complexité d'Atobe dans cette histoire, ce qui me réjouit beaucoup !**_

 _ **(Tant de haine envers la mère de Yukimura ahahhaha! Tu auras encore beaucoup de choses à dire sur elle par la suite !)**_

 _ **Pour ce qui est de Tezuka et Fuji, effectivement leur relation évolue ! Oishi est très présent dans ce chapitre, tu vas avoir certaines explication ci-dessous !**_

 _ **Merci beaucoup pour la relation Akaya/Renji ! Tu verras effectivement leur relation se développer dans la suite de cette histoire, sois un peu patiente d'ici-là !**_

 _ **Ahahaha, tu verras bien si Seiichi se détâche d'Atobe :p**_

 _ **Sinon, pour le chapitre 9, malheureusement, la mère de Yukimura peut s'avérer être encore plus cruelle que ça... J'espère que tu trouveras intéressantes les prochaines informations la concernant, et que l'intrigue Alpha Pair va continuer à te plaire !**_

 ** _J'espère te revoir très vite ! Prends soin de toi d'ici là !_ **

**Et voilà, je vous laisse à présent avec ce dixième chapitre. Il y a beaucoup de point de vu Fuji, celui de Tezuka ne sert qu'à apporter de petits détails (importants, tout de même.) On se retrouve donc plus bas ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Je passe mes mains dans mes cheveux afin de réorganiser leur position, mais lorsque mes paumes retombent lourdement contre mes hanches et que le reflet de mon miroir rencontre mon regard, je lâche un soupir incontrôlé.  
Les mèches caramelles semblent être dotées d'une volonté propre ce matin, se tortillant dans des angles inédits autour de mon crâne, rejetant l'image d'une coupe négligée.  
Avisant l'heure, je décide d'abandonner l'idée de me coiffer, sortant de la salle de bain en trombe avant de dévaler les escaliers. Je débouche par la suite dans le hall, où j'enfile un large blouson après avoir mis mes chaussures.

C'est à ce moment précis que ma soeur m'interpelle :

\- Syusuke…? Tu pars déjà à l'école ?  
\- Hm ? Oui, j'y vais, là.

Elle se présente alors face à moi, me rejoignant près de la porte d'entrée. Ses yeux m'intiment une certaine suspicion, et l'idée se confirme lorsqu'elle demande :

\- Dis-moi, depuis plusieurs jours tu pars beaucoup plus tôt, tu es sûr que tu vas directement à l'école, Syusuke..?

Evidemment, je m'attendais à ce que ma famille s'inquiète. Si ma soeur avait posé la question une semaine auparavant, j'aurais sûrement paniqué. Mais ce n'est plus le cas à présent. J'ai décidé d'assumer mes choix, d'arrêter de toujours vouloir cacher la moindre de mes actions à qui que ce soit. Évidemment, à l'école, je resterais le même, mais au moins à la maison, j'aimerais pouvoir me sentir parfaitement à l'aise.  
Alors, c'est dans un calme olympien que je réponds :

\- C'est parce que je rejoins Tezuka chez lui.

Yumiko semble perplexe un instant, sûrement en train de s'imaginer des tas de raisons pour lesquelles je ferais ce trajet tous les matins. Puis, fatalement, elle finit par me dire :

\- Ce n'était pas lui qui venait d'habitude ?  
\- Oui, mais je voulais changer un peu le quotidien. Et puis me lever plus tôt me fait du bien. Bon, je te laisse à ce soir !

Elle semble vouloir continuer notre conversation mais je suis déjà partie, l'air matinal décoiffant mes cheveux de plus belles.  
Je m'enfonce alors dans les rues de la ville, appréciant les premiers reflets du soleil contre les pierres des édifices et le goudron des routes…  
Depuis le procès, j'ai l'impression d'avoir franchi une nouvelle étape dans ma relation avec Tezuka, comme si j'avais abattu l'un de ses nombreux murs de protection.  
C'est étrange, mais me savoir utile me rend heureux ; quand je le vois chercher mon regard pendant la pratique, préférer ma compagnie durant le déjeuner plutôt que celle d'Oishi, ou encore lorsqu'il m'offre l'un de ses sourires presque imperceptibles… Oui, dans ces moments-là, mon coeur se serre jusqu'à en couper mon souffle. Je ne veux pas me bercer d'illusions, mais petit à petit, je crois que Tezuka se rapproche de moi, fait un pas de plus vers ma personne. Il serait stupide de crier victoire trop tôt, d'assurer que la nature de ses sentiments à mon égard est en train de changer, mais en tout cas, le penser me rend euphorique, et je tente de maintenir une contenance en gardant les pieds sur Terre ; pour l'instant, Tezuka n'est pas dans son état normal, il a été fragilisé par l'accident, je dois donc d'abord m'assurer qu'il s'en remette avant de souhaiter qu'il m'aime en retour.

En réalité, je sais que je ne veux pas penser comme ça, que j'ai envie d'être égoïste… Mais ce n'est pas raisonnable. Je me suis juré que je serai entièrement disponible pour lui, alors je dois agir ainsi.

De ce fait, comme tous les matins depuis le jour où je me suis rendu compte de ses blessures, je bifurque au bout de la rue, m'enfonce encore un peu dans une autre, avant d'arriver d'un pas tranquille dans le quartier où habite la famille Tezuka.

Cependant ce jour-là, je ne suis pas seul.

Devant le portail clos, j'aperçois la silhouette du gentil vice-capitaine de Seigaku. Sur son épaule, je distingue son sac de tennis, et dans ses émeraudes, une lueur inquiète.  
À pas de loups, je me rapproche, une certaine appréhension me saisissant à la gorge. Tout en continuant ma marche, je tente de déglutir pour détendre mes muscles, mais rapidement, Oishi remarque ma présence.

Ses yeux se font alors beaucoup plus colériques.

\- Yo. Tentais-je d'une voix calme et sympathique.  
\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici Fuji ? Questionne aussitôt le vice-capitaine d'un ton méfiant.

Tout en me plantant devant le portail, je jette d'abord un coup d'oeil furtif jusqu'à la fenêtre de la chambre de Tezuka, puis fixe mes iris dans les émeraudes en face de moi.

\- J'attends notre capitaine afin de marcher jusqu'au collège en sa compagnie.  
\- Oh, et d'où te viens cette nouvelle passion ?

Décidément, le côté maternant d'Oishi peut parfois s'avérer très gênant. Cependant, je comprends sa réaction ; connaissant Tezuka, il a dû refuser, inlassablement, de lui céder la nature de son mal être, ravivant toujours un peu plus la curiosité du vice-capitaine, qui s'est aperçu de notre soudaine proximité, à Tezuka et moi-même…

\- Tu peux répondre s'il-te-plaît ? Reprend soudainement le vice-capitaine d'un ton piqué.

Un soupir s'échappe de mes lèvres, et il fronce les sourcils. Toujours aussi calmement je réponds alors :

\- Ça fait deux ans maintenant que nous allons jusqu'au collège ensemble, ne sois pas aussi choqué.

J'aperçois ses poings se serrer, retenant un accès de colère que je ne comprends pas. Sa voix est sifflante lorsqu'il déclare :

\- Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler Fuji.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent complètement, l'océan attaquant rageusement l'éclat des émeraudes me faisant face. Je voulais garder une contenance, mais je n'arrive plus à comprendre ses accusations. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il pense de moi actuellement, toutefois je suis certain que cela doit être de _très mauvaises choses_. Je ne supporterai pas un instant de plus le fait qu'il croit que je sois coupable du malaise de Tezuka.

\- Non, Oishi, je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles, et j'aimerais bien comprendre, ton comportement est étrange depuis quelques jours.

Ses poignets tremblent à présent, il est sûrement en train de retenir au maximum l'étendue de sa fureur.

\- Je suis étrange ? _Moi_ ? Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, je ne suis pas stupide ! Tezuka m'évite ! Il ne mange plus avec moi, esquive ma main lorsque je tente de serrer ses épaules, et quand j'essaie de me rapprocher de nouveau de lui, qui vois-je à ses côtés ? Toi.

C'est à mon tour de serrer les poings. Malgré ma décision, celle de me consacrer entièrement à Tezuka, je constate avec amertume que des répercussions ont lieu tout autour de moi. Malencontreusement, je ne suis pas le seul à observer le capitaine de Seigaku, d'autres se rendent compte de son changement d'attitude, et croire que je serais le seul à vouloir l'aider et le comprendre était une énorme erreur de ma part. Maintenant, je dois certainement passer pour un manipulateur, pire encore, pour la cause du trouble de Tezuka.  
En essayant de reprendre mon calme, coupable, je réponds :

\- Ecoute Oishi, je suis désolé de son comportement, mais je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi il agit ainsi. Tezuka est mon ami ; si il veut passer du temps avec moi, je ne vais pas le refuser.

La phrase semble détruire le dernier rempart jusqu'à sa rage, et c'est d'une main forte qu'il empoigne le col de ma veste, tirant dessus avec assez de puissance pour que je me retrouve sur la pointe des pieds.  
Aussitôt, une détresse s'empare de moi. Je déteste la violence. Je hais ça du plus profond de mon être, moi qui évite toujours les conflits, sourit pour fuir les problèmes.  
Alors qu'il agisse d'une façon aussi agressive, ça me fait perdre tous mes moyens.  
Fermement, mes yeux se clos, rejetant la réalité. J'essaie de me préparer à la douleur d'une gifle, d'un coup de pied, d'un coup de poing… Mais soudain je sens un bras étranger entourer ma taille. Surpris, je papillonne des yeux, puis bascule légèrement en arrière, contre un torse fort.

Oishi devant moi relâche sa prise, éberlué.

\- T-Tezuka..?! S'exclame-t-il  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu tentais de faire, Oishi ? Questionne la voix grave derrière moi, glaciale.

Suis-je réellement dans les bras de Tezuka ?  
Comme si la pensée était parvenue jusqu'à lui, sa main se resserre contre mon estomac dans un geste protecteur, rapprochant de plus belles mon dos contre son torse. La surprise m'habite soudain. Est-il à présent capable de contact physique …? Comment se fait-il qu'il se soit interposé entre nous sans aucune hésitation ?  
Mais la voix d'Oishi, balbutiante, coupe le flot de mes pensées :

\- J-je… Il…

Un court silence s'installe, rapidement brisé par le ton piquant du capitaine de Seigaku, qui assène :

\- Qu'est-ce qui peut justifier un acte de violence, Oishi ?

Sa main se crispe à présent, et je comprends soudain sa froideur à l'égard du vice-capitaine.  
Tezuka, comme moi, a toujours rejeté la violence, il l'exècre. Car, tout au long de son enfance et de sa pré-adolescence, il a dû vivre cette violence, que ça soit par rapport à sa blessure au coude, ou plus récemment, à cause de l'accident brisant sa famille. C'est pourquoi il ressent ce besoin incontrôlable d'arrêter Oishi, de me protéger, moi qui suis actuellement victime.

Le vice-capitaine, toujours face à moi, secoue sa tête de droite à gauche dans un geste désespéré. J'ai l'impression qu'il cherche ses mots, qu'il souhaite avouer une pensé pesante. Puis soudain, ses émeraudes s'orientent au-dessus de ma tête, sûrement à la recherche des prunelles de Tezuka. Il y a un silence, électrique, avant qu'enfin la voix admet avec détresse :

\- T-Tu… Depuis quelques temps tu es vraiment bizarre Tezuka ! J'ai essayé de te parler pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe, mais tu as toujours évité le sujet ! Pire encore tu m'as évité, moi ! Nous sommes amis depuis trois ans maintenant, pourquoi tu me caches tes problèmes ?! Pourquoi tu m'évites et te retourne toujours vers lui ! (Son doigt me pointe dans une accusation) En quoi est-il concerné lui et pas moi ?! ( Ses épaules tremblent légèrement, ses pupilles se voilent de larmes) Ne me fais pas passer pour le méchant dans toute cette histoire, Tezuka ! Sois honnête envers tes amis !

Sa tête s'abaisse, cachant ses pleurs. Une culpabilité me tiraille à cet instant… Il y a presque deux semaines, j'étais dans la même situation, quémandant une explication, suppliant Tezuka de me faire confiance.  
Il y a quelques jours à peine, je voulais également connaître dans mon tourment les secrets qu'il cachait à son équipe.

J'étais si pitoyable que je me suis oublié, sous la neige.

Mes doigts se posent avec douceur contre la main de Tezuka. Aussitôt, ses muscles se détendent, et j'en profite pour me détacher de sa prise, faisant volte-face afin de croiser son regard.  
Les noisettes semblent fermées à toute discussion, toutefois, je tire gentiment sur son blouson afin qu'il baisse sa tête en direction de la mienne. Contre toute attente, il s'exécute, et je profite de notre intimité pour raisonner paisiblement :

\- Tezuka… Ne sois pas aussi rude envers Oishi, il se fait énormément de souci pour toi.

Les pleurs derrière moi semblent s'étouffer brusquement ; je devine la surprise du vice-capitaine face à mon parti pris.

\- Fuji… Souffle Tezuka avec incompréhension.

Je tente de lui offrir le plus rassurant de mes sourires, lorsque je continue :

\- Tu as fini par comprendre pourquoi j'étais inquiet, fais de même avec lui je te prie.

Le reflet de ses lunettes ne m'atteint pas. Tout ce dont je suis capable de voir, ce sont les nuances d'ambre tourbillonnantes dans la couleur noisette de ses iris. Notre contact visuel semble durer une éternité, durant laquelle j'ai l'impression d'enfin comprendre ses pensées, ses sentiments, ses doutes et ses peurs… Comme si j'avais finalement trouvé le tunnel menant jusqu'au vrai Tezuka, sa nature cachée se révélant sans aucune pudeur dans son regard. Je me sens ému par l'instant, et alors que je m'apprête à le raisonner de nouveau, il s'éloigne soudain de moi.  
Ses pieds l'amènent jusqu'à la silhouette tremblante d'Oishi, qui continue de pleurer. Alors, d'un geste apaisant, il pose sa large paume contre l'épaule du vice-capitaine, qui finit par relever la tête, surpris.

Parmis ses larmes, il semble saisir le calme des prunelles de Tezuka, qui se consente à lui accorder d'un ton assuré :

\- Oishi, marchons jusqu'au collège tous les trois. J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Encore un peu sonné, le gentil vice-capitaine essuie lentement ses pleurs, avant de s'élancer en direction Seigaku, entre mes pas et ceux de Tezuka.

Tout au long de notre marche, je suis resté silencieux. J'ai observé le capitaine de Seigaku s'ouvrir à son ami, dévoilant l'accident et mon rôle après que cette péripétie ait eu lieu. Lorsqu'il avoua à Oishi que j'étais " _très important"_ pour lui, je sentis le regard interrogateur de ce dernier sur moi, et je dus détourner les yeux de gêne. Cependant, par la suite, plus le flot de paroles fuyaient jusqu'à mes oreilles, plus je sentais une fierté naître dans mon coeur. Tezuka assume les événements passés. Il se reconstruit avec rapidité, redevient le capitaine imperturbable de Seigaku.

En faisant confiance à Oishi, il retrouve ses repères, remonte à la surface alors qu'il semblait être noyé dans sa douleur.

Puis, sans que je m'en rende compte, nous pénétrons sur les terrains de Seigaku. La conversation entre Tezuka et son vice-capitaine se termine, et rapidement le capitaine reprend de ses fonctions.  
Impassible, il ordonne :

\- Que tout le monde ici présent se dépêche de se changer ; nous commençons la pratique dans cinq minutes !

Et lorsque je pénètre dans les vestiaires, obéissant, je ressens le poids du regard d'Oishi dans mon dos.

Je comprends qu'il a encore beaucoup de choses à me dire.

OoO

Aux yeux des titulaires et des membres du club de tennis, je suis sûrement le même capitaine que les jours précédents, surveillant le dos droit et les bras croisés le déroulement de la pratique.  
Cependant, ils ont tort. Malgré toute la concentration que je tente d'employer, je ne parviens pas à m'intéresser aux prouesses sportives des joueurs. Mon regard ne quitte pas les déplacements de Fuji, sa façon de se mouvoir pendant l'entraînement paraissant captiver instinctivement mes prunelles.

Je ne comprends pas très bien ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur de moi depuis le procès, mais parfois, dans des situations où je suis habituellement maître de moi-même, où ma concentration est telle qu'elle me coupe du reste du monde... je me retrouve à observer Fuji, à penser à lui. Impossible alors de combattre mes émotions, de redevenir sérieux, et ce lâcher prise inédit me trouble intensément.  
Jamais encore je n'avais rêvassé en classe jusqu'à me perdre dans les paroles de mes professeurs. Jamais encore je n'avais autant apprécié observer quelqu'un en silence.

Jamais encore je n'étais aussi distrait durant la pratique.

Fuji frappe la balle avec nonchalance et ses cheveux déjà décoiffés s'ébouriffent dans une bourrasque de vent. Le mouvement gracile des mèches caramelles m'envoûte par surprise, et je sens mon coeur se serrer à la réalisation. Depuis quand exactement trouvais-je sa silhouette énigmatique aussi fascinante ?

Essayant de lutter contre la direction de mon regard, je papillonne alors rapidement des yeux, tournant la tête à l'opposé du génie afin d'observer quelqu'un d'autre.  
Mes iris se dirigent alors vers Oishi, perfectionnant son double en compagnie de Kikumaru, toujours aussi gaie.

Mes pensées se mettent soudain à divaguer, repensant à la conversation que nous avons eu sur le chemin. Une nouvelle fois, ma fierté et la honte que je ressentais face à ma faiblesse m'empêchaient de me dévoiler, et fatalement, si Fuji ne m'avait pas poussé à lui parler, je sais que j'aurai continué à éviter la confrontation. Cependant, en m'ouvrant à Oishi, j'ai enfin compris que ce que j'éprouve n'est pas de la faiblesse, et que, manifestement, se mettre à nu devant ses amis peut devenir une source de puissance. Aussi, actuellement, je me sens apaisé. J'ai la sincère impression d'avoir bien agi, comme si à présent, maintenant que mes deux amis les plus proches sont au courant de mon malaise, je peux de nouveau remonter la pente.

Kikumaru se courbe dans une acrobatie, renvoyant dans un angle incroyable la balle tourbillonnante, marquant le point. L'action me remet aussitôt les pieds sur Terre, et je m'attèle de nouveau à suivre la pratique assidûment du regard, observant les différents coups de raquette des titulaires.

Le reste de l'entraînement se déroule alors sans embûche, bien qu'Inui, après le relâchement de Momoshiro, a souhaité lui faire avaler l'une de ses nombreuses boissons...douteuses. Malgré cet incident, je suis satisfait, l'équipe progresse à l'approche des nouvelles compétitions, dont la première débutera dans quelques semaines environ.

À présent, je distingue les derniers premières années déposer l'équipement de notre club aux vestiaires, tandis qu'au loin deux silhouettes saisissent mon attention. Elles marchent l'une à côté de l'autre, sans pour autant sembler en proximité physique. Si j'en crois mon regard, une discussion a lieu, apparemment très importante.

Ces deux silhouettes sont celles de Fuji et Oishi.

OoO

Ses iris se posent mille et une question, je le sais, je le _vois_.  
Il doit certainement se demander comment j'ai réussi à franchir la façade de Tezuka, et surtout, pourquoi je l'ai fais. Honnêtement, j'ai peur de la conversation à venir ; je ne veux pas avouer à Oishi que je suis amoureux de mon capitaine et ami, mais décidément, nous devons nous entretenir sur ce qu'il s'est passé plus tôt ce matin.

À la pensée, je croise alors le regard d'émeraudes. Tout en continuant sa marche, j'aperçois alors l'air résolu d'Oishi, qui finit par commencer d'une voix calme :

\- Tu sais, je ne voulais pas agir de cette façon tout à l'heure.  
\- Je sais, Souris-je tendrement, Ce n'est pas grave.

Ses lèvres s'étirent dans une grimace approximative, mais je ne fais aucun commentaire. Pénétrant tous les deux dans l'établissement d'études, Oishi reprend alors :

\- Toutefois, même si je suis désolé, et que je te remercie d'avoir influencé Tezuka à me parler… Il y a certaines choses que je ne comprends toujours pas.

Je garde le silence, attendant le développement de sa pensée avec une certaine anxiété.  
Malgré ce que les gens peuvent penser d'Oishi, il est un jeune garçon très perspicace. Sa grande sensibilité et son affection profonde envers ses amis l'aident souvent à découvrir des secrets inavouables, et actuellement, j'ai peur de devenir la prochaine victime de son instinct à toute épreuve.

Escaladant un escalier d'un pas lent, il continue alors :

\- Je connais très bien Tezuka. Je le connais aussi bien que toi. Il est très fier, et il a beaucoup de mal à s'ouvrir aux autres. Evidemment, quand je dis ça, je parle du fait de dévoiler ses sentiments, pas forcément d'entamer une discussion avec autrui. (Il soupire, las) J'en suis conscient Fuji, lorsqu'il est avec toi, il est différent. Quand il te regarde, il y a quelque chose d'inhabituel qui s'anime dans ses yeux…

Je déglutis discrètement. Là, c'est certain, je retiens férocement ma panique. La conversation s'oriente sur une voie qui est très dangereuse pour moi. Je garde le silence, comme pour laisser à Oishi le temps de bien organiser sa pensée, ses futures paroles, mais en réalité, c'est moi qui ai besoin de temps. J'essaie d'en gagner en gardant le silence, car ainsi, je suis capable de mieux appréhender mes réactions et mes réponses. Néanmoins, le vice-capitaine reprend déjà de sa voix calme :

\- … Je ne veux pas paraître intrusif, mais comprends-moi Fuji ; Tezuka me cache beaucoup de choses depuis plusieurs semaines, j'aimerais être au courant de tout ce qu'il se passe entre vous pour être parfaitement soulagé…

Nous nous enfonçons dans un couloir, avant d'arrêter notre marche dans un endroit reculé de l'école, à l'abri de toute oreille attentive. Lentement, je laisse mon dos basculer vers l'arrière, s'appuyant contre un mur, tandis qu'Oishi lui, garde une stature droite, assurée. Se plantant devant moi, il sonde mon regard un instant, comme pour y vérifier un détail, avant de terminer sa déclaration posément :

\- … Je t'avoue que l'idée me semble saugrenue, mais maintenant qu'il m'a dévoilé la raison de son malaise, ce que je pense de votre relation a soudainement changé. (Il marque une pause, s'assurant ainsi que je n'ai rien à ajouter) Oui, Fuji… C'est un peu étrange ce que je vais t'annoncer, d'ailleurs, je ne pensais pas un jour penser ça de Tezuka mais… Dis-moi, Fuji…

Ses yeux se verrouillent avec force dans les miens lorsqu'il conclut :

\- … Tezuka ne serait-il pas amoureux de toi ?

* * *

 **Tadadam! Fin de ce chapitre que je surnomme "Sherlock Oishi" ah, ah, ah !**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaît... Actuellement en parallèle, je travaille sur un OS Kinky Pair (Renji/Akaya), il risque d'être plus long que mes écrits habituels, mais j'espère que ça vous intéressera ! Aussi, si vous aimez l'Alpha Pair, j'ai publié cette semaine un OS ; "Le Retour de l'Empereur". Si ça vous intéresse, jetez un oeil à mon profil !**

 **Quant à ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis en commentaire. Je suis contente de continuer cette aventure avec vous, et si vous êtes nouveaux et que vous voulez dire quelque chose à propos de cette histoire, n'ayez crainte, je suis toujours contente de lire les avis de tout le monde !**

 **On se retrouve la semaine prochaine avec l'intrigue Atobe/Trio. D'ici là, prenez soin de vous et à très vite !**


	11. Chapitre 11 : Les secrets d'Atobe

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Voilà le chapitre 11 de Teenage Love, et cette fois-ci je peux l'assurer ; nous avons dépassé les 100 pages ! Youpi !**  
 **Merci beaucoup de continuer cette aventure avec moi, votre soutien m'encourage à être régulière dans la publication de mes chapitres, et je suis contente de vous voir toujours aussi présents, merci !**

 **Dans ce chapitre, beaucoup d'informations au sujet d'Atobe. Il était temps que je parle un peu de son comportement, que l'on aille au-delà du "Don Juan" extravagant, ah, ah! J'espère que ça va vous plaire !**

 **Je vais à présent répondre aux commentaires :**

 **KaminariYuuki :**

 _ **Coucou ! Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Et ne t'inquiète pas pour l'épisode "guest" moi-même j'ai parfois du mal avec ce site et je me retrouve à commettre quelques bourdes, ahah !**_

 _ **Je suis contente que tu ais aimé les différences de points de vu entre Fuji et Tezuka, effectivement le cpaitaine commence à relâcher la pression, et Oishi ne se retient pas de fourrer son nez dans ses affaires ahaha! Tu verras dans ce chapitre, le vice-capitaine n'est pas le seul à remarquer quelque chose!**_  
 _ **Quant à la tête de Fuji... Oui, un désastre. Mais tu en apprendras plus dans les prochains chapitres hihi!**_

 _ **Pour l'OS Akaya/Renji, si tout ce passe bien, en fin de semaine il devrait être posté. J'espère que je vais réussir à le terminer dans ces délais-là !**_  
 _ **Et merci énormément pour l'OS SanaYuki ! Oui, c'est vrai qu'Akadream fait de très looongue reviews haha, mais même une phrase comme tu viens de le faire me suffit ; je sais au moins qu'il a été lu et qu'il a plu ! Merci encore !**_

 _ **J'espère te revoir très vite, et d'ici là, prends soin de toi !**_

 **Youki Minaco : **

_**Hello sweetie, thank you so much for the review!**_

 _ **You know, I was nearly in tears in the end of your review. I felt so reassured and deeply thankful to you and kdzjdkze omg it was so sweet, thank you so much.**_

 _ **I understand your anger toward Oishi. When I wrote this part of the chapter, I knew it could be a possibility. I don't like violence neither, but I think sometimes when you're too depressed about something, it can be possible to let your body talk before your mind... But indeed I'm not giving excuses to Oishi, just, you know, an explanation of his behaviour.**_  
 _ **I like the way you analysed the point of view of Fuji and then, Tezuka. When I decided to write in the first person, I wanted to show the gap between the actions of the characters and their mind. That's why I was really thankful to you when I've read you were agree with my descriptions of Tezuka. Indeed, I'm also thinking he's a character who can express his true state by his look, and when you mentioned Konomi, I only could agree with your judgement.  
About Fuji's love... You're right, he's capable to sell his soul to the devil if it would means to help Tezuka. I know this sort of love is very dangerous, and I can't assure you it won't be the case... **_

_**Also, I'm really delighted to know you like this story. I'll try to do even better in the next chapters, as a thank to your reviews and support!**_

 _ **Thank you another time, to be still there. I hope to see you soon!**_

 _ **Take care of you, Youki.  
**_

 **Voilà, je vous laisse à présent lire ce onzième chapitre (petit rappel : écrit à la troisième personne du singulier), je ne répète plus depuis le chapitre 1 mais je ne me relis pas, jamais, donc lorsque vous croisez des fautes soyez indulgents je vous prie!**  
 **On se retrouve plus bas. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Atobe a une grande phobie, une chose qu'il déteste et qu'il souhaite à tout prix ne jamais devenir.

Atobe Keigo ne veut pas être une personne neutre, fade, _tiède_. Le genre à ne laisser aucune saveur après une interaction, dont tout le monde oublie l'existence, et qui se caractérise par sa discrétion.  
Le type de personne affreusement ordinaire, pour laquelle on n'éprouve pas une immense sympathie, mais qu'on ne hait pas pour autant.

Ces individus, il les a côtoyé, constaté leur mode de vie et leur façon de penser. Mais malheureusement, même si beaucoup ont voulu lui faire croire qu'ils étaient heureux avec leur situation sociale actuelle, Atobe n'est pas dupe ; il s'est rendu compte de leur solitude. Car, en agissant de façon à ne blesser quiconque, en essayant d'attirer la compréhension sans jamais recueillir l'adversité, on arrive à une situation déplaisante ; celle de ne jamais réellement compter pour quelqu'un.

Et Atobe, lui, ne veut pas se fondre dans la masse. Il désire briller au milieu d'une foule d'inconnu, provoquer des réactions, marquer les esprits…

Ne jamais devenir la personne que l'on oublie.

C'est pourquoi après son enseignement au Royaume-Uni, il a décidé de se forger un esprit imperturbable ; un noyau d'arrogance lui permettant de glisser sur les vagues de l'adversité. Le côté théâtrale qu'il se donne au quotidien le sert de rempart, et il sait parfaitement que son comportement ne laisse pas indifférent.  
Soit on l'adore, soit on le méprise ; mais dans les deux cas, jamais il ne rencontre de réaction passive, tempérée ou neutre.

Cependant avec le temps, il s'est rendu compte d'une chose problématique. Sa façon de vivre, reclu dans un manoir, servi par des domestiques et limitant les contacts avec sa famille, fait grandir au quotidien un manque puissant, une avidité addictive…

L'éternel besoin de reconnaissance et de chaleur humaine.

C'est ainsi guidé par ce gouffre en lui, qu'il revit ses pensées. Au-delà de son arrogance, une cloison de gentillesse s'est naturellement tissée au fond de lui, et il devint alors spontanément concerné par le bonheur d'autrui, agissant avec sa dose habituelle d'extravagance, mais dans le but cette fois de servir son prochain. Doté de cet esprit, il a de ce fait participé à la reconstruction du collège de Hyotei, et travaille à présent d'arrache pied afin d'améliorer les compétences de la centaine de joueurs dans son club de tennis.

Mais bien évidemment ce n'est jamais assez. Rien n'est trop grand, trop somptueux et assez satisfaisant pour _Ore-Sama_. L'entière soumission clamée par la horde d'admiratrices de son collège n'est pas suffisante. Il lui faut quelque chose de plus fort encore, un fait qui puisse polir d'une main experte l'immensité de son égo.

C'est de cette façon qu'il s'est alors mit à séduire certains garçons. Des personnages forts, influents, dont la puissance terrifie le circuit de tennis junior japonais. Des individus qui peuvent combler son manque d'affection.

Cependant, la tâche ne le conquit pas obligatoirement. Le fait de devoir jouer le charmeur forcé, l'abaisse souvent à une personne _quémandant_ l'amour d'autrui. Et pour lui, qui déteste paraître faible et facile, c'est à chaque fois une vraie humiliation. Toutefois, inlassablement, il continu son petit manège, car lorsqu'enfin le jeune homme qu'il courtise tombe dans ses bras, il retrouve son pouvoir, peut enfin goûter à la totale soumission, à l'abandon absolu de son partenaire, et à sa loyauté inébranlable. Alors, durant deux, trois mois, il a l'impression de combler tous ses manques. Le besoin de chaleur humaine disparaît, le désir d'affection s'envole dans des bras attendris.

Mais vient à chaque fois ce jour où tout se fane de nouveau.

La dépendance de ses conquêtes le lasse, l'exaspère, et même si autrefois il s'était félicité d'avoir rendu une forte tête soumise à sa personne, maintenant il la trouvait justement trop _faible_ pour être satisfaisante.

C'est donc ainsi que son intérêt s'est tourné vers Yukimura.

Grande pointure du circuit junior japonais, si ce n'est le meilleur joueur du pays. Une influence si puissante que toute son équipe lui obéit au doigt et à l'oeil, sans pour autant qu'il ait besoin de hausser la voix. Ses opponents sur le terrains finissent toujours par déclarer forfait à cause de sa puissance dévastatrice, et tous, après coup, témoigne en tremblant de l'horreur de ses pleins pouvoirs.

Manifestement, le _Fils de Dieu_ ne peut être que chaussure parfaite au pied d'Atobe. Et le jeune Keigo s'était tellement enivré de cette pensée, qu'il a alors tenté le tout pour le tout afin de le séduire, afin de posséder cet être qui se mariait parfaitement avec la grandeur de son règne.

Cependant, depuis la réception d'un de ses messages, il n'avait plus de nouvelles. Le grand Yukimura Seiichi l'a plaqué avant même qu'ils ne commencent quoique ce soit entre eux.

Atobe a essayé de ravaler son infinie fierté, d'essayer de recontacter le capitaine de Rikkaidai par écrit, mais malheureusement pour lui, il ne lui a pas répondu.  
Depuis ce jour, le Roi de Hyotei ressent une vive douleur dans sa poitrine, car actuellement, sa position se trouve être celle de ces gens qu'il déteste, dont il a la phobie…

Yukimura ne le déteste pas, mais ne l'aime pas non plus. Le grand, puissant, et influent _Fils de Dieu_ le considère comme n'importe quel étranger, son avis sur lui demeurant le plus _neutre_ possible.

Ce retournement de situation est indigeste pour Atobe, il le rend malade, lui retourne l'estomac dans une frayeur inconnue. Lui qui a toujours suscité des réactions vives, audacieuses et spontanées, il a à présent affaire à la passivité, un acte mûrit et réfléchi. De ce fait, le jeune Keigo préfère cacher son échec, retourner au collège en s'exhibant plus que nécessaire afin de récupérer un quelconque réconfort… Cependant, une personne s'est rendue compte de son soudain mal-être, de sa détresse croissante.

Oshitari Yuushi, l'araignée.

Vraiment, Atobe avait pourtant essayé de lui cacher (lui, plus qu'aux autres) ses peines, à cet arachnide manipulateur qui adorait l'humilier dans les pièges tissés de ses paroles, mais actuellement, plaqué le dos contre l'un des murs du couloir du collège, le Roi de Hyotei peut seulement se rendre à l'évidence que, malheureusement, l'opération discrétion a été un échec.

Les iris profondes, d'un bleu nuit si intense qu'elles semblent emprisonner l'abysse, fixent son opacité sombre dans la clarté des azurs d'Atobe. Le Roi de Hyotei tente de rester humble, soutenant le regard avec panache, mais l'avant bras retenant sa cage thoraxique avec force lui souffle la future altercation à venir.

Evidemment, sans surprise, la voix naturellement suave du natif d'Osaka questionne soudain :

\- Bon, Atobe, il se passe quoi au juste ?

Le capitaine, dans une dernière tentative d'arrogance, hausse un sourcil provocateur. Cependant, Oshitari ne réagit pas, et c'est dans un soupir exaspéré qu'Atobe fini par concéder :

\- Yukimura a arrêté de me parler.

La prise se relâche alors brusquement, permettant enfin au jeune Keigo de reprendre sa respiration. Le natif d'Osaka le sonde un instant du regard, avant de lui faire signe de le suivre d'un geste de la main.  
Intrigué, Atobe le suit, et ils traversent alors tout deux les couloirs du collège, grimpant après quelques minutes de marche un escalier, pour pénétrer par la suite sur le toit de l'école, désert.  
Là-bas, Oshitari prend une position assise confortable, et son vis-à-vis comprend alors la demande muette, l'imitant à ses côtés.

Un silence s'installe alors, pendant que le vent hivernale remue le reflet doré des cheveux soyeux d'Atobe. Le natif d'Osaka semble organiser sa pensée avec un certain flegme, les verres de ses lunettes camouflant légèrement l'intensité de son regard. Puis, finalement, il déclare d'une voix calme :

\- Normalement, je serais en train de me moquer de toi, te répéter qu'après tout, je t'avais prévenu ; tu n'aurais pas pu obtenir Yukimura. Mais vu ton état, je m'inquiète un peu.  
\- Ne me prends pas en pitié. Déclare sèchement Keigo.

Oshitari lâche un rire amer, tout en continuant :

\- Oh non, ce serait une erreur de ma part. Juste que je t'avoue ne pas comprendre ta réaction. D'habitude, lorsque tu dois affronter un échec, tu le fais dignement… Là on dirait que tu te contiens d'éclater.

\- Depuis quand es-tu devenu un expert en décryptage de mes réactions ? Ironisa Atobe.

Le rire d'Oshitari est sincère, cette fois.

\- Pourquoi es-tu toujours sur la défensive ? Je te parle à coeur ouvert pour une fois.

Le Roi de Hyotei sourit de façon impérieuse, rejetant par la suite sa tête en arrière afin d'observer le ciel.  
Les nuages ne sont plus aussi épais que les jours précédents, laissant les rayons du soleil se frayer un chemin jusqu'aux dalles du toit du collège. Atobe apprécie l'étendu bleue de l'horizon, la douceur et le confort de ses courbes. Puisant alors dans son immensité, il parvient à se détendre, pour enfin répondre d'une voix tranquille :

\- Je ne t'apprécie pas.  
\- Aux dernières nouvelles, j'étais au courant. Répond aussitôt Oshitari.  
\- Pourtant, Reprend Atobe, Tu es toujours dans les parages, à m'ordonner quoi faire, quoi dire. Tu m'exaspère mais malgré tout j'ai l'impression que je ne peux pas me passer de toi.

Oshitari écarquille les yeux à la révélation. Il n'avait jamais supposé cette éventualité, celle que le Roi de Hyotei, fier, arrogant et extravagant, puisse se sentir dépendant de sa présence. L'annonce le prend au dépourvu, le frappant avec une telle soudaineté qu'il ne peut que balbutier maladroitement :

\- A-Atobe…?  
\- Ne te méprends pas, je te déteste.

Le natif d'Osaka laisse un profond soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres, exténué par la complexité de caractère de son vis-à-vis. Essayant de reprendre une contenance, il réoriente alors la conversation :

\- Revenons à ta situation avec Yukimura alors. Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez toi ? Ne me dis pas que tu étais vraiment tombé amoureux cette fois-ci ?  
\- Bien sûr que non. Dément Atobe avec brusquerie, C'est juste que… Ma fierté en prend un coup.

Yuushi réhausse ses lunettes avec intérêt, se laissant par la suite glisser au sol afin de se rapprocher de son capitaine.

\- Mademoiselle s'est fait voler son trône ?  
\- Je pensais que tu n'allais pas te moquer. Rétorque Atobe d'un air hautain.

Il rit à la réponse, puis finit par déclarer d'un ton neutre :

\- Si tu veux un conseil d'une personne que tu déteste ; tu devrais arrêter de séduire n'importe qui comme tu le fais depuis quelques mois.  
\- Impossible. Assure Keigo du tac-au-tac.  
\- Et pourquoi donc ? Je te préviens, si tu me réponds encore une fois que tu ne sais pas je quitte ce toit.

Le visage impérieux se redresse, figeant avec une lueur de défi l'éclat azuré de ses iris dans les prunelles d'abysse.

\- D'ailleurs à ce propos, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu étais si intéressé par ma vie.

Aussitôt, Oishitari détourne les yeux, contrarié.

\- Très bien, on oublie ce sujet. (Un long soupir, puis il reprend :) Mais honnêtement, essaie d'arrêter de rechercher autant l'attention d'autrui, je trouve que ça ne te ressemble pas.

L'azur semble soudain très intéressé par le début de réflexion. Atobe se rapproche dans un mouvement fluide, avant de questionner avec curiosité :

\- Ah bon ? Et qu'est-ce qui me ressemble dans ce cas-là ?  
\- Eh bien… Souffle Oshitari en réorganisant sa pensée, Tu es du genre à attirer naturellement les autres par ta lumière, pas à t'écraser de la sorte afin de rechercher de l'attention.  
\- Ma lumière ? Tique Atobe d'un ton farceur.

Une nuance de rouge grenadine colore soudain les pommettes du natif d'Osaka, qui se justifie rapidement :

\- Ne fais pas l'enfant, je parle juste de ton extravagance.  
\- Hm… Vraiment, mon extravagance ? Continue d'appuyer le Roi de Hyotei avec un air joueur.

La paume hâlé repousse alors le visage de son capitaine, comme pour le défendre de continuer plus loin sur ce terrain-là. Atobe laisse un rire audacieux fleurir par delà ses lèvres, et Oshitari profite de l'action pour reprendre une contenance.  
De ce fait, il reprend d'un ton plus assuré :

\- Bref… Atobe, tu comptes continuer de forcer avec Yukimura ?

Le Roi de Hyotei reprend de son sérieux, observant un instant son vis-à-vis avant de répondre :

\- Malheureusement, pour l'instant, je n'ai pas d'autre choix de perspective en vue.

Oshitari soupire à la réponse, puis se lève. Apparemment, il n'obtiendra rien de concluant d'Atobe aujourd'hui ; il préfère donc écourter leur conversation. Peut-être que dans quelques jours, lorsque son capitaine aura enfin compris ses erreurs, il pourra alors l'influencer à arrêter ses plans de séduction.

Mais pour l'instant, tout ce que Yuushi est capable de faire, c'est de le contempler en train de dégringoler de son trône.

OoO

Ah… Ce qu'il aime le contour de ses doigts… La robustesse de ses paumes… La pâleur diaphane de sa peau… L'océan de ses yeux ne s'en détachent pas, et il contemple sans retenu la dextérité de ses mouvements, la prudence de ses gestes, comme s'ils étaient destinés à caresser sa peau, plutôt qu'à effectuer des mélanges chimiques.

\- Fujiko, ça ne va pas ? Tu as l'air ailleurs depuis un p'tit moment. Souffle soudain la voix d'Eiji aux oreilles de Fuji.

Le jeune génie de Seigaku sursaute à l'interpellation, avant de papillonner des yeux en essayant de reprendre ses esprits. Il était manifestement ailleurs… Dans ses rêves romanesques.

Aujourd'hui a lieu un concours de compétences entre toutes les classes de troisième années. Il s'agit en réalité d'un marathon intellectuel auquel les professeurs veulent soumettre leurs élèves, afin de vérifier l'étendu de leurs capacités, ainsi que leur labeur à la tâche. Trois épreuves avait déjà eu lieu ; celle des mathématiques, d'Histoire-Géographie, et d'éducation sportive.  
Actuellement, la classe 3-1 tente de réussir le défi de Chimie… Et qui a été sélectionné pour cette tâche ? Tezuka Kunimitsu, pour le plus grand bonheur de Fuji, qui ne cesse de le contempler, assis, au fond de la salle.

Cependant, son ami et camarade de classe, Kikumaru Eiji, l'a dérobé à ses fantasmes, et il doit à présent lui répondre, à contre-coeur :

\- Non, tout va bien, j'étais juste concentré sur la composition de la solution de Tezuka.  
\- Oh… Répond l'acrobate en clignant des yeux, Je ne savais pas que t'étais aussi intéressé par la chimie…

Fuji s'abstient de répondre. Il avait déjà menti une fois, il ne voulait pas réitérer l'expérience en moins de trois secondes. Et puis, de toute façon, Eiji ne le croirait même pas si il lui disait la vérité.

Tout à coup, le capitaine de Seigaku appuie vivement sur la sonnette disposée devant lui, et un éclat sonore aigu retentit à travers la pièce. Aussitôt, l'un des professeurs s'avance vers sa table, vérifiant le contenu de sa solution. Quelques minutes passent, durant lesquelles Tezuka répond aux questions de l'enseignant, puis lorsque ce dernier hoche la tête avec affirmation, il quitte son siège, ayant terminé l'expérience avec brio.

Aussitôt, les noisettes balayent la salle du regard, vérifiant chaque faciès. Naturellement, les iris finissent par rencontrer l'océan de Fuji, et sans réfléchir, ses pieds l'emportent jusqu'à l'envoûtante étendue d'eau.

En le voyant approcher, le génie de Seigaku tente de canaliser son euphorie. Depuis le début de la matinée ils n'ont pas encore discuté, et Syusuke ne peut tarir le flux enjoué naviguant à travers ses membres à l'approche de Tezuka.  
Fatalement, il finit par s'installer aux côtés de Kikumaru et Fuji, sous l'oeil discret de ce dernier, avide de capturer chacun de ses gestes.

\- Tu as réussi Tezuka ? Questionne alors Eiji d'un ton léger.  
\- Oui, sans problème. Répond simplement Tezuka.

Puis les reflets lavallière de ses iris rencontrent la profondeur céruléenne du regard de Fuji, qui ne peut se retenir face à la douce chaleur capturant sa vision. De ce fait, il assure soudain sans réfléchir :

\- Tu étais superbe.

Tezuka papillonne des yeux un instant, surpris par la déclaration. Néanmoins, il finit par organiser une réponse mentale, quelque chose de simple et efficace, _oui_ , décidément des paroles qui ne pourraient en rien rajouter de la gêne par dessus l'affirmation du génie-

\- Tu l'étais aussi pendant l'épreuve d'éducation sportive.

Fuji s'empourpre aussitôt, sans aucune retenue, tandis que le capitaine de Seigaku lui, mord discrètement sa langue, maudissant cette dernière pour avoir permis la diffusion de paroles si allusives.  
Eiji observe la scène d'un air éberlué. Jamais encore il n'avait aperçu de telles nuances grenats sur les joues de son camarade de classe, tout comme il n'avait jamais encore entendu de tels compliments de la bouche de son capitaine.  
Aussitôt, une réalisation le frappe, et il déclare alors lentement, ahuri :

\- Ne me dites pas que… Vous êtes en train de flirter devant moi ?

Les petites paumes diaphanes de Fuji viennent immédiatement se plaquer contre les lèvres de l'acrobate, comme pour supprimer sa déclaration et l'empêcher de continuer dans sa réflexion. Tezuka lui, détourne la tête, cachant ainsi le rouge incarnat colorant à présent le bout de ses oreilles.  
Toutefois, malgré l'embarras, sa voix demeure assurée et claire lorsqu'il répond :

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Kikumaru.

Eiji décide alors de laisser tomber, poussant dans un geste agacé la main de son camarade de classe. Fuji en reculant, s'excuse de son acte d'un mouvement poli de la tête, puis tente de distinguer le relief du visage de Tezuka… en vain.  
L'acrobate, irrité, se penche alors jusqu'à l'oreille du génie de Seigaku, avant de chuchoter secrètement :

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi Oishi était énervé depuis plusieurs jours. Régler vos affaires rapidement, j'en ai marre de devoir le calmer tous les jours parce que "son" Tezuka ne passe plus autant de temps avec lui !

La déclaration réveille dans l'esprit de Fuji la discussion passée qu'il a entretenu avec le vice-capitaine. Mal à l'aise, il se rend compte à présent que ses sentiments deviennent de plus en plus visibles, de même pour le changement de Tezuka à son égard… Dorénavant, même quelqu'un de dense comme Eiji arrive à intercepter l'évolution de leur relation, et effectivement, si Fuji ne se hâte pas, la situation risque de devenir chaotique dans très peu de temps.

Alors, lorsque Kikumaru se décolle de son oreille, il ne peut empêcher la déclaration d'Oishi de se répéter inlassablement dans son esprit, le torturant ;

" _… Dis-moi Fuji… Tezuka ne serait-il pas amoureux de toi ?"_

OoO

Sanada observe sa paume d'un air songeur. Quelle taille mesure la main de Yukimura…?  
La pensée semble rester imprégnée dans sa tête depuis le début de la matinée, lorsque son capitaine et lui sont allés au collège ensemble, et que l'Empereur tiqua douloureusement face au manque de raquette par dessus l'épaule de Yukimura.

Même si sa maman lui a dit de ne pas s'en mêler, Sanada ne peut simplement ignorer le comportement de la mère de son meilleur ami. Faire ainsi disparaître ses affaires… Le vice-capitaine est certain que pour agir de telle sorte, "Madame" Yukimura doit être pire que monstrueuse.  
Alors, il ne peut s'empêcher de se soucier de l'état de son capitaine, et en vérifiant une nouvelle fois sa paume, Sanada essaie d'évaluer la taille idéale pour une nouvelle raquette.

Une raquette qu'il offrira à Yukimura.

\- Genichirou… ? Interroge soudain une voix douce derrière lui.

L'Empereur fait volte-face dans un sursaut, avant de reconnaître la frange maladroitement coupée du maître des données.  
Face au manque d'éloquence de son ami, Yanagi reprend alors du même ton :

\- … Tu t'inquiète encore pour Seiichi, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- P-Pas du tout. Répond rapidement le vice-capitaine avec une once de gêne.  
\- Ne mens pas, il y a 85% de chances que ça soit le cas. (En s'asseyant en face de lui, il ouvre alors ses paupières, dévoilant le brun brou de noix de ses iris.) Tu n'as pas voulu me répondre au téléphone la dernière fois, mais je suis sincèrement concerné par son état. Tu as remarqué qu'il était de moins en moins réactif ? Comme si sa tête était reposée mais que ses membres ne suivaient pas le mouvement…

Sanada se sent interpellé par la remarque, vérifiant vivement sa classe d'un coin de l'oeil avant de s'assoir également, rassuré qu'aucune oreille indiscrète n'écoute leur conversation.

\- Comment ça, que veux-tu dire… ? Questionne t-il à l'égard du maître des données.

Yanagi garde le silence un long moment, comme pour prendre le temps de choisir soigneusement ses mots. Puis, avec une certaine appréhension dans la voix, il intime :

\- J'ai l'impression que le corps de Seiichi s'affaiblit.

La déclaration fait soudain écho aux souvenirs de Sanada, qui se rappelle tout à coup des paroles de son capitaine, lorsqu'ils étaient dans sa chambre vide…

 _" J'ai mal… Je ne sens pas mes jambes. Elles picotent, je ne peux les bouger que très lentement…"_

Le vice-capitaine n'avait pas réellement compris l'ampleur de ces propos ce jour-là, beaucoup trop inquiet pour son meilleur ami pour analyser la phrase.

Cependant, maintenant que Yanagi a évoqué le sujet, Sanada ne peut qu'admettre que, dernièrement, les mouvements de Yukimura ont été particulièrement… lents, inhabituels.

\- Genichirou… ? Repris la voix du maître des données.  
\- ...Hm… ? Répond de façon évasive l'Empereur.

Yanagi tire alors la chaise de son vis-à-vis dans un geste rapide de la jambe, capturant aussitôt la pleine attention de Sanada lorsqu'il se décide à déclarer sérieusement :

\- Je ne supporte plus ce silence. Tu es au courant de quelque chose et ton comportement inhabituellement angoissé m'inquiète profondément ; pour toi évidemment, mais surtout pour Seiichi. Alors, si tu ne veux pas me parler de ce qu'il lui arrive, j'irai lui soutirer des informations moi-même.

Puis il se lève promptement, réorganisant sa prise sur son sac avant de quitter la pièce d'un pas assuré.

* * *

 **Da da da da! Fin de ce onzième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaît !**

 **Ici encore une fois, plusieurs thématiques se relient les unes aux autres, elles sont juste un peu plus subtiles que dans le ch "Trio/Atobe" précédent.**

 **Je tiens à vous parler un peu de la relation de Fuij et Tezuka, qui est de plus en plus floue, je sais que vous aussi vous vous en rendez compte ;**

 **Fuji est depuis le premier chapitre, éperduemment amoureux de Tezuka. Au départ, il manquait cruellement de maturité pour appréhender ses sentiments, mais à cause (ou grâce) à l'accident du capitaine, il a décidé de s'occuper de lui, de le remettre sur pieds. Les sentiments de Tezuka eux, n'ont jamais été réellement exprimé. On ne sait toujours pas si c'est de l'extrême reconnaissance, de l'intérêt pour son sauveur, une soudain affection, ou le début de sentiments amoureux.  
Je le précise maintenant, car cette information risque d'être importante pour le prochain chapitre sur la Perfect Pair ; mais celui-ci apparaîtra après le douzième, traitant de l'Alpha ! (C'est pour cette raison qu'il y a peu de détails au sujet de la relation Sanada/Yukimura dans ce chapitre).**

 **Je vous laisse donc sur ces informations. Merci encore d'être présents, et n'hésitez pas à commenter ou partager cette fiction si elle vous plaît. J'espère que les prochains chapitres vous plairont également, et on se retrouve très vite pour le douzième ! D'ici là, prenez soin de vous !**


	12. Chapitre 12 : La dévotion de Sanada

**Bonjour à tous, c'est moi Yudata ! J'espère que vous allez bien !**

 **Voici le douzième chapitre ! Je le trouve assez spécial, enfin du moins il a une certaine valeur pour moi alors qu'il pourra certainement vous sembler banal haha!**  
 **Avant de répondre aux commentaires, je voulais vous informer que je suis toujours en train d'écrire mon OS Kinky Pair (Akaya/Renji), seulement, il est extrêmement long, j'en suis à une trentaine de pages environs, et j'espère pouvoir finir ça rapidement pour vous le montrer !**

 **Bien je vais à présent répondre aux commentaires ;**

 **Youki Minaco :**

 _ **Hello sweetie! Thank you for your review!**_

 _ **Aucun souci pour ton retard, je suis très contente de voir que tu as donné ton avis ! Pour Atobe, je vois que nous pensons la même chose sur sa psychologie. Je suis vraiment contente que mon explication te sembles crédible, et oui, malheureusement pour Ore-Sama ce chapitre n'était pas uniquement concentré sur lui hahahaha!**_  
 _ **J'espère que l'évolution de la relation Oshitari/Atobe te plaît, et ne t'inquiète pas pour le visage rouge tomate, je garderai le secret hahaha!**_

 _ **Pour la compétition de Seigaku, Tezuka a terminé son test et non pas Inui pour la simple et bonne raison que c'était la classe de Tezuka qui était soumise au test de chimie ! Idem pour Fuji, dont la classe avait été soumise au test d'éducation physiques ! J'espère que ça a éclairé tes interrogations ?**_  
 _ **Sinon, pour Eiji j'ai un peu du mal aussi, je te rejoins dans ton avis. Tu verras que la relation Fuji/Tezuka va encore prendre un nouveau tournant dans le prochain chapitre !**_

 _ **En conclusion, au niveau de la relation Sanada/Yukimura, pour te répondre, Sanada a vraiment dû s'imaginer une main de bébé ahahaha! Mais pour ce qui est de sa dévotion envers son capitaine, je te laisse lire plus d'informations à ce sujet dans ce chapitre ci-dessous !**_

 _ **I hope to see you soon, thank you so much!**_

 ** _Take care of you, Youki._ **

**Akadream :**

 _ **Coucouuuuuuu ! Malheureusement camarade j'ai plus trop de temps devant moi pour récupérer les réponses que je t'avais envoyé pour tes deux commentaires (je dois quitter l'ordinateur dans quelques minutes!) Alors je tiens juste à te remercier une seconde fois pour tes longs messages et ta fidélité, j'te fais des bisous Aka et je me rattraperai au prochain chapitre promis ! À très très vite (vu qu'on se parle tous les jours pratiquemment ahahah)**_

 **Voilà ! Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Personne ne sait où habite Niou. Depuis sa première année dans l'enceinte du collège Rikkaidai, il n'a jamais révélé à qui que ce soit, ce ne serait-ce qu'une seule information au sujet de sa famille et de sa vie en dehors des cours.

Alors, lorsque je lui ai demandé de me donner ses vieux vêtements, je savais pertinemment qu'il allait organiser un rendez-vous dans un parc, dans un café… N'importe quel endroit mais sûrement pas dans la demeure de ses parents (à se demander si il en a vraiment…).

Renji est au courant de la situation de Yukimura. Après une interaction que j'ai eu avec lui en classe, il est allé tirer les vers du nez à notre capitaine, et apparement le tact légendaire de notre maître des données a fonctionné, puisque Seiichi lui a tout révélé.

Enfin... tout... pas vraiment. Il s'est contenté de lui expliquer qu'à cause de mauvais traitements, il vivait à présent chez moi pour quelques temps ; Yukimura est trop fier pour avouer une quelconque faiblesse, même à Renji, un ami proche.  
Cependant, qu'il accepte aussi bien sa nouvelle situation, au point qu'il soit à l'aise et la dévoile à Yanagi, m'a énormément surpris. J'espère qu'ainsi ses peines se sont allégés.

Soufflant une dernière fois le froid hors de mes poumons, je pénètre d'un pas rapide dans le hall d'un centre commercial. Aussitôt, la cohue s'agite autour de moi, des hordes s'élançant à la poursuite des escalators, à la recherche des bonnes affaires. D'un regard d'aigle, je balaye l'immense rez-de-chaussée, essayant de distinguer les cheveux blancs si caractéristiques de Niou.  
J'ai toujours du mal avec les centres commerciaux. Le monde, les gadgets inutiles, les étudiantes piailleuses… Tout ça me donne un mal de crâne insupportable, mais malheureusement, pour mon matériel de tennis, je dois bien souvent m'y confronter.

Tandis que je m'avance vers la fontaine, au centre du hall, je sens déjà des nerfs furieusement cogner contre ma tempe, alors que des jeunes filles éclatent dans un cri aiguë leur euphorie devant certains vêtements. Grognon, je rejoins la silhouette de l'illusionniste des courts, que je remarque un peu plus loin, adossé contre un mur.

À peine mes pieds s'approchent de lui qu'il attaque d'une mine taquine :

\- Bah alors Sanada ça te dirait de faire un peu shopping ? J'ai l'impression que tu adores t'acheter de nouveaux vêtements.

Contrôlant mon impulsivité, j'ignore la remarque, et déclare :

\- Bonjour Niou. Est-ce que tu as ce que je t'ai demandé de m'apporter ?

Aussitôt, l'illusionniste semble calmer son audace. Son visage se fait plus secret, des mèches laiteuses se rejetant avec désordre contre son front, assombrissant son regard.  
Ses iris se figent sur moi, comme dans un reproche, avant que sa voix ne questionne :

\- C'est quoi le problème avec Yukimura au juste ?

Je déglutis discrètement, paniqué. Il faut que je garde mon calme et trouve un moyen de récupérer les biens de Niou sans lui révéler ce qui se trame dans la vie de mon capitaine. C'est pourquoi, avec assurance, je nie en bloc :

\- Il ne se passe rien du tout. Je suis pressé Niou-  
\- Je le suis aussi. Coupe l'illusionniste d'une voix étrangement sérieuse, Sanada, ne mens pas, je sais que Yukimura et toi vous venez et repartez de l'école ensemble depuis plusieurs années, mais ça fait quelques jours qu'il vient à la pratique avec l'une de tes raquettes de rechange. (Je cligne des yeux de surprise et il soupire avant de reprendre :) Oui, je l'ai remarqué, je ne suis pas idiot tu sais ? Et puis, même si son uniforme ne semble pas avoir changé, certains de ses stylos sont les mêmes que les tiens, sans oublier la trousse de crayons de couleur horrible que tu avais en deuxième année et qui semble lui appartenir à présent.

C'est très difficile de déglutir à présent. La perspicacité effroyable de Niou parvient presque à me faire paniquer, mais dans une inspiration discrète, je réussis à garder mon calme. Mimant l'exaspération, je souffle bruyamment, comme agacé, tandis que ma voix grogne :

\- Ce sont juste des coïncidences.  
\- Oh vraiment ? Reprend la voix de Niou, cynique.

Son dos se décolle du mur, puis d'un pas lent, inquiétant, il se déplace jusqu'à se positionner face à moi, à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Je distingue nettement le grain de sa peau, lisse, ainsi que la façon étrange dont ses cils semblent se courber au coin externe de ses yeux, rendant son regard énigmatique. Le brun lavallière de ses iris paraissent comme décrypter mes secrets, et avant que je puisse me défendre face à son accusation, il reprend d'un ton grave :

\- … Si ces vêtements ne sont pas pour Yukimura, pour qui sont-ils alors ? Tu sais, je veux bien te les donner sans explications, mais lorsque je le verrais dans la rue, avanc l'un de mes pantalons, l'un de mes t-shirts, penses-tu vraiment que je tienne ma langue, que je ne fasse pas éclater quelques rumeurs ? Tu me connais Sanada, tu sais que j'adore m'amuser, alors si il se passe quelque chose d'important, tu ferais mieux de me le dire, sinon je vais sûrement lui faire du mal alors qu'il suffisait simplement de me demander de garder le secret.

Mes sourcils se froncent face à la déclaration. Une soudaine colère reflue dans mes veines dans une ardeur inconsciente, et alors que ses pupilles se reflètent avec fourberie, je saisis brutalement le col de sa chemise, énervé.

\- Ne fais pas l'idiot ! M'exclamai-je dans un grondement, Si tu ne veux pas faire de mal alors garde ta bouche fermée ; ce n'est pas parce que tu aimes t'amuser que tu dois trahir tes amis !

Il renifle avec arrogance, absolument pas impressionné par ma fureur. La nonchalance, et le détachement qu'il emploie pour me répondre me surprends alors, me faisant même desserrer ma prise contre le tissus de ses vêtements ;

\- Alors comme ça je suis votre ami ? Sanada, je ne vis pas uniquement pour le club. J'espère que tu en as conscience parfois.

Un silence s'installe durant deux, trois secondes. Puis sans que j'y songe réellement ma voix clame :

\- Pourquoi vis-tu dans ce cas ? Si tu restes autant secret tu n'arriveras jamais à nous considérer comme tes amis. En attendant, nous à Rikkaidai, nous t'estimons, donc sois plus respectueux envers ton capitaine bon sang.

Cette fois-ci, le silence persiste. Niou semble complètement désintéressé, interceptant du regard la foule qui circule, son visage aussi neutre qu'un être sans âme. Alors, lentement, espérant une réaction, je lâche complètement sa chemise, et fais un pas en arrière. Heureusement, ses iris viennent de nouveau se figer dans les miennes, et la malice que j'aperçois dans le reflet lavallière fait naître une soudaine appréhension à l'intérieur de moi.

\- Très bien, pas de rumeur sur Yukimura. M'informe Niou, Cependant, j'aimerais une information sur toi. Je n'vais pas la diffuser, je veux juste savoir quelque chose de gênant à ton sujet.  
\- C'est une blague ? Répondis-je d'un ton outré.

Il dévoile un sourire carnassier des plus inquiétant, tout en répliquant :

\- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter ?

Ma patience a atteint ses limites depuis des siècles. De toute façon, je ne l'ai jamais été avec Niou. Toujours, inlassablement, depuis sa première année au club de tennis, il se permet de me taquiner, de chercher ma colère, et de la trouver. Avec Akaya, je semble sa cible favorite, sûrement parce que je lui apporte de vives réactions, mais malheureusement je n'y peux rien ; qu'on se fiche de moi, je déteste ça, et je hais le comportement espiègle de Niou.  
Alors, encore une fois, je me retrouve à marchander avec lui. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, je ne fais pas ça pour me protéger, mais pour le bien de Yukimura. S'il lui arrive malheur, je ne sais pas comment je réagirais…

\- Niou, arrête tes bêtises, je veux juste ce tas de vêtements que tu ne mets plus et que tu comptais jeter.  
\- Est-ce que tu as des trucs embarrassants à me révéler ? Ignora l'illusionniste, Peut-être quelqu'un dont tu serais amoureux par exemple ?  
\- Niou… Prévins-je d'une voix terrifiante.

Il souffle d'un air exaspéré, comme vaincu.

\- Tu n'es vraiment pas marrant aujourd'hui, Sanada. Tiens.

Sa main envoie d'un geste dépité un sac poubelle visiblement rempli d'étoffes en tout genre. Perplexe, je récupère le don, fixant mes iris ambrés sur le profil las de l'illusionniste. C'est étrange, après toute la ferveur qu'il a employé jusqu'à présent, je ne pensais pas qu'il capitule aussi facilement… Je plisse mes yeux ; sa réaction me perturbe cent fois plus que ses précédentes menaces. Alors, d'un ton prudent, je questionne :

\- Tu ne vas pas…?  
\- Nan, Coupe-t-il en regardant avec un soudain intérêt l'allure de ses ongles, Je plaisantais. J'm'en fiche un peu de vos histoires de couple.  
\- P-Pardon ?! Ma voix éclate tandis que mes oreilles se colorent tout à coup d'une nuance nacarat.

Apparemment, le bout de ses doigts demeure plus intéressant que mon indignation, mais il s'engage tout de même à répondre dans une énumération blasée :

\- Ouais, ouais, j'ai compris, Yukimura a des soucis de famille, il est chez toi, tout le monde est inquiet, t'essaie de le couvrir comme pas possible, c'est le grand amour, tout ça... Ecoute Sanada, je te taquinais c'est tout, j'irais répandre aucune rumeur, alors maintenant laisses-moi tranquille et va apporter ce sac au capitaine, j'ai des trucs à faire.

Sans me laisser le temps de répondre, il tourne les talons et se faufile avec une agilité déconcertante dans la foule du centre-commercial. Abasourdi, je reste quelques secondes figé sur place, avant d'enfin décider de bouger.  
Songeur, je me laisse m'aventurer d'instinct à côté des boutiques, d'un pas lent, régulier.

Niou est un mystère. Il avait pourtant l'air tellement sincère lorsqu'il me menaçait, lorsqu'il insinuait qu'il ne nous considérait pas comme ses amis… Je suis certain que, malgré les dernières affirmations de notre discussion, il y a une part de vérité dans ses menaces. Quelque chose m'intrigue à son propos, comme s'il cherchait à faire deviner un fait important sur lui-même, qui le tiraille de l'intérieur… Mais quoi ? Malheureusement pour l'instant, je n'en ai aucune idée, et déjà, la vitrine du magasin de sport auquel je suis fidèle se distingue parmi la foule. Alors, oubliant Niou, je me précipite à l'intérieur de la boutique, filant comme une anguille jusqu'aux rayons destinés au tennis.

Mes yeux se baladent un instant au niveau des survêtements, des balles, puis enfin ils finissent leur voyage devant les raquettes.

Aussitôt, devant les reflets colorés des différents cadres, ma main libre (l'autre occupée à tenir le sac de Niou) plonge à l'intérieur de la poche de ma veste, fouillant un instant avant d'y extirper un petit bout de papier. Habile, je passe un doigt dans la pliure et dévoile la note que j'ai soutiré à Renji, quelques jours plus tôt.

En effet, après que Yukimura ait expliqué sa situation aux maîtres des donnés, j'ai pensé judicieux de lui demander des informations au sujet des dimensions des mains de notre capitaine. Au départ, je comptais prétexter m'exercer à l'encrage pour que mon meilleur ami accepte de faire l'empreinte de sa main sur un papier à calligraphie, mais évidemment, questionner Renji était un plan beaucoup plus réalisable et moins farfelu.

Indubitablement, le maître des données m'a inscrit toutes les mesures sur un bout de papier, ce qui me permet actuellement de vérifier la taille de certaines raquettes en conséquence.

Je n'ai pas vraiment d'idée en tête. Yukimura est un joueur complet, son niveau excelle dans tous les domaines lorsqu'il s'agit de tennis (ainsi que pour beaucoup d'autres sujets, d'ailleurs). Cependant, je sais qu'il n'aime pas particulièrement se servir de sa vitesse en match, ou qu'il n'est pas forcément un joueur tout en puissance (comme je le suis par exemple). Je suppose dans ce cas, qu'une raquette assez longue, large et arrondie fera l'affaire ; avec cet équilibre, j'espère que Yukimura sera comblé.

En parcourant le nom des raquettes, leur profil, mon attention est tout à coup attiré par le grip brun de l'un des modèles. Intrigué, mes yeux lisent " _Wing Heart (Forje Z 115)_ ", tandis que déjà ma main soulève le cadre de l'objet afin que son cordage se décroche du rayon.  
Amenant la raquette devant moi, je la fais tourner lentement dans ma paume. Je le sens, il y a une aura là-dedans, je suis certain qu'elle conviendra à Yukimura.  
Alors, après avoir vérifier ses dimensions et ses caractéristiques, je m'engage vers la caisse, satisfait.

Même si je me sens soulagé par mon achat, par les vêtements de Niou, je trouve néanmoins que mes actions valent peu si on les compare à toute ces choses essentielles dont la mère de Seiichi a privé Yukimura.  
Car malheureusement, je constate chaque jour que l'affection de ma famille ne remplacera jamais celle de sa petite-soeur. Ma chambre ne gagnera en aucun cas l'aspect intime qu'il possédait avec la sienne, lorsqu'elle était encore remplie de ses possessions.

Et même si un jour je parviens à faire cicatriser sa douleur, ses souvenirs eux, demeureront jusqu'à la fin de ses jours des plus insoutenables.

Soudainement, je me sens comme abattu, et tandis que je traverse le centre commercial pour en sortir, ma tête se secoue de droite à gauche, comme pour reprendre une contenance.  
Je ne dois pas faiblir ! Il faut que j'entraîne mon esprit à rester fort ! S'apitoyer sur son sort est inutile, de plus, Yukimura a besoin de moi assuré, non pas accablé par mes tourments.

C'est ecnouragé par cette pensée que je m'élance dans les rues, sur le chemin de la maison.

OoO

Ça ne va pas du tout, honnêtement rien ne va plus.

Depuis la mésaventure chez ma mère, j'ai l'impression que la destinée s'acharne sur mon sort avec une fougue dévastatrice. Je déteste toute cette faiblesse qui s'accumule sur mes épaules, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir peur, d'être effrayé, de ressentir les poils de ma nuque se hérisser à chaque fois que _ça arrive._

Les fourmillements.

Ils arrivent n'importe quand, n'importe où, parfois même alors que je ne fais aucun effort physique. La sensation est angoissante, picotant l'intérieur de ma peau jusqu'à faire trembler mes muscles lentement. Je les sens alors se figer l'espace d'un instant, dans une douleur glaciale, puis ils reprennent de leurs fonctions, tel un tour de magie effroyable.

Ces picotements m'empêchent de rester totalement maître de moi-même. Je tente inlassablement de les affronter, de forcer silencieusement sur mes membres pour qu'ils m'obéissent pleinement, mais toujours, j'échoue.

Alors la peur commence à m'envahir. Je pensais au début que ma grippe avait empiré, mais depuis deux jours j'en suis venu à l'évidence que, malheureusement, ce problème est tout autre.

Néanmoins je n'ose pas en parler à Sanada. Je sais que je le devrais, que je suis censé prendre soin de moi, comme il m'a demandé plusieurs fois de le faire durant mon état grippale, cependant je suis incapable de demander un autre service à sa famille. Car sans me troubler par des questions gênantes, elle m'a accepté, me nourris chaque jour, m'offre un lit, de quoi me laver ainsi que beaucoup d'affection… Alors il m'est tout simplement impossible de leur révéler ce problème.

De toute façon, j'en suis certain, c'est de l'anxiété.

Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une maladie qui provoque des picotements. C'est pourquoi la seule explication logique est celle de l'anxiété. Mon esprit faiblard joue des tours à mon corps, voilà tout. Il faut que j'essaie de gérer mes angoisses, que je canalise mes peurs, et assurément, les fourmillements s'en iront. Je dois y croire.

… _Il le faut._

Tout à coup, j'entends la porte d'entrée de la maison Sanada coulisser et je me lève du fauteuil sur lequel je suis assis. Ce matin lorsque je me suis réveillé, Genichirou n'était pas dans le futon qu'il a installé à côté de son lit. Alors après avoir discuté avec sa mère, j'ai appris qu'il était parti faire quelques courses. Un fait étrange venant de lui, toutefois, j'ai gardé sous silence mes commentaires, me décidant à l'attendre patiemment dans le salon afin d'obtenir plus d'explications à son retour.

\- Je suis rentré ! Sa voix résonne à travers les murs de bois.

Calmement, je m'avance jusqu'à l'embrasure du salon, dévoilant ainsi ma présence à mon meilleur ami, qui ma fois, semble être chargé de sacs en tout genre.  
Relevant un sourcil curieux, je ne peux m'empêcher de questionner :

\- Bah alors Sanada, tu t'es dis que tu allais faire du shopping ?

La phrase le fait aussitôt froncer des sourcils, comme si elle lui rappelait une conversation déplaisante qu'il avait déjà expérimenté. Cependant, son visage s'apaise rapidement, et d'un signe de la tête, il me fait comprendre de le suivre à l'étage.  
Patiemment, je m'exécute. Nous grimpons les escaliers de la demeure puis nous pénétrons l'un après l'autre dans sa chambre, au fond du couloir.

Immédiatement Sanada lâche tous ses achats au sol, avant de s'asseoir d'un air soulagé sur son lit.  
Dubitatif, mon regard navigue des sacs à son visage alors que je me tiens toujours aussi droit au milieu de la pièce.

\- C'est pour toi. M'informe alors simplement mon vice-capitaine d'une voix calme.

C'est à mon tour de froncer les sourcils. Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre ce que Sanada insinue, mais le regard insistant qu'il pose contre mes iris me fait considérer sérieusement sa déclaration.  
De ce fait, hésitant, je questionne :

\- Comment ça… Pour moi ? Tous ces sacs sont pour moi ? Mais d'où viennent-ils ?

Il semble être dans un sérieux conflit intérieur. Je le vois dans le reflet de ses prunelles, Sanada paraît ressasser ses souvenirs, s'interroger sur la meilleure réponse à fournir. Un silence s'installe, une minute durant laquelle j'apprécie calmement les courbes de son visage, en attendant une information de sa part. Puis finalement, sa voix grave et profonde s'élève :

\- Le sac poubelle, ce sont les vieux vêtements de Niou. Je les ai récupéré mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne lui ai en aucun cas révélé ta situation. L'autre sac en revanche, c'est un cadeau de ma part.  
\- Un cadeau ? M'exclamais-je en oubliant complètement la première information.

Sanada détourne le regard avec gêne et un sourire fleurit sur mes lèvres.

\- O-ouais, un cadeau. Balbutie-t-il.  
\- Tu es bien gentil Genichirou que t'arrives-t-il ? Taquinais-je en me rapprochant à pas feutrés de son visage empourpré.  
\- R-Rien du tout ! Maintenant ouvre tout ça ! Se presse t-il de répondre.

Après un éclat de rire, je décide de laisser ma proie se remettre de ses émotions. Délicatement, je m'assois au sol, en face des sacs, puis, lentement, j'ouvre le premier ; celui contenant les vêtements de Niou.  
À mon grand étonnement, je ne distingue aucun textile extravagant, seulement des pulls simples, des jeans droits et quelques t-shirts unicolores. Soulagé, j'évacue un long soupir sonore, et aussitôt Sanada questionne calmement :

\- Tout est correct ?  
\- Oui, il n'y a rien d'étrange. Il faut juste que je les essaie plus tard pour vérifier leur taille. (Je referme le sac puis reprend:) Dis-moi Sanada, as-tu remercié Niou ?

Mes mains saisissent le deuxième sachet, mais face au manque de réponse de mon meilleur ami, je me fige soudain. Interloqué, je tourne la tête, avant de noter le trouble de ses iris ambrés. Immédiatement, je ressens la gravité de la situation, et ma voix reprend avec sérieux :

\- … Que s'est-il passé ?

Sanada grimace légèrement ; il ne voulait pas que je m'en rende compte. Que je comprenne que quelque chose avait mal tourné.  
Toutefois, rapidement, il reprend une contenance puis se livre :

\- On a eu une conversation… Musclée. Il est parti avant même que je puisse lui dire merci, ou au revoir.  
\- Je… vois. Murmurais-je en tournant de nouveau la tête, Niou est une personne compliquée Sanada, j'irai le remercier moi-même, ne t'en fais pas.  
\- N-Non je-  
\- Sanada. Coupais-je devant la négation, J'irai. Je suis proche de lui, c'est mon ami. Il n'y aura aucun problème.

L'affirmation semble le faire douter, mais il se passe de commentaire. De ce fait, j'ouvre enfin le deuxième sac, déballant le tissus avec agilité.  
Aussitôt, j'aperçois le reflet d'un métal que je ne connais que trop bien, la lueur d'un objet qui anime ma plus grande passion, celle qui dicte mon mode de vie depuis des années.

Troublé, j'extirpe la raquette, la présentant face à moi afin d'en observer les reliefs.  
Elle est légère, de couleur argentée, avec un grip brun plutôt original. En la détaillant du regard, je ressens comme une euphorie s'emparer de mon coeur, un sentiment faisant augmenter mon rythme cardiaque avec énergie, alors que déjà mon esprit imagine tous les matchs que je pourrais jouer avec cette raquette.

Perdu dans mes pensées, j'oublie de manifester ma joie oralement, c'est pourquoi rapidement, j'entends la voix hésitante de Sanada questionner ;

\- Euh… Elle… Elle te plaît ?

Mes yeux se figent dans les iris d'ambres. Je me plonge dans la chaleur lumineuse avec affection, tandis que ma main pose l'objet à terre délicatement.

Le contact visuel semble faire fluctuer ma joie à travers mon corps. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, j'ai envie de sourire à pleines dents, d'éclater dans un fou rire, de laisser la joie se manifester à travers chacun de mes gestes comme si ma vie était magnifique. J'ai envie de courir sur le stade de Rikkaidai, d'échanger des balles avec ferveur contre les titulaires, d'apprécier le bonheur de vivre de mon équipe, de disputer des matchs époustouflants.

Et soudain, dans ce fouilli de sentiments, ma mémoire se remémore avec affection la chaleur des bras de Sanada autour de moi, tandis que sa voix m'intimidait _" C'est ce que font les amis lorsqu'ils s'apprécient"_. Alors sans réfléchir, je me précipite vers lui avec impulsion, le plaquant contre le matelas de son lit dans une étreinte brouillonne, serrant mes bras contre ses épaules tandis qu'il lâche un hoquet de surprise.

Puis ma voix, beaucoup trop chantante pour que je la reconnaisse, s'élève clairement dans la chambre ;

\- Merci, merci mille fois Sanada ! Tu es le meilleur ! Je l'adore ! Je l'aime vraiment !

 _Je t'aime vraiment_.

Je veux qu'il demeure près de moi éternellement, car je le comprends dorénavant, la seule personne capable de combler le trou béant en moi, celui qui possède le pouvoir de recréer la vie que ma mère m'a prise en détruisant l'existence de ma chambre, c'est Sanada.

Et même si ce n'est qu'une raquette, elle sonne soudain comme une renaissance, telle la première pièce du puzzle de mes souvenirs perdus.

Sa paume vient tapoter maladroitement mon dos alors qu'il souffle avec gêne :

\- Hm, oui, de rien, p-pas besoin d'en faire autant tu sais.

Cependant mes bras se resserrent de plus belles avec émotion, tandis que je me laisse exceptionnellement bercer par la joie qui devrait normalement habiter un adolescent de quatorze ans.

Aujourd'hui je suis heureux.

* * *

 **Et voilà, fin de ce douzième chapitre !**

 **Comme je le disais dans l'introduction d'il y a quelques semaines, je souhaite donner de l'importance à des personnages secondaires. C'est pour ça qu'on voit Renji, Akaya, Hyotei, Oishi, Kikumaru, puis ici Niou. Peu à peu, j'aimerais que l'univers soit fondé de telle façon que tous les personnages soient reliés au scénario. J'espère que ça semble naturel pour vous ?  
Pas d'information sur la mère de Yukimura dans ce chapitre finalement, j'ai décidé de m'occuper des voeux de Sanada dans un premier temps. Aussi, je n'ai pas beaucoup insisté sur les picotements du capitaine car pour l'instant, même si ils sont présents, ils ne sont pas non plus un barrage certain à sa vie de tous les jours. Vous imaginez bien que ça sera pas toujours le cas...**

 **Aussi, je voulais absolument faire ressentir de la joie à Yukimura. Depuis le début de cette histoire, j'ai l'impression de rajouter du malheur couche sur couche et de le noyer dans ses peines. Il fallait que je laisse un peu d'espoir à cet enfant, il en a besoin, parce que ça risque d'être dur pour lui dans les chapitres à venir !**

 **En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis en commentaire ! On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour un chapitre Perfect Pair !**

 **Prenez soin de vous d'ici là, et à très vite !**


	13. Chapitre 13 : Lâcher-prise

**Bonjour !**

 **Je suis super excitée de poster ce treizième chapitre ! (chapitre de la chance, ou de la malchance ? À vous de me le dire !)**  
 **Les passages du point de vu Fuji/Tezuka comme pour le chapitre Perfect Pair précédant, ne signifie pas forcément une ellipse, juste et bien... un changement de point de vu ah, ah, ah !**  
 **Aussi, j'ai fais énormément de description dans la deuxième partie de ce chapitre, et je vous avoue vu que je ne me relis pas, j'espère que tout sera fluide et que vous allez apprécier !**

 **Je vais à présent répondre aux commentaires :**

 **Youki Minaco :**

 _ **Hello sweetie! Thank you for your review!**_

 _ **Je suis contente de voir que tu es de mon avis pour la soudaine joie de Yukimura. Malheureusement, je pense qu'il a besoin d'un peu de courage et de chaleur pour les évènements à venir.**_  
 _ **Pour ce qui est de Niou, j'ai vu les suppositions des fans, et je t'avoue que je ne sais pas vraiment comment me prononcer à ce sujet... Evidemment, les mauvais traitements peuvent être une explication, mais peut-être que tout simplement, Niou n'est pas expansif, qu'il préfère garder secret ce genre d'informations car il n'aime pas parler de son intimité. (Mystère, mystère ahahah!)**_  
 _ **Je suis contente de savoir que la venue de ces personnages ne te dérange pas ! J'espère que ce sera toujours le cas dans le futur !**_  
 _ **Aussi, merci pour la façon dont j'ai décrit Niou ! Je compte révéler très vite les liens d'amitiés qu'il possède avec Yukimura (qui n'est pas choqué devant les vêtements effectivement ahahah!)**_

 _ **Encore merci de me suivre, j'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre 13 va te plaire, honnêtement j'ai beaucoup pensé à toi en l'écrivant, car je sais que tu adores la Perfect Pair.**_

 _ **J'espère te revoir très vite !**_

 _ **Take care of you, Youki!**_

 **Akadream :**

 _ **Coucouuu ! Merci beaucoup pour ta dévotion et ton commentaire !**_

 _ **On commence avec Renji ; Tu sais, je pense toujours que c'est le genre de personnes qui possèdent un tel pouvoir de persuasion qu'ils sont capables de soutirer avec aisance n'importe quel type d'information, ahaha! Evidemement, je voulais que Yukimura se confie (en partie) à lui car ils demeurent tout de même très proches, j'avais pas vraiment envie de le laisser sur le banc de touche alors que Sanada se démène pour offrir un peu de chaleur à Seiichi. (hihi)**_

 _ **Aussi, je suis contente que tu apprécies la venue de Niou dans cette histoire ! Je voulais effectivement rajouter un peu d'intrigue avec ce personnage, que je trouve assez compliqué de compréhension. J'espère que dans les chapitres à venir, tu continueras de l'apprécier ! (Et va savoir si il cache quelque chose... :p)**_

 _ **Je suis désolé pour Yukimura et ses fourmillements ! Je vois que sa douleur n'est pas passée inaperçue, et d'un côté même si ce sont des sentiments douloureux, je suis quand même soulagée de savoir qu'ils étaient bien transmis par écrit. J'espère que tu tiendras dans les chapitres à venir... parce que tu te doutes bien que ça ne va pas forcément être joyeux...**_

 _ **En parlant de joie (waw, transition de malade t'as vu hahahah), je suis contente de voir que tu as compris ce que je voulais transmettre dans le bonheur soudain de Yukimura. J'avais peur que ça paraisse futile pour certains, alors du coup tu me soulage énormément, et merci beaucoup pour avoir approuver !**_

 _ **J'espère que les autres chapitres Alpha Pair vont te plaire, il risque d'y avoir du mouvement haha!**_

 ** _On se voit très vite, bisous Aka' !_ **

**Et voilà, je vous laisse à présent avec la lecture de ce treizième chapitre ! On se retrouve plus bas !**

* * *

Depuis quelques jours, j'ai l'impression d'avoir retrouvé mon état normal. Plus de sursauts lorsqu'une main vient au contact de mes épaules, et aucun tremblement ne perturbe ma façade impassible quand on me surprend. Je suppose que je suis redevenu moi-même, Tezuka Kunimitsu, Capitaine de Seigaku et jeune homme imperturbable.  
Pourtant malgré ce retour aux sources, je sais que les évènements passés m'ont changé.

La répulsion que j'éprouve face à la violence semble s'être décuplée, tandis que sous la compagnie de Fuji je me surprends à me livrer davantage à mon équipe, mes amis, mon entourage.

Fuji d'ailleurs, est un profond mystère. Je ne suis pas ignorant, je me rends compte de notre rapprochement, seulement, plus il s'y accoutume, plus j'ai l'impression qu'il me cache sa vraie nature…  
Au départ, lorsque nous commencions tout juste à nous habituer l'un à l'autre, je croyais apercevoir tous ses secrets dans le reflet de ses iris, dans les sous-entendus de ses gestes. Puis, après quelques jours, sans que je m'en rende compte, ses pensées sont devenues difficiles d'accès, avant qu'elles ne se bloquent totalement à moi. Evidemment il demeure chaleureux, et il commence à reprendre goût aux taquineries qui lui sont propres, cependant, je n'arrive plus à effleurer sa sensibilité, à comprendre ses doutes dans l'ombre de ses pupilles, ni au contact de sa peau.

Alors que durant ma période de… _faiblesse_ , je me sentais en osmose avec son être, saisissant immédiatement ses pensées au moindre coup d'oeil.

Du coup… je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi maintenant, ce n'est plus le cas. Et étrangement, je constate avec appréhension que le fait me chagrine de plus en plus.  
Car sans vraiment y prêter attention, j'appréciais la relation qui s'était tissée entre lui et moi, un lien chaleureux, réconfortant, empli de soutien.

Mais dorénavant lorsque nous marchons côte à côte, il m'est impossible de lire au travers de ses pas, et malgré son omniprésence autour de moi, l'allure secrète qu'il aborde à présent me ronge lentement de l'intérieur.

Que s'est-il passé pour qu'un tel changement puisse avoir lieu ? L'ai-je contrarié ?

Tout à coup, une main se pose fermement contre mon épaule et je retiens de justesse un sursaut. Faisant volte-face, je distingue le regard d'émeraudes de mon vice-capitaine, qui se hâte de questionner :

\- Quelque chose ne va pas…? Tu sais, je suis content que tu passes de nouveau plus de temps en ma compagnie, mais si tu te forces, ce n'est pas la peine Tezuka…  
\- Non, je ne me force pas. Contredis-je aussitôt d'un ton calme.

Mes yeux se baladent dans la salle de classe pratiquement vide. Passer la récréation ici était une habitude que j'entretenais avec Oishi. Avant que Fuji ne bouleverse mon quotidien.  
Ces derniers temps, je restais avec le génie sur le toit du collège durant ces périodes ; nous parlions de tennis ou de l'école, puis je rejoignais la classe lorsque la cloche sonnait.

Maintenant je me rends compte qu'inconsciemment mes anciennes manies se reforment d'elles-même, et je me retrouve donc en compagnie de mon vice-capitaine, dans ma classe, sans avoir la moindre idée d'où Fuji se situe actuellement.  
Est-ce que ça signifie que nous sommes en train de nous éloigner l'un de l'autre… ? Va-t-il de nouveau suivre mon ombre sans jamais intervenir, comme il le faisait à l'époque… ?

\- Tezuka ? Insite soudain Oishi, Tu sais je le vois, tu es dans la Lune. Tu devrais m'en parler.

Je m'autorise à croiser son regard. C'est vrai qu'avant c'est ce que je faisais, je me confiais vaguement à lui, et il tentait de résoudre les énigmes de mes problèmes avec le plus de précision possible.  
Malheureusement, aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus envie de me confier à Oishi. J'apprécie sa compagnie, mais je ne vois plus l'intérêt de me livrer à lui comme je le faisais auparavant.

Dorénavant, mes mots sont à l'égard d'une autre paire d'oreilles.

\- Ce n'est rien. Je dois sûrement être fatigué. Répondis-je alors, neutre.

Un silence s'installe. Je sens que le vice-capitaine n'est pas satisfait de ma réponse, et alors que j'allais de nouveau me perdre dans mes pensées, il déclare soudain sérieusement :

\- C'est Fuji n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Je te demande pardon ?

Ses yeux semblent calmes, mais le connaissant, je suis certain que selon mes futures réponses, ils peuvent annoncer une fougueuse tempête.

\- Ça fait deux, trois jours que tu t'éloignes de lui sans t'en rendre compte. Enfin, maintenant tu as l'air d'en être conscient, et je suppose que c'est ce qui te tracasse actuellement, n'est-ce pas ?

Hm. Je suppose que nier n'est pas une option… Loin de moi l'envie d'une nouvelle confrontation entre lui et Fuji, devant le portail de ma demeure.

\- Effectivement, ça me tracasse.  
\- C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ? Répond Oishi d'un ton vexé.

Je ne peux retenir un soupir. Je déteste me sentir contraint, toutefois si mes mots ne lui conviennent pas, il m'épuisera jusqu'à ce que je parle… Et ce n'est certainement pas dans mes plans.  
Alors, je tente de rester courtois lorsque je réplique calmement ;

\- Oishi, je comprends que tu te sentes concerné, et je t'en remercie, mais j'aimerais que cette histoire reste entre Fuji et moi.

C'est à son tour de soupirer, cependant aucune rage n'afflue, et c'est même d'une voix douce qu'il conclut notre conversation :

\- Je comprends. Néanmoins si tu changes d'avis, je suis là.

Il me lance un sourire amical, tandis que la sonnerie annonçant la reprise des cours retentit.

Il faut que j'ai une conversation avec Fuji.

OoO

C'est vraiment compliqué pour moi. De rejeter l'appel de ses regards, les indications sous-entendues de sa voix… De me retenir de l'inviter à passer du temps ensemble sur le toit de l'école.

Il y a une semaine, Oishi m'a posé une question perturbante. Il m'a demandé si Tezuka était amoureux de moi.

Evidemment, j'ai nié en bloc, soulagé qu'il ne demande pas l'inverse (si j'étais amoureux de lui), cependant la question n'a pas spécialement retourné mon esprit, j'ai continué de vivre la même relation que j'entretenais avec Tezuka.

Puis Eiji aussi, a fait une remarque.

À ce moment-là en revanche, j'ai aussitôt compris mon erreur.  
La promesse que je me suis faite, celle de m'occuper de mon capitaine, de l'aider à le remettre sur pieds… Elle n'avait plus lieu d'être à présent. Tezuka s'est remis complètement de son traumatisme, et notre soudain rapprochement ne peut se traduire que par mon égoïsme, mon désir de le conquérir sur le plan émotionnel.

En résumé, j'allais à l'encontre de mes nouveaux principes à son égard. Je continuais de me rapprocher de lui alors qu'il n'en n'avait nul besoin, laissant mon envie guider mes actions sans aucun scrupule.

Au point que certains soupçonne une quelconque relation amoureuse entre nous deux.

Et la dernière chose que je souhaite, c'est que Tezuka soit embêté à cause de mes actes stupides. C'est pourquoi, doucement, j'ai essayé de redevenir infranchissable, de barricader l'accès à mes pensées, tout en tentant de préserver la gentillesse dont il a besoin lorsqu'il vient me parler.

Je mentirai si je disais que je n'espérais pas un reproche de sa part, un accès de colère qui irait à l'encontre de cette nouvelle décision, qui prouverait son envie mutuelle quant à notre rapprochement. Cependant, Tezuka étant Tezuka, il semble accepter ce retour aux mois précédents, retrouvant peu à peu cette routine qui me faisait mal, qui me donnait envie de m'approcher de lui de plus belles.

J'ai peur de le perdre. De retourner à cette époque où ma vie n'était que froideur et amertume. Néanmoins, je ne peux le forcer à accepter mon égoïsme ; la seule solution pour maintenir notre relation naissante, c'est qu'il l'indique oralement. À cet instant peut-être, je parviendrais à envisager plus qu'une simple amitié entre lui et moi.

Mais pour l'instant je dois retourner au stade du simple ami, stopper mes actes séducteurs. Je suis résolu à m'y contraindre.

… Alors pourquoi je ressens cette douleur froide contre ma poitrine, lorsque je le laisse s'en aller plutôt que de lui demander de rester en ma compagnie ?  
Pourquoi mon souffle semble se figer atrocement dans ma gorge quand je m'empêche de lui adresser la parole… ?

Pourquoi le soir, quand mes pieds entrent en contact avec les premières dalles de la demeure familiale, j'ai l'impression d'avoir de nouveau jouer un rôle, inlassablement, devant mes amis et la personne que j'aime ?

Cette situation, cette relation qui semblait me faire mûrir, me rendre plus heureux, elle recommence à peser sur mes épaule, à me faire regarder amèrement la vie en dehors de mon corps.

Je laisse un profond soupir s'échapper. Il ne faut pas que j'y pense. Me plonger dans le désespoir n'est pas une solution, je dois simplement accepter la réalité et les principes que je me suis forcer à suivre. C'est aussi ça grandir, je suppose.

Soudain, alors que je quitte la salle de classe en direction de la cantine, je distingue au fond du couloir, une silhouette imposante, un regard de faucon dirigé droit vers mes prunelles. Serrant les poings, je tente de garder une contenance, me drapant du voile de mon sourire et de mes yeux clos.

Je continue ma marche, tandis qu'il s'approche en sens inverse, d'un pas assuré jusqu'à moi. Rapidement, nous nous rejoignons l'un en face de l'autre, mais alors que je comptais le saluer de la main et continuer mon chemin, il saisit brusquement mon poignet, me forçant à rebrousser chemin au même rythme que son allure.

Ainsi accroché, je serpente à travers la cohue, un long moment, puis, au bout de quelques minutes de marche, il grimpe un escalier, me tirant derrière lui jusqu'au toit de l'école, un endroit que nous avions l'habitude de côtoyer il n'y a même pas une semaine, et qui me semble déjà nostalgique.

Aussitôt, le vent vient fouetter mes cheveux brutalement, les faisant tourbillonner avec désordre autour de ma tête. Je retiens une grimace face au froid, et soudain il lâche mon poignet, me tournant le dos.

J'observe sa silhouette un long moment, appréciant la carrure de ses épaules, le maintien de sa stature, le reflet brou de noix de ses cheveux. J'hésite à entamer la discussion, toutefois, si il m'a tiré jusqu'ici, c'est qu'il souhaite certainement aborder le sujet lui-même. Alors je patiente. Je contiens ma hâte, et je demeure droit comme un piquet derrière lui, mes yeux se perdant dans l'horizon avec une sérénité étrange, contemplant le relief de la cours de récréation, des terrains de tennis, au loin, et des vagues nuages d'un blanc pur maquillant le reste de la ville.

Puis soudain il fait volte-face. Ses iris lavallières se perdent un instant dans l'eau paisible de mes yeux, comme une feuille d'automne qui flotterait tranquillement sur le grand large, et pendant un instant, j'ai l'impression de retrouver le lien intense qui nous unis, l'espèce de compréhension mutuelle que nous arrivons à intercepter dans le regard de chacun.

Il fait un pas vers moi, puis un deuxième. Encore un silence, moins long cette fois-ci, avant qu'enfin il agit.

Face à face, sa main se lève doucement devant moi, filant à travers le vent dans un geste lent et gracile, pour se retrouver paume tendue près de mon regard. Puis, d'une voix calme, faible, il déclare :

\- Je n'ai pas été évalué depuis un certain moment. J'aimerais avoir ton avis sur mon rétablissement.

Le souffle que je laisse filer s'éloigne de mes lèvres dans une brume blanche, alors que mon regard pivote en direction de la peau diaphane. Les leçons que j'avais imaginé, afin de l'habituer de nouveau au contact physique… C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps. Il y a eu le procès, puis Oishi… et rapidement j'ai oublié ces exercices.

Dans une certaine incompréhension, je lève néanmoins ma main. Le froid picote aléatoirement mon épiderme, avant que ma paume, après une seconde d'hésitation, ne vienne se poser délicatement contre celle de Tezuka.

Aussitôt, la morsure de l'air disparaît, une chaleur se diffusant timidement à travers ma main, puis mon bras, pour finir par envelopper mon coeur dans un battement irrégulier.

Mes cils papillonnent furtivement alors que la douceur automnale de ses iris rencontre de nouveau la marée océanique des miens. Je ressens à travers son regard une flamme réconfortante, comme celui d'un feu de cheminé, crépitant de joie et nous enveloppant dans une douce étreinte protectrice.

Sa main se referme lentement contre la mienne, ses doigts se faufilant autour de mes phalanges en glissant délicatement, provoquant une nouvelle vague de chaleur jusqu'à ma poitrine, qui tambourine si fort que je semble distinguer les battements de mon coeur à travers ma gorge.

Puis ma voix, dans un murmure, affirme sans que je puisse y songer :

\- … Tu semble remis de tes traumatismes.

Il garde sa prise, toujours aussi tendre, toujours aussi délicate, mais qui pourtant semble retenir ma main d'une force inconnue. Les reflets lavallières interceptent un rare rayon de soleil hivernal, éclatant dans une lumière pétillante, laissant des paillettes d'or traverser fugacement ce regard déjà anormalement clair. Je retiens un souffle, me baigne dans la lueur exceptionnelle de ses iris, comme on tapisserait d'un soleil chaud le grand large, plongeant dans ses profondeurs bleu marines pour les transformer en une douce couleur céleste.

Le temps semble s'arrêter. J'oublie le froid, l'air glacé, et la médiocrité de l'endroit où nous nous trouvons. J'ai l'impression de me laisser emporter dans un voyage mêlé d'eau et de lumière, sillonnant l'horizon océanique à travers les rayons du soleil, au dos d'une feuille d'automne. Je ne sais pas si mon ressentis est immédiat, ou si nous nous observons ainsi depuis plusieurs minutes, mais mon coeur lui, tape, cogne, avec une ferveur telle que des frissons se logent le long de ma nuque. Je ne veux pas détourner les yeux, lâcher sa main, _le fuir de nouveau_. Sa peau diaphane me semble étrangement chaleureuse, la couleur terne de ses lèvres, absolument fruité et envoûtante. Alors que je devrais le penser fade, tout en lui semble s'éclairer à travers mon âme, et même les défauts de son physique me paraissent touchants, comme une faute d'inattention qu'un artiste aurait commis dans la plus belle de ses oeuvres d'art.

À cet instant précis, je m'en rends compte pleinement ; _Je l'aime._

J'aime son être tout entier, je me perds dans le reflet de son âme, à travers ses yeux, et je voudrais enlacer son corps sans jamais le lâcher.  
Jamais je n'ai compris à tel point ce que signifie aimer jusqu'à maintenant, et je comprends dans une inspiration lente, que la dépendance que je ressens à son égard m'effraie. J'ai peur de devoir l'abandonner, encore une fois, car je sais que dorénavant je ne parviendrai plus à le supporter. Je vais me laisser faner à l'intérieur de mon enveloppe corporelle, car après tout à quoi bon continuer si c'est sans lui… ?

Puis soudainement, sa main tire sur la mienne, me faisant basculer dans ses bras. Nos deux torses se heurtent, alors que mon bras s'étend vers le ciel, nos deux paumes liées défiant le reflet du soleil au niveau de la joue de Tezuka. Mes pieds s'élèvent sur leur pointe, tandis que mon visage se présente devant ses lèvres dans un mouvement rapide.

OoO

Les mèches caramelles de ses cheveux tourbillonnent autour de sa tête de façon brouillonne, interceptant la lumière comme le ferait la plus brillante des pierres précieuses. J'intercepte de nouveau l'océan paisible de ses iris, près de mon visage, que je penche afin de m'y plonger complètement.

Quand je l'ai vu dans le couloir, je me suis dis que c'était l'occasion rêvé pour lui parler, cependant, lorsque nous sommes arrivés sur ce toit, une évidence m'a frappé, me figeant sur place avec silence durant de longues minutes…

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je voulais lui dire.

Alors dans le calme qu'il m'a autorisé, j'ai tenté pour une fois, de me concentrer sur mes sentiments au détriment de ma pensée. Paisiblement, j'ai clos mes paupières, laissé le flux d'émotion envahir mes sens afin d'y chercher une réponse.

Et simplement, ce que je veux, c'est être proche de Fuji. De sentir une nouvelle fois son regard sur le mien lorsque nous nous croisons dans les couloirs, d'apprécier la chaleur de sa peau quand l'une de ses paumes effleure mon bras…

De pouvoir l'observer des jours durant sans jamais me sentir coupable de mon acte.

C'est pourquoi, maintenant que l'eau azurée de ses iris enveloppe mon regard avec tendresse, je me laisse dicter par mon coeur, oubliant de réfléchir lorsque j'agis, souhaitant être le plus sincère afin de comprendre pleinement ce qui m'anime quand je suis en sa compagnie.

Un rayon de soleil vient soudainement briller contre la peau laiteuse de ses joues, et l'espace d'un instant, j'ai l'impression de voir une plage de sable blanc, dont les grains clairs se transformeraient en paillettes éclatantes de lumière. Mon visage se penche un peu plus, avide de distinguer avec précision la beauté fugace de sa peau, et lorsque le bout de nos deux nez entrent en collision, je reste de marbre, ne reculant point. Mes yeux voyagent du sable jusqu'à l'océan, interceptant la vallée lisse de son nez pour atterrir devant la pétillante couleur capucine de ses lèvres rebondies et fines. Mon coeur rate curieusement un battement, mais j'ignore les pensée qui en découlent ; j'ai décidé de suivre mon instinct, alors je le ferais jusqu'à ce que Fuji décide de rompre notre contact.

Ma main emprisonne toujours la sienne, à droite de mon oreille, et lentement, j'apporte l'épiderme laiteux contre ma joue, relâchant la raideur de son bras qui devait être douloureuse. L'un de ses souffles, aussi chaud qu'un vent tropicale, vient glisser contre mes lèvres avant de finir sa course contre mon menton, mes narines. Aussitôt, d'étranges frissons roulent contre ma peau, courant sur mon épiderme au même rythme essoufflé des battements de mon coeur. Inconsciemment, je mords l'intérieur de ma joue, comme pour contenir un acte que j'ai de la peine à identifier ; un geste que mon subconscient retient pour une raison inconnue.

Puis soudain, Fuji bouge face à moi. Ses pieds semblent le hisser encore plus haut qu'il y a quelques minutes, et nos regards se croisent encore une fois. Je me sens aussitôt emporté, et à cet instant précis, je devine que je lui céderai n'importe quelle requête de sa part, qu'elle soit douce ou profondément mauvaise.

OoO

Là, j'aperçois le dernier tintement du reflet lavallière, comme si il accepte finalement de s'exposer pleinement à moi, de laisser son être à ma complète merci. Dans un accès d'adrénaline, mon sang reflue avec une telle force à travers mes veines que j'ai l'impression de les sentir vrombir à travers mon épiderme. Relâchant ma contenance, oubliant mes bonnes résolutions et la distance que j'ai prise face à Tezuka, mon visage finit par s'approcher de plus belles, mes yeux détaillant avec une précision inédite les détails de sa peau, de ses sourcils partiellement cachés par ses cheveux, ainsi que de ses cils fluides et bruns.

Une audace me saisit alors, et sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, poussé par l'avenance soumise de ses prunelles, je comble l'espace entre lui et moi.

Mes lèvres viennent alors se presser délicatement contre les siennes, s'appuyant dans un geste rebondit sur l'épiderme légèrement rosé. Aussitôt, une émotion puissante chamboule mon coeur, d'une force électrisante, qui parvient presque à humidifier mes yeux.

Encouragé par son immobilité, je lance un dernier regard dans ses iris… mais tout ce que je parviens à distinguer sont ses paupières closes. Alors dans un espoir, je laisse mes lèvres glisser de haut en bas, contre sa bouche, provoquant un frottement langoureux et indécis contre nos deux épidermes. Tout mon corps peine à garder une contenance, comme s'il pouvait s'écrouler d'un moment à l'autre. Mon coeur bat si fort que je crois étrangement ne plus sentir sa présence dans ma poitrine, tandis que ce sont tous mes membres qui paraissent vibrer de contentement.

C'est dingue, ce n'est pas même un baiser humide, juste enfantin, du bout des lèvres, et je ressens déjà toutes ces émotions…

Puis soudain dans ce flottement agréable, alors que je continue de presser par intermittences ma bouche contre l'épiderme rebondi de Tezuka, une réalisation me frappe avec autant de puissance que la foudre.

J'ai franchis la limite que je m'étais imposé.

Je viens de me dévoiler à Tezuka.

Alors je me recule instantanément, comme brûlé. Mes muscles tremblent, effectivement, mais ce n'est plus pour la même raison ; je suis effrayé. Je viens d'embrasser mon capitaine et meilleur ami, lui révélant tacitement mes sentiments à son égard, brisant la confiance qu'il m'a accordé.

Dans un dernier regard, j'aperçois la surprise dans l'écarquillement de ses pupilles, et sans me torturer une minute de plus à demeurer ici, contemplant le spectacle futur de ses réactions indignées, je fais volte-face, avant de prendre mes jambes à mon cou.

* * *

 **Ta da da daaaam! Fin de ce treizième chapitre !**

 **Et oui, enfin un baiser. Après une centaine de pages et quelques dizaines de plus, enfin une scène purement romanesque. J'espère que ça vous a plu...? Et j'ai hâte de lire votre ressenti par rapport aux réactions de Fuji et Tezuka, c'est assez important pour moi, je l'avoue ah, ah!**  
 **J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre était correct. Je voulais créer l'évènement, marquer le coup pour le premier baiser, créer une ambiance romanesque des plus totales... Maintenant je panique un peu, je me demande si j'ai bien fait..? En tout cas j'espère que oui et que c'était agréable à lire...**

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis en commentaires, et merci mille fois pour votre dévotion, je suis super contente de continuer cette aventure avec vous, et le prochain chapitre va marquer la deuxième partie de cette histoire ! Je suis hyper excitée, j'avais vraiment hâte d'arriver à ce moment de l'intrigue, je souhaite que ça vous plaise !**

 **On se retrouve très vite pour le chapitre quatorze, sur tous les personnages !**

 **D'ici là, prenez soin de vous ! Je vous enlace avec beaucoup d'affection !**


	14. Chapitre 14 : Ambitions, discussions

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Un peu d'intéractions avec les personnages secondaires dans ce chapitre ! Aussi, attention... Approche des compétitions ! Pour une raison purement scénaristique, je zappe les premières, commençant par le tournois régionale. Ça tombe bien, je déteste Fudomine *aherm*.**

 **Je vais à présent répondre aux commentaires :**

 **Youki Minaco :**

 ** _Hello sweetie, thank you for your review!_**

 ** _Aaaaaahhh! Je suis désolée pour les sentiments que je t'ai infligé à travers ce chapitre ! Mais je suis vraiment soulagée de savoir que tu aimes l'aspect romanesque de la deuxième partie ! Je t'avoue que c'était un peu mon défi à moi-même que tu sois satisfaite, hihi!_**  
 ** _Dans ce chapitre, je te donne un peu plus d'informations au sujet de la décision de Fuji, j'espère que ça t'aidera à patienter d'ici le prochaine chapitre Perfect Pair ! En tout cas merci énormément pour ton commentaire !_**

 ** _See you soon, take care of you Youki!_**

 **Akadream :**

 ** _Waaaw merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire !_**

 _ **Oui Tezuka est de nouveau lui-même ah, ah. Du coup vu qu'il est plus posé, il a pris le temps de réfléchir sur la relation qu'il entretient avec Fuji ; je suis contente de voir que les idées sont bien passées de ce côté là, et également pour celles de Fuji, qui je sais faisait beaucoup de peine à voir.. Il se décrit comme égoïste mais je le trouve personnellement affreusement altruiste... Puis son sens du sacrifice est tel lorsqu'il s'agit de Tezuka... Effrayant le personnage que j'en ai fais ah, ah.**_

 _ **Mais comme tu l'as si bien noté, Tezuka l'a tout de même attrapé pour avoir une discussion... Et fjziefjklzejfzekkjfe je suis désolé du surplu d'émotion, mais d'un côté je suis super touchée de voir que j'ai réussi à t'en faire transmettre autant ! Merci beaucoup !**_

 _ **Aussi, merci pour les descriptions, comme tu as pu le constater c'est la balade des descriptions pour ce chapitre ahaha et c'est vraiment rassurant de voir que ça ne t'as pas gêné !**_

 _ **Et... OUI. Ils se sont embrassés. CA Y EST. TU TE RENDS COMPTE J'AI VRAIMENT ECRIT CA MÊME MOI JE SUIS ENCORE SOUS LE CHOC ALORS QUE C'EST MON HISTOIRE ! (pitoyable Yudata)**_

 _ **Je suis super super super contente que le moment t'as plu ! Désolé du surplu d'émotion ! Mais comme tu dis, malheureusement Fuji a encore des frayeurs qui le saisissent... Faut le comprendre, Tezuka agit sans jamais réellement mettre de mots sur ses actions/sentiments. Le petit est perturbé du coup..**_

 _ **Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour ton commentaire encore une fois !**_

 ** _On se revoit très vite, bisous Aka' !_ **

**Et voilà je vous laisse à présent avec la lecture de ce quatorzième chapitre ! On se retrouve plus bas !**

* * *

La balle claque contre le cordage de sa raquette dans une résonance sourde. Le soleil, clément ce jour-là, tapisse le terrain de reflets dorés, scintillant sur le métal de la chaise d'arbitre et par delà le grillage du fond de court.

Atobe s'élance sur sa droite, repérant le jaune citron étincelant de la boule tournoyante dans un mouvement de regard. De profil, son pied gauche en avant, il fait pivoter son buste avec rapidité, frappant un coup droit parfait, au niveau de sa hanche. Son jet s'allonge à une vitesse vertigineuse, visant l'angle droit du fond de terrain dans une précision impressionnante. Néanmoins, cela n'impressionne pas son adversaire, qui accélère sa course, un sourire narquois déformant ses lèvres.  
Leur échange dure, plusieurs minutes, de très longues minutes. La balle tourbillonne d'un camp à l'autre, frappant le sol dans un rebond rapide avant d'être renvoyée par un coup de raquette puissant.

Le reste des titulaires observent le match silencieusement, leur tête pivotant de droite à gauche au rythme des échanges. Dans les gradins, une horde de jeunes filles clament le nom d'Atobe avec ferveur, brandissant haut dans le ciel des pancartes d'encouragements, tandis que le reste du club continue leur entraînement dans le calme, loin du match de leur capitaine.

Après une longue heure, l'adversaire tend vigoureusement son bras en direction de l'attaque d'Atobe. Il récupère de justesse la frappe puissante, et la balle s'arrondit comme une cloche, lentement, jusqu'au camp du Roi de Hyotei.  
Voyant la balle se courber dans le ciel, il sourit impérieusement avant de foncer puis bondit, sa main visant la boule tourbillonnante dans une précision extrême. Tout en abattant sa raquette, il s'exclame soudain :

\- Prends ça !

La balle s'écrase brutalement contre le grip de l'adversaire, qui lâche sa raquette dans un sursaut. De ses yeux impuissants, il distingue la boule jaune citron remonter dans les airs, où déjà la silhouette d'Atobe s'allonge, préparant un second smash alors qu'il finit sa tirade :

\- _Hametsu e no rondo_!

Il renverse sa raquette, et marque le point dans une acclamation de la foule surexcitée.

\- Game, set, match Atobe, 6 games to 4. Déclare l'arbitre avant de descendre de sa chaise.

Le capitaine sourit avec triomphe, se baignant dans les voix scandant son nom chaleureusement. Il tourne sur lui-même de façon arrogante, provoquant les cris d'admiratrices, puis satisfait il lève son bras haut dans le ciel, prolongeant l'instant quelques secondes avant de claquer des doigts.  
Aussitôt, la foule se tait, le laissant au loisir de faire résonner sa voix à travers les terrains lorsqu'il s'exclame :

\- Soyez éblouis par mes prouesses !

La foule reprend leurs chants de plus belles, et Atobe s'avance enfin vers son adversaire, un regard hautain figé contre ses prunelles.

\- Tu n'arrêtes donc jamais tout ce cinéma ? Accuse la voix naturellement suave d'Oshitari, sa peau humide de sueur brillant sous les reflets du soleil.

Atobe pousse légèrement l'épaule du natif d'Osaka, tout en répondant :

\- Au lieu de te concentrer sur moi tu devrais t'entraîner davantage. Les compétitions arrivent à grands pas. Dans trois jours il y a le tirage au sort déterminant l'ordre de passage des équipes, et dans une semaine le championnat débute. Je veux que tu continues de travailler ton endurance et ton double avec Gakuto.

Oshitari soupire devant le soudain sérieux de son capitaine, mais finit par hocher la tête affirmativement. Malgré son extravagance quotidienne, il sait qu'Atobe prend très au sérieux l'entraînement de son équipe, son aspiration au titre national donnant souvent beaucoup d'inspiration au gigantesque club de tennis de Hyotei.

Alors, acceptant l'ordre, il s'en va retrouver son partenaire de double, qu'il dirige vers un terrain afin qu'ils puissent s'entraîner. Atobe lui, jette un regard en direction du reste des titulaires, puis au niveau des gradins. Il note la présence d'étudiantes refusant de quitter les courts, leurs banderoles cachant leur visage avec gêne. Le Roi de Hyotei fronce les sourcils, puis s'écrie avec autorité :

\- Retournez à vos activités ! Le match est terminé, nous devons poursuivre l'entraînement à présent !

Les jeunes filles se recroquevillent sur elles-mêmes, honteuses, avant de s'éloigner discrètement des gradins, obéissant à leur idole tout en courbant l'échine.  
Enfin seul avec son équipe, Atobe transmet les consignes du jour, les regardant un à un ;

\- Bien, on commence la deuxième partie de l'entraînement, je veux que Hyotei soit à son maximum pour les régionales. Oshitari et Gakuto sont partis s'entraîner ; Shishido, Ootori, vous allez faire de même. Un entraînement au double. Travaille moi ton service Ootori et toi Shishido ton endurance. (Ses yeux plongent dans les iris de Hiyoshi :) Toi je vais t'entraîner personnellement.

Le cadet cligne des yeux un instant, surpris, et Atobe lui fait signe de le suivre sur un autre terrain. Toutefois, lorsqu'ils débutent leur marche, le capitaine s'exclame une nouvelle fois sur un ton exaspéré :

\- Ah et Kabaji ! Réveille-moi Jiroh, va le faire courir un peu.  
\- Usu. Répondit immédiatement son ami d'enfance, qui déjà s'avance vers l'un des bancs où réside Akutagawa.

Le capitaine satisfait, se concentre alors complètement sur le cadet, le poussant gentiment en direction d'un terrain isolé, pratiquement jamais utilisé.  
Passant sa grille, il tient le portail ouvert afin que le deuxième année puisse pénétrer sur le court, puis il le referme soigneusement.

Ses yeux de faucons détaillent le silhouette de Wakashi, déterminant tous les aspects positifs de sa musculature, ainsi que ses défauts. Atobe en est certain, son poulain finira capitaine du club l'an prochain, et il ne veut absolument pas le laisser prendre le relais sans l'entraîner convenablement.  
Après tout, même si il ne sera plus de ce collège, l'honneur de son école et de son équipe elles, seront toujours de mise.

\- Hiyoshi. Commence-t-il d'une voix sévère, Tu n'étais pas titulaire l'an dernier, mais tu sais que Seigaku et Hyotei sont en rivalité, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Oui capitaine. Répond docilement le deuxième année.

Atobe dirige le jeune homme sur la ligne de fond de court, tout en continuant ;

\- Cette année, Seigaku a ajouté à sa liste de réguliers un première année. Il disputait des compétitions en Amérique, il s'appelle Echizen Ryoma.

Hiyoshi papillonne des yeux un instant, choqué qu'un si jeune garçon soit déjà membre régulier de l'équipe. Cependant lorsque la main de son capitaine se place sur la sienne, orientant sa paume avec précision pour fixer une nouvelle prise sur son grip, Wakashi reprend soudain de son sérieux.

\- Capitaine ? Questionne-t-il en fixant les doigts longs et laiteux.  
\- Je te guide. On va t'apprendre à servir autrement Hiyoshi.

Atobe se faufile derrière son cadet, le surplombant dans son dos. Ses bras entourent la silhouette du futur chef d'équipe, les mains du Roi de Hyotei saisissant sa raquette et son poignet.

\- Je vais être clair, Hiyoshi, Reprend t-il d'un ton grave, J'ai pour plan de vaincre Tezuka. Gakuto et Oshitari s'occuperont certainement de la Golden Pair, Shishido et Ootori, du second double de Seigaku, quel qu'il soit, et pour Jiroh, j'espère le voir jouer contre le génie ; j'attends alors de toi que tu sois au top de ta forme.  
\- Pourquoi donc, Capitaine Atobe ? Demande Wakashi avec incompréhension.

Le Roi de Hyotei tire sur le bras de son cadet, l'orientant avec précision en direction du ciel, défiant les rayons du Soleil, avant de répliquer ;

\- Tu ne comprends toujours pas ? Avec cette configuration, tu devras disputer un match contre le première année. Et sois sûr d'une chose Hiyoshi, je vais t'entrainer rudement pour que tu puisses vaincre cet Echizen Ryoma.

OoO

Yukimura balaye du regard ses listes, les sourcils froncés de concentration.

Malgré la faiblesse qu'il ressent dans son corps, il n'a aucune intention de délaisser ses responsabilités de capitaine. Les compétitions débutent dans peu de temps et il doit s'assurer que les titulaires soient prêts à gagner, coûte que coûte. Alors il lit de nouveau les pages encrées, vérifiant ses plans d'entraînements collectifs et individuels, soignant ses créations de combinaisons de double en fonction de chaque détail de force, technique, endurance et efficacité de ses joueurs.

Cette année, peu importe les drames de sa vie personnelle, il les guidera jusqu'à leur troisième victoire consécutive. Cela demeure son seul objectif.

C'est pourquoi, lorsque des fourmillements rampent soudain le long de son bras, Yukimura retient son souffle, serrant les dents jusqu'à les faire grincer, afin de ne pas lâcher ses notes. Ses yeux se plissent légèrement sous la douleur qu'il contient, tandis que ses doigts semblent presque blanchir tant il resserre leur prise contre le papier.  
Dans la tentative d'oublier les pulsions aiguës de ses muscles, le capitaine décide tout à coup de marcher dans la cour de l'école, plutôt que de rester appuyé contre le mur d'un bâtiment. Ainsi, il se retrouve à voyager de chemins en chemins, rapidement, refusant de s'arrêter jusqu'à ce que son bras revienne à la normale.

Au rythme de ses pas, il ressent les os de son coude s'enfoncer comme des couteaux à l'intérieur de lui, piquant ses muscles d'une lame tranchante, répandant des vagues de douleurs presque insurmontables. Néanmoins Yukimura ne se laisse pas envahir par le mal rongeant son corps, contestant furieusement la faiblesse de ses membres, se rebellant contre lui tout en accélérant sa marche. _Aucun picotement n'aura raison de lui aujourd'hui._

Heureusement, après dix bonnes minutes et quatre tours complets de la cour de récréation de Rikkaidai, le capitaine s'arrête au beau milieu de sa marche avec soulagement. Son bras, après quelques dernières lancées douloureuses, s'est enfin appaisé.

Yukimura se concentre de nouveau sur ses feuilles rejetant l'angoisse qui commence lentement à torturer son estomac ; les fourmillements deviennent de plus en plus fréquents, et durent plus longtemps qu'à l'accoutumée. C'est pourquoi, persuadé que l'anxiété les provoquent, Seiichi tente de s'occuper l'esprit, de se concentrer sur ses responsabilités plutôt que sur des faiblesses physiques. Sa fierté ne lui permet pas de devenir une nouvelle fois le fardeau de ses amis, il a déjà eu pleinement sa dose avec ses histoires familiales, _merci bien._

Mais soudain, alors que ses yeux se figent sur un nom dans sa liste, une voix taquine s'élève jusqu'à ses oreilles, l'interpelant ;

\- Eh, Yukimura, tu comptes encore faire le tour du collège ou tu veux bien passer un peu de temps avec ton farceur préféré ?

Le capitaine fait volte-face, interceptant dans un regard la silhouette de Niou, assis sur un banc isolé de la cour de récréation. Dans un sourire, Seiichi range ses feuilles dans son sac avant de le rejoindre, s'asseyant à ses côtés avec une grâce naturelle.  
Aussitôt, l'illusionniste des courts le détaille de ses yeux perçants, contemplant silencieusement son profil charismatique ainsi que sa stature composée.

\- Tu as quelque chose en particulier à me dire, Niou ? Commence soudain Yukimura d'une voix douce, contrastant avec son regard prudent.

Niou lâche un léger rire, sa main se faufilant derrière sa tête dans un geste détendu. Son aise met souvent les autres dans l'embarras, mais cela n'a jamais fonctionné sur Yukimura. Il en faut plus pour troubler la contenance sereine de celui que l'on surnomme _Le Fils de Dieu._

\- Je voulais juste discuter un peu avec toi, de tout et de rien, mais je t'avoue que j'ai quelques sujets plus sérieux qui me viennent à l'esprit.  
\- Oh vraiment ? Lance avec détachement Yukimura.

Le farceur se penche vers son capitaine, ses iris lavallières dansant audacieusement face aux reflets céruléens de Seiichi.

\- Tu comptais me cacher tes petits problèmes encore longtemps ? Je suis profondément vexé.

Yukimura sourit doucement avant de placer son doigt sur le grain de beauté de son vis-à-vis, au niveau de son menton, afin de le repousser loin de lui dans un geste délicat.

\- Je te remercie pour tes vêtements Niou.

Le jeune garçon renifle impétueusement.

\- Tu as une drôle de façon de changer de sujet.  
\- Apparemment j'aurais quelques dons en imitations, tu es un bon professeur.

L'illusionniste des courts détourne le regard avant de ramener l'un de ses genoux contre son torse. Il comprend l'insinuation de Yukimura, car des mois auparavant, il avait usé de la même fourberie afin de changer de sujet ; remercier son capitaine au lieu de répondre à ses questions concernant sa famille.

Toutefois, Niou ne veut pas abandonner sa pêche aux informations. Étrangement, son capitaine demeure depuis longtemps la seule personne avec qui il lui est agréable de discuter, alors malgré l'adversité, il donnera ce qu'il faut pour lui soutirer la vérité.

\- Ce sont de vieux vêtements, je comptais les jeter de toute façon. Répond t-il enfin tout en le fuyant du regard, Mais, revenons à toi. On sait tous ici que Sanada et toi c'est le grand amour, mais jusqu'à piquer ses affaires ? Je pensais que vous vouliez rester discrets.  
\- Cette blague est de mauvais goût, Niou. Rétorque Yukimura malgré une mélodie dans la voix.

Le farceur plonge de nouveau ses yeux dans les iris céruléens. Il note les reflets paisibles, de couleur lavande, ainsi que la profondeur de son regard. Un instant, il reste silencieux, débattant intérieurement contre sa nature de plaisantin afin de trouver des mots justes, qui pour une fois ne sonnent pas à côté de son coeur.

\- … J'voulais juste savoir ce qu'il se passait. T'es étrange en ce moment, moins fougueux, plus effacé.

La tête de Niou vient se reposer contre son genoux en écrasant sa joue. Des mèches d'un blanc éclatant se rejettent alors sur son front, glissant sur la peau claire tout en cachant une partie de son regard. Yukimura l'observe se mouvoir tandis que lui garde une position figée.

\- J'habite chez Sanada. Concède calmement le capitaine, ses yeux cherchant l'intégralité du regard lavallière, Alors du coup, je lui emprunte beaucoup de ses affaires.  
\- Wahou, Rit soudain Masaharu, C'est vraiment le grand amour alors.  
\- Niou… Soupire Yukimura malgré la lueur amusée de ses prunelles, C'est provisoire. Et commence pas à t'imaginer des choses, il n'y a rien, d'accord ?  
\- Ouais, ouais il n'y a rien… Accepte-t-il d'un ton las.

Son visage se redresse légèrement, appuyant désormais son menton contre son genou et dégageant sa vue lorsqu'il reprend d'un ton impérieux ;

\- … Mais il n'empêche que Sanada te dévore du regard depuis plusieurs années.

Yukimura rassemble toute sa fierté afin de pas réagir physiquement à la remarque. Néanmoins alors qu'il parvient à rester impassible, le capitaine ressent une chaleur s'emparer de ses oreilles, et il devine honteusement la couleur incarnat qu'elles abordent désormais.

\- Nous sommes simplement amis, Niou.  
\- Oh, vraiment ? Imite le farceur de la voix mélodieuse propre au _Fils de Dieu_.

Le capitaine abat gentiment son sac contre la tête de l'illusionniste des courts, le reprenant à l'ordre.

\- Pas d'imitations en dehors des matchs.  
\- Ne changes pas de sujet, tu rougis, ça te fait quelque chose qu'il te reluques.

Yukimura plisse ses yeux, menaçant du regard l'audacieux Niou, qui déjà sourit avec jubilation face aux réactions de son capitaine.

\- _Il ne me_ _dévore pas du regard, et il ne me reluque pas non plus_. Arrête de me provoquer, tu sais comment ça peut se terminer.  
\- Oh oui, effectivement il ne te dévore pas du regard…

Masaharu se redresse complètement puis fait glisser son corps contre le banc, se rapprochant de Yukimura jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse passer son bras autour de ses épaules, leurs visages seulement à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Le capitaine demeure impassible, habitué aux techniques déstabilisantes de son joueur, et continue de menacer son regard lorsque la voix sifflante, basse, et envoûtante reprend :

\- … Je dirais plutôt qu' _il adore imprimer chacun de tes gestes dans son esprit, surtout lors des entraînements, où il peut admirer ta peau briller de sueur tandis que tu t'essoufles en frappant la balle._

Yukimura demeure silencieux, une colère s'infiltrant lentement dans ses veines tandis que les paroles de Niou résonnent dans son esprit, inlassablement.  
Délicatement, avec un calme contrôlé, il décroche le bras de l'illusionniste avant de le pousser doucement loin de lui. Puis, à une distance convenable il répond d'un ton catégorique :

\- Sanada n'est pas comme ça. Gardes ces pensées impures pour ton partenaire de double, Niou.

Masaharu pose son coude contre le dossier du banc, avant de soutenir son visage avec sa paume. Il observe silencieusement son capitaine se lever, terminant leur conversation, puis le suit du regard lorsque la silhouette charismatique s'éloigne de lui, d'un pas régulier… Avant que sa vision ne devienne flou, puis s'évanouisse dans le noir complet.

 _Saleté de capitaine._ Pense-t-il.

OoO

Fuji panique. Il panique depuis trois jours maintenant.

Après le baiser qu'il a échangé avec Tezuka, le génie de Seigaku ne peut concevoir une confrontation, encore incertain de ce qu'il pourrait avouer à son capitaine, ou même de la réaction du grand et stoïque Tezuka Kunimitsu.

 _Quelle pagaille_. Au lieu d'agir avec calme et selon ses plans, il avait tout fichu en l'air et s'était jeté dans ses bras alors qu'il ne faisait que le regarder, serrer sa main. Autrement dit, Fuji avait laissé la fièvre l'emporter malgré ses bonnes résolutions, et maintenant, il n'arrive plus à organiser ses pensées, à reprendre son calme.

Ignorer Tezuka alors qu'ils s'entraînent dans le même club scolaire est un défi des plus compliqués à relever pour Fuji. Il essaie de fuir son regard, de s'éloigner de lui durant leurs tours d'échauffement, et de partir le plus vite possible des vestiaires afin de l'éviter à la sortie du collège. D'ailleurs, il le sait, depuis trois jours, Tezuka vient à l'école en compagnie d'Oishi au détriment de la sienne, car évidemment, le génie n'est pas retourné chez son capitaine comme il le faisait chaque matin depuis la découverte de ses ecchymoses. Cela lui tord le coeur de le voir ainsi s'éloigner, mais malheureusement il doit assumer sa bêtise, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il ait un discours des plus rodés à lui présenter.

Sa bataille est loin d'être terminée, mais pour l'instant, il a besoin de faire une retraite stratégique.

Cependant malgré sa culpabilité, sa gêne et sa honte, Fuji ne peut s'empêcher de penser à leur baiser, inlassablement, en essayant de se souvenir des sensations ressenties, du reliefs des lèvres de Tezuka, et toujours, il finit par devenir muet d'aversion envers lui-même, car il s'autorise à revivre l'épisode de son péché tout en se sachant pécheur, comme si il acceptait de tomber en Enfer un peu plus chaque jour.

D'un geste lent, il ouvre la porte d'entrée de la demeure familiale, pénétrant à l'intérieur en essayant d'oublier ses sombres pensées.  
Immédiatement, il ôte ses chaussures et s'élance dans le salon, sa voix claire et maîtrisée annonçant son retour dans une exclamation :

\- Je suis rentré !  
\- Ah grand-frère, bon retour. Répond rapidement une voix masculine qu'il n'avait plus entendu depuis de longues semaines.

Aussitôt, Fuji fait volte-face en direction de son petit frère, et l'espace d'un instant il lui apparaît tel un cadeau du ciel, apaisant ses troubles alors qu'il se sent au plus bas.

Les deux garçons entament alors une discussion, malgré la réticence du plus jeune face aux yeux taquins de son grand-frère. Durant une longue heure, ils conversent sur des mondanités, comme leurs résultats scolaires, leur vie à l'école ou le changement de température. Puis après une plaisanterie de l'aîné, Yuuta divague sur un nouveau sujet de conversation, déclarant ;

\- Bientôt le début des compétitions. Tu verras, je suis devenu vraiment fort.  
\- Je n'en doute pas. Sourit Fuji devant la détermination de son petit frère.

Yuuta se gratte l'arrière de la tête, gêné par l'attitude de l'aîné, mais reprend immédiatement ;

\- Mizuki a dit que vous avez un nouveau joueur. Un première année, Echizen je crois.  
\- Hm, c'est vrai. Acquiesce Fuji.

Tout en continuant ses mouvements contre son crâne, le cadet questionne :

\- Je peux t'avouer quelque chose ? Mais il faut pas que tu répètes ça à ton équipe O.K. ?  
\- Oui, c'est d'accord Yuuta.

Les noisettes se figent dans l'eau calme un instant avec hésitation. Fuji y voit beaucoup de sujets qu'il aimerait aborder, depuis longtemps, mais qu'il n'a jamais osé évoquer de part leur relation parfois houleuse. Il demeure silencieux, contenant exceptionnellement ses taquineries, décidant que cette fois-ci, il laissera Yuuta agir comme bon lui semble.  
Alors, après de longues secondes, le cadet avoue :

\- Mizuki m'entraîne pour gagner contre les joueurs gauchers. Je ne comprends pas trop ses intentions, mais je me suis dis que peut-être c'était en rapport avec votre nouveau joueur.

Fuji se fige un instant. Gauchers ? Tezuka est gaucher. Mizuki veut sûrement que son petit frère dispute un match contre le capitaine de Seigaku !  
À la pensée, le génie s'assombrit lentement, laissant son regard tomber au sol alors que son esprit se remémore ses derniers instants passés en compagnie de Tezuka, sur le toit de l'école. _Quelle plaie_ , même en parlant tennis, il se trouve capable de penser de nouveau à leur baiser. Décidément, il se trouve de plus en plus répugnant.

\- Grand-frère ? Questionne soudain Yuuta d'une voix prudente.

Fuji sursaute légèrement mais reprend rapidement une contenance. Actuellement il se tient en compagnie de son frère, il doit l'honorer et arrêter d'agir comme un enfant.

\- Ce n'est rien, je réfléchissais. Oui, peut-être Echizen, ou bien Tezuka.  
\- Tezuka …? Répète le cadet en écarquillant les yeux, Oui, maintenant que tu le dis ça peut être une possibilité. En tout cas moi ça me va, tant que je m'améliore.

Yuuta demeure muet un instant, réfléchissant à un autre sujet de conversation. Fuji aperçoit l'hésitation dans son regard, et une nouvelle fois, il s'abstient de tout commentaire, laissant son petit frère au désir d'agir comme bon lui semble.

Après de longues minutes de silence, le cadet finit par relever la tête. Ses noisettes rencontrent l'eau paisible, et c'est avec les joues rouges qu'il chuchote :

\- G-Grand-frère, est-ce que je peux te parler de ma petite amie ?

Fuji cligne des yeux, surpris qu'il veuille évoquer le sujet. Néanmoins, l'intervention ravive une chaleur douce dans son coeur, heureux que son petit frère lui fasse confiance au point d'évoquer ce type de conversation. Alors gentiment il répond :

\- Oui bien sûr, Mei c'est ça ?  
\- O-oui, Mei…

Son regard est fuyant lorsqu'il ajoute ;

\- … Elle a fait quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais fait auparavant, et maintenant je ne sais plus trop comment agir face à elle.  
\- Comment ça, qu'a-t-elle fait ? Questionne Fuji avec patience.

Les joues du cadet rougissent de plus belles, tandis qu'il se recroqueville lentement sur lui-même, honteux.

\- Elle m'a embrassé devant toute la classe. Avoue-t-il dans un murmure.

Fuji papillonne des yeux, perplexe. Ils sont en couple, alors ça ne devrait pas être si catastrophique n'est-ce pas... ? Il ne comprend pas la gêne de son petit frère, mais au vu de son profil rouge écarlate, il comprend que l'action a dû profondément le choquer. _Après tout, Yuuta est un petit garçon sensible_.

\- Ce n'est pas très grave, Commence Fuji avec précaution, Tu n'as cas tout simplement lui dire que ça t'as surpris et que tu es encore mal à l'aise avec les démonstrations d'affections en public.

Aussitôt, le jeune garçon se redresse, considérant sérieusement la proposition de son aîné. Ils se fixent un long moment, durant lequel Fuji observe les teintes rosées s'effacer peu à peu des joues de son petit frère, puis enfin, la voix assurée de Yuuta déclare :

\- Oui, je pense que tu as raison. Désolé de t'avoir déranger avec ça, je vais aller prendre ma douche.

Le cadet s'éclipse aussitôt après sa tirade, se hâtant en direction des escaliers afin d'atteindre la salle d'eau.

Fuji lui demeure figé, ses yeux dansant à l'emplacement où son petit frère se tenait. Il prend une profonde inspiration, avant de s'avouer intérieurement quelque chose.

Le conseil qu'il a donné à Yuuta, il doit l'appliquer à lui-même ; fuir n'est jamais la solution, plus il attendra, et moins Tezuka sera prêt à écouter ses excuses.

Trois jours viennent de passer depuis leur baiser et déjà Oishi l'accompagne sur le chemin de l'école.

Quelle sera la situation de Tezuka dans une semaine s'il n'agissait pas maintenant ?

* * *

 **Fin de ce quatorzième chapitre ! Et début de la deuxième partie de Teenage Love, le début des compétitions !**

 **Je suis super émue de vous annoncer ça, parce que je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à y arriver un jour, jusqu'à cette deuxième partie. Comme je le disais plus haut, je commence aux Régionales, donc on va oublier St-Rudolph et Yuuta (du moins, je n'en parlerais pas). Pour mon histoire, je trouve plus judicieux de commencer à détailler durant les Régionales, mais ça ne me veut pas dire que les autres compétitions n'existent pas, juste que je n'en parlerai pas de façon détaillé/précise.**

 **Je vous préviens, accrochez-vous, la deuxième partie risque d'être riche en émotions !**

 **On se retrouve pour le chapitre quinze, sur l'Alpha Pair ! Des bisous, prenez soin de vous, n'hésitez pas à commenter et à partager cette histoire si elle vous plaît, et merci encore une fois de continuer cette aventure avec moi !**

 **À très vite !**


	15. Chapitre 15 : Début du drame

**Bonjour tout le monde, me voilà en compagnie du chapitre 15 !**

 **Ce chapitre entame une longue série du même genre... J'espère que vous avez le coeur accroché les amis !**

 **Je vais à présent répondre aux commentaires :**

 **Youki Minaco :**

 ** _Hello sweetie! Thank you for the review!_**

 ** _Pour ce qui est du match Atobe vs Oshitari, j'ai changé le score en 6-4. Cependant, pour la technique spéciale d'Atobe, vu que les compétitions n'ont pas encore commencé, j'ai supposé que Yuushi n'était pas encore capable de renvoyer ce coup. (Mais je suis d'accord avec toi, avec les capacités actuelles d'Oshitari dans PoT, il peut rattraper ça facilement !) Je suis contente de voir que tu apprécies l'efficacité d'Atobe en tant que capitaine, merci beaucoup !_**

 ** _Au sujet de l'état de Yukimura, son évolution est juste en-dessous ! Niou se dévoilera de plus en plus au fur et à mesure des chapitres !_**

 ** _Merci à propos de la conversation fraternelle ! Cependant j'avais déjà intégré Yuuta dans cette histoire, dans le tout premier chapitre ah, ah ! Le pauvre petit s'est fait oublié ! Mais effectivement, grâce à lui Fuji va enfin rebondir sur son action face à Tezuka. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite des évènement Perfect Pair !_**

 ** _Je te laisse maintenant avec le quinzième chapitre, merci énormément pour ton soutien !_**

 ** _Thank you, take care of you, and see you soon, Youki!_**

 **Akadream :**

 ** _Merci beaucoup pour ton avis !_**

 **Je suis contente que tu aimes les descriptions du match et celles autour d'Atobe ! Oui, le début des compétitions approchent à grands pas et justement je voulais montrer ce côté "capitaine" chez Atobe et Yukimura, parce qu'évidemment en dehors des cours ils ont leur problème perso mais j'aimerais qu'on n'oublie pas cette partie d'eux qu'ils affichent lorsqu'il s'agit de leur club ! Du coup je suis contente que tu ais apprécié merci !**

 **Laisse mon petit "poulain" tranquille ouinnnn ! (ahahaha)**

 ** _T'inquiète y'a marqué Echizen mais on évoque juste son nom... (l'anti Ryoma est là.)_**

 ** _Pour ce qui est de Yukimura, effectivement les douleurs sont profondes... je suis désolée que les descriptions te chagrinent un peu mais d'un côté merci, ça veut dire que tu as bien resenti ce que j'essayais de transmettre ! Pour sa conversation avec Masaharu, comme tu peux le voir c'est un peu comme un match de ping pong ; ils se renvoient la balle, ils attaquent, et le perdant aujourd'hui c'est Niou hahaha. Ça me soulage de savoir que tu as aimé leur conversation merci!_**

 ** _Effectivement Fuji est toujours en train de se rabaisser. Il devrait agir selon ses désirs parfois au lieu de toujours se penser égoïste, penser également qu'il fait du mal en agissant selon son instinct au détriment de ses pensées. Maaaaaiiiis je l'ai écris comme ça haha. De toute façon les personnages sont fait pour évoluer avec l'histoire, Fuji a déjà fait un long chemin depuis le premier chapitre et ça ne risque pas de s'arrêter !_**

 ** _Ouiiiin tout le monde oublie Yuuta... Il était présent au premier chapitre ahaha! Il a avoué à Fuji l'existence de sa petite amie. Je voulais le faire revenir un peu vu que ça faisait longtemps et également pour que notre génie trouve une rapide solution à ses problèmes. C'est cool de voir que tu l'as remarqué d'ailleurs, merci beaucoup !_**

 ** _Meerci encore une fois pour ton soutien ! J'espère que tu es accrochée pour ce prochain chapitre, ça va être mouvementé..._**

 ** _On se voit très vite, des bisous Aka' !_**

 **Je vous laisse maintenant avec la lecture de ce quinzième chapitre ! On se retrouve plus bas !**

* * *

Quand je ferme les yeux et que j'essaie de me souvenir de mon enfance, les seules images qui viennent envahir mon esprit sont celles de Sanada, lorsque nous jouions ensemble dans notre club de tennis. Pour ce qui est de ma vie familiale, même si je force sur mes paupières et m'isole pour réfléchir, aucun épisode ne me revient… Comme si ma mémoire avait effacé volontairement les paroles, les visages et les sensations de cette époque, laissant seulement les doux moments d'insouciance que j'ai vécu en compagnie de mon meilleur ami.

Parfois, j'essaie pendant des heures, je presse mon crâne afin de le stimuler, mais rien y fait ; aucun souvenir n'éclot. C'est compliqué de vivre avec ce trou de mémoire, surtout lorsque les élèves, les professeurs, me posent des questions sur ma vie d'enfance. Toutefois j'ai appris à éluder, et surtout à cacher ce problème au monde entier. Je n'en parlerai pas, je n'en parlerai jamais à qui que ce soit.

Et quelque part, j'ai l'impression qu'en fuyant je ne fais que confirmer le fait qu'au fond, je ne veux peut-être pas me souvenir. Si ces informations sont scellées, c'est sûrement parce qu'elles sont douloureuses, et malheureusement je pense qu'inconsciemment, mon corps, mon coeur, ne veulent plus se remémorer cette époque de ma vie.

Alors j'évite d'y penser trop souvent. Lorsque je me réveille le matin, je tente de m'habituer à ma nouvelle vie dans le foyer Sanada, me prépare comme n'importe quel adolescent, puis me dirige en direction du collège en pensant à mon club de tennis. C'est ainsi depuis quelques maigres semaines, et lentement, j'ai l'impression de retrouver une paix intérieure, permise uniquement grâce à la solidité de la famille chez laquelle je vis.  
Je sais que je vais mieux. Les images de ma chambre vide ne font plus aussi fréquemment sursauter mes pensées, et j'ai même trouvé un jour dans la semaine où je peux rendre visite à ma petite soeur, à la sortie de son école. D'ailleurs, lorsque nous nous voyons, nous taisons tout propos concernant nos parents, se contentant de discuter joyeusement à propos de mondanités, appréciant chaleureusement la compagnie de l'autre.

Vraiment, j'ai l'impression de rapidement m'adapter, de me reconstruire à une vitesse fulgurante...

… Hormis les picotements et tressautements parcourant mes membres de plus en plus fréquemment.

Jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai toujours réussis à cacher ce dysfonctionnement, cet énième problème de santé qui m'exaspère ; est-ce qu'un jour pourrais-je enfin vivre normalement sans que mon corps n'émette d'objection ?

Mais malgré mes efforts, toutes les techniques que j'ai développé afin de dissimuler ma douleur durant les crises, j'ai l'impression depuis quelques jours que les fourmillements prennent le dessus sur ma contenance. Plus inquiétant encore, que les élancements que je ressens deviennent plus fréquent, plus long sur la durée.

Aujourd'hui par exemple j'ai dû inaugurer l'horrible expérience des fourmillements durant un cours de science.  
Il ont parcouru mes bras d'une brutalité telle que je me suis résolu à coller mon front contre mon bureau sous la douleur, mes jambes s'agitant rapidement afin de me distraire des vagues aiguës limant mes os.  
Je sais que certains de mes camarades m'ont observé du coin de l'oeil, et j'avoue encore me sentir honteux face à cette démonstration de faiblesse, cependant depuis l'incident plus aucune douleur n'est apparue de nouveau, et c'est avec mon ardeur habituelle que j'ai mené l'entraînement de l'après-midi, comme à l'accoutumée.

Encouragé par la vitalité retrouvée de mon corps, j'ai même poussé la pratique au-delà des exercices quotidiens, prétextant le début des compétitions pour garder les titulaires une heure de plus sur les terrains, courant en leur compagnie et disputant quelques matchs.

Cet entraînement s'est avéré être particulièrement agréable, et cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus ressenti ça. Dans l'effort, j'ai retrouvé l'étincelle qui anime mes sens lorsque je m'exerce en leur compagnie, cette chaleur agréable de se sentir unis, comme l'équipe que nous sommes. J'ai apprécié leur fougue et leur envie de se surpasser, la fierté qu'ils ont éprouvé à donner le meilleur d'eux-même pour Rikkaidai, prônant fièrement leur appartenance à notre club à travers leurs frappes, leurs jeux de jambes, leurs exploits physiques.

Mais tout plaisir se fane, et après un long entraînement j'ai enfin permis aux titulaires de retourner aux vestiaires. Avisant l'heure, nous avons décidé de marcher tous ensemble jusqu'à la station ferroviaire, discutant vivement de l'approche des compétitions, avides de montrer notre talent contre nos concurrents. Les températures étaient plutôt douces pour une fin de journée hivernale, mais je sentais au fur et à mesure de mes pas, que quelque chose clochait. Ma peau frissonnait alors qu'elle était couverte par de multiples couches de vêtements, mon coeur semblait battre si fort qu'il résonnait jusqu'à mes oreilles, et, lentement, un sifflement aiguë a traversé mes tempes, rendant ma vision floue.

Actuellement, je marche en retrait, l'indication du chemin à suivre se manifestant uniquement grâce aux tâches de couleur laissées par l'uniforme des titulaires devant moi. J'essaie désespérément d'accélérer le pas, de forcer sur mes mollets, mais rien n'y fait, l'équipe s'éloigne de plus en plus, tandis que le vert olive de leur veste paraît s'étendre dans une vision embrumée.

Je tente une inspiration, un bourdonnement sourd s'emparant de ma tête alors que je grince des dents. _Boum, boum, boum,_ mon coeur résonne de plus en plus fort, tellement, qu'il devient douloureux à travers ma poitrine. J'ai l'impression de sentir tout son poids, sa grosseur, et le sang refluer de mes artères jusqu'à mes veines. En tentant une nouvelle fois d'avancer plus rapidement, mes sens se perdent soudainement, et avant de pouvoir retenir mon corps, celui-ci me lâche complètement, s'écrasant au sol avec une brusquerie soudaine.

La joue pressée contre le bitume, l'impression de tomber dans le vide se multiplie, comme si mon corps n'avait pas encore réussis à atteindre la Terre ferme, qu'il chutait, inexorablement, faisant vriller ma vue et figeant mes membres. Tout devient douloureux à présent, à travers la nausée et le vertige, mon corps entier semble se faire comprimer, essoré violemment, des picotements aussi aiguë que la pointe d'une aiguille picorant mes muscles avec sadisme.

Puis dans un bref instant de lucidité, j'entends tout à coup une voix grave, profonde, hurler mon nom dans un cri d'horreur. _Je ne peux plus bouger mon corps…_

Un éclat fulminant s'attaque furtivement à mes rétines, avant que tout s'évanouisse ; la douleur, l'engourdissement, le malaise… et même mon coeur.

OoO

\- Vite ! Appelez une ambulance !

Je m'égosille d'une telle façon qu'à présent, toutes les personnes sur le quai nous observent d'un air inquiet. Mon regard intercepte rapidement l'image de Renji, son téléphone plaqué contre son oreille par une main tremblante, et je m'autorise à me jeter à terre, mes genoux frappant le sol brusquement aux côtés de mon meilleur ami.  
Mes doigts tressautent d'effroi lorsqu'ils rabattent les mèches indigo que j'affectionne tant, dévoilant le visage à la peau diaphane, si pâle, si froide contre mes phalanges, que je ne parviens plus à retenir l'angoisse. Elle s'empare de mon coeur dans une contraction, roulant dans une vague de frissons jusqu'à ma nuque.

\- Yukimura…? Murmurais-je d'une voix éteinte.

Les longs cils qui subliment d'ordinaire la profondeur céruléenne de ses iris sont rabattus contre le haut de ses pommettes, immobiles. J'ai du mal à déglutir en me rendant compte de la parfaite fixité de son corps, et dans un désespoir incontrôlé j'interpelle une nouvelle fois :

\- Seiichi, s'il-te-plaît…

Mon souffle peine à rester régulier, mais alors que je m'apprête à saisir Yukimura pour le secouer, une paume s'abat avec force contre mon épaule, retenant mon geste.

\- Ne le manipule pas Sanada, à part si tu sais comment faire pour le mettre en position latérale de sécurité. Indique Jackal d'un ton étrangement calme.

Je fais volte face, figeant mes prunelles inquiètes dans le regard compréhensif du joueur de doubles. Il renforce sa poigne contre mon épaule, essayant certainement de calmer mes nerfs, mais lorsque je me retourne et distingue de nouveau le visage inerte de Yukimura, je ne peux empêcher les tremblements de mes mains, que je cache honteusement entre mes cuisses.

Renji et Niou se rapprochent également du corps inconscient afin de le positionner correctement avant la venue des secours. Impuissant, je les regarde déplacer les membres lourds, mes pensées se transformant en un chaos désordonné, la panique m'empêchant d'avoir une réflexion pertinente.

Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi effrayé. Moi, celui que l'on surnomme _Empereur des courts_ , qui terrifie mes opposants et répand la réputation d'avoir un mental de fer, je suis absolument _terrorisé_.

\- Genichirou. Chuchote la voix douce de Yanagi.

Je sursaute légèrement avant de le fixer. Ses prunelles brillent d'appréhension lorsqu'il continue :

\- … Son pouls, il ne bat presque plus.

Sans comprendre ma réaction, mon corps se redresse soudainement, me remettant sur pieds au milieu d'une foule curieuse. Les poings serrés, ma voix éclate avant même que je ne réfléchisse à mes propos ;

\- Où sont les secours ?! Quelqu'un, faites quelque chose ! Il est en train de faire un arrêt cardiaque !

Tous ces visages inconnus me détaillent sans bouger d'un centimètre. Une colère s'empare de l'angoisse, violemment. Pourquoi ne viennent-ils pas nous aider ?! Pourquoi restent-ils tous là à contempler un adolescent évanoui sans nous proposer leur aide ?! Pourquoi même regardent-ils dans cette direction s'ils ne comptent pas agir ?!

Je croise les iris d'un homme, certainement un employé de bureau au vu de son costard. Ses yeux semblent un instant me rire au nez, et dans une impulsion de rage je bondis… avant que mon geste soit brutalement retenu par une main forte.

\- Ne fais pas ça petit, calmes-toi et attends la venue des secours.

Sonné par l'ascenseur émotionnel, je lance un regard torve à mon interlocuteur. Un homme, sûrement de la même tranche d'âge que mon père. Sans lâcher sa prise sur mon bras, il balaye du regard la foule, agglutinée tout autour du corps inerte de Yukimura dans une forme circulaire. Puis, sa voix mature reprend dans une exclamation sévère :

\- Si vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire, allez prendre votre train ! Laissez de la place sinon les secours ne pourront pas circuler !

Aussitôt, la phrase sonne comme un ordre incontestable, et c'est avec surprise et soulagement que j'observe la cohue s'évaporer lentement, reprenant leur marche en direction de leur train.  
La main libère enfin ma peau, tandis que l'homme s'accroupit aux côtés de Yanagi, le titulaire le plus proche.

Ils entament une discussion que je ne saurais entendre, mon attention capturée par l'allure misérable de Kirihara, sanglotant dans les bras de Marui. Le génie aborde une mine secrète, inédite, alors que ses doigts tapotent dans un geste rassurant le dos du deuxième année.  
Jackal demeure près de Yukimura, surveillant son pouls, sa paume tambourinant contre sa cuisse au rythme des battements de son coeur. Je détourne le regard en déglutissant. Je ne veux pas compter avec lui, je n'ai pas envie de laisser l'angoisse m'envahir de nouveau… Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe, la cause de ce soudain évanouissement, mais je culpabilise. Depuis que Yukimura vit sous mon toit, j'ai l'impression que je suis responsable de son bien-être, et évidemment en ce moment-même, il est loin d'être en pleine forme.

Secouant la tête de droite à gauche afin d'oublier la pensée, j'aperçois tout à coup Niou et Yagyuu au loin, à quelques mètres. Curieux qu'ils soient aussi éloignés de notre capitaine, je m'avance d'un pas rapide jusqu'à eux.  
En apercevant ma silhouette, le surnommé _Gentleman_ se place devant son partenaire de doubles, le dissimulant à ma vue.

\- Sanada-Kun, je ne pense pas qu'il veuille te parler pour l'instant, est-ce que tu pourrais retourner auprès de Yukimura s'il-te-plaît ?  
\- … Pourquoi donc ? Que lui arrive-t-il ? Demandais-je d'une voix rauque.

Yagyuu grimace l'espace d'un instant, avant de reprendre une contenance.

\- Je suis désolé, Sanada-Kun, il est juste troublé.  
\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, nous le sommes tous ! M'exclamais-je soudain avec agacement, Revenez parmi nous ! Akaya est en train de pleurer, c'est le chaos là-bas, nous avons besoin de rester tous ensemble avant la venue des secours !

Tout à coup, Niou pousse doucement son ami, dévoilant son visage. J'aperçois une rougeur dans ses prunelles, mais je garde le silence. Sa main tapote l'épaule de Yagyu, saisissant son attention avant de lui faire signe de retourner près de l'équipe. Hiroshi s'exécute, et je fixe les iris lavallières avec prudence.

\- Tu le savais Sanada ? Me demande t-il soudain d'une voix étrangement calme.  
\- Savoir quoi ?

Il me fuit du regard, ses cheveux blanc se rejetant de façon désordonnée contre son front.

\- Depuis qu'il habite chez toi, Yukimura n'est pas dans son état normal. Sa force durant les entraînements n'est plus aussi dévastatrice, et quand je l'aperçois dans les couloirs, il semble toujours se mouvoir au ralenti.

La déclaration fait soudain écho à une discussion précédente, entretenue avec Renji en salle de classe. Il m'avait lui aussi souligné le caractère inhabituel des actions de Yukimura, cependant, nous avons tous les deux ignoré le sujet, plus ou moins consciemment. Je regrette ma décision, après tout, je connais pertinemment l'orgueil et la fierté de mon meilleur ami ; j'aurais dû comprendre qu'il allait essayé de cacher ses problèmes de santé au lieu de m'en parler.

\- Sanada. Reprend soudain la voix de Niou, étrangement tremblante, Quand les secours arriveront, promets moi de monter dans l'ambulance. Ne le lâche pas d'une semelle.  
\- Niou… Murmurais-je avec étonnement.

Il fait quelques pas en direction de son partenaire de doubles avant d'insister :

\- Est-ce que tu le promets ?  
\- Evidemment que je le promets ! M'exclamais-je fermement.

Nous rejoignons par la suite le reste des titulaires. Niou s'installe près de Marui, qui resserre toujours ses bras autour de Kirihara, tandis que je m'accroupis à droite de Renji, face à Yukimura.

\- Genichirou, ils ne devraient plus tarder alors reste calme. M'intime Yanagi d'une voix apaisante.

Je lui lance un regard perplexe, avant de scruter la silhouette de l'homme à ses côtés. Ils reprennent soudain leur conversation, et je me penche vers le visage de Seiichi, près des doigts de Jackal.

\- Tiens bon Yukimura… Chuchotais-je dans un souffle.

L'horloge tourne. Je ne saurais dire combien de temps nous avons patienté, agglutinés tout autour de notre capitaine avec la peur au ventre, mais lorsque les secours sont arrivés, j'ai tenu ma promesse ; j'ai insisté et suis parvenu à pénétrer dans l'ambulance aux côtés de Yukimura.

Sur le chemin jusqu'à l'hôpital, accroupi dans un coin du camion, j'ai observé, la gorge serrée d'angoisse, le personnel ambulancier s'activer tout autour du corps inerte. Ils ont posé des tas d'objets sur son torse, contre sa bouche, dans une agitation telle qu'elle ressemblait à un élan de panique, se gardant bien de refouler mes propres peurs. Le bruit incessant de la sirène a résonné durant tout le trajet, tandis que mon corps basculait de droite à gauche sous la conduite musclée du chauffeur. Le chaos provoqué par la course m'a fait rendre pleinement compte de l'urgence de la situation, et lorsque à l'hôpital, un infirmier m'a dirigé en salle d'attente alors que le la silhouette de Yukimura s'effaçait dans les couloirs blancs, j'ai été incapable de retenir la nausée, les tremblements, l'humidité de mes yeux.

Je regarde actuellement l'autre côté de la salle, fixement. Le malaise s'empare de mon être, décontenancé par la tournure de la situation. J'ai l'impression de pouvoir vider mon repas à tout instant contre le carrelage polaire de la pièce.

Essayant de lutter contre la faiblesse ressentie, je me recroqueville lentement sur ma chaise en prenant une profonde inspiration. Dans l'attente qu'un infirmier m'interpelle, je dois penser à autre chose, il faut que je reste lucide.  
Alors, lentement, j'énumère intérieurement les évènements de ma journée. Je n'omets aucun détail, remémorant les souvenirs d'aujourd'hui dans leur intégralité.  
Puis soudain, une réalisation me frappe, et j'extirpe précipitamment mon téléphone hors de mon sac de classe, pianotant dessus à une vitesse folle avant de ramener discrètement l'objet contre mon oreille (passer un appel est interdit ici, je dois être prudent).

\- Genichirou ? J'allais t'appeler justement, où êtes-vous ? Réponds une voix familière après quelques secondes.  
\- Maman, Yukimura s'est évanoui.  
\- Pardon ? S'exclame ma mère.

Je déglutis lentement, essayant de garder une contenance avant d'expliquer :

\- Nous avons fait un entraînement plus long aujourd'hui, alors nous nous sommes dit qu'on allait rentrer à la gare tous ensemble... sauf qu'arrivés là-bas, Yukimura est soudainement tombé au sol. Son pouls était très faible, je ne sais pas si il a fait une crise cardiaque ou s'il est juste tombé dans les pommes… En tout cas là je suis aux urgences, dans une salle d'attente.

L'espace d'un instant, j'entends uniquement la respiration de ma mère résonner dans le combiné. J'imagine le choc qu'elle ressent actuellement à l'annonce, et je lui laisse encore quelques secondes de paix avant qu'elle ne réponde enfin ;

\- Bouges pas mon coeur, ton père et moi arrivons. Ça a dû être dur pour toi mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu as fais tout ce que tu avais à faire ; nous prenons le relais.

Mes paupières se clos fermement, retenant de justesse mes larmes au détriment de mes soubresauts.

\- Hm, je vous attends…  
\- À tout de suite.

En distinguant le tintement distinctif d'une fin d'appel, j'enfonce mon visage entre mes genoux en retenant mon souffle. _Une phrase_. Il lui a fallu une phrase pour me rendre aussi misérable que Kirihara, lorsque nous étions à la gare. Car tout à coup, en ôtant le poids de mes responsabilités, elle m'a immédiatement rangé au stade du simple adolescent inquiet pour son ami, et malheureusement, malgré tous les efforts que j'emploie afin de rester impassible, la crainte de le savoir en danger me tiraille dans une agonie sifflante…

Que va-t-il arriver à présent ? Est-ce un moment de faiblesse, ou au contraire, quelque chose de beaucoup plus grave ?  
Et si il venait à être hospitalisé ?

Je déglutis difficilement en réalisant l'ampleur de la problématique. Si Yukimura doit se faire hospitaliser, il faudra remplir des papiers de charges, payer pour son séjour… Est-ce que ma famille est autorisée à le faire ? Devra-t-on avoir recours à ses parents pour lui permettre de se faire soigner ?

Je relève la tête, déplie mes jambes. L'appréhension et l'incertitude me font imaginer le pire des scénarios… Mais peut-être que son évanouissement est seulement dû à une chute de tension, ou un affaiblissement ? Je ne dois pas imaginer le pire, juste rester en alerte. Inutile de songer au plus sombre alors que mes parents ne sont pas même encore présents.

Je suppose que pour une fois, je dois faire confiance à ma mère, et la laisser agir en adulte tout en restant à ma place de simple adolescent.

OoO

Une douleur lancinante traverse mon crâne, faisant siffler mes oreilles et engourdissant mon nez. Étourdi, j'ai l'impression de tanguer sur un navire en pleine tempête, complètement déboussolé.  
 _Du noir._ Tout est sombre autour de moi… Que se passe-t-il ?  
Tout à coup, je semble distinguer lentement des échos, des voix au loin, et en me concentrant dessus je constate intérieurement que mon mal s'apaise, les sensations de tiraillements se fanant au fil des secondes. Après un certain temps, je comprends que les bruits que j'entends sont ceux d'une discussion, et après déduction, mes sens me renvoient l'information d'être allongé dans un lit.

Tout me revient à présent. Les images floues, l'impression de vertige, la douleur profonde… Puis plus rien. Je me suis sûrement évanoui, donc je dois me trouver sur un lit d'hôpital.

Essayant de garder mon calme, encore un peu sonné malgré mes soudains élans de lucidités, j'essaie d'ouvrir les yeux, doucement.  
Aussitôt, la lumière m'aveugle et je les referme instantanément, comme brûlé. Puis, après une inspiration, je tente une nouvelle fois l'expérience, papillonnant des cils avant d'enfin réussir à ouvrir complètement mes paupières.

Ma vue capture l'espace, tapissé de blanc du sol jusqu'au plafond. Le désarroi m'emporte un instant sans que j'en comprenne la raison, avant que je ne change mon regard de direction, tombant brusquement sur les personnes autour de moi.

J'aperçois alors un homme vêtu d'une blouse blanche, certainement un médecin. À sa droite, le père de Sanada, et à sa gauche, sa mère. Ils sont tous les trois dos à moi, et je devine la présence d'une quatrième personne. Sa voix me semble d'ailleurs familière… sans pour autant qu'elle ne m'inspire un soulagement. Qui est-ce…? Je connais ce timbre, je connais ce ton riche, cette féminité… cette froideur.

\- Seiichi ! S'exclame soudain une cinquième voix.

Je tente de tourner le visage, mais étrangement, ma tête ne répond pas. Heureusement, l'interlocuteur apparaît soudainement dans mon champ de vision, se dévoilant sous les prunelles ambrés et brillantes de soulagement de Genichirou.

\- ...

Ma voix ne coopère pas. Mes lèvres se sont ouvertes mais aucun son n'a été émis. Tentant de rassurer mon ami, je préfère alors sourire, avec toute la persuasion dont je suis capable à cet instant.

\- Ah, le voilà réveillé. Déclare tout à coup la voix du médecin.

La vue des ambres s'efface, laissant celle du docteur prendre le relais.  
 _Il a l'air fiable_. C'est la première réflexion que j'ai à son propos lorsque les détails de son visage mature m'apparaissent.

\- S'il est réveillé, je suppose que nous pouvons oublier cette conversation ; il est en état de repartir. Intervient la voix que je ne reconnais pas.

Mes sourcils se froncent à l'insinuation de cette phrase… Quand soudain l'inconnue se dévoile enfin dans mon champ de vision.

C'est elle, c'est ma mère.

\- Madame Yukimura, vous l'avez entendu comme moi, votre fils doit faire des examens plus poussés. Rétorque la maternelle de Sanada.  
\- C'est exact, Insiste le médecin toujours près de moi, Yukimura-Kun, comment te sens-tu ? Est-ce que tu arrives à parler ?

Je tente de déglutir plusieurs fois, forçant par la suite sur les muscles de ma bouche afin de réussir à formuler d'une voix faible et rauque :

\- ...Je crois que ça va.

Le docteur semble regarder ailleurs un instant, comme pour vérifier un élément, puis replonge ses iris dans les miennes, reprenant aussitôt notre début de discussion ;

\- Bonjour, je suis le médecin Tenma. Tu es à l'hôpital parce que tu t'es évanoui en rentrant chez toi avec tes amis. Est-ce que tu t'en souviens ?  
\- Oui. Répondis-je immédiatement.

Sa voix contraste complètement de son allure ferme ; elle est douce et compréhensive, elle apaise instantanément mon angoisse.

\- Yukimura-Kun, nous allons te garder ici un certain temps car tu vas devoir passer une batterie de tests. N'ais pas peur, ce sont juste quelques radios. (Il inspire lentement avant de continuer :) Ton pouls était anormalement faible lorsque tu es arrivé ici, et après avoir stabilisé ton rythme cardiaque, je me suis rendu compte que certains de tes membres ne répondaient pas correctement. Je ne veux pas t'effrayer, mais essaie de t'attendre à toutes les possibilités.

Je cligne des yeux un instant. Si un médecin me dit de m'attendre à toutes les possibilités, c'est que les tests risquent de découvrir un problème de santé grave. Un immense malaise s'empare brusquement de mon coeur, mais je décide de hocher la tête affirmativement tout en gardant mon sourire rassurant. Je ne veux inquiéter personne, et encore moins montrer que tout cela me touche.

Le médecin me renvoie un regard assuré, avant de s'éloigner de nouveau, s'approchant de cette femme atroce qui m'a pourtant enfanté.

\- Madame Yukimura, nous allons vous présenter tous les papiers de démarches à remplir.  
\- … C'est une plaisanterie ? Souffle-t-elle offusquée.  
\- Votre fils est cloué dans un lit d'hôpital et vous trouvez encore le moyen d'agir ainsi ? Rétorque froidement la mère de Sanada.  
\- Occupez-vous de vos enfants Madame Sanada. Répond t-elle sur le même ton.  
\- Je le fais très bien, je le fais même pour le vôtre. D'ailleurs, en habitant sous mon toit, on ne peut plus vraiment dire qu'il soit votre enfant n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Calmes-toi. Réagit soudain la voix grave du père Sanada, Docteur, amenons Madame Yukimura à l'extérieur pour qu'elle puisse remplir toute cette paperasse.  
\- Il va très bien ! Je ne remplirai quoique ce-  
\- Allons à l'extérieur, Madame. Coupe le médecin d'une voix autoritaire.

Il accompagne sa phrase d'une main ferme, appuyée contre l'épaule de ma mère, qu'il dirige à l'extérieur de la chambre, suivis de près par les parents de Sanada.

Lorsque la porte se referme, j'essaie de tourner la tête une nouvelle fois. Obéissante, elle me dévoile alors la vue de Genichirou, assis sur une chaise à côté de moi, dont les genoux sont collés contre la bordure du lit d'hôpital.

Il a l'air complètement perdu dans ses pensées, et au vu du froncement de ses sourcils, elles ne doivent pas le réjouir.

\- … Sanada…? Tentais-je afin de saisir son attention.

Aussitôt, je l'aperçois sursauter rapidement, avant de racler sa gorge, sûrement dans le but de se ressaisir.

\- Désolé pour ce que tu viens de voir. M'annonce-t-il d'une voix calme, en parlant de ma maternelle.  
\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute… (Intrigué, je questionne :) Qu'a-t-elle dit exactement ?

Il détourne le regard un instant, comme pour peser le pour et contre, puis finalement il m'accorde :

\- Que c'était juste un assoupissement, que tu allais très bien. Elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas payer pour un simulateur… (Se rendant compte de la cruauté des paroles de ma mère, il cligne soudain des yeux avant de rajouter rapidement :) Tu sais, ma mère t'as défendu bec et ongles, elle te considère vraiment comme son fils, elle n'agit pas comme ça d'habitude !

Lentement, je tente d'amener ma main contre le genoux de Sanada. Dans un grand effort musculaire douloureux, je parviens à reposer ma paume sur le tissus rêche de son pantalon d'uniforme, et il reprend calmement une contenance.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va m'arriver, mais merci à toi et à ta famille Sanada. Je suis désolé de vous causer du soucis. J'intime d'une voix apaisante.

Ses doigts calleux frôlent mes phalanges alors qu'il répond :

\- Tu n'as pas à nous remercier. Je te promets de rester à tes côtés peu importe les épreuves à venir.

Il accompagne sa phrase en se penchant au-dessus du lit, sa cravate frôlant mon nez lorsqu'il presse soudainement son front parmi ma chevelure. Il demeure ainsi un long moment, diffusant une chaleur agréable jusqu'à mon coeur, le soignant tendrement de mes appréhensions de dernières minutes, et de l'énième rejet de ma mère.  
Sa main se resserre contre ma paume, la posant délicatement sur le lit dans une position confortable, avant de laisser ses doigts glisser contre ma joue, au niveau de mon oreille, se perdant au travers de mes mèches indigos et ondulés.

Je clos mes paupières paisiblement, appréciant la nouvelle étape de notre relation, plus intime, mais pourtant rassurante, agréable. Malgré la position immobile de Sanada, j'ai l'impression de ressentir le fantôme de son épiderme caresser ma peau dans des mouvements apaisant, enveloppant mon âme tourmentée dans un torrent de chaleur.  
Et dans cette douceur insouciante, je retrouve soudain mes souvenirs d'enfances vénérés, les seuls dont je me souvienne encore et dans lesquels, inlassablement, Sanada semble illuminé de joie, transmettant le soleil de son sourire enfantin jusqu'à mon coeur en peine, chérissant ma présence comme son plus précieux cadeau.

Toutefois, rapidement, il se dégage de sa prise, libérant ma chevelure et reculant afin de s'asseoir de nouveau sur la chaise à mes côtés.

Lorsque nous nous regardons par la suite, je puise dans mes souvenirs afin de lui sourire tendrement, rejetant mes larmes dans l'image de ses yeux baignés de lumière.

* * *

 **Ta da da dam ! Fin de ce chapitre, début d'une longue série que j'appelle "L'hospitalisation de Yukimura". J'ai très peu parler en début de chapitre pour éviter d'en dévoiler son contenu, donc je vais le faire ici !**

 **La maladie de Yukimura est un sujet qui me tiens énormément à coeur. Je trouve qu'elle a été trop ignorée dans Prince of Tennis, sûrement afin de garder l'esprit édulcoré de la série. Alors, à travers cette histoire, je voudrais essayer d'être la plus réaliste possible dans l'écriture de son hospitalisation. Ça ne va pas être vraiment joyeux vous le savez, mais j'aimerais que vous accordiez votre attention sur cette partie de l'histoire ! C'est très important !**

 **Aussi, je voulais montrer une facette de Sanada qu'il n'expose pas souvent. Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez l'otome game Prince of tennis "Gakuensai" ? Mais en tout cas dans ce jeu, Genichirou nous avoue avoir été énormément inquiet au sujet de Yukimura, au point de... Je n'en dirais pas plus, ça sera un élément de cette fiction ah ah ah ! Tout ça pour dire, qu'il a beau être sévère, autoritaire et globalement impassible, Sanada ne se cache étonnamment pas d'être parfois inquiet, et je trouve ça plutôt honorable (même si après l'avouer il rétorque "Je dois travailler sur mon mental !" -Il est adorable.).  
** **De plus, vous vous imaginez bien que cette partie de l'histoire va beaucoup jouer sur la relation qu'il entretient avec Yukimura... J'espère que les prochains chapitres à venir vont vous plaire !**

 **J'espère également que vous avez apprécié celui-ci ! Merci énormément de continuer cette fiction et cette aventure avec moi ! N'hésitez pas à commenter l'histoire, même pour une phrase, et à partagez cette fiction si elle vous plaît !**

 **Je vous retrouve très vite pour le chapitre 16, sur notre Perfect Pair !**

 **D'ici là prenez soin de vous, je vous embrasse.**


	16. Chapitre 16 : Déclaration

**Bonjouuur ! Je suis de retour avec le chapitre seize !**

 **Après les sensations fortes du chapitre précédent, nous nous retrouvons pour un chapitre centré sur la Perfect Pair. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !  
** **Pour ceux qui seraient intéressés, j'ai posté il y a quelques jours un OS sur L'Alpha Pair nommé "mon ami". Je travaille toujours sur l'OS Kinky Pair (Renji/AKaya) mais il me prend énormément de temps, vu qu'il dépasse les trente pages et que je suis loin d'avoir terminé...**

 **Dans ce chapitre, j'espère que vous ressentirez aussi beaucoup de sentiments !**

 **Je vais à présent répondre aux commentaires :**

 **Akadream : **

_**Ouuuuiiin merci pour ton avis TT_TT**_

 _ **Je suis désolé pour les sensations de tristesse, mais d'un côté ça me rassure ça veut dire que les émotions ont bien été transmise ! TT^TT**_

 _ **Effectivement, je voulais clarifier certaines choses au sujet de l'enfance de Yukimura. Je ne peux pas te dire ce qu'il a vécu évidemment, mais jusqu'à un certain âge, ses souvenirs sont très flous. C'est un phénomène qui arrive chez quelques personnes, la mémoire n'est pas perdue, mais elle se "bloque" dans un mécanisme de protection. Ça signifie si tu veux que les souvenirs auxquels il n'arrive pas à avoir accès ont sûrement été traumatisant, au point où ils sont enfermé à double verrous dans un coin de son cerveau, ah, ah. Il faudra attendre la suite pour avoir plus d'informations à ce sujet!  
**_

 _ **Oui, Rikkaidai aime profondément leur capitaine et je voulais que ça se voit dans la scène de l'évanouissement, je suis contente que tu l'ais remarqué merci beaucoup! T-T**_

 _ **Sanada malheureusement, n'est pas au bout de ses peines... Les jours à venir risquent d'être vraiment compliqués pour lui, il va devenir de plus en plus important dans la relation Yukimura/Sanada.**_

 _ **Et pour le sang froid de Yukimura... J'ai pris en comptes quelques références. Apparemment, il ne s'est jamais plains, n'a jamais montré son angoisse même à son réveil à l'höpital. Je suppose qu'il fait partie de ce genre de personne qui gagnent en contenance plus les épreuves sont dures à surmonter. Là aussi, c'est un peu un phénomène de protection. Mais tu imagines bien que malgré les apparences, intérieurement c'est pas la joie..**_

 _ **Pour la mère de Yukimura... C'est une vieille peau, mais il y aura beaucoup plus d'informations à son sujet à partir de maintenant. Il est temps de vous dévoiler son histoire héhé.**_

 _ **Je suis vraiment vraiment contente de savoir que ça t'as plu TT-TT**_

 _ **J'espère que les autres te plairont également ! Et que le prochain sur la perfect te plaira aussi, car il va être aussi très important !**_

 _ **Merci merci beaucoup pour ta dévotion !**_

 ** _À très vite, Aka' !_ **

**Youki Minaco : **

_**Hello sweetie, thank you for the review!**_

 _ **Pour répondre à ce que tu disais à propos des pertes de mémoires ciblées, oui, ce que tu as énoncé est exactement ce qui est arrivé à Yukimura. Bien sûr, les informations au sujet de l'enfance de Yukimura seront révélées dans les chapitres à venir, j'espère que tu seras patiente !**_

 _ **Je te remercie énormément, je suis vraiment soulagée de constater que les réactions psychologiques des personnages t'ont semblé pertinente ! J'avais peur de ne pas réussir à transmettre correctement les différentes situations, alors je te remercie pour tes compliments ! Comme tu l'as si bien dit, ils sont encore que de simples adolescents.**_

 _ **En ce qui concerne la mère de Yukimura... Patience, même si l'horrible femme continue d'agir comme une pitoyable hyène, tu sauras bientôt pourquoi elle a hérité d'un tel caractère!**_

 _ **J'espère pouvoir te transmettre de nouveau beaucoup d'émotions dans ce chapitre ! Merci énormément pour ton soutien et ta dévotion !**_

 _ **P...S : J'ai lu ton commentaire son l'OS "Mon Ami", sachant que tu adores la Perfect Pair, ça m'a ému de savoir que tu l'avais lu, et apprécié ! Je te le promets, si une nouvelle insomnie me frappe, j'écrirais cette fois-ci sur Tezuka et Fuji ! Ce sera même un texte à ton honneur !**_

 _ **Take care of you, you weren't alright these past days, right? I hope it'll get better!**_

 _ **See you soon, Youki!**_

 **J'ai eu un peu de difficulté avec ce chapitre, j'espère tout de même qu'il va vous plaire. On se retrouve plus bas !**

* * *

Je passe mon visage sous l'eau claire, rapidement, afin de me débarbouiller. En relevant la tête, j'aperçois parfaitement tous les détails de ma peau, à présent lisse de santé, avant de laisser échapper un soupir, puis de couvrir mes yeux de mes lunettes.

Tous les ecchymoses ont disparu. Que ce soit sur mon torse, dos ou n'importe où ailleurs. Les marques se sont enfin effacées, comme pour m'encourager à oublier ce que j'ai vécu ; un drame qui désormais n'est même plus visible sur mon corps.

C'est étrange. Je n'ai pas envie d'ignorer cette nuit, car ça signifierait taire la peur et la douleur que ma mère a ressenti ce soir-là, néanmoins, une partie de moi souhaite ne plus jamais s'en souvenir… pour des raisons identiques.  
Evidemment, malgré ma nouvelle assurance, j'ai encore parfois beaucoup de mal à retenir mes sursauts de surprise, lorsqu'un bras me frôle dans un de mes angles morts. Aussi, mes parents ont beau se comporter comme à l'accoutumée, je devine souvent leur trouble à travers leur regard.

J'en suis conscient, cet incident risque de nous perturber durant de longs mois… Toutefois je ne veux en aucun cas m'apitoyer sur mon sort ; tout est terminé maintenant, l'angoisse n'a plus lieu d'être, et même mes blessures ont disparu. Le seul soucis de santé duquel je devrais me méfier, c'est sûrement de la faiblesse de mon coude gauche.  
Depuis que cet horrible aîné l'a cogné violemment de sa raquette, durant ma première année, je dois respecter un suivi médical afin de vérifier son état. Normalement, je ne devrais plus vraiment me méfier de sa fragilité, mais par précaution, l'oncle de Oishi (médecin renommé) m'a demandé d'éviter les matchs d'endurance.  
Alors à priori, je devrais maintenant penser à ma vie de collégien, à mon équipe de tennis, au prochain tournoi qui arrive à grands pas…

Et peut-être, également à Fuji.

J'enfile ma chemise d'uniforme, la boutonnant rapidement afin de ne pas quitter la demeure en retard… Le génie de Seigaku m'ignore depuis plusieurs jours. J'ai essayé d'aller à sa rencontre, souvent durant l'entraînement, mais il est toujours parvenu à s'échapper subtilement, évitant soigneusement mon regard.

Je comprends sa réaction. Après tout, nous nous sommes… embrassés.

Quittant la salle d'eau après m'être vêtu de mon pantalon, je descends les escaliers en battant vivement des jambes, me dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.  
Il m'a fallu un certain temps avant d'accepter l'idée qu'effectivement, Fuji avait bien posé ses lèvres contre les miennes, et que, _oui_ , c'est bien une réaction de plaisir que j'ai ressenti durant notre baiser.  
En revanche je ne pourrais affirmer l'aimer. Tout ce que j'ai compris sur moi-même, c'est que j'apprécie passer du temps en sa présence, que ses touches font frissonner ma peau… Mais est-ce suffisant pour assurer que je suis amoureux ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je n'ai jamais envisagé ce genre de relation avec qui que ce soit, alors en ce moment, je me sens un peu perdu.

Cependant, même si beaucoup de questions restent sans réponses, j'aimerai tout de même m'entretenir avec Fuji. Son silence commence à me peser, j'ai l'impression de le perdre au fil des jours, l'image de ses yeux s'effaçant petit à petit de ma mémoire.

\- Bonne journée Kunimitsu ! S'exclame soudain ma mère depuis le salon.  
\- Merci. À ce soir. Répondis-je en quittant la demeure.

Aussitôt, le vent claque contre le col de ma veste, que je tente de maintenir fermé d'un main tout en avançant vers le portail du jardin.  
En passant la grille, mes yeux rencontrent le regard d'émeraudes de mon vice-capitaine, qui me sourit gentiment.

Mais également les mèches caramelles de la chevelure indomptable du génie de Seigaku.

\- Yo. Me lance-t-il comme si de rien n'était.  
\- … Bonjour, vous deux.

Sur la route menant jusqu'au collège, Oishi semble faire la conversation tout seul. Parfois, je le gratifie d'un hochement de tête, ou d'un grognement affirmatif, mais l'imprévue présence de Fuji à mes côtés me perturbe trop pour que je puisse réellement prendre part à la discussion.

Lui aussi d'ailleurs, reste muet. Il marche tranquillement à quelques centimètres de mon bras gauche, la tête droite et le regard perdu vers l'horizon. Comme à chaque fois que je le détaille, j'ai l'impression qu'une aura énigmatique entoure sa silhouette, une étrange beauté s'emparant de son être, envoûtante, presque irréelle.

Avant même que nous nous rapprochions lui et moi, j'ai toujours était conscient, plus ou moins, de l'ampleur de son charme. Fuji possède l'allure et les manières, depuis aussi longtemps que je le connaisse, et parfois, j'ai l'impression que la foule, tout autour, l'admire pour ces deux facteurs.  
Rien ne semble palpable lorsqu'il s'agit de lui. Comme une créature féérique qui nous fascinerait trop pour qu'on se décide à la toucher. Seulement, je le sais, ses mains sont douces et chaleureuses, ses bras réconfortants… ses lèvres, tièdes et tendres.

Fuji est bel et bien réel, et passé le mur de son sourire courtois, j'ai découvert une personnalité altruiste et passionnée, prête au sacrifice pour les personnes qu'il aime le plus.

C'est sûrement pour cette raison que je me sens dorénavant si attiré par lui, finalement.

Traversant une nouvelle rue, le soleil se dégage soudain de l'emprise des bâtiments, se dressant haut dans le ciel avant de lancer ses rayons lumineux contre nos visages, éblouissant nos regards.  
Oishi se coupe au beau milieu de son monologue, gêné par la lumière, tandis que mes yeux distinguent déjà les reflets brillants sur la joue du génie de Seigaku, son épiderme scintillant comme cette plage de sable blanc, celle que j'avais furtivement aperçu avant qu'il ne m'embrasse ce jour-là, sur le toit de l'école.

Ses sourcils se froncent à cause de la clarté, mais rapidement, il reprend une contenance. L'ombre s'étend, et le sable disparaît dans une vague céruléenne.

\- Bientôt les tournois. M'informe t-il en prenant la parole pour la première fois, ses yeux dans les miens, Est-ce que tu es prêt Tezuka ?  
\- Je le suis toujours. Répondis-je rapidement.  
\- Ça te ressemble bien ce genre de réponse. Intervient soudain Oishi, en s'avançant vers l'entrée du collège.

Fuji laisse aller un petit rire, avant que ses prunelles se plissent malicieusement.

\- _Allons-y prudemment_ , c'est ça ? Me lance t-il d'un air taquin.

Je garde le silence, ignorant la petite attaque. Nous pénétrons tous les trois dans la cour de récréation, parmi les étendues d'élèves de tout grade qui semblent à peine se détacher des bras de Morphée. Puis, alors qu'Oishi s'élance en direction des terrains de tennis, je m'exclame :

\- Pars devant, nous te rejoignons après.

Il s'arrête un instant, dubitatif, détaille mon regard et celui de Fuji, avant de m'accorder :

\- Très bien. Ne trainez pas trop, à tout à l'heure.

En le voyant s'éloigner, je porte mon attention en direction de l'océan paisible. Apparemment, il n'est pas surpris par mon action soudaine, il semble même attendre impatiemment que je lui parle.  
Alors sans plus tarder je déclare :

\- Dirigeons nous dans cette allée afin que nous soyons tranquilles.

Il passe devant moi dans une certaine hâte, se faufilant entre les uniformes avec une aisance gracile. Je le suis calmement, observant les mèches caramelles voleter au rythme de ses pas, avant de passer derrière le bâtiment principal, là où personne ne s'aventure habituellement.

Aussitôt, il repose son dos contre la surface de la bâtisse, ses yeux me cherchant du regard dans une bravoure inédite, bien loin de ses actes fuyards des jours précédant.  
Je me place face à lui, bras croisés… Encore une fois, je ne sais pas par où commencer. En le voyant près de chez moi, j'ai eu peur qu'il me file une nouvelle fois entre les doigts, alors instinctivement, en arrivant ici, j'ai éloigné Oishi.

Toutefois, je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont je pourrais débuter notre conversation.

Devrais-je commencer par une approche prudente, et ainsi lui demander la raison de son soudain éloignement ? Ou au contraire, il serait plus judicieux d'entrer directement dans le vif du sujet, et dans ce cas lui poser des questions au sujet de notre baiser ?

À l'évocation intérieure de ce dernier, je ressens une certaine chaleur s'emparer de mes oreilles ; j'espère sincèrement ne pas rougir, ce serait fâcheux.

\- Tu ne sais pas quoi dire, Tezuka ? Interpelle soudain la voix androgyne.

L'assurance qu'il possède m'embarrasse. Son côté joueur ne s'était plus manifesté depuis plusieurs semaines, sûrement à cause de mes propres troubles, qu'il avait vécu comme les siens. Ce côté déterminé lui va bien, lui ressemble, et je suis sincèrement heureux de le retrouver aussi à l'aise dans sa peau, seulement…

… Un Fuji taquin est souvent synonyme de confusion pour ses interlocuteurs.

Rehaussant mes lunettes sur mon nez, je tâche de garder une contenance. Après tout, je suis connu pour mon pragmatisme à toute épreuve ; essayons de contrôler ce torrent de sentiments qui m'envahit lorsque je le regarde.

\- Est-ce que nous pourrions parler de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a plusieurs jours ? Questionnais-je enfin d'une voix neutre.

Son voile résolu tremble un instant, et je distingue dans l'océan de ses yeux quelques vagues de surprise.

Les dés sont jetés. À lui la parole maintenant.

OoO

Je tente de garder mon calme, de paraître en total maintien de mon corps et de ses réactions, mais soyons honnêtes, je suis mort de trouille.

Certes j'ai décidé d'affronter Tezuka, d'accepter les évènements passés, cependant mon coeur ne peut s'empêcher de tambouriner violemment contre ma poitrine lorsque mes yeux tombent dans ses iris lavallières, qu'ils se laissent emporter par leur douceur automnale, et qu'une nouvelle fois le souvenir de notre baiser me succombe brusquement, faisant frissonner ma nuque dans un sursaut.

Après avoir discuté avec Yuuta, il y a deux jours, j'ai essayé de préparer un discours. Des mots qui puissent avoir un impact, qui seraient capables de lui faire comprendre à quel point je suis tombé amoureux de lui.

Autant dire que devant son allure intimidante, les lignes s'effacent tout à coup de ma mémoire.

Je commence à paniquer, je le ressens. Mes mains que je contrôle afin de ne pas les laisser trembler, se recouvrent cependant d'une moiteur angoissée, tandis que mes oreilles brûlent en se colorant certainement d'un rouge incarnat des plus honteux.

Soudain, Tezuka décroise ses bras, son visage sévère s'apaise lentement. Je crois qu'il a compris… Je suis démasqué, il a saisit que malgré mon allure taquine je demeure en réalité des plus anxieux.

Un sentiment d'humiliation m'empare tout à coup. Je suis très énervé contre moi-même, contre le fait que je ne puisse réussir à rester humble alors que lui, emprisonne une contenance solide.

Il doit certainement s'inquiéter pour moi… Se sentir coupable de la tension qu'il m'a infligé.  
Je déteste que l'on se fasse du soucis pour ma personne… C'est mon rôle, pas le sien.

Encore un fois tu fais tout de travers, Syuusuke.

\- Tezuka… Commençais-je à voix basse, J'aimerais te dire que c'était une erreur, et je t'avoue que c'est exactement ce que je voulais t'annoncer au départ pour ne pas te perturber… Seulement… (J'inspire profondément, retenant du mieux que possible l'appréhension enserrant mon coeur :) Seulement ce n'en était pas une. J'avais envie de faire ce que j'ai fais, parce que je ne suis pas indifférent face à toi.

Son regard me sonde avec précaution. Il semble détailler toutes les courbes de mon visage, tous les reliefs de mon corps. L'acte impudique me rend nerveux, et je détourne les yeux afin d'oublier sa présence un instant. Mon rythme cardiaque est rapide, les battements brutaux résonnant violemment à travers chacun de mes membres, dans une puissance telle qu'un sifflement parcours mes oreilles.  
Un long silence prend ses aises, ajoutant sa dose d'embarras par-dessus mon impuissance. Je ne suis pas idiot, j'ai compris l'affection que Tezuka me porte, mais est-elle suffisante pour créer une relation amoureuse ? Il vient à peine de se remettre de ses peurs, et moi, égoïste, je lui inflige mes sentiments… Toutes ces bonnes résolutions que j'ai prise me paraissent soudain bien inutiles.

\- … Qu'entends-tu par… ne pas être indifférent face à moi ? Demande t-il après de longues minutes, la voix grave.

 _Ah._ La question fatidique. Ça y est, il l'a posé, je ne plus reculer maintenant.  
Pourtant, j'ai envie de fuir. De courir loin de lui et de l'ignorer de nouveau, de reprendre cette vie fade qui se déroulait sans sa présence chaleureuse, et d'abandonner tous mes espoirs romanesques le concernant.

… Mes mains tremblent, finalement.

\- Fuji… Reprend t-il soudain dans un souffle, Est-ce que tu pourrais me regarder dans les yeux ?

Instinctivement j'obéis. L'océan plonge dans les lueurs douces de ses feuilles d'automne, se marie lentement avec leur tendresse, alors que déjà quelques éclats d'or font surface, comme une multitude de paillettes lumineuses, à l'assaut de mes peines dans une étreinte réconfortante.  
Alors, tout à coup, bercé par son affection, je laisse les mots glisser sur ma langue, dans un murmure apaisé ;

\- Je t'aime Tezuka.

Aucun dégoût ne déforme ses traits, son visage demeure calme et ses yeux chaleureux. Le jugement ne traverse pas ses iris, pas même la surprise semble le saisir.  
Encouragé par sa réaction, je n'arrive plus à retenir mes paroles, qui fuient rapidement, dans un éclatement semblable à un soulagement, enfin capable de me libérer du poids de l'amour que je lui porte, de lui faire partager tous ces sentiments envahissant qui ont torturé mon âme depuis des mois durant ;

\- … Je t'aime tellement, tu es vraiment le centre de mon monde, je serais capable de tout pour toi, même de me vendre au Diable. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça auparavant mais j'en suis certain, c'est de l'amour, ça cogne contre ma poitrine lorsque nous nous regardons, et ça me rends fébrile quand nos mains se touchent. Je ne veux pas t'obliger à m'aimer en retour, mais s'il-te-plaît ne t'éloignes pas de moi… Je serais capable de me laisser mourir si tu partais… Tezuka… Je t'aime vraiment… Je t'aime…

Sa main se presse contre mes lèvres, taisant mes mots. Je distingue une douleur incompréhensible à travers ses iris, tandis que ses sourcils se froncent légèrement.

\- Fuji, n'en dit pas plus, on dirait… que tu es sur le point de pleurer. Souffle t-il en se penchant vers moi.

Les doigts glissent lentement, caressant ma joue avant de coiffer l'une de mes mèches de cheveux, la plaçant gentiment derrière mon oreille. Une langueur m'emporte. Tout mon visage semble brûler, rougissant certainement, alors que les palpitations de mon coeurs sont si puissantes qu'elles paraissent pulser à l'intérieur de mes veines.

Tezuka est si proche qu'il pourrait distinguer tous les défauts de ma peau. Il pourrait également embrasser mes joues, ou mes lèvres… Ou…

Je ferme les yeux rapidement, coupant net mes rêveries insensées. Lorsque mes paupières se décollent, les iris lavallières m'envahissent encore une fois, et j'ai l'impression d'y apercevoir une affection nouvelle, inédite, d'une douceur profonde de tendresse.

\- Fuji… Sa voix reprend, Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ?

Un hoquet de surprise me saisit et mes yeux s'écarquillent brusquement. Vient-il réellement de…? Est-ce bien ces mots que je…?

\- T-Tezuka ? Balbutiais-je, complètement abasourdi

Je distingue une étendue rose colorer ses joues de façon attendrissante. J'essaie de saisir l'intégralité de cette image rare, de ces pommettes rougissantes d'embarras, évènement jamais encore aperçu depuis que nous nous côtoyons.

\- ...Je voudrais… Je voudrais vérifier ce que je ressens. Explique-t-il après quelques secondes.

Cette fois-ci, c'est certain, ma poitrine va exploser. Les battements de mon coeur sont si violents qu'ils parviennent à devenir douloureux, perturbant également le calme de mon souffle, à la limite de se transformer en des inspirations erratiques.  
Incapable de lui répondre, je me contente alors d'un hochement de tête affirmatif, une fièvre s'emparant de mon visage sous l'anticipation de l'acte à venir.  
OoO

Je l'aperçois acquiescer, la peau rose. Il semble s'être abandonné pleinement à mon jugement, son corps légèrement penché en direction du mien, s'offrant délibérément à toutes mes envies. L'impression de domination me submerge soudain, alors que je le sens, mon coeur ne soutient plus son rythme ordinaire, frappant mon torse dans des battements irréguliers.

J'essaie d'oublier ma raison un instant, de me concentrer uniquement sur mes sensations, de me remettre doucement dans le même état d'esprit que celui que je prônais sur le toit de l'école, ce jour où il m'a embrassé.

Ah… Fuji est réellement une beauté exquise. J'en étais plus ou moins conscient, mais actuellement cette vérité me frappe de plein fouet, alors que sa bouche naturellement rosée s'écarte lestement, que ses joues colorées soulignent dans un contraste saisissant le bleu céruléen de ses prunelles, les mèches caramelles bataillant sur son front.

J'ai envie de l'embrasser. Je le comprends dorénavant, sa présence m'attire inexorablement à lui, comme deux aimants inséparables, deux moitiés d'âmes qui se retrouveraient. Je veux son être à mes côtés, ses regards et ses rires mélodieux, la douceur de sa peau et ses paroles rassurantes…

Mes lèvres se rapprochent, lentement… Avant de se presser délicatement contre leurs jumelles.

Aussitôt, mon coeur s'emballe de plus belles ; une explosion soulagée, un feu d'artifice puissant, qui transportent ses pulsations au travers mon corps dans un fouilli incompréhensible, faisant vrombir le sang de mes veines, hérisser les poils de mes bras dans des milliers de frissons.

C'est agréable… Mes lèvres glissent contre l'épiderme rebondie et je me sens presque incapable de m'arrêter. Ce baiser n'est pas plus passionné que le précédent, néanmoins je le laisse s'étendre sur la durée, dans une langueur tiède.

Les mains de Fuji se frayent un chemin à travers mes mèches brunes, la sensation de ses doigts caressant mon cuir chevelu faisant se décupler les frissons contre mon épiderme. Sa bouche vient se plaquer plus fermement contre la mienne, alors qu'il se hisse sur la pointe des pieds afin d'écraser nos lèvres avec plus d'impact. Surpris, mes yeux s'ouvrent un instant, avant de saisir la beauté touchante de ses paupières closes, de son visage détendu. Une nouvelle vague chaleureuse s'empare de mon corps, tandis qu'en l'observant, j'ai l'impression que notre baiser l'apaise profondément ; comme si l'embrasser était la solution à tous ses maux.

Puis, dans une expiration brûlante, ses lèvres se détachent des miennes. L'océan apparaît de nouveau, langoureux, se plongeant dans mon regard en l'emportant dans ses profondeurs.

Dans ses yeux, je me sens aimer. La sensation est complètement différente de celle de mes parents, là, je ressens son amour, romanesque, dédié à ma seule personne.

Impulsivement, je presse rapidement mes lèvres contre les siennes, reconnaissant, avant de me retirer.  
Ses mains demeurent emprisonnées dans ma chevelure, le bout de ses doigts glissant paresseusement parmi mes mèches brunes alors que sans m'en rendre compte, mon bras soutient sa taille afin qu'il ne perde pas l'équilibre.

Nous restons silencieux quelques secondes, nous observant paisiblement du regard, appréciant la redescente des battements de nos deux coeurs, qui ralentissent tout en gardant un rythme soutenu.

Son souffle frôle mes lèvres à la cadence de sa respiration, longue et profonde, comme soulagée. Je reste muet encore un instant, puis murmure :

\- … C'était agréable.

Il me sourit. Un vrai sourire, loin de ceux qu'il fabrique afin de se protéger du monde l'entourant. Il est maladroit et découvert, profondément joyeux et reconnaissant. Je me sens emporté par cette image heureuse que je n'ai jamais aperçu sur le visage de Fuji, une vision qui le rend attendrissant, particulièrement adorable.

\- … Qu'entends-tu par… agréable ? Renvoie t-il malicieusement.

Je souffle du nez, appréciant la répartie taquine.

\- Tes lèvres sont douces…

Je les presse rapidement, reprenant par la suite :

\- … Chaleureuses…

Un autre baiser, plus long cette fois-ci.

\- … Et elles font battre mon coeur. Conclus-je dans un léger sourire.

Il semble gêné par la déclaration. Ses pommettes rougissent dans une étendue incarnat, roulant jusqu'à son oreille découverte. L'océan de ses yeux paraissent fixer avec surprise ma bouche, avant que je ne comprenne son étonnement…

Je suis en train de sourire. Moi qui n'étire jamais la commissure de mes lèvres, voilà que je lui souris pleinement, dans une affection manifeste, entièrement dédiée à sa personne.

\- … Merci… Répond t-il soudain en chuchotant.  
\- Pourquoi ? Questionnais-je étonné.

Ses mains glissent le long de mon cuir chevelu, pour atterrir gracilement autour de ma nuque.

\- C'est le plus beau compliment que l'on m'a fait jusqu'à présent.

Je reste muet, incapable de répliquer face à la douce remarque. Lentement, Fuji se décolle de son emprise, reposant ses talons au sol avant de reculer d'un pas. Ses yeux me fixent de la tête aux pieds, sûrement dans le but de saisir l'image inédite que lui renvoie mon corps, puis sa voix androgyne reprend, plus assurée :

\- Tezuka… Est-ce que tu veux bien devenir mon petit-ami ?

J'écarquille les paupières, médusé, avant de reprendre rapidement une contenance.

Evidemment, il allait poser la question. Je l'ai embrassé, plusieurs fois, et même complimenté.  
En regardant sa silhouette, les sensations de nos baisers se remémorent au travers de mon coeur, et dans une inspiration je déclare :

\- Je ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être amoureux, Fuji. Mais si tu acceptes d'être patient, alors avec toi, je veux bien apprendre.

Un rire attendrissant glisse par-delà sa bouche, flottant mélodieusement jusqu'à mes oreilles. Il me sourit sincèrement, encore, avant de s'approcher une nouvelle fois de mon buste. Ses mains viennent soudain réorganiser l'allure de ma coiffure, de mes vêtements, qui devaient sûrement être un chaos total, puis la voix androgyne m'intime avec douceur :

\- Je serais le plus patient des petits-amis. Je vais te montrer tout ce qui fait chavirer mon coeur, et je suis sûr qu'ainsi, un jour, tu arriveras à me dire que toi aussi, tu m'aimes.

Il rehausse mes lunettes d'un geste délicat, avant de saisir ma paume.

\- … Mais pour l'instant, Reprend t-il, Est-ce que ça te gêne de me tenir la main en public ?

Aussitôt, je secoue la tête négativement ; je n'ai jamais été impressionné par le jugement d'autrui. Je me fiche de ce que peuvent penser les étudiants du collège, ou même le club de tennis.

Alors, tout en continuant de me sourire, il me tire vers les terrains du club, se hâtant pour ne pas louper le début de la pratique.

Et malgré les regards ahuris des élèves tout autour de nous, mes yeux demeurent incapables de quitter la magnifique vision de la silhouette de Fuji. 

* * *

**Ta da da daaaaaam !**

 **Ah, ah ! Depuis plusieurs chapitres c'est un peu Noël avant l'heure, avouons-le. (Côté Perfect Pair du moins)  
** **Je suis donc très heureuse de vous annoncer... Que Tezuka et Fuji forment désormais officiellement un couple ! *throws flowers everywhere* C'est donc le premier couple à se former dans cette histoire, mais vous verrez que rien n'est encore gagné !  
** **J'espère que vous allez aimer la changement d'attitude des deux personnages. Je pense sincèrement que l'amour rend plus doux, du moins en compagnie de l'être aimé, et c'est vraiment quelque chose que je veux développer avec Tezuka ; ce n'est qu'un adolescent, (malgré l'aura intimidante) et ce genre d'évènements devraient le rendre heureux au point de se détendre un peu. Mais enfin, ce n'est pas encore totalement le cas !**

 **Je vous retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre dix-sept ! Sur notre Trio Atobe/Perfect/Alpha. J'espère que vous avez aimez ce chapitre, et vraiment n'hésitez pas à commenter, même une phrase, pour me donner votre avis sur cette histoire !**

 **Prenez soin de vous, merci de me lire, on se retrouve très vite !**

 **Je vous embrasse.**


	17. Chapitre 17 : Tirage au sort

**Bonjour tout le monde, je vous retrouve pour le chapitre 17.**

 **Ce chapitre concerne tous les personnages, et signe officiellement le début des compétitions. Je voulais mettre une note un peu plus légère dans ce chapitre, (évidemment quelques soucis vers la fin, vous me connaissez je suis incorrigible) mais pour tout vous avouer j'ai eu énormément de mal avec ce chapitre. Je suis un peu écoeurée aujourd'hui, j'ai eu énormément de mal à écrire, et peut-être que j'aurais dû attendre un jour de plus pour poster ce...torchon... Toutefois je déteste être en retard, ça me fait affreusement culpabiliser... Du coup, je vous laisse ces pages. Honnêtement je ne sais pas ce que ça vaut, j'espère sincèrement que j'ai juste eu un gros manque de confiance en moi et que cela va vous plaire..**

 **Je vais à présent répondre aux commentaires :**

 **Youki Minaco :**

 _ **Hello sweetie, thank you so much for the review! I hope you're perfectly recovered now!**_

 _ **Je suis énormément heureuse d'apprendre que le chapitre de la déclaration te plaît ! À chaque fois que j'écris un instant romanesque entre Fuji et Tezuka, je me demande toujours si ça va te plaire ! Je suis désolée pour l'asenceur émotionnel, mais je t'avoue que je suis également soulagée de constater que leur conversation et l'officialisation de leur couple ont provoqué autant d'émotions chez toi, ah ah ! Tezuka fera beaucoup d'efforts, tu verras ! J'espère que la suite des évènements te plairont !**_

 _ **Thank you to be there since the begining! Take care of you!**_

 _ **See you soon, Youki!**_

 **Akadream :**

 _ **Coucou camarade !**_

 _ **Ne t'inquiète pas pour le petit message, ça me fait tout de même plaisir merci ! Je suis contente que le chapitre de voir que tu apprécies le chapitre ! C'est clair qu'avec toutes la tristesse qu'on a vu dans les précédents on avait besoin d'un peu de douceur hahaha!**_  
 _ **J'espère que tu aimeras l'évolution de leur relation, en attendant je te laisse avec ce chapitre !**_

 _ **À très vite, et merci pour ton commentaire !**_

 _ **Bisous Aka'**_

 **Bien... Je vous laisse donc avec ce chapitre que je refuse de relire. On se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

Atobe lit une nouvelle fois ses fiches, confortablement installé à l'intérieur de sa limousine. À sa droite, silencieux, Kabaji fixe la rue au travers des vitres teintées. Le trafic est agité, les voitures se croisant sur la route tout en laissant des traînées colorées et fugaces.

Ils sont tous les deux en chemin vers le lieu où les premiers tirages au sort se déroulent. Là-bas, Atobe n'espère piocher aucune équipe en particulier (de toute façon, pour gagner il faut toutes les vaincre), seulement, une certaine appréhension le saisit lorsqu'il pense à Rikkaidai. Tomber d'entrée de jeu sur les Rois du circuit collégien peut s'avérer être fatal.

Néanmoins outre ce léger détail, le capitaine de Hyotei est confiant. Affreusement confiant ; après tout, il a entraîné son équipe dur comme fer, cette année il parviendra à remporter le trophée, il mènera Hyotei jusqu'au podium National. Il en est persuadé.

L'automobile file sur les routes goudronnées, frôlant un trottoir où deux adolescents circule d'un pas rapide.

Tezuka regarde la limousine passer à côté de lui, plissant les yeux en devinant le possesseur de l'engin.

\- … Vraiment tu aurais pu m'en parler, Tezuka. Reprend Oishi qui était manifestement engagé dans une longue tirade.

Le capitaine s'intéresse de nouveau à son coéquipier, qui fronce les sourcils avec agacement. Depuis qu'ils sont partis, son ami ne peut s'empêcher de lui reprocher des tas de choses au sujet de sa relation avec Fuji. Cependant, dès les premières réflexions, Tezuka avait tourné la tête, se plongeant dans ses pensées (liées à la compétition à venir) plutôt que de l'écouter se plaindre. Actuellement toutefois, il a parfaitement saisi la fin de la phrase du vice-capitaine, et alors, souhaitant mettre un terme à son agitation apparemment inépuisable, il déclare :

\- Tout ce qui concerne Fuji et moi ne te regarde pas, Oishi.  
\- Comment ? S'offusque le joueur de double en écarquillant les yeux, Je suis ton meilleur ami, si tu tombes amoureux j'estime légitime que tu me mettes au courant !

Tezuka rehausse ses lunettes en essayant de canaliser son irritation. Ce qu'Oishi peut avoir la tête dure parfois !  
Après tout, cette histoire ne le concerne pas ; ce n'est pas lui qui embrasse Fuji, ni celui qui passe du temps en sa compagnie. Pourquoi lui donner des explications dans ce cas ?  
En jetant un nouveau regard en direction du vice-capitaine, Tezuka remarque un éclat brillant dans les iris d'émeraudes. Soupirant face à la mine de chien battu, il accorde de ce fait :

\- Je l'affectionne beaucoup. Nous venons tout juste d'officialiser notre relation, ne t'emportes pas.

Oishi cligne des yeux à la remarque. Il pensait que le couple s'était formé depuis bien longtemps, seulement qu'il le cachait jusqu'alors.  
Aussitôt, l'énervement s'apaise. Le joueur de doubles continue sa marche en silence tout en observant son ami qui lui, demeure toujours aussi impassible qu'à l'accoutumée.

Pour le vice-capitaine, l'idée que Tezuka puisse tomber amoureux était impossible. Il pensait que son ami ne s'intéresserait jamais à la romance, du moins, pas avant la fin du Lycée. Aussi, selon son ressenti, il croyait résolument que le capitaine de Seigaku épouserait une jolie jeune femme, calme, intelligente et travailleuse.

Le choc qui s'est abattu sur lui lorsque Fuji et Tezuka sont apparu près des vestiaires main dans la main avait alors été phénoménal.

En couple, si tôt, et avec un garçon de surcroît ! À ce moment-là, Oishi s'était demandé si finalement, il connaissait réellement son meilleur ami… Car après tout ce temps partagé en sa compagnie, il parvenait encore à se tromper en tout points.

Alors il continue de le fixer de ses émeraudes pendant leur balade. Comme si son regard pouvait traverser la peau diaphane pour lire à travers son coeur…

Cependant Oishi doit se rendre à l'évidence : Tezuka lui file entre les doigts.

\- … Est-ce que c'est toi qui t'es déclaré ? Demande-t-il soudain d'une voix prudente.

Ils s'engagent dans une nouvelle rue, se faufilant parmi la cohue avec aisance.

\- Non, c'est Fuji.

Au loin, plusieurs uniformes scolaires se démarquent de la foule, se regroupant au niveau d'un grand bâtiment isolé, au bout de la rue.

\- … Il ne t'a pas forcé la main j'espère ?

Leurs pas ralentissent, alors que Tezuka lance un regard noir en direction de son vice-capitaine.

\- Jamais il ne ferait une chose pareille. Assène-t-il froidement, Maintenant arrêtons cette conversation ; nous devons nous mettre en condition pour le tirage au sort.

Oishi obéit instantanément, gêné d'avoir froissé son ami. Gardant le silence, il lui emboîte le pas jusqu'à l'entrée à quelques mètres, là où la foule de collégiens commence à pénétrer rapidement.

Le vice-capitaine reconnaît quelques uniformes, certains visages familiers… mais également beaucoup de nouveaux joueurs. Tezuka et lui se placent derrière deux jeunes garçons, attendant patiemment leur tour afin de pouvoir entrer dans le bâtiment. À chaque nouveau pas, Oishi ressent l'appréhension croître à l'intérieur de lui… Et si Tezuka piochait Rikkaidai…? Ou Hyotei…?  
Lorsqu'ils arrivent enfin dans le hall, Oishi lance un regard paniqué en direction de son capitaine… Qui ne lui rend pas.

Le renommé joueur de Seigaku ne se laisse pas impressionner par un simple tirage au sort. Pour lui, cette étape signifie simplement le début des compétitions ; désormais il devra entraîner son équipe de plus belles et se concentrer uniquement sur les matchs à venir.

La salle choisie pour l'événement ressemble à un amphithéâtre. Des tables sont installées sur plusieurs étages d'escaliers, où déjà beaucoup d'élèves sont installés, tandis qu'en bas des marches centrale se situe un bureau, sur lequel repose la boîte des tirages au sort. Derrière elle, un tableau, et Tezuka en descendant jusqu'à une place disponible, lit calmement le graphique dessiné au feutre.

Tout en s'asseyant, Oishi à sa droite, il essaie de retenir tous les noms des équipes qu'il distingue au travers des courbes manuscrite, comptant déjà le nombre de club qu'ils devront affronter afin d'atteindre la finale.

\- Oh, Tezuka, content de te voir par ici.

Le capitaine fait volte face en direction des escaliers, où il aperçoit l'imposant vice-capitaine de Rikkaidai s'avancer en sa direction, le visage dur.

\- Tu n'es pas avec Yukimura ? Remarque Tezuka.

Sanada s'assit à la table un cran plus bas, saluant au passage Oishi d'un signe de la tête.

\- Non, il est occupé.

Tezuka garde le silence. L'absence du surnommé "Fils de Dieu" est étrange, mais si son vice-capitaine ne souhaite pas en parler, alors il ne lui forcera pas la main. Après tout, leurs histoires ne le concernait en aucun cas.

\- Est-il malade ? Questionne cependant Oishi.

Le capitaine de Seigaku lance un regard piqué à son ami, qui semble l'ignorer, son attention totalement saisie par l'allure impressionnante de Sanada. Le vice-capitaine de Rikkaidai replace fermement sa casquette contre son crâne, avant de concevoir :

\- Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas venir aujourd'hui.  
\- Quel dommage ! Ne me dis pas qu'il s'est défilé en sachant que je serais là ? S'exclame une nouvelle voix.

Les trois adolescent se tournent en direction du ton impérieux, distinguant l'arrogant Atobe en compagnie de son cher acolyte, Kabaji.

\- Foutaises. Gronde Sanada, Yukimura ne recule devant rien ! Et sûrement pas devant toi !

Le Roi de Hyotei s'assoit impoliment sur la table du vice-capitaine, toisant son visage austère de ses yeux de faucons.

\- Alors ça veut dire qu'il lui ai vraiment arrivé quelque chose de grave, Susurre-t-il, Sinon il serait ici parmi nous.  
\- Dégage de là Atobe. Ordonne l'Empereur, une fureur dans les yeux.

Il ne se déplace pas pour autant, continuant de fixer le regard fougueux soutenant le sien. Il pensait pouvoir parler à Yukimura aujourd'hui, et peut-être ainsi regagner sa sympathie… Néanmoins le seul représentant de Rikkaidai s'avère être Sanada, et au vu de l'air renfrogné de ce dernier, Atobe devine aisément que l'équipe aux vestes d'or cache certainement quelque chose au sujet de leur capitaine.

\- Tu ne pourras pas le protéger éternellement Sanada, j'espère que tu en es conscient.  
\- Ça suffit ! S'exclame le vice-capitaine en se levant de sa chaise, Occupes-toi de tes affaires, et si tu ne te déplaces pas alors c'est moi qui le fait !

Rapidement, il se faufile parmi les chaises avant de descendre quelques marches supplémentaires, sans adresser un dernier regard ni à Tezuka, ni à Atobe.

Ce dernier en le voyant fuir soupire bruyamment, puis prend sa place sur la chaise vacante, indiquant à Kabaji de s'asseoir près de lui d'un signe de la main.

\- Et toi alors Tezuka, tu deviens quoi ? J'espère que ton équipe est au niveau cette année. Taquine le Roi de Hyotei en changeant de cible.

Oishi lance un regard angoissé à son capitaine, appréhendant sa réaction devant l'attaque frontale de l'audacieux Atobe. Toutefois, impassible, il répond :

\- Seigaku n'a aucune faille cette année.  
\- Oh, je vois, je vois… Acquiesce le Roi de Hyotei avant de rire, Tu as même recruter un jeune talent paraît-il…  
\- Les nouvelles vont vites. Accorde simplement Tezuka d'un calme olympien.

Le vice-capitaine de Seigaku observe l'échange en se tordant les doigts sous la pression. Il ne serait jamais capable de tenir tête à Atobe comme Tezuka le démontre actuellement. Parfois, il a l'impression de vivre dans un monde différent ; différent de celui de Tezuka, d'Atobe ou même de Sanada… De ces collégiens si sûrs d'eux qu'ils affrontent l'adversité avec une facilité déconcertante.

\- Et toi, tu es toujours un coeur à prendre ? Questionne soudain Atobe, l'oeil farouche.

Oishi déglutit lentement, retenant de justesse un hoquet de surprise. Il laisse sa complète attention se diriger en direction des prunelles de Tezuka, pensant y trouver un surprise… Qu'il ne distingue pas.

\- C'est inapproprié Atobe. Nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler de ça.

Le Roi de Hyotei semble intéressé par la remarque. Un sourcil hautain se hausse, la commissure de ses lèvres s'étend dans un sourire narquois. Lentement, il apporte sa main sur la table près de Tezuka, laissant ses doigts traîner sur le bois mat tout en déclarant d'un ton charmeur :

\- Ne le prends pas comme ça. Tu sais, j'étais très intéressé par Yukimura ces derniers temps, mais je pense finalement que tu ferais un petit-ami beaucoup plus approprié. Nous sommes liés l'un à l'autre, toi et moi.

Le vice-capitaine de Seigaku rougit et détourne les yeux. Le charisme d'Atobe est impressionnant, si la remarque lui avait été destiné, il se serait certainement laissé emporter par la panique.  
Tezuka cependant, n'accorde aucune émotion nouvelle à son vis-à-vis, conservant son masque de stoïcisme qui perturbe quotidiennement plus d'un étudiant.

\- Ne te ridiculise pas ainsi Atobe, ça ne te ressemble pas.

À la remarque, le Roi de Hyotei se tait aussitôt. Sa main se décolle du bois, se frayant un chemin dans sa chevelure d'or alors qu'il tourne le dos au capitaine fièrement. Tezuka a raison, ces petites manies qu'il a développé afin de séduire ses proies ne lui ressemblent pas. Oishitari lui répète sans cesse également… Peut-être devrait-il sincèrement revoir son comportement, penser à un substitut à son manque d'affection… Comprendre réellement qui il est et ce qu'il souhaite obtenir.

Le silence retrouvé parmi les trois collégiens, ils n'attendent seulement quelques minutes avant d'apercevoir les organisateurs du concours pénétrer dans la salle. Des hommes mûrs, d'un certain âge, qui descendent dans des foulées rapides les escaliers menant jusqu'à la boîte des tirages au sort.  
Derrière le large bureau, l'un d'eux observe rapidement les tables grimpant jusqu'à la sortie de la salle, avant d'amener le micro qu'il tient dans sa main au niveau de sa bouche.

\- Chers collégiens, bonjour. Pour les nouvelles équipes participant à ce tournoi régionale, je rappelle le déroulement de l'évènement d'aujourd'hui ; pour toutes autres informations concernant le tournoi, je vous invite à vous renseignez auprès du formulaire d'inscription. Bien, pour aujourd'hui, nous allons procéder aux tirages au sort des matchs, c'est-à-dire que chaque équipe viendra piocher un numéro au hasard, et le club qui sortira le numéro correspondant sera son adversaire pour le premier tour. Après, vous connaissez la suite ; d'après le schéma derrière moi, les gagnants s'avanceront vers les finales tandis que les perdants seront éliminés. Seuls les quatres premières équipes pourront participer au tournoi national, et, j'insiste sur un point important, la quatrième équipe ne peut se qualifier qu'après avoir affronté la cinquième et sixième équipes, qui seront les seules à obtenir des matchs de rattrapage. Est-ce que tout est clair ?

Les élèves acquiescent à l'unanimité. Un deuxième organisateur extirpe alors de son sac une liste qu'il pose sur le bureau face à lui. Après avoir saisi le micro de son acolyte, il s'exclame :

\- Bien, nous commençons tout de suite les tirages au sort. Première équipe convoquée ; St-Rudolph !

Un jeune homme au teint hâlé se lève de sa chaise. Tezuka le reconnaît, il s'agit d'Akazawa, le capitaine. Il l'observe descendre les marches d'une allure détendue, alors qu'une note lui vient subitement à l'esprit ; le petit frère de Fuji joue désormais pour cette équipe. Ils doivent faire attention à St-Rudolph.

D'un geste décontracté, le capitaine plonge sa main dans la boîte et en retire rapidement un numéro.

\- Le 3 ! S'exclame l'organisateur alors qu'un de ses collègues note le nom de l'équipe sur le tableau derrière lui, Deuxième club à être appelé, Hyotei !

Des murmures s'élèvent alors qu'Atobe frôle l'épaule d'Akazawa, qui monte les escaliers afin de retourner à la sa place. L'arrogant Keigo prend son temps, savoure l'attention qu'il obtient rien que par l'évocation de son équipe. Que tous ces pauvres collégiens tremblent, Hyotei vaincra cette année.

Avec une assurance absolue, il tire un numéro avant de le brandir dans les airs, à la vue de tous. Un silence pesant s'installe, avant que l'organisateur ne déclare :

\- Hyotei, numéro 6 ! Prochaine équipe à être appelée, Rikkaidai !

Cette fois-ci, les murmures deviennent un brouhaha incohérent. Les champions du circuit collégien, les vestes d'or… Beaucoup plus vendeur qu'Atobe.  
Ce dernier, agacé par l'intérêt provoqué par les numéro un national, tamponne discrètement l'épaule de Sanada lorsqu'ils se croisent. Ce dernier lui lance un regard assassin, mais poursuit néanmoins sa route jusqu'au bureau des tirages au sort. Là-bas, il tire rapidement le numéro 5, puis remonte sans faire plus de cérémonie ; il n'est pas un garçon théâtrale comme le Roi de Hyotei, se donner en spectacle ? Très peu pour lui.

Fudomine, une équipe inconnue jusqu'alors sont les prochains. Plusieurs équipes descendent lorsque leur nom est énoncé, certains grimaçant en découvrant leur numéro, d'autres laissant aller leur joie, tandis que la plupart se contente de piocher et retourner à leur place discrètement.

Puis après une dizaine de minutes, l'organisateur appelle Seigaku. D'un pas assuré, Tezuka s'élance alors dans les escaliers, descendant jusqu'au bureau avec une mine impassible. Rapidement, il plonge sa main dans la boîte avant de remuer les bouts de papier restant, puis d'en extirper un d'un geste sec.

Lorsque l'organisateur annonce son numéro, il n'a pas besoin de regarder le tableau derrière lui pour deviner l'équipe qu'ils affronteront.

Les premiers matchs seront contre Fudomine.

OoO

Atobe passe la porte du bâtiment, avant de cligner des yeux rapidement à cause du changement de clarté. Enfin, les compétitions débutent. L'équipe jouant contre Hyotei sera la première à se faire écraser, et il compte bien garder cet esprit combatif jusqu'aux finales !

Regardant à droite, puis à gauche, il distingue d'abord Sanada se frayer rapidement un chemin parmi la foule, d'une marche pressée qui ne lui ressemble pas. Aussitôt, Atobe pense à l'absence de Yukimura… Qu'il loupe ainsi les tirages au sort, cela l'inquiète, il n'a jamais vu le capitaine de Rikkaidai manquer à son devoir, et la façon dont son " _petit toutou_ " a répondu aux provocations qu'il lui a faite ne parvient qu'à augmenter sa suspicion.

Peut-être devrait-il contacter Yukimura de nouveau dans les jours qui suivent… ? Après une longue réflexion, Atobe décide qu'il l'appellera uniquement si le capitaine de Rikkaidai sera absent aux prochains matchs.

Puis, à gauche, il aperçut une scène qui le surprit intensément.

Tezuka, saluant Oishi d'un signe de la main alors qu'il cède sa place au génie de Seigaku. Ce n'est pas la venue de ce dernier qui étonne Atobe, mais ce que provoque sa présence autour du stoïque capitaine.

Il sourit. Ses lèvres sont étirées dans un sourire discret, tandis que déjà les doigts diaphanes viennent courir dans la chevelure brillante de son joueur.

Atobe cligne des yeux un instant, s'assurant qu'il ne rêve pas… Mais Tezuka dépose soudain un délicat baiser sur la joue de porcelaine, et le Roi de Hyotei faillit s'étouffer dans un sursaut.

\- Kabaji, c'est terrible, Tezuka a un petit-ami et pas moi !  
-... Usu.

Ahuri, le capitaine s'avance vers le couple d'un pas rapide, souhaitant rapidement mettre au clair cette surprise des plus inattendues.  
En apercevant la silhouette impérieuse s'avancer vers lui, Tezuka pose sa main sur l'épaule de Fuji, l'amenant légèrement vers lui dans une impulsion protectrice. Le génie, dont le bras se presse contre le torse de son amant, soulève les yeux en direction du visage impassible, perplexe. Il n'attends pas une minute de plus avant de comprendre la raison de ce geste soudain ;

\- Tezuka, c'est donc pour cette raison que tu ne voulais pas me répondre tout à l'heure ! S'exclame la voix arrogante du Roi de Hyotei.  
\- Bonjour Atobe. Déclare gentiment Fuji, pas le moins du monde impressionné.

Aussitôt, Keigo reprend une contenance. Il inspire profondément, tentant de garder sa dignité, sa fierté intactes et ainsi ne pas réagir de façon ridicule.

\- Bonjour, je suppose qu'à présent tu n'auras plus besoin de ma demeure ?

Fuji laisse aller un rire, avant de secouer la tête négativement. Tezuka, toujours sur ses gardes, resserre son emprise sur l'épaule du génie. Ils ont prévu de passer le reste de l'après-midi ensemble, mais apparemment, Atobe n'est pas de cet avis.

\- Est-ce que tu as quelque chose d'important à me dire Atobe ? Commence d'un ton neutre le capitaine de Seigaku, Car sinon nous sommes pressés.

Le Roi de Hyotei note rapidement le geste protecteur de Tezuka. De quoi avait-il peur au juste ? De lui ? Pourquoi ?

Dans une réalisation brusque, Atobe comprend soudain l'image qu'il renvoie aux autres depuis le début de l'année. Celle d'un garçon prêt à tout pour séduire. Il en était plus ou moins conscient, mais jamais jusqu'à maintenant il n'avait saisit l'ampleur que cela représente.

Tezuka est effrayé qu'il lui vole son amant. Il est désormais synonyme de briseur de couple.

Alors, âcre, il décide de les saluer avant de rejoindre sa voiture. Décidément, tout ce qu'il avait entrepris dans sa vie sociale jusqu'à aujourd'hui se révèle à présent comme ses pires décisions.

Séduire, plaire, attirer coûte que coûte l'attention d'un garçon talentueux, se jouer de lui et le quitter lorsque son amour le lasse… Atobe comprend dorénavant les mots d'Oshitari. Il avait été une sale ordure. Cette façon qu'il avait eu de tromper l'amour de ses amants, ce n'était pas digne, c'était irrespectueux, et ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

Finalement, l'excuse du manque d'affection ne peut justifier ses actes passés, beaucoup trop cruels.

En montant dans la limousine, il fixe Kabaji assis en face de lui, la seule personne prête à le suivre envers et contre tout.

Alors, lentement, il se mit à se dévoiler à son ami d'enfance.

OoO

Sanada se presse dans le hall de l'hôpital. Plus besoin de demander à l'accueil, maintenant il sait pertinemment où se trouve Yukimura.  
Délaissant l'ascenseur, il préfère grimper rapidement les escaliers du bâtiment, essayant d'ignorer l'odeur médicamenteuse se dégageant des couloirs qu'il aperçoit.

Puis, arrivé au troisième étage, il s'engage en direction de la chambre de son ami. Il salue poliment le personnel hospitalier qu'il croise, détourne le regard quand il distingue certains patients, avant de pénétrer dans la chambre au nom du capitaine de Rikkaidai.

Aussitôt, la seule chose qui attire son attention sont les cheveux aux reflets indigo reposant contre l'oreiller blanc. Il s'avance lentement, captivé par les boucles soyeuses, pour finir par s'asseoir à côté du lit mécanisé.

\- Comment se sont déroulé les tirages au sort ? Demande Yukimura d'une voix faible.

Sanada retient une grimace. Son ami n'a pas pu venir aujourd'hui car il s'était de nouveau évanoui après avoir passé une radio. Son médecin lui a alors interdit de quitter l'hôpital, et le vice-capitaine, en constatant actuellement l'apparente faiblesse de ce garçon qu'il a toujours profondément admiré, ne peut empêcher une vague de tristesse s'emparer de son coeur.

\- Il n'y aura aucun problème pour les premiers matchs.  
\- Sanada… Souffle soudain Yukimura en fuyant son regard, Aucun diagnostic n'a été prononcé, mais j'ai bien peur de devoir laisser Rikkaidai entre tes mains pour ce tournoi.  
\- Ne dis pas ça-  
\- Genichirou. Sois réaliste, j'ai sûrement quelque chose de grave.

Le vice-capitaine serre les dents pour s'empêcher de le contredire une seconde fois. Il veut nourrir de l'espoir, croire en son rapide rétablissement, néanmoins la pertinence de Yukimura le glace. Plus les examens médicaux avancent, et plus son médecin fronce les sourcils. Sanada se dit alors que, comme toujours, son ami a sûrement raison.

Manquant cruellement d'éloquence face à cette réalisation, l'Empereur préfère tendre la main. Il dirige ses doigts contre la poitrine de son ami, la couvrant au niveau de son coeur par dessus les draps blancs.

Yukimura ferme lentement les yeux, soudainement épuisé, se laissant apaiser par la chaleur diffuse de la large paume hâlée, alors que dans une expiration il murmure :

\- … Je suis désolé de te causer du soucis.

Complètement abattu, Sanada retient ses larmes tout en le regardant s'endormir paisiblement.

* * *

 **Et voilà, fin de la torture. Ce chapitre 17 est terminé, et heureusement, j'ai hâte de l'oublier et de passer au chapitre 18.**

 **La note de fin prévoit les prochaines problématiques du chapitre Alpha Pair qui va suivre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.  
En attendant, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur cette histoire, et même sur ce chapitre, je sais qu'il est bien nul, ah ah.**

 **Merci de me suivre, je ferais mieux la semaine prochaine je le promets ! ! En attendant prenez soin de vous, merci d'être là, je vous embrasse.**


	18. Chapitre 18 : Syndrome de Guillain-Barré

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour mon retard ! Je suis tombée malade cette semaine, une sacrée angine, je n'ai même pas le coeur de vous en parler.**  
 **Je voulais me motiver à écrire pour poster tout de même le chapitre en temps et en heure, mais... Je n'y suis pas parvenue.**

 **Aujourd'hui c'est le nez complètement bouché et coubaturé jusqu'aux chevilles que je me suis forcée à taper ce 18ème chapitre ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire !**

 **Je vais à présent répondre aux commentaires :**

 **Youki Minaco :**

 _ **Hello sweetie, thank you for the review!**_

 _ **En ce qui concerne Atobe, c'est vrai, je voulais surtout que ce chapitre puisse mettre en avant son envie de changer. Je suis contente de savoir que l'initiative te plaît, et pas d'inquiétudes, Kabaji et lui sont justes amis, hahaha!**_  
 _ **À propos de Sanada, tu pourras lire plus de choses à son sujet dans ce chapitre, j'espère que ça pourra se lier au comportement qu'il a eu dans le chapitre 17!**_  
 _ **Et pour la relation Tezuka/Fuji, merci beaucoup, la semaine prochaine je vais essayer de te montrer de nouveaux détails à propos de leur relation! J'espère que tu aimeras l'évolution de ce couple, en tout cas je vais tâcher de bien expliquer leur relation! Pour Oishi, je le trouve insuportable, c'est malheureux mais la façon dont j'écris son personnage dans cette histoire est également la façon dont je perçois dans Prince of Tennis hahahaha**_

 _ **Thank you, I'm always happy to see you in the reviews section. I hope you will continue to enjoy this story!**_  
 _ **Take care of you,**_  
 _ **See you soon, Youki!**_

 **Koneko-Chan :**

 _ **Coucou !**_

 _ **C'est mignon d'avoir commenté sur le site, merci ! Je suis super soulagée de savoir que tu as apprécié ce chapitre malgré mon gros post bad en le publiant hahaha! J'ai un peu répondu à ton commentaire dans nos conversations, mais je voulais te remercier publiquement.**_  
 _ **Ce qui me rassure c'est que tu as bien saisi l'ambiance du dernier chapitre, je me dis du coup que peut-être, il n'était pas si horrible que ça au final hahaah. Je suis contente de savoir que apprécies la relation de Sanada et Yukimura malgré toute la douleur et le désespoir qui les innonde. J'espère du coup que tu vas aimer ce chapitre 18 !**_

 _ **Merci une nouvelle fois, peut-être à bientôt si tu commentes de nouveau sur le site ! Bonne lecture !**_

 **Voilà, je vous laisse à présent avec ce chapitre 18. Il est un peu pesant, j'espère cependant qu'il va vous plaire. On se retrouve plus bas !**

* * *

Ce qui m'exaspère, ce n'est plus tellement l'attente, ni même la batterie de tests qu'on m'inflige quotidiennement. Moi qui ce qui m'agace, c'est de connaître par coeur chaque couloir, chaque escalier et chaque salle de ce fichu hôpital.

Je pourrais fermer les yeux et me balader librement à l'intérieur de l'édifice. Je pourrais faire évacuer les patients à la place du personnel hospitalier si il y avait un incendie.

Je pourrais peindre les murs blancs dans toutes leurs ressemblances et particularités.

Pourtant, ça ne fait qu'une maigre semaine que je séjourne ici, que j'apprends à discerner les différentes infirmières au premier coup d'oeil, et que je patiente jusqu'à l'annonce de ma maladie.

Parce qu'évidemment, mon médecin ne s'est pas encore prononcé sur le sujet.

Néanmoins, il a tout de même affirmé que je devais m'inquiéter de ma situation. Alors j'en suis donc arrivé à ce stade ; je panique pour une cause inconnue, je dois craindre une affection sans pouvoir déterminer ni son nom, ni sa cause.  
Je doute que ce soit très professionnel de sa part, d'angoisser son patient de la sorte, toutefois plus les jours avancent et plus je me doute qu'il ne s'attendait pas à autant d'examens médicaux. Peut-être avait-il pensé éluder le mystère de ma maladie en peu de temps. Manifestement, nous devons encore nous armer de patience, lui et moi.

Cependant, au fil des radios, des prises de sang, ou tout autre horripilant test, je comprends peu à peu l'ampleur de ce qui s'abat sur mon corps. Au départ, je pensais sûrement à un cancer, dorénavant je m'attends à quelque chose de beaucoup plus méconnu. Après tout, si j'étais vraiment atteint d'un cancer, mon médecin l'aurait plus ou moins rapidement diagnostiqué.

En tout cas, cette petite enquête mise de côté, mon corps lui me joue encore des tours.  
Hier, il se mouvait parfaitement, j'avais presque l'impression d'être guéri, d'avoir cauchemardé les douleurs, les picotements, et mon évanouissement. Aujourd'hui en revanche, j'ai énormément de difficultés à mouvoir mon bras gauche. Je ressens l'intégralité de son poids, des kilos de muscles qui tire, tire vers le sol ce long membre que je n'avais jamais imaginé si lourd jusqu'alors.  
J'ai souvent besoin de ma main droite pour pouvoir le soulever parfaitement. Un handicap inédit, qui m'angoisse, qui me laisse imaginer le pire pour le lendemain.

Heureusement, Sanada est là. Il vient à chaque fin de cours, me détaille le déroulement de la pratique en vu des compétitions à venir, puis demeure en silence à mes côtés. Souvent, il perd de son éloquence, se contentant d'un regard solide, d'une main tiède contre mon épaule. Il s'égare dans ses pensées et j'en devine leurs fondements ; la peur, l'inquiétude, l'anxiété.  
Sanada se tait lorsque ma voix déraille, il reste muet quand pris de fatigue, je m'écroule sur le lit d'hôpital que l'on m'a assigné. Il ne me contredis pas, ne combat pas mes mots, mais il est présent quoique je dise, fasse. Je ne sais pas si dans les jours à venir, ce sera toujours le cas, mais pour l'instant, Sanada me rassure énormément.

Néanmoins, ses paroles autour du tennis commencent à m'irriter. C'est une léger ressentiment, mais je ne peux l'ignorer. Les championnats arrivent, et moi je suis à l'hôpital, la vie en équilibre sur le fil de la mort. Je voudrais croire à un rétablissement rapide, mais le regard de mon médecin m'offre des vues de séjours beaucoup plus longs et douloureux. C'est pourquoi, le tennis, pour l'instant, j'ai du mal à en parler. Je ne sais même pas de quoi sera fait demain, alors il est parfaitement inutile de me projeter dans mon avenir sportif. J'aimerais fortement que cela reste ma priorité première, mais la fatigue et la peur ont prit le dessus sur mon domaine de pensée.

Actuellement, je suis à la fenêtre de la chambre que j'occupe. Une infirmière vient tout juste de m'y accompagner, après un énième examen médical.  
J'observe silencieuse la neige fondre sur le goudron du parking. De la hauteur à laquelle je me tiens, les passants semblent aussi petits qu'un livre de poche, fourmillant à différentes vitesses et directions, s'élançant parfois vers l'hôpital, parfois vers les profondeurs des routes. J'envie leur liberté un instant, avant de centrer mon attention sur les arbres au loin.  
Ils sont à présent complètement dépourvu de feuille. Nus, faibles, combattant pourtant le froid dans une stature des plus assurées, je me rends soudain compte qu'ils abordent la même situation que la mienne, prêts à en découdre devant l'adversité, afin qu'au printemps, leurs bourgeons fleurissent de nouveau.

Quelqu'un disait " Si tu n'as pas connu l'hiver, alors tu ne comprendras jamais la chaleur du printemps".

Peut-être que ce n'est pas faux…

OoO

J'ai l'impression que ma mère est sur le point d'éclater de rage. C'est étrange, avec toute sa sévérité et sa contenance, je ne l'ai jamais senti si colérique et agressive. Je la pensais maître de ses actes, de ses émotions ; je découvre alors qu'elle est aussi capable de lâcher prise.

Mon père, elle et moi, sommes installés dans le bureau du médecin de Yukimura. Le problème ne vient en aucun cas du discours du docteur, mais bien de la cinquième personne occupant la pièce.

La maternelle de Seiichi.

Maintenant qu'elle est aussi proche de moi (à seulement quelques centimètres de ma chaise), je ne peux m'empêcher de la détailler du regard, de contempler les reliefs de son visage dans un mélange curieux de fascination et d'aversion. C'est vrai, Yukimura lui ressemble beaucoup. C'est un fait, je ne peux le nier, surtout lorsque les boucles voluptueuses de ses cheveux indigo rebondissent gracilement contre son épaule, ou quand dans un caprice elle détourne la tête, découvrant ses prunelles céruléennes pailletées d'azur. Elle est bel et bien sa mère, aussi cruelle qu'elle puisse l'être. C'est désolant de s'en rendre compte aussi vivement, de détruire l'espoir qu'au fond, en l'aimant si peu, elle aurait pu ne pas l'avoir enfanté, cependant son dos se redresse, et dans sa stature je remarque tout le charisme impressionnant de mon ami d'enfance.

Elle lui a transmis de jolis charmes, une beauté saisissante, pourtant elle l'humilie et le rejette. Ils se ressemblent énormément, mais elle continue de lui faire du mal. Que cherche-t-elle donc à haïr dans ce cas ? Son fils, ou elle-même ?

Ses yeux se plantent dans les miens un instant. Une frayeur étrange s'empare de moi l'espace de quelques secondes, avant que la voix féminine me ramène à la réalité en déclarant ;

\- D'ailleurs Docteur, ce garçon ne devrait pas être ici ; je tolère déjà la présence de ses parents, je ne comprends pas pourquoi je devrais le laisser participer à ce rendez-vous, (Son visage se tourne complètement, me toisant lorsqu'elle continue :) À moins que tu veuilles dire quelque chose ?

J'arrête vivement d'un geste de la main le mouvement de ma mère, prête à bondir.

\- Vous vous comportez comme une enfant gâtée Madame, n'oubliez pas que je suis également responsable de votre fils, tout comme mes parents.  
\- Oh, et dans quelle mesure ?  
\- Madame Yukimura, calmez-vous je vous prie. Intervient le docteur d'une voix sereine.

Je m'attends à une nouvelle réflexion, mais elle détourne le regard, obéissant.

\- .. Bien, Reprend le médecin, Comme je le disais plus tôt, je vais devoir vous faire signer quelques documents afin de garder votre fils dans cette hôpital pour les mois à venir.  
\- Quel intérêt ? Renifle-t-elle de façon hautaine, Vous n'arrivez pas à déterminer la cause de sa sois-disant maladie, pourquoi devrais-je vous payer pour le garder ici ? Ce simulateur me fais perdre beaucoup trop d'argent.  
\- Comment pouvez-vous parler ainsi de votre fils ? Attaque soudain ma mère dans un regard furieux.  
\- Calme. Ordonne mon père en repoussant son visage d'un geste de la main.

Le docteur garde le silence un instant, patientant jusqu'à ce que les tensions s'apaisent. Ses yeux voyagent d'un faciès à l'autre, s'attardant sur le mien quelques secondes avant de me sourire.

\- Madame Yukimura, si je vous demande une telle démarche, c'est parce que nous avons enfin diagnostiqué la maladie de votre fils.  
\- Mais bien sûr. Ironise-t-elle.  
\- Laissez-moi finir, (Ses iris s'assombrissent lorsqu'il reprend :) Ce fut vraiment compliqué de comprendre la ou les causes infligeant de telles douleurs à votre fils. Nous avons exécuté énormément d'examens médicaux cette semaine, peut-être même trop pour l'équilibre mental du petit Yukimura. Mais il y a une heure, le verdict est tombé ; votre fils est atteint du Syndrome de Guillain-Barré.

Je papillonne des yeux, perplexe. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Est-ce grave ?  
En observant discrètement mes parents, je remarque qu'ils sont tout aussi incrédules que moi. Peut-être que cette maladie n'est pas répandue ?

\- Et ça veut dire quoi votre charabia ? Demande la mère de Yukimura, désagréable.

Le docteur ignore l'insulte, préférant ouvrir l'un de ses tiroirs de bureau afin d'en extirper plusieurs documents, tous reliés par une agrafe.  
Délicatement, il dépose le dossier face à la mère de Yukimura, avant d'expliquer de sa voix sereine ;

\- Toutes les informations concernant le SGB sont consultables dans ces feuilles. Mais en prenant de très gros raccourcis, histoire que vous ayez une rapide idée de ce que représente ce syndrome, c'est une maladie inflammatoire du système nerveux périphérique. Il s'agit donc d'une maladie auto-immune, et ce qu'implique le terme auto-immune -mais là aussi en prenant de grossiers raccourcis, c'est que dans le cadre du cas du petit Yukimura, ses nerfs sont attaqués par son propre système immunitaire.  
\- … Ses propres nerfs sont la cause de sa maladie…? Questionnais-je d'une voix faible.  
\- Non, pas exactement. Une nouvelle fois, en simplifiant la chose, une bactérie a pris la forme des structures présentes sur les nerfs de ton ami, on parle de mimétisme moléculaire. Donc, pour se défendre contre cette bactérie, l'organisme attaque ses propres nerfs par des auto-anticorps -des anticorps qui sont dirigés contre soi-même. C'est cette "attaque" qui provoque cette déficience au niveau de la conduction nerveuse de ton ami.

Je suis complètement dérouté. Les mots du docteur sonnent comme une langue inconnue.  
Fébrile, je fais volte-face. Au vu de l'air sinistre de mon père, j'ai l'impression que lui au moins a très bien saisi les propos du médecin.  
À ma droite, la mère de Yukimura apporte les feuilles sous ses yeux. Je l'observe curieusement lire en silence certaines lignes, s'attardant manifestement sur quelques schémas, et contre toute attente, je semble apercevoir sur son visage, au fur et à mesure de ses découvertes, une gravité, une inquiétude que je ne pensais jamais lire sur les traits glaciales de cette femme.  
Son arrogance s'évapore alors qu'elle abaisse les feuilles jusqu'à ses genoux. Le visage dur, elle fixe le docteur en face d'elle, avant de questionner de sa voix neutre ;

\- L'attaque se porte sur l'axone ?

Je fixe le médecin, perdu. Qu'est-ce qu'un axone ? Je pense que la mère de Yukimura a trouvé cette information parmi les lignes d'explications fournies par le docteur.  
Ce dernier d'ailleurs, soutient le regard de la femme avec un sérieux intimidant. Ses mains prennent la peine de d'extirper de nouveaux documents, hors de l'un de ses tiroirs, avant qu'enfin il ne lui réponde ;

\- Oui, c'est exact.

Aussitôt, la mère de Yukimura repose les feuilles sur le bureau en face d'elle, puis fait volte-face en ma direction. Ses yeux se plongent dans les miens, puis dans ceux de mes parents, alors que le timbre habituellement féminin ordonne avec une raideur ;

\- Je suis sérieuse, j'aimerais que vous quittiez cette pièce. L'état de mon fils ne vous concerne pas, vous n'en avez pas non plus la garde et je pourrais très bien vous accusez d'enlèvement pour l'avoir ôté de mon foyer. J'aimerais finir cet entretien seule à seul avec le Docteur Tenma, partez.

La main de ma mère se pose lourdement contre mon épaule, tandis que déjà j'aperçois mon père se lever de sa chaise et saluer le médecin. D'un geste expert, la main maternelle me guide et soutient mes pas jusqu'à la sortie du bureau, alors que, incrédule, je continue d'observer la pièce derrière moi, l'air grave du professionnel sanitaire, et les reliefs osseux de la mère de Yukimura.

Dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, le personnel infirmier nous dirige vers une salle d'attente. Durant le trajet, mes yeux naviguent entre le profil de mon père et celui de ma mère, cherchant inlassablement une information sur leur visage, des explications au sujet de ce fameux… Syndrome de Guillain-Barré. Cependant, nous arrivons dans la pièce blanche, nous nous installons silencieusement, et aucun d'eux ne me révèle quoique ce soit à ce sujet.

Alors, je rejoins leur mutisme. Mon visage se braque, mon regard fixe un point lointain, absent. Certes, je n'ai pas très bien compris la définition que le docteur m'a fait du Syndrome de Guillain-Barré, néanmoins, j'ai entendue l'essentiel ; elle touche le système nerveux. Yukimura risque gros, ses jours ne sont plus certains…

La réalisation m'apporte soudain de vives visions, épouvantables, mettant en scène le corps inerte de mon meilleur ami, étendu sur son lit d'hôpital et branché à d'abominables machines, tandis que ma main s'approche de son visage en tremblant, touche sa peau, avant de réaliser à quel point celle-ci est glacée par la mort.

Immédiatement, un sursaut me saisit et je plaque instinctivement ma main contre ma poitrine, ressentant à travers mon pull les battements irréguliers de mon coeur. Des frissons d'effroi parcourent ma nuque, ma mâchoire tremble l'espace de quelques secondes.

\- Reste maître de toi-même Genichirou, à partir de maintenant tu dois rester fort pour aider ton ami. Intervient tout à coup mon père d'une voix sévère.

Je tourne la tête, perplexe… Puis comprends.

Les visages de mes parents ne sont pas secrets, ils essaient seulement de rester dignes et solides face à l'adversité. Je sais qu'ils aspirent à éduquer mon frère et moi-même dans cette voie, et je leur serais fidèle jusqu'à ma mort, seulement, à cet instant précis, malgré l'envie de paraître aussi inébranlable que mon père, je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir ma faiblesse d'esprit ; mes craintes, mes angoisses, ma désorientation… Tout se mélange et s'abat sur moi de façon impitoyable.

Je m'en rends compte, je n'ai que quatorze ans.

Je veux devenir aussi loyal, juste et fort que mon père, m'appliquant ainsi à réussir à l'école, à me surpasser dans chaque discipline que j'entreprends, à rester fidèle à mes amis et aux personnes qui importent…

… Seulement parfois je me retrouve complètement désarmé face à des obstacles de la vie qui s'imposent à moi alors que je n'ai pas le vécu nécessaire pour les affronter.

Je devrais être assuré et prêt à m'endurcir afin de rassurer et soutenir Yukimura, cependant je me sens pris au dépourvu, faiblard, et complètement apeuré.  
En distinguant le regard de mon père, je comprends soudain qu'il attend une réponse de ma part. Respectueux de l'enseignement de mes parents, je finis par hocher la tête affirmativement. Il détourne alors les yeux, se fermant une nouvelle fois sur lui-même, et alors que je pensais retrouver l'angoisse du silence, ma mère attire soudain mon attention d'une voix calme :

\- Est-ce que tu as compris ce que le docteur a dit, Genichirou ?

Je la regarde. Sa main vient coiffer furtivement l'une des mèches de mes cheveux, probablement le seul geste affectueux qu'elle se permettra aujourd'hui.

\- Pas vraiment. Avouais-je en espérant comprendre davantage la nature du syndrome.

Je la vois hésiter un instant, peut-être à la façon de m'annoncer les choses, ou à celle de me les expliquer. Puis, après une profonde inspiration, elle se lance ;

\- Expliquons ça de façon imagée, d'accord ? Imagine, donc, qu'il y a un bocal rempli d'eau, et que dans celui-ci tu trouves des tas de poissons rouges. Ils sont tous constitués de la même façon, et ils ont besoin de chacun d'entre eux pour pouvoir vivre normalement. Imagine maintenant, qu'un autre poisson rouge arrive dans le bocal. Il ressemble énormément aux autres poissons, mais en réalité ce n'en est pas un, il n'a pas la même constitution qu'eux. Perturbant leur équilibre, imagine maintenant que des coquillages attaquent le faux poisson afin de sauver les autres. Ils attaquent, mais le faux poisson s'accrochent aux vrais. Ainsi, les coquillages finissent par blesser les vrais poissons en tentant de les sauver et de détruire l'intru.

Je reste silencieux un instant, essayant d'intégrer l'image dans mes pensées. Lentement, comme en reconstituant un puzzle, je tente de faire le lien entre l'histoire de ma mère, et la maladie de Yukimura. Les poissons… Perturbés par un faux poisson… Qui finissent par se faire blesser par des coquillages responsables de leur sécurité…  
Tout à coup, le discours du médecin crépite vivement dans ma mémoire, et je questionne :

\- … Les poissons, ce sont les nerfs de Yukimura n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Oui, les poissons sont ses nerfs, le faux poisson la bactérie, et les coquillages les auto-anticorps. Ecoute Genichirou, c'est très imagée, et plutôt grossier, mais j'aimerais que tu comprennes l'ampleur de ce qui arrive à Seiichi.  
\- Je sais maman, il peut… arriver le pire.  
\- C'est pour cela que je te demande de rester fort. Intervient soudain mon père d'une voix autoritaire, Chérie, je pense qu'il a compris maintenant, laisse le à ses pensées.

Ma mère hoche la tête affirmativement, puis détourne le regard. Je suis de nouveau seul, silencieux, à fixer un point lointain de la salle d'attente… Dans un mutisme complet.

OoO

La mine imperturbable de mon visage n'est qu'une façade. J'acquiesce à chaque information, à tous les détails, et les horreurs que peuvent provoquer le Syndrome de Guillain-Barré, paraissant composé et calme, alors que, intérieurement, j'ai envie de m'écrouler en sanglots.  
Le Docteur Tenma, seul dans la chambre que j'occupe, m'explique depuis une bonne heure l'étendue de ma maladie. Sa provenance, ce qu'elle est, comment elle fonctionne et ce qu'elle peut provoquer sur mon corps. J'ai mis du temps à comprendre ce qui s'abat sur moi, mais maintenant j'ai toutes les informations en tête.

Je peux mourir. Comme ça, simplement, alors que les médecins s'occupent de mon corps, le stabilisent et lui fournissent un traitement. Ma vie va maintenant se résumer à une infinie partie de roulette russe, mon coeur entre les griffes de la Faucheuse.

Apparemment, je vais devoir accepter une bonne dose de médicaments. Des perfusions, d'après le médecin, et même des piqûres. Plusieurs fois par jour.

Je me sens complètement dépassé par ce qu'il m'arrive. Je savais que c'était grave, mais je ne pensais pas que la maladie soit aussi rare, aussi instable, aussi potentiellement mortelle.  
Il continue de me parler, de m'expliquer les prochains mois à vivre au sein de l'hôpital, mais ses mots paraissent loin de moi, comme si les sons et les formes se heurtaient contre une vitre étanche m'entourant. J'ai l'impression de voir ma vie se dérouler à travers un écran de cinéma, alors que mes oreilles bourdonnent, tremblent si fort qu'elles laissent un bruit sourd tambouriner jusqu'à mon crâne. Mon regard tressaute, les couleurs deviennent troubles, tandis qu'à chaque battement de paupières j'ai l'impression de faire un pas en arrière, de m'éloigner encore un peu plus du docteur, qui parle, parle, parle, s'étend en échos et en mots, en définitions et en charabia, son visage m'apparaissant comme une peinture difforme.

Mais soudain, entre d'autres clignements, il me semble tout à coup extrêmement proche, et c'est la main qu'il pose contre mon épaule qui me fait aussitôt sursauter, revenant brutalement à la réalité.

\- Yukimura-Kun, je crois que tu es en train de nous faire une déréalisation.  
\- Une… une quoi ? Bredouillais-je en essayant de reprendre mes esprits.

Sans me répondre, il dépose un dossier contre la petite table de nuit présente à côté du lit dans lequel je me trouve, avant de fixer son regard dans le mien, rassurant.

\- Rien, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est normal. Lorsqu'on apprend un événement grave, il peut arriver de sentir le monde qui nous entoure comme de l'ordre de la fiction. Tu es choqué, je ne te le reproche pas, mais j'aimerais que tu essaies d'intégrer la vérité. Tout le personnel hospitalier est là si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, même de parler.  
\- Oui… Merci. Accordais-je en essayant de conservant un semblant de dignité.  
\- En attendant, Dit-il en s'éloignant de moi, Dans ce dossier tu as toutes les informations concernant ta maladie. Je t'invite à t'y référer si tu n'as pas entièrement saisi ce que je t'ai dévoilé, et également à m'en parler si quelque chose t'échappe. Bien, je vais maintenant devoir te laisser, il faut que je m'occupe des prochaines démarches.

Ses pas se pressent vers la sortie de la chambre, avant qu'il ne disparaissent dans l'embouchure du couloir.

Pendant de longues minutes, je demeure seul, figé, mes yeux scrutant le vide avec autant d'efficacité que des paupières closes.  
Peu à peu, je réalise le futur à venir, les épreuves qui risquent de m'attendre, ainsi que toute la douleur physique que je vais devoir apprendre à endurer.  
Mon coeur se serre, une angoisse me saisit violemment, mon bras inerte semblant dorénavant peser l'intégralité du poids de mon corps, comme un supplice, une alerte, celle de me préparer au pire et d'anticiper la cohabitation entre Guillain, et moi.

Dans le désespoir, j'éprouve alors tout à coup une combativité terrible, une colère, une haine, si ardente, puissante, violente, que je ressens soudain l'envie furieuse de me réveiller le lendemain, de me battre, et de m'accrocher de nouveaux à mes rêves.

Je ne peux pas participer au tournoi régional mais peu importe, les nationales m'attendent. Sanada portera Rikkaidai jusqu'à l'or, et j'achèverai la passe de nos trois victoires nationales consécutives.  
Ce corps tremblant deviendra solide, puissant et musclé. Mon esprit sera victorieux et impitoyable.  
J'embrasserai ma jeunesse, buvant jusqu'à l'ivresse toutes ses offrandes afin de rattraper les mois de douleur que je m'apprête à vivre.

Comme les arbres par-delà la fenêtre de cette chambre, je pourrais fleurir de nouveau. "Si tu n'as pas connu l'hiver, alors tu ne comprendras jamais la chaleur du printemps".

Alors viens te battre Guillain. Je t'attends. 

* * *

**Fin de ce chapitre 18 !**

 **J'ai fais beaucoup de recherches sur le Syndrome de Guillain-Barré. J'ai pas mal de difficultés à comprendre toutes les particularités de la science (au sens large du terme haha) mais je tente malgré tout de sonner le plus juste lorsque je parle de cette maladie. Surtout lorsque c'est le docteur Tenma qui en parle, ça serait facheux qu'il dise une ineptie. D'ailleurs, ce nom n'est pas anodin, c'est un clin d'oeil au manga Monster, où le personnage principal est un brillant chirurgien ; le docteur Kenzo Tenma. Voilà, maintenant vous savez, haha.**

 **Aussi, je me suis beaucoup plus attardée sur les sentiments de Sanada car je trouve ça assez pertinent de présenter le ressenti d'un proche face à ce genre de situations. Je ne vois pas souvent ça dans les histoires que je lis, et je trouve ça dommage, après tout, si demain un être cher venait à tomber gravement malade, vous aurez sûrement des réactions qui ont tout à fait lieu d'être soulignées. Mais je m'égare, haha.  
À propos de Yukimura, en lisant beaucoup de textes officiels à son sujet, je me suis dis qu'il était le genre de personnes à devenir plus fort devant l'adversité. Plus le problème est grave, et plus il sera prêt à combattre. Je l'imagine ainsi, et je suis certaine que c'est son hospitalisation qui a créé cet adolescent cruel prêt à terrasser ses adversaires sur les terrains de tennis. Malgré tout, la note de combativité avec laquelle j'ai cloturé ce chapitre ne signifie pas qu'il va toujours agir ainsi. Il lui falait seulement un moyen d'accepter la réalité, et il l'a trouvé en se motivant à guérir. La combativité cependant, ne pourra pas toujours lui permettre d'affronter la douleur, alors j'aimerais que vous soyez prêt à lire des lignes assez noires à partir de maintenant. En tout cas, pour les chapitre Alpha Pair.**

 **Pour une personne malade, j'ai beaucoup parlé dites-moi haha. Je vous laisse, on se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 19, concernant la Perfect Pair.**

 **En attendant, merci d'être là, n'hésitez pas à commenter et partager cette histoire à vos amis si elle vous plaît. D'ici là prenez soin de vous, je vous embrasse.**


	19. Chapitre 19 : Questionnement

**Bonjour tout le monde, c'est moi !**

 **Je suis de retour avec le chapitre 19 ! Bientôt le vingtième chapitre, et accessoirement, un dossier Word dépassant les 200 pages... J'ai bientôt écris l'équivalent d'un roman, vous vous en rendez compte ? Ça me choque, ahah!**

 **Samedi j'ai assité à la finale mondiale de patinage artistique, à Marseille. Je suis passionnée de patinage artistique depuis de nombreuses années et c'était l'un de mes rêves. Je sais que c'est un peu hors sujet, mais de voir tous les patineurs que j'admire patiner sous mes yeux m'a donné beaucoup d'inspiration. Il faut maintenant que j'arrive à l'utiliser dans mes écrits... Car j'avoue que depuis plusieurs semaines j'ai l'impression de taper des textes absolument lamentables (La confiance en soi, c'est pas mon fort haha). Enfin, bref ! Dans ce chapitre vous allez avoir deux points de vu sur la relation toute fraîche de Tezuka et Fuji. Plusieurs thèmes vont être aborder, j'espère que ça vous plaira.**

 **Je vais à présent répondre aux commentaires :**

 **Youki Minaco :**

 _ **Hello sweetie, thank you for the review!**_

 _ **Merci de t'être inquiétée pour moi ! Je vais mieux, j'ai juste un petit rhume désormais, donc rien de bien inquiétant !**_

 _ **Au sujet de mes explications quant à la définition de la maladie de Yukimura, ça me soulage de savoir que tu as trouvé ça crédible et compréhensible. Merci beaucoup, c'était un vrai défi pour moi haha!**_  
 _ **Aussi, la réaction de la mère de Yukimura sera mieux expliquée au prochain chapitre sur L'Alpha Pair. Je sais qu'elle semble encore égnimatique, et que ses réactions dans le dernier chapitre étaient étonanntes, mais promis tu auras plus d'informations à ce sujet plus tard !**_

 _ **Je te remercie par rapport aux descriptions que j'ai établi autour de Sanada et Yukimura. Je suis vraiment soulagée et contente de savoir que tu as trouvé leurs réactions pertinentes, et aussi de constater que nous avons le même point de vu vis-à-vis de Yukimura. J'espère que je ne vais pas te décevoir dans les prochains chapitres et que l'évolution de ces deux personnages vont continuer de te plaire !**_

 _ **En tout cas, merci énormément de continuer cette histoire. Le chapitre que tu vas lire à présent est sur la Perfect Pair, alors j'espère qui va te plaire !**_

 _ **Thank you for your concern. I'm feeling better now. Take care of you too!**_

 _ **See you soon, Youki!**_

 **Akadream :**

 _ **Coucou ! Merci pour ton commentaire !**_

 _ **Je suis contente de savoir que l'histoire te plaît toujours autant, merci beaucoup ! T-T**_  
 _ **Vis-à-vis des réactions de Sanada, ça me soulage de constater que tu es en accord avec ce que j'écris, et au sujet de la mère de Yukimura, évidemment tu en apprendras plus dans les prochains chapitres, ahah!**_

 _ **Aussi, je comprends ce que tu veux dire par rapprot à Yukimura. Je suis contente de voir que tu le considère en évolution, et j'espère que je ne vais pas te décevoir dans les prochains chapitres!**_

 _ **Je te laisse lire celui-ci ! Merci encore !**_

 _ **Gros bisous Aka' !**_

 **** **Et voilà, je vous laisse désormais à la lecture de ce Chapitre 19 ! On se retrouve plus bas !**

* * *

Tezuka est naïf.

Fidèle à lui-même, à ses pensées et ses envies, il ne remarque pas le mal autour de lui, semble voler au-dessus de la mesquinerie ambulante et de l'embarras.  
Alors sans aucune pudeur il serre ma main en ville, ses bras entourent ma taille lorsqu'il me croise dans les couloirs du collège, et ses lèvres rencontrent toujours ma joue afin de me saluer, le matin.

Je n'ose pas lui en parler, de son indifférence face au monde extérieur. J'aime le voir si détaché du regard des autres, le sentir complètement à l'aise en ma présence… Cependant, j'ai l'impression qu'en taisant les réactions d'autrui, je m'obstine à lui mentir, et la sensation de culpabilité me dérange de plus en plus.

Car il n'y a pas un seul jour où je ne remarque pas les yeux ahuris ou dégoûtés des élèves autour de nous, leurs murmures, et même le ton qu'ils emploient désormais lorsqu'ils ont à nous parler. Je me fiche de leur jugement, j'ai seulement besoin de Tezuka pour me sentir à ma place, néanmoins, je ne sais pas si lui, pense de même ; si lui aussi il aperçoit le monde extérieur comme je le fais, si il se rend compte des répercussions laissées par nos actes impudiques.

En tout cas une chose est sûre, je dois me résoudre à avouer notre relation à ma famille. L'événement m'angoisse, j'ai peur de décevoir ma soeur, mon frère, mes parents, de leur annoncer ce qu'ils interpréteront comme une mauvaise nouvelle alors que de mon point de vue, c'est tout le contraire. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils pensent de l'homosexualité, je suis effrayé d'apprendre en leur révélant ma situation qu'ils ont été homophobes depuis de nombreuses années… D'entendre les plaintes de ma mère, de voir les yeux troublés de mon frère, ou encore de me sentir humilié par des propos blessants. Peut-être que ces angoisses n'ont pas lieu d'être, et qu'ils seront tout à fait charmé par ma nouvelle relation amoureuse, toutefois, une part en moi ne peut rejeter mon anxiété, surtout lorsque je distingue le dégoût de certains passants à l'égard de Tezuka et moi, dans la rue.

Toute cette haine, je ne la comprends pas. À vrai dire, je ne suis pas certain de la comprendre un jour. Que faisons-nous de mal ? Nous nous tenons la main, et parfois, nous nous enlaçons. Jamais nos lèvres se rencontrent en public, pourtant la foule semble déjà dégoûtée par nos faibles démonstrations d'affection. Où est le problème ? Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas caresser la main de mon petit ami alors que nous sommes assis sur un banc ? Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas murmurer ses secrets à mon oreille et coller son front contre le mien dans un geste complice ? Tant de couples agissent de cette façon, alors pourquoi pas nous ? Est-ce si répugnant d'aimer une personne du même sexe que le nôtre ? Nous ne faisons de mal à personne…

Bien heureusement, pour l'instant aucun propos déplacé n'est arrivé jusqu'à nos oreilles, cependant j'en suis certain, si quelqu'un, étranger ou ami, se permettrait d'insulter Tezuka, alors je serais prêt à rugir, à laisser les mots dépasser ma pensée et brûler la conscience de cet inconnu. Moi vivant, jamais je ne laisserai qui que ce soit blesser Tezuka. J'ai vu ses douleurs et vécu ses peines comme mes propres peines… Je ferais tout pour le protéger, pour conserver le maigre sourire dont il me gratifie parfois, pour préserver son allure impressionnante et son charisme impassible. En aucun cas, je ne souhaite que notre relation fracture de nouveau son bien être, car je l'aime, tout simplement.

D'ailleurs, plus les jours avancent, et plus je me rends compte d'un fait intéressant à son sujet.  
Tezuka me fait aveuglément confiance. Il se fie à mes paroles comme il suivrait un code d'honneur, ne rejette jamais mon point de vue et considère toujours sérieusement mes propos. J'ai l'impression de le sentir vivre au creux de mes doigts, comme un enfant sage écoutant religieusement les dires de ses parents. Je trouve ça attendrissant, son sérieux et son stoïcisme le rendant parfois maladroit, souvent facilement manipulable. Alors, je m'en amuse. Je le taquine, je farce mes mots, j'essaie de le faire rougir en plaisantant, je tente de provoquer une réaction gênée. J'adore voir ses joues se colorer de ce rouge incarnat adorable, lorsqu'en me rapprochant de lui je souffle une mièvrerie près de son oreille. J'aime encore plus la réaction indignée qu'il me sert en reprenant une contenance, s'énervant de mon comportement taquin.

Ses gestes imprévisibles et son honnêteté m'embarrassent souvent, mais de cette façon, j'ai trouvé un moyen de prendre ma revanche. C'est une petite bataille sous-entendue que l'on se livre, pas bien méchante, juste un moyen de renforcer notre complicité.

Actuellement, il est plongé dans la lecture de ses documents pour le club de tennis. Depuis les tirages aux sorts, il est très occupé par la gestion de notre équipe, et s'entretient souvent avec notre coach afin de prévoir le début des compétition avec le plus de prudence possible. Oishi l'accompagne souvent dans ses démarches, et la plupart du temps, le capitaine et son vice-capitaine se rejoigne dans une des classes réservées au club afin de discuter du championnat à venir.  
En tant que simple joueur, je n'ai pas le droit de participer à ces réunions… En théorie. Il est vrai que j'aime observer Tezuka en train de travailler, alors je trouve toujours un moyen de me faufiler dans la classe, d'assister aux conversations au loin, silencieux.

En ce moment, je me laisse bercer par l'image de sa silhouette, assise près d'une fenêtre, et dont la main soutient fermement son visage penché en direction de feuilles éparpillées sur son bureau. Les rayons du soleil viennent illuminer sa peau diaphane, rehaussent la couleur automnale de ses iris. Ses cheveux capricieux se rejettent contre son front dans ses mèches aux reflets bruns olive, une couleur qui m'a toujours paru fascinante, et ses lunettes, fines, accentuent l'air stoïque qu'il dépeint.

Oishi n'est pas présent aujourd'hui, Tezuka relis seulement ses papiers par acquis de conscience. " _Allons-y prudemment_ ", comme il doit certainement penser en ce moment-même.  
Je pourrais donc m'approcher de plus près, m'asseoir en face de lui et me laisser totalement subjuguer par son charme masculin… Mais je préfère demeurer loin de lui pour l'instant, n'osant pas troubler la scène se déroulant sous mes yeux, comme si en m'approchant j'irais déchirer un tableau des plus magnifiques.

Toutefois, je réfléchis à un moyen de le perturber, plus tard. J'aimerais le taquiner un peu, finir ma journée de cours sur une note enjouée. Alors pour l'instant, je le laisse travailler en silence, mais certainement, dans quelques minutes, j'irais le rejoindre, je dérangerais son sérieux, et je pourrais me délecter de ses réactions gênées, ou contrariées.  
Le meilleur scénario se conclurait par un baiser… Mais malheureusement il ne m'embrasse pas beaucoup. Depuis ma déclaration, ses lèvres ne se sont plus jamais posées sur les miennes, préférant le reliefs de mes joues ou de mes tempes. De mon côté, je me retiens de fondre sur lui, car je souhaite lui laisser la liberté d'agir comme bon lui semble ; il n'est pas encore totalement à l'aise avec notre relation, alors j'aimerais qu'il trouve son rythme sans que je le brusque.

Même si évidemment, plus les jours avancent, et plus l'envie de l'embrasser devient furieuse.

J'essaie de détourner le regard de ses lèvres lorsque je me sens tenté, mais ces derniers temps, j'ai de moins en moins de contenance, Tezuka est si attirant, que je ne peux me résoudre à retenir mes pulsions infiniment.

Alors je le taquine. Et plus la frustration se développe, plus les taquineries évoluent.

Aujourd'hui j'aimerais capturer ses lèvres.

OoO

Fuji est espiègle.

Son jeu préféré semble être celui de me troubler, et tous les moyens sont bons ; tirades embarrassants, chatouilles, regards insistants… Il prend un malin plaisir à briser ma contenance, sans que pour autant j'en vienne à le détester. Pire encore, je commence à _apprécier_ cette partie de sa personnalité, surtout lorsqu'après s'être excusé, il laisse ses océans briller dans des éclats de joie lumineux.

Son charme énigmatique se décuple au rythme de ses farces, et plus son charisme m'atteint, plus il m'apparaît comme un être intouchable. Sa beauté me fascine, freine mes démonstrations d'affection. Parfois je touche sa peau alors que, certains jours, j'ai l'impression d'en être interdit. Pourtant j'aimerais me sentir parfaitement à l'aise, laisser mes doigts courir sur l'épiderme laiteux dès qu'une affection m'emporte… Mais je n'y arrive pas encore.

Je vois dans le regard de Fuji qu'il attend certains de mes gestes, qu'il patiente avec tout l'altruisme dont il est capable que je sois celui qui engage le contact physique ; car je sais qu'il ne veut pas m'effrayer.

Car certainement je n'ai pas encore réalisé à quel point il est tombé amoureux de moi.

Je n'ai sûrement pas mesurer toute l'affection dont il a besoin quotidiennement, notre relation étant beaucoup trop récente pour que je sois déjà en symbiose avec ses attentes. Toutefois, je comprends actuellement qu'un geste lui manque, un toucher sur lequel je n'arrive pas à mettre de nom. Quand nous sommes près l'un de l'autre, je lis dans son regard une envie que je n'arrive à discerner, et ça me concerne énormément.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu louper ? Qu'attend t-il de moi ?

J'essaie de trouver des réponses à mes questionnements, néanmoins l'annonce des compétitions occupe énormément mes pensées. Je multiplie les réunions, je gratte des tonnes et des tonnes de papiers dans le but de parfaire une stratégie… Et les jours filent sans que je ne parvienne à soulager Fuji.

Alors, le soir, lorsque je m'allonge sur mon lit, je me rends compte à quel point mes responsabilités me dépassent, rythmant ma vie en empiétant sur ma relation amoureuse naissante.  
Je suppose que Fuji ne m'en veut pas, toutefois je ne peux empêcher un sentiment de culpabilité croître à l'intérieur de ma poitrine, serrant étroitement mon coeur à chaque regard envieux que me lance le génie de Seigaku.

C'est pourquoi je le laisse assister à mes réunions. L'ancien Tezuka, célibataire, aurait refusé catégoriquement sa présence, mais celui que je suis actuellement ne peut se résoudre à le blesser davantage. Oishi et moi supportons donc l'ombre de sa silhouette, loin de nous, tandis que ses yeux ne se décroche pas même une seconde de mon profil.  
Lorsqu'il m'observe ainsi, j'ai la désagréable impression de me sentir mis à nu, néanmoins, je n'avouerai jamais une telle faiblesse ; Fuji possède déjà de nombreuses ficelles sur lesquelles tirer lorsqu'il souhaite me taquiner, autant conserver le peu de dignité qu'il me reste.

Actuellement, je suis complètement pris par mes documents, alors qu'il continue de me scruter au loin. L'équipe que nous devons affronter au premier tour est inconnue dans le circuit, mais nous ne devons pas sous-estimer nos adversaires ; c'est pour cette raison que je tente de m'accorder aux données de notre coach et d'Inui afin de préparer nos premiers matches avec le plus de prudence possible.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'écoule dans cette salle, alors que je rature, écris, lis et me concentre sur mes feuilles. Le soleil semble déjà très bas dans le ciel, rejetant ses dernières lumières sur la cour de récréation, ainsi que sur les derniers élèves quittant le collège avec fatigue et soulagement. Cependant, c'est uniquement lorsque dans sa chute ses rayons se reflètent contre mes yeux, que je m'autorise enfin à abandonner ma tâche, papillonnant des yeux à cause de la clarté éblouissant mon regard.  
J'apporte ma main près de mes prunelles, coupant la ligne lumineuse, tandis qu'en clignant une dernière fois des paupières, je me rends soudain compte d'une présence en face de moi.

\- Eh bien, tu regardes enfin par ici. Déclare Fuji d'une voix ronde.

Je rehausse mes lunettes, contemplant un instant sa silhouette assise, sa main retenant avec flegme son menton gracile. L'océan de ses iris semble rouler par des vagues espiègles, et instinctivement, je rejette mon regard sur le côté, fuyant son humeur taquine.

\- Ah… Reprend t-il, Voilà que tu détournes de nouveau le regard.

Taisant la provocation, mes mains organisent rapidement les documents éparpillés sur le bureau, abandonnant enfin mon travail et aspirant à quitter au plus vite la pièce.

\- Tezuka ? Questionne Fuji d'une voix agacée.  
\- ...Hm ? Finis-je enfin par répondre après de longues secondes.

J'enfonce promptement les feuilles dans mon sac d'école, nettoyant rapidement le bureau dans l'espoir de contourner l'air espiègle de mon petit-ami…

… Ses doigts se resserrent tout à coup fermement contre mon poignet, et tandis que surpris, mes yeux croisent une nouvelle fois les siens, je me fais la soudaine réflexion que je me suis laissé, encore, prendre au piège par ses taquineries.

\- Tezuka pourquoi évites-tu mon regard ? Je ne suis pas assez intéressant ? Peut-être faut-il que je me déshabille pour que tu daignes regarder en ma direction ?

 _C'est ridicule_ ; ce genre de remarques, de la bouche d'autrui, n'a absolument aucun effet sur mon impassibilité. Mais Fuji lui semble avoir le don de provoquer mon malaise, de faire rougir mes joues, de me rendre absolument gêné et impuissant. Comment fait-il…?

Je détourne pour la troisième fois mon regard, priant intérieurement pour qu'il manque d'apercevoir la chaleur colorant mes pommettes. Déglutissant lentement, j'essaie alors de reprendre une certaine contenance lorsque je réponds ;

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Est-ce que tu pourrais lâcher mon poignet ? Nous devons y aller, l'école va fermer.

Mon dos se redresse alors que je me lève de ma chaise. Cependant, la poigne de Fuji demeure ferme contre ma peau. C'est pourquoi, figé dans mes mouvements, je suis contraint de laisser mes iris rencontrer les siens, cherchant une réponse dans sa désobéissance.

Seulement dans l'océan, les vagues ne roulent plus. L'eau semble fade et sombre, triste et délaissée. Je comprends soudain qu'une nouvelle fois, il attendait que je lui offre une affection, et tandis que je m'apprêtais à tenir sa main afin de me faire pardonner, ses doigts me libèrent tout à coup, son corps se déplace rapidement.

\- Désolé, je suis peut-être allé trop loin. Tu as raison allons-y. Répond sa voix voilée de ses vrais sentiments.

Il me dépasse, s'avance vers la porte coulissante, cachant son visage à ma vue, laissant seulement l'image de son dos à la stature gracile, et de ses cheveux volatiles.  
La culpabilité commence à ronger mon coeur une nouvelle fois. Jusqu'à maintenant, les taquineries de Fuji paraissaient seulement comme un jeu auquel il excellait, toutefois, actuellement, je comprends dans une réalisation fautive qu'il ne recherchait que mon affection ; ces contacts physiques que j'ai du mal à lui fournir en abondance.

Je serre les dents, passe mon sac par dessus mon épaule. La conversation que je m'apprête à lancer est particulièrement gênante, mais je me dois de le rassurer. Pour rien au monde j'aimerais perdre le lien que Fuji et moi avons tissé ensemble, et si je continue de taire mes fautes, je risque par conséquent de le faire fuir.

Alors, je m'avance, et lorsque nous nous enfonçons dans les couloirs déserts du collège, ma voix fini enfin par déclarer :

\- Fuji… J'aimerais que l'on parle un peu.

J'aperçois une tension raidir sa nuque, mais il répond tout de même :

\- Oui, qui a-t-il ?

Nous battons vivement des jambes dans les escaliers, descendant rapidement jusqu'au hall de l'établissement. D'un pas soutenu, nous nous enfonçons dans la cour, alors que le coucher du soleil vient éblouir nos regards dans ses rayons orangés.

\- Est-ce que je fais mal les choses ?  
\- Pardon ? Questionne t-il dans un regard surpris.

Nous passons le portail du collège, le vacarme des routes s'étalant en écho jusqu'au bout de la rue que nous empruntons, nous faufilant parmi la cohue avec agilité et habitude.

\- À propos de notre relation… Est-ce que j'agis mal ?

Un long silence vient répondre à ma demande. Lentement, les reflets tangerines des rayons du soleil viennent courir contre les immeubles tout autour de nous, illuminant l'allée par des tons corail, safran, incarnat, soulignant une chaleur contradictoire à la saison hivernale que nous traversons.  
Fuji demeure muet, la brise soulevant ses mèches caramelles dans un ballet envoûtant, et je me surprends à contempler sa beauté silencieuse, l'air penseur qu'il se donne.

Au bout de quelques minutes, toutefois, sa voix finit par m'accorder ;

\- Je ne voulais pas te brusquer, forcer les choses… Mais je suppose que te mentir pour te préserver est certainement pire… Après tout, je ne veux pas que notre relation soit fondée sur le mensonge et les cachotteries…

Une voiture klaxonne en dépassant une moto, le bruit de son moteur vrombissant avec vacarme tandis que nous birfurquons en direction d'une prochaine rue.

\- … Tezuka, Reprend-t-il en abordant une mine sereine, Je crois que je manque un peu d'affection. Je sais que tu fais des efforts, notamment lorsque tu me tiens la main dans la rue, ou même par rapport au baiser matinal que tu t'accordes à offrir à ma joue… Mais parfois, ça ne me suffit pas. Je ne veux pas que tu sois collé à moi, mais peut-être… Peut-être que j'aimerais que tu m'embrasses de temps en temps.

Je vois une timidité éclore dans ses iris, tandis que soudain, j'ai l'impression de me sentir absolument stupide.

Je n'ai plus touché aux lèvres de Fuji depuis plus d'une semaine. Pris par mes responsabilités, par mes doutes liées aux prochaines compétitions, j'ai oublié le plus cruciale ; j'ai délaissé sa bouche, me contentant des rares gestes affectueux que j'ai pris l'habitude de lui offrire.

Seulement Fuji à avant tout besoin de mes baisers avant d'apprécier la douceur de mes mains. C'est évident, et pourtant j'ai oublié l'évidence. Quel petit-ami pitoyable je fais…

Nous continuons de marcher l'un à côté de l'autre, pressant le pas en direction de la demeure du génie de Seigaku. Le soleil s'est couché à présent, laissant la nuit tapisser les derniers mètres de notre chemin de ses vagues d'obscurités.

\- Pardonnes-moi. Annonçais-je après un certain temps, Les championnats m'ont complètement obnubilé, je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes délaissé.

Il me lance un sourire désolé, comme s'il se sentait coupable des excuses que j'ai dû lui fournir.

\- Ce n'est pas grave Tezuka, tu es occupé, je comprends… Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes forcé, agis comme bon te sembles… (Il soupire, avant de murmurer :) Bon sang je savais que je n'aurais pas dû dire ça…

Je le fixe tandis que nous arrivons bientôt à destination. Je considère sincèrement son profil, le charme de son visage, de ses gestes graciles… Et l'espace d'un instant, l'envie de l'embrasser me submerge. Je me rends compte, soudain, de la désillusion dans laquelle je vivais ; je pensais vivre notre relation de couple, je pensais le regarder, mais en réalité j'étais plongé dans mes devoirs.

Maintenant que je l'observe sincèrement, que je m'aperçois réellement de sa présence, les émotions que j'ai ressenti lors de sa déclaration m'envahissent de nouveau, et je comprends enfin la détresse qu'il a pu ressentir alors que je refusais inconsciemment de l'embrasser.

C'est décidé, je dois faire plus attention à Fuji, désormais.

OoO

Je vois le portail de ma maison s'approcher de plus en plus de nous. Tezuka ne m'a toujours pas répondu, et je commence à me sentir coupable, à penser que je l'ai gêné, perturbé.  
Je ne voulais pas lui forcer la main, mais finalement, j'ai l'impression que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'agir de la sorte. Quel petit-ami pitoyable je fais…

Nous arrivons enfin devant le jardin de ma demeure. La nuit est tombée depuis de nombreuses minutes maintenant, seules les lumières du salon reflétant les herbes près de mes pieds.  
Muet, je tente un dernier regard en direction de Tezuka, incertain de la démarche à suivre, de la façon de le saluer avant de rentrer auprès de ma famille.

C'est alors que soudain, tandis que ses iris lavallières plongent dans le bleu de mes yeux, il passe fermement sa main autour de ma taille, rapprochant nos deux bustes dans un geste agile, les faisant ainsi se presser l'un contre l'autre mollement.

J'écarquille les yeux, surpris par l'action inattendue. Mon coeur se met à battre à tout rompre, cognant ma poitrine dans un rythme effréné. Malgré le froid, une immense chaleur semble m'envahir, alors que tout autour de moi, le vacarme des rues se tait, les images s'effacent, laissant uniquement la présence de Tezuka envahir mon esprit embrumé.

Son visage se penche, se rapproche, et je me retrouve pendu à ses gestes, dépendant de ses actions, complètement envieux d'un baiser.  
Ses yeux me bercent encore quelques secondes, profitant certainement de l'image troublée qu'affichent mes prunelles, puis, enfin, il assouvit ma délivrance, pressant délicatement ses lèvres contre les miennes avec tendresse.

Des milliers de frissons roulent contre ma peau tandis que mon coeur bat si fort qu'il semble tambouriner dans mes oreilles. Complètement pris au piège, je me laisse guider par le mouvement langoureux de ses lèvres, les frictions qu'elles apportent me faisant rougir de plus belles.

Il poursuit son baiser, encore quelques secondes, encore quelques caresses… Avant de se retirer.  
Ses bras me libèrent, son visage s'éloigne, le froid se colle de nouveau à ma peau. J'ai envie de le retenir et de l'embrasser une seconde fois, mais je sais que je dois me contenter de cette démonstration d'affection pour le moment.

\- Je vais faire plus attention à toi à partir de maintenant. À demain.  
\- À...à demain. Parvins-je à formuler tandis que sa silhouette s'éloigne dans l'obscurité de la rue.

Je passe mes doigts contre ma bouche, instinctivement, profondément heureux et soulagé par notre baiser, avant de faire volte-face…

… Et de tomber sur l'image de ma grande soeur au pas de la porte d'entrée, ahuris.

* * *

 **Ta da da daaam! Fin de ce Chapitre 19 !**

 **J'ai envie que Fuji murisse de plus en plus. C'est un personnage que je souhaite réellement faire progresser, de telle sorte qu'à la fin de cette histoire vous vous dites "Il a tellement changé !". Evidemment, c'est un peu mon but pour tous les personnages, mais j'avoue avoir de grands projets pour Fuji. Aussi pour Yukimura.**

 **C'est pourquoi dans ce chapitre, j'ai voulu qu'il se questionne vis-à-vis du regard des autres, sans pour autant qu'il n'assume plus sa relation. Il souhaite en parler à sa famille comme vous avez pu le lire... Mais j'ai bien peur que cela se fasse plus rapidement que prévu hahah. J'espère que cet aspect de l'histoire vous plaît.**

 **Je n'ai plus grand chose à vous dire je vous avoue... Alors je suppose qu'il serait peut-être mieux que je vous laisse sur ceci.**

 **N'hésitez pas à commenter et partager cette histoire, même si vous ne l'avez jamais fait jusqu'alors, et merci de me suivre !**

 **On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le 20ème chapitre ! Sur notre Trio !**

 **D'ici là prenez soin de vous, je vous embrasse.**


	20. Chapitre 20 : La compétition commence !

**Bonjour, c'est moi, je suis de retour avec le 20ème chapitre !**

 **Désolée pour l'heure tardive à laquelle je le poste, j'ai eu une journée super chargée aujourd'hui, alors j'ai dû taper ce chapitre sur mon téléphone en continu entre mes différentes activités, c'était la panique totale ahahah !  
**

 **Dans ce chapitre nous allons beaucoup parler d'Atobe, puis un peu de La Perfect Pair et de l'Alpha. Je commence enfin à vous montrer une image de l'Atobe de la fin de Teenage Love, celui qui aura également progressé comme tous les autres personnages. J'espère que ce tournent va vous plaire !  
**  
 **Je vais à présent répondre aux commentaires :**

 **Youki Minaco :**

 _ **Hello sweetie! Thank you for the review!**_

 _ **Je comprends tout à fait ton inquiétude vis-à-vis de la position de Tezuka dans cette histoire. Comme toi, j'ai souvent vu Fuji être désigné comme un garçon bravant les règles, et Tezuka comme celui qui pense énormément à l'image qu'il renvoie à autrui, et à sa famille. Cependant, je pense que Tezuka est surtout un garçon qui se moque du regard des autres. Je m'explique : Je trouve qu'il est un garçon très assuré, avec une façon de penser qui lui est propre et surtout, une imunité contre l'effet de foule. Par exemple, je n'image pas Tezuka acquiescer à une pensée que soutient la société si il n'a pas réfléchi par lui-même à la question. C'est pour moi, ce genre de personne qui réfléchi énormément par lui-même et donc se fiche complètement de ce que peut penser les autres. Du coup, dans ma logique, si il est amoureux... Et bien il aimera sans se poser de question sur l'image qu'il renvoie autour de lui, ah ah ah! Mais évidemment ne t'inquiète pas, il y pensera également à sa famille dans les prochains chapitres, après tout c'est normal d'être angoissé à l'idée de révéler ça à ses parents (et de peut-être les décevoir, comme tu l'as si bien souligné!). En ce qui concerne Fuji, même si il remarque le regard des passants, il les défie tout de même, puisqu'il ne cache pas sa relation avec Tezuka ! Disons juste que contrairement à lui il se pose un peu plus de questions! J'espère que mon explication t'as éclairé ? J'espère que cet initiative de ma part va te plaire en tout cas !**_

 _ **En ce qui concerne leur relation, et le fait de satisfaire son amant, je suis contente de voir que tu es en accord avec moi ! Merci beaucoup ça me fait plaisir. J'espère que l'évolution de leur couple va continuer de te plaire, et évidemment au prochain chapitre sur la Perfect Pair tu verras la confrontation entre Fuji et sa famille !**_

 _ **Je te remercie énormément pour tes encouragements ! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de lire de tels mots, je suis réellement heureuse de te voir commenter chaque semaine, merci beaucoup d'être là!**_

 _ **Thank you, again. I hope this story will remain interesting for you!**_

 _ **See you soon, Youki, take care of you!**_

 **Koneko-Chan :**

 _ **Coucou ! Merci pour ton commentaire !**_

 _ **Je suis contente de voir que ce chapitre t'as plu malgré le gros manque de confiance en moi que j'ai eu en le postant. Je t'avoue que ce côté un peu "amorphe" au niveau des sentiments étaient voulu pour les raisons que tu as souligné. Le choc rend souvent hermétique à toute autre émotion, mais évidemment maintenant que la révélation a été intégré, il va falloir s'attendre à beaucoup plus de sentiments dans les prochains chapitres !**_

 _ **Merci une nouvelle fois de m'avoir lu et de commenter ! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire!**_

 _ **À très vite, gros bisous!**_

 **Et voilà, je vous laisse à présent avec ce chapitre vingt. On se retrouve plus bas !**

* * *

L'eau est paisible. Elle recouvre la peau laiteuse dans ses vapeurs chaudes, silencieusement, calmement, apaisant les tensions du corps étendu qu'elle retient.  
Une mousse délicate, aux effluves discrètes, la recouvre avec légèreté tandis que le réceptacle d'ivoire l'entourant aborde une tiède température.

Atobe lâche un soupir de contentement. Ses yeux se perdent un instant au travers des blanches fumées vaporeuses, tentant inconsciemment de trouver une inspiration relaxante dans le paysage qui l'entoure. Dans quelques heures, il devra se rendre sur le lieu des premiers matchs, la compétition commençant en début d'après-midi. Cependant, malgré le conditionnement qu'il devrait s'infliger à l'égard de cette dernière, il ne peut s'empêcher de penser une nouvelle fois aux événements passés ; à sa chasse à l'amour, à ses gloires de séduction.

Les mots de Tezuka résonnent souvent dans son esprit, comme une prise de conscience qui se répète inlassablement, lui infligeant les souvenirs de son comportement odieux.  
Évidemment, chercher à séduire sans aimer en retour n'est pas la solution contre son manque d'affection ; le fait d'avoir multiplié les conquêtes le prouve.  
Alors Atobe s'est confié un long moment à son ami d'enfance, Kabaji. Le grand garçon n'a émis aucune protestation, il ne l'a pas non plus conseillé. À vrai dire, il s'est seulement contenté de hocher la tête affirmativement de temps en temps, écoutant les patiemment de son visage neutre les peines de son ami.

Atobe a apprécié cet échange... À sens unique. De se révéler, de mettre des mots sur son malaise l'a énormément détendu...

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

À présent dans son bain, il constate silencieusement qu'au-delà d'une oreille attentive, il a avant tout besoin de conversation. D'une personne capable de lui répondre, de lui servir un propos fondé, de le remettre en cause sans avoir peur de le blesser.

Il lui faut quelqu'un qui serait prêt à lui dire la vérité sans avoir peur de le blesser.

Et plus Atobe rétréci sa liste de confidents potentiels, plus le nom maudit d'un certain élève semble prendre de l'ampleur.

Car malheureusement, le seul individu l'entourant pouvant le dissuader définitivement de s'adonner à ses plaisirs de séduction, c'est l'araignée ; Oshitari Yuushi.

Atobe claque sa main brusquement et violemment contre l'eau de son bain, de la mousse volant aux alentours après l'impact.

\- Comme si j'allais laisser cet imbécile gérer ma vie ! S'écrit-il.

Soudain furieux, il quitte la baignoire avec précipitation, rejetant catégoriquement l'idée de se confier au natif d'Osaka.  
Alors rapidement il saisit une serviette, s'essuie promptement et enfile son uniforme du club de tennis. Puis d'un pas vif, il quitte l'immense salle d'eau, s'enfonçant dans les couloirs à une vitesse telle que ses servants ont du mal à suivre sa cadence, derrière lui.

Atobe ignore le temps ensoleillé s'étalant à perte de vue, au-delà des gigantesque fenêtres tapissant son manoir, il rejette même la beauté fugace des rayons orangés, scintillants, qui filtrent le verre et s'élancent à travers son passage en soulignant les reflets dorés du mobilier tout autour de lui... Non, Atobe ne s'y intéresse pas. Il préfère traverser la demeure, animé par son mécontentement, prêt à s'autoriser un entraînement matinal avant le début des compétitions, comme pour se rassurer de ses compétences afin d'oublier ses petits soucis qui le taraude.

Toutefois, alors qu'il s'apprête à passer le seuil de l'entrée et s'engouffrer dans son jardin, la voix de son majordome l'interrompt soudain :

\- Keigo-Sama, bien que je veuille vous éviter des dépenses énergétiques inutiles avant votre compétition, ne pensez pas que j'ai prévu l'événement à suivre...  
\- Quel événement ? Questionne Atobe en faisant volte-face.

Il aperçoit furtivement le regard patient du vieil homme servant sa famille depuis des années, avant que la voix assurée réponde ;

\- ... Nous avons un invité de dernière minute Monsieur. Un camarade de classe qui sied dans le salon en attendant votre présence.

Aussitôt, la colère diminue. Atobe soupire longuement, considérant les dires de son fidèle majordome.  
En s'avançant vers lui il tente alors d'éclairer ;

\- De qui s'agit-il ?

Le vieil homme débute une marche modérée en direction du salon, suivi docilement par son maître.

\- Le jeune Oshitari Yuushi Monsieur.

Atobe manque de s'étouffer en déglutissant, tournant rapidement les yeux afin de cacher l'acte honteux à son majordome.

\- Qu'est-ce que l'araignée vient faire ici ?

Ils bifurquent au détour d'un couloir, s'élançant dans une dernière ligne droite vers leur salle.

\- Un peu de tenue Monsieur, votre Père ne souhaite pas que vous importuniez nos invités.  
\- Croyez-moi, Assure Atobe en s'approchant d'une porte en ébène, Ce n'est pas un invité, juste un misérable arachnide.

Puis sur ces mots il actionne la poignée, s'enfonçant dans le salon en laissant soin à son majordome de refermer derrière lui.

Immédiatement, Atobe distingue les perles abyssales des iris d'Oshitari, qui assis confortablement contre une des chaises entourant la table du salon, lui renvoie un regard torve.

\- La princesse se laisse désirer à ce que je vois. Ton sens de l'hospitalité se perd, Atobe.

Le capitaine de Hyotei laisse aller un rire rire arrogant, s'installant en face de son interlocuteur avant de répondre à la provocation ;

\- C'est toi qui devrait revoir ton sens de l'hospitalité ; il est encore tôt dans la matinée, penses-tu que ce soit une heure convenable pour s'immiscer dans les demeures d'autrui ?  
\- Ton majordome m'a fait entrer. Je n'ai ressenti aucune gêne de sa part.  
\- Peu importe, Coupe Atobe d'une voix sèche, Que fais-tu ici ?

La voix grave résonne dans un long soupir, les sourcils du natif d'Osaka s'arcquant avec rondeur lorsqu'il souffle d'un ton las ;

\- Allons allons, même après ma remarque sur l'hospitalité tu persévère à me traiter de la sorte ?  
\- Je me fiche de tes états d'âme Oshitari. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Profondément ennuyé, Yuushi laisse aller un deuxième soupir. Les attaques verbales et la colère d'Atobe ne l'ont jamais atteint. Il ne s'est jamais senti menacé face au charisme arrogant, pire encore, il se sent complètement blasé par ce comportement impérieux.

\- Au lieu de m'agresser de la sorte, tu devrais d'abord penser aux répercussions de tes actes.

Fronçant les sourcils, le Roi de Hyotei fixe son interlocuteur avec une impatience qu'il a de plus en plus de mal à dissimuler.

\- Va droit au but, je n'ai pas toute la matinée à te consacrer.  
\- Kabaji m'a envoyé un message, Commence Yuushi d'un ton las, Il m'a juste demandé de passer te voir. Alors je suis là.

 _Kabaji a...?_ Atobe en reste muet de stupeur. Il ne pensait pas un jour que son meilleur ami puisse prendre des initiatives sans son accord.  
Complètement abasourdi il manque presque d'entendre la demande de son vis-à-vis, qui reprend :

\- Bon du coup tu sais pourquoi il m'a demandé de venir ?

Atobe fixe instinctivement les prunelles abyssales, comme si Oshitari possédait la réponse à sa propre question.  
Puis tout à coup son raisonnement passé lui revient à l'esprit. Il se remémore avec une cruelle évidence le discours qu'il a tenu à Kabaji lorsqu'ils étaient dans sa limousine, ainsi que ses pensées envers le natif d'Osaka, qu'il a eu pendant son bain.

Et soudain tout lui paraît plus clair.

Kabaji a pensé d'Oshitari qu'il est la personne la plus capable de l'aider avec ses problèmes. Alors il l'a contacté... Mettant Atobe dans un grand embarras.

Rejetant discrètement sa tête sur le côté, le Roi de Hyotei tente de peser le pour et le contre. Maintenant que le natif d'Osaka se tient devant lui, pourquoi ne pas simplement saisir sa chance et tenter de lui expliquer son mal-être ? Malgré la honte, peut-être que finalement ça serait la meilleure solution...

Alors sans y réfléchir davantage, il tente d'une voix faible mais sereine ;

\- Ce grand gaillard est juste un gros sensible. Il s'inquiète pour moi.  
\- Comment ça ? Questionne rapidement Oshitari en retrouvant un semblant de curiosité.

Atobe se plonge de nouveau dans les prunelles abyssales, étrangement fasciné par leur profondeur et leur reflets nocturnes.

\- J'ai décidé d'arrêter mon petit jeu des conquêtes.

Pour une fois, Atobe parvient à étonner le natif d'Osaka, qui hausse les sourcils en écarquillant les yeux face à l'annonce. Puis la surprise passée, il laisse une voix taquine répondre ;

\- Eh bien que t'arrive t-il ? Tu ne crois plus à ton renommé charme infaillible ?  
\- Je n'ai pas envie de plaisanter aujourd'hui, Oshitari.

Yuushi retrouve aussitôt son calme, soutenant le regard azuré, essayant d'y trouver des détails sur l'état d'esprit de son vis-à-vis. Evidemment, il est parfaitement conscient que d'avoir ce type de conversation à quelques heure d'une compétition n'est pas vraiment opportun, néanmoins, la soudaine franchise du communément orgueilleux capitaine de Hyotei lui fait rejeter l'idée de couper court à la discussion. Depuis le temps qu'il souhaite le voir abandonner son manège de séduction, il ne va pas se priver pour l'encourager dans cette voie maintenant qu'Atobe semble prêt à se prendre en mains.

\- Bien alors explique-moi, on a… (Il regarde furtivement le cadran de sa montre) environ quatre heures devant nous.

 _C'est étrange,_ pense Atobe, _normalement je me sens humilié lorsque je dois m'exposer autant aux autres, pourtant actuellement, la seule émotion que je ressens est de la quiétude._

Rejetant sa chevelure d'or en arrière dans un geste désinvolte de la main, le Roi de Hyotei inspire discrètement une grande bouffée d'air, canalisant ses tensions, essayant de paraître le plus humble et digne possible lorsqu'il débute enfin son récit :

\- Hier, j'ai rencontré Tezuka. (Oshitari lui lance un regard perplexe, et il continue :) Apparemment il ne semble pas si stoïque et inaccessible que ça, vu que je l'ai clairement vu embrasser la joue de la petite sirène de Seigaku.  
\- La… petite sirène ? Répète Yuushi avec une incertitude dans la voix.  
\- Oui, Fuji. Accorde Atobe en secouant négligemment sa main, Mais enfin ce n'est pas le propos. Disons qu'en approchant il m'a fait remarqué mon comportement vis-à-vis de mes conquêtes, et je me suis rendu compte qu'il a peut-être raison ; La personne incroyable que je suis ne mérite pas de se ridiculiser ainsi, ça ne me ressemble pas.

En entendant la fin de la réplique, Oshitari roule des yeux, soulignant d'un ton condescendant :

\- C'est ce que je me tue à te répéter depuis le début de l'année mais soit, Tezuka a toujours été une valeure sûre selon toi.  
\- Je n'allais pas écouter les conseils de quelqu'un que je déteste. Remarque Atobe en reniflant avec arrogance.  
\- Merci, ça fait toujours plaisir une petite piqûre de rappel. (Las, il apporte sa main contre sa joue afin de la soutenir, puis reprend d'un ton plus neutre:) Et donc, pourquoi as-tu besoin de moi dans ce cas-là ?

Un silence s'impose. Quelques minutes durant lesquelles Atobe tente d'organiser ses idées, de remettre en ordre ses désirs et ses pensées dans le but de paraître le plus pertinent possible.  
Le natif d'Osaka soutient son regard, attendant patiemment une réponse et manifestement ennuyé de s'être déplacé pour se faire insulter. Toutefois, avant que l'heure ne file trop vite, le Roi de Hyotei parvient soudain à répondre :

\- Trouve moi un substitut à mon manque d'affection.

Oshitari se fige de stupeur, abasourdi par l'ordre. Ses yeux s'écarquillent, sa bouche s'ouvre légèrement sous la surprise, tandis que sa voix, dans un souffle incontrôlé, s'élève ;

\- … Sérieusement ?

OoO

Tezuka se penche discrètement, saisissant sa serviette d'un geste maîtrisé avant de venir essuyer gentiment le visage trempé de sueur de Fuji, à ses côtés.

\- Merci… Tezuka… Accorde le Génie de Seigaku entre deux mouvements.  
\- C'était un bon match, continue comme ça jusqu'aux nationales.

Les océans viennent à la rencontre des iris automnales avec chaleur. Depuis leur petite mésaventure au pas de sa demeure, Fuji apprécie la nouvelle complicité qui se tisse lentement entre lui et son petit-ami. En effet, le capitaine semble peu à peu prendre ses marques, trouver l'équilibre entre ses envies et celles qu'il doit assouvir. Les gestes d'affection qu'il offre à présent ne sont pas forcément intimistes, comme le cas d'une longue étreinte, mais ils sont sincères, plus fréquents, et assurément satisfaisant.

Ainsi, Fuji adore constater les petites intentions de Tezuka à son égard, ou les compliments sous-entendus qu'il lui sert et dont il semble raffoler. De cette façon, le génie de Seigaku a apprécié la boisson énergisante qu'il lui a offert avant son match, ses brèves paroles d'encouragements entre quelques jeux, ou encore dans le cas présent, le geste affectueux qu'il a eu en essuyant son visage.

Seigaku ne semble pas vraiment se rendre compte de cette proximité, perdu dans la fièvre de la compétition, toutefois, Fuji a noté quelques regards, venant de certaines équipes, qui devaient certainement se demander d'où venait cette tendresse, si inhabituelle à Tezuka.  
Pourtant, encore une fois, le capitaine ne semble pas s'en déranger, ignorant le monde extérieur, ses tendances et ses coutumes, parfaitement hermétique au jugement d'autrui…

… Et puis il y a Oishi, le cas exceptionnel.

\- Tezuka, nous voilà donc qualifiés pour le prochain tour ! S'exclame soudain le vice-capitaine en se plantant entre les deux adolescents.  
\- Oui, Répond naturellement le capitaine, Allons-y prudemment.

Fuji détourne le regard. Ce n'est pas la première fois que supposé meilleur ami de son petit-copain les dérange en pleine conversation. Au départ, il pensait à un hasard, un concours de circonstances… Néanmoins à présent il commence à nourrir certains doutes quant aux motivations du _gentil_ Oishi.  
Il ne veut pas paraître rabat joie, et encore moins créer un conflit (ce qu'il a pour grande aversion), mais ces derniers jours il a tendance à identifier le comportement du vice-capitaine comme de la jalousie. Peut-être ne supporte t-il pas de laisser Tezuka à ses soins… Ou alors c'est encore un facteur qu'il ne peut comprendre.

En tout cas, quelque que soit la raison motivant ses actes… Fuji ressent de plus en plus d'irritation, de contrariété. Alors il tente d'ignorer la présence d'Oishi, de fuir le problème par peur de blesser Tezuka en intervenant.

\- … D'ailleurs ! Interpelle le vice-capitaine au beau milieu de sa conversation avec son ami, Tu as également bien joué Fuji !  
\- … Merci. Accorde le Génie après une seconde de malaise, Je suppose qu'Eiji et toi vont nous habituer à un très bon jeu. Faisons de notre mieux jusqu'aux Nationales.  
\- À ce propos… Rebondi Oishi, Est-ce que vous pensez que Rikkaidai va se qualifier pour les finales ?  
\- Il y a de fortes chances. Conçoit Tezuka d'une voix calme.

Ils échangent alors quelques propos au sujet de leur équipe, des formations à utiliser contre leurs prochains adversaires, ainsi que sur les différentes rumeures circulant déjà en ce premier jour de compétition.

\- … D'ailleurs, Fait remarquer le vice-capitaine, Ce matin a eu lieu les matchs de Rikkaidai, et apparemment personne n'a vu leur capitaine. (Personne ne répond, et il poursuit :) Ça me fait penser qu'il n'était pas là à la cérémonie des tirages aux sorts… J'espère que tout va bien.  
\- J'espère aussi, bien que nous ne devrions pas nous mêler de leurs histoires. Conclut Tezuka d'un ton catégorique.

Aussitôt, le silence s'installe autour d'eux. Fuji laisse ses yeux errer à l'horizon, fixant l'uniforme du reste des titulaires s'avançant dans leur direction, Inui brandissant calmement l'avis de passage au prochain tour.

\- Et voilà Tezuka, Dit-il en lui remettant le papier, Le premier tour est validé.  
\- Hm… Partons maintenant. Ordonne le capitaine.

Alors sans un mot de plus, Seigaku s'élance, dans des vagues bleues et blanches.

OoO

Sanada éponge soigneusement le front de son ami puis repose le tissus imbibé d'eau dans une petite bassine, installée sur la table de chevet de la chambre d'hôpital.

\- Tu es sûr que tu t'en sens capable… ? Questionne le vice-capitaine, les sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude.

Yukimura, pourtant pâle comme un linge, s'aide de ses coudes afin de se redresser contre les oreillers derrière lui. Il allonge son dos, abordant une posture plus droite et maintenue, coiffe ses cheveux rapidement en passant ses doigts dans ses mèches ondulés, avant d'offrir un sourire rassurant à l'Empereur.

\- Les Régionales ont déjà commencé, ils ont besoin d'une explication de ma part afin de continuer leurs matchs sans leur capitaine.

Sanada détourne le regard l'espace d'une seconde, hésitant et encore incertain du comportement qu'il devrait aborder au sujet de la maladie de son meilleur ami. Toutefois, il reprend rapidement une contenance, fixant les prunelles céruléennes en intimant ;

\- Très bien… Mais ne te surmènes pas.

Le surnommé Fils de Dieu s'apprête à répondre quand soudain la porte de la chambre s'ouvre promptement, révélant aussitôt le faciès fallacieux de Niou, premier à pénétrer dans la pièce et suivi de près par le reste des titulaires.

\- Yo, Capitaine. Salue t-il avant de s'asseoir audacieusement sur le bord du lit mécanisé.  
\- Bonjour, Niou. Sourit Yukimura.

L'illusionniste des courts extirpe alors une balle de sa poche. Intrigué, Le surnommé Fils de Dieu observe ses mouvements, et c'est surpris qu'il distingue après un tour de passe-passe, la balle se changer en fleur.

\- Elle est en plastique, tu peux la garder. Avoue Niou en déposant l'objet contre les genoux de son capitaine.  
\- Seiichi. Interpelle tout à coup Yanagi, Je suis content de te voir éveillé. Nous nous sommes beaucoup inquiétés, surtout Akaya.  
\- S-Sempai ! S'exclame Kirihara en rougissant.  
\- On ne crie pas dans un hôpital. Résonne le maître des données.  
Yukimura laisse aller un petit rire, appréciant la chaleur inattendue que lui apportent ses coéquipiers. Il n'y avait pas pensé jusqu'alors, mais le fait de les voir dans cette pièce lui fait ressentir un profond soulagement, comme si leur présence lui inculquait une ressource de force.

\- Allons, Renji, Akaya, on se calme. Raisonne t-il alors dans un sourire.

L'équipe, obéissante, se retrouve de ce fait silencieuse, attendant patiemment les prochains dires de leur capitaine.

Yukimura s'est fait une raison ; cacher sa maladie aux titulaires ne peut qu'aggraver sa situation. Le syndrome dont il est victime ne doit pas être un tabou, il a besoin de l'assumer afin de pouvoir aller de l'avant. Et sans ses amis à ses côtés, le chemin sera impossible.

C'est pourquoi, en les regardant un par un, le capitaine de Rikkaidai ne ressent aucune appréhension. Les personnes qui l'entourent à cet instant sont celles en qui il doit avoir le plus confiance.

Et puis, si jamais il flanche pendant son discours… Sanada saura l'épauler.

Alors, après une profonde inspiration, il se lance enfin ;

\- Si je vous ai fait venir ici après ce premier tour, c'est pour vous expliquer la raison de mon absence aujourd'hui.

Tous les titulaires se regardent les uns les autres, une tension manifeste se créant dans la pièce.

\- … Vous vous imaginez bien qu'après la semaine d'hospitalisation que j'ai passé, je n'ai malheureusement pas qu'une simple grippe, Reprend Yukimura en surveillant les réactions de ses coéquipiers, À vrai dire, je vais être franc ; c'est grave.

Akaya est le premier à réagir. Ses mains se tordent dans un geste de malaise et d'incompréhension, tandis que déjà la paume de Renji vient se poser avec réconfort contre les boucles indisciplinées de ses cheveux.

\- Comment ça, grave ? Ose questionner Marui, qui pour une fois, ne mâche aucune sucrerie.

Yukimura inspire discrètement une deuxième fois, essayant de canaliser ses forces afin de ne pas flancher en révélant ;

\- Je ne pourrais pas disputer cette compétition avec vous ; Je suis atteint du Syndrome de Guillain-Barré. 

* * *

**Fin de ce chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez aimé !**

 **La suite de cette conversation sera disponible dans le prochain chapitre ! Je n'ai jamais fait ça jusqu'à présent, mais je trouvais que c'était assez pertinent pour le chapitre 20 et 21. J'espère donc que vous allez aimer !**

 **Je ne sais pas si je serais occupée la semaine prochaine, vu que nous sommes en période de fêtes... Mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour actualiser cette histoire ! En tout cas, je vous souhaite de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'années ! Pour ceux qui fêtent Noël, un Joyeux Noël, et pour ceux qui fête le Nouvel-An, un bon réveillon ! Je ne sais pas si vous allez prendre de bonnes résolutions pour 2017, mais sachez que je suis de tout coeur avec vous tous ! Que 2017 soit une superbe année pour tout ceux qui lisent cette histoire ! Autant au niveau social, familiale ou professionel (scolaire). Personnellement, je n'ai qu'un voeu, c'est de ressentir pleinement le bonheur.**

 **Enfin bref ! N'hésitez pas à partager cette histoire si vous l'aimez, et surtout, suuuurtout, n'ayez pas peur de la commenter, même pour me dire un tout petit mot ! Je ne me rends pas compte de l'ampleur de sa visibilité, alors je vous assure que recevoir un commentaire m'aiderait énormément à comprendre vos attentes et surtout à me redonner un peu confiance en moi (oui, je suis une âme fragile ahahahah).**

 **D'ici le prochain chapitre, prenez soin de vous ! N'oubliez pas de dire à vos proches que vous les aimez pendant cette période de fêtes, et soyez heureux !**

 **Je vous embrasse.**


	21. Chapitre 21 : Début de l'hospitalisation

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

 **Peut-être que vous l'avez constaté, mais la semaine dernière, je n'ai pas actualisé cette histoire. À vrai dire, j'aurais aimé être occupée par les fêtes comme je le sous-entendais dans le dernier chapitre... Mais la raison est malheureusement, toute autre.**

 **C'est très personnel, et sûrement, vous voulez pas tellement savoir ce qui se passe en dehors de cette fiction, mais au vu des circonstances actuelles, je me vois tout de même obligée de vous expliquer un tant soit peu ma situation.  
** **La veille de 2017, il y a eu des complications de santé dans ma famille. Mes journées se résument à mes visites à l'hôpital et les services que je dois rendre à ma famille afin de les aider. Je n'ai pas vraiment le moral, mais je vais tenter de garder le rythme que je m'étais imposée pour Teenage Love, soit un chapitre par semaine. Peut-être que je ne devrais pas, mais je suis en train de devenir folle, les hôpitaux me donnent la nausée, les pleurs de mes proches m'obsèdent quand je dors, j'ai besoin de sortir de ma réalité et de m'oublier sinon j'ai peur de tomber dans une sacrée déprime.  
** **Enfin... J'ai essayé d'être le plus brève possible et de ne pas rentrer dans les détails, mais juste, j'aimerais que vous sachiez que c'est grave, et que par extension il y aura peut-être des semaines où l'histoire ne sera pas actualisé. Ne pensez pas que j'abandonne si c'est le cas, dites-vous seulement que j'étais affreusement occupée.  
**

 _ **Youki:**_ ** _I'm sorry sweetie, I wish I could give you a proper answer to your review, but today I'm quite exhausted. I'm really grateful to you, for your support and all your reviews. I hope 2017 will be a sucessful year for you, that you will be healthy, and happy. I'll try to make a better answer next time, sorry for this one. I hope you'll continue to enjoy this story! Reading your reviews always gives me a big solace. Probably one of the best thing concerning this adventure (By adventure, I mean the elaboration of this story and its sharing on the internet). See you soon, take care of you!_**

 **Je vous laisse à présent avec ce chapitre 21. Bonne lecture.  
**

* * *

Un silence pesant s'installe dans la chambre d'hôpital. Les titulaires se regardent les uns les autres, cherchant dans d'autres prunelles une solution à leur incrédulité. Autour d'eux, la perfusion de Yukimura laisse échapper lentement, goutte après goutte, son liquide jusqu'à la veine piquée au niveau de sa main pâle.

Le mouvement me tourmente. Distinguer la présence de cette poche de plastique provoque une très forte réalisation chez moi ; celle qu'effectivement, mon meilleur ami est hospitalisé.

Je ne pensais pas jusqu'alors qu'évoquer ce mot me troublerait de la sorte ; car, après les remontrances de mon père, je m'étais engagé (du moins intérieurement) à conserver un esprit fort, et ainsi ne pas faiblir face à la situation de Yukimura. Néanmoins, la réalité est trop dure à accepter. L'image du lit mécanisé, du tube solidement planté dans sa veine et recouvert d'adhésif… Jamais je ne pensais un jour devoir le supporter dans une telle situation, et le pire, c'est qu'au fond de moi je redoute les peines à venir… Notamment au niveau de sa santé ; le docteur Tenma a souligné qu'il pouvait expérimenter la paralysie, ou de très grands états de faiblesse. Le regard de Yukimura pendant cette révélation n'a pas tremblé, il est resté fixement lié à celui du médecin, dans une détermination courageuse… Ce n'a pas été mon cas. Je n'ai pas eu de réaction corporelle, mais mon esprit lui s'est imaginé les pires scénarios. Visualiser mon meilleur ami, incapable de déglutir et retenu à la vie par un masque d'oxygène… Un profonde angoisse qui croît de jour en jour.

Durant notre première rencontre en tournois cependant, mes actes et mes gestes ont tâché de demeurer habituels à ceux des entraînements. Aucun des titulaires n'a osé poser des questions au sujet de Yukimura, pas même Renji, tous se sont engagés dans leur match avec la ferveur et la discipline reconnues à l'image de Rikkaidai. Toutefois malgré notre première victoire, les questions retenues d'Akaya au sujet de son capitaine et la détermination dont fait preuve Yukimura en expliquant sa situation à l'équipe, je ne peux m'empêcher de réaliser à quel point, pour une fois, j'ai du mal à comprendre les états d'âme de mon meilleur ami. D'ordinaire, il suffit d'un regard. Un seul coup d'oeil et lui comme moi savons ce qu'il en est des pensées de l'autre. C'est certainement l'habitude de sa compagnie qui m'a inculqué cette capacité, et jusqu'à présent, je n'y avais pas porté énormément d'importance ; cela me semblait simplement naturel.

Maintenant en revanche je comprends à quel point ce lien que nous avons me permets quotidiennement de le soutenir, car normalement, j'identifie parfaitement son ressenti ce qui me permets instinctivement de réagir de façon adéquate… Mais dans le cas de figure actuel… Quand je croise son regard, que je me plonge dans les nuances céruléennes de ses iris… Je ne parviens en aucun cas à y lire un quelconque émotion. Pour la première fois depuis des années d'amitié, je n'arrive pas à comprendre Yukimura ; je ne pourrais déterminer s'il se sent terrorisé, combatif, neutre… ou tout autre chose.

Je me retrouve finalement comme tous les autres titulaires, incapable de traverser les remparts de ses sentiments, et tout au fond de mon orgueil, j'en suis profondément attristé.

Après de très longues minutes de silence, Renji est le premier à réagir. Dans des gestes délicats, il pose son sac de tennis au sol, puis vient s'installer sur une chaise aux chevets de son capitaine et ami. Sa voix est étrangement calme lorsqu'il questionne ;

\- Le Syndrome de Guillain-Barré… C'est une maladie du système nerveux, une maladie rare, n'est-ce pas ?

Yukimura lui rend un regard tout aussi composé. Aucune crainte ne traverse ses prunelles alors qu'il soutient celles du maître des données, qui comme je m'en doutais, semble être le seul à savoir de quoi s'agit le _SGB_.

\- Oui, c'est bien ça. Je vais devoir séjourner ici pendant un long moment… Accorde la voix claire.

Renji demeure de nouveau silencieux, alors qu'autour du lit mécanisé, Akaya s'agite sur place, ses yeux voyageant rapidement de visage en visage à la recherche d'une explication. Néanmoins, lorsque Marui lui fait signe de la tête, il paraît comprendre qu'eux non plus, n'ont aucune idée de ce qu'il se déroule actuellement.

\- Est-ce que c'est grave ? Finit cependant par demander Niou, toujours installé contre le matelas d'hôpital.

Yukimura tourne la tête lentement (probablement de la fatigue) afin de faire face à l'illusionniste des courts. Le regard qu'ils soutiennent me met un instant mal à l'aise, comme si ma présence devenait soudain de trop dans cette pièce… Néanmoins assez rapidement la voix claire accorde ;

\- Je ne veux pas vous mentir ; c'est assez grave. Mais Sanada sera là pour vous guider pendant ce tournois. Je vous promets de revenir pour les Nationales.

Avant que quiconque puisse répondre, la petite voix d'Akaya parvient dans un écho jusqu'aux oreilles de son admiré capitaine ;

\- C'est vrai, tu promets ?

Yukimura fait de nouveau volte-face, croisant le regard du reste de l'équipe puis du jeune diable.

\- Oui, je le promets. Ça ne va pas être une tâche facile, mais je reviendrais à coup sûr.

La phrase semble résonner plus clairement dans l'esprit des titulaires que lorsqu'il annonçait le nom de sa maladie. Ainsi, Marui détourne subitement les yeux en enfonçant les mains dans ses poches, cachant timidement son malaise, alors qu'à ses côtés, Jackal laisse échapper un soupir abattu, tout en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. C'est finalement Yagyu qui trouve le courage de répondre à la déclaration, après avoir rehaussé promptement ses lunettes sur son nez ;

\- Je suis vraiment désolé pour toi. Nous allons jouer à notre maximum ; c'est peu, et malheureusement c'est tout ce que nous pouvons faire, mais j'espère qu'ainsi on parviendra à t'ôter d'un poids.

Instinctivement, je rebondis à la tirade, appuyant d'une voix déterminée ;

\- Tout à fait, Seiichi, tu peux compter sur moi pour les entraînements. Cette équipe est forte et elle emportera notre troisième victoire consécutive ; cette fois c'est moi qui fait une promesse, nous resterons invaincus jusqu'à ton retour.

Pour la première fois depuis que l'équipe a pénétré dans la chambre d'hôpital, il m'adresse un regard… Puis un sourire.

\- Nous viendrons te voir souvent Seiichi. Ajoute soudain Renji d'une voix calme, Même si je pense que Genichirou sera le seul à te rendre visite tous les jours… 85% de chances que ce soit le cas.

Yukimura laisse aller un petit rire et malgré l'embarras que je ressens secrètement, je remarque les autres se détendre à la mélodie apaisante provoquée par la voix de leur capitaine.

Par la suite, la conversation dérive sur d'autres sujets. Pendant plus d'une heure, chacun apporte son commentaire, exprime son ressenti sur le début du tournois ou à propos de la continuité des cours à l'école. Akaya se laisse surprendre par Niou plusieurs fois, provoquant le sourire de Yukimura, tandis que Marui insiste plusieurs fois au sujet de gâteaux qu'il souhaiterait apporter lors de notre prochaine visite. Finalement, lorsqu'enfin les titulaires se décident à quitter la chambre d'hôpital, ils semblent se comporter habituellement, demeurant forts malgré la soudaine révélation de leur capitaine.

\- Ne rentre pas trop tard Genichirou, Me conseille Renji, le dernier à passer la porte de la pièce, Au revoir Seiichi, à très vite.  
\- À bientôt. Sourit Yukimura alors que son ombre disparaît déjà dans les couloirs blancs.

Aussitôt seuls, il se laisse retomber mollement contre les draps sous son dos. Apparemment, il avait contenu sa fatigue afin de demeurer le dos droit face à l'équipe ; je comprends désormais en le distinguant reprendre une position allongée, toute la douleur qu'il a dû endurer en décidant d'agir ainsi. Alors, muet, je saisis la télécommande du lit mécanisé puis l'utilise pour que le matelas s'abaisse et lui permette de prendre une stature plus confortable.

Ses yeux me semblent soudain beaucoup plus exténué qu'auparavant, beaucoup moins assurés, ternes, _malades_.

\- … C'était agréable de les voir. M'avoue t-il après une inspiration discrète.

Je demeure silencieux, hochant simplement la tête à l'affirmative. En l'observant allongé de cette façon, je ne peux empêcher mon esprit de se remémorer les dires du docteur Tenma, et sans que je puisse me maîtriser, un poids pesant s'appuie lourdement contre ma poitrine, rendant ma respiration compliquée, et mes mains moites.  
Avec le plus de contenance possible, je tente de cacher mon trouble à Yukimura, néanmoins, toute la force que j'emploie afin de limiter mes réactions physiques, ne font qu'amplifier les battements de mon coeur, qui augmentent de secondes en secondes, dans une panique que je suis incapable de réprimer.

\- … Je suis désolé de te causer du soucis. Reprend soudain Yukimura d'une voix peinée.

Je retrouve mes esprits dans un sursaut, papillonnant des yeux un instant avant de retrouver un semblant de calme. Lentement, mes yeux trouvent les prunelles céruléennes, et pendant un instant je soutiens leur poids, silencieux.

\- … Ce n'est rien, essaie de te reposer maintenant. Finis-je finalement par répondre.

En identifiant mes mots, il clos doucement ses paupières. Alors, sans le déranger davantage, je saisis mes affaires, et quitte discrètement la pièce, à pas de loup.

OoO

Cette situation, c'est loin d'être facile de l'assumer. Comme si l'hôpital avait définitivement enclenché les rouages de ma maladie, je ressens de plus en plus de mollesse dans mes muscles, une fatigue constante, et parfois avec horreur, mes membres se figent un instant dans des picotements douloureux.

Cela fait maintenant trois jours que j'ai annoncé mon état à mon équipe. Depuis, les infirmiers ont déplacé mes affaires à l'étage supérieur de l'hôpital, dans un secteur où apparemment seuls les enfants et adolescents y résident. On m'a ainsi prêté une nouvelle pièce, un peu plus colorée, que le personnel hospitalier a directement désigné comme " _ma_ chambre".  
Évidemment, jamais je ne pourrais considérer cet endroit comme mon espace, ma maison, mais par politesse, et surtout face à leurs sourires encourageants, j'ai préféré ne pas les corriger.

À présent je suis installé sur un nouveau lit mécanisé, luttant silencieusement contre mon palais, qui a beaucoup de mal à déglutir. J'ai décidé d'affronter la vérité, de me battre pour revenir sur les terrains, néanmoins parfois, alors que je m'acharne à ne penser uniquement à l'instant présent, une vague d'émotions me submerge, emportant l'espace de quelques secondes mes sens, et aveuglant ma vision. Je tais ce phénomène au docteur Tenma, excusant cette faiblesse sur le dos de la fatigue, cependant au fond de moi une petite voix ne cesse de susurrer que je suis probablement effrayé, malgré mes bonnes résolutions.

Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir peur. J'aimerais me faire une raison, être capable d'affronter les difficultés avec bravoure. Alors que je devrais logiquement angoisser, pleurer jusqu'à assécher mes iris, je voudrais finalement perdre toute notion de sentiment. Au-delà de la recherche de combativité, je crois malheureusement que c'est une âme vide, que j'aimerais obtenir.

Car mon désir de vaincre ne parvient seulement qu'à étouffer mon effroi, la peur glaciale et fourbe qui hante mes rêves sombres lorsque je dors, qui dans des sursauts incontrôlés perturbent mes sens la journée, et qui rarement évoque au coin de mon esprit que fatalement, _je suis effrayé par la mort_.

Je tente lâchement de le nier, mais je sais que c'est le cas. J'ai lu les dossiers expliquant les caractéristiques de ma maladie, j'ai appris le pire qu'elle avait à me livrer, et c'est certain que malgré toutes les remparts que je tente vainement de construire, il y a toujours la terreur de la mort qui rôde dans un coin de mon esprit.  
Néanmoins, je lutte pour ne rien montrer. Je refuse de céder mon corps à des émotions aussi dévastatrices, alors je mords violemment l'intérieur de mes joues, je serre les draps du lit, je trouve moulte astuces afin de retenir pleurs et crises d'angoisse. Le _SGB_ va certainement m'enlever peu à peu l'usage de mes membres, alors j'aimerais au moins garder le contrôle de mes émotions sur ces derniers, même si c'est peut-être un comportement puérile et orgueilleux.

C'est pourquoi actuellement, je force sur ma langue, essaie avec insistance de la mouvoir dans le but de déglutir convenablement ; d'après le médecin, si je n'y parviens pas, il faudra me nourrir par perfusions, et cette idée je la refuse catégoriquement. Loin de moi l'image de mon corps perfusé par une solution d'eau sucrée. Je veux manger, normalement, avec des baguettes, mes mains, des aliments compacts et savoureux. Certaines personnes pourraient avoir du mal à comprendre l'acharnement que je voue à déglutir correctement, mais de mon point de vue la base d'un comportement _humain_ normal est d'être capable de se nourrir lui-même ; de subvenir à ses besoins primaires de façon autonome.

Dans un nouvel effort, je tente une nouvelle poussée. Heureusement, à force d'exercices, la salive glisse de plus en plus naturellement dans ma gorge, et je ressens prudemment le soulagement m'envahir. Pour l'instant, je me débrouille pas trop mal contre les attaques du _SGB_. Je le ressens comme une petite victoire, néanmoins je suis conscient qu'à l'avenir, les batailles risquent de devenir ardues. J'ai eu beaucoup de chance pour aujourd'hui, mais peut-être que demain, je serais dans une situation désespérée.

Une heure plus tard, une infirmière me présente mon repas. J'essaie d'oublier la table à roulette, construite de sorte à ce que les patients puissent manger au lit, ainsi que le fil de ma perfusion de médicament, qui gêne mon poignet lors de la prise de nourriture, me concentrant plutôt sur la dégustation de mon assiette.

\- Tout se passe bien Yukimura-Kun ? Questionne l'une des infirmières plusieurs minutes plus tard en récupérant mon plateau  
\- Oui, merci… Accordais-je en retenant mon malaise

Ses gestes sont rapides, _professionnels_. La mécanique qu'elle utilise au quotidien se ressent dans ses mouvements, me rappelant avec amertume l'endroit où je séjourne, dans lequel je vais devoir survivre durant certainement plusieurs mois.  
En redressant rapidement mon lit mécanisé d'une pression de la main sur la manette, elle me lance un sourire avant d'ajouter rapidement ;

\- Le docteur Tenma va passer dans quelques minutes, ne vous endormez pas d'ici-là.  
\- Oui, très bien. Acquiesçais-je promptement.

Satisfaite, elle quitte la pièce d'un pas rapide, laissant la très large porte grande ouverte derrière elle. Aussitôt mes yeux suivent les déplacements que j'aperçois dans le couloir à découvert. J'aperçois alors le personnel hospitalier circuler, certains transportant de la nourriture, d'autres de la paperasse.

C'est toujours perturbant de distinguer autant de mouvements dans un endroit dans lequel je suis censé rester enfermer. Je suppose que d'une certaine façon, c'est mieux que d'être jeté à la rue par ma mère, même si forcément tout dans cet hôpital me rappelle incessamment la raison pour laquelle je suis ici.

À propos de ma mère d'ailleurs… Elle n'est plus revenue depuis l'annonce de ma maladie. Elle doit sûrement me voir comme un poids, un faiblard qui lui coûte de l'argent… Ne pas la voir me convient parfaitement, mais manquer de la compagnie de ma petite-soeur commence à peser sur mon coeur. Lorsque je séjournais dans le foyer des Sanada, j'avais trouvé une période dans la semaine que j'utilisais afin de la rencontrer à la sortie de son école… Dorénavant, je ne suis pas même certain que ma mère lui ai annoncé la vérité à mon sujet.

Peut-être qu'elle m'attend devant le portail. Peut-être qu'elle s'imagine que son grand-frère l'a finalement abandonné, laissé pour compte alors qu'il lui avait promis en l'enlaçant qu'il viendrait toujours prendre de ses nouvelles.

En imaginant ses yeux clairs se voiler de larmes, une profonde culpabilité me saisit soudainement. Ma main vient se plaquer contre ma poitrine fermement, alors que mon coeur se resserre douloureusement en coupant mon souffle. Je ne veux pas que ma petite soeur vive à l'image de mon éducation. Je souhaite qu'elle soit gaie, pétillante, curieuse de vivre… Pourtant alors que je m'étais juré de prendre soin d'elle et de la protéger, je finis par l'abandonner de nouveau, sans prévenir, sans même une dernière étreinte.

Quel frère agirait de la sorte ? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas même capable de rendre heureux le peu de famille qui me reste ?

La voix du docteur me parvient dans les couloirs dans des échos de résonance, et machinalement, je repose ma main contre le matelas, prenant une inspiration si puissante qu'elle semble poignarder violemment ma poitrine par des lames de glace. J'expire alors rapidement, grimaçant de douleur, puis reprend rapidement une contenance.

\- Bonsoir Yukimura-Kun, S'exclame le médecin en pénétrant rapidement dans la pièce après avoir toquer promptement contre la porte ouverte.  
\- Bonsoir, Docteur. Accordais-je difficilement d'une voix enrouée.

Il ne fait pas de commentaire en entendant ma voix, se plaçant face à moi dans une posture droite. D'une main experte, il feuillette alors un dossier que je n'avais pas remarqué dans ses bras, tournant les pages à une vitesse impressionnante après de vagues coups d'oeil.

\- Bien, Dit-il en replaçant le document sous son aisselle, Nous avons contrôlé ta tension, température, et nous avons les résultats de ta dernière prise de sang. Demain ce sera ton dernier jour sous ta perfusion habituelle, mais tu devras rester à partir de seize heure, car le lendemain j'ai d'autres examens à te faire passer.

Je me contente d'un hochement de tête absent, complètement ignorant des protocoles médicaux.

\- Est-ce que tu as des questions, des choses à me dire ? Ajoute t-il en fixant mon regard avec insistance.

Je réponds à l'échange visuel, considérant sérieusement son attention. C'est étrange, mais maintenant que je le distingue de façon aussi précise, je m'aperçois soudain de la fatigue maquillant le dessous de ses paupières. Je réalise alors que malgré l'état de tous ses patients, lui aussi doit probablement avoir beaucoup de soucis.

\- Je… Je voudrais juste savoir si il n'y a aucune complication particulière. Tentais-je de formuler après quelques secondes.

Comprenant ma demande, il vérifie rapidement entre les pages de son dossier, avant de répondre d'un ton lent ;

\- Hm… Apparemment, toujours les mêmes éventualités auxquelles s'attendre… Je ne peux pas dire que c'est pire, mais le syndrome peut entraîner des complications rapides, alors je ne préfère pas te bercer d'illusion. (Il replace le document sous son aisselle puis ajoute d'un ton plus positif:) Mais on va dire que pour l'instant, tu n'as pas tellement à t'inquiéter, essaie de faire une nuit complète ce soir.  
\- … D'accord, merci.

Il tente un dernier sourire encourageant, puis quitte définitivement la pièce, fermant cette fois la porte d'un geste délicat.

Laissant une profonde inspiration s'échapper de mes lèvres, je me glisse plus confortablement sous les couvertures, déplace une dernière fois le tube de ma perfusion gênant mon poignet, puis ferme les yeux.

OoO

 _Son corps gît inerte sur le lit d'hôpital. Sa peau auparavant laiteuse, semble à présent aussi pâle et terne que de la pâte à sel. Aucune lumière ne vient cueillir ses pommettes ordinairement rosées, il n'y a pas même l'ombre d'un reflet contre ses lèvres sèches.  
La chambre, sombre, paraît rétrécir autour de moi, figé devant l'image de son visage recouvert par un masque d'oxygène. Je tente vaguement de le secouer, puis de l'interpeller d'une voix tremblante d'inquiétude… Rien. Pas même un tremblement de cils, seulement les cheveux rêches, la silhouette inanimée, la perfusion vide, et le bruit continu, strident, de l'électrocardioscope.  
Soudain un vacarme tonitruant éclate dans le couloir. Rapidement, des blouses blanches noient mon champ de vision, des bras et des mains palpent son corps, vérifient les machines qui l'entoure. Je me sens nauséeux, étourdi violemment. C'est comme si le monde tournait tout autour de moi, qu'une paume solide me tirait par les cheveux et me faisait faire de brutaux tours sur moi-même. _  
_Dans mon état de choc, j'entends des voix hurler des mots que je peine à identifier, j'aperçois des éclats de lumière qui viennent attaquer mes rétines, alors que je tente de reposer mon regard sur ce corps qui refusait de se mouvoir.  
Une angoisse tire, déchire mon coeur, dans une douleur barbare, impitoyable, faisant grincer mes dents alors qu'un acouphène aigu martèle dans mes oreilles. Je peine à respirer, je peine à garder les yeux ouverts. Ma poitrine brûle d'un feu glaciale, à l'image de l'incompréhension douloureuse qui m'envahit en même temps que l'effroi. Dans mon désespoir, je tente de faire un pas en avant, de voir de nouveau son visage pâle, de vérifier qu'il s'est animé… J'ai besoin de m'en assurer, c'est une question de vie ou de mort ; mes iris doivent s'assurer de sa sécurité._

Néanmoins, alors que je m'avance, tout semble s'arrêter soudainement. L'électrocardioscope s'éteint, les mouvements des blouses s'immobilisent, et lentement, dans un silence polaire, des yeux finissent par me faire face, aussi insensibles qu'une âme vide.

\- Heure du décès, 22h47.

Tout le monde s'écarte, disparaît et me contourne, comme des fourmis grouillent jusqu'à la fourmilière.

Alors, avec une horreur des plus totales, je distingue enfin son corps.

Incolore, effrayant, inerte… Mort.

Dans un violent sursaut, je me redresse dans mon lit, mes yeux s'écarquillant brutalement alors qu'une inspiration bruyante vient se bloquer dans ma gorge.

Essoufflé, je pose l'une de mes mains contre ma poitrine alors que je tente de retrouver un rythme cardiaque régulier. _Un cauchemar, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar Genichirou…_ Les mots se répètent en boucle dans mon esprit tandis que je ressens à présent la moiteur de ma peau, transpirante à cause de mon inquiétude.

J'ai besoin de longues minutes avant de retrouver mon calme. Néanmoins, les mauvais pressentiments hantant mes pensées ne semblent pas vouloir libérer mes pensées, aussi, complètement exténué, je laisse mes bras agir d'eux-même, et déjà je sens la froideur de mon téléphone collé contre mon oreille.

Je n'ai besoin que de trois secondes pour entendre ;

\- … Sanada ? Que se passe-t-il, pourquoi m'appelles-tu en pleine nuit, quelque chose est arrivé ?

Idiot, je me sens idiot. Je perds mes moyens, j'agis avec imprudence et cause du soucis à celui que j'aimerais savoir apaisé.

\- Je… Désolé, je t'ai réveillé ?

Un silence. L'espace d'un instant je crois qu'il a raccroché, mais avant que je vérifie l'écran de mon mobile sa voix m'intime ;

\- Non, j'ai du mal à dormir. On est mieux dans ton lit. Dis, tu veux pas ramener l'un de tes coussins la prochaine fois ?  
\- Seiichi… Soufflais-je en étouffant un gloussement.

J'entends la mélodie de son rire, j'ai presque envie de pleurer de soulagement. Jamais un jour je n'aurais pensé m'inquiéter autant pour quelqu'un, m'abandonnant si complètement à mes angoisses que je finirai par affaiblir mon esprit. Que dirait mon père s'il me voyait aussi asthénique ? C'est ridicule, je suis absolument pitoyable.

\- Dis, Sanada, Reprend Yukimura après un nouveau silence, Je comprends, d'accord ? Mais je vais bien, alors rendors-toi. On se voit demain de toute façon, tu verras, rien de grave n'est arrivé.

 _Oui, je suis un idiot._ Il devine mes intentions alors que je parviens plus à comprendre les siennes, il me rassure alors que je suis censé être celui qui devrait le soutenir… Je commence sincèrement à avoir honte de moi. Vraiment, _je ne dois pas me relâcher ainsi_!

\- Excuses-moi, tu as raison. Je viendrais dès que les matchs seront terminés.  
\- Oui, et apporte un de tes coussins.  
\- ...Seiichi, pas de caprices. Finis-je finalement par souffler d'un ton grognon.

Il rit de nouveau, avant de m'accorder d'une voix calme ;

\- Bonne nuit, et désolé de te causer du soucis.

Je fronce des sourcils, très peu fier de mes actes.

\- Ne t'excuse moi, c'est moi qui n'ai pas assez entraîner mon esprit. À demain.

Nous raccrochons. Je m'installe une nouvelle fois sous mes draps, comme il doit probablement le faire à l'hôpital, pense une dernière fois à l'image de son regard… Puis me laisse emporter par les bras de Morphée.

* * *

 **Et voilà.**

 **Ça devient très compliqué pour moi d'écrire les chapitre Alpha Pair ; car Yukimura est hospitalisé, et que malheureusement plus j'écris sur l'hôpital, plus les images de ce que j'aperçois au quotidien éclatent dans mon esprit. Mais je tiendrais bon, je continuerai ces chapitres.**

La semaine prochaine (si tout se passe bien) chapitre sur la Perfect Pair. Désolé pour le retard et j'espère que cette histoire vous plaît toujours. N'hésitez pas à commenter, même une phrase, même si peut-être vous ne l'avez pas encore fait ; lire vos avis m'aide énormément. Et vous pouvez également la partagez avec vos amis si vous le souhaitez.

D'ici la prochaine actualisation, prenez soin de vous, meilleurs voeux pour 2017.

Je vous embrasse.


	22. Chapitre 22 : Homophobie

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

 **Je suis désolée, ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les précédents. J'ai eu une semaine très chargée vous vous en doutez... mais je suis tout de même parvenue à trouver un peu de temps pour écrire ce chapitre 22. Si le destin arrête un peu de s'acharner sur moi, j'essaierai de publier le prochain mercredi, comme à l'accoutumée.**

 **Je suis beaucoup plus brève que la semaine dernière... Mais je vous avoue que je suis exténuée, pardon.**

 **Je vais à présent répondre aux commentaires :**

 **Akadream :**

 _ **Coucou, merci d'avoir pris le temps de commenter, c'est gentil.**_  
 _ **Je suis contente de savoir que l'histoire te plaît toujours, que tu apprécies l'évolution de la relation entre Sanada et Yukimura. Aussi, ça me soulage de savoir que tu n'as pas trouvé l'ambiance trop pesante, merci.**_  
 _ **J'essaie de trouver un peu de repos quand je peux, merci de t'inquiéter pour moi**_

 _ **À très vite Aka !**_

 **Youki Minaco :**

 _ **Hello sweetie, thank you for your private messages. I hope this chapter will be easier for you to read, thank you again for your reviews! I hope you will enjoy this chapter.**_  
 _ **Take care of you, and see you soon Youki !**_

 **Bien je vous laisse avec ce chapitre sur la Perfect Pair, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. On se retrouve plus bas, bonne lecture !**

* * *

J'ouvre la porte d'entrée, intrigué. Je n'attends personne aujourd'hui, je pensais d'ailleurs pouvoir terminer mes devoirs de la semaine en toute tranquillité…

\- … Tezuka ? Questionnais-je incrédule en apercevant sa silhouette.

La posture droite, l'air stoïque… La maturité de son allure m'envoûte instantanément. C'est sûrement stupide, mais en concrétisant notre relation, j'avais peur que mon ressenti à son égard coule et se noie, qu'en accédant à l'interdit je finisse par m'habituer et me lasser. Mais finalement, comme toujours, au moindre aperçu de son visage, à chaque battement de cils, je me sens emporté par une langueur.

\- Désolé de venir à l'improviste, mais… J'aimerais te parler des matchs à venir. M'informe-t-il de sa voix grave.  
\- Des prochains matchs ? Questionnais-je, surpris, Tu ne devrais pas te concerter avec Oishi plutôt…?  
\- Ce que j'ai à te dire te concerne uniquement, pas besoin de mêler Oishi à tout ça.

Demeurant perplexe, je reste immobile un instant, jugeant sa stature et les reflets de ses iris à la recherche d'une vérité cachée. Bredouille, je finis de ce fait par ouvrir la porte plus grandement, l'invitant d'un signe de la main à pénétrer dans le hall d'entrée.

Avec une aise manifeste, il se dévêtit de son long caban, qu'il pose soigneusement sur le porte-manteaux, puis, avec toute l'éducation dont il a été instruit il demande en regardant aux alentours ;

\- Il n'y a personne ?  
\- Si, ma soeur, dans le salon…

Ma voix perd en assurance, tout à coup… Il semble le remarquer, me lance un regard intrigué, toutefois, avant même qu'il puisse formuler le fond de sa pensée, Yumiko apparaît dans le couloir, certainement attirée par les échos de notre conversation.  
Ses yeux dévisagent l'intégrale silhouette de Tezuka, n'omettant aucun détail, le fixant impunément d'un oeil critique.  
Gêné, presque honteux, j'abaisse la tête en lisant le mépris au travers des prunelles familiales.

\- Bonjour, je m'excuse pour cette visite imprévue. Déclare poliment Tezuka dans un mouvement de tête.

Ma soeur reste muette quelques secondes, maintenant furieusement l'aigreur de ses pensées de déferler dans le couloir. Une tension s'infiltre autour de moi, glaciale, comme un flot de reproches transperçant ma chair avec férocité, puis, enfin, d'une voix sèche elle indique à mon égard ;

\- On parlera plus tard Syusuke. Une heure, pas plus.

Elle quitte la pièce sans un mot de plus, et avant d'animer davantage les soupçons de Tezuka, je le tire précipitamment en direction des escaliers, le poussant dans ma chambre d'une main maladroite.  
À l'intérieur, en refermant derrière moi, mes épaules se détendent dans un soupir soulagé. Je tente vaguement de prendre quelques inspirations, essaie de reprendre une contenance, puis finis finalement par faire volte-face.

Aussitôt, Tezuka m'observe dans un silence révélateur ; il se doute de quelque chose. Le comportement de ma soeur est inhabituel, il comprend parfaitement qu'elle est contrarié vis-à-vis de moi. Alors, afin d'éviter la confrontation, je tente un sourire, un geste à priori détendu mais qui ne l'est pas, puis élude d'un ton léger ;

\- Alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

Il demeure sévère. Pire encore, ses sourcils se froncent à l'écoute de ma voix, comme s'il était vexé par mon comportement.

\- C'était quoi ça ? Questionne-t-il avec sérieux.

Tentant une nouvelle fois d'échapper à la conversation, je laisse un rire habile résonner, avant de feindre l'ignorance ;

\- Comment ça, de quoi ?  
\- Ne joue pas à l'imbécile avec moi. Ta soeur, elle n'est pas comme ça d'habitude. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Son regard est insistant. Il se sent vraiment concerné, je ne devrais pas lui mentir et briser sa confiance… Après tout, quand il était au plus mal, malgré des jours de silence, il a fini par se confier à moi. Rester secret alors qu'il m'ordonne subtilement de lui servir la vérité serait par conséquent une grave erreur ; pour l'équilibre de notre relation, mais aussi peut-être pour moi-même.  
C'est pourquoi, machouillant nerveusement l'intérieur de mes joues, je commence à envisager un début de réponse. J'aimerais pouvoir trouver les mots justes sans pour autant fondre en larmes. Depuis plusieurs jours, je m'efforce d'oublier la distance qui s'installe entre ma soeur et moi, me plongeant dans le tournoi régional et dans les douces interactions que j'échange avec Tezuka… Toutefois actuellement, je comprends la nécessité de me remémorer _la dispute_ , de laisser encore une fois _la peine et le désespoir_ fracasser mon coeur comme on martèle un pieu avec force.

Car malgré _ce souvenir_ cauchemardesque, Tezuka mérite que je lui révèle ce qu'il souhaite entendre.

Aussi, d'un pas hésitant, je m'approche en direction de mon lit, sur lequel je m'assois avec lenteur. Un déséquilibre m'emporte soudain, balançant ma tête dans un afflux de sang, mais d'une main assurée je me retiens contre mon oreiller. Allez… Il faut que je me lance…

\- … E-en fait…

Ses yeux se calment tandis qu'il s'approche de moi. S'asseyant à mes côtés, le dos droit et la stature solide, je finis enfin par débuter mon récit…

 _Ma soeur vient de remarquer notre baiser. Elle l'a vu, elle a distingué le plus clairement du monde mon capitaine en train de m'embrasser sur le seuil de notre jardin.  
Une panique des plus totales m'envahit. J'ai l'impression que mes oreilles bourdonnent, que mon sang se glace, alors qu'elle, au loin, semble tout aussi ahuris que je le suis actuellement._

 _Nous nous fixons du regard quelques secondes, souhaitant l'un comme l'autre que la réalité soit un songe, que nos yeux nous ont trahis, que bientôt nous allons rapidement nous réveiller d'un mauvais rêve._

 _Toutefois, lorsqu'un corbeau file à toute allure au-dessus de nos têtes, son cri rauque nous ramène immédiatement sur la terre ferme ; Elle fronce les sourcils, je baisse les yeux. Je comprends dès à présent qu'une conversation va avoir lieu, et d'après la raideur de son dos, j'imagine que ça ne sonnera pas comme une délivrance en ma faveur, mais plutôt comme le glas._

 _L'envie de fuir m'obsède à chaque pas de plus en sa direction. Je suis absolument terrorisé par notre probable discussion, je n'ai pas le courage d'accepter la réalité, je souhaite m'abandonner à toute la lâcheté dont je peux faire preuve et courir, loin, ne jamais revenir ici et disparaître loin de mon quotidien._

 _Néanmoins mes pieds m'emmènent finalement dans le salon, et c'est dans des gestes las, éteints, que je me laisse tomber contre l'une des chaises entourant la table de bois sur laquelle nous dînons habituellement. Elle s'installe en face de moi, indéchiffrable, avant de laisser un silence oppressant envahir la pièce._

 _Son doigts tapote le bois. Tac, tac, tac… Un bruit rapide, répétitif et régulier, un signe distinctif d'agacement._

 _\- Tu m'explique ce que je viens de voir Syusuke ?_

 _Sa voix est polaire, jamais encore je ne l'avais entendu prendre cette intonation, et par-dessus ma peur actuelle, des couches d'angoisse, de culpabilité, viennent déjà m'envahir._

 _\- C'était… Tezuka… Parvins-je seulement à formuler de mon plus faible ton._

 _Tac, tac, tac, tac… Le son s'accélère, la colère l'emporte, et moi, moi je lie mes mains, je retiens mes tremblements en serrant furieusement des dents._

 _\- Oui, ça je l'ai bien vu ne t'inquiète pas. Un autre truc que j'ai parfaitement vu, c'est le baiser que vous avez échangé. (Elle déglutit, ses yeux me fusillant du regard) Devant notre maison, sérieusement ? Tu n'as pas honte ? J'espère sincèrement que c'est… le nouveau jeu à la mode, ou une idiotie adolescente. Vraiment, Syusuke, dis-moi que c'est une erreur._

 _Je fuis son regard. Si je pouvais disparaître sur le champ, je n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde._  
 _Je me sens salis, pointé du doigt, décris comme une atrocité. Moi qui pensais me révéler à ma famille dans les jours à venir, je comprends dorénavant que tout n'aurait été que chaos._

 _Si ma grande-soeur n'accepte pas ma relation, alors mes parents vont également la refuser._

 _\- Je t'ai posé une question. Insiste ma soeur d'un ton autoritaire._

 _Lentement, je décide de lever les yeux, de rencontrer son regard. Je n'arrive pas à lire ses intentions, je suis incapable de comprendre quelle image elle se fait de moi actuellement. Alors, rassemblant tout mon courage, je parviens à formuler avec difficulté ;_

 _\- Ce n'est… pas un jeu._

 _Sa main vient claquer le bois dans une résonance qui provoque un sursaut de mes épaules. Les battements de mon coeur s'accélèrent tandis que je l'aperçois se lever et contourner la table, sa mâchoire serrée par la contrariété._  
 _Elle présente son doigt face à mon visage, son poignet tremblant dans une colère retenue._

 _\- Tu arrêtes tout de suite ces bêtises, quel âge penses-tu avoir ? Ne me fais pas croire que ce n'est pas un choix de ta part. Concentres toi sur tes études et que je ne revois plus ton sois-disant capitaine traîner par ici._  
 _\- Mais… Grande-soe-_  
 _\- Tais-toi, Coupe t-elle sèchement dans une grimace amère, Je n'en dirais rien à papa et maman, d'ailleurs, que je ne te vois pas jouer à l'imbécile en plein centre-ville ; tu fais déjà bien assez honte à cette famille ! (Ses sourcils se froncent :) Par contre, tant que tu ne reviens pas sur le droit chemin, il n'y a plus de "grande-soeur" entre nous. J'ai été assez claire ?_

 _C'est donc ça, le prix à payer pour ma différence…. Le rejet de ma propre famille… Je pensais être préparé à cette éventualité, mais de constater avec quelle ardeur ma soeur rejette mes explications, mes sentiments, pour se baser finalement que sur les conclusions hâtives de son esprit fermé… Cela me détruit de l'intérieur. J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu mon âme en perdant une soeur. De m'engager dans une vie sans elle, alors que je l'ai toujours aimé._  
 _Aussi, dans une dernière tentative… Dans un ultime espoir de la récupérer auprès de moi, j'ose questionner ;_

 _\- … C'est très clair, mais… Pourquoi agis-tu comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qui te dérange dans ce que tu as vu tout à l'heure ?_

 _Quelques mois auparavant, je n'aurais jamais été capable d'un tel aplomb. Cependant actuellement, j'ai cette impression douloureuse d'avoir tout perdu. C'est pourquoi je n'arrive plus à laisser ma peur maîtriser mes mots ; car dans cette situation, j'ai tout à gagner._  
 _Après tout, je viens de me faire rejeter par ma soeur, autant me raccrocher aux dernières secondes de cette discussion afin de regagner sa confiance coûte que coûte._

 _Face à ma question inattendue, elle arbore un geste de recul, lent, incontrôlée, tandis que sa mâchoire se desserre, que ses yeux se voilent un instant. Elle est prise de court, complètement muette face à ma question qui me paraît, pourtant, tellement simple._

 _Pendant quelques secondes, c'est comme si les rôles sont inversés. Comme si, maintenant, le rapport de force joue en ma faveur, alors qu'elle tente de cacher sa gêne.  
Toutefois, plus rapidement que je le pensais, sa voix sèche m'indique ;_

 _\- Parce que c'est contre nature. Papa et maman nous l'ont déjà dit, tout le monde sait ça. Tu essaie de faire ta petite crise d'adolescence et de prouver je ne sais quoi au monde, mais tu as intérêt de te ressaisir rapidement. Je ne plaisante pas. (Je m'apprête à lui répondre quand elle place sa main devant moi afin de couper mon élan :) La discussion est close._

Je tente un petite sourire encourageant en direction de Tezuka. Sa mine est indéchiffrable, pourtant, j'ai l'impression que si je ne feins pas l'impassibilité, cette histoire le blessera. Alors j'étire un peu plus la commissure de mes lèvres, comme pour sous-entendre que ma situation familiale n'est pas si dramatique qu'elle en à l'air…  
Alors qu'au fond de moi je sais pertinemment que si, elle l'est. Que le rejet de ma soeur me blesse dès que mon esprit s'égare dans les souvenirs de notre confrontation.

Néanmoins, malgré mes efforts pour paraître maître de moi-même, Tezuka fronce les sourcils. Il demeure silencieux de longues minutes, me faisant appréhender sa réaction un peu plus qu'auparavant.  
Nos regards se rencontrent… Et tout à coup sa voix grave résonne ;

\- … Je pense que je devrais partir dans ce cas.

Je papillonne des yeux, étonné.

\- Hein ? Non… Non, bien sûr que non, tu avais quelque chose à me dire à propos de la compétition…  
\- Je peux très bien t'en parler au téléphone. Je ne veux plus qu'elle te fasse du mal par ma faute.  
\- Par… Ta faute ? Questionnais-je perplexe.

Ses iris tremblent un instant...Puis se stabilisent de nouveau. J'ai du mal à comprendre son raisonnement… Pourquoi serait-ce de sa faute ? Après tout, _je_ suis celui qui s'est confessé le premier. Cette relation a débuté car je ne pouvais plus retenir mes sentiments…

\- Oui, je t'ai embrassé devant ta maison, c'était imprudent. Explique t-il soudain de sa voix calme.

Une certaine culpabilité m'emporte… Il se sent responsable de ce baiser, alors qu'en premier lieu, _je_ suis celui ayant manifesté mon manque d'affection. J'ai toujours plus ou moins recherché son attention, et maintenant je paie le prix de _mes_ erreurs. Tezuka ne doit pas s'en sentir aussi coupable. Il faut que je lui retire cette pensée de l'esprit.

Alors, à courts de mots, je laisse mes cuisses glisser contre le drap de mon lit, m'approchant de lui jusqu'à ce que le tissus de mon pantalon touche le sien. Il hausse un sourcil, sûrement dubitatif, mais j'ignore ses questionnements intérieurs. Avec une certaine langueur, j'apporte mes bras autour de son cou, appuyant sur sa nuque moelleuse afin de me redresser en direction de sa bouche.

Ses lèvres rebondissent mollement contre les miennes, hésitantes. Des frissons parcourent ma colonne vertébrale à la sensation, mais je tente de garder mes paupières ouvertes afin d'observer Tezuka.  
Il semble perdu par mon comportement, incapable d'y comprendre un quelconque message. C'est pourquoi, d'une petite voix, je confie ;

\- Voilà… Maintenant que je t'ai embrassé à l'intérieur de ma maison, ton argument n'est plus vraiment valide.

Il souffle du nez, légèrement agacé par la taquinerie.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, ce n'est pas pareil, cette fois-ci ta soeur n'a rien vu.  
\- Oh, tu veux peut-être que j'aille la chercher ? Continuais-je d'un ton espiègle, Personnellement j'adore t'embrasser, alors j'y vois aucun inconvénient.  
\- Fuji… Ordonne-t-il malgré la légère couleur incarnat de ses oreilles.

Je laisse aller un rire, subitement conforté par les réactions gênées de Tezuka. Evidemment, l'ambiance familiale actuelle est pesante, difficile à vivre et ronge mon coeur à petit feu. Néanmoins, pour rien au monde je souhaite qu'il subisse également ma douleur… Je ne veux plus être égoïste, je ne veux plus le voir désemparé, accablé de désespoir… Alors, je vais sourire. Tant qu'il reste près de moi, je suis certain d'en être capable ; d'avoir la force de combattre seul, et de continuer à agir comme à l'accoutumée en sa présence.  
Aussi, d'un ton plus doux je murmure ;

\- Plaisanterie à part, ne t'en fais pas pour moi, tout va bien. Je le vis bien, alors continuons de vivre comme nous en avons l'habitude.

Une nouvelle fois, il demeure muet. À travers le reflet des verres de ses lunettes, je distingue les nuances automnales de ses iris briller d'un éclat fugace. J'ai l'impression qu'au plus profond de lui a lieu un terrible combat. Qu'il réfléchit de toutes ses forces au comportement le plus adéquat.  
Je respecte son silence, le laisse tout à ses réflexions… Le connaissant, il doit débattre intérieurement sur deux façon d'agir ; persévérer et continuer d'évoquer son inquiétude à mon égard, ou trouver le moyen de me distraire de mes problèmes.  
Soudain, sa main vient soutenir le bas de mon dos, et je pense avoir la réponse.

\- Très bien… Capitule t-il, Dans ce cas, puisque nous devons continuer de vivre notre relation, je voudrais te demander quelque chose.  
\- … Oui ? Demandais-je après une seconde d'hésitation.

Sa paume glisse sur le tissus de mon t-shirt, remontant le long de ma colonne vertébrale dans une langueur déclenchant la frénésie de mon rythme cardiaque. Envoûté, je reste suspendu à son regard, tandis qu'il se penche légèrement vers moi, le bout de son nez effleurant le mien.

\- J'aimerais pouvoir t'appeler par ton prénom. Confie-t-il dans un souffle tiède.

C'est comme s'il m'avait dit "je t'aime". L'effet est immédiat, je sens mes joues brûler, mon coeur marteler ma poitrine violemment, alors que mes yeux tentent désespérément de fuir son regard, gêné de lui révéler l'ampleur que ses mots ont sur mon corps. Aussi, dans un geste très peu combatif, je tente d'éloigner son visage du mien… Sans succès. La paume de Tezuka, grande, large, puissante, retient mon dos fermement en position. Au pied du mur, mes iris finissent par retrouver les reflets lavallières faisant chavirer mon coeur, néanmoins l'espace d'une seconde, je semble apercevoir une lueur inédite, un éclat que je n'aurais jamais pensé distinguer au creux de son regard.

Son visage se déplace délicatement sur la droite, puis dans un murmure séducteur, il glisse à mon oreille ;

\- Est-ce que je peux t'appeler Syusuke ?

C'est idiot, il ne fait que souffler mon prénom… Pourtant mon attirance pour lui s'accroît brusquement, mes pommettes rougissent avec chaleur, ma respiration se meurt dans ma gorge, et le long de mes bras, de mon dos, d'innombrables frissons font écho aux battements incessants de mon coeur.  
Contraint au silence, Tezuka laisse quelques secondes de plus s'écouler, avant de continuer d'une voix de plus en plus langoureuse ;

\- Syusuke…

 _Ah…_ Jamais un jour je n'aurais pensé mon prénom aussi séduisant… De part ses lèvres il semble doux comme le miel et la soie, envoûtant, enchanteur… Il me perd dans une chaleur languissante, alors que mon buste, mes épaules et mes mes hanches sont enveloppées par le corps imposant de Tezuka. Je ne peux plus m'échapper, je suis complètement à sa merci… Mais malgré ma gêne, je ressens également l'envie de me laisser emporter davantage.

Comme pour répondre à cette convoitise, il presse furtivement ses lèvres contre le lobe de mon oreille, et mes paupières se ferment rapidement tandis que je retiens un hoquet de surprise. Il ne s'est jamais comporté de la sorte jusqu'à maintenant… Il n'a jamais tenté de me soumettre, il n'a jamais été… _taquin_.

Dans la réalisation, ma voix semble de nouveau reprendre de ses fonctions. L'espièglerie me concerne d'habitude, néanmoins il semble s'être beaucoup inspiré de mes farces… Reprenant peu à peu une contenance, j'essaie alors de renverser la situation en déclarant ;

\- Allons… Tu sais bien que les taquineries sont de mon domaine…

Je parviens à tourner la tête, mes yeux rencontrant les siens tandis que mes mains, joueuses, se faufilent sous le col de son pull, puis caressent légèrement son cou.

\- … N'est-ce pas, _Kunimitsu_. Finis-je de déclarer de ma voix la plus sensuelle.

L'effet escompté se manifeste par l'image des douces rougeurs que je parviens à apercevoir contre ses oreilles. Encouragé par ce retournement de situation, je m'apprête à intensifier la taquinerie lorsque soudain, une voix que j'avais complètement oublié l'espace de ces quelques minutes, résonne ;

\- Ça fait une heure !

Aussitôt, un sursaut me saisit, et je m'écarte, comme brûlé. Le retour à la réalité est désastreux ; j'ai comme un arrière goût amère dans la bouche, une frustration alimentant ma colère envers ma soeur.  
Face à moi, Tezuka déglutit bruyamment, reprenant une contenance tout en rehaussant ses lunettes d'un geste rapide de la main.

\- Eh bien… Je suppose que cette fois-ci, je vais devoir y aller.  
\- … Je suis désolé. Je t'appellerai pour parler de la compétition.

Il hoche la tête affirmativement, et nous nous levons. Lorsque nous arrivons au seuil de la porte d'entrée, Yumiko ne nous adresse pas même un regard, pénétrant rapidement dans le salon afin de nous éviter. Las de ce comportement, j'ouvre, puis fait volte-face en direction de Tezuka pour le saluer.

\- À demain, faisons de notre mieux contre St-Rudolph. Dis-je d'un ton évasif.

Il lance un dernier regard derrière lui, rencontrant le couloir vide, avant de laisser ses doigts caresser gentiment ma joue l'espace d'un instant.

\- À demain, (Il se penche, et continue dans un souffle discret :) Syusuke.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire alors qu'il quitte les lieux. En fermant cette porte, je suis certain que ma grande-soeur veuille de nouveau avoir "une petite conversation" avec moi… Mais peu importe, actuellement je suis heureux, et elle ne parviendra pas à décrocher ce sourire de mon visage. 

* * *

**Et ceci signe la fin de ce 22ème chapitre.**

 **Mes excuses si il y a quelques maladresses ou si dans les semaines à venir elles seront présentes à travers mes textes. Je ne dis pas que je me force à écrire pour respecter les délais, mais disons que je me mets tout de même un coup de pieds aux fesses pour que le travail soit fait à peu près à temps durant cette période de ma vie. Je n'ai pas envie d'arrêter d'écrire, mais parfois je ressasse un peu trop ma situation familiale et ça me bloque. Pourtant je sais qu'écrire est un bon moyen d'oublier les aléas de la vie... Bref pleins de contradictions et de conflits intérieurs me submergent.**

 **J'espère que le développement de la relation Perfect Pair vous plaît. La semaine prochaine, nous parlerons de nos trois intrigues.  
N'hésitez pas à commentez cette histoire, et à la partager si vous l'appréciez. Merci de me lire jusqu'à aujourd'hui, mine de rien, ça fait déjà plusieurs mois que je vous fait lire mes torchons ah, ah.. (plus de 200 pages)**

 **À très vite je l'espère, prenez soin de vous d'ici là, je vous embrasse.**


	23. Chapitre 23 : Au coeur du tournoi

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Je suis enfin de retour avec le chapitre 23 de Teenage Love. Dans ce chapitre, vous verrez moins de descriptions de sentiments (quelques unes, mais beaucoup moins qu'habituellement) car je voulais ici que l'histoire se concentre un peu plus sur les faits et gestes découlant de ses sentiments plutôt que sur des pensées brutes.**

 **Bref, ceci étant dit j'ai une bonne nouvelle. Après pratiquement un mois de galère familiale, la situation s'est nettement améliorée. Je pense très sincèrement pouvoir reprendre le rythme du chapitre par semaine, le mercredi ou jeudi. Aussi, j'ai voyagé entre pas mal d'émotions en ce mois de janvier 2017, pour être honnête avec vous, j'ai eu l'impression de vivre plusieurs mois (longs, les mois) à défaut de pauvres 26 petits jours... C'est pourquoi je me sentais épuisée (et je le suis encore un peu je l'avoue), lessivée et pas toujours prête à reprendre la plume. Néanmoins j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que je vais reprendre l'écriture de mon OS sur la Kinky Pair (youhou, depuis le temps) Et si l'inspiration ne me quitte pas, j'espère pouvoir publier ça au mois de Février (Oui, parce que bon, une trentaine de pages le machin quand même...). Aussi, il y a quelques temps, j'avais pas mal de haine à évacuer, alors j'avais commencé à taper un OS sur Fuji, une sorte d'histoire Perfect Pair assez trash et violente... Là je suis dans l'état d'esprit de le continuer, et je me demande si je ne devrais pas le publier si je le termine, pas forcément pour vous bourrer de contenu, mais plus pour changer un peu de style sur ce compte qui reeegoooorge d'écrits contemplatifs, lyriques, pathétiques, et j'en passe... ah, ah. Enfin bref, j'aimerais bien votre avis à ce sujet si ça vous intéresse de me le donner.**

 **Je vais à présent répondre au commentaire : **

**Youki Minaco : **

_**Hello sweetie, thank you for the review!**_

 _ **Je comprends ta surprise vis-à-vis de la réaction de Yumiko ! Je voulais justement montrer que malheureusement, le sujet de l'homosexualité peut être encore difficilement accepté par beaucoup de personnes, même ceux qui paraissent les plus aimants. Aussi, comme tu l'as souligné, Yumiko n'arrive pas vraiment à y croire, car Fuji est encore un adolescent, il est jeune, et lorsqu'on est jeune, personne nous prend réellement au sérieux quand on affirme être homosexuel. En tout cas, la relation entre Fuji et Yumiko est loin d'être au point mort, tu verras, elle va continuer d'évoluer (en bien ou en mal, je garde le secret!), et j'espère sincèrement que cette partie de l'histoire va te plaire !**_  
 _ **À propos de la scène romanesque entre Tezuka et Fuji, je suis sincèrement heureuse de savoir que tu l'apprécies. Merci énormément ! J'ai toujours peur d'en faire trop lorsque je me lance dans ce type de descriptions, alors tu me rassures ! Merci !**_  
 _ **J'espère que tu vas continuer d'apprécier cette histoire, merci encore !**_

 _ **See you soon Youki, take care of you.**_

 **Bien, je vous laisse à présent avec ce chapitre 23. On se retrouve plus bas, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le soleil brille chaudement. Il tapisse les terrains de ses rayons lumineux, balayant chaque allée des dernières traces de l'hiver, éclairant les reflets des premiers bourgeons accueillant la venue du printemps et du réchauffement des températures.

Confortablement installé à la terrasse de la cafétéria du site, Atobe observe avec désintérêt les différentes équipes collégiennes circuler d'un court à l'autre, parfois en riant, d'autres fois en abordant des visages pleins d'appréhensions. Vaguement, ses yeux s'arrêtent de temps à autre sur le faciès de certains capitaines, dont il apprécie le charme naturel… avant de se détourner dans un soupir discret. Plus de conquête, plus de séduction inutile ; il s'est promis de changer de comportement, et son orgueil lui rend la tâche plutôt simple. Car, après avoir assuré à Oshitari (qu'il déteste toujours aussi cordialement) le renouveau du " _ **G**_ _rand_ " Atobe, loin de lui l'idée de contredire ses propos. Désormais, il n'a qu'une voie envisageable ; celle de retrouver un semblant d'honneur et d'achever ses flirts incessants.

\- À force de soupirer ainsi tu vas finir par éclabousser mon thé.

Le capitaine de Hyotei relève légèrement la tête, rencontrant la vue de son _cher_ coéquipier l'araignée. Le natif d'Osaka sirote lentement sa boisson, assis en face de lui, ses cheveux raisonnablement longs roulant jusqu'à la naissance de ses épaules. L'allure qu'il aborde contraste furieusement avec sa tenue, qui est tout bonnement l'uniforme de tennis de Hyotei.  
Atobe lâche un énième soupir.

\- Comme si le poison que tu bois ne devrait pas être renversé. Attaque t-il en contrôlant une grimace de répulsion.  
\- Allons, allons… Ne sois pas si exigeant, si tu veux mon avis il n'est pas aussi mauvais que tu le sous-entends.  
\- Oui mais voilà ; je me fiche de ton avis, Oshitari.

En finissant sa tirade cassante, il réalise soudain quelque chose qui le fait papillonner des yeux un instant, avant qu'il ne reprenne d'une voix plus forte et agacée ;

\- … Et puis tu peux me dire ce que tu fiches ici d'ailleurs ? Avec une consommation de surcroît !

Le joueur prend le temps de finir de déglutir, lentement, dans un calme redoublement l'irritation de son capitaine, puis lorsqu'il pose enfin sa tasse vide sur le support de la table, il se permet de répondre d'une voix détachée ;

\- À vrai dire ça fait plusieurs minutes que je suis là, mais t'étais trop occupé à mater pour t'en apercevoir.  
\- Je-! S'énerve Atobe dans une impulsion, Je ne matais personne ! Oh et puis, dégage ! J'ai pas le temps de me disputer avec toi -même si je sais que tu adores ça, il faut que je me concentre avant le début de nos matchs.

\- Touché. Se contente de souligner Oshitari dans un sourire narquois.

Le Roi de Hyotei lui lance le regard le plus meurtrier dont il est capable, sous l'oeil amusé et pas un brin décontenancé de son coéquipier, qui s'installe désormais avec grande aise contre le dossier de sa chaise. Le reflet de ses lunettes brille un instant, avant que ses iris abyssales interceptent les billes céruléennes impérieuses de son vis-à-vis.

\- Bon allez Atobe, Reprend t-il, tu sais bien que je vais pas partir, alors reste tranquille et essayons d'être courtois cinq minutes.

Le capitaine arque un sourcil intrigué, soudain intéressé par la tournure de la conversation.

\- Pourquoi, tu as quelque chose d'important à me dire ?  
\- Pas vraiment, Répond Oshitari en haussant des épaules avec désinvolture, Je viens juste vérifier que tu ne reprenne pas tes mauvaises habitudes.

Evidemment, il évoque leur conversation passée, au manoir. Apparemment, le natif d'Osaka prend à coeur la décision de son capitaine, dont il semble vouloir s'assurer qu'il ne change pas d'avis en cours de route.  
Atobe saisit immédiatement le sous-entendu, et sa réponse ne tarde point ;

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me gérer, je ne suis pas une bête, non plus.  
\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis...Soupire Oshitari, Bon sang, si tu arrêtais d'être autant sur la défensive rien que deux minutes, je suis sûr qu'on serait capables de passer un bon moment…

Atobe lui lance un regard défiant et il nuance ;

\- … O.K., peut-être pas un _bon_ moment, mais au moins quelque chose de cordial.  
\- De toute façon je n'ai rien à te dire. Achève le Roi de Hyotei en détournant la tête.

Oshitari roule des yeux, las. Le comportement présomptueux de son capitaine peut parfois s'avérer des plus agaçants. Néanmoins, à défaut de pouvoir lui adresser la parole, il décide de l'observer quelques minutes. Les cheveux d'or, en harmonie avec les premières lueures du printemps, resplendissent de santé, paraissent aussi doux que la soie, tandis qu'à contrario, le visage charismatique respire l'arrogance et l'orgueil. Un tel paradoxe dans son physique intrigue le natif d'Osaka, se demandant si peut-être, avec un passé différent, le capitaine dédaigneux aurait pu aborder le visage d'ange dont il semble être prédisposé.  
Aussi inconsciemment, son esprit dérive, imaginant des traits moins intimidants, des reliefs plus souples et lisses… Des yeux plus avenants, chaleureux…

Puis soudain la réalité le frappe de nouveau, alors qu'il cligne des yeux frénétiquement. Non, le comportement d'Atobe repose presque intégralement sur l'aisance et l'arrogance qui l'habitent. S'imaginer une version hypothétique de lui serait comme inventer de toutes pièces un autre individu. Le Roi de Hyotei ne peut abandonner ses traits de caractères les plus fidèles à son comportement quotidien, c'est l'essence même de sa nature… Alors malheureusement, Oshitari vient à penser qu'il devrait essayer de s'y accommoder et ainsi, dompter le fauve.  
C'est donc sur cette idée inspirante qu'il prend une discrète inspiration, avant de relancer la conversation ;

\- Je suis supposé vérifier que tu ne cède pas à tes vieilles habitudes, et si ça ne te plaît pas, pense au moins à ce pauvre Kabaji qui m'a envoyé un message lorsque tu étais au plus bas.

La soudaine remarque raidit le dos d'Atobe, qui finit par capituler et faire de nouveau volte-face en direction de son interlocuteur. Oshitari n'a pas vraiment tort, bien qu'il ne supporte pas sa compagnie, il devrait essayer de coopérer un peu plus afin d'apaiser son meilleur ami.

\- D'ailleurs… Souligne le capitaine, Où est-il ?  
\- Il est parti lorsque je me suis installé, je crois qu'il prend vraiment cette histoire à coeur. Informe le natif d'Osaka en croisant les jambes avec désinvolture.

 _Effectivement, il est primordial qu'il ne le déçoive pas._ Même si la perspective de passer plus de temps en compagnie de son pire ennemi l'enchante guère, il souhaite rassurer Kabaji, envers qui il se sent profondément redevable. C'est pourquoi, d'un ton détaché, il questionne ;

\- … Ecoute je veux bien te faire l'honneur d'une conversation agréable mais il y a un hic ; je n'ai _vraiment_ rien à te dire.  
\- … Eh bien parlons tennis, Capitule Oshitari dans un soupir, Hyotei joue dans une heure environ, je suis certain que tu as des choses à dires à ce sujet.

Etrangement, la discussion qui suit se déroule dans un calme évocateur. Les deux collégiens semblent réussir à s'entendre finalement, et l'espace de quelques minutes, les différentes équipes circulant aux alentours parviennent même à ressentir comme une aura d'amitié planant autour de leur table. Le changement d'ambiance est radical, mais tellement naturel, qu'il ne perturbe en rien les deux ennemis de toujours, continuant leur grande conversation à propos de leurs adversaires et des formations à venir pour leurs prochains matchs.  
Ils soulignent ainsi la montée de quelques nouvelles équipes dans ce tournoi, puis finissent machinalement par engager le sujet des rumeurs et potins. Aussi, après de longues minutes, Oshitari informe ;

\- Tu sais, Yukimura n'est toujours pas venu… Certains se demandent s'il est tombé gravement malade.  
\- … C'est étrange de la part de Yukimura… Il dirige Rikkaidai d'une main de fer, je le vois mal louper une compétition pour des futilités.  
\- Tu rejoins donc l'avis général ?

Atobe fronce les sourcils tout en poussant sa réflexion. En ressassant les images de sa mémoire, il se souvient soudain de l'absence du capitaine durant la cérémonie des tirages aux sorts, et dans une réalisation il se redresse sur sa chaise, ordonnant ;

\- Viens, allons voir Sanada, je suis sûr qu'il pourra nous informer à ce sujet.

En voyant le Roi de Hyotei se lever promptement de sa chaise et engager une marche rapide, Oshitari s'abstient de le retenir, le suivant docilement alors qu'il souligne d'un ton las ;

\- Tu sais, Sanada ne t'apprécie pas vraiment, je ne suis pas certain qu'il soit docile...  
\- Mais si, il le sera. Pour qui me prends-tu ? Je ne suis pas de ceux à qui on refuse une information.  
\- Ah… Soupire le natif d'Osaka, Encore les bons vieux caprices de notre princesse…

Atobe ignore la remarque et continue son chemin d'une marche rapide. Si ses souvenirs ne lui jouent aucun tour, Rikkaidai devrait être en train de patienter sur le court B en attendant le début de leur prochaine confrontation. C'est ainsi, qu'accompagné d'un Oshitari au yeux torves, il serpente avec aisance parmi la foule. Sur son passage, certaines équipes murmurent en se remémorant la renommée du joueur, tandis que d'autres, plus discrets, se contentent d'un regard intrigué. Toutefois malgré l'attention qu'il suscite, Atobe ignore les passants, ne cherchant pas même à vérifier la hauteur avec laquelle Oshitari suit sa cadence. La seule chose qui l'importe à présent ; trouver Sanada.

Et il après avoir bifurqué deux fois autour des terrains, il distingue finalement sa cible habillée de sa fameuse casquette noire.

\- Tu sais Atobe, je pense toujours que c'est une mauvaise idée. Intervient Oshitari en appréhendant la scène à venir.  
\- Tais-toi, et observe.

Aussitôt dans le champ de vision des joueurs de Rikkaidai, ces derniers accompagnent la venue du Roi de Hyotei d'un oeil mauvais. Il faut dire que dans le circuit collégien, la présence du capitaine n'est pas forcément signe de réjouissance.  
Néanmoins, tout à son aise, Atobe se faufile parmi l'équipe. Le surnommé "Illusionniste des courts" siffle sur son passage, comme pour l'intimider, mais l'action parvient uniquement à Sanada de faire volte-face, et ainsi, d'apercevoir le regard impérieux de son rival.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Atobe ? Questionne immédiatement le vice-capitaine d'un ton grave.  
\- Oh, rien de particulier… Élude t-il, je me demandais juste la raison de l'absence de Yukimura. Tu le sais, on était assez proches lui et moi ; je pense que je suis seulement inquiet à son propos.

Sanada le toise de toute sa hauteur, un mauvais reflet faisant scintiller les ambres de ses iris. Si il y a bien une chose qu'il a appris en entrant dans le monde du tennis, c'est certainement de ne jamais révéler d'informations à Atobe Keigo. Et bien qu'il accepte d'admettre le talent du capitaine de Hyotei pour son sens de l'organisation et ses capacités sportives, l'Empereur ne se soumettra en revanche jamais à faire du copinage avec lui.

\- Si tu es proche de lui tu n'as qu'à lui envoyer un message. Répond t-il avec un calme et une éloquence qui ne lui ressemblent pas.

Autour des deux joueurs, une tension commence doucement à s'élever. L'équipe de Rikkaidai scrute la scène avec méfiance, posant leurs yeux un instant sur leur vice-capitaine, un autre sur le Roi de Hyotei. Alors qu'Atobe renifle dédaigneusement face à la répartie inhabituelle de Sanada, Renji, non loin, commence doucement à s'approcher des deux collégiens, prudent.

\- Je ne voudrais pas le déranger. J'aimerais juste savoir si il va bien. Rétorque Atobe d'un air agacé.  
\- Si tu veux savoir va donc te renseigner auprès de lui. Moi j'ai à faire ; il faut que je prépare l'équipe avant notre prochaine rencontre.

Pensant la discussion close, Sanada fait volte-face, absolument satisfait d'avoir pu contenir l'impulsivité qui l'habite habituellement. Toutefois alors qu'il s'apprête à donner l'ordre de s'échauffer à son équipe, Atobe profite de ce moment d'inattention pour frapper une dernière fois, dans une ultime tirade provocatrice ;

\- Je vois, alors je vais faire ça. À mon avis si tu n'as rien à me dire à son sujet c'est que Yukimura n'a pas même voulu te tenir au courant de son absence.

Touché. La réaction de Sanada ne se laisse pas désirer ; Abandonnant aussitôt ses bonnes résolutions, il se tourne de nouveau vers le capitaine de Hyotei, les poings serrés et les sourcils froncés, une colère furieuse maquillant son regard lorsqu'il vocifère ;

\- Yukimura me fait entièrement confiance ! Je t'interdis de douter de son comportement ! Surtout en ce moment où-  
\- Genichirou, Coupe soudain Renji en posant fermement sa main sur l'épaule de son ami, Ça suffit, tu recommences à t'énerver dans le vide.

Ses nerfs s'apaisent instantanément, tandis que son irritation s'envole comme l'on piquerait d'une aiguille un ballon d'hélium. Desserrant lentement ses paumes, Sanada lance un regard au Maître des Données, qui lui rend un sourire rassurant.  
En face d'eux en revanche, Atobe semble particulièrement intrigué par la scène (et les quelques paroles de Sanada.). Il s'apprête à tenter une dernière fois de lui tirer les vers du nez quand tout à coup, son regard croise furtivement celui de Niou. L'illusionniste des courts semble le dissuader fortement de s'engager plus profondément dans la conversation, le jaugeant de ses iris lavallières, avec tout le mépris dont il est capable. Bientôt, c'est l'intégralité de l'équipe qui soutient le même regard à l'égard d'Atobe, et le capitaine, mis au pied du mur, conçoit finalement de battre en retraite.

\- Bon, Dit-il d'un ton léger, Je suppose que tu ne veux rien me dire, j'irai donc faire ma petite enquête ailleurs. Viens Oshitari, nos matchs vont bientôt commencer.

D'un mauvais oeil, Sanada observe la silhouette charismatique quitter le court, s'éloignant au côté de son joueur d'un pas rapide et déterminé.  
La menace définitivement disparue de son champ de vision, il finit par soupirer discrètement, avant de déclarer à Renji qui n'avait toujours pas ôté sa main de son épaule ;

-... Merci.  
\- Il faut vraiment que tu parviennes à prendre sur toi Genichirou, Modère le Maître des Données, Tu as failli révéler à Atobe la situation de Seiichi.  
\- … Oui, je sais… Désolé. Accorde le vice-capitaine d'une voix penaude.

En sentant la tension de son modèle, Akaya décide soudain d'interagir afin de l'encourager. Ainsi, en s'approchant de lui tout en levant le poing énergiquement, il s'exclame avec maladresse ;

\- Pas de problème vice-capitaine Sanada ! On va continuer de jouer à notre maximum et capitaine Yukimura sera fier de nous !

Devant la tirade enflammée, Renji s'autorise un très léger rire attendri, décollant sa main de l'épaule de son ami afin de la poser calmement sur les boucles désordonnées du petit diable de Rikkaidai.

\- Oui, oui, Akaya, nous allons faire de notre mieux. Répond t-il d'un ton léger.

Aussi, rapidement, l'équipe reprend une contenance et sous les directives de Sanada, ils s'engagent dans une course d'échauffement autour des différents terrains. La vague des vestes jaunes semblent par ailleurs intimider les différents joueurs croisant leur chemin, dont certains, pris d'une soudaine culpabilité, commencent même à entreprendre un échauffement personnel.  
Sur leur route, Sanada aperçoit au loin des yeux qu'il reconnaît parmi la foule. Leur regard se croisent, et le vice-capitaine salue rapidement de la tête le capitaine de Seigaku, avant de continuer de courir.

Tezuka imite la salutation puis se concentre de nouveau sur le Génie de son équipe, reprenant calmement leur conversation ;

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le cas.  
\- Pourtant… Hésite Fuji en se rongeant nerveusement les ongles, Je suis certain qu'il est courant, je suis même certain que c'est la raison pour laquelle il m'a évité toute la matinée.

Le capitaine de Seigaku retient un soupir, préférant dégager d'un geste détendu la main de son petit-ami, prisonnière entre ses dents.

\- Est-ce que tu as essayé de lui parler ? Hasarde Tezuka.

L'androgyne relève soudainement les yeux, les plantant dans les iris automnales qui savent d'habitude rassurer ses maux. Impulsivement, il tente d'apporter une seconde fois ses ongles à sa bouche, mais d'un mouvement plus ferme, Tezuka rejette la trajectoire de sa paume.

\- Oui, oui… Evidemment que j'ai essayé de lui parler. Répond très rapidement Fuji, Comme d'habitude, je suis allé le voir, je lui ai demandé quand est-ce qu'il rentrait à la maison… Mais il m'a simplement lancé un regard avant de s'enfuir vers Mizuki !  
\- Ne panique pas autant, il doit certainement t'ignorer afin de pas influencer son jeu durant notre rencontre.

Fuji ne semble pas convaincu par l'hypothèse… À défaut de pouvoir maltraiter ses ongles, il finit ainsi par triturer ses doigts avec une anxiété manifeste. Il faut dire qu'en arrivant ce matin, son frère Yuta, ne lui a pas adressé un seul mot. Pire encore, il lui a lancé le regard le plus meurtrier dont il est capable.

Le Génie de Seigaku pensait que sa relation avec son frère s'était un peu adoucie depuis quelques semaines ; ils évoquaient ensemble la relation de Yuta avec sa petite-amie, et leurs disputent s'étaient raréfiées… Cependant, après l'effroyable confrontation qu'il a entretenu avec Yumiko, Fuji ne peut s'empêcher de penser, dans un coin de sa tête, que son petit-frère a dû également apprendre la nature de ses sentiments envers… _Tezuka_. Car dans son euphorie, l'androgyne n'a jamais empêché son capitaine de dévoiler leur relation en public. Pire encore, il l'a même encouragé à le démontrer davantage…

Aussi, fatalement, Fuji en est persuadé ; Yuta est au courant de tout.

Au courant pour son homosexualité, au courant du fait qu'une bonne partie du circuit collégien soit conscient de sa relation avec son capitaine… Bref, après qu'il se soit fait magistralement ignorer, le Génie de Seigaku en est désormais certain ; son frère lui en veut, soit de lui avoir cacher la vérité à son sujet, soit à propos de sa relation amoureuse anticonformiste.

Il espère sincèrement que ce soit la première raison, qui chagrine Yuta.

Abandonnant la maîtrise de ses mains, il apporte une nouvelle fois ses doigts en direction de sa bouche. Cette fois-ci, agacé, Tezuka emprisonne la paume de son petit-ami avec force, tout en ordonnant d'une voix ferme ;

\- Arrête de faire ça.

Fuji sursaute légèrement, surpris par la remarque du capitaine, puis détourne les yeux, honteux.

\- Ah… Désolé… Je ne panique pas autant d'habitude… Capitule t-il, C'est juste que tu comprends… Quand il s'agit de Yuta je… (La phrase s'évanouit brusquement, avant qu'une autre ne la succède, beaucoup plus distincte :) Dis-moi la vérité ; est-ce que tu pense qu'il est au courant pour nous deux ?

Tezuka, en se remémorant intérieurement les réactions inhabituelles de son petit-ami, décide en fin de compte d'offrir tout son sérieux à l'inquiétude de Fuji. Aussi, il passe en revue tous les gestes d'affection qu'il lui a offert dans la rue, notamment ceux qui ont été visible par des équipes du circuit de tennis collégien japonais… Puis finalement il conçoit avec calme ;

\- Oui, je pense qu'il est au courant.

Fuji semble désemparé par la nouvelle. Encore, il tente de dégager sa main pour l'apporter à sa bouche, mais l'emprise de Tezuka est trop solide, l'obligeant à mordre l'intérieur de ses joues à la place. Quelle catastrophe… Et si Yuta pense de lui ce que Yumiko se tue à lui répéter depuis le baiser de Tezuka qu'elle a entrevu… ? Et si il perdait bêtement son petit-frère chéri à cause de l'insouciance de ses actes… ?

Cette situation l'angoisse un peu plus de seconde en seconde, le prends aux tripes et lui fait perdre tous ses moyens.

\- … Il me hait j'en suis sûr… Murmure t-il inconsciemment.  
\- Vous n'étiez pas forcément en bons termes depuis le départ. Appuie Tezuka dans une franchise brutale, Fuji écoute, ça ne sert à rien de s'imaginer le pire. Concentre-toi sur ce que tu dois faire _maintenant_ et ensuite, trouve le moyen d'avoir une conversation avec lui. Une chose après l'autre.

Lentement, en considérant un à un les mots de Tezuka, le Génie de Seigaku reprend une contenance… Il libère l'intérieur de ses joues, laisse ses muscles apaiser la raideur qu'il leur infligeait, puis prudemment, il prend une grande inspiration, débarbouillant le noir de ses pensées.  
Aussi, plus calme, il se met à présent à réfléchir plus posément au discours de son petit-ami, avant qu'un détaille le titille ;

\- Par maintenant tu veux dire… Notre rencontre contre St Rudolph n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Oui. Répond rapidement Tezuka.

À l'affirmation, de nouvelles réflexions viennent saisir l'esprit de Fuji… Une irritation commence sournoisement à l'envahir, à consumer son calme, alors que sa voix, tremblante sous une colère retenue se met à questionner ;

\- Alors c'est donc ça l'important pour toi… Que je joue correctement, hein ? Peu importe mes histoires de famille après tout…

Il se détache de l'emprise de son capitaine d'un geste habile et sec, avant de faire un pas en arrière, comme pour clore la conversation, retourner à la rencontre des autres joueurs de Seigaku. Néanmoins, avant qu'il ne s'enfuit avec ce feu rongeant son coeur, Tezuka saisit vivement son bras, l'empêchant de quitter sa compagnie.

\- Fuji… Commence t-il d'un ton prudent, Ce n'est pas ce que j'insinuais. Certes j'aimerais que tu donnes le meilleur de toi-même aujourd'hui, mais je pense sincèrement que tu devrais éviter de te ronger les sangs. En tout cas, pas maintenant ; pas alors que tu n'as aucune idée des pensées de ton frère. Vas-y prudemment.

L'androgyne passe sa main contre son visage, las, un profond soupir s'échappant de ses lèvres alors que ses sentiments, changeant trop brusquement depuis plusieurs minutes, provoquent un léger vertige. Calmement, Tezuka soutient ses épaules, puis attend patiemment qu'il reprenne ses esprits.  
Finalement, après quelques secondes, la voix du Génie de Seigaku finit enfin par s'élever de nouveau, conciliant ;

\- Désolé… Je sais que tu es inquiet pour moi, je n'aurais pas dû en douter.

La tirade semble atteindre le capitaine, qui lance un rapide regard aux alentours, s'assurant de leur intimité. Il comprend l'inquiétude de Fuji, et il sait pertinemment quel geste il devrait exécuter afin de le soulager le temps de quelques heures. Alors, vérifiant une seconde fois qu'ils sont bel et biens seuls, il apporte ses mains autour du visage juvénile, le relevant en sa direction avant de déclarer ;

\- Ça va aller Syusuke, prend une grande inspiration pour te calmer.

Les joues rouges, Fuji obéit, inspirant profondément au rythme du souffle de Tezuka. Il réitère l'opération plusieurs fois, et à chaque inspiration, une chaleur réconfortante semble voyager des prunelles automnales, jusqu'au plus profond de son coeur.

Après quelques minutes, Fuji se sent parfaitement détendu, ses océans abordant de paisibles vagues, des reflets pétillants. Tezuka, conscient de son état, en profite alors pour se pencher en sa direction, puis dépose très rapidement ses lèvres contre les siennes, les pressant affectueusement.

\- Ça va mieux ? Questionne t-il en essayant d'oublier son geste.  
\- Oui… Merci… Accorde Fuji d'une voix faibles, les joues brûlantes.

Alors, ils décident de se détacher l'un de l'autre, puis silencieusement, ils rejoignent le reste de l'équipe. À leur arrivée, personne ne semble s'intéresser à la raison de leur soudaine absence, et plus vite que prévu, l'équipe de St-Rudolph marche en leur direction, prête à en découdre.

Au loin, Fuji remarque le regard fulminant de Yuta, dirigé non pas en sa direction, mais en celle d'Echizen.

Tout à coup, les mots de Tezuka semblent entrer en résonance avec sa pensée, et son appréhension s'apaise. 

* * *

**Fin de ce chapitre !**

 **J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Comme vous avez pu le voir, Atobe évolue doucement mais efficacement ah, ah. J'avais envie ici que les évènements se relient les uns aux autres avec fluidité, j'espère que c'est le ressenti que vous avez eu... En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à partager cette histoire si elle vous plaît et/ou à me donner votre avis par commentaire, même si c'est la première fois ! Lire vos avis comptent énormément pour moi.**

 **Avant d'avoir plus d'informations au sujet de Yuta, nous allons aborder dans le 24ème chapitre notre intrigue Alpha Pair ! D'ici là prenez soin de vous !**

 **Je vous embrasse.**


	24. Chapitre 24 : Choc, aveux

**Bonjour tout le monde, me voilà avec le chapitre 24.**

 **La semaine dernière, je n'étais pas chez moi. J'avais pas le temps d'écrire, ni internet pour publier un quelconque hypothétique chapitre... Du coup excusez-moi pour le retard.  
** **Ce chapitre est très important pour l'avancée de la relation Yukimura/Sanada, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Aussi, je vous annonce que Teenage Love commence doucement à s'approcher de son ultime chapitre. Nous avons encore quelques semaines devant nous, mais je suppose qu'au chapitre 35 environ, nous devrions clôturer cette histoire.**

 **Je vais à présent répondre au commentaire :**

 **Youki Minaco:**

 ** _Hello sweetie, thank you for the review!_**

 ** _Je suis contente de constater que la personnalité d'Oshitari te convient, merci beaucoup, j'ai accordé pas mal d'importance à la relation Atobe/Oshitari dans cette histoire, alors ça me fait plaisir de lire des avis positifs à ce sujet._**  
 ** _Pour ce qui est des accès de violences de Sanada, je comprends parfaitement ton point de vue. Concrètement, Sanada est loin d'être portrayé comme un personnage éthiquement convenable, ayant souvent recours à la violence pour """punir""" les perdants. Je comprends sa façon de penser, mais je ne la cautionne pas non plus ; j'ai énormément de mal avec les châtiments corporels, les accès de violences physiques et les gestes brusques. Je te rejoins donc sur ton ressenti._**

 ** _Merci de me donner ton avis, encore une fois, ça me fait plaisir._**

 ** _See you soon, take care of you, Youki!_**

 **Je vous laisse à présent avec la lecture de ce chapitre, on se retrouve plus bas.**

* * *

Deux semaines se sont écoulées. D'après les rapports de Renji et Sanada, Rikkaidai progresse facilement parmi les différents classements du tournoi, écrasant leurs adversaires grâce à l'ardeur dont ils sont capables. Sans aucun doute, ils atteindront la finale facilement, et si j'en crois les pronostics de notre Maître des Données, nous avons de grandes chances d'assurer notre troisième victoires consécutives.

C'est pourquoi, en constatant que mon état de santé empirait, Sanada a décidé de me faire la promesse de ramener la coupe, en échange de mon rétablissement certain. Evidemment j'ai concédé la promesse ; ma vie contre une victoire. C'est peut-être idiot, mais ce marché que nous avons conclu me permet de lutter encore plus ardemment au quotidien. Car depuis mon entrée à l'hôpital, ma santé s'est faite capricieuse, jouant avec mes nerfs et changeant drastiquement d'un jour à l'autre. C'est assez perturbant, mais je dois dire que j'ai fini par m'y faire. Du moins, c'est ce que j'aime penser…

Au fond, quelque part enfoui en moi, je sais pertinemment qu'afin de me protéger de mes peurs, je voile la réalité du tissu de l'ignorance, feignant d'affronter la vérité et préférant occuper mon esprit à d'autres pensées lorsque mon corps chute.  
De cette façon, les jours où j'ai dû m'aider d'oxygène afin de pouvoir respirer correctement, ceux où mes jambes m'ont semblé inerte l'espace de quelques minutes, ou encore lorsque des vertiges m'ont brutalement assommé, je parviens à garder mon calme. Je pense à autre chose, je m'imagine d'autres paysages, et les craintes s'évaporent avant même de surgir.  
Pour l'instant, cette technique fonctionne relativement bien, mais j'espère qu'elle sera efficace au point de me faire tenir jusqu'à la fin de mon hospitalisation.

\- … Yukimura ?

Je retiens un sursaut, mes yeux voyageant rapidement en direction de la voix.  
Ma surprise s'accentue en distinguant les longs cheveux noués de Niou. Il est vêtu de l'uniforme de notre club de tennis, son sac par-dessus l'épaule et une légère sueur se reflétant contre son front. S'il est ici, c'est sûrement parce que Rikkaidai a terminé leurs matchs de la journée, cependant ce qui m'étonne, c'est le fait qu'il soit seul… D'ordinaire, Sanada est celui qui accourt jusqu'à ma chambre, pas lui.

\- Eh bien, c'est une surprise. Souris-je néanmoins, Viens, assis-toi.

D'un geste de la tête, je lui désigne la chaise adjacente au lit sur lequel je me suis redressé. Ses iris lavallières percent un instant mon regard, et il désobéit, s'installant plutôt à mes côtés, contre le matelas.

\- Avant que tu me demandes, Sanada est occupé avec de la paperasse. M'informe-t-il de son ton las.  
\- Je vois… Et les autres ?

De nouveau, ses yeux me fixent impunément durant quelques secondes.

\- Ils viendront en même temps que Sanada.

Un long silence suit la déclaration. Je n'ai pas forcément l'énergie d'engager une conversation, de plus, la présence de Niou me rend perplexe. La dernière fois que nous avons eu une discussion seul à seul, c'est lorsque je l'avais remercié pour ses vêtements. Maintenant que j'y pense, cet épisode me semble lointain… À cette période, je pensais que les picotements n'étaient que la cause de mon anxiété, j'étais en train de peaufiner les derniers préparatifs en vue des compétitions à venir, et j'essayais de me familiariser à ma nouvelle vie dans le foyer des Sanada…

J'ai l'impression de m'être fait rouler dans la farine par la destinée elle-même.

\- Eh… Reprend soudain Niou après plusieurs longues minutes, Tu tiens le coup ?

Il ne soutient plus mon regard. L'une de ses jambes est repliée, rabattue contre son torse, sur lequel il appuie mollement sa joue. Alors c'est pour cette raison qu'il s'est pressé de venir à ma rencontre ? Pour prendre des nouvelles ? Étrange, je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression que sa présence soit uniquement due au fait de son inquiétude. Toutefois, j'accorde ;

\- Je suppose que ça pourrait être pire.

Je saisis le mouvement de ses yeux, qui naviguent rapidement de mon poignet perfusé au drap du lit d'hôpital. Un nouveau silence pèse dans la pièce… Il pense sûrement être discret, mais je distingue chacun de ses regards, voyageant furtivement dans la chambre afin d'identifier parfaitement le lieu. Je l'aperçois par la suite s'intéresser aux poches de transfusions à côté du lit, puis à l'allure de ma main… Et soudain, je pense comprendre la nature de sa présence ; du moins en partie. Niou n'a jamais été quelqu'un de facilement décryptable, pire encore, il déteste se révéler à autrui. Néanmoins, sa façon d'éviter mon regard tout en m'observant sournoisement, ses questions ordinaires, sa gestuelle… Me renvoient l'idée qu'il cherche à m'avouer quelque chose. Un fait important, qui lui pèse au coeur.  
Je pourrais l'ignorer, attendre qu'il se décide par lui-même de m'en parler et ainsi garder le silence jusqu'à sa prochaine tirade… Mais la curiosité pique ma langue. Cet énigmatique camarade de classe, ce joueur espiègle… Que me cache-t-il ?  
Sans réfléchir davantage, ma voix s'élève alors ;

\- Si tu as quelque chose à m'annoncer, ne tourne pas autour du pot.

La phrase semble susciter un grand intérêt chez l'illusionniste des courts, qui aussitôt relève la tête, ses iris lavallières s'éclairant furtivement d'une lueur de surprise. Il me fixe, soutient le poids de mon regard comme pour tenter d'en déterminer les secrets… avant de lâcher un profond soupir.

\- T'es pas prêt pour ça.

J'hausse un sourcil, défiant.

\- Je pense qu'au vu de ma situation actuelle, je suis prêt à entendre pas mal de choses.

Ses yeux se plissent doucement, méfiants. Il n'est pas de même avis, je distingue ses mains se serrer discrètement contre le tissus de son short, je perçois le léger froncement de ses sourcils… J'imagine qu'il hésite à se dévoiler. Il semble lutter intérieurement, penser et repenser mille questionnements.  
Le silence dure, encore. L'échange visuel que nous nous lançon s'apparente désormais à une bataille orgueilleuse, chacun de nous défendons notre position ; lui, sûr que je ne suis pas à la hauteur, et moi, certain du contraire.

Toutefois, en constatant que je ne répondrai pas un mot de plus, Niou se décide enfin à se mouvoir. Dans une gestuelle envoûtante, sa jambe se déplie, il se lève du lit, et il entame quelques pas en direction de mon oreiller. Tout en soutenant son regard, je le laisse de ce fait se rapprocher, d'un pas, puis de deux, pour finalement le voir se pencher en ma direction, dans une lenteur pesante. Je demeure impassible, cependant une certaine appréhension m'envahit. Que cherche-t-il à me prouver ? Que va-t-il faire ensuite ?

Je n'ai pas besoin de me poser une seconde fois la question.

Sans me laisser le temps de réagir, une vague de couleurs pâles, du blanc au beige, se mélange rapidement sous mes yeux, avant de ressentir une masse tiède contre ma peau…

… Contre mes lèvres.

Niou vient de me voler un baiser.

OoO 

\- Où est Niou ?

J'enfonce la paperasse dans mon sac de tennis, irrité. Les organisateurs de la compétition m'ont retenu plus d'une demie heure à cause de l'une de leurs erreurs. Ce relâchement est impardonnable ! Par leur faute, Yukimura doit sûrement être en train de se demander la cause de mon retard, moi qui l'ai habitué à tant de ponctualité… De plus, comme pour ajouter une nouvelle dose d'ardeur à mon agacement, certaines équipes commencent à répandre plusieurs rumeurs au sujet de notre capitaine manquant à l'appel, imaginant une dispute, un affaiblissement de ses capacités sportives, ou encore pire, sa mort.  
La dernière invention est celle m'arrachant le plus d'amertume. Elle me rappelle constamment que malheureusement, cette situation peut arriver à n'importe quel instant, et me renvoie actuellement au fait que je suis en retard… Vraiment, ces organisateurs défient ma contenance… Oh et puis aussi, bon sang, _où est passé Niou ?_

\- Il s'est éclipsé lorsque tu as été convoqué. M'informe Renji en répondant enfin à ma question.

Je fais volte-face, rabattant mon sac par-dessus mon épaule dans un mouvement rapide. Le reste de l'équipe m'observe d'un oeil prudent, tous figés autour de Yanagi, leur rempart contre mon animosité.

\- Quelqu'un sait où est-ce qu'il est allé ? Demandais-je en essayant au mieux de retenir la colère de ma voix.

Un silence d'appréhension rejoint la demande. Ils ont certainement peur que j'éclate une nouvelle fois dans vociférations agressives. À dire vrai, ils n'ont pas forcément tort de penser de la sorte… Je suis vraiment, sincèrement, _énervé._

\- Je pense que Yagyu est au courant de quelque chose. Spécule Renji de sa voix calme et douce.

Le surnommé Gentleman regarde aux alentours, essayant de trouver du soutien dans les yeux des autres titulaires… Soutien qu'il n'obtiendra nullement, car après un profond soupir, il rehausse ses lunettes d'un geste vif tout en éclairant ;

\- Il m'a dit prendre de l'avance et rejoindre plus tôt notre capitaine.  
\- Pourquoi n'écoute-t-il jamais les autres… Grognais-je dans ma barbe.

J'avais pourtant ordonné qu'ils restent tous réunis afin que nous puissions rejoindre Yukimura ensemble. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il lui évoque le sujet de ma convocation, ça pourrait l'inquiéter. Et au vu de sa situation actuelle, de l'anxiété, j'aimerais qu'il en appréhende le moins possible.

\- Calme toi Genichirou, je suis certain que Niou a tenu sa langue. M'indique Renji comme en lisant dans mes pensées.  
\- Peu importe… Soufflais-je en éludant, Pressons-nous.

Personne ne me contredis, emboîtant mon pas sans un mot. Nous traversons ainsi le lieu du tournoi, sous l'oeil intrigué de plusieurs équipes. Sur notre chemin, j'aperçois Atobe nous observer avec plus d'insistance que les autres joueurs, et je soutiens son regard l'espace d'un instant. S'il pense que je vais détourner les yeux face à lui après la scène qu'il m'a fait il y a quelques jours, c'est une erreur de jugement !

Rapidement, nous nous engageons dans les rues de la ville, plongeant dans la cohue avec la souplesse d'une anguille. À nos côtés, les voitures roulent dans un capharnaüm insupportable, le bruit vrombissant de leur moteur résonnant à travers les allées, se mélangeant au brouhaha ambiant.  
Après une bifurcation, j'aperçois Renji s'avancer à ma hauteur, ses sourcils froncés d'inquiétude.

\- Tu sais, Genichirou… Je trouve Niou étrange ces derniers temps.

La déclaration a le mérite d'attiser mon attention. Je lui lance un regard intéressé, contenant ma voix tout en lui indiquant subtilement de poursuivre. Aussi, il continue de sa voix calme ;

\- D'ordinaire, je ne suis pas vraiment de ceux nourrissant les ragots, mais… Je m'inquiète pour vous deux.

Cette fois-ci, mes sourcils se froncent, perdu par le raisonnement de mon ami. Lorsqu'il parle de façon aussi énigmatique, c'est souvent pour me préparer à une grande révélation.

\- Je ne comprends pas, quel est le rapport entre lui et moi ?  
Ses paupières étirées laissent entrevoir la beauté saisissante de ses iris châtaignes, qui s'assurent de se figer dans mon regard, aux aguets face à la moindre de mes réactions. Une crainte s'empare de moi, mon esprit s'imaginant déjà le pire des scénarios.

\- Tous les deux, vous semblez convoiter la même chose. Malheureusement, j'ai peur que Niou soit passé à l'action avant toi.

Je poursuis ma route parmi la foule, l'incompréhension buttant mon esprit. Il continue de m'observer, d'un air sérieux, ses yeux complètement liés aux miens. Je comprends qu'il essaie de saisir toutes les étapes de ma réflexion face à sa tirade… Mais il n'y a rien à faire, je ne parviens pas à saisir ses insinuations.

\- Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que nous convoitons ? Je ne comprends pas du tout, Renji…

Nous traversons un passage clouté, le reste des titulaires demeurant à nos pas, silencieux. L'hôpital n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres maintenant, et je souhaite soudain de Yanagi qu'il presse sa révélation.  
Malheureusement, sa réponse ne fait qu'accentuer le flou de ma pensée ;

\- Comment ça se passe avec Seiichi, en ce moment ?  
\- Je te demande pardon ? Répondis-je aussitôt d'un air ahuri.

Il laisse quelques secondes s'écouler, nos pas nous portant un peu plus près de la façade de l'hôpital.

\- Je vois… Alors c'en est toujours au même stade… Reprends Renji d'une voix évasive.

L'irritation commence à reprendre le dessus sur ma contenance. Je déteste ce côté énigmatique qu'il aborde parfois ; j'aime que les choses soient claires, que les pensées soient énoncées, et non pas ce jeu de devinettes ridicule !

\- Bon sang Renji de quoi tu parles ?! M'emportai-je d'une voix courroucée, L'hôpital est devant nous, alors dépêche toi de me dire _clairement_ le fond de ta pensée !

Sa main vient aussitôt saisir mon bras, le serrant gentiment dans la demande muette de calmer mes nerfs. J'observe ses gestes, hébété face à une situation dont il semble être le seul maître, et dans la probable détresse renvoyés par mes iris brillantes d'incompréhension, la douceur de sa voix claire s'élève de nouveau, afin de m'annoncer patiemment ;

\- Je pense que Niou est amoureux de Seiichi.

Durant une fraction de seconde, tous les bruits s'évanouissent. Mes oreilles semblent siffler précipitamment, alors que l'information atteint enfin mon cerveau.  
Puis soudain, sans comprendre la nature de mes réactions, je fais volte-face, m'enfonçant dans l'hôpital dans une course effrénée. Mes pas s'accélèrent alors que je ne comprends pas la nature de l'anxiété qui m'envahit à présent. Pourquoi suis-je aussi paniqué ? Pourquoi suis-je en train de courir ? Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive… ? Ma course s'accélère, et je m'approche dangereusement de la chambre où réside Yukimura.

OoO

Une vague de stupeur m'envahit. De tous les scénarios, celui-ci n'a jamais été envisagé dans mon esprit. Les mots me manque tant je suis surpris, et le choc est si profond, que Niou profite de mon immobilité afin de poursuivre son baiser ; un baiser qu'il offre à des lèvres inertes.

Mais soudain, alors que je tente de reprendre une contenance, un bruit répétitif résonne jusqu'à mes oreilles. Un son familier, un écho sourd et rapide, qui croît au rythme de ses répétitions, qui s'approche de plus en plus de la chambre, et qui suscite soudain la remontrance inaudible d'une infirmière, avant que soudain, après un bruit fracassant…

\- Yukimura !

Le cri parvient à retirer mes lèvres de l'emprise de Niou, qui recule précipitamment, un regard mesquin figé en direction de l'exclamation…

… L'exclamation de Sanada.

Le temps semble tout à coup s'arrêter, les iris ambrés de Sanada plongés dans les miens, remplis d'effarement, et je semble lire comme une profonde douleur dans les reflets d'or maquillant les tâches marrons de ses yeux, un sentiment de haute trahison, une extrême déception…  
Niou est le premier à réagir. J'entends ses mouvements sans les percevoir, pareillement à sa voix, qui s'élève d'un ton irrité ;

\- On t'a jamais appris à toquer avant d'entrer Sanada ?

Mais il ne lui répond pas. Je suis spectateur du changement progressif de son visage, qui se raidit lentement face à la réalisation de la scène qu'il vient d'entrevoir. Ses yeux dans les miens, je partage son incrédulité, avant qu'insensiblement, ses iris tremblent, sa pupille d'ordinaire si ronde change pour des formes indéfinies… Mon souffle se coupe, je ne parviens plus à inspirer devant ce spectacle déchirant, et tandis que je sens mon coeur se serrer douloureusement, un liquide vient miroiter furtivement dans les iris ambrés… avant qu'une larme ne tombe au sol, prestement.

\- Genichirou ! Intervient soudain une nouvelle voix.

Je sursaute légèrement, détournant instinctivement le regard vers l'appel venant de Renji. Il s'immobilise en plein dans sa course, écarquillant les yeux face à la stature de Sanada… Puis jette un oeil à Niou, qui le dépasse rapidement avant de quitter la salle d'un pas fluide.

\- Seiichi… Reprends la voix du maître des données, Je… Je vais emmener Genichirou avec moi, à tout à l'heure.

Beaucoup trop sonné par l'enchaînement des événements, j'ai du mal à analyser rapidement la tirade, et en l'espace de seulement quelques secondes, Sanada, tiré par le bras, disparaît de mon champ de vision.

Je rêve… Je viens de rêver n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce que Niou vient réellement de m'embrasser… ? Est-ce que je viens véritablement de voir Sanada… _pleurer_?!

Tout à coup, la réalisation me frappe de plein fouet, et une panique insoutenable s'empare de moi. Une multitude d'émotions me submerge de toutes parts, faisant accélérer violemment mon rythme cardiaque, qui pulse, pulse, pulse si fort, que j'ai beaucoup de mal à ressentir les frissons d'effroi roulant contre l'épiderme de mes bras. Le bout de mes doigts commence à trembler, mes yeux se troublent, et je tente de clore mes paupières fermement, essayant de canaliser mes sens.  
Après une profonde inspiration, le calme revient peu à peu, me permettant d'enfin distinguer la nature de mes émotions… Par-delà l'incrédulité, il y a l'image de Sanada qui se répète dans mon esprit, et le spectacle de son visage larmoyant me bouleverse aussitôt.

Je l'ai blessé… Ce qu'il a aperçu lui a fait du mal… Pourquoi… ?

Et pourquoi je retiens aussi ardemment une envie de pleurer, moi aussi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

Quelle est la nature de mes sentiments envers Sanada… ?

OoO

\- … Est-ce que ça va aller Genichirou ?

Je n'ai jamais fait attention aux mains de Renji. Elles sont très grandes, ses doigts sont vraiment longs, et fins… Sa paume est chaleureuse. Elle me fait du bien, je la trouve réconfortante.

\- … Genichirou ?

J'essaie de penser uniquement à l'épiderme contre mon épaule, à l'image du visage laiteux devant moi. C'est la première fois que je remarque aussi vivement les traits doux soulignant la frange droite de Renji. Il a l'air sincèrement accommodant à cet instant, presque protecteur. C'est vraiment étrange, d'habitude, ses yeux ne sont pas aussi vivifiants.

\- … Genichirou, qu'est-ce que tu as vu dans la chambre ?

La phrase me sort soudainement de mes pensées. Je sursaute, comprends la situation actuelle ; le retour à la réalité est brutale.  
Aussitôt, les images de ce que j'ai entrevu s'accélère dans mon esprit. Je distingue parfaitement la panique et l'appréhension durant ma course, qui croît au fur et à mesure de mes pas, puis tout à coup, du spectacle incompréhensif de Niou, échangeant un baiser avec Yukimura.

Yukimura…

Une douleur resserre ma poitrine avec tant d'ardeur, que je viens instinctivement plaquer ma main contre le polo de Rikkaidai. Mes yeux se dirigent lentement vers ceux de Renji, comme pour vérifier dans son regard la véracité de ce dont j'ai été témoin… Mais il ne me renvoie qu'une mine inquiète.

Je comprends soudain avec vigueur l'enchaînement de toutes les situations se jouant dans mon esprit. Ma voix ne semble pas m'appartenir lorsqu'elle confie ;

\- Ils s'embrassaient.

Aussitôt, la paume de Renji se crispe contre mon épaule, et quand je distingue le tremblement stupéfait de ses iris, je réalise enfin réellement qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un cauchemar.  
Mon corps ne m'appartient plus vraiment ; des vagues d'émotions étranges me traversent, incompréhensibles, déchirant mon coeur comme la lame glaciale d'un katana s'enfonçant lentement à travers ma peau. J'ai l'impression que mes yeux brûlent, je suis complètement hébété par les réactions incontrôlées de mon corps.

Renji reprend une contenance. Il m'attire vers lui dans une étreinte, un geste qu'encore une fois, je ne comprends pas. Je le laisse docilement tapoter mon dos à l'aide de sa paume, et soudain, sa voix me chuchote patiemment ;

\- Je suis désolé, je ne suis pas vraiment doué pour les démonstrations d'affection. (Un silence, puis il reprend :) Genichirou, je t'ai vu pleurer… Il serait temps que tu t'avoues quelque chose d'important au sujet de Seiichi.

Je demeure immobile, incapable de traiter rapidement la nature de sa déclaration. Alors il attend que je comprenne ses mots, il patiente tout en continuant ses gestes rassurants, pour que finalement au bout d'une longue minute je questionne de cette même voix inerte ;

\- ...Quoi donc ?

Il desserre son étreinte, plaçant ses deux mains de part et d'autre de mes épaules, certain de me figer face à lui. Les iris châtaignes se plongent dans les miennes sérieusement, saisissant ma complète attention, et il prend une profonde inspiration. Puis, assuré, il déclare d'une voix claire ;

\- Il faut que tu acceptes d'être tombé amoureux de Seiichi. 

* * *

**Fin de ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !**

 **Renji, l'ami dont on rêve secrètement. Ah, ah, il a joué un rôle très important dans ce chapitre, et plus globalement, Renji est dans cette histoire le coup de pouce qui permet à Sanada de se remettre en question. Car sinon vous le savez, on en a encore pour une bonne vingtaine de chapitres avant qu'il ne se rende comtpe de quelque chose... ah, ah, ah!**

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur cette histoire, ça m'aide beaucoup. Si vous avez aimez ce chapitre n'hésitez pas à le partager, et encore merci de me lire après tous ces nombreux et inlassables chapitres.**

 **On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour la Perfect Pair... Ça va secouer.**

 **D'ici là prenez soin de vous, faites attention à votre santé, je vous embrasse.**


	25. Chapitre 25 : L'orage se prépare

__**Bonjour tout le monde, je suis de retour avec le chapitre 25.**

 **Je comptais parler d'un autre sujet dans ce chapitre, mais plus les lignes défilaient, et plus je me disais "argh... non, je n'ai pas le temps d'en parler... puis ça commence à faire long... ça fait long, là..." pour finalement arriver à cette conclusion "...oui, c'est déjà assez long, on fera ça au prochain chapitre."  
** **Donc vous risquez d'avoir une bonne intrigue perfect pair dans le prochain chapitre. De toute façon, ça ne fera pas vraiment "tâche" dans l'organisation de l'histoire, vu que le sujet dont je veux parler concerne un bon paquet de personnages, autres que Fuji et Tezuka. Ah ! Aussi ! Dans ce chapitre, on revient quelques semaines en arrière par rapport au précédent (d'où la phrase soulignée indiquant le marqueur de temps en début de chapitre), la semaine prochaine, nous revenons à la même période que dans le 24 !**

 **Bref... Ces détails évoqués, j'espère que vous avez passé une bonne St-Valentin, que ça soit avec votre aimé(e) ou bien avec vos amis, votre famille...L'important c'est d'avoir célébré l'amour !  
À vrai dire, je comptais écrire quelque chose pour le 14 février... mais boop, un imprévu est arrivé (et vu que j'écris pour le jour-même... c'était donc loupé). Si jamais le jour de la White Day je suis disponible, j'essaierai de me rattraper ! **

**Enfin voilà... Je vais à présent répondre aux commentaires :  
**  
 **Youki Minaco :**

 _ **Hello sweetie, thank you for the review!**_

 _ **Ahahah, oui! Choc, révélation ! Niou est amoureux de Yukimura ! Hahah, j'avais laissé quelques indices dans les chapitres précédents, mais la vérité éclate enfin au grand jour !**_  
 _ **À propos des sentiments de Sanada ou de Yukimura ; Sanada est du genre à rejeter l'idée de tomber amoureux. Pour lui Yukimura était simplement son meilleur ami, pour qui il devait rester fidèle et disponible... Du coup, je ne voyais que la solution du choc pour pouvoir le faire se rendre compte de ses sentiments hahaha!**_  
 _ **Voici le chapitre sur la Perfect Pair, j'espère qu'il va te plaire !**_

 _ **Merci de toujours commenté cette histoire !**_

 _ **See you soon, take care of you, Youki.**_

 **Koneko-Chan :**

 _ **Coucou !**_

 _ **Merci énormément pour tes deux commentaires sur le chapitre 19 et 20. (bon du coup, tu ne verras ma réponse que lorsque tu liras le 25 haha, mais tu as déjà eu un petit mot de ma part donc je suppose que tu me pardonnes ... ?) Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de constater que l'évolution de l'histoire te plait, que les descriptions te semblent correctes ainsi que le caractère des personnages. C'est un vrai soulagement pour moi.**_

 _ **J'espère que cette histoire va continuer de te plaire, même si elle se termine dans quelques semaines.**_

 _ **Bisous, à très vite !**_

 **Voilà, je vous laisse à présent avec la lecture de ce chapitre, on se retrouve plus bas !**

* * *

_Après_ _l_ _a victoire de Seigaku contre St-Rudolph_

Nous marchons lentement, le long des grillages de protection des courts de tennis. Autour de nous, les dernières équipes évacuent le lieu de la compétition, alors que le soleil commence à descendre paresseusement dans le ciel, se cachant derrière les nuages tout en diffusant à l'horizon, ses premières lueurs corails.  
Je laisse ma main frôler le fer à ma gauche, mes doigts rebondissant mollement contre les formes répétitive du grillage. J'attends qu'il débute la conversation depuis plusieurs minutes, mais peut-être que finalement, c'est à moi d'ouvrir les hostilités.  
De ce fait, en contournant pour la deuxième fois le même terrain, je laisse les mots s'échapper sans les retenir, déclarant ;

\- Je sors avec Tezuka. Tu étais au courant ?

Il tourne aussitôt le visage en ma direction, écarquillant les yeux, puis détournant rapidement la tête tout en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Oui, j'étais au courant.  
\- Ah…? Alors pourquoi cet air étonné ?

Ses iris me font face de nouveau, une légère colère enflammant ses lueurs noisettes.

\- Je pensais que tu allais m'annoncer ça avec un peu plus… de tact.

Je lâche un profond soupir, fixant mollement mes yeux sur les magnifiques reflets orangés et roses pâles que m'offrent la vue du ciel. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que ce soit si compliqué ? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas seulement dire que je suis en couple, sans prendre la peine de créer de grands discours ?  
Honnêtement, je commence à fatiguer. Je suis profondément heureux de ma relation avec Tezuka, mais épuisé de l'assumer. Je me souviens du jour où Yuuta m'a annoncé qu'il avait une petite-amie. J'étais content, je l'ai un peu taquiné à ce propos, mais en aucun cas je lui ai reproché d'être tombé amoureux.  
Ce type de réaction me semble logique. Cependant lorsqu'il s'agit de _ma_ vie amoureuse, là, tout simple controversé, les mots changent, l'attitude diffère. Yuuta n'échappe pas à la règle ; bien qu'il me semble plus composé que Yumiko, il demeure tout de même assez irrité.

Ah… Je déteste tellement les conflits… J'aimerais mieux observer le soleil, jusqu'à ce que ses dernières lueurs s'évanouissent.

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise de plus…? Je sors avec lui, il n'y a rien de particulier à ajouter…  
\- ...Mais tu l'aimes ?

Je cligne des yeux, regardant de nouveau son visage. Il a l'air profondément confus, incertain. Ses sourcils demeurent froncés, tandis qu'ils triturent maladroitement ses doigts, un signe évident qu'il aimerait éviter cette discussion. Je me sens un peu pris au dépourvu par cette question, mes récentes réflexions soudainement repensées. Serait-il en train d'essayer de me comprendre…? D'accepter la réalité ?  
D'une voix encore un peu incrédule, je réponds lentement ;

\- ...Oui, je l'aime…  
\- O-Ok…

Il détourne le regard dans un intense embarras, les joues se colorant légèrement de rose. En tentant de reprendre une contenance, il déglutit bruyamment, racle sa gorge, et trouve un soudain intérêt dans la contemplation du ciel crépusculaire.  
Je hausse un sourcil intrigué, essayant de définir intérieurement la signification de ses réactions.

\- … Eh bien Yuuta, c'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ?  
\- J-Je ! S'emporte-t-il aussi face à ma taquinerie, C'est juste… C'est juste que ça me fait un peu bizarre. (Il lâche un long soupir, avant de frotter frénétiquement sa main contre ses courts cheveux ;) J'ai des amis qui sont… qui ont… qui aiment les garçons, mais t'es mon frère. C'est pas pareil… Je sais pas ce que je devrais te dire…

Je reste muet de surprise. Alors ça signifie qu'il n'est pas contre ma relation…?  
En l'observant plus sérieusement, je comprends soudain qu'il est simplement...maladroit. Il voudrait agir de la meilleure des façons sans savoir comment s'y prendre pour se faire. Concrètement, il se fiche éperdument du sexe de la personne que j'aime, seulement, il n'est pas familier avec le fait que mon petit-copain soit un garçon. C'est encore une surprise pour lui.

Ne pouvant pas retenir mes taquineries, je laisse mes mots plaisanter ;

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu as jusqu'à mon mariage pour réfléchir à ta déclaration.  
\- G-Grand-frère ! Gronde t-il aussitôt avec colère.

Je laisse aller un rire, alors qu'au loin les couleurs du soleil commence lentement à s'évaporer. Mes yeux se plongent dans les iris fraternels, tremblant d'irritation, et je retrouve mon sérieux. Je ne devrais pas continuer à le taquiner de la sorte, pour une fois qu'il s'ouvre à moi, il faut que je fasse de même.  
C'est pourquoi, dans un sourire, je lui intime d'une voix calme ;

\- Plus sérieusement, tu n'as pas grand chose à me dire, tant que je sais que tu soutiens mes choix.

Il me lance un drôle de regard, perplexe, avant de hocher la tête affirmativement.  
Son accord semble me libérer d'un poids énorme. Après la réaction de Yumiko, je pensais que l'intégralité de ma famille réagirait de la sorte… Apparemment non. Une nouvelle force, un profond soulagement et une grande poignée de félicitée me submergent. Finalement Yumiko a tort, je suis parfaitement normal, être amoureux de Tezuka n'est pas une erreur, et Yuuta est d'accord avec moi.

Néanmoins malgré ces soudaines pensées, je tente de changer de sujet ; Yuuta a eu sa dose de malaise pour la journée, je ferais mieux de converser d'un sujet qui lui parle.  
C'est pourquoi, d'une voix calme je déclare ;

\- En tout cas, même si tu as perdu contre Echizen, j'ai vu que tu t'étais amélioré, c'est génial.

Il cligne des yeux précipitamment, se grattant le bras avec gêne tout en soufflant rapidement ;

\- Ah… Ouais…  
\- D'ailleurs, j'ai entendu grande-soeur discuter avec maman hier, elles ont hâte que tu reviennes à la maison.  
\- … Plus tard.  
\- Pourquoi plus tard ? Je suis sûr que grande-soeur fera une super tarte. Allez, reviens.

Comme à l'accoutumée lorsque j'évoque ce type de demandes, il se renfrogne, traîne des pieds. Je m'amuse de ce comportement enfantin, de ses réactions que je trouve attendrissantes, mais très vite afin d'échapper à moi il prétexte une course, puis file au loin d'un pas rapide.  
Je le regarde s'éloigner en ressentant une pointe de déception, avant de reprendre une contenance. Le soleil va bientôt se coucher, ses derniers rayons colorés se reflétant contre les courts cheveux caramels de Yuuta. Je souris. C'est une belle image pour finir cette épuisante journée.

OoO

Je tente de conserver une posture droite contre ma chaise, cachant la légère anxiété accélérant mon rythme cardiaque.

En face de moi, le bureau est large, bien organisé. Un pot à stylos, deux piles de documents entassés, un téléphone fixe, et mon dossier ouvert en son centre. Le médecin, derrière, se tient dos à moi, observant dans un silence inquiétant les résultats de mes dernières radios. Il les déplace quelques fois, les apporte un peu plus près de son visage… puis laisse un son évasif s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres.

Je patiente une minute supplémentaire, priant intérieurement pour qu'aucune complication de santé ne se déclare de nouveau.

Puis il fait volte-face. Son visage est indéchiffrable, tandis qu'il dépose délicatement le résultat de l'une de mes radios contre son bureau, à côté de mon dossier. Il joint ses mains l'une à l'autre après avoir lu quelques lignes sur une des feuilles sous ses yeux, puis déclare enfin d'une voix neutre ;

\- Eh bien, à propos des blessures provoquées par l'accident d'il y a quelques mois, tu n'as plus de soucis à te faire, ça fait bien longtemps que tu es rétabli. En revanche…

Il fait rouler sa chaise, décrochant une nouvelle radio avant de l'apporter face à moi. Je retiens mon souffle un instant, appréhendant grandement la suite de sa révélation.

\- … En revanche, Reprend t-il en pointant du doigt l'image de l'un de mes os, Cette blessure que tu as au coude depuis plusieurs années, bien que l'on puisse te déclarer guéri, j'aimerais tout de même que tu évites les gestes brusques.  
\- … C'est-à-dire ? Questionnais-je, prudent.  
\- Tu fais du tennis n'est-ce pas ? (Je réponds à l'affirmative et il poursuit ;) Je ne t'interdis pas de jouer, mais j'aimerais que tu sois prudent lorsque tu devras plier ton coude. N'insiste pas si tu sens que ça te tiraille, sinon tu risques plus gros que ton ancienne blessure.

Je hoche lentement la tête, cependant intérieurement une réalité m'emporte ; Pas de gestes prononcés équivaut à l'absence du _Zero shiki Drop Shot_. J'essaierai de m'en passer mais malheureusement, si mon opposant me force à l'utiliser, alors je n'hésiterai pas.

Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour permettre à mon équipe d'accéder aux nationales. Même si je dois y laisser mon bras, ou dépenser jusqu'à la dernière goutte de mon énergie.

Mon rendez-vous se termine sur quelques formalités. Le médecin me fait signer un papier, procède au paiement et range soigneusement mes radios avant de me les rendre. Je ne m'éternise pas dans la salle, le saluant poliment puis quittant l'hôpital d'un pas pressé.

La bonne nouvelle, c'est que mes anciennes blessures sont complètement soignées. Cet affreux incident est enfin derrière moi, je n'aurais plus jamais à évoquer ce sujet, je peux dès à présent l'oublier définitivement et me concentrer de nouveau sur ma vie adolescente.  
Je tente de conserver cette note positive en mémoire lorsque je rencontre le faciès d'Oishi, qui m'attendait devant l'édifice.

\- Alors ? Me demande t-il d'un air inquiet.  
\- Tout va bien. Je dois juste éviter de forcer sur mon coude.  
\- Ah… Quel soulagement ! Souffle-t-il en posant sa main contre son coeur, Il n'y a donc plus aucun obstacle qui nous empêche de gagner cette compétition !  
\- Effectivement.

Nous entamons une marche d'un pas régulier, en direction de nos maisons respectives. Oishi débute une conversation à laquelle je réponds brièvement, réfléchissant plutôt à l'avenir des prochains matchs.  
Il nous reste plusieurs équipes à affronter dans les deux semaines à venir. À priori, je n'aurais nul besoin d'utiliser le _Zero Shiki Drop Shot_ durant ces rencontres. En revanche, le problème se posera lorsque nous devrons affronter Hyotei, ou Rikkaidai, des équipes aux performances nationales qui demandent de Seigaku qu'il joue à son meilleur niveau. Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer les rencontrer le plus tard possible dans la compétition… Peut-être que quelques semaines de plus suffiront à mon coude pour retrouver ses pleines capacités.

\- Ah, et dis-moi Tezuka ? M'interpelle soudain Oishi en plein milieu de son monologue.  
\- Hm ?  
\- Toi et Fuji...vous sortez bien ensembles, n'est-ce pas ?

Je lui accorde un regard intrigué, curieux qu'il me pose ce type de questions.

\- En effet.

Il passe une main derrière sa nuque, grattant nerveusement son crâne avant de reprendre timidement ;

\- C-c'est...c'était donc vrai… Alors, du coup… Tout se passe bien entre vous ?

Il évite soigneusement mon regard, ses yeux fixant le sol alors qu'à l'horizon le soleil se couche paresseusement.

\- Oui. Accordais-je d'un ton prudent.  
\- J-je vois… Tant mieux…

Je le trouve distrait, perdu dans ses pensées. Comme s'il retenait certains mots, certaines révélations. D'ordinaire, j'aurais laissé la discussion se terminer ainsi, néanmoins, son comportement m'évoque un étrange pressentiment, une sensation inquiétante que je ne peux refouler.  
Je l'observe durant quelques minutes supplémentaires, tandis que nous progressons parmi la cohue, le vacarme tonitruant du trafic routier et des conversations voisines rebondissant dans des échos de bruits divers. Il se triture à présent les mains, mordille discrètement sa lèvre. Définitivement, je ne peux laisser la conversation finir, alors, capitulant je questionne d'une voix calme ;

\- Il y a-t-il quelque chose que tu aimerais me dire ?

Aussitôt il sursaute, ses émeraudes se figeant avec stupeur dans mon regard. Il tente un rire gêné, accentuant le mouvement de ses ongles contre son crâne, puis finit lentement par accorder ;

\- Eh bien… C'est juste… C'est une surprise, votre relation.

Maintenant, je suis définitivement intrigué. Mes sourcils se froncent avec prudence, et j'essaie de le pousser à approfondir sa réflexion en questionnant ;

\- Une surprise ? C'est-à-dire ?  
\- Eh bien… Souffle-t-il d'une voix mal assurée, Vous sembliez proches, c'est certain, mais peut-être pas au point de former… un couple.  
\- Je vois, c'est ce que tu penses. Répondis-je en retenant une légère pointe d'agacement.  
\- N-Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Enfin… (Il soupire tandis que nous nous engageons dans une nouvelle rue, beaucoup plus isolée et moins bruyante) Bien que Fuji ait toujours été un bon ami à toi, depuis l'incident dont tu as été victime… J'ai l'impression qu'il a un peu profité de ton état pour… et bien…  
\- Si tu as quelque chose à dire, dis-le clairement Oishi. Coupais-je d'un ton autoritaire.

Il se mord l'intérieur de la joue alors que je tente d'apaiser la contrariété grandissante qui m'envahit. Je rêve, est-il réellement en train de sous-entendre que… ?

\- Et bien ce que je voulais dire, Reprend t-il soudain, C'est que j'ai l'impression que Fuji t'as manipulé afin de te séduire.

Malgré l'envie de demeurer stoïque, je sais pertinemment que mon regard est assassin. Comment en est-il arrivé à une telle conclusion ? Fuji n'est pas n'importe quel individu, il a été son camarade depuis notre entrée à Seigaku. Il le connaît, il sait qu'il ne pourrait jamais commettre ce type d'acte. Alors… pourquoi cette accusation infondée ?

Je me sens profondément déçu par Oishi. Trahis, également. Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait capable de tels propos à l'égard d'un membre de notre équipe, moi qui l'ai toujours connu gentil et soucieux d'autrui.  
Trop occupé à retenir ma colère, je laisse instinctivement les mots glisser sur ma langue, répondant rapidement ;

\- Je peux savoir ce qui t'amène à une telle conclusion ?

Ma voix est un peu sèche. Je crois que c'est la raison pour laquelle il semble redoubler de panique, serrant ses mains si fortement que ses phalanges en prennent une couleur blanchâtre. Presque immédiatement, il tente de formuler d'une voix pressée ;

\- Je ne veux pas paraître méchant, c'est juste que tout est tellement soudain… que je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à cette éventualité.  
\- Imaginons que tu ais raison, qu'est-ce que Fuji gagnerait à me séduire ? Accusais-je en soutenant férocement son regard.

Devant l'air déterminé que j'aborde, il semble lui aussi gagner de plus en plus de confiance. En inspirant profondément, ses mains se détâchent l'une de l'autre, ses épaules se redressent, et alors qu'il expire bruyamment, il déclare en défiant mes yeux ;

\- Il était toujours derrière toi depuis notre première année. Il a été le premier à deviner que tu étais gaucher, et également le premier à comprendre à quel point tu étais doué au tennis. Il a l'air de t'envier. Il a l'air de vouloir être aussi fort que toi, et peut-être qu'il s'est dit que tu baisserais ta garde si vous sortiez ensembles.

\- Tezuka ?  
\- À demain Oishi, sois prêt contre nos prochains adversaires.

Sans le laisser répondre, je fais volte-face et m'engage en sens inverse, à l'opposé du chemin menant à mon domicile. J'accélère le pas, essayant d'oublier à quel point les pensées d'Oishi m'ont semblé mesquines et m'ont déçu, tentant de calmer cette panique qui semble accélérer mon rythme cardiaque.  
Je suis affreusement choqué qu'il se fasse une telle idée de Fuji, qu'il puisse être capable de l'imaginer agir de la sorte. Quelque part en moi, je me sens vexé, triste, et un peu déboussolé.  
Fuji m'a affirmé qu'il m'aimait, et ses réactions face à moi sont beaucoup trop évidentes pour que je remette en question sa parole… cependant… Cependant je ne peux empêcher une crainte inédite de s'infiltrer sournoisement à l'intérieur de ma tête. _Et si Oishi avait raison ?_ J'accélère le rythme de mes pas en tentant de ne pas y penser trop longuement.

Je tourne dans une ruelle, m'enfonçant rapidement sur le chemin de cette route que j'ai déjà emprunté des centaines de fois. Je dois me dépêcher. J'ai besoin de me rassurer avant de rentrer chez moi, sinon je ne pourrais pas être efficace demain.

Et en tant que capitaine de Seigaku, je ne peux pas me permettre de faiblir.

OoO

J'écarquille grandement les yeux, une profonde surprise m'envahissant.  
Au loin, j'aperçois un uniforme… L'uniforme du club de tennis de Seigaku, porté par ni plus ni moins que son capitaine en personne.

Tezuka m'a dit qu'il devait aller à l'hôpital après la rencontre… Il ne devrait donc pas marcher par ici… Ce n'est pas normal… Est-ce que quelque chose de grave est arrivé ? Est-ce que le résultat de ses radios sont…?

Soudain effrayé, je m'élance rapidement en direction de la silhouette marchant à l'horizon, dépassant à une vitesse folle les maisons alignées les unes à côté des autres, et m'éloignant ainsi de ma propre demeure. Inévitablement, j'aperçois de plus en plus distinctement son visage, et très rapidement je me retrouve à quelques mètres de lui, m'exclamant ;

\- Tezuka ! Que se passe-t-il ? Tu n'étais pas à l'hôpital ?

Il ne répond pas, comblant la distance entre nous grâce à ses pas et se penchant rapidement sur moi. Instinctivement, mes bras s'élèvent dans un geste brusque afin d'arrêter son mouvement, et il me renvoie un visage ahuri, une mine que je n'avais jusqu'alors encore jamais aperçu à son propos.

\- Fuji, tu- Commences t-il d'un ton abasourdi.  
\- Nous devons simplement éviter le contact physique près de ma maison. Viens, allons plutôt par ici. Eclairais-je tout en le tirant dans une allée discrète.

Lorsque je fais volte-face afin de rencontrer de nouveau son visage, il est de redevenu impassible. Lentement, il laisse son regard se perdre à droite… puis à gauche… avant de réitérer son geste passé et d'ainsi se pencher vers moi. Cette fois-ci, je le laisse se mouvoir sans l'interrompre. Ses bras m'enserrent fortement, me collant à lui alors que ses lèvres se pressent dans une insistance inédite contre les miennes. Surpris par son ardeur, je demeure d'abord immobile… puis apporte mes mains autour de son cou, m'appuyant contre sa peau moelleuse afin de prendre appui sur la pointe de mes pieds et de pouvoir l'embrasser correctement.

Que lui arrive-t-il ? Je ne pense pas qu'il ait fait tout ce chemin pour un simple baiser volé… Quoique je ne m'en plains pas… Sa bouche est toujours aussi douce, ses mains sont chaudes et larges, et tandis que la friction de nos lèvres m'emporte dans des millions de frissons, j'arrive à sentir une effluve particulière se dégager de sa peau… Une odeur enivrante, saisissante, qui décuple la sensation de nos baisers, partagés entre le mélange de nos deux souffles tièdes…

...Stop. Ressaisis-toi. Tezuka met beaucoup trop d'ardeur à la tâche pour qu'il soit dans son état normal.

À contre coeur, je tente de me dégager de son étreinte...Mais brusquement, la pression de ses mains s'endurcissent avant que mes pieds… ne parviennent plus à toucher le sol.

Ahuris, je le laisse me soulever tout en continuant de prendre d'assaut mes lèvres, et en entendant l'un de ses soupirs, toute bonne résolution s'envole, me laissant succomber pleinement à mon envie d'approfondir notre échange.

C'est probablement la première fois que nous nous embrassons avec autant d'insistance et d'ardeur. Je me sens complètement envoûté par sa peau, par sa force et sa façon de me surplomber, par le son profond et grave de ses soupirs, et par cette odeur qui me plonge hors du temps. Mon coeur bat la chamade, il frappe si fort contre ma poitrine qu'il semble pouvoir s'en échapper. Je n'arrive plus à sentir mes membres, mes oreilles bourdonnent… J'ai affreusement chaud.

Mais finalement, Tezuka se retire. Il décroche ses lèvres des miennes, recule lentement son visage tout en inspirant une grande bouffée d'air, puis me repose délicatement au sol, où je décide de décoller de la peau de son cou.

\- Eh… Eh bien… Commençais-je un peu abasourdi, Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais être animé d'une telle ardeur…  
\- Fuji. M'interpelle-t-il de sa voix grave.

Je papillonne des yeux, surpris par le ton sérieux qu'il aborde. Je le vois reprendre son souffle discrètement, et je me rends soudain compte de l'état dans lequel je suis également ; complètement essoufflé. Nous demeurons alors silencieux quelques secondes, le temps de retrouver une contenance, puis, enfin concentré, je lui demande ;

\- Que t'arrive-t-il ?

Ses yeux soutiennent mon regard avec une détermination étrange, presque déstabilisante. Un silence se déploie l'espace d'un instant, certainement le temps qu'il organise sa pensée, avant qu'il ne questionne d'une voix ronde ;

\- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Aussitôt j'écarquille les yeux, une chaleur brûlant mes joues et mes oreilles. Qu'est-ce que… ?  
Je suis absolument déconcerté par son audace, demeurant muet tout en tentant de refluer la gêne m'envahissant.

\- Fuji, Reprend t-il en saisissant mes épaules, Réponds-moi s'il-te-plaît.  
\- O-Oui ! Oui, évidemment que je t'aime… M'écriais-je rapidement afin de me débarrasser au plus vite d'une telle déclaration.

Un profond soupir de soulagement s'échappe de ses lèvres, et il lâche mes épaules. Je comprends alors qu'une tension vient de s'envoler, quelque chose qui le pesait et l'inquiétait. Alors, concerné par son attitude, je place l'une de mes mains contre sa joue, tendrement.

\- Que se passe-t-il Kunimitsu ? Tu as l'air à cran.

Il sursaute légèrement à la touche de ma paume, puis semble se détendre tout contre elle, les yeux clos. Je demeure silencieux, essayant de contenir mon impatience afin de le laisser trouver les mots justes. Finalement, il ouvre de nouveau les paupières, plongeant son regard dans le mien tout en me confiant ;

\- C'est Oishi, il a laissé sous-entendre que tu n'étais pas sincère. Evidemment je ne l'ai pas cru mais, au fond de moi… J'ai eu un peu peur.

 _Oishi ?_ Je me disais bien qu'il agissait de façon étrange… La nouvelle est choquante évidemment, mais d'une certaine façon depuis plusieurs semaines, je me méfie de lui. Je tente de ce fait de demeurer composé face à Tezuka, caressant délicatement l'épiderme diaphane courant sous mes doigts tout en lui assurant dans un murmure ;

\- Je comprends. Ne t'en fais pas, je t'aime.

En le répétant une seconde fois, une réalisation me vient aussitôt à l'esprit. Tezuka a toujours su que je l'aimais, je lui ai déclaré plusieurs fois, toutefois, lui, ne m'a jamais annoncé qu'il m'aimait. Il a souvent laissé sous-entendre qu'il m'appréciait plus qu'un ami, mais pas encore il n'a avoué m'aimer.

D'une certaine façon… je me sens un peu vexé de devoir me justifier à ce point, alors que je n'ai jamais ordonné qu'il réponde à cette même question ; _"Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?"_

Néanmoins, je tais ma frustration. Nous parlons encore plusieurs minutes, mes mots apaisants et les siens de plus en plus assurés, puis je le raccompagne jusqu'à la rue principale.  
Là-bas, après une étreinte discrète, nous nous séparons, et alors que je le regarde s'enfoncer dans la nuit, une pensée ardente vient lentement siffler dans ma tête…

… Il faut absolument que j'ai une discussion avec Oishi. 

* * *

**Et voilà, fin de ce 25ème chapitre ! J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié !**

 **Oishi... n'est pas si méchant que ça, je vous le promets hahaha. Il a des raisons d'agir ainsi, ce n'est pas juste un vilain petit jaloux haha.  
** **J'espère que l'évolution de la relation Tezuka/Fuji vous plaît, en tout cas comme je le sous-entendais, dans le prochain chapitre, il va encore y avoir des étincelles...  
**  
 **On se retrouve donc la semaine prochaine pour l'intrigue sous tous les personnages. Si vous avez aimez ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à le partager et le commenter, merci énormément de continuer à suivre cette histoire (qui se termine bientôt -au moins deux gros mois je suppose) et portez-vous bien.**

 **Je vous embrasse.**


	26. Chapitre 26 : Capitaine Tezuka Kunimitsu

**Bonjouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur.**

 **Je suis désolée pour le retard ! Je vais vous en faire devinez la cause sous forme de Quizz, vous êtes prêts ?**

 **Q: Pourquoi ai-je du retard sur la publication de ce chapitre ?**

 _ **1/ Parce qu'un court circuit a fait explosé l'écran de mon ordinateur.**_  
 _ **2/ Parce que mon chat a sauté sur le bureau et a fait renversé l'écran de mon ordinateur... qui a explosé en touchant le sol.**_  
 _ **3/ Parce que mon écran d'ordinateur a explosé en tentant d'afficher toutes les pages de Teenage Love.**_  
 _ **4/ Parce que comme d'habitude je suis une imbécile et je suis tombée malade.**_

 **Evidémment... Moi aussi ça m'a choqué en voyant l'écran exploser-Ça va je plaisante, on se calme, hahaha. Donc oui, je suis tombée malade, et j'avais tellement la tête dans le pâté que c'était impossible pour moi de poursuivre l'écriture.**

 **Cependant j'y suis arrivée aujourd'hui (Big up à moi et ma fièvre), et je suis épuisée. Ce chapitre est très long, et il est vraiment différent des autres, j'espère vraiment qu'il va vous plaire.**

 **Je vais à présent répondre aux commentaires ;**

 **Youki Minaco :**

 _ **Hello sweetie, thank you for the review!**_

 _ **Je suis contente de savoir que le dialogue entre Yuuta et Fuji te plaît ! Merci beaucoup !**_  
 _ **À propos des sentiments de Tezuka, évidemment, il finira par se livrer à ce sujet dans les chapitres à venir, alors j'espère que tu sauras rester patiente d'ici là, haha !**_  
 _ **Merci encore de lire cette histoire et de la commenter. Je suis désolée de cette maigre réponse, mais je t'avoue être exténuée...**_

 _ **J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire !**_

 ** _See you soon Youki and take care of you!_ **

**Koneko-Chan : **

_**Slt bb ça farte**_

 ** _Plus sérieusement... (j'suis insupportable aujourd'hui hahaha), vraiment un IMMENSE MERCI pour tous ces commentaires. Ça m'a fait du bien d'avoir un nouvel avis sur mes textes passés, et de savoir que tu as rattrapé ton """retard""" ça me touche beaucoup. On a déjà parlé un peu de tes reviews en privé alors je tenais juste à te remercier une nouvelle fois publiquement. J'espère sincèrement que cette histoire va continuer de te plaire. Bisooous._**

 **Et voilà, je vous laisse donc à présent avec le chapitre 26 ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Evidemment, il aurait aimé entretenir cette discussion avec Oishi le plus vite possible… Mais malheureusement, beaucoup trop occupé par la compétition, deux semaines filèrent sans qu'il puisse isoler le vice-capitaine. Il a donc gardé dans un coin de sa mémoire les phrases qu'il souhaitait énoncer, et enfin, un jour avant leur rencontre contre la redoutable équipe de Hyotei, il est parvenu à l'attirer dans un coin à l'abri des regards.

À présent, les deux joueurs de Seigaku se dévisagent silencieusement, adossés contre la pierre d'un bâtiment peu fréquenté. Oishi se tient bras croisés, dans une tentative maladroite de paraître assuré, alors que Fuji lui, repose simplement son épaule contre le mur à ses côtés.

\- … Je suppose que tu devines le sujet que j'aimerais évoquer avec toi. Commence le Génie de Seigaku.

Le vice-capitaine prend une discrète inspiration, essayant de garder une contenance.

\- Effectivement, c'est à propos de Tezuka pas vrai ?

Fuji demeure silencieux un instant. Devrait-il aller directement droit au but, ou plutôt serait-il plus prudent de tâter le terrain avant d'entrer au coeur du sujet ?  
Il tente un regard en direction de son vis-à-vis, observant attentivement chaque détail de son physique, des traits de son visage et des reflets dansant dans ses iris. Puis soupirant en constatant l'air renfrogné qu'il aborde, Fuji décide finalement d'aller au plus vite, déclarant ainsi d'une voix neutre ;

\- Oui, j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi tu lui as dit de telles choses à mon égard la dernière fois.

Oishi fronce les sourcils, se remémorant avec une certaine irritation sa discussion passée avec Tezuka. Malheureusement pour Fuji, il pense toujours la même chose à son sujet, et il n'est pas prêt de se défiler face à lui.

\- C'est ce que je pense, Explique t-il, J'admets que tu as toujours été plus ou moins proche de Tezuka, mais la façon dont vous vous êtes mis ensemble ne peut empêcher certaines réflexions.  
\- Qui sont ? Rebondit aussitôt Fuji.

Le vice-capitaine se déplace légèrement, se rapprochant du Génie de Seigaku afin d'appuyer son propos ;

\- Le fait que tu ais profité de la faiblesse de Tezuka afin de le séduire, sûrement dans le but qu'il baisse sa garde face à toi et qu'ainsi tu parviennes à le vaincre au tennis.

Fuji en demeure muet de stupeur. Si Oishi savait… Le tennis, malgré son engageant en tant que titulaire, est loin d'être sa priorité. Le sport l'amuse, lui provoque quelques frissons de satisfaction lorsqu'il parvient à pousser ses adversaires sous leurs derniers retranchements… mais jamais il ne prendra le tennis au sérieux. Fuji est en effet, incapable de jouer avec la passion qui anime Seigaku, ou même tous les autres joueurs du circuit collégien. Il se laisse porter par son quotidien sans vraiment réfléchir à ses réelles capacités, et bien qu'il admire sincèrement Tezuka pour ses prouesses sportives, loin de lui l'idée de le séduire dans le but de le détruire.

Alors après quelques secondes de silence, Fuji plante ses océans dans les émeraudes de son vice-capitaine, avant de déclarer d'un ton déterminé ;

\- C'est ridicule. Je suis simplement amoureux de Tezuka. (Il prend une inspiration ;) Alors certes, ce qui lui est arrivé nous a énormément rapprochés, mais ne pense pas que je l'ai… manipulé ou quoique ce soit d'autre.

Oishi soutient son regard avec insistance, détaillant le tremblement irrité inhabituel de ses iris d'ordinaire calmes et accueillant. Son assurance s'évanouissant, il tente une nouvelle approche en questionnant :

\- ...Tu es vraiment… amoureux de Tezuka ?

Face à la voix légèrement chevrotante, Fuji reprend une certaine contenance. Pas la peine de s'énerver contre Oishi, après tout, il semble simplement perplexe au vu de la relation inattendue qu'il entretient avec Tezuka.  
Néanmoins, Fuji commence à se lasser de devoir justifier inlassablement son amour envers son capitaine. Sa soeur, son frère… Tezuka… Et maintenant Oishi. Devoir répéter une nouvelle fois, qu'effectivement, il est bel et bien amoureux, le rend presque amer.  
Fuji trouve ça injuste ; alors qu'il n'a jamais forcé Tezuka à lui dire " je t'aime", lui en revanche doit toujours énoncer avec gêne qu'il est amoureux. Quelle plaie.

\- Oui, c'est bien le cas. Avoue t-il en retenant un soupir las, Est-ce que tu es satisfait maintenant ?

Oishi le toise quelques minutes, réfléchissant aux paroles du Génie de Seigaku afin d'en tirer les meilleures conclusions. L'air discrètement renfrogné qu'il aborde fait soulever de nouvelles questions dans l'esprit du vice-capitaine. Certes, Fuji semble sincère en annonçant être amoureux de Tezuka, mais Oishi ne peut se résoudre à le croire aveuglément. Pour lui, certains points ne sont pas clairs dans cette histoire ; beaucoup d'éléments vont au-delà de son degré de compréhension, comme par exemple le fait que son ami et capitaine soit à présent aussi affectueux, alors que quelques mois auparavant, il se comportait encore comme un adolescent effrayé par le contact physique.

Toutefois remarquant la gêne du Génie de Seigaku, il décide de capituler, débutant une marche en direction du reste de l'équipe tout en déclarant ;

\- Oui, on va dire que je suis satisfait. Retournons voir les autres maintenant ; les matchs vont débuter.

Fuji obéit, s'engageant également en direction des terrains. Bien qu'ils marchent tous les deux côte à côte, ils demeurent cependant mortellement silencieux, fixant du regard chacun un point différent.

Le lendemain, jour J de leur rencontre contre Hyotei, Fuji pénètre en compagnie d'Eiji sur le lieu de la compétition.  
La journée est plutôt ensoleillée, et les différentes équipes circulent à tout va sur le lieu de la compétition. Ainsi les deux joueurs de Seigaku aperçoivent un festival de couleurs, les uniformes défilant en abordant tous des formes, des motifs et des logos inédits. Cette après-midi semble être la plus chargée en rencontres sportives, aussi, les hauts-parleur annoncent rapidement le début de plusieurs matchs. Certaines équipes sont connues des deux joueurs de Seigaku, tandis que d'autres, paraissent apparaître comme des nouveaux challengers.

Fuji, encore légèrement irrité par l'interaction échangée avec Oishi la veille, tente alors de porter un peu plus d'attention à ces annonces, essayant de ce fait de plonger dans la ferveur de la compétition, de se concentrer sur les matchs qui arrivent.

C'est pourquoi, lorsque les deux joueurs de Seigaku parviennent finalement par retrouver le reste des titulaires, le Génie demeure parfaitement silencieux, se plaçant auprès de Tezuka comme à l'accoutumé.  
Ce dernier lui lance un regard interrogateur… avant de porter de nouveau son regard sur son équipe.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Momoshiro Takeshi, qui devait être suspendu de cette rencontre, déclare au reste de l'équipe que leur vice-capitaine Oishi ne peut pas participer, s'étant blessé en chemin en essayant d'aider une femme enceinte. Eiji, paniqué, tente dans un premier temps de nier la situation, mais Tezuka le coupe fermement, ordonnant que Momoshiro devienne exceptionnellement son partenaire de doubles.  
Toutefois, la nouvelle semble déconcentrer l'équipe, qui commence à échanger bruyamment à ce propos, parfois d'une voix inquiète, parfois d'un ton ahuri.

\- Bien, tout le monde ! S'exclame soudain Tezuka avec autorité.

Aussitôt, les discussions se fanent, les yeux se braquant tous en direction de leur capitaine.

\- … J'attends de vous, Reprend t-il d'une voix ferme, Que vous soyez concentrés. Hyotei est une équipe de niveau nationale, nous ne devons pas baisser notre garde.  
\- Oui ! Acquiesce Seigaku dans une exclamation encourageante.

Au même moment, de l'autre côté du terrain, les vestes grises et blanches de Hyotei se faufilent parmi la foule de supporters, une bonne cinquantaine d'étudiants (principalement de sexe féminin…) s'étant déplacés expressément dans le but d'encourager leur école… Et sans hypocrisie, principalement le capitaine de l'équipe de tennis… Atobe Keigo.  
Celui-ci d'ailleurs, n'accorde pas même un regard aux innombrables groupies l'encerclant, préférant toiser de son regard perçant le capitaine de Seigaku, au loin.

\- Tezuka… Siffle-t-il pour lui-même, J'espère que tu t'es préparé… Car aujourd'hui Hyotei va t'écraser.

Les deux équipes enfin au rendez-vous, la rencontre débute. Les titulaires descendent ainsi sur le court, se plaçant de part et d'autre du filet afin de se saluer avant le début des matchs. L'arbitre annonce les règles du tournoi, présente patiemment Seigaku et Hyotei au reste de la foule, qui ne peut retenir quelques cris d'encouragement, puis, finalement il monte sur sa chaise d'arbitre, les joueurs du premier match se plaçant sur le terrain tandis que les autres titulaires retournent dans les gradins.

Le premier double n'est pas un problème pour Seigaku, la combinaison Momoshiro / Eiji surprenant tous les titulaires, ainsi qu'Oishi, arrivé en retard dans les gradins afin de soutenir son partenaire.  
En apercevant les deux joueurs revenir, Tezuka ressent comme un soulagement ; si cette paire inattendue est parvenue à gagner, alors il y a de grandes chances pour que Seigaku finisse vainqueur de cette rencontre.

La désillusion le rattrape lorsque Kaido et Inui perdent leur match… Puis que Kabaji et Kawamura finissent sur un nul.

De l'autre côté des terrains néanmoins, Atobe jubile. Ses yeux d'aigle scrutent le capitaine de Seigaku avec la plus grande des condescendances, soufflant discrètement d'un ton arrogant ;

\- S'ils pensaient vaincre Hyotei aussi facilement… Nous avons encore notre mot à dire.  
\- Ouais… Intervient soudain Oshitari près de lui, Si tu pouvais commencer par dire à Jirou de descendre sur le terrain, je pense que ça pourrait être un bon début.

Atobe lance un regard noir à son joueur, avant de faire volte-face, soupirant profondément lorsque ses iris aperçoivent la silhouette assoupie de leur spécialiste de la volleye.

\- Kabaji ! Ordonne-t-il, Réveille-le.  
\- Usu. Acquiesce aussitôt son ami d'enfance.

La rencontre d'Akutagawa contre Fuji… s'avère être une véritable humiliation. Le génie de Seigaku multiplie les coups spéciaux, gagnant jeu sur jeu avec une facilité déconcertante. Tezuka qui l'observe silencieusement, ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine fierté… ainsi qu'un profond soulagement. Grâce à Fuji, Seigaku bouleverse de nouveau le cours du jeu, les replaçant dans la compétition de part sa victoire écrasante.

Toutefois, alors que le capitaine descend à présent sur le terrain afin de jouer son propre match, une personne en revanche, ne partage absolument pas sa bonne humeur.  
Atobe. Le très irrité Atobe jouant de son public durant de longues minutes, les laissant hurler son nom avec ferveur alors qu'il tourne sur lui-même, hautain. Il se laisse noyer dans les exclamations de voix et puise dans les cris d'encouragement de son école afin de se concentrer parfaitement sur la rencontre à venir.

Tout autour des deux capitaines, une tension commence alors lentement à s'épaissir. Plus les supporters de Hyotei redoublent en chants, et plus les titulaires gagnent en sérieux. Ce match… ne sera pas comme les autres. Il y a quelque chose dans l'air, comme le parfum amer de la destinée, qui plane sur le terrain, s'allonge et s'étend, tapisse l'atmosphère d'une appréhension presque palpable.

Lorsqu'ils finissent par se serrer la main, annonçant ainsi le début du match, Fuji retient un frisson, son souffle se bloquant étrangement dans sa gorge. Il a un mauvais pressentiment quant à l'issue de cette rencontre, et c'est donc d'un oeil mal assuré qu'il observe silencieusement la première balle du premier jeu s'élancer dans les airs, presque au ralenti, avant de se faire écraser brutalement par le tamis de la raquette d'Atobe.  
Aux alentours, plusieurs équipes observent silencieusement le début du match, intriguées par cette rencontre entre ces deux excellent joueurs.  
Parmi la foule, Sanada plisse les yeux en analysant les premières frappes. À sa droite, son fidèle ami et maître des données Yanagi, à sa gauche, le Démon de Rikkaidai, Kirihara.

\- Tes pronostics Genichirou ? Demande soudain Renji en accordant un regard au vice-capitaine.

L'Empereur demeure silencieux un instant, se concentrant sur le cours du match en essayant d'affiner sa réflexion. Autour de lui, il entend les murmures incessants de plusieurs équipes, sûrement étonnées d'apercevoir les champions en titre assister à cette rencontre, et il essaie de retenir un soupir las.

\- Atobe est un bon joueur, Admet-il en répondant enfin, Mais je pense que Tezuka est plus fort.  
\- Je vois… Acquiesce Renji, Et toi Akaya qu'en penses-tu ?

Le jeune homme sursaute légèrement en entendant son nom, surpris que son aîné lui demande son avis sur la question. Néanmoins, reprenant rapidement une contenance, il tente de prendre un air déterminé tout en répliquant d'une voix pleine d'exagération ;

\- O-Oui, certainement, Tezuka est plus fort !

Sanada retient un regard torve en sa direction, continuant de fixer les échanges de balles en essayant de se détacher de la conversation.  
Il aurait aimé pouvoir discuter de ce match avec Yukimura. Après tout, son capitaine trouve toujours un commentaire pertinent à déployer, une remarque intéressante à pointer du doigt… Entretenir une conversation avec lui durant un tel match aurait alors été (il en est certain) très enthousiasmant.

Néanmoins Yukimura n'est pas présent. Et Yukimura n'a peut-être pas vraiment envie d'entretenir de telles discussions avec lui.

Puisque manifestement, c'est Niou, qu'il préfère.

\- Eh, Genichirou regarde. Intervient soudain Renji, Atobe a l'air étrange…

En effet, sur le terrain, le Roi de Hyotei laisse un rire hautain se déployer quelques secondes, avant d'apporter ses doigts devant son visage. Les titulaires demeurent silencieux, s'observant d'un gradin à l'autre d'un air perplexe.

\- Ah, Tezuka ! S'exclame soudain Atobe en braquant son regard sur le capitaine de Seigaku, Tu joues plutôt bien… Malgré ce que t'as au bras.

Aussitôt la stupeur s'empare de l'équipe des bleus et blancs. Momoshiro s'interroge verbalement de la réflexion d'Atobe, tandis que les autres semblent absolument ahuris, trouvant la nouvelle aussi bien inquiétante que invraisemblable.

Le Roi de Hyotei, profitant de l'effarement général, en profite pour ajouter d'une voix sombre ;

\- Ton bras n'est pas remis hein… Pas vrai, Tezuka ?  
\- Non ! S'exclame aussitôt Oishi en s'avançant légèrement vers le terrain, Le coude de Tezuka est complètement remis à présent !

Atobe laisse la commissure de ses lèvres s'étirer dans une sourire narquois, ses iris se braquant sur Oishi avec triomphe alors qu'il déclare d'une voix doucereuse ;

\- Je vois… Son coude, donc.

Les titulaires de Seigaku font immédiatement volte-face en direction d'Oishi, choqués par l'annonce. Les questions commencent à fuser, tous souhaitant connaître les détails de santé de leur capitaine, qui jusqu'alors est demeuré parfaitement silencieux sur le terrain.

Néanmoins tandis que le vice-capitaine relate d'une voix faible l'évolution de cette blessure au reste de l'équipe, Fuji lui, reste figé face au terrain, sa main serrant avec une telle force sa veste d'uniforme qu'il commence à ressentir des fourmillements grouiller dans son bras.  
À ses côtés, son frère (qui était présent depuis le match de Fuji contre Akutagawa) l'observe silencieusement, une inquiétude le saisissant alors qu'il note les discrètes touches d'appréhension que le Génie de Seigaku n'est pas parvenu à retenir.

Malgré l'annonce d'Atobe, Tezuka accède au premier jeu, coupant toutes discussions au sujet d'un probable problème de santé.  
Le deuxième jeu débute dans une ambiance glaciale, et Fuji retient son souffle, un mauvais pressentiment l'envahissant.

Le Roi de Hyotei lui, essaie de prévoir le cours du jeu, tente de préparer une nouvelle stratégie. Il a toujours rêvé vaincre Tezuka au tennis, qu'il considère comme l'un de ses plus grands rivaux. Alors inlassablement, en attendant ce fameux jour, il s'est entraîné. Il s'est donné les moyens de parfaire son style de jeu, ses capacités sportives, ainsi que son don de perception. Pour un joueur aussi doué que lui, il mérite les meilleurs adversaires ; c'est pourquoi Atobe s'accrochera à sa détermination durant ce match, il donnera tout ce dont il est capable afin de gagner contre le redoutable capitaine de Seigaku.

\- Genichirou, Intervient soudain Renji, à plusieurs mètres du terrain, Est-ce que tu penses qu'Atobe va se servir de cette technique qu'il a utilisé durant le camp d'entraînement ?  
\- L'espèce de… smash ? Questionne Sanada après un temps de réflexion.

Comme pour répondre à l'interrogation, Tezuka qui est complètement acculé par l'attaque d'Atobe, tente un lob, et le capitaine de Hyotei, jubilant dans un sourire narquois s'élance dans les airs.  
À cet instant précis, il y a comme une sensation de flottement autour du terrain… L'impression que le saut dure, et dure, que la balle ralentie dans sa course alors que le tamis vient lentement à sa rencontre…

Pour ne rencontrer la balle que très légèrement, dans une volleye propre et appliquée.

\- Que se passe-t-il… ? Pourquoi Atobe n'utilise pas sa technique ? S'exclame soudain Shishido en regardant ses coéquipiers d'un air perplexe.

Les titulaires de Hyotei échangent rapidement leur surprise, tandis que de le gradin d'en face, Seigaku fronce majoritairement les sourcils.  
Fuji en particulier, combat une angoisse grandissante. Ses yeux se plissent en observant les mouvements d'Atobe, essayant de comprendre la stratégie du capitaine de Hyotei… lorsque tout à coup, une terrible révélation le submerge ;

\- Ce match est en notre défaveur…  
\- Ah, Intervient Inui en se détachant de son cahier de notes, Tu penses donc comme moi Fuji ?

Le Génie de Seigaku ne répond pas, ses océans remuant dans une tempête de vagues d'inquiétude, alors qu'il constate cruellement à chaque swing effectué par Atobe, son effroyable stratégie…

\- Alors ton coude semble effectivement guéri, Tezuka. Ricane le Roi de Hyotei en renvoyant la balle.

De toute façon, ce n'est pas son coude, mais bien son épaule qu'il souhaite épuiser. Voilà pourquoi Atobe demeure impérieux, tout en faisant durer les échanges le plus possible. Battre son rival dans un match rapide n'est pas une option envisageable ; il faut que cette partie soit mémorable, que tout le circuit collégien de tennis se souvienne de ce jour. Il veut un peu de spectacle, et il fera durer les échanges même deux heures s'il le faut pour y parvenir.  
Donc pas de techniques spéciales pour l'instant. Juste de très longs échanges, sous le soleil, et ses yeux scrutant inlassablement le bras de Tezuka en quête d'y découvrir une quelconque détérioration.

Fuji, simple spectateur impuissant, abandonne soudainement l'inquiétude, qui fait place à une colère sombre. L'océan de ses yeux semble dévasté par mille orages, alors qu'il explique enfin d'une voix sombre au reste de l'équipe ;

\- Atobe prolonge le match exprès.  
\- I-il le prolonge exprès ? Répète Oishi d'un air hébété.

Les iris grondantes se braquent sur l'épaule de Tezuka, et il conclut ;

\- Il veut achever son bras dans un combat d'endurance.

Ses coéquipiers retiennent un cri de stupeur, saisissant finalement la gravité de la situation.  
Oishi, en véritable porte-parole, explique patiemment aux premières années l'effet d'un tel match sur la santé de leur capitaine, et après plusieurs minutes, Momoshiro lance un questionnement ;

\- On peut pas finir le match plus rapidement ?  
\- Non. Tranche Fuji dans une froideur absolue, Atobe est de niveau national, il sait comment maintenir le cours du jeu.

Les titulaires en remarquant l'aura menaçante de leur Génie, s'empressent de continuer la conversation en essayant de l'éviter.  
Ce dernier néanmoins, complètement plongé dans ses pensées, ne peut empêcher une fureur polaire de s'infiltrer dans ses veines. Alors c'est donc ça, le _fameux_ style de jeu du grand et _fameux_ Atobe Keigo ? Réduire son adversaire en bouillie ? Détruire son corps et menacer sa carrière sportive ?  
Comment son équipe fait-elle pour l'acclamer, alors qu'il ne fait que répandre mal et douleur ?

Fuji grince des dents, ses tempes pulsant nerveusement alors qu'il continue d'observer les échanges interminables entre Atobe et Tezuka. Il sent dans sa colère, que son coeur se resserre. Malgré le profond ressentiment, la peine ne peut empêcher de s'abattre sur lui, effrayé de s'imaginer la douleur que peut expérimenter Tezuka en ce moment-même, lui qui frappe inlassablement la balle sans jamais abandonner.

Le Capitaine de Seigaku en effet, n'est pas prêt de jeter l'éponge. Pourtant il le sent, ce tiraillement effroyable, roulant dans son bras à chaque coup, piquant son épaule comme si l'on enfonçait une épée de glace à travers son os. La douleur est presque insupportable, et swing après swing, il se remémore les mots de son médecin, les paroles lui annonçant que son état de santé peut empirer. Mais malgré tout, pour son équipe il ira jusqu'au bout. Il s'est promis d'amener Seigaku à la victoire... jusqu'aux Nationales ! Alors il continuera de frapper. Même à bout de souffle et contenant des hurlements de douleur, il balancera sa raquette vers l'avant. Le tennis anime sa vie, le tennis est tout ce qui compte… C'est pourquoi son bras parviendra toujours à faire cogner le tamis contre la balle, même malgré lui, même instinctivement.

Les échanges continuent durant de très longues secondes, qui se transforment en innombrables minutes… Et tout autour du terrain tous les spectateurs retiennent leur souffle. Finalement, Atobe parvient à obtenir ce qu'il voulait ; des voix murmurent leur étonnement, l'aspect presque mythique d'un tel jour. La ferveur de la foule semble se mélanger à une appréhension morbide. Et Fuji, lui, profondément agacé par les tirades d'inquiétude de Oishi, se laisse presque séduire par la violence afin de le faire taire.  
Depuis l'épisode du tribunal, il n'avait plus jamais ressenti autant d'émotions négatives. La détresse ne l'avait plus jamais percuté avec le même impact que le jour où l'avocat de la famille Tezuka a relaté la liste des coups et blessures qu'elle avait reçue. Que va-t-il arriver maintenant… ? Est-ce que Tezuka parviendra à terminer ce match sans se blesser davantage ? … Pourquoi faut-il toujours que le destin s'acharne sur sa santé ?

Au fur et à mesure des échanges, les questions se mettent à redoubler, alors que son esprit ne peut s'empêcher de lui remémorer les souvenirs des derniers mois vécus. Et dire que lorsqu'il n'était qu'un sac d'hypersensibilité, qu'une tâche parmi la foule, qu'un énième gamin perdu dans sa crise d'adolescence, il avait laissé Atobe lui venir en aide. Il s'était paisiblement installé sous les draps de sa demeure, il avait profité de son hospitalité, et de sa limousine. Il s'était fourvoyé en le pensant gentil sous ses airs arrogants, il s'était pensé reconnaissant envers sa soudaine dévotion, et sa soeur Yumiko lui avait même préparé un _gâteau_ , en guise de remerciements.

À présent tout ce qu'il ressent envers le _Grand Atobe Keigo_ , n'est rien d'autre qu'une haine froide et assassine.

\- Jeu, Seigaku Tezuka, 6 jeux à 5 !

Aussitôt Fuji cligne des yeux, se concentrant de nouveau sur l'issue du match. Autour de lui, les titulaires de Seigaku célèbrent cette nouvelle, un faible espoir de voir leur capitaine gagner au prochain jeu, et ainsi anéantir l'angoisse planant au sujet de son épaule.

Cependant, bien que Fuji veuille également espérer de telles désillusions, son esprit soudain très pragmatique analyse rapidement la situation. Ses iris voyagent de sa montre, indiquant plus d'une heure et demie de match, aux coups de Tezuka, puis à ceux d'Atobe. Irrité par la joie inutile de ses coéquipiers, il informe alors ;

\- Atobe ne s'attendait pas à ce que Tezuka relève son défi d'endurance. Il va sûrement tout faire pour rattraper le score. L'issue du match est encore imprévisible.

Le Roi de Hyotei, renvoyant une nouvelle fois la balle, n'en pense pas moins. Evidemment le fait que Tezuka soit parvenu à prendre l'avantage le touche dans son orgueil, mais il n'abandonnera pas le match pour autant ; le gagnant ne peut avoir qu'un seul nom, et ce sera le sien.  
Renonçant temporairement à son duel d'endurance, Atobe emploie de ce fait un style de jeu beaucoup plus offensif. Il ne lésine pas sur l'emploi de ses techniques spéciales, et le match continue ainsi de tenir en haleine tous les spectateurs.

Cependant, Tezuka n'a pas dit son dernier mot. Il s'est promis de tout faire pour gagner, et il ne lâchera rien. La douleur le tiraille, le soleil cogne si fort qu'il semble noyé dans sa sueur, mais il n'abandonnera jamais. Ignorant la peine de ses muscles, il continue de déferler, d'envoyer ses plus précis coups de raquette, ses stratégies les plus pointues. Et finalement, après de nouvelles longues minutes, le moment décisif arrive à lui ; la balle de match.

Fuji retient son souffle. Plus qu'une balle. Plus qu'une balle et il pourra éponger son visage, le prendre dans ses bras, et vérifier l'état de son bras. Il ne reste plus qu'un seul échange avant que le soulagement puisse le cueillir. Qu'un tout petit effort…

Tezuka lance la balle afin de servir. Le public observe la boule tournoyante s'élever haut dans le ciel, comme l'envol d'un espoir, s'allongeant de plus en plus haut dans sa course vers le soleil, puis semble s'immobiliser un instant… avant de redescendre lentement… encore… sans jamais s'arrêter… pour finir par s'écraser avec fracas contre le sol.

Tezuka vient de tomber. Ses genoux ont claqué la ligne de fond de court tandis que dans une grimace de profonde douleur, sa main enserre fortement son épaule.

\- Tezuka ! Hurle Oishi avec effroi.

Aussitôt, les titulaires enjambent la rambarde de sécurité, fonçant vers leur capitaine dans un expression de choc et d'inquiétude extrême.

\- Ne venez pas ! Hurle à son tour Tezuka.

Fuji se fige dans sa course, hébété. D'aussi près, il constate avec horreur le teint blafard et l'intensité de sa transpiration. Une peur panique l'emporte, et c'est avec des yeux tremblants qu'il l'écoute ajouter d'une voix autoritaire ;

\- Retournez à vos places, le match n'est pas terminé.

Ils obéissent. Trop choqués pour réagir, ils rebroussent chemin, alors que Tezuka s'installe sur le banc des coachs. Il y un moment de silence parmi les titulaires, une tension glaciale les effrayant. Leur capitaine… dans cet état…

Oishi, debout à côté de Tezuka, semble chercher ses mots. C'est Fuji qui parvient à entamer la conversation, beaucoup trop inquiet et désespéré ;

\- Tezuka c'est dangereux de jouer davantage !  
\- C'est vrai, Soutient Inui, Et puis avec ton épaule dans cet état, tes chances de battre Atobe sont très faibles.

Mais leur capitaine n'écoute pas. Il essaie déjà de bouger son épaule, son poignet, de tester leur résistance. Puis, ignorant complètement les conseils de son équipe, il se lève. Oishi en le voyant partir, capitule et l'encourage alors que Kawamura, lui aussi compréhensif face aux intentions de Tezuka, se précipite vers le drapeau de Seigaku, qu'il se met à soulever malgré sa blessure, et le secoue fermement de droite à gauche tout en scandant un chant d'encouragement.

Tezuka retourne donc sur le terrain. Atobe le regarde s'avancer, et tout à coup, un profond sentiment de culpabilité l'emporte.  
Avait-il besoin d'aller aussi loin ? Aurait-il sous-estimé l'esprit combatif de son rival ?  
Il ne voulait pas que ça se termine de cette façon. Il pensait que Tezuka aurait abandonné en ressentant la douleur dans ses muscles, pas qu'il soit prêt à mettre sa santé en danger afin d'amener Seigaku à la victoire.  
Amer, il décide alors d'abandonner son combat d'endurance. Tezuka encore une fois, lui montre qu'il le surpasse, et c'est pourquoi lui aussi il va à présent se donner à fond afin de respecter son honneur.

Les échanges reprennent, beaucoup plus offensifs. L'un comme l'autre refusent de laisser la victoire à l'adversaire, et fatalement, ils parviennent au tie-break.

Atobe a rattrapé son retard. Il ne tente plus de jouer sournoisement et se plie à l'esprit borné de son adversaire, qui continuera d'ignorer sa douleur jusqu'à la fin de cette rencontre. L'ardeur avec laquelle ils jouent laissent le public bouche bée, fou d'admiration devant ce modèle de détermination.

Echizen, au bout de quelques balles, part s'échauffer avec l'aide de Momoshiro.

Puis seulement deux points plus tard, l'inévitable s'abat.

Tezuka vient de perdre son match. 

* * *

**Voilà, fin de ce chapitre qui est VRAIMENT IMPORTANT dans cette deuxième partie de scénario.**

 **Je suis désolée pour le manque de Yukimura, et le peu d'inerventions de Sanada, mais promis je me rattrape au prochain chapitre !  
** **Aussi, vous imaginez bien que les répercussions de ce match (qui a été si long à retranscrire, bon Dieu ! J'ai essayé de le décrire du mieux que je le pouvais mais je m'excuse par avance si ce n'est pas assez convenable) seront dévastatrices. J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre au style un peu plus différent des autres vous plaît...**

 **En tout cas, merci de me suivre. Merci de continuer cette histoire et n'hésitez pas à la commenter et/ou la partager si elle vous plaît. Je retourne de ce pas me droguer aux médicaments et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour notre intrigue Alpha Pair ! (pleins de rebondissements sont prévus également !)**

 **D'ici là prenez soin de vous, je vous embrasse.**


	27. Chapitre 27 : Vérité dévoilée

**Bonjour tout le monde c'est moi !**

 **Ce chapitre 27 est un chapitre décisif dans l'intrigue Alpha Pair, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! Je suis un peu pressée alors je ne vais pas trop traîner.**

 **Je vais à présent répondre aux commentaires ;**

 **Youki Minaco ;**

 _ **Hello sweetie, thank you for the review!**_

 _ **Je suis vraiment vraiment rassurée de savoir que tu aimes la description de ce match ! Je t'avoue que j'avais un peu peur de mal le décrire, alors ça me fait énormément plaisir de constater que tu le trouves bien ! Merci énormément !**_  
 _ **J'espère que les prochains chapitre concernant Tezuka et Fuji vont te plaire, encore merci de me suivre depuis tout ce temps, je t'en suis reconnaissante !**_

 _ **Take care of you Youki, see you soon!**_

 **Koneko-Chan :**

 _ **Heeeeeeeey!**_

 _ **Merci beaucouuup pour ton commentaire, je suis vraiment vraiment soulagée de savoir qu'il était correct! J'avais vraiment peur de mal le retranscrire alors merci, tu me rassures et je suis contente de savoir qu'il te plaît!**_  
 _ **J'espère que celui-là te plaira aussi!**_

 _ **Gros bisouus**_

 **Je vous laisse à présent à la lecture de ce chapitre 27 ! On se retrouve plus bas, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ma situation s'aggrave de jour en jour. Peu importe les changements de traitements, leurs doses ou leurs puissances, c'est un fait ; ma condition faiblit.

Ainsi je constate avec horreur mes membres, mes paupières, s'alourdir, peser lourdement, alors que paradoxalement, mon poids chute de façon inquiétante. Ma peau déjà claire pâlit, devient terne, mes os se creusent un chemin contre mon épiderme, et la perfusion contre mon poignet devient de plus en plus visible.

Mais le pire, ce sont les effets secondaires de certains traitements.

Nausées, migraines, changements d'humeur… Et depuis peu, des pertes capillaires.  
C'est une sensation affreusement désagréable. Des démangeaisons du cuir chevelu, comme une vive brûlure chauffant le crâne, qui me pousse à passer mes doigts dans mes cheveux, à presser contre ma tête mes paumes dans un geste se voulant soignant… Pour que, fatalement, en abaissant mes bras, je constate les nombreuses mèches bouclées roulant autour de mes phalanges.

Quand l'infirmière a constaté cet effet secondaire, elle a essayé de me rassurer en m'intimant "qu'après tout, je suis un homme, ça ne choquera pas les gens comme pour une femme", mais c'était sûrement le pire à me déclarer.  
Certes, je suis un garçon, mais je n'ai pas choisi cela. J'ai toujours porté mes cheveux assez longs et je ne comptais absolument pas les raccourcir un jour.

Alors les perdre… Si jeune…

Je mentirais si je n'avouais pas que c'est un choc. Et le plus terrible dans cette histoire, c'est que je me sens si _faible_ que ce facteur m'apparaît seulement comme un problème de plus sur la longue liste détaillant les fléaux de mon hospitalisation.  
J'ai été inquiet, j'ai été anxieux et tétanisé… Puis je me suis senti fataliste et las de combattre. Actuellement, je n'ai même plus la force de me nourrir de façon autonome. Je me sens partir, mourir à petit feu, et je n'arrive même plus à lutter contre cela.

Finalement, les jours filent en me laissant pantin de ma cruelle destinée. Les sacs de perfusions se multiplient, les piqûres redoublent, et j'attends dans un silence mortuaire les heures de repas, les heures de soin et ceux où on s'occupe de ma toilette.

Les enfants de l'hôpital ne viennent plus me rendre visite, chose qu'ils avaient l'habitude de faire depuis mon arrivée, et après l'incident avec Niou, Sanada n'est plus jamais revenu.

Pendant trois jours, j'étais complètement seul. Aucune nouvelle de mon équipe, ni du monde extérieur. Comme emprisonné et privé de ma vie, je regardais passer le personnel infirmier d'un oeil torve.  
C'était glacial. Un froid mordant mon coeur avec tant d'ardeur que je ne parvenais pas même à manifester physiquement ma peine. J'étais complètement figé, à la merci de quiconque aurait voulu me blesser davantage.

Puis Renji est venu me rendre visite.

Ses mains ont patiemment lavé mon front, elles ont remonté mes draps et redressé mon lit mécanisé. Il m'a parlé, a vérifié que je sois capable d'entretenir une discussion… Avant de faire pénétrer une personne dans la pièce.

Il avait amené ma soeur. J'ai pu parler avec ma soeur après des semaines de silence. La voir m'a vraiment mis du baume au coeur ; ses mots étaient tendres et ses paumes affectueuses. Elle m'a enlacé maladroitement et nous avons conversé à propos de son école. Aucun mot échangé à propos de notre mère, mais quelque part j'ai senti que Renji n'était pas le seul responsable de la venue de ma petite-soeur.

Et depuis cette péripétie, Renji vient tous les jours, comme l'aurait fait Sanada quelques semaines auparavant.

Lorsque je suis en mesure de parler, il m'oblige à le faire pendant de très longues heures, prétextant que je dois m'entraîner afin de pas oublier la pratique. De temps à autre, il pince ma main ou mes bras dans un geste soucieux, vérifiant leur réaction, et à chaque fois que l'un d'eux ne répond pas, je vois dans ses prunelles une once d'inquiétude, une certaine panique. Néanmoins, il finit toujours par peindre un sourire rassurant sur son visage, m'intimant de sa voix douce et prévenant que tout ira bien pour moi.

Je suis vraiment reconnaissant envers Renji. Je le vois, tenir le rôle de Sanada relève parfois du calvaire ; malgré les tentatives de cacher son malaise, je distingue souvent ses yeux se voiler, et ses cernes, semblent malheureusement se creuser de jour en jour.

Actuellement, il se tient assis à côté de moi, son uniforme de tennis fièrement porté. En regardant curieusement le col de sa veste remontée jusqu'à son menton, ainsi que ses manches couvrant le début de ses paumes, je me rends soudain compte de sa pudeur, un fait qui ne m'avait jamais sauté aux yeux jusqu'à présent.

\- … Et donc, Tezuka a perdu. Conclut-il en me lançant un regard triste.

Je détourne les yeux, me concentrant sur la conversation. C'est inhabituel de Tezuka de perdre un match… J'espère sincèrement que sa blessure n'est pas trop grave. Je connais les douleurs d'une hospitalisation, et je ne souhaite à quiconque d'expérimenter la même chose.

\- C'est étrange… Souffle ma voix avec faiblesse, Je ne pensais pas Atobe capable d'une telle stratégie.  
\- Oui, Confirme-t-il, Je suppose qu'il prévoyait que Tezuka déclare forfait en sentant son bras le faire souffrir. (Un temps de pause, puis :) Hm, 80% de chances que ça soit le cas.

Je laisse un maigre sourire maquiller mes lèvres sèches. Mes yeux interceptent quelques seconde l'image de ma perfusion coulant au goutte à goutte, avant qu'ils ne se recentrent sur le visage de Renji, amical.

\- … Mais d'une certaine façon, je comprends leurs décisions à tous les deux de poursuivre le match ; il faut vivre sans regret, il ne faut pas abandonner l'idée de la victoire.

Renji demeure silencieux quelques secondes, analysant très certainement ma phrase. Ses paupières étirées s'arrondissent légèrement, donnant un plus grand accès à ses iris châtains, avant qu'il ne réponde d'une voix calme ;

\- Je suis sûr que toi aussi tu t'en sortiras victorieux.

Si seulement il pouvait avoir raison. Je sais bien avoir promis à l'équipe de revenir, mais je me demande de plus en plus si cette promesse n'est pas finalement irréalisable.

\- Ah d'ailleurs, Seiichi… Reprend Renji en attirant mon regard, J'aimerais te parler au sujet de quelque chose…

Fait rare ; il semble chercher ses mots. Ses mains se rejoignent contre ses genoux, ses longs cils tremblent légèrement. Quel sujet peut ainsi troubler notre cher maître des données ? Lui qui est d'ordinaire très calme et assuré, je le trouve légèrement hésitant actuellement.

Cependant il retrouve rapidement une contenance, et sa voix reprend ;

\- … C'est à propos de Genichirou.

Aussitôt, je ressens comme un poids contre ma poitrine, une sensation de lourdeur qui n'a rien à avoir avec mon état d'actuelle faiblesse, mais bien avec une peine émotionnelle. L'appréhension accroît, j'ai peur de ce que va m'annoncer Renji, mais d'une certaine façon j'ai besoin d'aborder le sujet. Depuis que Niou m'a embrassé, je n'ai pas pu parler de cet incident ; ni avec Niou, ni avec Sanada, ni avec qui que ce soit d'autre…  
J'ai besoin de vider mon sac. Cette situation m'a été imposé sans que je puisse m'en défaire.

C'est pourquoi, prenant mon courage à deux mains, j'ouvre la conversation ;

\- Oui, qui a-t-il ?  
\- Eh bien… Commence Renji avec une certaine hésitation, Genichirou est persuadé que tu ne t'intéresse plus à lui.  
\- C'est ce qu'il t'a dit ?  
\- Non, Contredit Renji d'une voix plus calme, Non évidemment, mais c'est ce que j'en ai déduis. Tu sais, le jour où Niou… a fait ce qu'il a fait, Sanada était vraiment bouleversé.

L'image de ses larmes coulant lentement contre son visage figé de stupeur agite mon esprit un instant. Si j'avais pu courir hors de mon lit ce jour-là, je l'aurais rattrapé. Je l'aurais serré dans mes bras, je lui aurais dit que c'était non-consentant… J'aurais fait quelque chose, _tout_ pour pouvoir stopper ses pleurs.

\- Je… Dis-je lentement, Je ne voulais pas que Niou m'embrasse… (Une pause puis ;) Renji, Sanada est vraiment important pour moi, je ne voulais vraiment pas qu'il réagisse ainsi. J'aurais vraiment voulu le rassurer à l'instant même où il est entré dans la chambre mais… J'étais moi-même très surpris par ce que Niou avait fait alors… Je n'ai pas réussi à trouver les mots.

La main de Renji, recouverte par la manche de sa veste d'uniforme, vient tout à coup se poser contre mon bras, dans un geste rassurant.

\- Justement Seiichi, j'ai une importante question à te poser.

Je plonge mon regard dans le sien, attentif. L'hésitation qu'il abordait fait maintenant place à une assurance presque intimidante. Je le comprends instantanément, il ne partira pas de cette chambre tant qu'il n'aura pas la réponse à sa question.  
Alors, lentement, j'acquiesce d'un mouvement de la tête, l'encourageant à poursuivre. Il déclare aussitôt ;

\- Que ressens-tu pour Genichirou ?

La question me fige instantanément. Qu'est-ce que… ?

\- Sanada est mon meilleur ami, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question-  
\- Ah, Seiichi, pas toi aussi… Soupire bruyamment Renji en roulant des yeux.

Je demeure incrédule. Comment ça "pas moi aussi" ? De quoi parle-t-il ?  
Sans que je puisse m'interroger davantage, j'aperçois la main de Renji quitter sa position contre mon bras fin de plonger dans son sac de tennis. D'un geste vif, il extirpe un carnet, qu'il ouvre avec une certaine impatience.  
Je l'observe agir, incrédule, jusqu'à ce qu'il se mobilise devant une page. Apparemment satisfait, il se replace confortablement contre sa chaise, puis lit d'une voix calme mais assurée ;

\- Alors, depuis votre entrée au collège, Genichirou et toi avez eu plus de 357 interactions physiques -en comparaison, Marui et Jackal en ont eu 51 et Niou et Yagyu, 64. Ensuite, les 15 fois où tu es tombé malade, les notes de Genichirou ont chuté de 10%. À l'inverse, les 7 fois où Genichirou est tombé malade, ton stress durant les entraînements était à en hausse de 25%. À chaque 14 février, lorsque nous comptons le nombre de chocolats reçu entre titulaires, l'irritation de Genichirou s'accroît de 54% dès que tu annonces ton chiffre, et je ne sais pas si tu t'en es rendu compte, mais quand Genichirou annonce le sien, tu changes immédiatement de sujet. Le 24 janvier de l'an passé, Genichirou s'est légèrement blessé durant son entraînement au kendo lorsqu'il a appris que tu étais tombé dans les escaliers du collège en essayant de rattraper l'une de tes camarades de classe. D'ailleurs, tu ne le sais sûrement pas, mais si cette jeune fille a arrêté de t'adresser la parole, c'est parce que Genichirou lui passé un savon monumental devant toutes ses copines le lendemain. Ah, aussi, il y a environs deux mois, Genichirou m'a demandé les mensurations de tes mains afin de t'acheter une nouvelle raquette de tennis. Je l'ai aussi surpris à tracer quelques calligraphies afin de te remonter le moral, mais il les a toutes jeté. Mais bon, il ne s'agit pas seulement de Genichirou, toi aussi, le 11 octobre tu-  
\- C'est bon Renji ! Stop ! J'ai compris, alors arrête ça ! Coupais-je en sentant mes joues brûler.

D'un air furieusement ravi, il ferme son livre d'un mouvement sec, les pages claquant entre elles dans le processus. Son regard tombe dans le mien avec une certaine dose de défiance, et pour la première fois, je me sens intimidé (ce qui est rare me concernant, il faut l'avouer).

\- Toutes ces choses que tu as noté dans ton carnet… Repris-je d'une voix plus hésitante.  
\- La liste est longue, Affirme Renji, Ecoute Seiichi, le but n'est pas de t'embarrasser mais de te faire comprendre l'évidence.  
\- L'évidence…? Questionnais-je d'une petite voix.

Rangeant patiemment son livre dans son sac, il repose de nouveau sa main contre mon bras, avant d'apporter toute son attention à mon regard et de déclarer ;

\- Oui, l'évidence que Genichirou et toi, vous êtes amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Et là, tout à coup c'est comme une révélation. Comme si on avait brisé les chaînes contraignant mon coeur, un flot de souvenirs traverse rapidement mon esprit, défilant à travers mes pensées tout en apportant son lot d'explications. Les images deviennent soudain plus claires, les conversations plus éloquentes, et les regards, révélateurs.

C'est terrible, car durant toutes ces années, j'étais persuadé de notre amitié. J'avais une conviction si puissante envers celle-ci que je ne suis jamais parvenu à interpréter correctement toutes mes émotions ; les battements de mon coeur lorsqu'il est près de moi, la légère chaleur m'envahissant quand nos deux peaux se touchent, et la façon évidente que j'ai d'envisager ma vie autour de Sanada, inlassablement.

Je me sens soudain très idiot, constatant fatalement que ce que je prenais pour de profonde amitié, était en réalité toute autre.

C'est bien plus que de la simple amitié. Bien plus qu'une légère inquiétude, qu'une légère affection, qu'un léger besoin de passer du temps en sa compagnie…

\- … Merde.. Soufflais-je en baissant le regard contre mes deux bras immobiles et faibles, Je suis vraiment… Merde…

Compréhensif, la main de Renji se déplace jusqu'à mon épaule, qu'il presse dans un geste rassurant.

\- Je sais, M'avoue-t-il, c'est choquant au début. Lorsque j'ai compris que j'étais amoureux d'Akaya, j'étais à peu près dans le même état de toi.

Ma tête se tourne instantanément, troublé.

\- Pardon ?! D'Akaya ?!  
\- Ah… oui, c'est vrai que tu n'es pas au courant… (Un soupir puis il annonce :) Akaya et moi, nous sortons ensemble depuis quelques jours.

Trop d'informations à intégrer en peu de temps. Ma bouche s'ouvre légèrement… se referme… s'ouvre de nouveau… mais aucun son ne parvient à franchir mes lèvres.

Néanmoins, encore une fois, les images de Renji des semaines précédentes s'activent dans mon esprit, et une culpabilité m'envahit soudain. En le laissant me rendre visite tous les jours, j'ai sûrement mis un frein à leur relation, et c'est certainement pour cette raison que Renji me parle désormais de ma relation avec Sanada ; il ne pourra plus tenir ce rythme de visites bien longtemps, il a besoin que je retrouve ma routine avec Sanada.

Bien évidemment, je comprends que son geste est également dicté par son inquiétude à mon égard ; il me voit faiblir de jour en jour et je suppose qu'il a peur de me laisser faner sans que je puisse me révéler à Sanada.

\- Tu sais, tu ressembles un peu à un poisson rouge comme ça. Souris Renji en pointant du doigt le mouvement de mes lèvres.

Papillonnant des yeux, je reprends aussitôt une contenance, et détourne le regard. J'entends un très léger rire de la part de Renji, avant qu'il ne recule sa main lentement.

\- Ecoute, Reprend t-il, J'ai longuement parlé avec Genichirou après notre rencontre d'aujourd'hui. Il m'a promis de passer te voir en fin d'après-midi, c'est pourquoi j'aimerais être certain de pouvoir te laisser sans craindre une nouvelle problématique entre vous deux.

Je laisse un petit sourire fleurir contre mes lèvres à la déclaration, pris d'une soudaine affection envers Renji.

\- C'est bon ne t'inquiète pas, va retrouver Akaya. Assurais-je dans un petit signe de tête, J'ai déjà été un lourd fardeaux pour toi durant ces dernières semaines, je ne veux pas te déranger plus que nécessaire.

Il me rend mon sourire, puis se lève de sa chaise, rabattant son sac de tennis par-dessus son épaule. Il m'adresse une dernière pression de la main contre mon bras, puis s'éclipse.

Mon regard reste longtemps suspendu à l'image du couloir d'hôpital vide, visible à travers la porte ouverte de la chambre dans laquelle je séjourne.  
Les couleurs qu'a apporté Renji durant sa visite semblent se ternir de minutes en minutes, alors que je distingue le même personnel hospitalier traverser le couloir, parfois pressé, parfois en discutant entre eux, et quelques fois avec de nouvelles perfusions dans les bras.

Comme si la destinée m'avait entendu penser, un infirmier pénètre tout à coup dans la chambre, avec, figé contre son visage, le même sourire rassurant qu'on leur oblige à conserver en présence des patients.

\- Bonjour Yukimura-Kun, tout va bien ? Je viens changer ta perfusion.

J'acquiesce d'un geste rapide de la tête, le laissant soulever la poche vide accrochée en haut de mon lit afin de la remplacer par une nouvelle, rempli du même liquide transparent qui habitait la dernière.  
Silencieux, je le regarde joindre le tube reliée à mon poignet jusqu'à la poche, puis il procède à quelques réglages, avant de m'annoncer ;

\- Le docteur Tenma passera te voir demain. Apparemment, il a une solution à te proposer ; autre que les traitements habituels.

L'annonce m'intrigue. J'interprète le regard de l'infirmier, qui demeure figé en attendant que je lui réponde. Devant mon silence, il commence d'ailleurs à froncer les sourcils, se demandant sûrement si je suis capable de lui adresser la parole. Alors, afin de stopper court à ses inquiétudes, je réponds rapidement ;

\- Autre que mes traitements habituels, c'est-à-dire ?  
\- Ça je ne sais pas, le Docteur Tenma n'a pas voulu nous en parler. Mais pourquoi pas une opération ? C'est ce qui me semble le plus logique.

Je cligne des yeux incrédules, et il me salue brièvement avant de quitter la pièce.  
Une opération ? Est-ce qu'une simple opération pourrait résoudre des semaines de détérioration physiques ?  
J'essaie de ne pas y songer davantage, incertain de la véracité des dires de l'infirmier. Néanmoins, bien que je tente de retenir mes pensées, je ne peux m'empêcher d'y réfléchir un minimum.

Si le docteur Tenma me propose une opération miracle, aussi faible soit son pourcentage de réussite, je suis certain d'accepter ; je constate la dégradation de mon corps, je suis en train d'assister à la lente décomposition de mon existence, et si je demeure sans rien faire, je suis persuadé de mourir, d'une façon ou d'une autre.  
Alors autant tout accepter. Autant tout tenter, quelques soit les risques. Je ne veux pas partir si tôt, je refuse de me laisser crever alors que j'ai tant de choses à accomplir, tant de souvenirs à me créer… Tant de matchs à disputer…

Et puis, j'ai fais une promesse.

J'ai promis à Sanada et à l'équipe que je reviendrais pour les nationales. C'est pourquoi je ne dois pas louper une occasion de mener à bien cette promesse.

Perdu dans mes pensées, les minutes filent. Je n'aperçois pas vraiment, à travers la fenêtre de la chambre, le soleil perdre en altitude dans le ciel à présent orangé, ni n'entend les pas que j'avais pris l'habitude de reconnaître parmi mille autres, dans le couloir de l'hôpital.

Ainsi, lorsque l'image de Sanada apparaît au pas de la porte, je demeure figé de surprise.

Nos regards se croisent, et le temps semble se figer l'espace d'un instant. Ses iris ambrés… J'ai l'impression d'en découvrir leur couleur pour la première fois, alors qu'ils brillent, pailletant d'or une immensité noisette chaleureuse.  
Sa peau semble davantage hâlée, nourrit des rayons lumineux du soleil qui ont certainement tapissé son épiderme durant ses matchs de tennis. Il semble éblouissant de vie, ses cheveux épais et noirs contrastant avec la lumière de ses prunelles. Il m'apparaît comme un homme fort et assuré, tout dans sa stature imposant virilité et stabilité.

Toutefois, alors que je sens curieusement mon coeur se réchauffer à la vue de sa présence, un détail retient mon attention tandis qu'il s'approche lentement de moi.  
Il transporte avec lui un grand sachet, qu'il porte de ses deux mains. Un sachet qui semble lourd car, lorsqu'il s'assoit sur la chaise précédemment occupée par Renji, il le pose aussitôt contre ses genoux, avant de faire glisser son sac de tennis de son épaule jusqu'au sol.

Il m'observe quelques minutes, minutieusement, comme pour rattraper ses semaines de retard, avant que sa voix, pleine de remords, s'élève ;

\- Yukimura ! Je suis vraiment désolé ! Je n'aurais pas dû fuir comme je l'ai fait, c'était lâche et vraiment _tarundoru_!

Je cligne des yeux, à mi-chemin entre la surprise et l'amusement de sa formulation de phrase. Je m'apprête à lui répondre mais, apparemment prêt à poursuivre sa déclaration, il continue tout en sortant rapidement des objets de son sachet ;

\- Pour me faire pardonner, j'ai récupéré tous tes cours à l'école, tiens. (Il dépose une pile de cahiers contre la table de chevet à côté de mon oreiller, puis ;) Mais j'ai également acheté tes biscuits préférés, et un des livres d'arts que tu voulais te procurer. Ah ! J'ai aussi regroupé des dessins de ta petite soeur, et j'ai pris des photos des fleurs que tu as planté à Rikkaidai -ne t'inquiète pas, elle n'ont pas fané ! Voilà quelques films de Godard que tu ne possédais plus, et des lettres des titulaires ! Je n'ai pas écris, mais je t'ai fait plusieurs calligraphies. (Rapidement, il dépose le tout contre le lit, avant de reprendre d'une voix légèrement essoufflée :) Alors, je suis vraiment vraiment désolé Yukimura, je ne partirais plus comme je l'ai fait, je te le promets !

Il accompagne sa longue tirade par une courbette, et je demeure figé, les yeux ronds alors que je sens déjà le poids de tous ses cadeaux contre mes cuisses.

… Puis soudain, réalisant l'acte, j'explose dans un grand rire.

Il se redresse aussitôt, me scrutant comme si j'étais devenu fou, mais mes éclats de voix ne tarissent pas, se libérant dans la chambre en évacuant mon anxiété et mes appréhensions. Depuis plusieurs semaines de silence effroyable, je ris enfin, et l'acte semble vider toute émotion négative, comme une libération.

\- S-Sanada… Riais-je en le regardant enfin dans les yeux, Tu n'avais pas à en faire autant… C'est trop mignon… !

Son visage aborde une mine perplexe, incapable de définir si je me moque de lui ou si je suis réellement attendri par sa démarche. Finalement, en remarquant le sourire que je lui accorde, il comprend, et je le vois rapidement tirer contre la visière de sa casquette afin de cacher son visage.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle… Bougonne t-il de sa voix grave.

Essayant de reprendre une contenance, j'inspire profondément en fermant les yeux, tentant ainsi de calmer mon rire.

Après deux échecs (qui ont redoublé l'irritation de Sanada), je parviens enfin à retrouver mon calme, et c'est néanmoins dans un grand sourire que je lui accorde ;

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es pardonné.

Il découvre son visage, abandonnant l'idée de se camoufler à l'aide de sa casquette, puis je me concentre sur les cadeaux contre mes cuisses.  
Ainsi, incapable de bouger correctement mes bras, je lui demande d'ouvrir les lettres des titulaires. Nous lisons patiemment chaque ligne, en nous permettant parfois quelques commentaires, et je sens déjà un immense soulagement m'envahir ; le soutien et l'amitié de mon équipe me donnent du baume au coeur. Je suis vraiment heureux de me rendre compte de leur présence alors qu'elle n'est pas physique, et le contenu de temps à autres cocasse de certaines lettres parvient à me faire sourire davantage.

Puis soudain, au milieu de cette ambiance coloré, j'aperçois la dernière lettre.

Une lettre de Niou.

\- Je… Commence Sanada avec hésitation, Je te l'ouvre mais je ne pense pas que je devrais la lire.

Gêné, je le distingue déplier lentement le papier, une grimace déformant ses traits. Il dépose la lettre contre mes cuisses et amorce un mouvement pour se lever.

\- Non ! M'exclamais-je impulsivement, Reste ici, ne pars plus !

Il se fige de stupeur, ses iris tremblant légèrement alors que je prie les Dieux qu'il m'obéisse, incapable de le retenir physiquement.  
Heureusement pour moi, il s'assoit de nouveau, son regard fixé dans le mien.

\- Mais Niou… Dit-il d'une voix calme, Niou est ton… enfin… C'est sûrement personnel et je…  
\- Genichirou, il n'est pas mon petit-ami. Déclarais-je d'un ton ferme.

Aussitôt, la stupeur laisse place à une profonde surprise, un choc le figeant telle une statue de pierre. Je garde le silence quelques secondes, le temps pour lui d'intégrer l'information, puis je continue, essayant de contenir ma gêne ;

\- Il m'a embrassé par surprise, ce n'est pas mon petit-ami. (En constatant aucune réaction de sa part, je décide de changer de sujet, reprenant d'une voix hésitante ;) Tu sais, Renji est venu me voir avant toi et il m'a dit des choses assez déconcertantes…

L'information semble enfin le faire se mouvoir, et je le vois papillonner des yeux, puis déglutir bruyamment.

\- O-Oh, vraiment..? Questionne-t-il dans un certain malaise.  
\- Oui, Assurais-je, il m'a… démontré… par plusieurs faits assez révélateurs que tu… que nous… enfin, comment dire…

Ma phrase s'évanouit dans un silence mortifié. Nous nous fuyons du regard l'un est l'autre, affreusement gênés par cette situation.  
Je suppose que je ne peux pas évoquer le sujet avec lui, que nous sommes incapables de parler amour tous les deux. Brusquement découragé, je laisse alors un profond soupir s'échapper d'entre mes lèvres, avant de reprendre d'un ton las ;

\- Oh et puis non, laisse tomber. C'est pas grave.

Je détourne les yeux, observant le ciel se coucher lentement. Bientôt, les visiteurs devront quitter l'hôpital, et finalement, je vais de nouveau me retrouver seul. On viendra me nourrir, faire ma toilette. On rangera les cadeaux de Sanada à un endroit que de toute manière, je ne pourrais atteindre, puis on baissera le lit mécanisé afin que je dorme. Un quelconque infirmier changement ma perfusion pendant la nuit, et le lendemain, la routine reprendra.

Sanada et moi c'est impossible. Ça ne peut pas commencer, et ça ne commencera jamais entre nous. Nous sommes déjà trop proches, nous avons déjà partagés trop de malheurs et de grands évènements. Nous nous connaissons depuis l'âge de quatre ans… Ça serait étrange de s'avouer amoureux après tant d'année passée l'un en présence de l'autre. Il vaut mieux que je me taise… Il vaut mieux que j'imagine de nouveau notre affection comme de simples démonstrations d'amitié…

Mais soudain, alors que je commençais doucement à broyer du noir dans mon coin, je sens une paume, calleuse, saisir délicatement ma joue et forçant dessus afin que je fasse volte-face.  
Mes yeux rencontrent alors les ambres de Sanada, durant une fraction de seconde…

Puis je sens tout à coup ses lèvres presser les miennes dans un geste mal assuré.

Aussitôt une fougue m'emporte. D'autres chaînes se brisent, et une flopée d'émotions me submerge tout à coup. Mon coeur bat la chamade, cogne brutalement contre ma poitrine, et ma peau froide comme la mort, semble de nouveau animée par une chaleur étouffante. Je peux sentir mon sang refluer dans mes veines, des frissons galoper contre ma peau, et mon souffle se bloquer dans ma gorge. Je ne réfléchis plus, je penche davantage la tête et laisse mes lèvres courir contre celles de Sanada. À défaut de pouvoir le retenir de mes mains, je le retiens par mes baisers, que je laisse pleuvoir sans jamais m'arrêter, sans jamais m'accorder un bouffée d'air, pressant et écrasant ma bouche contre la sienne avec une ardeur inconnue.

Il semble apprécier, car ses paumes enserrent mon visage, l'oriente et le guide. L'assurance le gagne de nouveau et je le ressens dans ses gestes, beaucoup plus précis et révélateurs.

Ses mains sont chaudes. Elles sont brûlantes, et larges… Ses doigts sont épais et calleux mais ça ne me dérange pas. J'aime la sensation qu'ils apportent contre ma joue, j'adore le sentir possessif pendant que nous nous embrassons, et ses lèvres, aussi douces que ses mains sont puissantes, picorent ma bouche d'une telle façon, que mon rythme cardiaque semble redoubler.

C'est certainement la meilleure sensation que j'ai éprouvé depuis de longs mois de douleur. En ce moment-même je me sens _bien_ , j'ai l'impression d'être à ma place, de faire quelque chose de sensé.

Et pendant que nous échangeons plusieurs longs baisers, nous faisons tomber dans notre fougue un morceau de papier, une lettre que je lirais plus tard, en m'allongeant dans ce lit d'hôpital, et qui dévoile d'une courbe manuscrite penchée ;

" _Yukimura, c'est Niou. Je tenais à m'excuser pour ce que j'ai fais la dernière fois. Sanada semble perdu sans toi, et je suppose que c'est aussi l'état dans lequel tu es actuellement.  
Je te le dirais qu'une seule fois ; je t'aime. Je t'aime mais tout s'arrête là. Je ne serais jamais ton vice-capitaine et toi tu n'accepteras que lui.  
La prochaine fois que nous nous voyons, faisons comme d'habitude, comme deux bons amis. Oublie ma déclaration bancale et le baiser que je t'ai volé.  
Fais-moi plaisir, roule une galoche à ce vieux coincé de Sanada, vous commencez à être chiants à vous tourner autour sans jamais conclure.  
À très vite, Capitaine.  
Niou."_

* * *

 **Fin de ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaît !**

 _ **E.N.F.I.N**_ **! Enfin, Sanada et Yukimura s'embrassent. Bon dieu même moi j'étais frustrée, hahaha ! On peut remercier Renji le super génial au top des amis, qu'on peut officiellement médaillé pour son éloquence et son attention envers Yukimura. Gentil Renji, doux Renji.**

 **Je vous laisse donc sur ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à partager cette histoire si elle vous plaît, et surtout à la commenter ! (ça me ferait vraiment plaisir!) Merci encore de me suivre et de continuer cette aventure avec moi, on se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre Perfect Pair!**

 **D'ici là prenez soin de vous, je vous embrasse.**


	28. Chapitre 28 : Diagnostic et familles

**Bonjour tout le monde c'est moi ! Désolé je suis hyper pressée, j'ai du retard, donc je vais essayé d'être rapide !  
** **On se retrouve avec le chapitre 28, sur la perfect pair, on retrouve le changement de point de vu, bref, je ne m'éternise pas !**

 **Je vais à présent répondre aux commentaires ;**

 **Koneko-Chan :**

 _ **Coucouuuu ! Merci encore une fois pour ton commentaire !**_

 _ **Je suis vraiment super contente de savoir que ce chapitre te plaît, et je suis désolé pour les montagnes russe de sentiments ah ah! Ça me soulage de savoir que les buts que je m'étais imposés ont été atteint, merci encore !**_  
 _ **Gros bisous !**_

 **Youki Minaco :**

**_Hello sweetie, thank you for the review!_**

 ** _I just checked your private message, (my apologies, I was so busy that I couldn't check it sooner) thank you so much! I'm so sorry, you were sick and I made you write this much! But thank you, really._**

 ** _I'm in a hurry, so it will be a quick answer, sorry: I'm extremely relieved to see you had all this feelings while reading the previous chapter! It was the main purpose of this chapter, that's why I'm relieved._**

 ** _Again, thank you so much for all your reviews. You're the best. I'm so happy when I'm reading you, so thank you._**

 ** _Please take care of you ! I hope you're alright now? I hope you'll heal quickly if it's not the case!_**

 ** _See you soon, and thank you!  
_**

 **Tinetinetina : **

_**Salut ! D'abord merci pour ton tout premier commentaire, c'est gentil de se manifester !**_

 _ **Effectivement, c'est Sanada qui a fait le premier pas. Il y a une raison, tu pourras la découvrir dans le prochain chapitre Alpha Pair ! ;)**_

 _ **J'espère te revoir dans la section commentaire ! À bientôt!**_

 **Et voilà, je vous laisse à présent avec le chapitre 28. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

\- Tout va bien, Fuji, tu peux me lâcher.

Il ne répond pas. Ses bras demeurent serrés autour de mon visage, qu'il garde prisonnier contre son torse. Je sens sa joue glisser parmi les mèches de mes cheveux, s'écrasant mollement contre mon crâne tandis que ses doigts caressent oisivement ma peau.

Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes de silence, je parviens à entendre son souffle murmurer ;

\- Pas encore… Ne me rejette pas une nouvelle fois alors que tu es en train de souffrir.

Je ferme les yeux, vaincu. Effectivement, lorsque mon corps était encore couvert de bleus, c'est ce que j'ai fais ; j'ai rejeté Fuji, lui et son aide. Toutefois actuellement, j'ai l'impression que c'est différent. Je ne veux pas le rejeter, j'aimerais seulement… qu'il se calme.  
Depuis la fin de notre rencontre avec Hyotei, il m'enserre de ses bras minces et toniques. Tous les titulaires ont quitté le terrain, nous sommes à présent les deux seuls joueurs assis dans les gradins, et, d'après le souffle frais du vent fouettant ma peau, j'ai comme l'impression que le ciel se couvre.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu partes, Finis-je par répondre d'une voix calme, J'aimerais simplement que tu lâches ta prise afin que nous puissions discuter correctement, en face à face.  
\- … Désolé. Déclare t-il après quelques secondes de silence.

Lentement, son visage se redresse, ses doigts se décollent… et ses bras me libèrent enfin.  
En relevant la tête vers lui, j'aperçois l'océan tourmenté de ses yeux, la tempête y faisant rage. Il semble absolument désemparé, tout en essayant néanmoins de conserver une certaine contenance.  
Apportant délicatement ma main contre son genoux, j'imagine désormais l'angoisse qui a dû le saisir lors de l'intégralité de mon match contre Atobe. Une certaine culpabilité m'emporte… Lui qui m'a toujours habitué à une profonde inquiétude à l'égard de mon bien être, je peine à saisir la justesse de ses sentiments au moment de ma chute. Je lui ai probablement fait endurer un terrible cauchemar, et j'aimerais à présent le rassurer, apaiser ses craintes.

Seulement… Mon épaule tiraille. J'ai vraiment mal, je ne peux le nier, la douleur m'empêche de soulever mon bras plus haut qu'à hauteur de hanches, et je sais pertinemment que mentir à Fuji est une mauvaise idée.  
Je suis alors partagé entre deux sentiments qui s'opposent ; celui de la culpabilité, qui voudrait me pousser à mentir afin de rassurer Fuji, et celui contrôlant mon bon sens, qui me pousserait à lui révéler la vérité dans le but d'éviter de le blesser davantage.

Ses yeux me cherchent un instant du regard, essayant de trouver quelques explications muettes face à mon comportement secret. Pour gagner du temps, je laisse ma paume caresser prudemment sa jambe, dans un mouvement instinctif, et ses iris changent de direction, observant avec curiosité la gestuelle inhabituelle.

\- Syusuke, je vais être honnête avec toi, Déclarais-je soudain, Malgré la glace, le temps d'attente entre la fin de mon match et celui d'Echizen… Eh bien malgré tout cela mon bras me fait toujours autant souffrir.

Il semble se figer en retenant un souffle. Ses yeux s'écarquillent légèrement, avant que rapidement il ne reprenne une contenance. Sa main vient serrer la mienne contre sa cuisse, et j'aperçois son visage se rapprocher vivement du mien.

\- Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû t'emmener directement à l'hôpital… Je suis stupide, j'ai eu peur alors je n'ai pas vraiment penser à… enfin…

Je le laisse reposer son front contre mes clavicules, sa phrase s'évanouissant alors qu'il cache ses yeux de ma vue.  
Avec tout le calme dont je suis capable, je lâche sa main afin de rabattre ma paume contre son dos, essayant ainsi de paraître réconfortant.

\- C'est pas grave, je ne t'en veux pas. Avouais-je d'une voix assurée.  
\- Je suis désolé… Répète t-il dans une plainte, Je multiplie les erreurs depuis que nous sommes ensemble… Je fais vraiment n'importe quoi… Allons à l'hôpital.

Il se redresse rapidement, avant de quitter le banc des gradins sur lequel nous sommes assis. Il me lance un regard de chien battu, se sentant certainement coupable du malheur qui me traverse actuellement, puis me fait un signe de la tête, m'indiquant de le suivre.

J'obéis, et nous nous engageons hors du lieu de compétition. Effectivement, le ciel se voile. L'épuisant soleil ayant fait transpirer ma peau à grosses gouttes durant mon match, se laisse à présent recouvrir d'épais nuages menaçant, d'un gris sombre presque noir, sûrement gorgés d'eau de pluie.  
J'observe l'horizon d'un oeil songeur, espérant que sa mine triste ne soit pas annonciateur d'événements malheureux.  
Autour de nous, le même capharnaüm ; le bruit assourdissant des véhicules sur les routes, les échos de la cohue, et tout un tas d'autres nuisances sonores résonnant parmi les rues.  
D'ordinaire, je suis presque inconscient de toute cette agitation, traversant la ville sans vraiment l'observer. Mais à cet instant-même, la foule m'irrite, j'aimerais mieux qu'elle disparaisse. Je voudrais rester seul aux côtés de Fuji, et essayer de dénouer sa langue. Car je le _sens_ , il y a beaucoup de choses qui le taraudent, des faits ou des sentiments qu'il ne m'a pas encore avoué, et qu'il contient afin d'éviter d'animer en lui une réaction excessive. Et je ne souhaite pas qu'il garde ses tourments secret, je sais pertinemment que malgré son immense contenance, il demeure intérieurement extrêmement sensible, voire à fleur de peau.  
C'est pourquoi je voudrais pouvoir créer une ambiance intime, qui puisse le mettre en confiance et ainsi se libérer du poids qu'il s'impose à lui-même.

Surtout que s'il se contient de la sorte, j'ai beaucoup de difficulté à appréhender mes réactions à son égard.

Soudain, à la bifurcation d'une rue, je l'aperçois stopper brutalement sa marche, comme s'il venait de se rappeler d'un fait important.

-... Syusuke ? Interrogeais-je, perplexe.  
Ses yeux rencontrent les miens un instant, éberlué, avant qu'il n'éclaire d'une voix ;

\- Pardon, j'étais tellement enfoui dans mes pensées que je ne t'ai même pas demandé si tu avais besoin de moi pour t'aider à marcher, te donner un peu d'eau ou quoique ce soit d'autre.

Je contiens un soupir, préférant saisir sa main tout en reprenant notre marche.

\- Reste près de moi, c'est amplement suffisant.

Je ne parviens pas à distinguer sa réaction, toutefois j'imagine déjà ses joues rosir. Aussi, je continue de le guider à travers les rues, pressant le pas afin d'être diagnostiqué au plus vite.  
Une nouvelle fois, le bruit de la cohue me dérange, mais je demeure impassible ; la paume de Fuji est douce, tendre, et pour l'instant elle parvient à contrôler mon irritation. Après tout, je peux très bien lui faire cracher le morceau plus tard, lorsque nous serons assis et isolés.

Le reste du trajet se déroule dans le silence, seul les nuisances sonores de la rue rebondissant d'un immeuble à l'autre. Au-dessus du bâtiment hospitalier, les nuages menacent d'exploser à tout moment, plus sombre que jamais, et je remarque l'ombre menaçante roulant sur le goudron sous mes pieds, piétinant les quelques restes de Soleil qui luttaient encore.  
Je lance un regard à Fuji, puis nous pénétrons dans le hall. Habitué au lieu, je nous dirige en direction de la salle d'attente des urgences, et nous nous asseyons l'un à côté de l'autre.

La pièce héberge d'autres personnes. Je distingue certaines plaies, des visages livides et beaucoup de fatigue. Dans une tentative d'oublier l'ambiance pesante se dégageant de ce décor, je pivote sur ma chaise, laissant mes yeux se concentrer sur le faciès de Fuji.  
Il me rend un regard étonné, et je décide alors de profiter du calme entourant afin de pointer du doigt ce qui me tracasse ;

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

Il papillonne des yeux un instant, puis m'affirme ;

\- Hein ? C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question…

Je fronce les sourcils, et j'aperçois ses yeux briller durant quelques secondes, avant de se stabiliser de nouveau. Il doit sûrement se demander sur quel pied danser, ses mains calmement reposer contre ses deux genoux, stables.  
Aussi, dans un chuchotement discret, j'explique ;

\- Lorsque que je jouais, je n'avais pas vraiment conscience du monde autour de moi. Je n'ai pas songer au fait que tu pourrais avoir peur pour moi ; je n'ai pas été très empathique. Alors du coup, je te le demande maintenant : est-ce que ça va ?

Il semble se figer pour la deuxième fois en peu de temps. La réalisation de mes mots parvient lentement jusqu'à lui, et je devine à travers ses prunelles une nouvelle once de culpabilité.  
Néanmoins, sa voix, aussi basse que la mienne, vient clarifier ;

\- J'étais énervé à cause d'Atobe, puis j'ai eu peur, et finalement… Je voulais simplement que tu reviennes et que tu arrêtes de souffrir. (Il soupire puis reprend :) Mais je n'ai pas vraiment bien réagi, j'aurais dû t'emmener ici plus tôt, désolé.

Je secoue le visage négativement, insinuant qu'il n'a pas à s'excuser. En notant le total désintérêt des autres patients pour nos deux personnes, je m'autorise un geste d'affection, saisissant simplement sa main avant de la placer contre ma jambe, nos doigts entrelacés.

Par la suite, nous patientons en silence. Je distingue les patients aller et venir à une vitesse réduite, tandis que la douleur dans mon épaule, diffuse, semble envoyer des vagues crispantes le long mon bras. C'est une sensation aiguë, étrange ; je me rends compte que mon corps est endommagé, mais je ne me tords pas de douleur pour autant. Je suis capable de parler et de me mouvoir partiellement, pourtant je comprends que mon épaule a besoin de soins.

En laissant mes pensées divaguer, je me rappelle soudain des mots de mon équipe, avant qu'elle quitte les gradins…  
Oishi m'a demandé si ça allait, tout comme les autres. Cependant, lorsque j'ai vu la mine de détresse que Fuji affichait, j'ai menti lâchement, leur assurant de partir et que je leur donnerais de mes nouvelles dès demain. Maintenant que j'y pense de nouveau, je me demande ce qu'a ressenti l'équipe en étant témoin de mon match… En tant que capitaine, je devais assurer une victoire, et ce quoi qu'il en coûte, toutefois, spectateurs de ma douleur, les titulaires ont certainement dû avoir peur pour moi. Finalement, malgré ma détermination à poursuivre le match, j'ai sûrement causé beaucoup de souci.

Après une bonne heure, le personnel hospitalier me prend enfin en charge. La première chose qu'il me demande est mon âge, et très vite, on me force à remplir une feuille de renseignements, grâce à laquelle l'un d'eux parvient à contacter mes parents.  
À mes côtés, Fuji explique le contenu du match au médecin, la façon dont je me suis écroulé au sol, avant de répondre avec le plus rigueur aux question du docteur.

Les étapes administratives durent environ trois quart d'heure. On m'informe que mon père est sur le chemin, et que de ce fait, je peux à présent passer quelques tests. Ainsi, le médecin m'isole, me traîne à travers les couloirs blancs de l'hôpital afin de me diriger dans plusieurs salles différentes, selon les vérifications à exécuter.

Pendant plus d'une heure, je n'ai aucune nouvelle de Fuji.

OoO

Un infirmier m'a dirigé dans une salle d'attente, là où je devrais bientôt accueillir le père de Tezuka.

Tezuka d'ailleurs, a testé mon sang froid aujourd'hui. J'ai cru vivre les montagnes russes à cause de son match, aussi, lors du tie-break je n'avais qu'une seule envie ; qu'il revienne dans les gradins. Plus il frappait la balle, et plus l'angoisse s'accentuait. Je voulais le prendre dans mes bras et l'isoler du monde, des dangers et des blessures… Et c'est ce que j'ai fait, égoïstement.  
L'équipe partie, je me suis empressé d'essuyer une énième fois sa peau à l'aide de sa serviette, avant de capturer son visage entre mes bras. J'étais tellement soulagé de le savoir hors de danger, que je n'ai pas même songé à l'évidence ; l'emmener à l'hôpital. Encore un fois, j'ai agis prématurément, de façon maladroite, prouvant mon incapacité à prendre de bonnes décisions.  
Evidemment, je me sens coupable. Et le sentiment s'est intensifié lorsque Tezuka s'est interrogé sur mon état émotionnel. Vraiment, je loupe tout… Ce que je devais faire était simple, et comme d'habitude, j'ai tout fichu en l'air… _Bravo Syusuke, t'es le meilleur petit-ami du siècle._

C'est pourquoi, lorsque la veste de costard du père de Tezuka se présente tout à coup face à moi, je tente d'agir de façon irréprochable. Aussitôt, je me lève de mon siège et me courbe poliment afin de le saluer. Il me rend un bref signe de la tête, puis questionne de sa voix grave ;

\- Que s'est-il passé ?  
\- Durant son match, son ancienne blessure au coude a provoqué de grandes douleurs dans son épaules. Il s'est écroulé mais a tout de même terminer son match. Nous avons par la suite assister à celui de notre dernier joueur, puis après nous sommes allés à l'hôpital.

Il fronce les sourcils, s'asseyant et m'invitant tacitement à faire de même. Imposant une chaise d'intervalle entre lui et moi, je continue de l'observer, prêt à répondre à toutes ses attentes.  
Ainsi, je le vois enlever sa veste et masser lentement ses tempes, exténué. D'après les traces sombres creusant ses cernes, il semble avoir passé une longue et épuisante journée.

\- Le petit Oishi n'est pas là ? Demande t-il soudain en m'accordant de nouveau son attention.  
\- Ah… Euh, non, monsieur.  
\- BIzarre… Souffle t-il pour lui-même, Où est Kunimitsu ? On m'a dit qu'on l'avait pris en charge.  
\- Oui c'est le cas, je l'ai vu partir avec le médecin il y a presque une heure maintenant. Je ne sais pas où il est exactement.

Une nouvelle fois, un hochement de tête sans réponse. Malgré l'épuisement maquillant son regard, le père de Tezuka me paraît intimidant, plus que le jour où il nous a conduit au tribunal. Peut-être est-ce sa stature imposante, ou alors sa tenue de travail accentuant son charisme, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir écrasé par son aura. Je m'en rends compte vivement ; je ne suis qu'un gosse. Il est l'adulte, il est celui qui prend les décisions. C'est ce genre d'impression qu'il dégage lorsque je le regarde, et je ressens soudain une forte appréhension.

Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, je le vois tout à coup fixer son regard dans le mien, et je me redresse instinctivement, attentif.

\- Pas besoin d'être aussi stressé Syusuke.

Je cligne des yeux à l'appellation de mon prénom, ce qui provoque un très léger sourire de la part du père de Tezuka, qui me fait signe de me rapprocher. Trop intimidé pour désobéir, je me déplace alors sur la chaise vacante entre nos deux sièges, et continuant de me surprendre, il ébouriffe gentiment mes cheveux l'espace d'une seconde, reprenant par la suite ;

\- Tu es un gentil garçon. Merci d'aider Kunimitsu depuis plusieurs mois.

Je demeure bouche bée, incapable d'éloquence face à la gentillesse inattendue de cet homme intimidant. Aussi, pris au dépourvu, j'affirme d'une voix faible ;

\- Non… Il n'y a pas de quoi me remercier, c'est normal…

Par la suite, il commence une brève conversation à mon sujet. Mes notes à l'école, ma famille, le tennis… Le père de Tezuka se fait curieux, et après quelques minutes de discussions, je finis par me détendre. Il n'entreprend plus aucun contact physique, et sa voix est aussi grave et imposante que celle d'un patron durant un entretien d'embauche, mais son aura semble s'être adoucie. Il n'émet aucun commentaire face aux informations que je lui fourni à mon propos, se contentant d'un hochement de tête, et de poursuivre sur davantage de questions. Étrangement, son comportement me rend à l'aise ; c'est comme s'il voulait simplement me connaître, sans me juger. C'est certainement ce dont j'ai besoin durant cette journée forte en émotions.

Ainsi, nous continuons notre discussion un long moment, avant que soudain, le médecin apparaisse dans la pièce. Sans traîner, nous le suivons à travers les couloirs de l'hôpital, où des dizaines d'infirmiers circulent d'un pas pressé, très souvent en transportant des perfusions. Puis, au détour d'un couloir, il nous fait pénétrer dans une petite pièce, là où repose calmement Tezuka, allongé sur un lit de fortune.

\- Vous êtes le père c'est ça ? Questionne soudain le médecin.  
\- Oui. Affirme le paternel de Tezuka, Vous avez des résultats ?

Le docteur, apparemment pressé, extirpe plusieurs radios d'un grand dossier improvisé. Rapidement, il les colle contre un tableau prévu à cet effet, tout en expliquant d'une voix claire ;

\- Votre fils a le bras complètement foutu. Les mouvements répétitifs qu'il a effectué durant son match ont provoqué une blessure osseuse assez grave au niveau de son épaule. (D'un geste vif, il désigne l'anomalie sur l'une des radios tout en poursuivant :) Je suis désolé de ma précipitation et de mon manque de tact, mais si vous voulez qu'il retrouve l'usage complet de son bras il va falloir entreprendre d'importantes démarches. Sinon, la blessure risque même d'empirer.

J'ai du mal à déglutir. Mes yeux voyagent rapidement du visage de Tezuka, à celui de son père, puis au médecin… La tension est presque palpable, et l'appréhension qui m'avait quitté recommences à m'envahir, impitoyable.

\- Et quelles sont ces démarches ? S'impatiente le père de Tezuka.

Le docteur décroche les radios, les rangeant avec la même précipitation à l'intérieur de son dossier. Faisant volte-face, il informe par la suite d'une voix pressée ;

\- Il faudra certainement l'intégrer dans un centre de rééducation pointu, un endroit spécialisé dans les blessures sportives. Là-bas, les experts pourraient même envisager une opération chirurgicale. (Remettant le dossier sous son aisselle, il termine tout en quittant la pièce :) Je vais à présent laisser un infirmier prendre le relais, je suis désolé Monsieur, mais mon statut de médecin aux urgences ne me permets pas de m'éterniser. Bon courage et bonne continuation.

Alors que le docteur quitte la pièce, un silence de plomb se diffuse. Je réalise soudain les propos précédemment énoncé, et inévitablement, l'angoisse me submerge.

\- Un centre… spécialisé…? Murmurais-je sous le coup du choc.

Mon regard intercepte celui de Tezuka, et dans ses iris automnales, je distingue des montagnes d'excuses, une grande culpabilité ; comme s'il était responsable de ce qu'il lui arrive à présent.

\- Tu mets trop de coeur à l'ouvrage, Kunimitsu. Déclare tout à coup son père en replaçant correctement sa veste sous son bras.  
\- Pardon, papa. Accorde Tezuka en baissant les yeux.

Sans que la conversation puisse continuer davantage, une infirmière pénètre dans la salle, de la paperasse plein les bras.

Nous restons par la suite une vingtaine de minutes supplémentaires au sein de l'hôpital, afin que le père de Tezuka puisse remplir quelques documents, lise le diagnostic complet de son fils et prenne rendez-vous avec un nouveau médecin dans le but d'établir avec lui une solution concrète face à sa blessure.  
Lorsque nous quittons les lieux, une grande fatigue m'emporte, alors que la nuit vient tout juste de tomber. La pluie martèle le sol avec force, fouettant brutalement mon visage que je tente de protéger grâce à mon bras.  
Un peu déboussolé, je jette un coup d'oeil au père et son fils, légèrement éloignés et en pleine discussion. J'aurais voulu parler avec Tezuka de la déclaration du médecin, mais imaginant leur conversation, je décide plutôt de m'éclipser, souhaitant me presser jusqu'à la demeure familiale dans le but d'éviter de trop grandes remontrances (il se fait tard !).

Cependant, alors que je m'enfonçais dans la rue en combattant tant bien que mal la fougue de la pluie, une voix m'interpelle soudain parmi le bruit de la tempête ;

\- Fuji, où vas-tu ?!

Je fais volte-face, avant d'apercevoir Tezuka me faire un vague geste de la main afin que je le suive. Sans m'embarrasser davantage, je rebrousse alors chemin, m'engageant d'un pas rapide et atteignant vivement sa hauteur.

\- Désolé, je m'étais dis que tu avais sûrement besoin d'intimité avec ton père.

Le concerné, au loin, ouvre la marche d'un pas assuré, incapable de nous entendre. Tezuka semble remarqué ce fait, et sans prendre la peine de répondre à ma déclaration, il questionne ;

\- … Tout s'est bien passé entre vous deux pendant que je faisais mes examens ?

Je lui lance un drôle de regard, le suivant dans sa marche à la poursuite de son paternel.

\- Eh bien… Oui, il m'a même appelé par mon prénom.

Malgré la faible luminosité environnante, je distingue tout de même l'air dépité peignant le visage de Tezuka, avant qu'il ne reprenne rapidement une contenance. Rehaussant rapidement ses lunettes contre son nez puis essuyant ses verres tachés de pluie, il éclaire ;

\- Je suis désolé, parfois il est un peu… Imprévisible. (Une pause, puis ;) Il t'a posé des questions sur toi j'imagine ?  
\- Oui, effectivement… Accordais-je d'un ton lent, perplexe, Mais pourquoi me demandes-tu tout cela ?

Au loin, un rayon lumineux déchire le ciel dans un éclat éblouissant, annonçant le début d'un violent orage. Le tonnerre ne tarde pas à l'accompagner, claquant violemment avant de gronder dans une bourdonnement sonore au-dessus de nos têtes.  
Je retiens un sursaut, méfiant quant à l'évolution de la météo, alors que Tezuka semble attendre patiemment que le calme revienne. Puis, lorsque seul le bruit de la pluie résonne dans la rue il déclare d'une voix claire ;

\- Il avait hâte de te parler à nouveau. Hier, j'ai annoncé à mes parents que tu étais mon petit-ami.

Aussitôt je me fige, ahuri. Tezuka prend de l'avance durant quelques pas, puis m'imite, me lançant un regard interrogateur. Aussi, en essayant de prendre une contenance, je rattrape mon retard et nous continuons notre marche.  
Néanmoins, je demeure affreusement silencieux. Tezuka a… Il a avoué à ses parents que nous formions un couple. Et _son père_ avait _hâte_ de me parler à nouveau. Hâte.

Sa famille ne me considère pas comme un monstre !

Encore hébété, je laisse passer quelques pas, avant de parvenir à formuler d'une voix décousue ;

\- … Et tes parents… Ils ont dit quoi…? Ils ont bien réagi…?  
\- Mon père était surpris, Répond t-il sans hésitation, Mais lorsque ma mère lui a rappelé que tu étais là le jour du procès ça a semblé le rendre heureux.

Nous pénétrons dans un parking, la pluie s'arrêtant brusquement de fouetter nos visages. Je demeure encore abasourdi, incapable d'imaginer une aussi bonne réaction de la part de mes propres parents. D'ailleurs, après la réaction d'aversion de Yumiko, je pensais sincèrement notre couple impossible à accepter pour nos deux familles… J'avais l'impression d'être une erreur, je pensais que nous pourrons jamais rendre nos parents heureux.

Apparemment, j'avais tort.

\- Ah, Intervient soudain le père de Tezuka que l'on avait rattrapé, Vous êtes là, bien, bien. Montez tous les deux.

D'un signe de la tête il désigne la voiture familiale, et sans plus attendre, Tezuka ouvre l'un de ses portes, accompagnant d'un geste de la main sur mon dos, mon corps en direction des sièges en cuir. Obéissant, je m'installe, et après quelques minutes, nous sortons du parking.

Aussitôt, le père de Tezuka questionne à mon égard ;

\- Il se fait tard, et si tu demandais à tes parents de venir coucher chez nous Syusuke ?

Je papillonne des yeux, surpris par la chaleureuse proposition. Perplexe, je lance un regard à Tezuka… Qui ne m'éclaire absolument pas quant à la réaction à avoir.  
Aussi, vaincu, j'extirpe mon téléphone de mon sac de tennis, tout en affirmant ;

\- Merci c'est très gentil Monsieur, je leur demande.

Evidemment, je mens à ma soeur, qui est responsable de mon frère et moi jusqu'à la fin du mois (nos deux parents occupés avec leur travail). Je prétexte une invitation d'Eiji, chez qui elle a l'habitude de m'autoriser à aller dormir, et heureusement, la destinée semble compatissante avec moi, car très vite, je reçois un message indiquant qu'elle accepte ma soirée imprévue.

Lorsque je l'annonce au père de Tezuka, le son de sa voix semble légèrement plus enjoué en répondant ;

\- C'est très bien. Ma femme voulait te revoir de toute façon ; il faut dire que maintenant tu fais un peu parti de la famille.

La déclaration me fige contre mon siège. La reconnaissance est telle que j'ai presque les larmes aux yeux, et dans l'espoir de vérifier que je ne rêve pas, je tourne lentement la tête en direction de Tezuka…

… Qui est en train de cacher discrètement les rougeurs de ses joues à l'aide se son bras.

\- Papa, ne l'embarrasse pas ainsi. Intervient-il d'une voix impassible, contrastant parfaitement avec son visage.

Je suis incapable de vérifier la réaction de son paternel, mon coeur battant la chamade tandis qu'une chaleur étouffante brûle mes oreilles. La gentillesse de son père me paraît incompréhensible, en total opposition avec le comportement de Yumiko. Je demeure alors statufié durant tout le reste du chemin, incapable de réfléchir correctement au comportement du père de Tezuka, ni même au diagnostic des urgences.

Pendant de longues minutes, seul le bruit de la pluie semble faire écho à l'intérieur de moi.

* * *

 **Et voilà, fin !**

 **Le mot d'ordre aura été "Syusuke", hahaha. Je n'ai jamais autant tapé son nom dans un écrit, je le jure.**

 **Aussi, je suppose que vous devinez ce que va provoquer le diagnostic de Tezuka... Les prochains chapitre perfect pair risquent d'être mouvementés.**

 **Je vais vous laisser, on se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour notre intrigue croisée, d'ici là, prenez soin de vous, merci encore de suivre cette histoire et n'hésitez pas à la commenter et/ou la partager si elle vous plaît!**

 **À très vite, je vous embrasse.**


	29. Chapitre 29 : Post-Match

**Bonjour, désolé pour le retard.**

 **Ce chapitre n'est pas forcément intéressant mais j'en avais besoin pour que les prochains chapitres soient plus fluides. Il est un peu plus court que les précédents, excusez-moi.**  
 **Plus de détails en bas de ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, on se retrouve plus tard.**

* * *

Atobe gratte inconsciemment l'accoudoire de son siège en cuir, ses sourcils froncés de concentration alors qu'il visionne pour la troisième fois une vidéo de son match contre Tezuka.

Bien trop emporté par la ferveur de leurs échanges, il n'avait pas remarqué ce jour-là de la détermination brûlant les iris lavallières. Pourtant, maintenant qu'il observe la rencontre en tant que spectateur, il se rend compte dans une réalisation brutale des indices révélateurs de la détermination de Tezuka ; son regard, ses dents serrées… Une multitude de réactions physiques qui exprime sa combativité.  
S'il avait remarqué à temps ces signaux, il aurait pu comprendre que le capitaine de Seigaku était prêt à continuer le match coûte que coûte, évitant ainsi l'acharnement de leurs échanges d'endurance, et par extension, la grande blessure de Tezuka.

Comme si la vidéo suivait le cours de sa pensée, Atobe distingue son rival s'écrouler au sol dans un grognement de profonde douleur. Machinalement ses ongles s'enfoncent un peu plus dans son fauteuil, et de sa main libre il éteint subitement l'immense téléviseur.

Est-ce que son style de jeu est approprié ? Devrait-il abandonner ses courses d'endurance ?

Les questions se multiplient dans son esprit, tandis qu'il se lève promptement de son siège, s'enfonçant par la suite dans les interminables couloirs s'allongeant de part et d'autre du manoir familial.  
Certes cette fois-ci, sa façon de jouer au tennis a provoqué une catastrophe, mais d'ordinaire, elle permet seulement d'épuiser son adversaire, d'étouffer sa rage de vaincre afin de pouvoir assurer la victoire de Hyotei.  
Serait-il de ce fait pleinement responsable de l'incident ayant causé la blessure de Tezuka, ou est-ce seulement un cas exceptionnel ?

Atobe ne veut pas abandonner son style de jeu. C'est de cette manière qu'il s'épanouit dans ce sport, et il ne pense pas que sa méthode soit dangereuse…

S'arrêtant soudainement en pleine marche, une seconde réalisation le frappe.  
Si son jeu n'est pas dangereux alors… Alors ça signifierait que le niveau de Tezuka est certainement supérieur au sien, dépassant les limites qu'il impose au travers de ses matchs d'endurance, demeurant déterminé à vaincre jusqu'à la dernière balle, l'ultime frappe.

… En omettant la faiblesse de sa condition physique, il aurait ainsi, certainement remporté leur rencontre. Atobe aurait perdu. Il serait reparti perdant, et humilié, comme le reste de son équipe.

Lentement, le capitaine de Hyotei apporte une main contre son visage, ses yeux fixant le sol sans vraiment y prêter attention.  
L'entraînement doit reprendre. S'il veut prendre sa revanche sur Tezuka et Seigaku, il doit pousser les titulaire à travailler davantage, à fournir des efforts supplémentaire ; se renforcer de leur défaite pour puiser dans de nouvelles ressources.

Inutile de remplacer les perdants par de nouveaux membres. Ce qu'il lui faut à présent, c'est un esprit d'équipe soudé, comme Fudomine, les premiers à les avoir vaincu. C'est pourquoi, Atobe souhaite désormais lier solidement les titulaires actuels, afin qu'ensemble ils puissent s'améliorer, et terasser leurs prochains adversaires.

Ils reviendront sur scène, ils sortiront vainqueurs de leur aventure.

Traversant un nouveau couloir, Atobe s'enfonce dans une salle dans un rythme rapide. Il toise les différentes machines de sport, les outils informatiques servant à améliorer son acuité visuelle, et alors qu'il s'apprête à commencer un entraînement personnel intensif, son téléphone se met soudainement à vibrer.

Légèrement irrité, il extirpe l'appareil de sa poche, puis l'apporte rapidement à l'oreille sans vérifier le numéro entrant.

\- Oui ? C'est Atobe. Déclare t-il avec assurance.

Aussitôt, une voix qu'il refusait d'entendre se diffuse dans le combiné, piquant dans un ton las et désintéressé ;

\- Ah, tu sembles vivant. Après notre défaite et ton match contre Tezuka, je pensais que tu étais en train de te morfondre dans ton bain.  
\- Hein ?! S'énerve le capitaine, Ne me confonds pas avec tes héros de romans romanesque Oshitari.

Il entend son interlocuteur rire doucement, bien qu'il ne trouve rien de drôle à la situation.  
Les sourcils froncés, il attend patiemment que le natif d'Osaka réponde, l'éclaire sur son appel soudain.

\- Ne sois pas fâché… Soupire-t-il, Je veux simplement prendre de tes nouvelles.  
\- … Hein ? Répète Atobe dont l'irritation s'accentue.  
\- Eh bien, pas très loquace notre princesse, aujourd'hui.

Retenant sa colère, Atobe resserre sa prise contre son téléphone, commençant une marche rapide autour des machines de musculation, comme pour tenter d'apaiser ses nerfs.

\- Je suis un homme occupé Oshitari, si tu m'appelles seulement pour m'insulter, je raccroche.  
\- Attends ! Intervient le titulaire, J'étais sérieux, je voulais juste savoir comment tu te sentais.

Se figeant au beau milieu de la pièce, il plisse lentement les yeux, analysant silencieusement la phrase avec méfiance.

\- Sérieusement ?  
\- … Oui, sérieusement. (Un soupir puis :) Tu sais, je suis pas un mauvais garçon ; il m'arrive de m'inquiéter pour toi.

Retenant de justesse un hoquet de surprise, Atobe fait volte-face et reprend sa marche, une rougeur colorant légèrement ses pommettes tandis qu'il ressent une étrange chaleur l'envahir.

\- Tout va bien, tu as vraiment cru que j'étais le genre de personne à pleurer après une défaite, _ah~n_?

À l'autre bout du fil, il l'entend lâcher un nouveau soupir, comme épuisé par son comportement provocateur.  
Un léger silence s'installe, durant lequel Atobe en profite pour s'asseoir sur l'une de ses machines, saisissant quelques poids afin de la préparer en vue de son entraînement. Bien qu'il s'habitue peu à peu à sa nouvelle relation avec Oshitari, le fait que le natif d'Osaka puisse éprouver une quelconque sympathie à son égard le rend parfois un peu perplexe. C'est inhabituel, et ça le déconcerte légèrement.

\- Bon si tout va bien… Murmure-t-il pour lui-même, Tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ?  
\- Comment ça ? Questionne Atobe en ajoutant quelques kilos supplémentaires.  
\- Bah, pour les entraînements, pour Hyotei…

S'asseyant sur la machine, le capitaine retire son téléphone de son oreille, appuie sur l'une des touches et le pose au sol. Puis, se plaçant correctement, il commence sa séance de musculation, tout en répondant d'une voix neutre ;

\- Dès demain il va falloir que l'on travaille davantage. Je suis votre capitaine, Hyotei a besoin de moi pour retrouver sa splendeur.  
\- Toujours aussi présomptueux… Soupire Oshitari.  
\- Tu te moqueras moins lorsque nous gagnerons une coupe.

Atobe l'entend souffler une nouvelle fois, le haut-parleur du téléphone transformant le son et le rendant désagréable.  
Sans renâcler, il continue de pousser les poids au-dessus de ses épaules, l'acte physique n'ayant aucune incidence sur le ton de sa voix.

\- Bien, je suppose que nous devons nous préparer à un entraînement intensif dans ce cas-là. Capitule Oshitari avant de reprendre, plus léger, Et sinon, tu n'as pas de nouvelle proie en vue ?  
\- Ferme la et va bosser, Oshitari.

Riant légèrement à l'insulte, le natif d'Osaka finit par obéir, saluant son capitaine et coupant la communication téléphonique. Atobe, concentré sur ses exercices de musculation, se remémore soudain leur courte conversation, avant de penser dans une brutale réalisation, qu'il déteste de moins en moins leurs échanges, que son irritation semble s'apaiser au fur et à mesure de leurs différentes discussions.

Il pousse les poids, inspire… Avant de laisser s'échapper la pensée.

Actuellement, il doit se concentrer uniquement sur Hyotei, aucune distraction n'est permise.

OoO

\- ...Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça ? Et de ça ?

Yukimura soupire profondément, avant de répondre dans un sourire conciliant ;

\- Je t'ai dis que tout allait bien, Sanada. Je n'ai ni faim, ni soif, et je n'ai pas non plus besoin que tu me trouves une distraction.  
\- A-Ah… D'accord, je comprends…

Le vice-capitaine demeure silencieux quelques secondes, ses mains maladroitement posées contre le tissus de son pantalon d'uniforme, tandis que ses yeux évitent soigneusement le regard de Yukimura. Il jette un oeil à la revue sportive à côté de sa chaise, puis, redressant promptement la tête il reprend d'une voix pressée ;

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas-  
\- Sanada. Coupe le capitaine, Ça suffit.

Il baisse de nouveau les yeux, muré dans son malaise. Depuis l'échange de leur baiser, il semble avoir perdu toute assurance, essayant de se montrer utile à Yukimura grâce à une maladresse touchante. Ainsi, il visite la chambre d'hôpital chaque jour, durant plusieurs heures, apportant avec lui beaucoup de nourriture, livres, jeux… Et à peu près tout ce dont il est capable de transporter.  
À chaque fois, Yukimura le remercie gentiment, essayant de peindre par-dessus son visage exténué un sourire chaleureux. Il apprécie son dévouement, son inquiétude, et même si souvent il semble irrité par gaucherie, en réalité, l'adolescent se sent soulagé de ressentir sa présence auprès de lui. Sanada est son pilier, la manifestation d'une vie par-delà les murs blancs de cette chambre. Tout chez le vice-capitaine respire la vitalité ; de sa peau tâchée par le Soleil, jusqu'au développement de ses muscles. Yukimura adore observer la couleur hâlée de son épiderme, celle de ses lèvres, sentir les mains épaisses et calleuses toucher son visage malade. Sanada est vivant, et toutes les preuves de son humanité semblent revigorer le capitaine de Rikkaidai.

\- Viens par ici. Reprend t-il dans un murmure.

Les iris ambrés se posent prudemment contre les vagues céruléennes, et retirant rapidement sa casquette, il se rapproche lentement, s'asseyant contre le matelas du lit d'hôpital tout en maintenant leur échange visuel.

\- Est-ce que tu fais encore des cauchemars ? Questionne Yukimura d'une voix douce.  
\- N-Non, tout va bien maintenant, c'était à cause de ma faiblesse d'esprit ; tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter.

Éloignant son poignet piqué par sa perfusion, il avance plutôt son autre main, qu'il pose avec attachement contre la ferme cuisse installée près de ses côtes.

\- Comment va l'équipe ?

Malgré la banalité de sa demande, la voix qu'il emploie est tendre et affectueuse. Ses yeux semblent miroiter doucement, illuminant son visage d'ordinaire creusé, terne et fatigué.  
Sanada, parvenant enfin à se détendre, passe délicatement ses doigts contre le front diaphane afin de dégager le captivant regard de quelques mèches indigos.

\- Ils sont en forme, Déclare t-il, Nous gagnons nos matchs et nous nous rapprochons comme prévu de la finale.  
\- C'est très bien, Acquiesce Yukimura, Continuez ainsi.

Sa main, jusque là immobile, se met soudain à caresser paresseusement le tissus jaune glissant contre ses phalanges. Sanada se permet un léger sourire, se noyant dans la beauté lumineuse des iris céruléens, si doux, accueillants, qu'il ressent peu à peu une vague de chaleur entourer sa poitrine, accélérant son rythme cardiaque.

\- J'ai un peu de mal à bouger aujourd'hui, viens plus près… Reprend Yukimura dans un murmure.

Complément subjugué, Sanada obéit machinalement, avançant son visage en penchant calmement son torse vers l'avant. Désormais à quelques centimètres du capitaine de Rikkaidai, ce dernier en profite pour exécuter un léger mouvement du menton, parvenant ainsi à presser ses lèvres contre celles de l'Empereur.

Ils échangent un baiser langoureux, lent, les deux bouches glissant l'une contre l'autre avec une évidence déconcertante. Malgré l'espace environnant, le chant d'un oiseau parvient jusqu'à la chambre, sifflotant le début du printemps, l'éclosion des premiers bourgeons. Yukimura les yeux clos, se sent transporté hors de son corps, loin de la souffrance et de son quotidien morbide. Il reçoit la caresse de Sanada comme une évasion, s'imaginant dans un parc, à l'abri des regards, là où ils peuvent partager leur amour sans se soucier de la rudesse de leur quotidien, et dans son envol, Yukimura ressent son coeur cogner fermement, plus vivant que jamais, battant la chamade et réchauffant ses membres glacés, inertes.

Il oublie ainsi son état actuel, et plus précisément, une proposition ; celle que le docteur Tenma lui a faite afin de pouvoir venir à bout de sa maladie.

Un choix, qui pourrait le sauver tout comme le faire instantanément disparaître.

OoO

Ses yeux balayent l'immense salle, scrutant les différents néons, décors et pistes de jeux.  
Confortablement installé à côté de Kawamura, le second blessé de l'équipe, Tezuka observe le reste des titulaires se défier dans une partie de bowling.

L'idée avait été évoqué afin que l'équipe puisse se détendre après leur rencontre avec Hyotei. Oishi s'était enjoué de cette suggestion, se portant volontaire pour organiser la sortie et guider Seigaku tout au long de l'après-midi.  
C'est donc ainsi qu'ils se trouvent actuellement derrière l'une des nombreuse pistes, décidant tous ensemble des équipes à former avant de commencer le défi.  
S'alignant par la suite sur plusieurs pistes différentes, ils s'apprêtent à débuter, lorsque soudain Inui -jusqu'alors très silencieux, extirpe de son sac à dos plusieurs bouteilles, remplies d'un liquide bleuâtre menaçant.

\- … Pour tout ceux qui lanceront une boule dans la rigole, voici ce qui vous attend.

Tezuka aperçois Kawamura grimacer à sa droite, et en tournant la tête, il distingue le visage de Fuji, légèrement boudeur, qui indique à son partenaire Kikumaru ;

\- … Mais moi c'est la première fois que je joue au bowling…  
\- C'est pas grave, fais de ton mieux ! L'encourage son coéquipier

Ainsi commence le jeu. Le premier à subir le sort de la boisson d'Inui est son propre partenaire ; Kaidoh. Le jeune homme, cachant son angoisse, finit par s'écrouler lourdement au sol après avoir déglutit le contenu de la boisson. Le reste des titulaires en comprenant les effets dévastateur du liquide bleuâtre, sentent aussitôt leur anxiété redoubler, et c'est d'une main fébrile que Fuji saisit une boule, s'avançant vers l'approche afin d'effectuer son tout premier lancé.

\- Allez courage Fuji ! S'exclame Eiji derrière lui.

Tezuka l'observe alors qu'il prend son élan… Avant d'envoyer sa boule dans la rigole.  
Autour de lui, quelques titulaires le console en appuyant le fait qu'il soit encore débutant, puis Inui impartial, lui offre une coupelle de sa boisson. Tous persuadés de l'inefficacité de cette dernière sur le Génie de Seigaku, ils font aussitôt volte-face, se concentrant sur le prochain tour et prévoyant le cours du jeu.

Le seul qui se redressa vivement lorsqu'il tomba gracieusement au sol, fut Tezuka.

\- Fuji ! S'écrie t-il d'une voix étouffée.

Sa voix interpelle les autres joueurs, qui écarquillent les yeux en se précipitant vers la nouvelle victime ; celle prouvant la puissance dévastatrice de la boisson d'Inui. Effrayés, ils scrutent l'homme aux données en déglutissant difficilement, avant de déplacer Fuji vers les deux dispensés.

Le jeu reprend, et Tezuka ne peut s'empêcher de lancer des coups d'oeil inquiet en direction du faciès de Fuji, immobile près de lui et dont un filet bleuâtre a curieusement séché le long de son menton.  
À la base, il est l'auteur de cette sortie. En effet, à la fin de cette après-midi, Tezuka doit annoncer à l'équipe une nouvelle très importante, capitale pour l'avenir de Seigaku.  
Car après son séjour aux urgences, son père l'a accompagné dans diverses cabinet médicaux afin d'approfondir quelques examens. Ainsi, par le biais d'une longue conversation entre ses parents, un médecin renommé et lui-même, une décision a été envisagé, puis adopté, afin qu'il puisse retrouver un parfait usage de son épaule et de son bras.

L'idée ne l'a pas immédiatement convaincu, mais après de nombreuses réflexions il a capitulé, reconnaissant la légitimité de la solution et sa très probable efficacité.  
Cependant l'accepter, c'est également accepter de partir loin de son équipe. De laisser Seigaku au soin de leur vice-capitaine le temps de plusieurs mois, de les abandonner et les laisser accéder à la final seuls, par leurs propres moyens. Partir signifie aussi une totale confiance en leurs capacités, mais surtout, présager qu'il ne puisse de nouveau leur adresser la parole jusqu'à son retour.

Ses yeux se figent davantage sur le visage inerte de Fuji, et une soudaine vague douloureuse semble s'emparer de sa poitrine.

Il devra abandonner Fuji. Le céder à sa famille alors qu'elle ne le soutient plus.  
Que va-t-il devenir durant son absence ? Sera-t-il capable d'affronter la solitude ? De continuer d'assurer ses responsabilités en tant que titulaire ?  
D'une certaine façon, Tezuka est persuadé qu'il en est capable… Mais quelque chose au fond de lui, comme un très mauvais pressentiment, l'intime d'un murmure sadique que le jeune Génie ira se nourrir de son désespoir, qu'il s'écroulera de chagrin, de malheur, pour finir par retrouver la coquille vide qu'il avait l'habitude d'endosser quelques mois auparavant.

Autour de lui, les évanouissements perdurent, verre après verre. Oishi, unique initié au bowling jouit d'un parcours sans faute… Avant de lui aussi subir le courroux de l'Inui Juice.  
Après l'incident, la partie dégénère rapidement en champ de bataille, et après un chaos total au beau milieu des pistes, l'équipe de Seigaku se voit _gentiment_ invitée à quitter le local, ce qu'ils font sans aucune rébellion, après avoir réveillée toutes les victimes.

Ainsi, les titulaires quittent le bowling, rejoignant la rue pleine de piétons, voitures et sons divers.  
Machinalement, ils forment un cercle sur le trottoir, quelques uns se plaignant encore de la punition d'Inui, d'autres cachant leurs douleurs d'estomac dans une mine piquée, tandis que les derniers demeurent simplement muets.

Tezuka les laissent patiemment discuter les uns les autres, essayant de saisir leurs derniers instants de joie et de vivacité avant de leur annoncer la terrible vérité.  
Ses yeux voyagent ainsi d'un faciès au suivant, se remémorant silencieusement l'évolution de chaque joueur, leurs nouvelles capacités, et leurs meilleurs points forts. En tant que capitaine, il ne doute pas du potentiel quasi illimité de son équipe, mais d'une certaine façon il a besoin de prendre quelques minutes pour se persuader de leur force absolue. Tezuka s'y oblige afin de se sentir capable de les laisser sans leur leader pour le reste de la compétition, et c'est ainsi que des bribes de frappes, smash, services et amortis inondent son esprit, le prouvant seconde après seconde de leur puissance, et par extension, augmente la fierté de Tezuka ; celle d'être leur capitaine.

En tournant la tête il aperçoit Kawamura, qui observe silencieusement les autres titulaires, un sourire timide figé contre ses lèvres. Instinctivement, Tezuka fait un pas vers lui, questionnant ;

\- Comment va ta blessure ?

Le jeune titulaire sursaute légèrement en entendant la voix de son capitaine, peu habitué à ce qu'il s'inquiète pour lui. Sa main vient frotter l'arrière de sa tête avec gêne, tandis que sa voix semble déclarer d'un ton coupable ;

\- Oh, ça devrait aller… Je suis désolé je n'ai pas été à la hauteur…  
Tezuka secoue la tête négativement, assurant d'un ton implacable ;

\- Tu es important pour l'équipe. Continue de t'entraîner.

Kawamura semble revigoré par l'encouragement, et il acquiesce silencieusement.  
Tezuka choisi cet instant afin de s'adresser à l'équipe entière. Avançant d'un pas au centre du cercle, c'est par son aura qu'il fait taire toutes les conversations, attirant le regard des titulaires alors qu'il les regarde une dernière fois.

Les yeux de Fuji lui paraissent étrangement mélancoliques, comme s'il savait déjà les tenants et aboutissants de sa déclaration, avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche.

Durant quelques dernières secondes, il se permet de soutenir son regard, de se noyer dans les perles océaniques qui ont toujours su le troubler et frapper son âme. Les deux jeunes amants s'observent, seuls au monde, et le temps semble s'étirer paresseusement alors qu'ils échangent ce dernier contact visuel.

Puis fatalement, Tezuka déclare ;

\- Ecoutez-moi. À cause de ma blessure, j'ai décidé de me faire soigner à Kyushu. Je ne pourrais donc pas continuer la compétition avec vous, mais je ferais tout pour vous rejoindre durant les Nationales.

Leur connexion se brise, et le capitaine aperçoit Oishi écarquiller les yeux tout en s'approchant de lui vivement. Parmi les iris émeraudes il peut lire de la détresse et de la stupeur, et c'est d'une voix chevrotante que son ami lui questionne ;

\- C-Comment ça…? Tu pars maintenant ? Mais, nous… Qu'allons-nous faire ?

La main de Tezuka se pose fermement contre l'épaule d'Oishi, le ramenant vivement à la réalité et calmant son angoisse.

\- Je pars demain, mon vol est en début d'après-midi. Je compte sur toi pour épauler Seigaku jusqu'à mon retour ; tu es le vice-capitaine.

Les émeraudes se stabilisent soudain, comprenant enfin l'ampleur de la situation et le rôle qu'il devra endosser afin de soutenir l'équipe. Il acquiesce alors d'un mouvement de tête, et ajoute d'une voix assurée ;

\- Compte sur moi. Nous t'accompagnerons à l'aéroport demain. Seigaku parviendra jusqu'aux Nationales je te le promets.

Le reste des titulaires appuient les paroles de leur vice-capitaine, s'avançant rapidement vers Tezuka afin de l'encourager. Chacun apporte son commentaire et le questionne sur le contenu de son séjour à Kyushu, ainsi que sur ses problèmes de santé. Ils discutent un long moment sur ce trottoir bondé, avant de finir par se séparer d'un commun accord, se donnant rendez-vous le lendemain à l'aéroport.

Toutefois, alors que tous s'éparpillent d'une rue à l'autre, Fuji lui, demeure près de Tezuka, patientant calmement que tous les faciès disparaissent.  
Aussi, lorsque le soleil commence à tomber faiblement dans le ciel, noyant de ses rayons orangés les pavés brillant sous leurs pieds, tous deux se regardent silencieusement, avant que le Génie questionne d'une voix neutre ;

\- Est-ce que tu penses que je peux venir de nouveau chez toi ce soir ?

Comprenant le sous-entendu de la demande, Tezuka acquiesce faiblement, les yeux plissés. Ils s'engagent par la suite parmi la cohue, serpentant entre les différents passants dans un silence complet.

* * *

 **Alors, quelques précisions maintenant.**

 **Pourquoi Kyushu et pas l'Allemagne, pourquoi le bowling... Eh bien, car j'ai décidé de me servir du scénario du Manga et non de l'anime. Je trouve ça un peu plus réaliste que Tezuka soit envoyé au Japon plutôt qu'en Allemagne (ce qui a un coût, et qui peut être très difficile pour Tezuka qui ne parle pas allemand haha). Aussi au niveau scénaristique, c'est plus intéressant pour cette histoire, je vous laisse spéculer sur ce point.**

 **Je suis désolée, le passage Alpha Pair est assez court, mais c'est fait exprès. On va développer l'intrigue Alpha Pair au prochain chapitre !**  
 **Pour ce qui est Atobe, il va devenir un peu plus important désormais. Je pense arrêter ce format des trois intrigues liées, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'Atobe va apparaître de temps en temps dans les chapitres Alpha et Perfect. Il n'a plus vraiment besoin d'intrigue à lui tout seul pour l'instant.**

 **Bref, je vous laisse, encore désolée pour le retard. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaît toujours, n'hésitez pas à la commenter et la partager si c'est le cas.**

 **On se retrouve la semaine prochaine, d'ici là prenez soin de vous, je vous embrasse.**


	30. Chapitre 30 : Ma mère et ma vie

**Bonjour. Désolé du retard.**

 **Chapitre plus court désormais, on se retrouve plus bas. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Le Soleil se reflète étrangement dans la pièce. Je vois ses couleurs orangées se mélanger sur le blanc des murs, prendre des reflets éblouissants contre le métal du lit mécanisé, pétillants comme des milliers de petits cristaux. Un rayon lumineux court contre mon bras translucide, et j'aperçois l'une de mes veines se dessiner en dessous de ma perfusion, roulant de mon poignet jusqu'à se perdre au niveau de mon coude. La couleur verte me fait tressaillir, et je détourne les yeux.  
Quelques cahiers sont ouverts sur la petite table à côté de l'oreiller, des leçons que je m'éfforce d'intégrer afin de garder un bon niveau scolaire. Sanada me les apporte, nous les étudions ensemble, et souvent je les laisse grands ouverts à mes côtés. À l'instant, la senteur des pages semble s'envoler jusqu'à mon nez, une odeur particulière, comme du papier brûlé. J'inspire lentement, mes paupières se fermant à moitié, avant de laisser mes iris fixer la fenêtre pour une fois grande ouverte.  
Dehors quelques feuilles volent de temps à autre. Je détaille lentement l'immense arbre s'allongeant fièrement en face de la chambre, appréciant sa robustesse et la douce couleur de ses fleurs qui commencent à bourgeonner.  
L'hiver a été rude pour moi. Je suppose le pire de mes hivers… Un amas de souffrance, de douleurs et de malheurs ; l'acharnement de ma destinée. Je déteste la faiblesse dont j'ai fais preuve, mais maintenant ça n'a plus d'importance. Les mois à venir vont me permettre de retrouver ma dignité.

Car c'est décidé, je vais subir une opération la semaine prochaine.

Les risques sont élevés, et le docteur Tenma a longuement discuté avec moi pour comprendre mes motivations. Après plusieurs heures de discussions, une énième batterie de tests et un nouvel entretien, la date de la chirurgie a été décidé. Je n'en ai pas encore parlé à Sanada. Enfin, si, je lui en ai parlé, mais je n'ai pas précisé le taux affreusement faible des chances de réussite.  
Ça ne m'effraie pas, cependant j'aimerais éviter une nouvelle dose d'inquiétude par-dessus les bien trop nombreuses craintes de Sanada. Il n'a pas besoin de cette angoisse de sitôt, autant attendre avant de lui en parler.  
En ce qui me concerne, j'irai jusqu'au bout de l'opération. Je me vois mourir à petit feu depuis plusieurs mois, je ne supporte plus cette situation, cette faiblesse. J'aimerais retourner sur le terrain, guider mon équipe, retrouver ma vie d'étudiant. Alors je suis décidé. Quitte à partir, autant que ça soit dignement.

Perdu dans mes pensées, j'entends soudain un bruit de déglutition. Mes yeux, encore happés par les rayons du Soleil, font l'effort de se diriger en direction de la nuisance sonore, et je me fige un instant.

Elle se tient là depuis le début de l'après-midi, ma mère. La posture droite, le regard perdu vers l'extérieur, elle est demeurée silencieuse. La raison de sa venue est simple ; son accord et son paiement pour mon intervention chirurgicale.  
Je l'ai vu échanger avec le docteur Tenma, signer, acquiescer… Mais depuis qu'elle a atteint cette chambre, elle reste figée dans un silence de mort. Je ne comprends pas la raison de sa présence près de moi, mais je n'ai fais aucun effort pour engager la conversation. C'est déjà douloureux d'être dans la même pièce qu'elle, alors discuter…

Comme si mes pensées l'avaient atteinte, elle tourne soudain la tête, ses longs cheveux indigo glissant le long de son épaule mince et frêle.  
Nos deux regards se croisent, s'entrechoquent brutalement, et tout à coup des images m'apparaissent, des souvenirs que j'aurais préféré sceller à jamais.  
J'aperçois son indifférence, son extrême froideur, mais aussi ses réponses pleine d'amertume, qu'elle me fournissait à chaque fois que je lui adressais la parole. Je distingue également son langage corporel, toujours intimidant voire terrifiant, ainsi que ses regards méprisants. Les années filent dans ma tête, énumèrent rapidement toutes ses actions effroyables, et dans une réalisation surprenante, je comprends soudain que je n'ai plus peur d'elle. Je n'appréhende plus ses gestes, la rancoeur ne me saisit plus à la poitrine lorsque je l'observe. Tout ce que je ressens à présent c'est de la lassitude, une extrême fatigue, et une certaine curiosité.

Après tout, elle ne m'a jamais expliqué les raisons de ses agissements. Elle semble me haïr, mais pourquoi ? J'ai toujours été un garçon exemplaire, pourtant ça ne lui a jamais paru suffisant…

Alors, dans une impulsion incontrôlée, un désir soudain de comprendre, je laisse les mots s'échapper de ma gorge, comme une libération, comme la destruction de mes chaînes ;

\- Dis-moi, Interpellai-je d'une voix calme tout en brisant le vouvoiement que je m'efforçais d'utiliser face à elle, Maintenant que je suis dans un tel état, je pense que tu peux me le dire non ?

Ses yeux se plissent avec méfiance, certainement irritée par mon audace et ma familiarité à son égard.

\- Te dire quoi ?

Je laisse aller un silence, scrutant son visage et ses iris. C'est étrange, mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle se sent menacée, qu'elle redoute notre échange… Qu'elle a… _peur_ de moi.  
Toujours d'un ton neutre je questionne alors ;

\- M'expliquer ton comportement à mon égard, pourquoi tu sembles me détester depuis l'enfance.

Pour une fois, j'ai l'impression d'être l'adulte. J'ai l'impression d'être puissant, de contrôler la situation. Malgré ma santé physique désastreuse et l'allure maladif que je renvoie, à l'instant, c'est moi qui maîtrise la conversation, et la sensation est délectable.

Ma mère semble déstabilisée, mise à terre par ma question. Dans son regard, je perçois ses iris briller d'incertitude, une crainte jamais visible jusqu'alors, maquillant petit à petit son visage, le transformant tel un animal apeuré. C'est inhabituel, et en l'apercevant ainsi, je comprends soudain que derrière son comportement effroyable se cacher certainement une profonde douleur, une peur terrifiante… Un problème pour lequel elle n'a jamais trouvé de solution.

Je sens mon coeur se serrer alors que ses pupilles se dilatent de plus en plus, le sentiment de peur se déployant tout autour d'elle tandis que la réalisation me frappe avec plus d'ampleur.  
Sa cruauté, son aura autoritaire et impitoyable… Ne sont que le fruit d'un mécanisme de défense ?  
Que lui est-il arrivé ?

La question se répète machinalement dans mon esprit, un choc fulgurant balayant ma précédente lassitude. Parler lui semble impossible, elle demeure figée les yeux écarquillés, la bouche à demie ouverte. Et plus les secondes défilent, plus j'ai l'impression que l'envergure de son traumatisme se multiplie. Aurais-je fait quelque chose de mal pour qu'elle en arrive à ce stade ? Ou peut-être est-ce un problème survenu avant ma naissance ?

Mes questionnements s'interrompent tout à coup, car d'un geste brusque, je la vois saisir son sac et se lever de sa chaise, quittant la pièce sans m'adresser un mot, ni un regard.

À ce moment là, je ne pense jamais recevoir de réponse à mes troubles.

OoO

Encore un nouvel exercice. J'essaie de rester concentré sur les chiffres s'alignant sur les pages du cahier, mais mon esprit divague. Ça fait maintenant trois jours que ma mère s'est enfuie de la chambre, et depuis, impossible pour moi de me changer les idées. Le docteur Tenma est revenu discuter, me fournir des documents afin que je puisse appréhender mon opération. Souvent, les infirmières circulent dans la chambre pour vérifier tout un tas de facteurs, comme mon rythme cardiaque ou l'état de mes membres, et j'ai remarqué que le nombre de prise de sang a sensiblement augmenté.  
Néanmoins, malgré ces occupations et les visites régulières de Sanada, je n'arrive toujours pas à effacer ma mère de ma conscience.

\- Seiichi… Ça ne va pas ?

Je papillonne des yeux l'espace d'une seconde, me concentrant de nouveau sur le monde réel. En faisant volte-face, je distingue les traits inquiets de Sanada, présent pour m'enseigner les dernières leçons vues en classe. Lorsque nos regards se croisent, il semble intercepter quelque chose dans mes prunelles, et sa main vient aussitôt se poser contre les pages de son cahier, posé sur mes cuisses.

\- … Oui, ça ne va pas. Reprend t-il avec fermeté, Que se passe-t-il ? Je peux faire quelque chose ?

L'ambre de ses yeux voyage rapidement sur mon visage, cherchant d'autres informations, et je pose ma paume contre la sienne afin de l'apaiser. Depuis notre baiser il semble s'inquiéter davantage à mon propos, cherchant toujours à m'aider à la moindre faiblesse, à me rassurer outre mesure. C'est mignon, parfois un peu envahissant, mais j'apprécie le changement, sa dévotion.  
C'est pourquoi lorsque nos yeux se rencontrent de nouveau, j'intime ;

\- Tu te souviens, ma mère est venue la dernière fois.

À l'évocation de ma maternelle, sa main se crispe légèrement, ses sourcils se froncent. Pourtant, sa voix est calme quand il questionne ;

\- Oui je me souviens. Que s'est-il passé ?

Quelques secondes défilent, le temps pour moi de réorganiser mes idées et de me calmer. J'inspire discrètement, puis enfin j'explique ;

\- Je lui ai demandé des explications quant à son comportement… Je pensais qu'elle allait refuser de me répondre, ou qu'elle allait s'énerver contre moi… Mais à la place tout ce que j'ai vu c'est de l'effroi dans son regard… avant qu'elle ne fuit la chambre.

Je détourne les yeux, mon regard s'orientant vers l'arbre en fleurs, en dehors de la pièce. Dans quelques jours, peut-être que je ne serais plus de ce monde… et pourtant jusqu'à mes derniers instants ma mère restera une vrai source de conflits intérieurs.  
À mes côtés, Sanada libère sa main et déplace le cahier. Je l'entends se rapprocher de moi, ses doigts ramenant mes yeux à lui alors qu'ils caressent gentiment ma nuque.

\- N'y pense plus, elle finira bien par s'expliquer.

Je retiens mes mots, refusant de laisser résonner le fait que je puisse mourir de mon intervention. Sanada n'est toujours pas au courant, et lorsque je le distingue tirer sur mes draps et me proposer de monter sur le toit de l'immeuble en attendant la venue des autres titulaires, je me dis qu'il serait certainement temps de lui en parler.

\- Et pour les maths ? Questionnais-je alors qu'il m'aidait à tenir debout.  
\- On verra ça plus tard. De toute façon nous n'avions plus vraiment de temps devant nous, ils vont pas tarder à arriver.

Son bras est fort et puissant, retenant mes hanches et me poussant facilement vers l'avant à chacun de mes pas. Malgré la musculature impressionnante de Sanada je me rends compte de maigreur, du poids plume que je suis devenu. Mes bras se sont affinés, mes jambes me paraissent squelettiques, et mon tour de taille… affreusement petit. Pour cause, le bras de Sanada l'enroule parfaitement, manifestant ainsi l'état inquiétant de ma maigreur. Toutefois il n'émet aucun commentaire, continuant de m'aider tout en me parlant des compétitions, son regard tiède diffusant ses ondes d'affection comme à l'accoutumée. Je tente alors de déglutir, oubliant mes réflexions sur ma silhouette morbide, et petit à petit, nous progressons jusqu'au toit de l'immeuble.

Lorsque nous arrivons, Sanada me place d'abord contre le banc en face du grillage de protection, afin que je puisse reprendre mes forces et contempler plus précisément le paysage se dressant par-delà l'immeuble froid de l'hôpital.  
Silencieux, il me laisse de ce fait observer la progression des bâtiments, le mouvement incessant du trafic routier, des piétons aussi petits que des chiots, et des belles couleurs du nouveau printemps. Aussi, j'aperçois quelques pétales roses s'envoler à l'horizon, capturant furtivement les rayons lumineux du Soleil.  
La scène m'apaise légèrement ; le vent frais que j'inhale, la beauté du paysage et la présence de Sanada à mes côtés me permettent de me détendre. J'apprécie encore le silence durant plusieurs minutes, réfléchissant calmement à une façon d'annoncer le taux de réussite de mon intervention.

Mon esprit se met alors à imaginer différents scénarios, différentes réactions… J'essaie de penser aux mots les plus judicieux à employer, aux tournures de phrases les plus intelligentes, et bientôt sans m'en rendre compte, je me lève du banc, mes doigts frôlant le grillage tandis que mes yeux continuent d'observer les passants circulant dans les rues.  
Sanada imite mon mouvement, cependant dos au paysage, et sûrement inquiet par mon silence il tente de rassurer ;

\- La finale approche bientôt mais ne t'inquiète pas, même sans leur capitaine, Rikkaidai est une bonne équipe.  
\- … Désolé de vous causer du soucis. Soufflais-je en sentant une certaine tristesse m'envahir.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas, Assure-t-il, Pour l'instant l'important c'est que tu te concentre sur ta guérison.

La phrase me cloue sur place, muet. La culpabilité de mon silence me ronge soudain le coeur, car je le sais à mes côtés Sanada me soutient de toute son âme, tandis que moi je me permets de lui cacher des faits essentiels sur mon hospitalisation.  
Mon silence semble de nouveau l'inquiéter, et je l'entends faire volte-face tout en questionnant ;

\- ...Il y a quelque chose d'autre qui ne va pas ?

Et encore, je ne peux résister. Face à son inquiétude impossible pour moi de lui cacher la vérité d'avantage. C'est alors d'une voix faible et d'un regard triste que je murmure ;

\- … Je n'ai rien dit jusqu'à maintenant, mais le taux de réussite de mon opération est très faible.  
\- Quoi ?! S'exclame t-il soudain avec choc.  
\- De toute façon, Repris-je sans m'interrompre, je ne peux plus jouer au tennis dans mon état actuel… Alors peu importe les risques, je veux tout miser sur l'opération à venir. Comme ça, je pourrais tenir ma promesse de jouer en Nationales avec vous tous.

S'il avait pu, Sanada aurait certainement répondu à cette déclaration troublante, mais alors que je finis ma phrase, le reste de l'équipe arrivent soudainement sur le toit de l'hôpital, nous faisant légèrement sursauter.  
En faisant volte-face, je les distingue s'approcher avec le sourire, Marui brandissant un paquet contenant certainement un gros gâteau. Aussitôt, certains me saluent, et je me détache instinctivement de ma conversation avec Sanada, répondant à mon équipe alors qu'ils sont désormais à quelques centimètres de mon visage.  
Ils se mettent alors à manifester leur envie de me voir de nouveau parmis eux, parlent un peu de leurs entraînements. La commissure de mes lèvres s'étirent en les écoutant discuter, heureux de les voir près de moi, mais tout à coup, alors que je m'apprête à répondre à l'un d'entre eux, mes yeux capturent l'image de Sanada, quittant le toit de l'immeuble le dos droit, sans un regard, ni un mot.

Je demeure alors immobile, troublé et coupable.

OoO

Le bruit des voitures ne parvient pas à étouffer mon angoisse. Je laisse les pas m'emporter à travers les rues piétonnes, me faufilant instinctivement parmi la cohue tandis que mon esprit se remémore incessement les paroles de Yukimura.

Son opération… Possède un haut risque d'échec.

Evidemment, après avoir entendu ses mots, j'ai d'abord été profondément choqué… Puis vexé qu'il ne m'en parle pas plus tôt.  
Maintenant en revanche, je ne peux contenir ma peur. Et en constatant la faiblesse qui me ronge actuellement, je comprends mieux la raison pour laquelle Yukimura a attendu aussi longtemps pour me parler du pourcentage de réussite de son intervention chirurgicale, et bien que je sois énervé contre moi je ne peux me refréner ; Mon inquiétude est légitime, si Seiichi venait à disparaître alors je…

Je ne veux pas y penser.

Je ne veux pas me souvenir des premiers cauchemars qui ont hanté mon esprit la nuit, ceux où je voyais sa peau laiteuse devenir translucide, dépigmentée, où les médecins s'agitaient autour de son corps inerte afin de tenter de le ramener à la vie… Où plus aucun souffle, plus aucun battement de coeur, plus aucune vie ne traversait son corps maigre et pâle.

Où je le voyais mort sous mes yeux, perdu à jamais.

Mes pieds s'immobilisent soudain derrière un passage clouté, alors que je tente de changer le cours de mes pensées. Cependant, j'ai beau visualiser le tennis, le kendo, ma famille… L'angoisse ne faiblit pas, et mon esprit se décroche rapidement, inventant des scénarios morbides, anticipant avec horreur la suite des évènements.

Quand Yukimura m'avait annoncé qu'il allait subir une intervention, j'étais inquiet. J'avais peur de le laisser aux mains d'un chirurgien, qu'on coupe sa peau et bidule ses organes. Toutefois dans ses yeux j'avais perçu une rage de vaincre, une conviction à toutes épreuves, un désir de victoir si furieux que j'ai mis sous silence mes troubles. Après tout, l'opération devait le rétablir, le sortir de son état de santé en constante dégradation et ainsi lui permettre de revenir parmi nous, notre équipe. Gagner les nationales en notre compagnie, goûter de nouveau au plaisir de courir sur un terrain, de frapper la balle de pleine force, et plus globalement, de pouvoir enfin vivre sa vie d'adolescent pleinement, sans aucune limite.

Toutes ces raisons ont fait que je suis resté silencieux. J'avais peur, mais Yukimura allait revenir. C'était un risque à prendre, un choix à faire pour son bonheur.

Néanmoins maintenant que je connais le faible taux de réussite de cette opération, je ne peux m'empêcher de revoir ma décision. Sa guérison, je la souhaite de tout mon coeur, mais suis-je prêt à la souhaiter à ce prix-là ?

Mes pieds s'activent de nouveau et je traverse aux côtés de la foule. Personne ne se regarde, tout le monde avance en silence, dans son coin, probablement tous en train de penser à notre quotidien, nos soucis et notre solitude.

Mes pas m'emportent encore quelques mètres, et je reprends ma marche entre les rues bondées, mon esprit se concentrant de nouveau.

J'essaie alors de comprendre le raisonnement de Yukimura, plus calmement. Je le connais battant et impétueux, mais je sais qu'il n'est pas pour autant inconscient. Il n'irait pas accepter une intervention avec un risque aussi élevé pour simplement respecter sa promesse faite à l'équipe.

Autour de moi le trafic routier commence à boucher, des bruits tonitruant de klaxons résonnant parmi les rues de la ville. Je fronce les sourcils afin de me concentrer, relève un peu la tête pour apercevoir les passants scruter la route et soudain, alors que je commence à perdre le fil de ma pensée, je distingue la porte de l'une des automobiles s'ouvrir promptement. Un homme sort aussitôt du véhicule, avant d'extirper précautionneusement sa femme, enceinte, du côté passager. Mes yeux s'écarquillent tandis qu'avec l'aide d'un autre homme il soulève la future mère, s'enfonçant à une vitesse ridicule parmis les rues, sous le visage étonné des passants.

Je plisse également les paupières, perplexe, puis tout à coup, naturellement, mon esprit semble relier ce qu'il vient d'apercevoir à la situation de Yukimura.  
Je me fige alors en pleine rue, les yeux dorénavant écarquillés sous la réalisation, ma main se serrant avec force contre le tissus de mon sac de tennis.

Yukimura n'a tout simplement pas le choix. Plus les jours passent, plus son corps se dégrade. Les médicaments ne semblent avoir aucun effet sur sa maladie, et il voit à chaque minute les images douloureuses de son corps complètement saccagé par le Syndrome, il ressent la douleur dans ses membres, la fatigue et les migraines. Bien avant tout le monde il a dû constater les limites de son état, et bien que je sois affreusement terrifié à l'idée de le perdre à cause d'une opération, celle de l'imaginer mourir à petit feu dans un lit d'hôpital est davantage terrorisante.

Finalement je comprends. Finalement, je me rends compte de l'urgence de la situation.

Il a besoin d'une opération, maintenant, car sinon son corps n'aura pas forcément la force de le soutenir jusqu'à une autre alternative.  
Comme cette femme enceinte sur le point d'accoucher, il n'a pas le choix. Elle ne peut pas rejoindre l'hôpital par la route, alors elle prendra des risques et le fera par les rues. Et Yukimura est aussi prêt à prendre ce risque ; car même si l'échec peut paraître effroyable, c'est en réalité sa seule solution pour se rétablir.

* * *

 **Fin de ce 30 ème chapitre. Nous approchons sensiblement de la fin de Teenage Love, je suppose qu'il me reste qu'une dizaine de chapitres à écrire.  
** **Je serais certainement en retard pour le 31ème, j'ai un emploi du temps vraiment chargé ces temps-ci. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à la commenter et la partager si c'est le cas. Merci de me lire, et promis au prochain chapitre sur l'alpha pair on saura quel malêtre ronge la mère de Yukimura.  
** **On se retrouve pour une intrigue Perfec Pair.**

 **D'ici là prenez soin de vous, je vous embrasse.**


	31. Chapitre 31 : Au revoir Capitaine

**Bonjour, désolé pour le retard.**

 **Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre on se retrouve plus bas, bonne lecture.**

* * *

Lorsque nous avons traversé le salon, sa mère m'a sourit, pressé gentiment l'épaule. Le décor de la maison était identique à la veille, chaque meuble fidèle à son poste, les mêmes cabans accrochés sur le porte-manteaux, et toujours cette odeur de produits ménagers se répandant dans le couloir. À première vue donc, rien ne semblait changé, tout était en ordre et aucun indice n'aurait pu m'indiquer au préalable la décision de Tezuka ; celle de partir à Kyushu pour soigner sa blessure.

Toutefois, maintenant que nous sommes dans sa chambre, je vois sa valise, la pagaille inhabituelle, et mon coeur réalise une nouvelle fois la situation. Tezuka part demain.  
J'aurais pu pleurer. J'aurais pu me demander, encore, la raison pour laquelle ma vie semble être si compliquée, et donc m'apitoyer sur mon sort, comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire en début d'année. Mais finalement, après toutes les épreuves que j'ai surmonté, après toutes celles que _Tezuka_ a surmonté, je me demande si la personne qui devrait se plaindre et lâcher ses larmes n'est pas tout simplement lui. Lui, et l'agression qu'il a subit en première année, à Seigaku, parce que ses capacités au tennis et son introversion avaient été perçu comme arrogance et provocation par nos aînés. Lui, et la tragédie familiale de ces derniers mois, qui l'a traumatisé et poussé au tribunal. Lui, et le poids de ses responsabilités envers notre équipe, qu'il doit dorénavant quitter après avoir perdu un match important, une _simple_ partie de tennis qui n'est pas si _simple_ en fin de compte, car elle a fait ressurgir les fantômes de ses premières douleurs.

Alors, même si ça fait mal, même si la perspective de le savoir absent au club, dans les couloirs de l'école, devant mon portail, provoque en moi un profond sentiment de solitude et de terreur, je serre les dents. Il a besoin de partir pour guérir, sa santé est en jeu. Je n'ai pas le droit de lui en vouloir pour cette décision.

Toutefois malgré tout… L'insécurité croît à l'intérieur de mon coeur dans un enserrement douloureux.

\- Je suis désolé pour tout ce désordre. Intervient soudain Tezuka tout en s'asseyant sur son lit.  
\- … Ce n'est pas grave, t'en fais pas.

Je le rejoins, ma cuisse frôlant la sienne dans notre proximité. Pendant un instant nous nous observons silencieusement, comme si nous hésitons à prendre la parole… Et avant que je puisse émettre une suggestion, Tezuka me devance, intimant de sa voix grave et calme ;

\- J'aurais dû t'en parler hier...De mon départ, de la décision de ma famille. Mais je n'arrivais pas à trouver les mots.

Je continue de le fixer, détaillant précisément l'inclinaison des mèches de ses cheveux, leur couleur et leurs reflets, l'étendue diaphane de son épiderme, s'allongeant sur son visage autour de ses yeux sombres et étirés… Ses cils légèrement recourbés… la douceur des lueurs automnales… Son nez droit et ses lèvres, pincées d'inquiétude. Je m'égare dans ce tableau et j'oublie de lui répondre. J'ai l'impression de devoir me raccrocher à son image pour éviter de l'oublier durant les semaines ou les mois à venir. D'ailleurs, combien de temps part-il… ? Vais-je me souvenir de l'intensité de son regard lorsqu'il me dévisage ? Et lui alors, va-t-il se souvenir de moi ?

Sûrement à cause de mon silence, je sens la main de Tezuka me sortir de mes pensées, se posant calmement sur mon épaule. Retenant un sursaut, je me concentre de nouveau sur la réalité, et en rencontrant son regard interrogateur je passe rapidement ma main sur mon visage, éludant hâtivement ;

\- C'est pas grave, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je ne t'en veux pas.

Sa main reste figée, il ne répond pas. Au lieu de ça, je sens son regard voyager sur mon visage, cherchant des sous-entendus à mes paroles, ou sûrement un indice de mon état d'esprit actuel. Aussi, plus vite que je l'imaginais sa voix questionne ;

\- … Alors pour quelle raison m'en veux-tu ?  
\- H-hein ?

Je papillonne des yeux, maintenant parfaitement les pieds sur Terre. Pourquoi Tezuka penses-t-il que je lui en veux pour quelque chose ? Est-ce que j'ai réagis bizarrement aujourd'hui…?

\- Eh bien, Explique-t-il calmement, Tu m'as soudain proposé de venir ici, tu n'as pas décoché un seul mot sur le chemin, et depuis tout à l'heure tes réponses semblent évasives… J'en ai donc déduis que j'avais fait quelque chose de mal.

Mes lèvres s'écartent pour n'émettre aucun son, la surprise se mélangeant à une réalisation soudaine. J'ai inquiété Tezuka, et de façon plus générale, il s'est inquiété car sans que je le remarque, il a commencé à faire de plus en plus attention à moi, à mes réactions, à mes sentiments.  
Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de ses efforts pour me satisfaire… Quelque part, je m'en sens un peu coupable.

\- Oh… Non, Dis-je tout en décollant sa main de mon épaule pour la saisir, Désolé, j'étais juste un peu...Dans la Lune. Mais je t'assure que je ne t'en veux pas, pour quoique ce soit.

Ses yeux se plissent légèrement, analysant encore ma phrase. Il semble se poser pas mal de questions, ses iris brillant sous la stimulation intellectuelle. J'essaie de trouver un sujet de conversation, un fait anodin qui pourrait le sortir quelques minutes de son inquiétude, et ainsi briser cette tension pesante entre nous pour redémarrer sur de la légèreté… Néanmoins je ne trouve rien. Pourtant mes yeux voyagent dans la pièce, ils se pressent de trouver une inspiration, mais tout ce qu'ils voient est le rappel incessant que Tezuka s'envole demain pour Kyushu. Tout dans la chambre le hurle, de sa valise imposante posée sur son bureau, au désordre de sa penderie, tout en passant par l'absence de certains éléments de sa décoration.  
Et lorsqu'il reprend la parole, je comprends soudain que cette fois-ci, je n'aurais pas de longueur d'avance sur lui, qu'aujourd'hui, il est le maître de cette discussion ;

\- Je n'ai rien fais… Mais ça n'a pas l'air d'aller. (Ses doigts se défilent, se glissant sous les mèches de ma frange pour venir tendrement les rejeter vers l'arrière, dévoilant mon regard. Il reprend, plus doux ;) Tu veux qu'on parle de mon départ, n'est-ce pas ? (Je demeure silencieux et il décide ;) Parlons-en. Pose moi des questions.

Je lui renvoie un regard perplexe, incertain des mots à formuler. Pendant plusieurs minutes, patiemment, il tente d'éveiller mon aise en caressant mon cuir chevelu dans un geste lent et répétitif, et au rythme des aller-retours, à chaque nouvelle impulsion de ses phalanges, je sens mon éloquence sortir de tanière. Elle se dévoile lentement, apaise partiellement les battements de mon coeur, puis avant même que je m'en rende compte, ma voix formule doucement ;

\- Je pense que j'ai un peu peur… Peur que ça n'aille pas pour toi, et que ça n'aille pas à Seigaku… Peur que tu m'oublies...

À la dernière déclaration, je redresse brusquement la tête, regrettant déjà mes mots. Toutefois avant même que je puisse me justifier ou me contredire, Tezuka laisse glisser sa main le long de ma colonne vertébrale, tout en assurant ;

\- Le but du centre est de rééduquer mon bras. Normalement je n'aurais pas d'intervention chirurgicale à supporter, mais ce n'est pas encore sûr ; il faut d'abord que je passe quelques examens là-bas en compagnie de leurs spécialistes. Mais ça ira, c'est un centre renommé. Pour Seigaku aussi, ça ira. Vous pouvez comptez sur Oishi, et Echizen et toi saurons gagner contre les plus forts adversaires. (Il prend une discrète inspiration puis reprend ;) Et… Pourquoi penses-tu que je pourrais t'oublier ?  
\- Oublie, Eludais-je rapidement, J'ai lancé ça sans vraiment y réfléchir, je ne le pense pas. (En essayant de détourner son attention je rajoute ;) Pour combien de temps pars-tu ?

Sa paume presse mon dos afin que je me rapproche de lui, et de son bras libre, il entoure gentiment ma taille. Instinctivement, mes mains se posent contre ses cuisses, alors qu'il répond ;

\- Je ne sais pas. Au mieux trois semaines… Au pire, plusieurs mois.  
\- Plusieurs mois… Murmurais-je.  
\- Syusuke.

Je lève les yeux, croisant dans le reflet de ses lunettes ses iris automnales. Il demeure un instant immobile, à me fixer, avant que je distingue son visage en train de se rapprocher, lentement.  
Son nez vient frôler le mien, et une langueur m'envahis. Je perçois son regard chaleureux avec une précision intime, ses reflets alezan pétillant doucement au milieu d'une étendue lavallière. Mon rythme cardiaque commence à s'accélérer, une chaleur étouffante faisant soudainement rougir mes joues. J'essaie de garder une contenance, mais son souffle tiède se dépose tout à coup contre mes lèvres, alors qu'il reprend ;

\- Syusuke, écoute… Tout va bien se passer. Et quoique tu penses, je ne t'oublierai pas.

Je ferme les yeux, essayant de me dérober à ma gêne. Je n'ai pas envie de me plaindre alors que c'est la dernière fois que nous passons du temps ensemble avant qu'il ne s'envole pour Kyushu… Néanmoins, l'insécurité demeure présente. Après tout, bien qu'il fasse des efforts et qu'il semble davantage tactile, il ne m'a pourtant jamais déclaré qu'il m'aimait. Est-il donc capable, dans ce cas, de conserver l'affection qu'il me porte actuellement ?  
Car là-bas je ne serais pas dans les parages, il n'y aura pas de promenade jusqu'au portail du collège, pas de jeu de regard dans les couloirs de l'école, ni d'échange de balle durant l'entraînement de tennis. Je ne serais plus omniprésent, et peut-être que ça le détachera de moi…

Pourtant… Je refuse d'émettre plus de plainte. Je dois croire en Tezuka, lui faire confiance et le soutenir pour cette épreuve à venir. Alors, ouvrant de nouveau les paupières, j'approche légèrement mon visage du sien, nos lèvres se frôlant pendant que je murmure ;

\- D'accord… Si tu le peux, envoie moi quelques messages de temps en temps.  
\- Bien sûr. Acquiesce-t-il sur le même ton.

L'accord donné, je me laisse enfin aller complètement contre lui, pressant plus franchement mes lèvres contres les siennes, dans un baiser chaste. En essayant de me retirer, Tezuka me garde quelques instants supplémentaires près de lui en me volant un second baiser, puis nous nous faisons de nouveau face, les yeux dans les yeux.  
Sans vraiment réfléchir, je laisse mes mains voyager jusqu'aux branches métalliques de ses lunettes, que je retire et dépose contre le matelas de son lit. Je l'aperçois froncer les sourcils, perplexe, mais l'image inédite de son visage me semble tout à coup beaucoup moins autoritaire, plus douce et presque… maladroite.

\- … Tu ne voudrais pas porter des lentilles de contact parfois ? Taquinais-je.  
\- Pourquoi ? Tu trouve que ça ne me va pas les lunettes ?

Il paraît sincèrement concerné par la question, comme s'il cachait un mal être à propos de ses lunettes. Désorienté par le fait d'avoir touché une corde sensible à cause d'une simple plaisanterie, je cligne rapidement des yeux, puis rassure dans un sourire ;

\- Bien sûr qu'elles te vont bien. Ça renforce ton côté mature mais je ne pense pas que ça soit une mauvaise chose.  
\- … Je vois. Souffle-t-il en détournant le regard.

Encore un peu surpris par la révélation tacite, je tente de le rassurer complètement en laissant le bout de mes doigts caresser le haut de ses pommettes, là où normalement ses verres m'empêchent de le toucher.

\- Je voulais simplement toucher ton visage.

Il fuit davantage mon regard, et j'aperçois avec étonnement sa peau rosir sous mes doigts. Je réalise alors la découverte d'une nouvelle façon de pouvoir le taquiner, ce qui ravive soudain mon espièglerie. J'aime le voir gêné, j'aime lorsqu'il rougit ; je trouve ça particulièrement attendrissant et c'est rare qu'il puisse l'être, à cause de son habituelle façade stoïque.  
Alors, dans le désir de le troubler un peu plus, mais aussi car je souhaite profiter une dernière fois de sa présence, je laisse mes doigts voyager sur son visage, glissant doucement de la vallée de ses pommettes jusqu'à faire le tour de ses yeux. Instinctivement à la touche insolite il clos ses paupières, et je me permets de toucher avec le plus de délicatesse possible cette étendue rebondi, légèrement colorée. Ses cils frétillent et je l'entends grogner de mécontentement, discrètement. Riant à la réaction, je me détache de mon exploration, ses iris se fixant de nouveau au mien dans un regard réprobateur.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle.  
\- Si ça l'est, Contredis-je, Ta maladresse est adorable, ça me fait rire.  
\- Fuji. Prévient-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Oui, j'ai compris, j'arrête.

Je laisse aller un silence, durant lequel je me déplace. Ainsi avec agilité, je passe l'une de mes jambes par-dessus ses cuisses, m'asseyant confortablement contre ses genoux. Il suit mon geste d'un oeil perplexe, certainement douteux de la suite des évènements, mais ses bras demeurent autour de ma taille, soutenant ma stature.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Questionne-t-il d'une voix neutre.  
\- Je profite avant que tu partes. Déclarais-je sans ciller.

J'apporte par la suite mes mains autour de son cou, m'aidant de ma prise pour me rapprocher de lui jusqu'à coller nos deux torses. La sensation est particulière, car malgré le fait que nous nous soyons déjà enlacés, j'ai l'impression d'être en train d'expérimenter un nouveau stade de notre intimité. C'est embarrassant et ça fait tambouriner mon coeur contre ma poitrine, ça me donne chaud et je sais pertinemment que mes joues doivent être cramoisies… mais pour rien au monde je voudrais stopper mon geste.  
Tezuka demeure silencieux, ses yeux découverts cherchant une explication sur mon regard. Cependant je ne pense pas qu'elle soit si compliquée à comprendre ; il va me manquer, je veux marquer nos derniers instants par un souvenir agréable.  
Alors, oubliant les probables douleurs que je ressentirais lorsqu'il s'envolera, gommant mes doutes et mes peurs, je me laisse aller à la tendresse l'espace de quelques minutes, et ainsi, mes mains viennent encadrer doucement le visage de Tezuka, le prenant en otage.  
Nos deux têtes sont face à face (un peu rageant de se rendre compte à quel point je suis petit de taille), je vois de nouveau tous les détails de sa peau et de ses iris. Je laisse la chaleur faire son chemin, j'ouvre la porte de mon coeur à l'étouffement de l'anticipation. Sans ses lunettes, je me perds davantage dans son regard, je me laisse emporter par les feuilles automnales, tourbillonnantes, qui m'emportent loin de la réalité, pour que finalement je me laisse complètement dominer par mes sens, par l'odeur musquée de Tezuka, m'approchant de ses lèvres avant de les cueillir lentement.

Le mouvement de notre baiser est langoureux, je ressens ses lèvres pressées glisser contre les miennes avant de s'enfuir dans un rebond. Puis elles reviennent, encore, repartent, viennent de nouveau, et plus le mouvement se répète, plus mon coeur tambourine, plus ma tête surchauffe et plus ma langueur croît. Aussi rapidement, mes mains voyagent jusqu'aux mèches de cheveux éparses de Tezuka, s'entremêlent au niveau de son cuir chevelu tandis que lui laisse ses doigts frotter mon dos gentiment, au rythme de nos embrassades.  
Mais soudain, emporté par la langueur, par l'éveil inédit de mes sens, une certaine fougue s'empare de moi. Elle vient animer mon rythme cardiaque, furieux, et semble faire vrombir le sang dans mes veines, presque douloureusement. Je ne comprends pas cette sensation, elle me domine et empoisonne mon cerveau, elle ressemble à de l'adrénaline mais ce n'est pas tout à fait semblable… Les baisers continuent et la fulgurance de cette sensation détruit mon corps, je n'arrive plus à la dompter, elle finit par me pousser à agir instinctivement…

Ainsi sans que je puisse comprendre l'ampleur de mes actes, ma bouche s'écrase avec une plus grande virulence contre celle de Tezuka. Elle s'agite avec énergie, jusqu'à devenir incontrôlable, jusqu'à céder l'accès à ma langue, qui vient frôler dans une certaine hésitation les lèvres tièdes que j'ai criblé de baisers.

Aussitôt dans un sursaut, Tezuka se retire, reculant son visage du mien en écarquillant les yeux.

\- F-Fuji…? Murmure-t-il hébété.

En remarquant sa perplexité, la fougue s'éteint tout à coup, la réalisation de mon action semblant refroidir mes ardeurs comme l'on plongerait un feu ardent dans une marre d'eau froide.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a prit…? Bien que je sois parfois espiègle je ne me serais jamais pensé capable d'un tel geste… Et surtout pas sans m'être assuré que Tezuka soit d'accord…

\- J-Je suis désolé… Déclarais-je d'une voix hésitante, Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit tu… Ça va ?

La surprise semble disparaître doucement de son visage, ses yeux papillonnant un instant afin de reprendre une contenance. Il demeure silencieux quelques secondes, sûrement afin de définir la meilleure réaction à exécuter, puis, enfin calme, il m'aide à reprendre une position assise contre le matelas tout en déclarant ;

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Mais restons calmes désormais, pas de baisers trop… envahissants.

Sûrement dans le but ne pas me faire culpabiliser, il accompagne sa phrase d'une chaste étreinte, avant de placer de nouveau ses lunettes sur son nez.

Après l'incident, nous passons le reste de la soirée à discuter, échangeant de temps à autre quelques caresses et gestes tendres. Nous finissons par nous endormir quelques heures plus tard, après que la mère de Tezuka nous a demandé d'éteindre la lumière, et pour une fois je me laisse calmement bercer par Morphée, sans penser à mes doutes, mes problèmes, ou mon futur.

OoO

C'était difficile de quitter mes parents. Ils ont tous les deux souris lorsqu'ils m'ont déposé devant les portes de l'aéroport, mais quand ils ont redémarré la voiture pour repartir, j'ai bien vu, dans les yeux de ma mère, une moiteur.  
Je devrais me concentrer sur ma guérison mais en la voyant ainsi, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me souvenir d'elle, quelques mois auparavant, pleurant dans les bras de mon père après le terrible accident que nous avons vécu. Je sais qu'elle s'est remise de ce drame mais ça n'a pas empêcher l'inquiétude de croître l'espace d'un instant.

Toutefois, Fuji m'a pris la main, m'a tiré en direction du hall de l'aéroport, et j'ai soudain retrouvé une contenance.

Dorénavant, nous nous trouvons accompagnés de l'équipe, debout dans le terminal. L'ambiance est assez tendue, je m'en aperçois ; ils doivent certainement redouter pour l'avenir du club, pour le déroulement des tournois. Peut-être même qu'ils s'inquiètent de ma situation. Mais heureusement certains membres tentent de détendre l'atmosphère, comme Eiji par exemple, qui se chamaille et blague gentiment autour d'Oishi. Ce dernier se trouve d'ailleurs assez concerné par le futur de Seigaku. Il m'a fait savoir lorsqu'il est arrivé à l'aéroport, qu'il doutait de ses capacités de vice-capitaine, mais qu'il ferait de son mieux pour mener l'équipe à la victoire. Bien qu'il y a eu quelques tensions entre lui et moi à propos de Fuji, je sais néanmoins qu'il est parfaitement apte à gérer les activités du club, c'est pourquoi je l'ai encouragé avant de rejoindre le restes des titulaires.

\- Tezuka, ton avion arrive dans quelques minutes… Intervient soudain Fuji.

Aussitôt Inui fait volte-face pour vérifier le panneau d'affichage de la pièce, avant d'amener ma valise jusqu'à moi.

\- Tu peux partir la conscience tranquille, pendant ton absence, je continuerai de créer des programmes d'entraînements personnalisés.  
\- Je n'en doute pas. Répondis-je tout en saisissant mes affaires.

Autour de moi, je comprends le malaise du reste du groupe, incapable de trouver le bon comportement à suivre avant mon départ. Aussi, Eiji est dorénavant muet, ses yeux lorgnant le sol, au même titre que Kawamura et Momoshiro. Kaidoh semble regarder ailleurs, tout comme Echizen, et finalement le premier à agir est Oishi, qui s'avance soudain vers moi et tape légèrement mon épaule valide.

\- Bon vol, donne nous de tes nouvelles si tu le peux.  
\- Oui, ce sera fait. Acquiesçais-je.

En fin de compte, aidé par la démarche d'Inui et Oishi, les autres titulaires commencent à me saluer à tour de rôle, parfois très rapidement, parfois avec un peu plus de chaleur. Je m'engage à répondre à chacun d'entre eux, afin de ne garder aucun regret avant mon départ, puis instinctivement, juste avant de tirer ma valise pour rejoindre mon avion, ma tête se tourne en direction de Fuji, à quelques mètres sur ma droite.

Hier soir, j'ai essayé de distinguer une tristesse dans son regard, une crainte, mais étrangement il semblait plutôt serein. Je suppose qu'il s'inquiète pour moi mais qu'il ne veut pas rajouter de poids supplémentaires sur mes épaules. En tout cas, maintenant que je distingue une dernière fois l'océan de ses yeux, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser aux derniers baisers que nous avons échangé, à l'audace dont il a fait preuve à ce moment-là, et finalement je comprends enfin sa fougue, celle qui m'a laissé perplexe la veille, mais qui dorénavant me semble légitime.

Il va me manquer. Je vais aussi lui manquer, et c'est précisément pour cette raison qu'il a perdu le contrôle hier.

\- Allez file tu vas louper ton vol. M'intime-t-il dans un sourire encourageant.

Sans réfléchir je m'exécute, mes pas se déplaçant lentement tandis que mon bras traîne ma valise. Mes yeux ne quittent pas les siens, et tandis que je me rapproche de lui, le sentiment de manque, de solitude, commencent déjà à serrer furieusement ma poitrine, comme si je réalisais enfin mon départ, et par extension, sa future absence.

Alors, en me laissant emporter par mes sentiments, en essayant de laisser de côté mon pragmatisme et ma raison, je m'arrête soudain face à lui.  
Il me lance un regard dubitatif que j'ignore, préférant recoiffer gentiment l'une de ses mèches caramelles derrière son oreille, dans un geste délicat.

\- Fais attention à toi. Intimai-je à voix basse.

Il hoche la tête avec un sourire rassurant, sa main caressant rapidement mon avant-bras. Je m'apprête alors à partir définitivement, lorsque soudain en l'observant une dernière fois, une phrase se remémore brutalement dans mon esprit…

 _"Je pense que j'ai un peu peur… Peur que tu m'oublies…"_

Et tout à coup je comprends. Je comprends sa crainte et sa peine, je saisis la raison qui l'a poussé à douter à ce point, et je me sens presque idiot de ne pas l'avoir rassuré davantage la veille, lorsqu'il m'a exposé cette peur.

Parce que maintenant je suis prêt à lui dire, j'ai enfin compris la nature de mes sentiments.

\- Bon vol, prends soin de toi. Déclare-t-il alors que je commence à tirer ma valise.

Tout en m'avançant vers la salle d'embarquement, je tourne légèrement le visage, l'observant tandis que je salue pour la dernière fois ;

\- Oui je le ferais. Je t'aime.

Et ainsi je suis capable de m'envoler sans aucun regret. 

* * *

**Voilà fin de ce chapitre. Nous avons franchi la barre des 300 pages. Félicitations à tous.**

 **Chronologiquement, ce chapitre se situe avant le chapitre 30. C'est une continuité du chapitre concernant la partie de bowling de Seigaku.  
J'espère que la nouvelle étape dans la relation Perfect Pair vous plaît, en tout cas, ils vont dorénavant devoir surmonter l'absence pendant quelques temps.**

 **On se retrouve bientôt pour le chapitre 32 sur l'Alpha Pair, qui risque d'être en retard lui aussi car j'ai des oraux à passer, un anniversaire et une invitation à un mariage sur le feu. Mois de Mai chargé. Mais en tout cas, je ferais au plus vite, et histoire de vous tenir un peu en haleine, le prochain chapitre révèlera enfin les intentions de la mère de Yukimura. Un personnage qui n'a jamais été mis en avant surgira également et ça va troubler Yukimura. Voili voualou.**

 **Je vous laisse, n'hésitez pas à partagez cette histoire si elle vous plaît, merci de me lire et n'ayez pas peur de commenter pour me soumettre n'importe quelle remarque.**

 **D'ici là prenez soin de vous, je vous embrasse.**


	32. Chapitre 32 : Les conséquences du passé

**Bonjour tout le monde, désolé pour le retard.**

 **Après des évènements bien chargés dans mon emploi du temps j'ai enfin pu taper ce chapitre. Attention, chapitre très important et assez pesant pour certaines raisons ; on en reparle plus bas.**

 **Je vais à présent répondre aux commentaires ;**

 ** _Koneko-Chan :_**

 _ **Coucouuuuuuu ! Merci beaucoup de te manifester de nouveau, tu sais ce que je pense de tes reviews mais je tiens à te remercier publiquement, je suis vraiment heureuse de savoir que malgré ta pause dans la lecture de cette histoire tu as tout de même garder un vif intérêt pour le développement de son intrigue, et sincèrement, ça me fait un bien fou de savoir que quelqu'un se sent impliqué par cette fiction, car parfois j'avoue que j'ai besoin d'avoir un petit coup de pouce au moral pour me motiver à continuer.**_  
 _ **J'espère que les prochains chapitres te plairont, je t'embrasse !**_

 **Je vous laisse désormais lire ce chapitre, à tout à l'heure !**

* * *

" _Plus que deux jours avant mon opération_ " , voilà la phrase à laquelle je pense lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvre soudainement.

Je m'attends à une énième visite de Sanada, ou à un passage du personnel hospitalier… Mais finalement, les visiteurs d'aujourd'hui sont tout autres.

\- Grand-frère ! S'exclame une petite voix fluette.

Les cheveux ondulés de ma petite soeur semblent plus courts, et plus soyeux, comme si elle venait tout juste de sortir du salon de coiffure. Ils volètent sur ses épaules tandis qu'elle grimpe maladroitement sur le lit mécanisé afin de m'enlacer. En prenant soin d'écarter mon poignet piqué par ma perfusion, j'entoure sa petite taille avec mon bras, lui rendant son affection dans un sourire.  
C'est rassurant de la voir à nouveau. Sa peau d'ordinaire laiteuse, aborde une légère teinte dorée, ses joues sont roses et elle semble en pleine forme. Sa simple image suffit à taire mon inquiétude à son sujet.

La plaçant plus confortablement à mes côtés, je place l'une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille, avant de tourner la tête vers le deuxième visiteur.

Ses yeux se plissent doucement, quelques plis se formant aux coins de ses paupières. Les reflets lavallières de ses iris me paraissent plus amicaux qu'à l'accoutumé, et je reste un instant silencieux devant sa silhouette, qui s'efface très souvent de ma mémoire.

Mon père.

\- Seiichi, Déclare-t-il de sa voix profonde, cassée, Je suis désolé, je ne pouvais pas venir plus tôt.  
\- … Il n'y a pas de problème.

Son allure est impeccable, comme d'habitude. Veste de costume coupée sur mesure, peau lumineuse, une coiffure soigneusement travaillée et cette constante impression de propreté émanant de ses vêtements. Il s'approche du lit, s'installant avec beaucoup de contenance sur la chaise destinée aux visiteurs, puis me fixe de son regard masculin.  
J'ai toujours été impressionné par la virilité de mon père, par la dureté qui se rejette de ses iris. Bien que je le vois peu à cause de son travail, il est une grande inspiration ; c'est grâce à son allure et ses paroles que j'ai trouvé la force de m'affirmer, de devenir plus autoritaire.  
Toutefois aujourd'hui je suis loin de paraître glorieux, mes cernes noires creusant mes paupières, le relief de mes os sillonnant la maigreur de mes bras… Mais il ne semble pas s'en formaliser. Impassible, il extirpe de sa mallette de travail un petit paquet, qu'il dépose soigneusement entre ma soeur et moi, sur mes genoux couverts du drap de l'hôpital.

\- Un cadeau de mon dernier voyage d'affaire. Dit-il simplement

Je fixe l'emballage d'un oeil perplexe, avant de le déballer tant bien que mal de ma main non piquée. Ce n'est pas la première fois que mon père m'offre un cadeau de ses voyages -à vraie dire, c'est systématique, mais au vu des circonstances actuelles, je pensais qu'il allait d'abord faire un commentaire sur mon hospitalisation. Apparemment non.

Laissant ma soeur déposer l'emballage sur la table près du lit mécanisé, je découvre le contenu du paquet, un sourire courtois à l'égard de mon père.

\- Merci pour cet album de Renoir, Père. Ajoutais-je en omettant d'ajouter que Sanada me l'a déjà acheté.

Il hoche la tête, acceptant tacitement le remerciement, puis croise les jambes dans un geste composé. Ses yeux semblent vérifier rapidement l'état de la pièce, et avant que ma soeur puisse débuter une conversation avec moi il questionne ;

\- Et donc, quand est-ce que tu seras autorisé à sortir d'ici ?

Je demeure figé face aux sous-entendus de cette demande. Mes sourcils se froncent lentement, tandis que, resserrant l'emprise de ma soeur contre moi je réponds ;

\- … Qu'est-ce que Mère a dit au sujet de cet hospitalisation ?

Ma question lui fait aussitôt comprendre qu'il ne détient certainement pas la vérité à ce sujet. Aussi, décroisant rapidement les jambes, il élude de sa voix rauque ;

\- Nous en parlerons après, quand elle viendra récupérer ta soeur.

Cette dernière, saisissant sa chance pour débuter une conversation, enchaîne immédiatement sur un récit joyeux, épilogant en sautillant légèrement ses journées à l'école, chez ses copines, et également son séjour chez le coiffeur que lui a offert notre père en rentrant au Japon. Je l'écoute patiemment, hochant la tête de temps à autres pour appuyer ses propos, cependant je n'arrive pas à me sentir impliqué par ses mots.  
Je suis plutôt préoccupé. Mon père semble penser que je vis une courte hospitalisation, sans vraiment grande importance… Je me demande ce que ma mère a pu lui raconter comme bêtises pour qu'il paraisse aussi détaché… Car, même s'il est de nature stoïque, il aurait tout de même énoncer son inquiétude à mon égard en sachant quelle maladie me frappe depuis plusieurs mois.  
De plus, ma petite soeur paraît également bien calme. Pourtant lorsque Renji l'avait accompagné jusqu'à cette chambre il y a plusieurs semaines, elle était beaucoup plus inquiète à mon sujet…

Que se passe-t-il à la maison ? Ça ne tourne pas rond, j'en suis certain…

\- Grand-frère tu m'écoutes ?

Je cligne des yeux en revenant à la réalité, fixant le visage contrarié devant moi. Je lui offre un petit sourire désolé, puis l'encourage à continuer son histoire. Apparemment peu sensible à la détection de mes états-d'âme, elle continue en gommant sa moue vexée, me posant des questions au sujet des repas que l'on me donne à l'hôpital.  
La question me rends soudain mal à l'aise, l'impression d'ignorer un détail important revenant à la charge ; Je trouve ça question peu pertinente, et ça me prouve bien qu'elle ne doit pas savoir exactement la raison pour laquelle je suis à l'hôpital.

Je déglutis discrètement. Inutile d'inquiéter ma soeur en lui annonçant que parfois, les infirmières m'ont nourrit par perfusions car j'étais incapable d'ingurgiter de la nourriture solide. Ni que, souvent, ce sont elles qui ont apporté mes cuillères de purée aux nutriments à ma bouche, parce que mes bras demeuraient immobiles.  
Alors, en éludant je concède ;

\- Oh, eh bien, ça dépend des jours…  
\- Comment ça ? On te donne quoi exac-  
\- Ma chérie, Coupe soudain mon Père, Prends cette monnaie et va acheter des boissons pour ton frère et moi.

Faisant volte-face, ma petite soeur semble interroger notre père du regard, puis finit par obéir. Ainsi, elle descend du lit, saisit l'argent de sa petite main, et s'enfonce dans les couloirs de l'hôpital.  
Nous sommes désormais seuls, mon père et moi, et maintenant que je suis concentré sur son unique présence, une certaine appréhension se fait ressentir.

Il m'apparaît comme incroyablement intimidant. Peut-être est-ce à cause de mon actuelle faiblesse, mais j'ai la désagréable impression qu'il est devenu plus grand, plus imposant, et plus virile qu'auparavant. Comme si, au lieu de grandir, j'étais soudain redevenu un petit enfant.  
Son regard sévère soutient le mien durant quelques secondes, sûrement pour s'assurer de l'absence de ma petite-soeur dans le couloir, puis, d'une voix neutre il indique ;

\- Ta mère m'a dit que tu étais ici depuis peu de temps, pour une chute de tension.

Face à mon air étonné, il fronce les sourcils. Ses iris se décrochent rapidement de mes yeux, voyageant de mon visage jusqu'à l'allure de ma silhouette, avant de revenir à mon regard. J'ai l'impression, en remarquant ses reflets lavallières, qu'il essaie de reconstituer toutes les pièces du puzzle, silencieusement.  
Personnellement, je ne sais si je suis… pantois… ou déçu… ? Pourtant, je suis habitué, je ne devrais plus être déçu du comportement de ma mère, après toutes les vilenies qu'elle a commise à mon égard… Cependant peut-être qu'au fond de moi, j'espérais qu'exceptionnellement, elle fasse preuve de sincérité, du moins à l'attention du reste de la famille.

\- … Tu es bien maigre. Reprend tout à coup mon père, en pointant mes bras d'un geste de la tête.  
\- Oh… Commençais-je en essayant de conserver un air détaché, Les traitements je suppose… Mais après l'opération, je retrouverai mon poids normal.  
\- Ton opération ? Questionne-t-il rapidement en haussant un sourcil.

Je reste figé dans son regard quelques secondes, abasourdi. Alors il n'a vraiment aucune idée de l'ampleur de cette hospitalisation… Il pense réellement que je suis ici pour une simple… Chute de tension ?

\- Elle n'en a pas parlé, pas vrai ?

Ses sourcils se froncent davantage. C'est étrange, voir son visage se déformer de la sorte me renvoie soudain en enfance, lorsque ma soeur venait tout juste de naître et que j'avais pris l'habitude de passer mes après-midi à planter des fleurs dans notre jardin, pour éviter la colère de ma mère.  
Inexpérimenté, je me salissais souvent de terre, d'herbes et de poussière, et un jour alors que je décidais de retourner à la maison me nettoyer, mon père m'avait accueillit d'une mine réprobatrice, exactement la même qu'aujourd'hui, ses petits yeux se plissant de colère en notant l'état de mes vêtements.  
Ce regard m'effrayait, il était annonciateur d'une gronderie et très souvent, d'une punition. Je me souviens que lorsqu'il me toisait ainsi, je retenais systématiquement mon souffle, comme pour retenir inconsciemment les battements paniqués de mon coeur.

C'était le regard des bêtises. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, il ne m'est pas destiné.

\- Tu sais, ta mère… (Il soupire) Ta mère n'est pas aussi terrible que tu le penses.  
\- Oh, vraiment ? Lançais-je dans une pointe de sarcasme.

Après tout, elle a seulement vidé l'intégralité de ma chambre pour en faire -certainement, un nouveau dressing, me forçant à vivre chez mon meilleur ami durant plusieurs mois. Et si on y ajoute ses mensonges destinés au reste de la famille à propos de mon hospitalisation, je trouve que ça lui rajoute même un petit côté attendrissant.

 _Pas si terrible_ , effectivement.

\- Ne le prends pas comme ça Seiichi. Je t'assure qu'elle n'est pas foncièrement méchante.  
\- Comment ça, pas foncièrement ? Répondis-je en plissant les yeux, Qu'est-ce qui la rend méchante dans ce cas-là ? _Moi_ , c'est ça ? C'est moi le problème ?

Je crois que je commence à m'emporter. Après la mine de chien battue qu'elle m'a exposé il y a quelques jours, j'ai l'impression que je n'ai plus aucune limite désormais. Trop de non-dits, trop de mensonges, trop de souffrance. Je ne peux plus rester docile, je n'arrive plus à laisser couler et pire encore, j'ai comme le sentiment de me sentir invulnérable.  
Hors, devant mon père, je ne devrais pas faire preuve d'un tel affront ; l'arrogance que je porte actuellement n'est pas censée lui être destinée.  
Toutefois je n'ai pas envie de reculer mes propos, de m'excuser. J'ai besoin d'avoir une réponse, et si ma mère ne veut pas me la donner, alors peut-être que mon père le fera, _lui._

Alors qu'un désagréable silence commence doucement à s'installer dans la pièce, je remarque les traits de son visage se tendre légèrement. Au-delà de la contrariété, il semble dorénavant paniqué, comme s'il se souvenait expressément d'un vieux souvenir, d'un événement faisant parfaitement écho à ma question.  
Ses mains se posent lentement contre ses cuisses, ses iris figés sur un point lointain. Je l'aperçois déglutir, sa pomme d'Adam descendant rapidement dans sa gorge avant de reprendre sa place initiale, tandis que la peau de son front me semble tout à coup beaucoup plus luisante, comme imprégnée d'une mauvaise sueur.  
Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de voir mon père dans cet état. Lui qui d'ordinaire m'a toujours impressionné par sa contenance et son autorité naturelle, il est désormais complètement acculé par ses souvenirs, une angoisse le saisissant certainement de part en part.

Cette vue me trouble. Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de ma perfusion, mais une langueur m'emporte. Mon coeur bat la chamade et ma vision devient instable. Le visage de mon père se déforme, la sueur semble mienne, et je comprends dans un sursaut de sagacité que je suis moi-même en train de paniquer. Alors, fermant les paupières, j'inspire discrètement, essayant de reprendre mon calme. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment quant aux révélations que peut me faire mon père, et inconsciemment, cela crée une profonde angoisse à l'intérieur de mon corps.

Parvenant enfin à me ressaisir, j'ouvre de nouveau les yeux, les fixant sur le faciès interdit qui me fait face. Il ouvre la bouche, légèrement, se ravi un instant alors que ses yeux se troublent d'une lueur inquiétante, puis finalement, déclare ;

\- À propos de ta mère… Il...Il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir.

 _Enfin._ Enfin, après tant d'années, quelqu'un dénoue sa langue. La phrase a l'effet d'une bombe sur moi, et je retiens littéralement tous les muscles de mon corps pour garder une contenance. Intérieurement néanmoins, j'ai l'impression d'entendre mon coeur fracasser mes tympans de ses battements tant ils sont puissants.

\- Oui, je t'écoute. Parvins-je tout de même à formuler.

Il frotte ses mains dans un signe distinctif de stress, déglutissant une seconde fois en fuyant mon regard. C'est vraiment étrange de le voir agir ainsi, on dirait un enfant ; un enfant sur le point d'avouer une grosse bêtise.

\- Bien, Seiichi… Ce que je vais te dire ne va pas être facile à entendre, alors je voudrais que tu restes bien allongé dans ton lit et que tu interviennes qu'à la fin de mon récit.

Durant un instant je le fixe d'un air perplexe, mais finit par obéir. Ainsi, essayant de contenir les battements incessant de mon coeur, je prends une position plus confortable contre mon oreiller, pousse discrètement le fil de ma perfusion afin de ne pas l'arracher malencontreusement, puis tourne la tête en direction de mon père. _Je suis prêt._ Et il semble le lire dans mon regard, car cette fois-ci il s'installe entièrement en biais, fuyant totalement mon regard et préférant fixer le mur en face de lui.  
Sa voix est neutre lorsqu'il reprend ;

\- … Tu sais, ta mère et moi, on s'est mis ensemble très jeunes. Je ne sais pas si tu as déjà entendu cette histoire, mais nous étions dans le même collège, puis dans le même lycée. Au départ, je pensais que c'était juste un sentiment adolescent, qu'après tout, les cheveux de certaines autres filles me plaisaient également, et que ça ne concernait pas uniquement ta mère… Puis durant notre première année de lycée, on a fini par travailler ensemble sur un projet de groupes. Pour ta mère, c'était son moment, l'instant de sa vie, elle comptait donner le meilleur d'elle-même pour être la numéro une. Car les projets les plus réussis allaient être exposés dans une célèbre exposition, et tu sais sûrement que ta mère a toujours rêvé du domaine de l'art… (Devant ma mine pantoise, il comprend que je n'en savais rien, mais évite tout commentaire, reprenant ;) Enfin bref, peu importe… La voir travailler d'arrache pied, ça a confirmé que je n'aimais pas simplement sa couleur de cheveux, ou le reflet de ses yeux au Soleil. C'est à cette époque-là que nous avons décidé de nous mettre en couple. (Il déglutit, gagnant quelques secondes pour continuer d'un ton plus dur ;) Seiichi, je ne sais pas où en est ta vie amoureuse actuellement -car tu es encore bien jeune, mais j'aimerais que tu sois attentif à partir de maintenant. Parce que tu vois… Ta mère et moi, nous étions si épris l'un de l'autre, si aveuglés par ce sentiment que nous ne connaissions pas, que nous avons brûlé les étapes. Nous sommes allés trop vite, sans forcément se poser les bonnes questions, et donc, sans avoir assez réfléchi. C'est comme ça que… Eh bien… Lors de notre dernière année de lycée, à la remise des diplômes, nous avons décidé de faire une petite fête pour nous féliciter de notre dur labeur. Une fête rien que tous les deux. (Il soupire, passe ses mains dans ses cheveux et décoiffe inconsciemment ses mèches laqués) Tu sais Seiichi je n'arrive toujours pas à me dire si c'était une bonne chose ou non, si nous aurions plutôt dû accepter l'invitation de notre classe à leur fête groupée ou s'il vaudrait mieux que j'accepte pleinement le choix que nous avons fait à l'époque… Mais en tout cas, à ce moment-là, sûrement à cause de l'euphorie, de nos danses, et aidés par le whisky que nous avions subtilisé dans l'armoire à alcools de mon père, eh bien nous avons…. Nous avons consommé notre amour. (Une nouvelle fois, il passe ses mains dans ses cheveux, puis sur son visage. Ses yeux sont épuisés et la sueur perle contre sa tempe. Néanmoins il reprend d'une voix pressée ;) Tu sais je ne suis pas en train de te dire de te retenir jusqu'au mariage, mais au moins s'il-te-plaît, protège toi. Parce que ce n'était pas notre cas, à cet instant, et bienheureux par le fait d'être un "vrai" couple, un couple "d'adultes", nous n'avons pas songé une minute aux répercussions qui pourraient surgir à cause de notre acte. (Il s'autorise un moment de silence, plongé dans ses pensées. Sa voix me semble lointaine quand il révèle ;) Seiichi tu… Avec ta soeur tu es mon trésor absolu, et jamais je ne pourrais regretter de t'avoir, mais ta mère… Ta mère, elle était si jeune, elle était pleine d'ambitions et de rêves… Elle voulait vivre une carrière dans l'art, elle voulait peindre et avoir une grande maison avec un grand jardin rempli de fleurs… Mais elle est tombée enceinte. Elle a fait… un déni de grossesse. Je l'ai vu s'évanouir dans le gymnase de notre université, devant des centaines d'étudiants, alors qu'elle venait de perdre les eaux…. C'était… C'était terrible. Les secours l'ont emporté en urgence à l'hôpital, et dans l'heure qui suivait, elle accouchait. Elle accouchait d'un enfant dont elle ne connaissait pas l'existence. Elle a vu… Un être, sortir de son corps, comme par enchantement, et ça l'a traumatisé. Toute sa vie a été bouleversé, tous ses plans d'avenir et même le regard qu'elle portait sur son corps… Elle est devenue tout à coup une femme différente. Une femme austère, une femme enfermée chez elle et ne supportant pas d'affronter la cohue. (Pour la première fois il détourne les yeux, plantant ses iris moites dans les miens avec un courage inattendu, concluant d'une voix sincère ;) Seiichi je m'en voulais tellement de la voir malheureuse, alors que moi j'étais ravi de t'avoir parmi nous. J'ai voulu lui donner ce qu'elle voulait, pour effacer sa peine ; j'ai étudié d'arrache pied pour avoir un salaire colossale, pour lui offrir la plus belle villa, le plus beau jardin, et l'inviter dans les plus grandes expositions culturelles du monde entier… Mais rien. Elle souriait quelques minutes, puis elle voyait tes mains d'enfants serrer ses anciens pinceaux. Elle devenait tendre en me regardant, puis elle t'apercevait par-delà la fenêtre, en train de planter des graines dans le jardin. Et moi… moi je jouais au lâche -je joue encore au lâche, et je la laisse crier tandis que je fuis dans mes rendez-vous professionnels. Pourtant tu sais, je l'ai amené voir des spécialistes, elle a eu beaucoup de suivis, et c'est d'ailleurs eux qui nous ont conseillé d'avoir un nouvel enfant… Mais je crois que ça peine est trop profonde, je crois que même moi, je ne comprends pas entièrement l'étendu de sa douleur… Je-

\- Père je suis de retour ! Je trouvais pas le distributeur alors une infirmière m'a-... Grand-frère…? Pourquoi tu pleures…?

J'entends ses pas. Je ne peux qu'entendre. Les bruits de ses pieds contre le sol de la chambre, le reniflement discret de mon père afin de contenir ses pleurs… Et les battements incessant de mon rythme cardiaque, douloureux, suffoquant.  
Ma poitrine est en feu, j'ai l'impression que mon coeur cogne jusqu'à arracher ma peau. Je souffre le martyr, un déchirement effroyable que je n'ai jamais ressenti durant mon hospitalisation… Toutes ces paralysies, tous ces traitements, toute la fatigue... _Rien_ , rien ne peut dépasser mon supplice actuel. Mes pensées éclatent dans un chaos total, rendant impossible une réelle réflexion. J'ai l'impression d'avoir ouvert toutes les cages de mes émotions, et que celles-ci se battent dans un duel à mort à l'intérieur de mon corps. J'ai froid, j'ai chaud, je suis en sueur mais j'ai la gorge complètement sèche. Tout est contradiction tandis que ma main, tremblante, reçoit la douce touche des doigts de ma soeur. Incapable d'une quelconque réaction, j'entends néanmoins sa petite voix inquiète reprendre ;

\- Tu as mal quelque part…?  
\- Laisse ton frère, Mère va bientôt arriver. Coupe mon père d'une voix ferme.  
\- Mais-  
\- Pas de mais. Viens avec moi nous allons l'attendre devant le parking.

Un silence. Puis des pas. Je comprends plus ou moins que je suis dorénavant seul, et face à ma douleur, je commence soudain à perdre mon souffle. Ma vue se trouble presque intégralement, tandis que ma gorge semble se resserrer comme un étau, bloquant l'accès à ma respiration, qui se fige au niveau de mes clavicules.

À cet instant précis j'en suis certain ; je vais mourir. Je vais m'étouffer dans ce lit d'hôpital et m'évanouir, sans jamais me réveiller. Je n'ai plus aucune force pour reprendre une contenance, contrôler mon corps et parvenir à respirer de nouveau normalement. Tout se resserre, tout se presse et me perce de douleur ; ma poitrine, ma gorge, ma mâchoire, ma tête… J'ai l'impression que je vais imploser, que mes organes vont éclater à l'intérieur de moi alors que je suffoque jusqu'à ma mort.  
Ça fait trop mal… Je les sens maintenant, mes larmes contre mes joues… Je vais mourir. Je suis en train de me faire étrangler par mon affliction et ma douleur. Je suis en train d'être assassiné par mon propre corps…

Je vais mourir.

OoO

\- Seiichi !

Sans réfléchir je me précipite au niveau du lit, actionnant rapidement le bouton de détresse près de son oreiller. Mon sac tombe avec fracas au sol alors que je passe ma main derrière sa nuque, le redressant vivement dans son lit avant d'essuyer de ma paume disponible son visage baigné de sueur et de larmes.

\- Seiichi, Répétais-je avec plus de contenance, Tu fais une crise d'angoisse, comme lorsque nous étions chez ta mère. Essaie de respirer... Essaie d'entendre ma respiration et fais de même.

Je colle ses doigts contre ma poitrine, tente de lui transmettre le rythme en entamant une série de calmes et profondes respirations. Toutefois cette fois-ci, il semble complètement déconnecté de la réalité… Incapable de reprendre le contrôle de son corps.

Ses yeux sont vitreux, et ses larmes coulent sans qu'il semble en être conscient. Je vois sa gorge se contracter violemment dans des gestes rapides, répétitifs, et l'image parvient un instant à perturber mon rythme cardiaque.

\- Genichirou qu'est-ce-... Oh mon dieu.  
\- Renji, Répondis-je rapidement, Va trouver une infirmière, un docteur, _quelqu'un_ , il est en train de s'étouffer… I-il est en train de…  
\- Pas la peine de continuer j'ai compris. M'assure t-il en fonçant dans les couloirs.

Fort heureusement, je n'ai pas besoin de supporter cette situation bien longtemps car, après quelques secondes seulement, il revient en compagnie du docteur Tenma, qui nous demande immédiatement de sortir de la pièce.

Dehors, au milieu des regards perplexes de certains visiteurs, j'aperçois des iris particuliers, une lueur familière.  
Et soudain, alors que l'homme s'avance en notre direction, j'ai comme une illumination…

\- Oh non Renji…  
\- Que se passe-t-il Genichirou ? Questionne Yanagi avec inquiétude.

Mon cerveau m'inonde des souvenirs des dernières semaines en compagnie de Yukimura et sa mère, et c'est dans un souffle presque involontaire que je déclare ;

\- … Je crois que Seiichi sait enfin la vérité à propos de sa mère.

* * *

 **Fin !  
**  
 **Je sais, je coupe ça un peu au coeur de l'action, mais il y a une raison. En fait, ce passage de l'intrigue Alpha Pair est longue et j'ai décidé de la scinder en deux parties. Il faudra donc attendre pas le prochain chapitre mais le suivant pour connaître la suite !  
** **J'espère que les révélations sur la mère de Yukimura vous semblent pertinentes. Souvent, ce type de malheur peut provoquer un réel traumatisme, comme si l'enfant que nous venons de procréer était en réalité un "monstre", une "chose" sortie de notre corps souillé. C'est assez compliqué d'expliquer du point de vu d'un mari ce qu'aurait pu ressentir la mère de Yukimura à cet instant, alors désolé si tout ne vous paraît pas super clair.  
**

 **En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu! Dans le prochain intrigue Perfect Pair et retour d'Atobe dans l'histoire ! J'espère que ça va vous plaire et désolé si je suis en retard également pour le prochain chapitre (vie compliquée haha)**

 **N'hésitez pas à commenter ce chapitre, ou partager cette histoire si elle vous plaît, d'ici là prenez soin de vous !**

 **Je vous embrasse.**


	33. Chapitre 33 : Après ton départ

**Bonjour, désolé du retard.  
**

 **Ce chapitre est en total opposition avec le précédant. Je voulais ici montrer une ambiance beaucoup plus "adolescente", justement pour casser un peu de la thématique mature du chapitre 32. Ce chapitre sert donc à mettre en avant la diversité de la vie des personnages, qui peut parfois aborder des sujets très sérieux, comme beaucoup moins. Un peu comme la vie en général, dira-t-on, héhé. J'espère néanmoins que ce chapitre va vous plaire, Fuji commence concrètement à toucher du doigt le personnage que je voulais qu'il devienne quand j'ai commencé cette histoire, du coup je suis un peu contente, je me dis que je suis parvenue à le faire évoluer. Mais ce n'est pas fini, il a encore plusieurs autres chapitres pour évoluer davantage !**

 **Je vais à présent répondre aux commentaires ;**

 **Koneko-Chan :**

 ** _Coucou ! Merci pour ton commentaire !_  
 _Je suis super contente de savoir que le personnage du père de Yukimura te plaît, et d'avoir lu tes impressions quant aux révélations sur la mère de Yukimura, ça m'a vraiment beaucoup rassurée. J'espère que tu vas apprécier la suite de l'intrigue Alpha Pair ! Bisous !_**

 **Akadream :  
**  
 _ **Coucouuuuuuuuuuuu ! Bon retour parmi nous, Aka' !**_  
 _ **Tout d'abord merci de ton long commentaire made in Akadream, ça m'a rappelé des souvenirs de cet hiver, ça m'a fait plaisir !**_

 _ **Comme je te disais, je suis soulagée par rapport à ton avis sur les révélations à propos de la mère de Yukimura. De savoir que tu l'as pris de cette façon, j'ai trouvé ça très intéressant et je comprends ta colère.**_  
 _ **Merci beaucoup pour le père de Yukimura, effectivement c'était l'image que je voulais renvoyé dans ce chapitre !**_

 _ **Pour le prochain chapitre Alpha, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite de cette journée, avec Sanada et Renji notamment ! Merci d'être revenue et d'avoir pris le temps d'écrire un commentaire !**_

 _ **À très vite, bisous !**_

 **Et voilà, je vous laisse désormais avec ce chapitre 33, on se retrouve plus bas, bonne lecture !**

* * *

D'ordinaire, je ne prête pas vraiment attention à mon physique. Je ne fais pas beaucoup d'efforts devant la glace, ne m'attarde pas plus que nécessaire face à mon reflet. Aussi, ma routine du levé est rapide et basique ; un brin de toilette, un coup de peigne dans mes cheveux, de brosse à dents, et puis c'est à peu près tout.

Cependant, depuis que Tezuka est parti, je commence à m'attarder davantage à côté du miroir de la salle de bain. Je détaille le grain de ma peau, la forme de mes lèvres, de mon nez, sourcils et yeux… et lorsque je dois me coiffer, je bataille littéralement pour devoir faire tenir correctement mes mèches rebelles.  
Aujourd'hui d'ailleurs, impossible de dresser ma crinière. J'ai l'impression d'avoir passé ma tête sous un rouleau compresseur.  
Soupirant, j'ouvre les tiroirs de la commode de la salle de bain, dans l'espoir de trouver produits, outils, qui pourraient remédier à mon problème. En vérifiant dans l'un d'entre eux, je remarque alors un élastique beige discret, et avisant l'heure je ne réfléchis pas, le saisissant avant de nouer mes cheveux tant bien que mal. L'une de mes mèches, trop courte, retombe mollement contre ma joue, l'encadrant partiellement, mais je l'ignore. Je passe rapidement un coup de peigne sur ma frange ébouriffée, puis quitte la salle d'eau tout en boutonnant ma chemise d'uniforme.

Je ne sais pas exactement pour quelle(s) raison(s) je me sens soudain conscient de l'image que je renvoie, mais ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que cette sensation est arrivée de façon progressive.  
Le premier jour après le départ de Tezuka, j'observais pensivement la longueur de mes cheveux dans le miroir, me questionnant sur une potentielle nouvelle coupe à réaliser. Le lendemain, je me faisais la réflexion que j'avais une peau irritée par endroit, puis par la suite tout s'est accéléré. J'ai notamment commencé à emprunter secrètement les produits et outils de Yumiko, comme sa pince à épiler par exemple, afin de retirer deux poils en épi qui m'embêtait.  
Peut-être que c'est parce que j'ai peur de ne pas plaire à Tezuka lorsqu'il rentrera. Quelque part, malgré sa déclaration à l'aéroport, une insécurité me ronge doucement, soufflant à mon oreille que je ne suis pas assez beau, pas assez charismatique, pour être aux côtés de Tezuka. Alors j'essaie de faire attention.  
Mais, d'un autre côté, j'ai aussi l'impression que j'agis ainsi pour une autre raison… qui reste à ce jour indéterminée.

\- C'est mon élastique à cheveux que tu viens de prendre ou je rêve ?

Enfilant rapidement mes chaussures à l'entrée de la maison, je fais légèrement volte-face pour apercevoir le profil perplexe de Yumiko, qui retient manifestement une grimace.

\- Mes cheveux sont intenables aujourd'hui, je devrais peut-être aller chez le coiffeur dans la semaine… Répondis-je sans sourciller.

Je me relève, réajustement mon uniforme avant d'enfiler ma veste d'un battement de bras. Lorsque je saisis mon sac d'école, je remarque que Yumiko m'observe toujours, dorénavant d'un air complètement hébété.

\- Il y a un problème ? Questionnais-je avec lassitude.

Elle cligne rapidement des yeux, puis croise les bras. Qu'a-t-elle encore ? M'humilier vis-à-vis de ma relation avec Tezuka ne lui a pas suffit ?

\- Eh bien, c'est mon élastique. Répète t-elle d'une voix sèche.

Agacé par son comportement, et affreusement pressé, je m'avance jusqu'à la porte, tout en éclairant ;

\- J'ai bien compris. Si ça te dérange autant je te le rends, mais entre nous, je ne pense pas vraiment que tu en as besoin, vu les boucles que tu as fait ce matin.  
\- Syusu-  
\- Ecoute je vais être en retard ; tu le veux ou pas ? Coupais-je en retenant l'irritation de ma voix.

Quelques semaines auparavant, je n'aurais pas fait preuve d'une telle assurance face à elle. Je me serais tassé, aurais retiré délicatement l'élastique et lui aurait rendu en m'excusant. Mais depuis peu, j'ai une certaine colère en moi, lorsque j'aperçois sa silhouette dans la maison familiale, que sa voix résonne, ou quand elle m'adresse la parole.

Si même mon petit-frère sait accepter ma relation avec Tezuka, alors je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle, pourrait se permettre de me juger comme elle le fait jusqu'à présent. J'en ai assez de ses remarques pincées à mon égard, énoncées pour la simple raison d'être amoureux d'une personne du même sexe que le mien.  
Alors j'ai décidé de lui tenir tête, jusqu'à ce qu'elle parvienne à m'accepter tel que je suis.

\- Non, je le veux pas. Souffle t-elle soudain en détournant les yeux.

Sans lui répondre ni même lui accorder un regard, je sors de la maison.

Le temps commence doucement à se réchauffer, même si parfois des pluies estivales viennent perturber la pratique. À ce propos, Oishi semble dorénavant complètement à l'aise lorsqu'il gère les entraînements. Aidé d'Inui, il n'a pas de mal à réagir en conséquence à chaque imprévu, que ce soit à cause de l'insubordination, ou de causes météorologiques. Tezuka serait certainement soulagé de nous savoir sérieux à la tâche, préparant notre rencontre face à l'équipe de Rokkaku.  
Je me demande souvent comment se déroule ses journées, à Kyushu. Car depuis plus de d'une semaine et quelques jours, je n'ai reçu aucun message de sa part. Pas même un texto signalant son arrivé à l'hôpital.

J'étais mort d'inquiétude, mais heureusement pour ma santé mentale, la mère de Tezuka m'a appelé le lendemain dans le but de me rassurer. D'après ses propos, il serait actuellement à l'hôpital, pour un programme de rééducation intensif. Ses journées seraient extrêmement chargées, et il n'aurait pas vraiment de temps libre pour se détendre.

...Ce qui expliquerait certainement le fait qu'il ne m'a envoyé aucun message.

Toutefois, même si j'essaie de contrôler mon insécurité, il y a toujours une partie sombre en moi, susurrant d'une voix doucereuse qu'il ne me donne pas de nouvelles car il ne veut tout simplement pas me parler. Qu'il est bien content de ne plus m'avoir dans les pattes toute la sainte journée.  
Alors, pour chasser cette part d'ombre, je tente toujours de m'imaginer avec cohérence le déroulement de ses journées. Je l'imagine se lever aux aurores, déjeuner dans une salle commune, puis commencer des séries d'étirements, d'exercices musculaires. Je le vois transpirer de fatigue, sans pourtant jamais s'arrêter d'exercer, et bûcher quelques heures, le soir, sur le programme scolaire afin de ne pas perdre le rythme.

En imaginant tout cela je comprends toujours qu'il n'ait pas de temps libre pour me joindre. Et ça parvient à taire la bête à l'intérieur de ma tête.

Tout à coup en serpentant dans les rues de la ville, j'aperçois le portail de l'école. Surpris d'être arrivé aussi vite, je ralentis légèrement le pas, pénétrant dans l'enceinte de l'établissement afin de traverser la cour et rejoindre le club de tennis.  
À mon arrivé, je remarque énormément de regard appuyés en ma direction. J'essaie de les ignorer, m'approchant des titulaires qui discutent en cercle devant la porte des vestiaires.

\- Yo. Lançais-je simplement en arrivant à leur hauteur.

Le premier à réagir est Eiji. Il fait volte-face, puis en remarquant ma présence, bondit littéralement jusqu'à moi, ses yeux de chat pétillant de joie ;

\- Oooh ! Fujiko ! S'écrie t-il en entourant ses bras autour de mon cou, Tu t'es attaché les cheveux ! Tu es vraiment mignon comme ça !

Je lui lance un sourire gêné, pas vraiment satisfait qu'on me qualifie de "mignon". Autour de nous, les titulaires commencent à remarquer à leur tour ma présence, et sur la plupart des regards, j'aperçois une note de surprise.

Je ne pensais pas que le simple fait de s'attacher les cheveux aurait provoqué de telles réactions.

\- Fuji, Intervient calmement Kawamura en se plaçant à mes côtés, Aujourd'hui nous allons disputer une rencontre avec Hyotei.  
\- Comment ça ? Tout de suite ? Questionnais-je en clignant des yeux.

Il acquiesce, tout en me montrant d'un signe de la tête, le profil d'Inui.

\- Il a demandé à Atobe une rencontre amicale. Pour le convaincre, il lui a dit qu'ainsi ils pourraient prendre leur revanche sur les régionales, mais je pense surtout qu'Inui a fait ça pour qu'on puisse s'entraîner plus dur.

Cette fois-ci, je suis celui qui acquiesce. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée de la part d'Inui, après tout sans Tezuka, notre équipe est considérablement affaiblie. Je suis toujours étonné par son ingéniosité, tant au niveau de ses exercices d'entraînement que par sa façon de nous faire progresser de façon individuelle et collective. En le voyant sourire narquoisement tout en notant dans son carnet, je me fais la réflexion qu'on a beaucoup de la chance de l'avoir parmi nous durant cette période difficile.  
Eiji toujours collé à moi, finit tout à coup par se détacher, sautillant jusqu'à Oishi afin de lui crier que je suis définitivement "trop mignon" …

Peut-être que j'aurais dû rendre l'élastique à Yumiko, tout compte fait.

\- Euh, Fuji… Tente d'intervenir Kawamura, Est-ce que tu as eu des nouvelles de Tezuka…?

 _Non Taka-San, pas de nouvelles depuis presque deux semaines, merci de me le rappeler._  
Soupirant je secoue la tête négativement. Ce n'est pas de sa faute, il doit sûrement s'inquiéter pour notre capitaine, comme c'est le cas de tous les titulaires et membres du club.  
Alors, en tentant un geste rassurant je pose ma main sur son épaule, expliquant ;

\- Non, rien depuis l'appel de sa mère. Mais je suis sûr qu'il nous enverra un message lorsqu'il aura le temps, alors reste patient.  
\- O-Oh, je vois… Répond t-il en détournant le regard.

Me détachant de lui, j'observe le reste de l'équipe, déjà en tenue. Alors, m'excusant auprès de Kawamura, je m'élance en direction de la porte des vestiaires, quand tout à coup il m'interpelle de nouveau, bégayant ;

\- A-ah ! Fuji !  
\- Oui ? Questionnais-je en m'arrêtant en pleine marche, les sourcils haussés.

Il triture ses doigts quelques secondes, son regard fuyant tandis qu'une très légère rougeur semble colorer ses pommettes.

\- C-Cette coiffure...Elle te va bien…

Je me fige sur place, en pleine incompréhension. _Taka-San…? Vraiment… ?_ Cependant je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder sur mes pensées, Oishi me faisant signe d'aller me changer au vu de l'heure qui passe. Alors sans vraiment réfléchir, j'ouvre la porte des vestiaires, tout en remerciant Kawamura d'un sourire et d'un signe de la tête.

Lorsque je pénètre hors des vestiaires, vêtu de mon survêtement à l'effigie de Seigaku, je ne suis non pas accueilli par mon équipe, mais par les yeux perçant d'Atobe, penché en direction de la porte.

\- Bonjour petit chat égaré. Me lance t-il d'un ton arrogant.  
\- Bonjour Atobe… Soupirais-je en me retenant de rouler des yeux.

Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux, balayant ses mèches d'or dans un geste -qu'il faut avouer, plutôt séduisant. Me faisant signe de le suivre sur les terrains, là où les deux équipes semblaient échanger entre différents titulaires, il questionne ;

\- Je suppose que tu n'as eu de nouvelles de Tezuka.

Sans vraiment me retenir, je lui lance un regard en biais plutôt assassin.

\- Après l'avoir poussé à la blessure tu t'inquiètes maintenant de son état ?

L'espace d'un instant, derrière ses remparts de condescendance et de vanité, j'aperçois un reflet sincère dans ses iris ; du regret profond. Néanmoins la lueur disparaît aussi vite qu'elle est apparu, et il me répond en balayant nonchalamment l'air de la main ;

\- Tu sais bien que ce n'était pas mon but. Mais si tu le prends aussi mal, alors je m'excuse.

Je hausse un sourcil étonné, peu habitué à entendre Atobe s'excuser publiquement, mais ne pipe mot. Dans mon champ de vision, j'aperçois alors Oshitari, qui semble observer son capitaine avec insistance. En me rendant compte du fait, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander quel type de relation ils ont, tous les deux, surtout lorsque je distingue le génie de Hyotei s'approcher de nous d'un pas rapide, intervenant rapidement dans la conversation de sa voix profonde ;

\- Eh bien Atobe, on replonge dans ses anciens vices ?  
\- Pas du tout, Semble presque cracher le capitaine, Nous discutons, simplement.

La tension entre eux semble électrique. De ce fait, dans le but de calmer leur ardeur, je me penche légèrement en direction d'Oshitari, précisant ;

\- Atobe me demandait simplement des nouvelles de Tezuka. Maintenant que c'est fait, je suppose que je vais à présent rejoindre mon équipe. Bonne chance pour la rencontre.

Puis je m'éclipse, fuyant les deux joueurs en rejoignant les titulaires de Seigaku. Oishi en me voyant, me lance un regard réprobateur à cause de mon retard et je tente un sourir afin de me faire excuser.  
Depuis le départ de Tezuka, notre relation semble beaucoup moins houleuse. Peut-être est-ce dû au rapprochement du vice-capitaine avec son partenaire de doubles ? Ces deux-là ne se lâchent plus d'une semelle et ce, même durant les pauses repas. Aussi, peu ravi à l'idée de gâcher les moments d'intimités d'Eiji (qui demeure mon ami très proche), je mange désormais en compagnie de Kawamura et Inui, deux seuls titulaires de troisième année encore prêts à m'accueillir à leur table. Ce n'est pas pareil qu'un repas avec Tezuka, mais les deux joueurs s'avèrent être tout de même de bonne compagnie. Je passe souvent le temps du repas à tester les mélanges de nourriture d'Inui, et à les noter, sous l'oeil rieur de Kawamura. Je m'amuse assez durant cette période de la journée, ce qui d'une certaine façon, me permets de taire mon manque de Tezuka. Et puis, aussi, ça me prouve que je suis capable de m'intégrer aux autres, finalement.

Oishi prend soudain la parole, et je retourne les pieds sur terre. Il nous explique le déroulement de la rencontre et le but de cette dernière. Effectivement, comme me le signalait Taka-San, Inui a prévu ces matchs pour nous permettre de tester notre progression. Je me concentre sur les propos du vice-capitaine, retenant le nom de mon adversaire et prévoyant déjà intérieurement une stratégie de jeu à employer.

Lorsque la rencontre débute, je remarque soudain un comportement particulier venant d'Atobe. En effet, de temps à autres, il semble désigner oralement, avec toute son arrogance, les points faibles des membres de Seigaku. Au départ je pensais qu'il agissait ainsi afin de nous déconcentrer, mais lorsque Momoshiro appuie tout à coup sur son ancienne jambe blessée pour frapper une balle puissante, le sourire satisfait qu'il aborde m'apporte une brusque réalisation.

Atobe tente de nous aider. Bien évidemment, il le fait avec orgueil et condescendance, mais de sa part, c'est une réelle volonté d'aider Seigaku à progresser.  
En comprenant cela, la vision irritée que je lui portais s'apaise doucement. Il doit réellement s'en vouloir à propos de Tezuka, c'est certainement pour cette raison qu'il a accepté cette rencontre, et non pas pour la simple raison de _prendre sa revanche sur Seigaku._

Dans ma curiosité, mon regard se détache du match, l'observant plus attentivement. Je le distingue alors converser avec Oshitari, d'une façon beaucoup moins houleuse que lorsque nous étions devant les vestiaires. Ce qui m'étonne, c'est qu'il semble beaucoup plus intéressé par sa discussion avec Oshitari, que par Kabaji, celui qu'on associe toujours à Atobe d'ordinaire.

Toutefois je ne peux m'attarder plus longtemps sur mon investigation, car c'est à mon tour de jouer.

Mon match ne me semble pas vraiment épuisant. L'adversaire est fort sans être invincible, et ma stratégie de jeu paraît fonctionner à merveilles. Alors je ne pousse pas trop, me contentant de renvoyer la balle calmement.

Je sais que Tezuka n'aime pas ce type de comportement. Lui, est plutôt du genre passionné, à jouer de toutes ses forces à chacun de ses matchs. Toutefois en ce qui me concerne, je peine furieusement à trouver la motivation pour m'impliquer sincèrement. J'apprécie le frisson de la victoire… mais c'est à peu près tout.

En frappant de nouveau la balle, je me fais la soudaine réflexion que je pense un peu trop à Tezuka, le comparant souvent à chacune de mes actions. Evidemment, je savais qu'il allait me manquer, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il allait inonder ainsi mes pensées, et ce même pendant mes matchs.

\- Jeu, set et match, Fuji, 6-1.

Peu importe… Je suppose que ça ne m'empêche pas de remplir mes responsabilités de titulaire.

Serrant la main de mon adversaire, nous signons la fin de la pratique.  
Atobe se donne encore en spectacle, lançant des promesses de victoires futures avant de nous souhaiter bonne chance contre Rokkaku. Sur le chemin jusqu'au portail, lorsqu'il passe devant moi, il balaye furtivement ma queue de cheval, avant de me faire un clin d'oeil. L'action semble de nouveau irrité Oshitari, et je me fais la réflexion que, manifestement, il y a bien quelque chose de particulier avec leur relation.

\- Fujiko, on va en cours ?!

Je manque de sursauter devant l'exclamation soudaine d'Eiji, mais parvient à garder une contenance. En hochant la tête, nous retournons aux vestiaires nous changer, puis nous nous engageons dans les couloirs en direction de notre salle de classe.  
Oishi, derrière nous, nous rattrape soudain en quelques foulées, avant de questionner ;  
\- Fuji est-ce que tu as eu des nouvelles de Tezuka ?

Décidément, tout le monde s'y met aujourd'hui.

\- Ne lui demande pas ça Oishi, tu vois pas qu'il est tout triste de ne pas avoir de ses nouvelles. Intervient Eiji d'un ton réprobateur.

Je cligne des yeux face à la déclaration, mon regard passant furtivement de Kikumaru à Oishi, troublé.  
Notre vice-capitaine semble mal interpréter mes réactions, et j'aperçois sa main voyager jusqu'à mon épaule, un air concerné maquillant son visage et ses yeux d'émeraudes.

\- Je vois, désolé d'avoir demandé dans ce cas.  
\- Oh n-non je-  
\- Oishi, soit plus prudent la prochaine fois ! Me coupe Eiji en tirant la langue, Regarde, Tezuka lui manque tant qu'il essaie même de se faire beau pour son retour.

… Est-ce vraiment l'image que je renvoie depuis le départ de Tezuka ? En fixant les deux joueurs, qui m'observent avec deux paires d'yeux inquiets, j'ai l'impression que c'est bel et bien le cas.

Soupirant, je détache mes cheveux, enfonçant l'élastique dans ma poche avec une certaine précipitation. Oishi me lance un regard désolé avant d'entrer dans sa salle de classe, tandis qu'Eiji et moi pénétrons dans la nôtre, avant de nous asseoir l'un à côté de l'autre.

\- Pourquoi tu l'as enlevé, ça t'allais bien ! M'intime Kikumaru d'un air boudeur.  
\- Parce qu'apparemment je ressemble à un pauvre garçon dépressif qui attend le retour de son petit ami.

Je me mords aussitôt l'intérieur de la bouche... _Aïe, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça… Eiji va le prendre personnellement._ En plaçant de nouveau mes yeux sur son visage, je m'attends à le voir réagir avec colère, se plaignant de ma remarque irritée… Toutefois, il m'observe d'un oeil amusé, son visage soutenu par l'une de ses mains. J'essaie un sourire, afin de tester sa réaction, mais il semble déjà prêt à reprendre la conversation, sa voix s'élevant dans un chuchotement intime ;

\- Tu sais c'est pas grave, tu peux m'avouer qu'il te manque. On est amis, pas vrai ?

Je me fige doucement face à sa remarque… Effectivement, Eiji est mon ami, l'ami que j'ai négligé pendant des mois, alors que j'étais occupé à me rapprocher de Tezuka. Contrairement à Oishi, Eiji n'a jamais manifesté une quelconque jalousie, alors qu'il est, d'ordinaire, de nature plutôt impulsive et possessive.  
Il a fait beaucoup d'efforts dans l'ombre, et je ne m'en étais pas même rendu compte…

En réalisant cela, je me sens soudain coupable. Alors, dans un sourire désolé, j'extirpe l'élastique beige de ma poche, le pointant en direction d'Eiji dans la demande tacite de m'aider à nouer de nouveau mes cheveux. Lorsqu'il comprend mon geste, je vois une lueur s'éclairer dans ses yeux, et il s'exécute joyeusement, tandis que j'accorde dans un chuchotement ;

\- … Tu as raison, il me manque, je pense tout le temps à lui.

Alors qu'il balaye ma frange d'un geste de la main afin de la recoiffer, il m'intime en plissant les yeux ;

\- Je le savais. Tu es devenu beaucoup trop beau, c'était louche.  
\- Pardon ? Questionnais-je hébété, incapable de comprendre sa réflection.

Il m'adresse un sourire carnassier, heureux du petit effet qu'il m'a fait. Pointant son index devant mes yeux dans une vaine tentative de paraître moralisateur, il m'explique de son chuchotement euphorique ;

\- Le fait que tu prennes autant soin de toi, ça montre que son départ te fais cogiter ; tu veux être beau pour l'accueillir à son retour ! (Puis, se penchant vers moi en regardant furtivement aux alentours, il ajoute d'un air secret ;) D'ailleurs si tu veux mon avis, je crois que tu es en train de taper dans l'oeil de toute l'école.

Je lui lance un sourire incertain, légèrement amusé par ses propos.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, ma popularité n'a pas changé.

Cependant, au moment où j'énonce cette phrase, Eiji sursaute et recule sur sa chaise, comme brûlé. Papillonnant des yeux face à sa réaction, je lui lance un regard interloqué, auquel il répond par un geste rapide de la main ; ordre tacite de me retourner.

Faisant volte-face, j'aperçois soudain le visage de Kawamura, qui m'observe attentivement, ses yeux de chiots brillant d'une lueur étrange.

\- Euh… Fuji… Commence t-il d'une voix incertaine, Est-ce que je pourrais te parler avant que les cours commencent…? (En me voyant hocher la tête mais demeurer immobile, il ajoute ;) En privé.

Incertain, je lance un regard à Eiji, qui hausse les épaules. Apparemment lui aussi n'a aucune idée de ce que Taka-San souhaite me révéler. Alors avisant l'heure, je me lève promptement de ma chaise, prêt à le suivre.

Toutefois, alors que je m'apprêtais à quitter ma place, une petite sonnerie retentit dans mon sac. Eiji me lance un regard intrigué, habitué à ce que mon téléphone soit tous les jours sur le mode vibreur.

Justement, cette sonnerie est particulière.

\- Taka-San, est-ce que tu peux attendre juste deux petites secondes ? Dis-je tout en me penchant au niveau de mon sac.

Kawamura ne semble pas se plaindre, et je sors rapidement mon téléphone, le coeur battant la chamade. Cette sonnerie, c'est celle que j'ai personnalisé pour le numéro de Tezuka. Il m'a envoyé un message, je suis certain que c'est lui, que c'est _sa sonnerie_.

Précipitamment je déverrouille mon téléphone, avant de retomber sur ma chaise brusquement, un sourire incontrôlé étirant la commissure de mes lèvres.

\- Eiji, c'est génial, c'est Tezuka… Soufflais-je sans vraiment m'en rendre compte.  
\- Oh vraiment ?! S'exclame t-il en retour, Fais voir ! Fais voir !

Il se penche sur moi, ses bras entourant mes épaules tandis qu'il lit le contenu du message à voix haute ;

\- "Tu es sûrement en classe, mais c'est mon seul créneau horaire disponible, désolé de donner des nouvelles aussi tardivement. Tout va bien, je travaille dur. Essaie de travailler dur également. J'essaierai de t'appeler dès que possible." … Quoi ? C'est tout ? S'insurge Eiji.  
\- Oui, c'est tout… Soufflais-je dans un nouveau sourire.

C'était peu mais il a pensé à moi. Le premier message qu'il a envoyé est un message qui m'est destiné. De la part de Tezuka, je sais que c'est une preuve d'amour et d'attention, alors j'apprécie pleinement les quelques lignes éclairées par l'écran de mon téléphone, incapable de stopper les battements frénétiques de mon coeur, ni le soulagement profond qui m'envahis. La bête dans ma tête s'écrase soudain furieusement, laissant place à un élan de positivité qui d'habitude m'habite peu.

Perdu dans mes pensées, Eiji me secoue tout à coup légèrement, me faisant un signe de la tête en direction de Kawamura.

\- Oh, désolé ! Déclarais-je en me levant de nouveau de ma chaise, J'étais un peu ailleurs à cause du message… On y va ?

Son visage d'ordinaire accommodant, aborde tout à coup une mine plus sombre, presque comme une profonde tristesse. Malgré que je sois debout face à lui, il demeure immobile, ses yeux détaillant mon visage avec une impunité qui me trouble. Fuyant son regard, je m'apprête à parler lorsqu'il me répond enfin ;

\- Non, c'est pas grave...C'était pas important. À ce soir à la pratique, faisons de notre mieux contre Rokkaku.

Quelques jours plus tard, nous gagnons la rencontre et accédons à la finale. 

* * *

**Et voilà fin de ce chapitre 33 ! Dans le prochain sur la perfect pair, il y aura du point de vu Tezuka, ne vous en faites pas il n'a pas totalement disparu de cette histoire, ah, ah!  
** **Ici, mon but premier était de montrer l'épanouissement de Fuji, le fait d'enfin considérer son corps, ce qui n'a jamais vraiment été le cas jusqu'à présent. Je voulais qu'il gagne en assurance, qu'il se rebelle un peu, tout en restant bien entendu, un garçon relativement poli. Aussi, j'avais pour but que ce changement léger de caractère attire les autres jusqu'à lui ; qu'il puisse avoir des intéractions avec plus de personnages, car ces derniers se rendent comptes qu'il est désormais ouvert à la conversation.  
Je ne sais pas si c'est très clair pour vous, mais je l'espère en tout cas...**

 **Petit bonus pour ceux qui ont saisi les clin d'oeil sur Atobe, Oshitari, et Kawamura.**

 **On se retrouve très vite pour la suite du chapitre précédent, sur l'Alpha Pair. Si vous êtes perdu au niveau de la chronologie, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez plus de détails dans le prochain chapitre !**

 **Si vous aimez cette histoire, n'hésitez pas à la partager et à la commenter ! Je vais essayer d'être plus rapide pour le prochain chapitre...**

 **D'ici là prenez soin de vous, je vous embrasse.**


	34. Chapitre 34 : Douleur et amertume

**Bonjour, on se retrouve avec la suite du chapitre sur L'Alpha Pair. C'est bien la suite directe au dernier chapitre Alpha Pair ; comme je le disais, j'ai scindé ça en deux parce qu'en un seul morceau ça risquait de faire un peu long.  
**

 **Donc nous voilà une nouvelle fois à l'hôpital. Beaucoup de point de vu de Sanda cette fois-ci ! J'espère que ça va vous plaire.**

 **Je vais à présent répondre aux commentaires ;**

 **Youki Minaco :**

 ** _Hello sweetie, thank you for the review!_**

 ** _Je t'ai tout dit en message privé, mais je tenais également à te remercier publiquement. Je suis vraiment heureuse de te revoir parmi les commentaires de cette histoire. Merci beaucoup d'être présente !_**

 ** _Take care of you ! See you soon Youki!_**

 **Akadream :**

 ** _Coucouuuu ! Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire !_**

 ** _Je suis vraiment contente de constater que tu remarques et apprécie l'évolution de Fuji. J'avais un peu peur que ça ne plaise pas alors tu me rassures, merci ! Aussi, je suis également soulagée de voir que l'apparition des autres personnages ne t'a pas gêné, et que le retour d'Eiji te plaît !_**

 ** _Pour Atobe, encore une fois merci, et j'espère que tu apprécieras le reste de son évolution dans les prochains chapitres !_**

 ** _Encore un énième remerciement pour le fait de recommencer tes commentaires. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de te revoir sur cette histoire, ça me motive !_**

 ** _On se retrouve très très vite. Bisouuus._**

 **Voilà, je vous laisse à présent avec la lecture de ce chapitre. On se retrouve plus bas !**

* * *

La main de Renji se resserre un peu plus fermement contre mon épaule, retenant mon buste qui se mouvait vers l'avant, dans un geste impulsif.

\- Quoi ? Lançais-je, bougon.

Ses yeux étirés semblent s'agrandir l'espace de quelques secondes, dévoilant les nuances châtaignes de ses iris. Tout dans son regard me dissuade de faire un pas de plus, néanmoins il répond de sa voix calme habituelle ;

\- Ne t'emporte pas, Genichirou.

Je sais qu'il a raison (De toute façon, Renji a _toujours_ raison), toutefois je ne peux empêcher une grimace irritée, mécontent de devoir obéir.  
En face de nous, dans le couloir blanc de l'hôpital, avance dans un rythme régulier le père de Yukimura. Bien que je ne sois pas familier avec ses parents, de vagues souvenirs de son père me reviennent en mémoire, de l'époque où nous étions encore de deux petits enfants, et que l'homme devant moi, plus jeune, venait récupérer son fils au club de tennis de la ville.  
À cette période de ma vie, je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer la douleur du quotidien de Yukimura. Pour moi il était un simple camarade, exigeant et légèrement espiègle, qui me poussait à donner le meilleur de moi-même.

J'étais bien loin de la triste vérité.

L'homme, en arrivant près de la porte de la chambre, fronce légèrement les sourcils en la voyant close, puis naturellement, il fait volte-face, détaillant les alentours.

Ses yeux tombent alors sur nos uniformes, à Renji et moi-même, et après un bref moment d'hésitation, il se rapproche de nous, s'éclaircissant la gorge.

\- Dites-moi… Vous êtes des amis de Seiichi ?

\- C'est exact, Répond Renji avant que je puisse faire une bêtise, Le Docteur Tenma s'occupe de lui actuellement, il a fait une crise de panique.

À l'annonce, j'ai l'impression de voir le père blêmir, sa peau déjà laiteuse se transformant légèrement en une teinte beige-grisâtre. En passant sa main dans ses cheveux quelque peu décoiffés, il se tourne de nouveau en direction de la porte, comme pour vérifier la véracité des dires de Renji, puis revient sur nous.

\- Euh… Vous êtes amis avec Seiichi depuis longtemps ?

L'irritation me gagne de nouveau, énervé contre cette homme qui semble complètement en deçà des priorités. Ne devrait-il pas tout d'abord s'inquiéter de l'état de son fils avant de jouer au père attentif ?  
La main de Renji glisse de mon épaule jusqu'à mon dos, dans un geste apaisant. _Je sais,_ je dois contrôler mes sauts d'humeur… Cependant, j'ai l'impression qu'un grand défi est en train de se dresser face à moi.

\- Pour ma part, je suis ami avec Seiichi depuis notre première année à Rikkaidai, Informe Renji, Genichirou lui, le connaît depuis qu'ils ont quatre ans.

À l'annonce de mon prénom, les yeux du père de Yukimura s'écarquillent, dans un réalisation soudaine. Se tournant un peu plus vers moi, son regard détaille ma carrure, les traits de mon visage… Avant qu'un sourire courtois étire la commissure de ses lèvres.

\- Ça alors ! Tu es le petit Sanada ! S'exclame-t-il, Avec cette allure virile je ne t'ai pas du tout reconnu.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal… Grognais-je après un léger coup de Renji dans mes côtes pour me faire réagir.

\- Tu es donc resté ami avec Seiichi depuis tout ce temps !

Je serre les dents. Quel père est-il pour ignorer les noms des amis de son fils ? Assurément, cet homme m'agace. J'aimerais l'attaquer frontalement pour autant de flegme assumée.  
Me détachant sèchement de l'emprise de Renji, je fais un pas de plus vers lui. Tant pis pour les efforts de Yanagi, mais je ne peux me retenir plus longtemps.

Mes yeux plongent dans les iris de l'homme, avec défiance. C'est vrai qu'il possède une autorité naturelle, visible sur les traits de son visage, dans les reflets de ses prunelles, néanmoins, mon père est beaucoup plus effrayant.

\- Je pensais que vous étiez au courant de notre existence, nous sommes les plus proches amis de Seiichi, _et vous êtes son père_.

J'ai envie de lui en coller une.

\- _Genichirou_ , Appuie Renji d'une voix calme mais ferme, Tu sais bien que Monsieur Yukimura est très occupé par son travail...

Il se rapproche de moi, me tirant discrètement à mon ancien poste avant de reprendre d'un ton doucereux ;

\- ...Ce qui explique la raison pour laquelle il ne nous reconnaît pas, et également, pourquoi il ne rend visite à Seiichi que maintenant.

Un frisson parcourt mon échine. Je ne pensais pas Renji aussi effrayant.

En orientant mon regard sur le faciès du père de Yukimura, j'aperçois les sourcils froncés de l'homme, clairement agacé par la tournure de la conversation. Il croise les bras lentement contre sa poitrine, ses yeux se plissant avec menace.

Je n'ai aucune appréhension quant à sa réaction. J'estime que Renji et moi sommes en droit de lui cracher ses quatre vérités ; nous savons à quel point Seiichi souffre de sa vie familiale, de la cruauté de sa mère, et de l'absence de son père. Nous connaissons sa douleur, celle qu'il cache aux yeux de tous en pensant être une faiblesse honteuse, et qui a développé chez lui de nombreux troubles. Seiichi ne mérite en aucun cas ce qu'il lui arrive, et si son père continue d'agir de la sorte, comme si de rien n'était, sans aucune once de regret dans son regard, alors ma colère ne s'étouffera point. Ni la mienne, si celle de Renji.

Le père de Yukimura nous scrute l'un puis l'autre, encore quelques secondes, certainement pour se laisser le temps de réfléchir davantage, puis il répond enfin, prudent ;

\- Qu'est-ce que Seiichi vous a dit à mon sujet ?

\- Rien Monsieur… Commence Renji.

\- Et c'est bien ça le problème. Continuais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

L'accusation semble titiller son esprit, et il se place plus franchement devant moi, exigeant ;

\- Comment ça, _c'est bien ça le problème_ ?

Renji me lance un regard d'avertissement. Il veut certainement que je mette un peu d'eau dans mon vin, mais je suis pas ce genre de personne. Si j'ai quelque chose à dire, je l'énonce avec franchise. Et si dureté il faut avoir, alors je serais intransigeant.

\- Eh bien normalement si vous vous occupiez de lui il aurait eu beaucoup de souvenirs à nous raconter à votre sujet. Malheureusement ça n'a jamais été le cas.

Au fond de moi, ça me fait du bien de m'en prendre à lui. J'ai trop longtemps retenu ma haine envers la mère de Yukimura, et j'ai l'impression à présent de relâcher complètement la pression sur cet homme.

D'ailleurs, j'aimerais que ma mère soit avec nous. Elle aurait tellement de choses à reprocher à cette famille, elle qui a prit sous son aile Seiichi, comme pour son propre enfant.

Alors que j'aperçois les lèvres du père de Yukimura se décoller l'une de l'autre, la porte de la chambre s'ouvre soudain, et nous nous tournons aussitôt en direction du Docteur Tenma.

Ce dernier aborde une mine sombre, ses habituelles cernes semblant davantage creusées sous ses yeux. Il nous lance un regard, nous détaillant un par un, avant de déclarer d'une voix sèche ;

\- Vous pouvez allez le voir. Mais je dois vous prévenir ; il est sous oxygène.

Ses yeux tombent férocement contre le profil du père de Yukimura, pour qui il ajoute ;

\- Vous êtes son père n'est-ce pas ? Suivez-moi, je dois vous parler.

Renji et moi observons un instant, perplexes, les deux adultes s'enfoncer dans le couloir de l'hôpital, avant de pénétrer dans la chambre où loge Yukimura.

Aussitôt, la première image frappant mon esprit est celle, déchirante, de la silhouette immobile de Seiichi, retenue par un masque transparent, lui-même relié à un tube accroché à une machine. Cette vision me rappelle mes cauchemars, et un haut le coeur m'emporte.

\- Genichirou, ça va aller ? Murmure tout à coup Renji près de moi.

Je ne prends pas la peine de répondre, me contentant d'acquiescer d'un signe de la tête. Malgré mon affirmation, Renji pose tout de même sa main contre mon dos, rythmant gentiment ses pas aux miens, jusqu'au lit mécanisé. À chaque centimètre de plus, les détails de ma vision augmentent, révélant la couleur blafarde du visage de Seiichi, la sueur sèche contre son front et ses tempes, la moiteur de ses cheveux plaqués à l'arrière de son crâne, ou encore le reflet terne de son masque respiratoire. Mon coeur se resserre douloureusement, comme dans un étau, tandis que ma gorge semble s'assécher. C'est une vision cauchemardesque. J'aimerais pouvoir l'aider, tirer ce masque et lui donner mon propre souffle pour qu'il puisse se rétablir… Toutefois Renji, tout comme moi-même, sommes impuissants.

En collant mes genoux contre la barrière de sécurité du lit mécanisé, je distingue soudain ses paupières ouvertes, où ses iris glissent lentement jusqu'à mon visage. _Fshhh_ , le bruit de son masque à oxygène s'élance dans la pièce, tandis qu'une nuée blanchâtre recouvre la transparence de l'objet.

\- Seiichi… Soufflais-je dans un murmure.

Il cligne lentement des yeux, sans pour autant détourner le regard. Le bruit régulier de la machine à oxygène résonne dans mes oreilles, et une frustration tape dans ma douleur… Je le sens, il veut me parler. Il a envie de discuter avec moi, mais la machine, la fatigue, lui empêchent de mouvoir ses lèvres correctement.

Oubliant la présence de Renji, je glisse l'un de mes bras sous le cou de Seiichi, rapprochant ainsi son visage du mien. De mon bras libre, je saisi sa paume, entrelace nos doigts. Son regard à présent à quelques centimètres du mien, je distingue une légère moiteur enrouler ses iris, les couvrant dans un voile de tristesse. J'ai envie de hurler. Je voudrais détruire toutes ces foutues machines accrochées à sa peau, le prendre contre moi et l'emmener dans un endroit joyeux, quelque part où il pourrait sourire et sentir l'air frais du vent contre son visage.

J'en ai assez de le voir souffrir le martyr. Il y a comme une colère sombre qui me ronge, qui me donne envie de tout détruire sur mon passage. Tous ces traitements médicaux, ce personnel hospitalier, et même ce bâtiment tout entier… J'aimerais tout ravager pour enfin pouvoir le libérer.

Yukimura Seiichi n'est pas une personne qu'il faut ainsi garder captive.

\- Je suis là, ça va aller… Murmurais-je tout bas, sans vraiment m'entendre.

Ses yeux se plissent doucement, le bruit de la machine à oxygène suivant son geste. Il semble légèrement plus apaisé, et alors que je m'apprêtais à me mouvoir davantage, je sens une main se poser contre mon épaule légèrement.  
Tournant la tête, j'aperçois le regard appuyé de Renji, qui déclare ;

\- Remets le dans sa position initiale, tu vas gêner le fonctionnement du masque à oxygène.

Considérant quelques secondes ses paroles, je me tourne de nouveau vers Seiichi, puis embrasse rapidement son front, avant de le reposer contre le matelas.

Lorsque je retire mes bras, Renji se faufile devant moi, puis replace rapidement la position du masque contre la bouche de Seiichi, dans un geste délicat.

\- Est-ce que tu peux parler ? Questionne t-il en remontant le drap du lit jusqu'aux épaules de son ami.

La buée s'étale une nouvelle fois sur la coque, tandis que les yeux de Seiichi voyagent de mon visage jusqu'à celui de Renji.

\- Un… Peu… Parvint-il à formuler entre deux inspirations douloureuses.

Sa voix est presque inaudible, transformée par la couvrance du masque. Je me colle davantage au lit, mes cuisses se pressant contre le métal de la bordure de sécurité, tandis qu'à ma gauche, Renji retient légèrement mon bras, d'une main assurée.

\- Ton père est avec le Docteur Tenma, Reprend Renji de sa voix douce, Est-ce qu'il a prévu un changement de traitement à ton propos ?

Seiichi papillonne des yeux pendant plusieurs minutes. Visiblement, il a beaucoup de difficulté à mouvoir ses lèvres, et je retiens une grimace irritée. Je comprends les agissements de Renji mais voir Seiichi souffrir de la sorte me déchire le coeur.

Après un long silence, sa voix parvint tout même jusqu'à nous, hachée par le mécanisme de son masque à oxygène ;

\- L'opération… Est repoussée…

Je fronce les sourcils, me penchant un peu plus sur le lit avec inquiétude.

\- Comment ça, repoussé ? Pourquoi ? M'exclamais-je impulsivement.

\- Je vois, c'est bien ce que je redoutais… Soupire Renji à mes côtés.

Faisant volte-face, je distingue l'air sérieux du maître des données, qui pose l'une de ses mains contre la barrière de sécurité du lit mécanisé, se mouvant très légèrement vers Seiichi afin d'avoir un contact direct avec ses yeux. Il y a un léger moment de flottement, avant qu'il ne reprenne à mon égard ;

\- La crise qu'il a eue a été beaucoup trop violente, le Docteur Tenma est obligé de s'assurer de la bonne condition physique de Seiichi avant de pouvoir l'opérer.

Je demeure silencieux, anéanti.

Il était censé entrer en rééducation dans quelques jours… Participer à la finale des régionales en compagnie de son équipe… Il faudra donc attendre jusqu'aux Nationales, et ainsi, tenir la promesse de lui ramener le trophée de la compétition actuelle.  
Mais au-delà de tout ça… Est-ce qu'à cause de sa forte émotion, le taux de réussite de son opération vient encore de chuter ?

Je voyage rapidement des iris de Seiichi à ceux de Renji, paniqué. C'est comme s'ils partageaient d'autres secrets au travers de cet échange tacite, des informations qui ne me sont accessibles, et qui devraient certainement m'inquiéter davantage.

Une nausée m'envahie.

OoO

C'est une sensation désagréable… J'ai l'impression d'être présent… Et d'être également absent. Mon souffle est difficile, me fatigue, et ma vision se retrouve légèrement trouble.  
Je comprends les mots de Renji et Genichirou, mais y répondre est un supplice. C'est comme si l'on me demandait de cracher du feu au travers de mes lèvres, brûlant ma gorge et ma langue. Néanmoins, je me sens beaucoup plus apaisé qu'il y a quelques minutes, lors de ma crise d'angoisse.

D'après le Docteur Tenma, ça ressemblait plus à de l'asthme qu'à une crise d'angoisse, et à force de nombreux efforts, quand il est enfin parvenu à calmer ma panique, il a tout de même décidé d'injecter un produit calmant en guise de nouvelle perfusion, en plus du masque à oxygène. Je pense que c'est à cause de ce médicament, que j'ai l'impression d'être aussi...vaseux.

Soudain, la main de Sanada se pose doucement contre mon front, et je ferme instinctivement les yeux. La chaleur de sa paume parvient à elle seule le miracle de calmer mes tensions, agissant certainement plus efficacement que ma perfusion actuelle.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Genichirou, il ira sûrement mieux demain. C'est à cause du choc qu'il est dans un tel état.

C'est Renji. Renji et sa voix douce, rassurante. C'est étrange, car jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je n'avais jamais pleinement remarqué à quelle point elle pouvait paraître aussi gentille. Je m'étais toujours fait la réflexion, qu'une certaine douceur, tendresse, s'émanait de lui, dans le fouilli de son comportement introverti et pudique, mais jamais jusqu'à cet instant je n'avais aussi bien ressenti tout cela.

\- Oui… Tu as raison… Souffle Genichirou malgré lui.  
\- Je crois que je vais vous laisser seuls un petit moment. Je vais partir à la recherche du Docteur Tenma et du père de Seiichi.

Sanada ne répond pas, néanmoins, j'entends déjà les pas de Renji s'éloigner du lit, quittant la pièce.

Aussitôt la porte close, Genichirou abaisse la barrière de sécurité du lit mécanisé, s'asseyant sur le matelas, sa hanche collée contre mes côtes. Dans cette position, je peux distinguer les reliefs saillants de son visage, la couleur hâlée de sa peau… la profondeur de son regard.

Ça me rassure, de l'avoir près de moi.

\- Seiichi… Soupire t-il en caressant le haut de mon visage.

Je tente un léger sourire à travers le masque, mais il ne semble pas le remarquer. Dans ses yeux, je note sa profonde inquiétude, ainsi qu'une lueur qui m'étonne ; de la colère.

Je suppose que de me voir dans un tel état doit l'irriter au plus haut point. Je n'ose pas même imaginer son comportement face à mon père, s'il l'a croisé dans les couloirs.

Mon père, d'ailleurs…

Maintenant que le choc de sa révélation est passée (sûrement grâce à ma perfusion), j'ai beaucoup de mal à remettre mes idées en ordre. Dans mon esprit, un capharnaüm de souvenirs, de paroles et de gestes se mélangent, sans que je puisse trouver une réponse décente aux questionnements douloureux de mon coeur.

Comment devrais-je acceuillir ma mère, à présent ? Est-ce que j'ai ma part de responsabilité dans tous les malheurs qui me tombent sur la figure ?  
Je ne sais plus vraiment quoi penser de ma situation familiale. C'est comme si, alors que je marchais pendant des années dans une pièce sombre, on venait tout à coup d'allumer la lumière. Je suis affreusement ébloui par les nombreuses heures à ruminer dans le noir, incapable de m'habituer à la soudaine clarté.

Maintenant que j'ai les éléments de réponse concernant le comportement de ma mère à mon égard, que dois-je faire ? Comment dois-je réagir à présent ? Je suis beaucoup trop épuisé pour analyser toute cette histoire, et je regrette presque, dans un coin de ma tête, d'avoir appris la vérité.

Peut-être que je n'étais pas encore prêt à l'entendre.

\- Seiichi… C'est vrai ? Ça va aller ? Souffle tout à coup Sanada.

Je papillonne lentement des yeux, recentrant mon attention sur lui, dont la paume glisse par-dessus mon masque, comme pour caresser mes lèvres.  
En ressentant un nouveau jet de la machine à l'intérieur de ma bouche, j'inspire profondément, essayant de me concentrer. Il attend certainement de moi que je confirme l'affirmation de Renji, énoncée un peu plus tôt. Actuellement, mon corps est si faible que j'ai du mal à me mouvoir, ma respiration est absolument chaotique, et le produit de ma perfusion, goutte par goutte, semble me porter un peu plus dans les bras de Morphée.

Si je devais être honnête, je le contredirai sûrement. Toutefois, en croyant aux paroles de Renji, et également afin de rassurer le coeur agité de Genichirou, j'articule difficilement ;

\- Oui… Juste le temps… De reprendre… Mon souffle…

Il hoche doucement la tête, sa paume toujours aussi tendre, chaude, et rassurante.

Nous demeurons silencieux un très long moment. La lumière de la chambre évolue, filtrant les rayons du coucher du Soleil dans des nuances orangées. Le bruit répétitif de ma machine à oxygène m'aide à reprendre mon calme, tout comme les caresses régulières de Genichirou contre mon cuir chevelu. Aucun de nous ne parlons, mais j'ai l'impression de m'apaiser de minute en minute (encore un fois, sûrement grâce à ma perfusion).

C'est lorsque le mur en face de moi reflète un rayon incarnadin, et que la luminosité de la chambre baisse légèrement, que le souffle régulier d'oxygène semble soudain me déranger. Comme un surplus d'air, je me sens désormais étouffé par ce jet qui m'étais indispensable, et, afin d'éviter une énième crise de panique, je force de ce fait sur mes bras, les glissant sous le drap du lit avant d'amener mes mains contre mon masque, maladroitement.

Genichirou, en notant mes mouvements, fronce aussitôt les sourcils, questionnant avec hâte ;

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Tu veux que j'enlève ton masque ?

Je parviens seulement à émettre un grognement affirmatif, beaucoup trop dérangé par le surplus d'air pour pouvoir parler. Aussi, perspicace, Sanada apporte ainsi ses mains contre mon masque, le décrochant délicatement de mon visage en détachant les ficelles autour de mes oreilles.

Lorsque la machine est éloignée, je prends immédiatement une grande inspiration, puis expire longuement. _Ça fait un bien fou._ J'ai enfin l'impression d'être moi-même, malgré ma fatigue.

\- ...Ça va ? Reprend Sanada, prudent.

Silencieux, je préfère d'abord m'appuyer contre ses cuisses afin de me redresser contre l'oreiller du lit. Il accompagne ma brusquerie avec ses bras, m'aidant à m'installer rapidement, puis replace son regard dans le mien, toujours habité par l'inquiétude.  
En prenant une nouvelle inspiration, j'essaie de m'habituer de nouveau à l'air naturel, avant d'articuler lentement ;

\- Oui, beaucoup mieux.

Et là, pour la première fois depuis cette affreuse journée, je le vois me sourire. Un sourire incontrôlé, une manifestation claire de son soulagement. Mon coeur s'accélère légèrement, surpris par le visage qu'il aborde et que je trouve séduisant.

\- Ton père t'a parlé de ta mère, n'est-ce pas ? Demande t-il après quelques secondes.  
\- Oui… Je te raconterai ça plus tard.

Il hoche la tête rapidement, comme pour m'assurer qu'il ne souhaite pas me presser. Aussi, pris d'un soudain élan de tendresse, il apporte ses deux paumes de part et d'autre de mes joues, encadrant mon visage avant de me sourire de nouveau.

Ses yeux ambrés, son nez droit, ses lèvres pleines… Tout à coup une langueur m'emporte, l'envie irrésistible de goûter à ses lèvres rongeant mes veines. Alors, incapable de me mouvoir davantage, j'ordonne d'une voix faible ;

\- Viens par là.

Sans réfléchir, il s'exécute, son visage se penchant franchement contre le mien, avant que je capture ses lèvres dans un mouvement rapide du visage.

Aussitôt, mes sens se décuplent, des frissons parcourent ma peau. Je presse ma bouche contre la sienne avec insistance, clairement en manque de sa chaleur, de sa tendresse. Nos baisers se répètent et semblent interminables, tandis que ses mains caressent lentement mes cheveux, mon dos, mes bras.

Définitivement, l'embrasser me réconforte. Il me rend heureux, tellement, _tellement_ heureux.

Mais soudain, alors que nous sommes complètement abandonnés à notre échange, les lèvres de Sanada sont tout à coup arrachées aux miennes, brutalement.

En ouvrant les paupières rapidement, j'aperçois alors mon père, furieux, tirant vers lui Genichirou à l'aide du col de son uniforme.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu pensais faire là ?! S'exclame-t-il dans un grondement.

J'écarquille les yeux, m'apprête à me mouvoir, parler, réagir avant que ça ne dérape… Cependant, dans les iris de Sanada, j'aperçois un feu brûlant, si intimidant qu'il me fige sur place.

Sa voix sombre s'élève, imperturbable, et je sens mon père légèrement vaciller alors qu'il déclare assurément ;

\- Ce que je pensais faire ? J'embrassais simplement mon petit ami. Maintenant lâchez-moi pauvre fou.

Même dans mes plus profonds souvenirs, je n'ai jamais vu mon père aussi blême.

* * *

 **Et voilà, fin de ce chapitre...musclé. J'espère qu'il vous a plu.**

 **Pour le prochain, on se retrouve avec un point de vu sur Tezuka. Vous saurez notamment pourquoi il a mis autant de temps à contacter Fuji. Aussi, peut-être que je repartirai sur un point de vu Atobe, je vais voir.**

 **Cette histoire touche bientôt à sa fin les amis ! Peut-être que je vais trainer ça jusqu'au chapitre...40 ? 45 ? Mais en tout cas, on est beaucoup plus proches de la fin que du début ! C'est vraiment bizarre de se dire ça vous ne trouvez pas ?**

 **Enfin bref, merci de continuer à lire ce récit bancal et mal écrit, n'hésitez pas à vous manifester dans les commentaires pour m'écrire une quelconque remarque, et de partager cette fiction si elle vous plait !**

 **On se retrouve très vite pour le chapitre 35, d'ici là prenez soin de vous !  
Je vous embrasse.**


	35. Chapitre 35: Réflexion, décision, action

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

 **Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui comportent trois intrigues différentes, le point de vue de Tezuka, celui de Fuji, puis la reprise de l'intrigue d'Atobe à la troisième personne du singulier. J'ai attendu plusieurs chapitres avant de la reprendre car c'était tout simplement inutile de poursuivre sur cette dernière avant d'arriver à l'évènement présent dans ce chapitre. J'espère que l'évolution de ce personnage va vous plaire en tout cas, car c'est un peu le but de cette histoire ; faire évoluer tous les personnages de chapitres en chapitres.**

 **Je vais à présent répondre au commentaire ;**

 ****

 **Youki Minaco :**

 _ **Hello sweetie, thank you for the review !**_

 _ **Je suis vraiment contente de savoir que le chapitre précédent te semble vraisemblable et pertinent. J'ai toujours peur de mal décrire les chapitres sur l'hôpital, alors ça me soulage beaucoup d'apprendre que tu as ressenti autant d'émotions, merci beaucoup.**_  
 _ **Effectivement, le père de Yukimura n'a pas un comportement digne d'un père, je suis d'accord avec toi. Mais savoir que tu portes autant de virulence à son égard me prouve que tu prends cette histoire à coeur alors merci beaucoup, encore une fois !**_

 _ **Je suis toujours très heureuse de te voir dans la section commentaires, tu es l'un de mes pilliers.**_

 _ **Thank you so much Youki ! See you soon, and take care of you !**_

 **Je vous laisse à présent avec la lecture de ce chapitre un peu particulier, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. On se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

L'air de Kyushu est différent de celui de Tokyo. Ici, il fait plus chaud, plus humide, mais la pollution est moindre ; je respire mieux. Peut-être est-ce l'une des raisons pour lesquelles ce centre a été construit à cet endroit.

Ici, tout est dirigé à la minute près. Le personnel dresse chaque semaine un programme à suivre pour tous les résidents, et il laisse que très peu de place au temps libre. Toutefois, je ne m'en plains pas. D'après le médecin auquel je suis attitré, je suis l'un des patients les moins blessés. Il était d'ailleurs très étonné en diagnostiquant l'état de mon bras, car si j'en crois ses propos, la pression que je lui ai infligé aurait pu fracturer mes os. Autant dire que je suis un miraculé.

Pourtant, ça ne m'empêche pas d'avoir un emploi du temps de ministre. En effet, bien que chaque semaine soit différente de la précédente, mon programme de réeducation demeure complet. Généralement, une journée type se déroule ainsi ; aux aurores, petit-déjeuner en salle commune, puis étirements matinaux. On enchaîne par une séance d'ostéopathie, une série de musculation adaptée, avant de retourner en salle commune déjeûner. L'après-midi est très souvent consacré au tennis, et la journée se termine par des entretiens avec un personnel de santé, c'est-à-dire soit un médecin, soit un psychologue, soit un thérapeute spécialisé. Après le dîner, nous retournons en chambre vers vingt et une heure. Au final, je termine la journée par l'apprentissage de mes cours, afin de garder un niveau scolaire correct, puis me couche aux alentours de minuit.

C'est donc très difficile de se créer du temps libre. Notre esprit est envahi par nos programmes respectifs, si bien que très peu parviennent à se lier d'amitié au sein de cet établissement. Moi-même, j'avoue ne pas connaître le nom des personnes mangeant à mes côtés dans la salle commune, ni ceux voisinant ma chambre. Je ne pensais pas devenir aussi obnubilé par mon programme de réeducation, mais ça semble au-dessus de mes forces. Néanmoins l'avantage, c'est qu'en se sentant aussi impliqué, je progresse rapidement. Toujours d'après mon médecin, ce dont j'ai besoin c'est d'un traitement médicamenteux allié à une prise de musculature ciblée. Ainsi, bien qu'au départ les exercices de musculations me semblaient insurmontables, je parviens dorénavant à de meilleurs résultats, pour le plus grand plaisir de mon osthéopathe, dont l'efficacité repose sur mes progrès musculaires.

Le désavantage d'un tel programme intensif, c'est que ma famille me manque. Je ne l'avouerai jamais à voix haute, certainement par fierté ou orgueil, mais c'est bel et bien le cas. J'espère que ma mère se porte bien, et que mon père ne la laisse pas trop seule à la maison.

Mon équipe, mes fonctions de capitaine, me manquent également. J'aimerais avoir le temps de prendre de leurs nouvelles, mais malheureusement, je peine même à en avoir pour contacter mes parents. Je suppose néanmoins qu'ils doivent s'entraîner de pied ferme ; c'est en tout cas ce qu'Oishi m'a promis avant mon départ.

Aussi, évidemment, Fuji me manque.

C'est une sensation étrange, de ne plus l'avoir à mes côtés. Je me suis habitué à sa présence, à sa constante compagnie. Sans que je n'y prête réellement attention, il est devenu mon ombre, lié à moi à toute heure de la journée, toujours en quête d'un geste, d'une parole à m'offrir. Cette routine était tellement naturelle que je ne me rendais pas compte de son importance à mes yeux. Toutefois, maintenant qu'elle est loin de moi, tout semble gagner en ampleur à l'intérieur de moi.

Je me sens un peu stupide de l'admettre, mais un certain nombre de choses insignifiantes me manquent, à propos de Fuji.

Sa voix par exemple. Je m'en rends compte désormais, elle m'appaise. L'entendre près de moi est source de détente. J'aimerais l'écouter de nouveau, même quelques secondes. Peut-être paviendrait-elle à me remémorer l'intensité exact du regard de Fuji, un autre détail qui me manque beaucoup.

Mais la chose qui me manque le plus, c'est certainement ses petits gestes d'affections pour lesquels je ne portais aucune importance, et qui maintenant me paraissent vitaux. Parmi eux par exemple, je peux citer sa façon légère de pincer la peau de mon bras, lorsqu'il me voit dans les couloirs de l'école, ou encore sa façon de replacer le col de ma chemise, les mèches de mes cheveux. Ces petites habitudes que nous avions, et qui dorénavant manquent à mon quotidien.

J'aimerais pouvoir trouver un créneaux pour l'appeler. Mais j'ai peur de devoir patienter encore un long moment jusqu'à ce que l'occasion se présente. Alors, retenant un soupir, je finis de m'habiller, avant de m'élancer hors de ma chambre en direction de la réception.

Aujourd'hui nous sommes lundi, jour de l'affichage des plannings pour la semaine. Le Soleil est encore timide dans le ciel, seules quelques nuées orangées illuminant l'horizon. Dans la grande salle, déjà un certain nombre de résidents se pressent en direction du panneau d'affichage, et je fais de même, me faufilant entre deux personnes afin de trouver mon nom sur l'une des feuilles placardées. Après quelques secondes de recherches, mes yeux tombent enfin sur mon prénom, et avec attention, j'étudie l'étendue du programme de la semaine, avant de me concentrer sur celui de la journée.

Encore une fois, je n'aurai pas une minute de répis. Rien qu'aujourd'hui, mon dernier exercice se termine à vingt heure. Intégrant l'information, j'extirpe mon téléphone de ma poche afin de prendre en photo l'intégralité de la feuille pour la semaine, puis le range rapidement ; ici, le personnel est assez réticents à propos des mobiles.

M'élançant dans la salle commune dans le but de prendre mon petit-déjeuner, je note silencieusement la présence du reste des résidents, avant de m'asseoir. Comme d'habitude, la pièce se remplie progressivement, et plus vite que prévu, nous sommes servis. Sans perdre davantage de temps, je me presse de manger, dans l'espoir naïf de gagner quelques minutes d'avance sur mon programme de la journée.

Toutefois, alors que je m'apprêtais à finir mon jus de fruits, je sens une vribation à l'intérieur de ma poche. Me figeant dans mon geste, je pense aussitôt à mon téléphone précédemment rangé, et mes sourcils se froncent.

Jusqu'à présent, personne n'a essayé de me joindre. C'est certainement important, je devrais y jeter un oeil...

Abandonnant ma boisson, je me lève et range mon plateau avant de me presser en direction des toilettes. Là-bas, personne n'ira me le confisquer...

En claquant la porte derrière moi, j'extirpe de nouveau le petit appareil d'un geste rapide, ne souhaitant pas arriver en retard à ma première activitée de la journée. Aussi, immédiatement, mes yeux se figent sur le nom du destinataire, et dans un mouvement instinctif, j'ouvre le message, le déroulant sous mes iris impatients.

 _" Bonjour Tezuka._

 _Je sais que tu es occupé, mais je n'arrive plus à rester silencieux. J'espère que tu te portes bien. Ici, tout se passe comme prévu, nous nous entraînons rigoureusement, et Inui aide souvent Oishi avec les pratiques, au club. Nous allons faire de notre mieux contre Rikkaidai, alors rétablis toi sereinement._

 _Tu me manques beaucoup._

 _À bientôt."_

En terminant ma lecture, je ne peux empêcher une vague de culpabilité de m'envahir. Le message que je lui ai envoyé la semaine passée n'était certainement pas suffisant, et depuis, je n'ai trouvé aucun créneau horaire pour lui répondre.  
Aujourd'hui également, je n'ai pas le temps. D'ailleurs, je suis devrais déjà être dans les couloirs en direction de ma première activité de la matinée.

Alors dans une pâle tentative d'arranger un tant soit peu les choses, je pianote frénétiquement sur mon téléphone une réponse, avant de le ranger précipitamment dans ma poche, m'élançant par la suite dans une marche pressée en direction du gymnase.

Allons-y prudemment.

OoO

\- _Non_ , Répétais-je d'un ton agacé, Ce n'est pas moi qui ai volé ton maquillage.

Yumiko me lance un regard méfiant, ses prunelles se plissant légèrement.

\- Te fou pas de moi, Crache-t-elle tout en fouillant hâtivement dans sa trousse de toilette, C'est ce que _les gens comme toi_ font normalement, se maquiller.

Cette fois-ci, j'en ai assez. Saisissant mon sac de cours à la volée, je fonce hors de la salle de bain tout en cognant fermement son épaule, ce qui provoque chez elle un léger couinement de douleur.

\- Eh ! Grince t-elle, Syusuke reviens ici tout de sui-

Je suis déjà bien loin pour entendre la fin de sa phrase. Affreusement irrité, je me dépêche d'enfiler ma veste et de remplir mon sac de tennis à l'entrée de la maison. Je suis fatigué de ses sous-entendus homophobes, de ses discriminations en tout genre. Je me fiche qu'elle m'imagine en train de me tartiner la figure d'artifice, mais le fait qu'elle stigmatise ce comportement (qui plus est, ne me correspond aucunement), m'énerve énormément. Elle est perdue dans l'imagination de ses délires, et elle a l'arrogance de me le faire subir au quotidien.

C'est elle qui devrait être punie pour sa bêtise, pas moi.

Alors que je m'apprête à enfiler mes chaussures, je me rends soudain compte que j'ai oublié mon téléphone dans la cuisine. Retenant un grognement frustré, je rebrousse chemin rapidement, récupérant l'objet avant de l'enfoncer dans ma poche.

\- Syusuke ! S'écrie la voix de Yumiko qui descend les escaliers à ma recherche.

Cette fois-ci, je ne retiens pas mon grognement irrité, contournant la table de la cuisine afin de passer par le salon pour éviter la confrontation.  
Toutefois tandis que je me presse, j'aperçois furtivement une trousse rouge, sous la table basse. Me figeant aussitôt sur place, je m'avance vers le meuble, avant de m'accroupir.

\- Ah tu es là ! Reprend Soudain la voix colérique de Yumiko, pénétrant dans le salon.

Sans un mot, encore énervé par ses accusations, j'extirpe d'un geste vif son nécessaire à maquillage, avant de lui lancer avec désinvolture. Désorientée, elle réceptionne la trousse et je la contourne une nouvelle fois, enfilant mes chaussures, puis sortant de la maison dans un dernier regard assassin.

En passant le portail, je constate amèrement sur ma montre que je suis en retard, et presse le pas. Je suppose qu'aujourd'hui je devrais prendre le bus…

Ce matin à mon réveil, j'ai envoyé un message à Tezuka. Je regrette déjà de l'avoir fait, lui qui doit sûrement être très occupé, mais je ne tenais plus. J'ai besoin d'avoir de ses nouvelles, au moins pour qu'il m'assure que tout va bien. C'est trop compliqué de passer d'une compagnie régulière à une absence totale. J'ai l'impression de devenir stupide, car à chaque instant, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à lui.

Secouant légèrement la tête pour reprendre une contenance, je m'apprête à arriver à destination de l'arrêt de bus, quand soudain une fourgonnette blanche freine à côté de moi.

\- Fuji ! Tu vas être en retard, monte ! S'écrie Kawamura, assis sur la remorque.

Clignant des yeux légèrement, je lance un regard à son père, conducteur, qui me fait signe de me dépêcher. Alors obéissant j'accepte le bras de Taka-San qui m'aide à monter avec lui à l'arrière, puis regarde encore un peu stupéfait la voiture reprendre la route.

\- C'est pas de toi d'être en retard. Reprend Kawamura en déplaçant quelques sac de riz pour créer de l'espace autour de nous.  
\- Oh, ce n'est rien… Eludais-je, J'ai juste eu du mal à me réveiller ce matin.

Il me fixe sérieusement du regard, certainement afin d'analyser ma phrase. Il y a quelque chose d'étrange à propos de lui depuis plusieurs semaines. Déjà, j'ai l'impression de le voir plus souvent autour de moi. Au début je pensais que c'était juste une pure coïncidence, mais dorénavant, j'ai tendance à croire qu'il provoque un peu la chance. Aussi, Eiji m'a dit hier qu'il l'avait surpris en train de m'observer d'un drôle de regard, pendant la pratique de l'après-midi. Enfin, maintenant que je fais plus attention à son comportement à mon égard, il m'arrive d'avoir cette impression étrange, un peu gênante, de passer complètement à côté de sous-entendus qu'il me fait, et que je ne comprends pas.

\- Tu sais si tu ne veux pas en parler, c'est pas grave mais… Commence t-il avec timidité, Mais, si jamais ça ne va pas chez toi tu peux passer à la maison. Mon père a besoin de personnel pour servir les clients de toute façon, ça pourrait aussi te permettre de gagner un peu d'argent.

… Définitivement, il y a quelque chose d'étrange à propos de Taka-San.

Toutefois, j'essaie de me concentrer sur sa phrase. Après tout, elle pourrait découler d'une simple inquiétude à mon égard. Comme Eiji pourrait également s'inquiéter à mon sujet… Il ne faut pas que je vois le mal partout, Taka-San a toujours été un gentil garçon, après tout.

\- Euh… C'est très gentil de t'inquiéter, mais tout va bien. Assurais-je, en tentant un sourire.

Je vois dans ses yeux qu'il ne me croit pas. Il soupire, se gratte l'arrière de la tête… Puis déplace un énième sac, afin de se placer plus près de moi.

\- T-Tu sais… Répète-t-il, J'ai compris que tu avais du mal à supporter l'absence de Tezuka et… Et qu'il ne t'envoyais pas beaucoup de message… A-alors…

Mes yeux se plissent, méfiant. J'essaie de garder une contenance, mais la tournure de la conversation me déplaît énormément. Lentement, je m'éloigne de lui en me laissant glisser discrètement à l'opposé de sa jambe, afin d'établir un espace de sécurité entre lui et moi.

\- Alors… Reprend t-il, J'ai demandé à mon père si tu pouvais venir travailler avec nous… Comme ça, tu pourras prendre un billet d'avion… Et aller le voir un week-end…

Je cligne des yeux, déconcerté. Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle conclusion. Taka-San évite mon regard, se grattant nerveusement la nuque tout en machouillant l'intérieur de sa joue. Je me demande ce qui l'a poussé à prendre une telle décision, et surtout ce qui a poussé son père à l'accepter. Pourtant, lorsque je prends la parole, ce n'est pas ce que je demande ;

\- Oh, Taka-San… C'est très gentil mais je ne pense pas que Tezuka puisse se créer du temps libre pour m'accueillir alors… Pas pour cette fois, d'accord ?

Il hoche la tête frénétiquement, comme pour insinuer d'oublier sa proposition. Je lui lance un sourire désolé, avant que soudain, ma phrase m'évoque une révélation.

Je n'ai pas vérifié si Tezuka avait répondu à mon message !

Extirpant mon téléphone de ma poche, c'est néanmoins sans grande conviction que je vérifie le contenu de ma boîte de messagerie. Après tout, il m'a lui-même avoué n'avoir que très peu de temps libre, je ne pense donc pas qu'il soit apte à me répondre de sitôt…

Je cligne des yeux lorsque je constate la présence d'un message.  
Avec hâte, j'ouvre ce dernier, mon coeur commençant à battre la chamade ; c'est inattendu, et j'espère sincèrement une meilleure discussion que lors de son précédent texte.  
Alors, déglutissant discrètement, je lis intérieurement ;

" _C'est bien, continuez le bon travail. À la fin du mois, nous aurons un jour de quartier libre ; je t'appellerai._ "

Pendant un instant, mon regard demeure figé sur le contenu du message, incapable de le saisir dans son intégralité.

Un quartier libre… ? À la fin du mois… ? Mais alors-

Aussitôt, mon visage se relève, mes cheveux fouettant mon visage alors que je fixe mes yeux dans les prunelles de Kawamura, troublé par ma brusquerie.

\- Taka-San ! M'exclamais-je avec hâte, Finalement pour le travail, c'est d'accord.

Sa bouche s'ouvre soudain de stupeur, alors que la voiture elle, arrive bientôt devant l'entrée de notre école.

\- Euh… Vraiment, c'est O.K finalement…? Questionne t-il après avoir repris une contenance.  
\- Oui, Affirmais-je avec plus d'assurance, Tu as raison c'était une bonne idée en réalité.

Ses traits semblent tout à coup s'adoucir, une joie lumineuse éclairant ses prunelles de chiots. Il me prend la main, la serrant légèrement tout en me souriant davantage.

\- On ne peut pas te faire de contrat vu que tu es jeune, mais mon père sera très content d'avoir un peu de main d'oeuvre. Merci pour lui.  
\- Merci à vous. Répondis-je poliment.

Grâce à eux, je pourrais rendre visite à Tezuka à la fin du mois. Peut-être que le comportement de Kawamura est étrange ces derniers temps, mais ça devrait aller ; je vais me contenter de faire mon travail, d'obéir aux ordres de son père, et tout ira bien, j'en suis persuadé.

Et puis peut-être que de cette façon, je découvrirai ce que me cache Taka-San, car je dois l'avouer, être ainsi dans le flou me met vraiment très mal à l'aise.

OoO

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, dégage.

Atobe ne peut contenir son irritation. Depuis le début de la matinée, il s'entraîne, inlassablement, en essayant de faire le vide dans ses pensées. Hyotei vient d'être disqualifié, et sera donc dans l'incapacité de participer aux Nationales. En tant que capitaine, c'est l'échec le plus cuisant qu'il pouvait expérimenter, et son orgueil ne le supporte pas.

Alors depuis la nouvelle, il refuse d'entraîner son équipe, se réfugiant chez lui afin de se muscler sans relâche. Il n'espère pas changer le passé en agissant de la sorte, seulement trouver des réponses à ses questions ; notamment les raisons pour lesquelles son équipe a expérimenté une telle défaite.  
Néanmoins aujourd'hui, un intru tente de le perturber dans sa routine. Inépuisable, il le suit de salle en salle, sans un mot, se contentant de l'observer du coin de l'oeil. Atobe est profondément irrité par ce comportement, qui perturbe sa séance d'entraînement, et également ses pensées.

Descendant de sa machine de musculation, il lance un regard assassin à Oshitari, inébranlable. En l'observant de plus près, le regret de la compagnie de Kabaji l'emporte quelques secondes, lui qui ne l'a jamais dérangé durant ses phases de réflexions personnelles, avant de reprendre rapidement une contenance.

Rabattant sa capuche par-dessus sa tête, il reprend d'une voix ferme ;

\- Si tu n'as rien à dire rentre chez toi et arrête de me suivre.

De nouveau, Oshitari demeure muet, ce qui a pour effet de redoubler l'énervement d'Atobe, filant au pas de course hors du manoir.

Il n'est pas surpris d'apercevoir le joueur rattraper son rythme alors qu'il s'engage en dehors du domaine familiale, mais cette fois-ci, il tente de l'ignorer. Ainsi inspirant discrètement, Atobe essaie de replonger dans ses pensées, dans le but de faire une évaluation de toutes ses actions commises depuis le début de l'année scolaire.

Il se souvient de ce fait de ses tentatives pitoyables, destinées à séduire Yukimura. C'est sûrement le premier facteur, le début de son échec. Perdu dans son jeu de reconnaissance, obnubilé par l'appât du gain (ici, l'affection de Yukimura), il s'est peut-être éloigné de ses responsabilités. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il se dit à ce moment-là, en empruntant une nouvelle route. Manifestement, Tezuka avait eu raison de lui signaler que ce comportement ne lui correspondait pas ; Atobe a toujours été une personne orgueilleuse et audacieuse, et ce qu'il avait tenté de faire passer pour une continuité de son caractère, s'était révélé être tout le contraire. En effet, en cherchant les conquêtes, en voulant les attirer dans ses bras, il avait en réalité écrasé sa fierté, chose qui ne lui ressemble absolument pas.

Il jette un oeil sur sa droite… Oshitari le suit toujours. Reniflant discrètement, Atobe tente alors de se replonger dans son analyse.

L'araignée, comme il aimait l'appeler… Lui avait également souligné maintes et maintes fois que son comportement ne lui ressemblait pas. Cependant, lui, il l'avait ignoré. Atobe ne comprend pas vraiment la raison pour laquelle il possède autant de fureur à l'égard de son joueur, et grâce à Kabaji il doit l'avouer, leur relation s'est nettement améliorée, toutefois…

… Toutefois, il n'arrive plus à situer ses sentiments à l'égard de ce garçon.

Avant, c'était clair ; il le haïssait, il le méprisait, et entendre sa voix l'agaçait au plus haut point. Néanmoins désormais, il n'éprouve plus un tel niveau d'animosité à propos d'Oshitari. Ils ont appris à s'apprivoiser, avec plus ou moins de violence, jusqu'à parvenir à une entente cordiale. Ce cheminement, parsemé de disputes, et colères, a très certainement occupé une grande partie du domaine de pensées d'Atobe durant les compétitions, et est de ce fait, la seconde raison de leur échec en tant qu'équipe.

La troisième, et pas des moindres, s'est manifesté après sa victoire contre Tezuka.

Dorénavant, Atobe l'a compris ; cette victoire a été vécu comme sa plus grande défaite. Jamais un match ne l'a autant fait réfléchir, ne l'a autant troublé. Et c'est assurément ce qui a abattu son mental d'un dernier coup de massue, le discréditant complètement aux yeux de son équipe, et les amenant une nouvelle fois à la défaite, l'ultime défaite, celle qui a disqualifié Hyotei pour la compétitions des nationales.

Tout à coup, Atobe s'arrête en plein dans sa course, la réalisation lui coupant le souffle. Il a toujours pensé être intouchable, être inébranlable et capable de supporter toutes sortes d'épreuves… Finalement, il s'en rend compte désormais, il n'est qu'un simple adolescent. Stupide, qui s'est laissé aller à ses problèmes personnels et qui a de ce fait abandonner toutes ses responsabilités.

Il n'est pas un Roi. Il n'est qu'un bouffon.

\- Ah, il me semble que tu as enfin trouvé les réponses à tes questions. Intervient soudain Oshitari pour la première fois de la journée.

Atobe retourne aussitôt à la réalité, relevant la tête en direction de son joueur, qui le fixait d'un regard neutre. Abaissant lentement sa capuche, il prend un instant pour l'observer, _réellement_ , sans omettre aucun détail, et instinctivement sa voix s'élève, calme ;

\- J'ai tout fait foiré, hein ?

Oshitari lâche un faible rire sans humour, remontant rapidement ses lunettes avant de croiser les bras.

\- Ouais, c'était pas la meilleure année de notre capitaine.

Devant la franchise de son joueur, il relève la tête en direction du ciel, une étrange envie d'éclater de rire chatouillant soudainement sa gorge. Lui, le grand Atobe Keigo, toujours impeccable et adulé de tous, a complètement foiré l'entraînement de son équipe… La phrase se répète dans sa tête, inlassablement, et plus elle se forme, plus il trouve matière à en rire, comme s'il entendait la meilleure blague de l'année, le propos le plus invraisemblable qu'il soit.

Alors rapidement, le rire s'élève. Autour de lui les passants l'observent d'un drôle de regard, mais il ne peut empêcher son rire, fort, accusateur. Oshitari demeure silencieux durant sa crise, le fixant d'un regard indéchiffrable.  
La petite scène dure plusieurs minutes, les cheveux d'or d'Atobe voletant sur son crâne au rythme de son fou rire, tandis qu'il frotte sa main sur ses yeux dans un geste las. Son joueur lui, comprend parfaitement sa réaction ; c'est sa manière d'évacuer ses tourments. Certaines personnes vident leur sac, d'autres pleurent… Atobe lui, rit. Pas toujours d'une manière attendrissante, bien trop souvent d'un ton hautain et fier, mais c'est sa manière de faire.

C'est pourquoi, lorsque le capitaine de Hyotei apaise enfin son dernier écho de voix, Oshitari se contente simplement de l'observer, attendant ses ordres. Ainsi, les prunelles azurées tombent dans son regard, et la voix riche s'élève dans une sentence ;

\- Dégage maintenant, j'ai besoin d'être seul.

Et cette fois-ci, Oshitari obéit.

* * *

 **Fin de ce chapitre 35, j'espère qu'il vous plaît.**

 **Effectivement, une nouvelle intrigue commence à naître autour de Fuji. Avec l'absence de Tezuka, je voulais pouvoir intégrer certains autres personnages de Seigaku dans cette histoire, comme Eiji par exemple qui a été assez important dans le dernier chapitre Perfect Pair. J'espère en tout cas que cette nouvelle intrigue attise votre curiosité, j'ai toujours un peu peur de vous essouffler, et de couper votre envie de me lire...**

 **Le prochain chapitre est l'avant dernier avant la finale des régionales !**

 **Je vous laisse, merci de continuer cette histoire et de me suivre dans cette aventure. N'hésitez pas à commenter pour me soumettre n'importe quel propos, et à partager cette histoire si elle vous plaît. On se retrouve la semaine prochaine, d'ici là prenez soin de vous !**

 **Je vous embrasse.**


	36. Chapitre 36 : La révélation de Renji

**Salut tout le monde je suis de retour avec le chapitre 36. Désolé si le rythme n'est plus vraiment régulier, je suis en train de remplir des tas de papiers depuis quelques jours et ça me prends beaucoup de temps. Aussi, le 16, c'est mon anniversaire. C'était pour la petite anecdote inutile.**

 **Dans ce chapitre je mets en avant Renji, qui avait besoin d'un chapitre qui démontre clairement son importance dans cette histoire. J'espère que ça va vous plaire.**

 **Je vous laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre, on se retrouve plus bas.**

* * *

Voilà. Maintenant que j'ai traversé la maladie, le malheur, et que j'ai enfin appris la vérité au sujet de ma mère, je me retrouve sans aucun repère.

Je suis là, dans ce lit mécanisé qui a été creusé au fil des semaines par mon poids maigre, impuissant, faible, sans aucune foutue idée de la façon dont je devrai aborder mon futur. La façon dont je devrais me comporter à l'égard de ma mère, de mon père, ou ce que je devrais faire après mon opération.

Certes, j'ai des envies -la plus forte étant celle de retourner sur les terrains, mais ces envies me paraissent infranchissables. Je ne sais pas comment procéder, et j'ai l'impression que personne ne pourra jamais m'éclairer.  
C'est quelque chose que je dois traverser seul. Pourtant, au fond de moi, j'ai le désir étrange de me confier, de vider mon sac. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, ça n'était jamais arrivé, et je pensais fermement être de ceux qui parviennent à tout garder en eux, qui se débrouillent toujours seul. J'ai toujours eu l'orgueil de me croire capable de tous les exploits, d'être sûr de mes capacités ; aussi bien sportives que intellectuelles, ou émotionnelles.  
Néanmoins, il semblerait que je sois aussi misérable que tout le monde, finalement.

Je tourne la tête en direction de la fenêtre de la chambre. Malgré le retour du beau temps, la pluie est souvent au rendez-vous depuis plusieurs jours, et dans ces paysages gris, j'ai souvent de mauvaises pensées qui me traversent.

Le Docteur Tenma est venu hier. Il m'a parlé de ma nouvelle date d'opération, puis nous avons longuement discuté à propos de mes crises d'angoisse. Il semblerait d'après lui que ma faible constitution augmente mes chances de provoquer des crises. En effet, avec un air positif, il m'a assuré qu'après l'opération et une longue rééducation, tout devrait s'en aller. À cet instant, j'ai simplement acquiescer, mais maintenant que j'y réfléchis plus longuement, je me dis que j'aimerais aller encore plus loin. Plus loin qu'un simple contrôle de mon métabolisme.

J'ai envie de me surpasser. Je voudrais dépasser mes limites, et prouver à tout le monde, _à moi-même_ , que ce corps n'est pas encore totalement fichu.

Mais comment faire ? Suis-je censé travailler ma détermination ? Me suer lors de ma rééducation ? Désobéir aux ordres du Docteur Tenma et me muscler plus que nécessaire… ? Je suis dans un flou total, et quelque part dans la brume, il y a toujours ce tonnerre bourdonnant, qui résonne par vagues irrégulières, et qui me susurre l'horrible vérité ; celle que, peut-être, je n'arriverai pas même à survivre à mon opération.

Car d'après le Docteur Tenma, le taux de réussite a encore diminué. Le fait d'avoir eu un tel bouleversement immunitaire, ajouté à la constante dégradation de mon corps, rendent mon intervention à venir très risquée. Toutefois, j'ai accepté de la subir, malgré les longues séances de préventions du Docteur.

Mon choix est fait. Je veux vivre. Et avec ce corps actuel, c'est soit mourir, soit survivre.

Apparemment, mon père a longtemps été en désaccord avec mon choix. Il a même participé à plusieurs rendez-vous entre le Docteur Tenma et moi, afin de certainement mieux comprendre ma décision. Lorsqu'il était présent, il ne disait pas un mot, se contentant d'écouter attentivement notre conversation, comme un élève studieux.

Finalement, je suppose qu'il a saisi mes motivations, car il a fini par accepter de signer l'accord de mon intervention, ainsi que de payer pour cette dernière.

Je me souviens avoir eu une conversation à ce sujet, avec le Docteur. Je ne comprenais pas comment mon opération avait pu être programmée auparavant, si mon père n'avait pas fait ces démarches. Le Docteur Tenma m'a alors révélé que ma mère avait accepté toutes ses requêtes, avant de devenir injoignable.

Je me suis dis à cet instant, que peut-être ça signifiait qu'elle tenait un minimum à moi.

En pleine contemplation du paysage, je me rends compte qu'aujourd'hui également, le ciel commence à se couvrir. Les épais nuages sombres ne renforcent en rien la gaieté de mon humeur, et j'observe, maussade, les reflets froids du ciel contre les carrosseries de voitures stationnant sur le parking de l'hôpital. Lorsqu'il fait ce temps, j'ai toujours une impression de début d'apocalypse, comme si le ciel menaçait d'une minute à l'autre d'exploser rage et fougue contre nous, pauvres mortels.  
Mais aussi, quelque part en moi, j'ai souvent cette envie de passer du temps au chaud, avec mes amis. De discuter de tout et de rien tranquillement, en attendant que le Soleil revienne. D'ailleurs, j'attends de la compagnie. Renji m'a dit hier qu'il viendrait me rendre visite.

Apparemment il souhaite converser un peu avec moi, sans Genichirou. Comme toujours lorsqu'il s'agit de Renji, je n'ai aucun indice sur les sujets qu'il veut aborder, mais je ne doute pas de ses bonnes intentions.

Depuis que nous sommes amis, il a toujours été très doux. Un peu mal à l'aise en société parfois, mais certainement gentil et bienveillant. C'est une personne fiable, et de confiance. De mon point de vu, il regroupe toutes les qualités d'un bon ami, et c'est également pour cette raison que j'ai tendance à suivre ses idées sans vraiment les réfléchir.

Je suis heureux de l'avoir près de moi. Entre la fougue de Genichirou et mon orgueil, nous avons besoin d'une personne comme Renji ; raisonnable, qui sait convaincre sans aucune once d'agressivité.

Il est plein de bons sentiments, et c'est certainement ce que je préfère à son sujet.

C'est pourquoi, lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvre délicatement, j'offre un sourire sincère aux paupières étirées. Renji m'offre un petit sourire en retour, avant de s'asseoir à côté du lit mécanisé, calmement.

Son uniforme me prouve qu'il revient de la pratique, et comme à l'accoutumé, il porte sa veste de survêtement fermée, sa fermeture éclaire remontée jusqu'en haut de son col droit.

J'ai toujours été intrigué par sa façon de se camoufler avec ses vêtements. En effet, Renji est le genre de garçon à se vêtir de pièces larges, longues, et possède une fâcheuse manie de cumuler les couches de vêtements. J'aime à croire que c'est à cause de sa pudeur, mais peut-être que je me trompe.

\- Bonjour Seiichi, Dit-il de sa voix douce, Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ?

\- Mieux qu'hier, je suppose. Eludais-je.

Il hoche la tête, comme s'il comprenait davantage de mots. Nous débutons par la suite une conversation mondaine, peu pertinente. Il me parle du temps et des cours, et moi de ce que je lis en ce moment dans les magazines de sports que m'apporte Genichirou. Nous faisons tourner les aiguilles de l'horloge dans un tour complet, avant que finalement, la discussion évolue ;

\- Tu sais, j'aimerais qu'on parle un peu de ta situation familiale. Avoue Renji, J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il en est actuellement, et ce que tu comptes faire à présent.

Encore une fois, il a le don pour toucher les cordes sensibles. Je détourne le regard quelques secondes, réfléchissant à une façon d'expliquer mon ressenti sur les derniers jours. Je commence alors par expliquer les révélations de mon père. Renji m'écoute avec grande attention, imperturbable. J'aperçois dans ses iris beaucoup d'encouragement et de compréhension, ce qui me pousse à me livrer davantage. FInalement, la discussion évolue, et j'intime ;

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je devrais faire… Je suis un peu perdu.

Yanagi demeure muet un long moment. Je comprends qu'il songe réellement à ma phrase, dans le but de m'aider du mieux qu'il peut.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence, il finit néanmoins par amorcer un geste. Dans un mouvement composé, il apporte sa main contre mon bras, son toucher aussi léger qu'une feuille.

\- Peut-être que tu devrais procéder par étapes. Essaie d'abord de te remettre sur pieds, puis lorsque tu seras de nouveau en pleine forme, tente d'avoir une discussion avec ta mère. Ne te précipite pas, cherche d'abord à résoudre les problèmes de l'immédiat.

Je laisse apparaître un sourire plus franc. Encore une fois, Renji sait trouver les mots qu'il faut. Je suppose qu'il a raison, je devrais d'abord me concentrer sur le présent ; et en ce moment, le plus important, c'est mon opération. Il faut que je m'endurcisse et fasse abstraction de mes problèmes de famille, pour pouvoir mettre toute ma détermination dans mon rétablissement.

Je sais qu'au départ, je vais avoir du mal à oublier les mots de mon père, ni les dernières réactions de ma mère, mais la proposition de Renji est pertinente. Il est toujours incroyable, car en quelques mots, il parvient systématiquement à trouver des solutions à tous nos problèmes.  
Quelque part, je me sens un peu coupable… Depuis plusieurs mois j'ai l'impression d'avoir laissé mes amis de côté. Je ne me suis pas aperçu des sentiments de Niou à mon égard, je n'ai plus entraîné Akaya personnellement (une habitude que nous avions), et évidemment, j'ai laissé tomber Renji. Je me sens honteux, et j'aimerais désormais remédier à cette erreur que j'ai commis.

Alors, posant ma paume par-dessus celle de Renji, je questionne d'une voix avenante ;

\- Merci Renji, je pense que je vais suivre tes conseils… Et sinon, toi comment ça va ? J'aimerais bien que tu me racontes comment toi et Akaya vous vous êtes rapprochés l'un de l'autre.

Je le vois papillonner des yeux légèrement, un fait rare. Les probabilités que je m'intéresse soudainement à sa vie ne devait pas être hautes. Néanmoins, il se remet rapidement de sa surprise, souriant avec davantage de chaleur, alors qu'il entame une explication, de sa voix douce ;

\- Eh bien… Au départ je l'aidais simplement à faire ses devoirs… Puis j'ai commencé à l'entraîner personnellement durant les pratiques… Finalement, jour après jour, les probabilités évoluaient à son propos, et après plusieurs mois je me suis rendu compte que cela ne comptait plus pour moi, les pourcentages. Quand il s'agit d'Akaya, c'est autre chose.

Mon sourire glisse et s'agrandit. Cette sensibilité est touchante, et en même temps assez surprenante. De la part de Renji, s'exprimer avec aussi peu de précision est extrêmement rare, et j'apprécie ce changement.

\- Tu as raison… Encourageais-je, Avec Genichirou c'est pareil, c'est autre chose.

La mine pourtant agréable de Renji se transforme tout à coup en un visage sérieux, son sourire se fanant tandis que ses iris châtaignes plonge dans mon regard avec beaucoup d'impassibilité.

\- D'ailleurs, en parlant de Genichirou… Commence t-il, Est-il revenu depuis son altercation avec ton père ?

Je retiens une grimace, détournant le regard. Sans le personnel hospitalier, ils en seraient certainement venus aux mains, la dernière fois.

Même dans la situation dans laquelle j'étais à ce moment-là, j'avais compris que quelque chose clochait à propos de Genichirou. Il semblait à fleur de peau ; plus irrité, plus affolé qu'à l'accoutumé. Beaucoup trop fatigué par ma perfusion, par les émotions fortes que j'avais vécu, je n'ai pas vraiment cherché à l'apaiser… Et finalement, le pire scénario arriva. Mon père et lui commencèrent une dispute au beau milieu de la chambre.

C'était la première fois que j'entendais mon père crier. D'habitude, il est le genre d'homme à imposer autorité et rigueur d'un simple regard. Toutefois, ce jour-là, j'ai eu l'impression de découvrir une partie de mon père que je ne connaissais pas, et que je pense, ne voulais pas connaître.

Il était absolument ridicule. Il criait, ses traits se déformaient, et devant moi soudain, je n'avais plus l'impression d'observer le symbole de réussite et de fermeté qu'il a toujours été dans mon esprit, mais plutôt une sorte de bête, monstrueuse, beuglant et crachant son venin sans aucune maîtrise d'elle-même.

Je n'avais pas envie de voir ça. Alors, aidé par les gouttes de ma perfusion, j'ai fermé les yeux, et j'ai fini par m'endormir. Mais avant que mes paupières se collent l'une contre l'autre, j'ai aperçu un infirmer pénétrer dans la salle, alerté par les cris. C'est certainement lui qui a séparé Genichirou et mon père, puisque lorsque je me suis réveillé, plusieurs heures plus tard, le Docteur Tenma ne m'a signalé aucun débordement, seulement le fait qu'ils étaient partis de l'hôpital chacun de leur côté.

Depuis, Genichirou n'est pas encore revenu me rendre visite. Néanmoins, maintenant que Renji évoque le sujet, j'ai l'impression que je devrais m'en soucier.

Alors, en fixant de nouveau mon regard dans le sien, je fronce les sourcils, questionnant ;

\- Non, il n'est pas revenu… Pourquoi, quelque chose de grave est arrivé ?

Il retire sa main, la posant contre son genoux tout en abordant une mine grave. Aussitôt, une angoisse me tord le ventre, appréhendant grandement l'annonce que s'apprête à me faire Renji. Aussi je fixe ses iris, sa silhouette, afin de me rassurer grâce à un quelconque langage corporel, mais il reste stoïque et immobile. Déglutissant, je l'écoute déclarer ;

\- Genichirou est à cran depuis plusieurs jours. Il en fait beaucoup trop, il a giflé injustement plusieurs de nos joueurs, et il s'entraîne férocement… Je dirais 65% de plus qu'à l'ordinaire. (Prenant une pause, il extirpe de son sac de tennis des poids, qu'il pose sur ses genoux avec difficulté) Je l'ai vu porter ce type de poids aux poignets et aux chevilles ; ils pèsent presque quatre kilogrammes chacun.

Fronçant davantage les sourcils, je scrute les bandes de cuir rembourrées par de lourdes barres métalliques. Je connais Genichirou impulsif, et parfois un peu abusif, mais jamais à ce point. Je comprends donc l'inquiétude de Renji, une inquiétude que je partage désormais, mes dents se serrant à l'intérieur de ma bouche.

\- … Alors du coup, j'ai dressé plusieurs probabilités, Reprend Renji, J'ai l'impression que Genichirou agit ainsi car il est stressé par la finale qui approche, ton intervention chirurgicale, mais également par un tas de détails, comme sa dispute avec ton père, son inquiétude vis-à-vis de ta vie familiale ou encore ta santé, sans oublier le fait qu'il a beaucoup de mal à dormir depuis que tu es hospitalisé-

\- Quoi ? Coupais-je aussitôt, Il a du mal à dormir…? Qu'est-ce que tu sais d'autres à son propos ?

Pourquoi ne m'en a-t-il pas parlé… ? Je pensais connaître Genichirou par coeur, j'étais persuadé de tout apercevoir par-delà son regard… Notre relation, depuis toujours, est basée sur la confiance et la compréhension mutuelle, et ce même avant que nous formions un couple…

...Alors pourquoi ai-je l'impression de découvrir un nouveau garçon, lorsque Renji me parle de lui ?

\- Eh bien… Répond t-il après une certaine hésitation, J'ai découvert qu'il faisait beaucoup de cauchemars… Ses notes ont sensiblement chutées, et je dois avouer que depuis que tu es ici, il est de plus en plus impartial à l'entraînement. Les premières années le craignent désormais.

Je demeure muet, complètement ahuri par de telles révélations. Ici, je le voyais inquiet à mon sujet, toutefois, jamais je n'aurais imaginé que son inquiétude puisse avoir autant de répercussions sur sa vie quotidienne…

Actuellement, c'est un mélange d'émotions qui me traversent. Je me sens triste d'apprendre la réalité de la vie de Genichirou, mais simultanément, il y a une colère, et une profonde déception qui m'envahissent.

J'aurais aimé qu'il m'en parle. Même si je suis malade, mourant, tremblant… Peu importe, je n'ai pas envie que le mensonge soit l'une des bases de notre relation. S'il va mal, je veux pouvoir le soutenir autant qu'il me soutient au quotidien depuis plusieurs mois.

\- C'est donc pour ça qu'après la dispute qu'il a eu avec mon père, il n'est plus revenu me rendre visite… Soufflais-je plus pour moi-même que pour entretenir la conversation.  
\- Oh tu sais si je t'en parle c'est parce qu'il-

Tout à coup, la porte de la chambre s'ouvre entièrement, révélant la stature virile de Sanada, qui tient son sac de tennis d'une poigne de fer.

\- … Devrait pas tarder… Termine Renji tout en faisant volte-face, Eh bien, je suppose que je vais vous laisser… À bientôt Seiichi.

Je me contente d'un hochement de tête, mes yeux scrutant Genichirou avec la même intensité qu'une sonde. Pendant que Renji quitte la pièce, refermant la porte derrière lui, mes yeux ne quittent pas le visage de Sanada, qui prend très rapidement la place de Yanagi, laissant tomber son sac de tennis au sol, avec la même hâte.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Questionne t-il en soutenant enfin mon regard.

J'ai aucune idée de la mine que j'aborde actuellement. Le mélange de sentiments semble me rendre assez anxieux, et je ressens mon coeur cogner de plus en plus douloureusement dans ma poitrine, une mauvaise appréhension sabotant mon rythme cardiaque.

\- Renji m'a dit certaines choses à ton propos. J'aimerais qu'on en discute.

J'aperçois son dos se tendre l'espace de quelques secondes, avant d'aborder une posture droite, les traits de son visage aussi sérieux que la mort.  
Je tente une bataille de regard. Avant d'être hospitalisé, je jouais souvent avec l'autorité naturelle que je possède ; afin d'assurer mes fonctions de capitaine évidemment, mais également lorsque j'avais besoin d'informations. C'est pourquoi, en me remémorant l'état d'impartialité dans lequel je me glissais auparavant, j'inspire profondément, puis ferme mon visage.

Genichirou soutient mon regard de fer. Comme moi, il se braque, et j'ai beau détailler la moindre lueur de ses iris d'ambre, je n'arrive à déceler aucune émotion.

C'est un combat orgueilleux, et je comprends qu'il est inutile si nous souhaitons faire avancer la conversation.  
Alors, finalement, j'explique d'une voix calme ;

\- Il m'a dit que tu avais un comportement particulier ces derniers temps. Que tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal durant la pratique, et que depuis mon hospitalisation, tu n'étais pas au top de ta forme.

Il demeure silencieux, ses yeux abandonnant peu à peu leur fermeté. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne comprend pas ce qui me dérange, qu'aucune phrase de réponse ne semble lui venir en tête. Sa main vient se glisser jusqu'à sa nuque, la frottant dans un signe distinctif de perplexité.

\- Seiichi… ? M'encourage t-il à continuer, perdu.

C'est idiot, mais je commence à me sentir énervé. Au plus profond de moi, je sais pertinemment que ce n'est pas le comportement à avoir, que c'est même une réaction assez puérile… Toutefois je ne peux empêcher le venin de la colère s'infiltrer le long de mes veines, pervers.  
Et ce qui l'anime, c'est l'incrédulité de Genichirou, car elle me donne l'impression qu'il n'a pas même songé à me parler de ses problèmes, qu'il n'a pas songé _à l'éventualité_ de trouver du réconfort auprès de moi.

Je me sens trahis. Malgré mon orgueil, je lui ai montré les parties les plus misérables de moi-même ; mes faiblesses les plus pitoyables, toute ma laideur.  
J'espérais donc qu'il me fasse confiance également, et qu'il me parle de ses troubles plutôt qu'il me les cache.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Questionnais-je d'une voix plus froide que je le souhaitais, Je pensais que tu avais arrêté de cauchemarder, que tu parvenais à gérer la pratique et ta vie scolaire. (Je prends une profonde inspiration, dans une tentative de calmer la fougue dans ma voix ;) Tu m'as même apporté tes leçons, et tu me disais toujours que tout allais bien durant les entraînements… Je pensais que ça allait… Je…

Ma main vient trouver mon avant bras dans un geste nerveux… Puis je sursaute légèrement lorsque mes doigts touchent le pansement collant ma perfusion dans ma veine. Aussitôt, je retrouve mon calme, ce retour à la réalité me permettant de faire le tri dans mes mots. Alors, essayant rapidement de remettre en ordre mes idées, je lève doucement la main en l'air, comme pour lui faire comprendre que je n'ai pas fini de parler. Je le vois se figer de nouveau sur sa chaise, comme un enfant prêt à recevoir la dispute de ses parents, et le mouvement adouci tout à coup ma pensée.

Genichirou est vraiment… Maladroit. J'aimerais conserver la fermeté que j'avais il y a quelques secondes, mais c'est impossible, je le trouve vraiment attendrissant avec sa mine de chiot apeuré.

Lentement, je soupire… Il faut toutefois que je lui explique mon comportement.

\- … J'aurais aimé que tu m'en parles. Repris-je, Nous sommes censés nous faire confiance Genichirou, et que j'apprenne par Renji que tu agissais étrangement, ça m'a blessé ; même si je suis malade, je peux toujours t'épauler. Je ne veux pas que tu me caches des choses, et par dessus tout que tu me caches que tu te sens mal.

S'il était véritablement un chiot, j'aurais certainement vu ses oreilles s'affaisser contre sa tête.

Au lieu de ça, il frotte de nouveau sa main contre sa nuque, une légère grimace déformant la commissure de ses lèvres. L'ambre de ses yeux est traversé d'une lueur vulnérable, en complète contradiction avec l'aura impénétrable qu'il possédait il y a peu de temps. Toutefois, il ne détourne pas les yeux des miens, dans un reste de fierté.

\- Seiichi, euh… Commence t-il avec une certaine hésitation, Je vais faire de mon mieux pour régler tout ça, je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec… Ma faiblesse d'esprit.

\- Toi et ta faiblesse d'esprit, Soupirais-je, Il faut que tu fasses la différence entre s'endurcir et faire confiance aux autres. Ce n'est pas toi qui m'a dit qu'entre amis on pouvait tout se révéler ? Est-ce parce que je suis devenu plus qu'un simple ami que tu ne parviens plus à te livrer à moi ?

Il grimace. Pendant un instant, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne souhaite pas répondre, lorsque tout à coup il se lève de sa chaise, abaissant la barrière de sécurité du lit mécanisé dans un geste expert, avant de prendre place contre le matelas, sa hanche frôlant la mienne.

\- Je suis désolé, j'étais faible, mais maintenant ça va aller. L'équipe va remporter la finale, et tout ira bien… (Il déglutit, puis reprend d'un ton moins ferme ;) Et toi, est-ce que tu te sens prêt pour l'opération…?  
\- … Je rêve où tu essaies de changer de sujet ?

Il saisit aussitôt ma main, son visage se rapprochant du mien alors qu'il tente de me convaincre rapidement ;

\- Non, pas du tout ! Je te promets de te prévenir si je suis… Faible. Mais pour l'instant le plus important c'est ton opération… Alors, est-ce que tu te sens prêt ?

Je soupire. Je suppose qu'il a compris la leçon… Je ne devrais pas m'énerver davantage, après tout, le Docteur Tenma m'a dit de ne pas multiplier les émotions fortes, et si je me souviens des mots de Renji, il est plus sage de penser dans l'immédiat.

Ce qui revient à donner raison à Genichirou ; penser à mon intervention.

\- Oui, je suppose. Mais d'après le Docteur, nous ne devons pas reporter une nouvelle fois l'intervention, sinon… (Je prends une discrète inspiration, puis ;) Sinon mon corps ne pourra plus le supporter.

Un silence pesant s'installe dans la pièce.

C'est une vérité que je ne dois pas ignorer. Plus d'émotions fortes, plus de nouvelles choquantes. Le Docteur Tenma a été catégorique à ce sujet, et pourtant je me suis laissé allé à la colère il y a pas même dix minutes…

Je devrais me ressaisir. Finalement je crois que c'est moi, qui possède un "faible esprit".

Soudain, je sens un main glisser contre ma joue, et j'observe Genichirou coiffer les mèches ternes de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille, dans un geste délicat.

\- Tout va bien se passer. Assura t-il, Et promis, je ne serais plus faible.

J'accepte son baiser. Je ressens comme des mots d'excuse contre mes lèvres, et je presse plus franchement ma bouche contre la sienne.

Je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer. Je fais confiance à Genichirou ; il va calmer ses angoisses, et se comporter de nouveau comme à l'accoutumé.

J'en suis sûr.

OoO

Fais chier… Je me suis encore laissé emporté.

\- Genichirou, ça suffit. Ordonne Renji d'une voix sifflante, Il faut contrôler ta colère.

Je garde le silence. Ma main siffle de douleur, un souffle chaud en constante diffusion, qui me prouve la puissance de la gifle que je viens d'asséner.

\- Genichirou, j'aimerais que tu me répondes. Reprend Renji avec plus d'insistance.

Complètement amorphe, je fais volte-face. Mes yeux rencontrent ceux de Yanagi, avant que je ne dépasse rapidement sa silhouette.

\- Retournons à la pratique. Répondis-je simplement.

Néanmoins Renji n'obéit pas. D'une voix glaciale, que je n'ai jamais entendu par delà ses lèvres, il déclare avec assurance ;

\- Genichirou. Tant que tu ne changes pas ton comportement, je refuse de participer à la pratique, ni à la finale.

Lorsque je me retourne afin de le retenir, il est déjà de dos, et je comprends alors dans une réalisation terrible, que Seiichi avait raison.

J'aurais dû lui parler de ma peur effroyable de le perdre… Car maintenant, noyé dans mon angoisse, je suis en train de tout foirer.

Tout ce que je lui ai promis de réussir.

… Comment suis-je censé calmer ma rage dans ce cas ? 

* * *

**Voilà, fin du chapitre. La finale approche à grands pas (encore je dirais, 3 chapitres ...?). Après la finale, il y aura encore deux chapitres sur chaque intrigue (sûrement), puis je pense, la fin de cette loooongue et laborieuse histoire. Désolé pour les intrigues bancales, mais malheureusement j'ai besoin de tout clore correctement de façon à ce qu'il n'y ait pas de zone d'ombre. J'espère que ça ne vous ennuie pas...**

 **Enfin bref, merci de continuer la lecture de cette histoire. N'hésitez pas à la commenter et à la partager si elle vous plaît.  
Prenez soin de vous, on se retrouve normalement la semaine prochaine.**

 **Je vous embrasse.**


	37. Chapitre 37 : Effroi

**Bonjour tout le monde je suis de retour avec le chapitre 37. Désolé du retard, avec mon anniversaire, j'étais pas mal occupée.**  
 **Je m'excuse également si jamais la mise en page foire, j'ai un souci avec le site et il a fallut que je ruse pour pouvoir publier.**

 **Ce chapitre est vraiment très important, et c'est le dernier de l'intrigue Perfect Pair avant la finale contre Rikkaidai. On se retrouve plus bas.**

* * *

\- Tu vas quoi ?

J'enfonce le tablier prêté par Kawamura dans mon sac d'école, retenant une grimace irritée. Ce soir je commence à travailler pour son père, et fatalement, il a fallut que j'annonce la nouvelle à Yumiko… Qui, au vu de sa mine outrée, semble en complet désaccord avec ma décision.

\- Je vais aider le père d'un ami à tenir leur restaurant de sushis. Grâce à ça, je vais pouvoir gagner un peu d'argent.

Elle papillonne des yeux, encore sonnée par la nouvelle. J'ai un peu du mal à prédire ses pensées depuis qu'elle a découvert ma relation avec Tezuka. Avant, j'aurais pu parier sur ses mots, ses goûts, son esprit… Dorénavant je ne comprends même plus ses gestes. C'est pourquoi je n'ai aucun moyen de comprendre l'avis qu'elle porte au sujet de la proposition de Kawamura. Pour être honnête, j'ai l'impression de vivre avec une personne complètement différente.

Rabattant mon sac par-dessus mon épaule, je la contourne rapidement afin d'aller enfiler mes chaussures à l'entrée de la maison. Sans surprise, j'entends déjà ses pas dans le couloir, et tandis que je noue mes lacets, elle déclare ;

\- Pourquoi t'as besoin d'argent au juste ? T'essaie de prouver quoi à ton âge ? Que tu peux partir d'ici et vivre seul ? C'est une provocation, c'est ça ?

Complètement hermétique à ses accusations, je me redresse calmement tout en tirant soigneusement sur mes vêtements. Dans le but de l'ignorer, je m'apprête à quitter la maison, toutefois, sa main vient soudainement saisir mon bras afin de stopper mon mouvement.  
Las de ses scènes de ménage répétées, je finis par faire volte-face, avant de planter mes yeux dans son regard couvert de reproches.

\- Non. Répondis-je simplement, Tu peux me lâcher maintenant ? Je dois aller à l'école.

Elle me scrute durant quelques secondes, me sondant du regard… Puis finit par me lâcher. Ne perdant pas une minute de plus, je tourne les talons et m'enfonce en dehors de la maison.

Ignorant la fraîcheur matinale, je me presse de traverser la rue pour rejoindre la cohue du centre-ville, sa foule piétonne, sa cacophonie, mais également ses grandes routes.  
Presque aussitôt, la voiture des Kawamura progresse sur la voie principale, une habitude qui s'est créée depuis la proposition de Taka-San ; À défaut de marcher en compagnie de Tezuka jusqu'au portail de l'école, c'est maintenant dans leur voiture que j'y parviens.  
Lorsque la carrosserie métallique vient se refléter sur l'écran de verre de ma montre, je tourne la tête, et accepte poliment la main que le fils Kawamura me tend afin de monter sur la remorque.

Comme à chaque fois, il déplace les sacs de riz dans le but de me créer un espace où m'asseoir, puis s'installe à mes côtés. Nous échangeons quelques mots, calmement, tandis que le soleil commence doucement à courir sur les parois des toits et des fenêtres de la ville, et, encore un peu embrumé par le sommeil, je laisse soudain tomber ma garde, Taka-San s'asseyant plus près de ma jambe.

\- Est-ce que tu es prêt pour ce soir ? Questionne t-il.  
\- Pour être franc je ne sais pas trop… Mais je vais faire de mon mieux. Répondis-je rapidement.

Ses grands yeux de chiot me fixent intensément, d'une façon assez intrusive. Je me rends soudain compte de la proximité entre nos deux silhouette, et je détourne avec composition la tête, dans l'espoir de calmer la gêne qui commence à croître dans ma poitrine.

Kawamura est différent de Tezuka. Sa voix est plus douce, sa coupe de cheveux moins ébouriffée, et ses yeux beaucoup plus amicaux. Toutefois, lorsqu'il est proche de moi, je remarque la virilité se cachant sous ses airs de gentil garçon ; il possède de larges épaules, une musculature en constante évolution, et son visage est marqué, saillant.  
Quand je le regarde en lui portant de l'attention, je découvre alors qu'il a sûrement la capacité de gagner en charisme, de se créer une aura impassible, comme Tezuka.

Mais Kawamura est beaucoup trop gentil pour se construire de la sorte.

\- Tu sais, Reprend t-il, Si tu n'y arrives pas tu pourras me demander de l'aide, je serais toujours dans le coin.  
\- Merci Taka-San. Souris-je avec politesse.

Ses cils papillonnent un instant, comme s'il avait aperçu quelque chose sur mon visage qui l'avait troublé. Une nouvelle fois, je détourne les yeux. Je n'aime pas vraiment sa façon d'agir en ma présence… Elle n'est pas incorrecte, mais elle me rend mal à l'aise. J'ai l'impression que ses yeux fouillent à l'intérieur de mon être, qu'il tente toujours de se rapprocher le plus possible de mon corps. D'une certaine façon… Je me sens oppressé. Pourtant je ne peux pas rejeter Kawamura, il n'a rien fait de mal. Je n'ai pas envie de passer pour un méchant garçon, alors qu'il m'a offert de travailler avec son père afin de pouvoir rendre visite à Tezuka.

Tout à coup la voiture freine précipitamment, et je me retrouve basculé sur le côté de plein fouet. Certains sacs -les plus légers, roulent dans la même direction que la mienne, et, encore un peu sonné par le choc et la soudaineté de l'action, je ne remarque pas la position actuelle de mon corps.

\- Tout va bien les jeunes ?! S'exclame le père de Kawamura en ouvrant la fenêtre côté conducteur, Désolé un chat s'est jeté sur la route, j'ai été surpris.  
\- Oui tout va bien Papa, tu peux continuer ! Assure Taka-San, tandis que la voiture reprend sa route.

Me massant légèrement le crâne, je tente de comprendre où le choc m'a envoyé valser. Je sens des mains autour de ma taille, épaisses, et très rapidement je reprends mes esprits.  
Je suis me suis écroulé contre Kawamura, qui me tient fermement dans ses bras. Ma joue est écrasée entre son pectoraux et son épaule, et je sens l'odeur de menthe se dégageant de sa peau.  
Avant même que je puisse me mouvoir par moi-même, il prend l'initiative de me redresser. Ses mains me poussent jusqu'à ce que je retrouve ma position initiale, et soudain, avant de me lâcher complètement, ses doigts épais et calleux viennent coiffer rapidement les mèches de mes cheveux.

Ce n'est pas agréable. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il me touche davantage.

Lorsqu'enfin ses mains s'éloignent de mon visage, il me sourit gentiment puis questionne avec intérêt ;

\- Tout va bien ? Pas trop secoué ?  
\- Non, ça va. Assurais-je rapidement.

Je me laisse glisser le plus loin possible de lui, mon dos rencontrant les rebords de la remorque. Ses yeux suivent mon mouvement, et je distingue une lueur peinée au creux de ses iris. Néanmoins, je ne peux rien y faire ; je me suis vraiment senti perturbé dans mon espace personnel. Pourtant avec Eiji, ce problème n'existe pas, ni avec les filles d'ailleurs. Il m'est souvent arrivé d'avoir un contact physique avec des étudiantes, ou d'expérimenter les nombreuses démonstrations d'affection de Kikumaru, cependant, je n'ai jamais ressenti ce sentiment désagréable… semblable… à une agression ?

Effectivement, c'est bien le cas ; j'ai eu l'impression de me faire agresser dans mon intimité.

Pourquoi ai-je réagi aussi excessivement …? Taka-San est mon ami… Je culpabilise un peu de l'avoir peiné.

Toutefois je n'ai pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage, la voiture s'arrêtant devant le portail du collège. Aussi, nous descendons de la remorque, et après avoir remercié le père de Taka-San, nous nous enfonçons dans l'enceinte de l'école.

Sur le chemin jusqu'au club de tennis, Kawamura demeure silencieux, comme plongé dans ses pensées. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je devrais lui dire ou faire afin de l'apaiser, alors je reste également muet, marchant à ses côtés tout en regardant droit devant moi.

C'est dans ces moments-là, que Tezuka me manque le plus.

OoO

Eiji plisse ses yeux de chat d'un air faussement accusateur, son visage se rapprochant du mien dans le but (certainement) de m'intimider. Néanmoins, impassible, je continue de mâcher calmement ma nourriture, mes yeux figés dans les siens.

\- T'es pas drôle Fujiko ! S'indigne t-il tout en reprenant une position correcte.

Oishi assis en face de moi, laisse aller un petit rire, avant d'offrir un peu de son repas à Eiji.

\- J'ai gagné mon pari, tu dois manger ma part de légumes.

Bougon, notre gymnaste accepte néanmoins les aliments, gonflant ses joues.

Aujourd'hui je mange en compagnie des deux joueurs de double. Normalement, j'accepte plutôt la compagnie d'Inui et Kawamura, mais à cause de ma petite mésaventure de ce matin, j'ai préféré accepter la proposition qu'Eiji m'a faite en cours ; celle de manger avec lui et Oishi.  
D'ailleurs la relation que j'entretiens avec ce dernier s'est totalement apaisée. La présence de Kikumaru semble y être pour beaucoup, et c'est maintenant sans appréhension que je m'adresse à notre vice-capitaine. Je suppose qu'il devait simplement être jaloux de ma proximité avec Tezuka, qu'il devait se trouver en pleine incompréhension… Alors, malgré ses élans de brutalité à mon égard, j'ai décidé qu'il fallait mieux faire table rase du passé, afin que l'on se pardonne mutuellement.

\- À toi Fujiko, action ou vérité ? Questionne soudain Eiji.

Je déglutis, observant mon ami tout en réfléchissant. Nous jouons tous les trois depuis plusieurs minutes. Il vient de perdre à l'action qu'Oishi lui a demandé de faire et qui m'était secrète.  
Me sentant légèrement flemmard, je déclare après quelques secondes ;

\- Vérité.

Le vice-capitaine semble soudain intéressé par la tournure du jeu, ses mouvement ralentissant discrètement tandis qu'il me sonde du regard. Il y a-t-il quelque chose qu'il voudrait absolument savoir à mon sujet ?  
Eiji, se grattant la nuque tout en s'interrogeant, laisse couler plusieurs secondes, puis questionne d'une voix faussement accusatrice ;

\- J'ai vu que tu étais pas mal proche de Taka-San en ce moment… Dis, t'es pas en train d'essayer de tromper Tezuka hein ?  
\- Pas du tout ! Répondis-je un peu trop rapidement.  
\- Oh… T'as l'air suspect Fujiko-Chan ! Reprend mon ami en appuyant sur ma joue afin de m'agacer davantage.

Oishi jusque là silencieux, nous lance un regard indéchiffrable, avant de laisser son sourire étirer la commissure de ses lèvres.

\- Inui et Taka-San sont assis là-bas, peut-être devrions-nous les faire intervenir dans notre jeu ?  
\- Euh je ne pense pas que-

\- Mais oui c'est une super idée ! Me coupe Eiji, Je vais les chercher !

Sans nous écouter une seconde de plus, il passe ses jambes par-dessus le banc du réfectoire, et file entre les tables afin d'interpeller les deux titulaires. Tandis qu'il commence une discussion, mes yeux se défilent afin de se poser sur le regard d'Oishi. Son visage est aussi semblable qu'à l'accoutumée, mais j'ai une mauvaise impression… Comme s'il préparait un sale coup.

\- Les voilà ! Reprend tout à coup Eiji, tout en s'asseyant.  
\- Inui, M'empressais-je d'intervenir, Il y a de la place à côté de moi.

Le maître des données s'exécute sans un mot, et alors que Kawamura s'installe près d'Oishi, j'aperçois les yeux de ce dernier me scruter avec, une nouvelle fois, une mine indéchiffrable.

\- Nous jouions à action ou vérité. Déclare-t-il, Vu que Fuji vient de faire son tour, c'est à toi Inui.

Il réhausse aussitôt ses lunettes, camouflant le début d'un sourire carnassier. Dans un geste rapide, je l'aperçois jeter son bras dans son sac d'école, et y extirper un épais carnet de notes.  
Je crois que c'est le jeu parfait pour nourrir sa soif de données.

\- Taka-San, Dit-il en faisant défiler ses pages, Jusqu'à combien de kilogrammes peux-tu soulever ?

\- Il n'a même pas pris la peine de demander action ou vérité… Me chuchote Eiji à l'oreille.

Kawamura papillonne des yeux un instant, pris de court par la soudaine question. Sa main vient gratter l'arrière de sa tête dans un acte de réflexion, avant que ses iris finissent par se figer sur moi.

\- Combien pèses-tu ?  
\- Euh… Cinquante trois kilos… Répondis-je d'un air hébété.  
\- Et toi Eiji ?  
\- Un de moins que Fuji ! S'exclame t-il en me tirant la langue.

Kawamura lève les yeux au ciel, faisant mine de compter sur ses doigts. Inui l'observe avec avidité, la perspective d'apprendre une nouvelle donnée le stimulant énormément. Heureusement pour son impatience, Taka-San baisse rapidement le regard, avant de déclarer ;

\- Je dirais l'équivalent du poids de Fuji et D'Eiji réuni.  
\- Ce sont de bonnes données… Marmonne aussitôt Inui, qui se met à gratter rapidement son crayon à papier contre son cahier.  
\- Wahou ! S'exclame Kikumaru, Tu veux dire que tu peux soulever jusqu'à cent kilos ?!

Kawamura hoche la tête affirmativement, gêné. Hormis les instants où il tient une raquette de tennis, il n'est pas le genre de garçon à vanter ses prouesses. Il semble d'ailleurs rougir légèrement sous les louanges d'Eiji, et alors que je m'apprête à lui dire de jouer son tour, Oishi me devance soudain ;

\- Tu penses que tu pourrais porter Fuji d'un bras et Eiji de l'autre ?

Inui redresse aussitôt la tête de son cahier, fortement intéressé par la proposition. À ma droite, Eiji paraît également euphorique, et je ressens une certaine appréhension tordre mon estomac.  
Je n'ai pas envie que Kawamura me soulève… Je n'ai pas envie de sentir une nouvelle fois son bras autour de ma taille.

\- Euh… Commençais-je alors, Je ne pense pas vraiment que ce soit une bonne-  
\- Oh si allez Fujiko-Chan ! Me coupe Eiji en me secouant légèrement, Je suis sûr que ça serait super amusant !  
\- Je dois avouer que je suis également intéressé par ce type de données. Soutient Inui.

Poussé par ses trois amis, Kawamura finit par obéir, se levant du banc avant de contourner la table.  
Lorsqu'il arrive derrière moi et Eiji, ce dernier se lève immédiatement, beaucoup trop excité par l'idée de son partenaire de double. Je mets un peu plus de temps à le rejoindre, appréhendant sincèrement la tournure des évènements à venir.

Placés de part et d'autre de Kawamura, Eiji et moi nous nous lançons un regard. J'espère sincèrement qu'il n'aperçoit pas mes mauvais sentiments, mais avant même que je puisse y réfléchir davantage, un bras puissant vient entourer ma taille, me pressant contre des côtes saillantes, avant que dans une forte impulsion, mon corps s'élance dans les airs.  
Je retiens un hoquet de surprise tandis que je louche sur mes pieds, se décrochant rapidement du sol. Près de moi, j'entends Eiji s'exclamer d'euphorie, et Oishi applaudir l'exploit. Je devrais peut-être réagir de la même façon, mais le contact de la peau de Taka-San, son odeur, et l'impression désagréable de ne pas pouvoir m'échapper de sa prise, me font soudain ressentir une profonde peur.

Je ne comprends pas… C'est Taka-San, mon ami… Je ne devrais pas me sentir aussi apeuré, je ne devrais pas avoir envie de le cogner pour me défaire de son emprise…

Et pourtant, mon estomac se contracte violemment avec panique. Mes yeux voyagent rapidement de la prise de Kawamura jusqu'à mes pieds flottant dans les airs, et je ne peux retenir les battements effrayés de mon coeur. Tezuka… J'aimerais tant pouvoir me réfugier dans ses bras… Plus les secondes défilent, et plus la sensation désagréable de la poigne de Taka-San a de l'effet sur mon corps.

\- Est-ce que tu peux les soulever plus haut ? Intervient Inui en observant son carnet.  
\- Euh… Oui, je suppose… Répond Kawamura avec hésitation.

Je sens son bras se contracter un instant avant de glisser jusqu'à mes hanches, les enserrant avec puissance pour les soulever davantage en hauteur. À la limite d'un état nauséeu, je sens tout à coup le bout de mes doigts trembloter, tandis que mes yeux se fixent sur le sol, beaucoup trop éloigné de mes pieds.  
C'en est trop. J'ai fais tout ce que j'ai pu, mais je n'arrive plus à le supporter. Je n'ai pas envie d'être la poupée que Kawamura balade dans les airs, je ne supporte pas le contact de sa peau sur la mienne, ni son odeur, ni même sa façon de me faire sentir vulnérable.

\- Bon ça suffit, lâche moi maintenant. Déclarais-je tout à coup.

Le silence se propage aussitôt à notre table, et je distingue le regard d'Oishi en direction de mon visage. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il aperçoit dans mes yeux, mais une mine interdite le traverse, tandis qu'avec un grand soulagement, j'observe le sol se rapprocher petit à petit de mes semelles de chaussures.  
Une fois à terre, je pousse rapidement le bras de Kawamura afin de me libérer de son emprise, puis me presse de retourner à ma place, près d'Inui.  
Ce dernier me lance un regard perplexe ; apparemment mon comportement défie toutes ses données.

\- Bah qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Fujiko-Chan, ça ne va pas ? M'interpelle Eiji tout en s'asseyant à côté de moi.  
\- Non… Rien… C'est juste que j'aime pas trop la hauteur… Eludais-je en tentant de reprendre une contenance.  
\- C'est bizarre… Ce n'est pas ce que mes données disent à ton propos. Souligne Inui.

Je demeure silencieux. Mon regard file en direction du faciès de Taka-San, et je remarque avec une certaine culpabilité que le même reflet attristé traverse ses iris. Oishi nous observe avec attention, puis déclare d'une voix neutre que le jeu est maintenant terminé.

Mes yeux se baissent sur mon repas.  
Je n'ai plus très faim, tout à coup.

OoO

Je laisse aller un profond soupir.

Le programme de rééducation de la journée a été particulièrement épuisant. Mes muscles ont été énormément sollicités par les exercices des docteurs, et l'entretient avec le psychologue sportif m'a laissé sur les rotules.  
Toutefois, malgré la fatigue, je m'applique à terminer de rattraper mes leçons. Mon crayon à papier frotte rapidement la feuille devant moi, traçant les problèmes de mathématiques réalisés la veille dans mon collège.  
Durant plusieurs minutes, seul le claquement distinctif des aiguilles de ma montre résonne dans ma chambre de dortoir. Dans les couloirs, aucun bruit de pas, ni même un écho de voix. J'ai l'impression que tout le centre de rééducation s'est écroulé de sommeil, me laissant seul avec mes responsabilités d'élève.  
Cette solitude a quelque chose d'assez dérangeant. Bien qu'elle soit pratique pour se concentrer sur ses cours, elle me renvoie également une impression d'insécurité assez désagréable. Comme si j'étais désormais seul avec moi-même, incapable de demander de l'aide en cas de besoin.

Je secoue vivement la tête pour chasser la pensée ; je ne devrais pas me laisser aller à de telles tergiversations. Aussi, me concentrant de nouveau sur mon problème de mathématiques, mon crayon reprend rapidement sa course.

… Normalement, Fuji serait en train de m'observer dans un coin de la pièce. Silencieusement, il me fixerait, tandis que je tracerai avec parcimonie le nouveau programme d'entraînement pour notre club de tennis.

\- Arrête de divaguer, Kunimitsu. Déclarais-je pour moi-même.

Toutefois, le destin ne semble pas de cet avis. Alors que j'allais enfin terminer mes calculs, mon téléphone vibre sur mon bureau.

Persuadé de mon incapacité à terminer mes devoirs sans vérifier le message reçu, j'abandonne alors mon crayon pour saisir le petit appareil.

J'aimerais bien que ce soit un message de Fuji… ça fait maintenant plusieurs jours que je ne lui ai plus donné de nouvelles.  
Déverrouillant le téléphone, j'aperçois avec stupeur que le message envoyé provient non pas de Fuji, mais d'Oishi.

Perplexe, je l'ouvre aussitôt, avant de pouvoir lire son contenu ;

" _Bonjour Tezuka, comment vas-tu ?_

 _Ici, la pratique se déroule plutôt bien. Je travaille avec Inui afin de créer des menus d'entraînement personnalisés, et ça semble porter ses fruits ; tous les titulaires se sont grandement améliorés. J'aimerais bien que tu puisses voir ça !_

 _J'espère que pour toi, tout se passe comme prévu. Tout le monde se soucie beaucoup de ta santé, alors fais de ton mieux pour te rétablir !_

 _J'aimerais te laisser sur cette note positive, mais depuis quelques temps, il se passe quelque chose de bizarre à Seigaku. Je me suis longuement demandé si je devais t'en parler, vu que tu as sûrement beaucoup de choses en tête avec ta rééducation, mais finalement, je pense que tu as le droit d'être au courant._

 _Alors voilà…. C'est pas très agréable à annoncer, mais Taka-San et Fuji se comportent de façon étranges. Ils viennent à l'école ensemble, mangent ensemble, s'entraînent ensemble… Et j'ai remarqué que Taka-San rougissait beaucoup en présence de Fuji. Je ne sais pas quel type de relation ils entretiennent, mais comme tu es le petit-ami de Fuji, je me devais de t'en informer._

 _Aujourd'hui d'ailleurs, pendant que nous étions au réfectoire, il s'est passé quelque chose de bizarre. Inui a demandé à Taka-San de porter Eiji et Fuji, sauf que Fuji semblait assez gêné, il a demandé à Taka-San de le poser au sol et par la suite, il n'a plus toucher à son repas. Qu'en penses-tu ? Je n'arrive pas très bien à comprendre Fuji, alors je ne saurais te dire ce qu'il pense de son rapprochement avec Taka-San._

 _J'espère sincèrement que je panique pour pas grand chose… En tout cas, maintenant tu es au courant._  
 _Passes une bonne soirée et bon courage pour ta rééducation. La prochaine étape est la finale contre Rikkaidai ! Je te promets de donner mon maximum pour gagner la coupe !_

 _À bientô_ t,

 _Oishi_."

Je me fige l'espace d'un instant, avant de relire le message une seconde fois. Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie ? Fuji… ? Avec Kawamura ?

Mes sourcils se froncent alors que dans ma tête, tous mes souvenirs se mélangent pour former une quelconque explication plausible. J'ai confiance en Fuji, après tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi cette année, je sais qu'il n'est pas du genre à aller voir ailleurs. Toutefois quelque part dans mon esprit, je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir inquiet.  
Et s'il s'était lassé d'attendre mes réponses et qu'il était allé voir ailleurs ?

Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, mes doigts se pressent vivement sur l'écran de mon téléphone, naviguant de fenêtre en fenêtre pour arriver jusqu'à l'onglet de mes contacts. La faisant défiler avec rapidité, j'appuie frénétiquement sur le nom de Fuji, avant de porter mon téléphone à mon oreille.

Assurément, il n'y a aucun moyen que je me concentre sur mes devoirs après une telle nouvelle.

OoO

Dans un geste épuisé, je défais le noeud de mon tablier, le laissant glisser au sol sans m'en soucier.

Ce premier soir de travail a été intensif. Les tâches à accomplir ne sont pas compliqués ; je dois servir les plateaux de sushis, prendre les commandes, puis aider à nettoyer et faire la plonge. Toutefois malgré leur simplicité, elles demandent une sacrée dose d'énergie. C'est donc en retenant un bâillement que je range mes affaires dans mon sac d'école, mes yeux commençant déjà à trembler de fatigue.

\- Ah tu es là mon garçon ! S'exclame soudain la voix du père de Kawamura, dont la tête dépasse de l'entrebaillement de la porte, Je fini de ranger mes couteaux et je te ramène chez toi.  
\- Merci beaucoup Monsieur Kawamura. Répondis-je poliment.

Alors que je soulève mon sac et le balance par-dessus mon épaule, j'aperçois tout à coup la silhouette de Taka-San, qui s'approche de moi avec une certaine hésitation.  
Durant la soirée, je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de lui adresser la parole. Nous avons tous les deux travaillés avec sérieux, je me demande donc ce qu'il pense au sujet de notre petit incident, dans le réfectoire.

\- Bon travail Fuji. Dit-il en se rapprochant davantage.  
\- Oui, bon travail. Lui accordais-je en le scrutant avec méfiance.

Dans ses deux bras découverts par son débardeur, il tient fermement un gros sac de riz. Il semble encore occupé par le rangement du restaurant, c'est pourquoi lorsqu'il se penche à ma hauteur et passe ses bras par-dessus de ma tête afin de déposer la nourriture sur une étagère, je parviens à conserver mon calme, demeurant pragmatique.  
Néanmoins, Taka-San ne se redresse pas immédiatement. Il prend appui contre l'étagère derrière moi, contractant les muscles de ses bras de part et d'autre de mes tempes. Son regard de chiot tombe dans le mien, et la lueur que j'en distingue commence à animer de nouveau l'angoisse dans mon estomac.

\- Tu sais Fuji, je sais pas comment tu fais… M'annonce t-il à voix basse, Moi après une soirée de travail je sens extrêmement mauvais, mais toi… Toi tu sens encore le propre et la lessive.

Je tente de déglutir, essaie de canaliser ma panique. Il est beaucoup trop proche de moi, j'aimerais qu'il parte, qu'il arrête de jouer ses petits sous-entendus à mon égard, et qu'il finisse la tâche que son père lui a demandé d'accomplir.

Cependant il ne semble pas de cet avis. Ses coudes se plient, son visage se rapproche davantage… Il fait un pas de plus en ma direction, et ses cuisses se pressent contre les miennes tandis que ses bras glissent le long de mes joues. Je peux deviner le relief de son corps contre le mien, je ressens à nouveau ce sentiment d'intrusion qui me fige sur place. Je sens encore mes doigts trembler... Non, je ne veux pas…

Tout à coup une sonnerie distinctive résonne dans mon sac et Taka-San sursaute. Je profite aussitôt de sa surprise pour me faufiler sous ses bras, puis plonge rapidement ma main dans mon sac afin d'y extirper mon téléphone.  
Beaucoup trop secoué par ce qu'il vient de se dérouler, je ne prends pas la peine de vérifier la provenance de l'appel, décrochant vivement avant d'apporter l'objet à mon oreille.

\- A-Allô ? Dis-je un peu trop rapidement, la voix coupée par la panique.

\- … Fuji ? Répond une voix grave que je saurais reconnaître entre mille, Tu as une voix bizarre... Tout va bien ?

Soudain il y a comme un instant de flottement. Mes yeux voyagent du faciès de Taka-San jusqu'aux cuisines, et dans un mouvement purement instinctif, je fonce en dehors de la pièce.

\- Monsieur Kawamura, merci beaucoup mais ne vous dérangez pas, quelqu'un vient me récupérer. Au revoir ! M'exclamais-je rapidement.

J'aperçois le père de Taka-San hausser les sourcils mais je ne perds pas de temps, filant en dehors du restaurant avant de m'enfoncer dans les rues, d'un pas pressé, qui m'éloigne de plus en plus du visage de Takashi.

\- … Tu étais chez Kawamura ? Reprend la voix de Tezuka, froide comme la mort.  
\- Je… Commençais-je.

Je ne sais pas si c'est le froid de la nuit, mais mes yeux me brûlent, tout à coup.

\- … Je travaille dans leur restaurant. Parvins-je à terminer.

J'entends un soupir à l'autre bout du fil, et plus la respiration de Tezuka résonne dans mon oreille, plus je presse le téléphone contre ma joue, dans un geste désespéré que j'ai du mal à comprendre.

\- Alors c'est donc ça… Tu travailles chez les Kawamura... Répète Tezuka sûrement plus pour lui-même que pour la conversation, J'ai reçu un message d'Oishi aujourd'hui, il m'a dit que vous vous étiez rapprochés.  
\- Continue de parler. Déclarais-je tout à coup.

Je ne sais pas où je vais. Dans cette nuit noire, je ne parviens pas à reconnaître les rues, beaucoup trop éloignées des zones où j'ai l'habitude de promener. Dans mon corps, il y a un mélange oppressant d'émotions, un amas de secousses à l'intérieur de mon estomac, de mon coeur, et je sens également mon sang vrombir dans mes veines.

\- … Fuji ? Questionne Tezuka, Qu'est-ce qui se passe, tu ne sembles pas dans ton état normal.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas… Murmurais-je d'une voix étouffée, J'ai…

Mes jambes tremblent. Je crois que je comprends désormais. J'ai peur. Je suis absolument terrifié à l'idée que Taka-San me touche, qu'il s'approche de moi. _Quelque chose_ , dans son comportement, me rend affreusement vulnérable, et ça me terrorise.

\- Syusuke, Appelle la voix de Tezuka, Où es-tu ? Encore au restaurant ?

\- N-non… Bredouillais-je, Je suis parti, i-il faut que je rentre chez moi.

Je l'entends remuer des objets à l'autre bout du fil, et je presse si fort le téléphone que j'ai l'impression de le faire pénétrer dans ma peau.

\- Regarde autour de toi, qu'est-ce que tu vois ? Décris le moi. M'ordonne t-il.

En essayant de m'accrocher le plus possible au son de sa voix, je redresse la tête et fais un tour sur moi-même, tout en décrivant d'un ton faible ;

\- Je vois… Des maisons… Et des voitures… Il y a des gens qui sortent des restaurants… Et je crois qu'au bout de la rue il y a un parc.  
\- Marche jusqu'au parc, je reste au téléphone avec toi. M'assure Tezuka.

Je m'exécute tel un pantin, complètement inconscient de mes mouvements. Seuls mes yeux restent figés sur l'entrée du parc, et tandis que son image se fait de plus en plus claire, la voix grave de Tezuka reprend ;

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé au restaurant, Syusuke ?

Mes dents se serrent. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, j'ai honte. J'ai honte de réagir aussi excessivement aux gestes d'un ami. Kawamura n'a rien fait de mal, mais un conflit intérieur rugit dans mes tripes, une terreur irraisonnée, dont j'ai furieusement honte, que je ne parviens pas à calmer.

\- Rien… Je crois que je suis malade. Tentais-je d'éluder.  
\- Ne mens pas, Ordonne Tezuka d'une voix autoritaire, Tu sembles sur le point de pleurer.

Maintenant qu'il l'énonce, je comprends tout à coup cette sensation de froid sur mes paupières, et dans un geste incontrôlé, je plaque aussitôt ma main contre ma bouche, tandis que mes cils fouettent furieusement l'eau de mes iris.  
Au beau milieu de la rue, j'arrête ma marche, incapable d'avancer davantage. Mon coeur semble exploser mille sentiments, et le processus rend ma poitrine affreusement douloureuse. Je commence à suffoquer contre ma paume, mes larmes brouillant ma vue tandis que je m'accroupi lentement au sol. Dans le combiné, j'entends Tezuka étouffer un sursaut, et je mords furieusement ma langue afin de taire mes gémissements.

\- Tu es en train de pleurer pas vrai ? Comprend Tezuka, Syusuke avance jusqu'au parc je t'en supplie.

Je renifle, pitoyable, mais malgré tout, mes jambes se redressent et reprennent leur chemin. Je frotte ma main contre mon visage pour faire disparaître mes pleurs, cependant je constate avec horreur que je ne peux m'empêcher de tressauter, comme un enfant apeuré.

\- J-... Tentais-je d'expliquer entre mes larmes, Je suis… Arrivé.

\- Très bien, Répond aussitôt Tezuka, Assis-toi. (Je m'exécute, tandis que sa voix reprend :) Répond seulement par oui ou par non.

J'hoche la tête, avant de me souvenir que la voix provient de mon téléphone.

\- D'accord… Soufflais-je tout en continuant d'essuyer mon visage.

\- Est-ce que quelque chose s'est passé au restaurant ? Questionne t-il immédiatement.  
\- … Oui.  
\- Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose avec les clients du restaurant ?

Il doit sûrement penser que des ivrognes s'en sont pris à moi. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, après ce qu'il a vécu avec sa mère en début d'année, je suppose que c'est le premier type d'incident auquel il pense.

\- Non. Assurais-je.

Le fait de me concentrer sur sa voix semble calmer lentement mes pleurs, et je recroqueville mes genoux contre mon torse, dans le but de me replier sur moi-même et d'apaiser mon angoisse.

\- Si ce n'est pas les clients… Réfléchit-il à voix haute, Est-ce que c'est le père de Kawamura ?  
\- Non. Répondis-je rapidement.

Un léger silence s'installe, et je prends la peine de gérer ma respiration. Essayant de reprendre peu à peu une contenance, je redresse la tête, prends une profonde inspiration, et expire longuement. Je répète le mouvement trois fois, tandis qu'au bout du fil, j'entends Tezuka retourner tout un tas d'objets.

\- C'est… Kawamura, c'est ça ? Dit-il soudain.

Je clos les paupières fermement, retenant de justesse l'angoisse qui s'apprêtait à redémarrer de plus belles. Prenant quelques secondes supplémentaires afin d'apaiser la douleur de mon estomac, je réponds d'une voix fatiguée ;

\- Oui.

Je l'ai dit, ça y est. Je viens d'avouer que mon ami Taka-San est responsable de ma peur terrible… Lui qui a toujours été gentil, serviable, et correct envers moi… Je suis en train de souiller son nom aux oreilles de son capitaine.

\- Syusuke, M'interpelle Tezuka, Racontes moi. Racontes moi comme le jour où je t'ai raconté.

Je presse un peu plus le téléphone… Nous y voilà. Les souvenirs de la révélation de Tezuka se mélangent dans mon esprit, et je me souviens tout à coup de son air effrayé, de sa peur du contact physique, et du profond sentiment de peine que j'ai ressenti lorsqu'il a terminé de conter son histoire. Dorénavant je comprends mieux son angoisse, celle qui, au-delà de sentir la peau d'un autre contre nous, provoque un effroyable sentiment d'insécurité, comme une agression ; l'agression de notre espace vital.

\- Il… Soufflais-je en tentant d'oublier la culpabilité que je ressens envers Taka-San, Il m'a touché… Rien d'agressif mais… J'ai eu peur. Je commence à avoir peur de lui, de ses regards, de ses sous-entendus… Quand tu as appelé, je crois qu'il était… Qu'il… Qu'il voulait m'embrasser.

Un long silence siffle dans le combiné, et je plaque ma main contre mon front, dans un sentiment de remord abominable. Je ne veux pas que Taka-San soit le reflet de cette image que je lui donne, c'est moi le problème, c'est de ma faute si je ne parviens pas à réagir calmement.

\- Syusuke, je vais appeler Atobe, il va venir te chercher. Ne pars pas d'ici, je te rappelle dans une minute.

Je laisse aller un grognement, et il raccroche.

C'est donc ça ma réalité… ? Après tous ces mois de travail sur moi-même, je rechute pitoyablement… ?  
Lorsque mon téléphone sonne, un sentiment amer me traverse. Atobe va encore venir me sauver la peau…

C'est donc un retour à la case départ.

* * *

 **Et voilà, fin du chapitre 37, j'espère qu'il vous plaît.**

 **Pour moi, ce que j'ai fais vivre à Fuji dans ce chapitre est très important. Je trouve que beaucoup de personnes ne comprennent pas encore la peur que l'on peut ressentir lorsque quelqu'un nous touche sans notre accord. Pour certaines personnes, Fuji en fait trop, mais pour d'autres personnes, c'est une réalité. Faites attention dans votre vie quotidienne ; si vous touchez quelqu'un et qu'il est mal à l'aise, n'insistez pas. Même si vous êtes amoureux. C'est plus important que ce que vous pouvez en penser.**

 **En tout cas, ceci clos ce chapitre, le chapitre du désespoir de Kawamura et de l'éternelle fouine Oishi. Merci de continuer à lire cette histoire, et n'hésitez pas à commenter ou la partager si elle vous plaît.  
** **On se retrouve très vite pour le chapitre 38, d'ici là prenez soin de vous,**

 **Je vous embrasse.**


	38. Chapitre 38 : Remise en question

**Bonjour tout le monde. Je suis désolée pour le retard, j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire en ce moment, tout un tas de papiers à remplir notamment.  
On se retrouve avec le chapitre 38, axé presque intégralement sur Sanada. Ce chapitre peut contenir un passage un peu choquant.  
On se retrouve plus bas pour en parler. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

La pluie martèle le sol dans un clapotis assourdissant. Elle balaye le stade de Rikkai, l'inonde sur toute l'étendue de ses parcours de course. Le directeur a interdit toutes activités de club en extérieur, alors je profite actuellement des espaces déserts pour poursuivre mon entraînement.

Mes jambes se contractent et forcent sur leurs muscles pour faire accélérer le rythme de mon sprint. Je suis conscient de l'eau éclaboussante sous mes semelles, mais j'ignore ce fait. Le plus important dans l'immédiat, c'est que je puisse me dépasser jusqu'à mes derniers retranchements.

Renji n'est toujours pas revenu à la pratique. J'ai essayé d'aller lui parler pendant la pause du déjeuner, en classe, à la bibliothèque… Sans succès ; il refuse de m'écouter. Durant les entraînements, il règne une ambiance pesante, le reste des titulaires ne pipant mot quant au départ soudain de l'un de nos meilleurs joueurs. Même Akaya, d'ordinaire casse cou, semble muet comme une tombe. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils pensent de mon comportement, ni de la décision de Renji, toutefois je suis certain que cette situation les empêchent d'atteindre leur meilleure condition pour la finale du tournoi. Et cela n'est pas acceptable. J'ai fais une promesse à Yukimura, et je me dois de la tenir, malgré l'adversité.

Mes pieds dépassent la ligne d'arrivée et j'entame un nouveau tour de stade, replaçant rapidement ma casquette sur ma tête, qui protège ma vue de la pluie. Peut-être devrais-je calmer mes ardeurs… Trouver un moyen d'apaiser mes angoisses, celles que j'entretiens à propos de l'opération de Seiichi, de sa maladie et de sa vie familiale, mais également les habituelles, comme mes performances à l'école et en compétition.  
Mon père serait déçu de moi, de ma faiblesse d'esprit. J'ai pourtant tenter de prendre sur moi, de me forger par le sport et la méditation, mais il semblerait que je sois encore trop fragile pour supporter toutes ces épreuves.

Alors je me laisse dépasser par la colère. Elle m'emporte et décharge mes nerfs de la même façon qu'on viderait une énorme caisse en la jetant par terre. Je regrette toujours les coups que j'assène, mais ma fierté m'empêche d'exprimer ma culpabilité. Renji est sûrement parti à cause de ça, et il est vrai que mes actes de violences sont en aucun cas justifié.Cependant, comme une drogue, le poison de ma virulence pulse dans mes veines, m'enivre d'impulsivité, et fait siffler ma main dans l'air. Je n'arrive pas à l'empêcher, et ça décuple ma frustration.  
À chaque fois que ma paume fouette la joue d'un des joueurs de Rikkaidai, je me retrouve toujours avec une impression amère au fond de la gorge, ainsi que des pensées destinées à mon père… Comment aurait-il agi à ma place ? De quelle façon parvient-il à garder son calme en toutes situations ?

J'espère toujours trouver des réponses à ces questionnements, malheureusement ils participent à la croissance de mon complexe, celui de ma faiblesse d'esprit.

Mes pieds franchissent de nouveau la ligne d'arrivée. Les semelles de mes chaussures glissent furieusement au sol, et inévitablement, je pars en arrière. Dans un mouvement circulaire, je bascule, ma casquette se décrochant de ma tête tandis que mes yeux s'écarquillent. Comme dans un film, j'ai l'impression de tomber au ralenti, mes iris contemplant avec incrédulité les épais nuages sombres, traversés par des éclats de lumière aveuglants. Un instant, je me sens complètement abasourdi par la lumière et le bruit du tonnerre, et lorsqu'enfin mon dos s'écrase brutalement contre le goudron du stade, une impression s'enfouit à l'intérieur de mon coeur.

Cette sensation de décontenance, n'est-ce pas celle que je suis en train de vivre au quotidien depuis plusieurs mois ?

Mes yeux se ferment alors que la pluie fouette mon visage… Est-ce qu'en s'évanouissant à la gare, Seiichi a ressenti la même chose… ?

\- Genichirou.

Mes paupières s'ouvrent immédiatement. Ignorant la douleur refluant dans mon dos, je me redresse rapidement et fait volte-face, étonné. Devant mes prunelles se tient Renji, sa haute stature droite comme une statue. Il ne semble pas contenir une quelconque animosité à mon égard, contrairement aux jours précédents, et l'air calme qu'il aborde parvient à faire disparaître mon incrédulité.

Un éclat de lumière traverse le ciel. Je plisse les yeux alors que Renji demeure impassible, son uniforme scolaire complètement ravagé par la pluie.

\- Tu ne devrais pas rester là, allons plutôt chez moi. Reprend t-il en me tournant aussitôt le dos.

Je n'émets aucune complainte. Docile, je récupère ma casquette et suis ses pas tout en gardant le silence, mes iris figés sur le profil secret de mon ami. Je ne comprends pas ses agissements… Pourquoi venir tout à coup m'adresser la parole après tous les efforts employés à m'ignorer ?  
Encore une fois, je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont Renji réfléchi, et je commence à trouver ça assez angoissant. Sa manière de répondre à toutes problématiques avec un calme olympien… Son pragmatisme et sa pertinence quotidienne… J'ai l'impression que personne ne peut réussir à le mettre hors de lui, qu'il possède un contrôle total de son corps.

Quelque chose que je peine à obtenir.

Alors que nous dépassons le portail de l'école, trempés jusqu'aux os, je remarque un fouilli de boucles filer sous mon nez, avant de s'écraser brutalement contre le torse de Renji.

\- Mais pourquoi avec le Vice-Capitaine ? Chouine le garçon, On avait dit qu'on passerait cette après-midi seulement tous les deux…!

Yanagi baisse les yeux en direction des cheveux ondulés, affichant une mine désolée que je n'avais jamais encore aperçu contre son visage. D'un geste affectueux et décomplexé, contraire à son éternelle pudeur, il dévoile sa paume en tirant sur sa longue manche d'uniforme, puis caresse le cuir chevelu, ses doigts se mélangeant aux boucles noires.

\- Je sais Akaya, Accorde t-il de sa voix douce, Mais je dois impérativement parler à Genichirou aujourd'hui. Je te promets qu'on pourra tout de même passer un peu de temps ensemble.

\- Vraiment… ? Questionne le titulaire en plissant les yeux avec méfiance.

Renji releva le visage du plus jeune, avant de laisser un sourire chaleureux couvrir ses lèvres fines.

\- Oui, vraiment. Assura t-il.

La confirmation semble contenter Akaya, car il se décroche rapidement de Yanagi, se plaçant cependant à ses côtés tout en me jetant un regard noir. Je fronce les sourcils, irrité par l'animosité inhabituelle du joueur, et je le vois regretter aussitôt son geste, grimaçant puis cachant son visage derrière Renji.

Durant notre trajet en train, ce dernier ne m'accorde aucun mot, se contentant d'écouter d'une patience d'ange les déboires du plus jeune, qui, installé tout près de lui, débite un flot de paroles interminables. J'observe leur interaction d'un oeil perplexe, me questionnant à propos des pensées de Renji ; Est-il heureux de sa relation avec Akaya ? Comment fait-il pour lui tendre une oreille aussi attentive ?  
Encore une fois, je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer mon ami, je ne parviens pas même à évaluer la force de ses sentiments à l'égard de Kirihara.

\- Sempai…? J'ai l'impression que tu es un peu fatigué. Remarque soudain le plus jeune en interrompant sa longue complainte.

Inquiet, je me penche en direction de mon ami, sans pour autant remarquer une quelconque trace d'épuisement contre son visage. Je fronce les sourcils, dubitatif, tout en observant Akaya du coin de l'oeil, tandis que Renji laisse un petit sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres.

\- Désolé, j'ai un peu de mal à dormir depuis quelques jours. Confie t-il aisément, Je m'inquiète à propos de l'opération de Seiichi.

\- Moi aussi ça m'inquiète beaucoup ! Rétorque aussitôt Akaya tout en posant ses mains sur les genoux du plus grand, Mais il ne faut pas t'inquiéter Sempai, Capitaine Yukimura est fort il arrivera à surmonter son opération !

Le sourire de Renji s'agrandit. Il tire de nouveau sur la manche de son uniforme afin de poser sa main contre la joue humide par la pluie d'Akaya. Le plus jeune rougit furieusement, détournant le regard alors qu'une réponse se forme ;

\- Oui tu as raison, ce n'est pas du genre de Seiichi de se laisser aussi facilement abattre.

Ils reprennent leur conversation initiale, et je laisse mon dos s'enfoncer contre mon siège, incrédule. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Kirihara soit capable de comprendre aussi aisément Renji, ni même que ce dernier lui soit d'une telle franchise. Lentement, je me mue dans une profonde réflexion, me remémorant tous les instants que j'ai partagé en compagnie de Yukimura depuis que nous nous sommes embrassés. Les tonnes de présents que j'ai apporté jusqu'à la chambre d'hôpital pour soulager son quotidien, les moments de tendresse que nous avons partagé, l'altercation avec son père, puis la discussion que nous avons eu à propos de mes cachotteries…

Tout à coup, je comprends mieux l'irritation de Seiichi. En étant témoin de la relation de Renji et Akaya, je me rends compte de mes erreurs. Je suis censé demeurer transparent devant Yukimura, je ne dois pas m'enfermer dans ma carapace par crainte de l'inquiéter, car un jour ou l'autre, il finira par s'inquiéter davantage.  
Comme Renji à l'égard d'Akaya, il serait préférable que je lui avoue tous mes tourments, afin que nous puissions appréhender l'adversité ensemble, plus rapidement, plus soudés, et plus forts qu'en me murant dans mon écrin de solitude.

Finalement, le train s'arrête et je suis tiré de mes pensées. Nous nous hâtons jusqu'à l'extérieur de la gare, nos vêtements mouillés recevant de nouveau la pluie féroce. J'aperçois Akaya se plaindre du temps, tandis que Renji nous fait signe de le suivre.  
Le reste du chemin se déroule sans embûche, et nous parvenons plutôt rapidement jusqu'au domaine Yanagi. Pressés par l'orage, nous ne prenons pas le temps d'observer l'architecture traditionnelle, qui s'étend du jardin jusqu'à la demeure principale, dans laquelle nous pénétrons d'un pas vif.

À l'intérieur, alors que j'ôte mes chaussures et ma veste de survêtement, je distingue Akaya extirper de longues serviettes d'un tiroir à l'entrée, les distribuant calmement alors que je comprends la familiarité qu'il entretient avec ce lieu.

\- Akaya, Intervient Renji d'une voix douce, Et si tu allais prendre un bain pendant que je discute avec Genichirou ?

Le plus jeune me lance un regard méfiant, avant de se défiler rapidement sous l'intensité de mes iris. Hochant frénétiquement la tête à l'égard de Yanagi, il file alors dans les couloirs avec une aisance équivoque, tandis que Renji me fait pénétrer dans le salon familiale.

Seuls, nous installons nos serviettes au sol afin de garder la maison au sec, puis nous nous asseyons dessus, l'un en face de l'autre.  
Aussitôt, les paupières étirés de Renji s'arrondissent et dévoilent ses prunelles châtaignes, qui se braquent contre mon visage avec sévérité.

Je comprends immédiatement que le sujet de cette conversation risque de m'être plutôt désagréable.

\- Genichirou, Commence t-il en posant avec contenance ses mains sur ses genoux, J'aimerais que tu arrêtes de jouer les bornés et que tu t'occupes de Seiichi. Son opération a lieu dans seulement trois jours, et tu est tellement obnubilé par tes entraînements que tu ne prends même plus la peine de lui rendre visite.

Je fronce les sourcils. Il est rare d'entendre Renji parler sur ce ton, je pense que je dois beaucoup le contrarier. La pensée me fait légèrement grimacer, et je fie de nouveau mon regard dans le sien ; bien que ses reproches m'atteignent, je me dois de l'écouter jusqu'à la fin de son discours;

\- … Tu sais, Reprend t-il en adoucissant le ton de sa voix, Je n'assiste peut-être plus aux entraînements, mais ça ne signifie pas un complet abandon de ma part. Je tiens compagnie à Seiichi à ta place, et poursuis toujours ma distribution de probabilités aux titulaires afin qu'ils s'améliorent. Toutefois, si durant la pratique tu continues d'agir comme un tyran, et que tu n'es pas capable d'être sincère en compagnie de Seiichi, alors je vais devoir agir avec davantage de sévérité.

Doucement, je comprends le comportement de Renji. Je n'ai jamais douté de son amitié, et lorsqu'il est parti de la pratique, j'ai plus ou moins anticipé qu'il agissait pour mon bien, néanmoins je ne saisissais pas l'essence de sa réflexion, le moteur de ses agissements.

À présent tout semble s'éclairer dans mon esprit. Je n'ai plus qu'une vague idée de mes fautes, mais pleinement conscience des erreurs que j'ai commis. À propos de Yukimura, de mes angoisses, et de l'équipe. Je méritais de recevoir le courroux de Renji, ainsi que celui de Seiichi. J'ai honte de mon comportement irresponsable, et en fixant mon ami dû regard, je me jure intérieurement d'y remédier.

En affichant une mine sérieuse, je fini alors par répondre ;

\- Au départ, je ne comprenais pas mes fautes, mais dorénavant tout est clair. Je te présente mes excuses, et je te promets de ne plus agir de la sorte.

Il semble surpris de ma réponse (fait rare venant de Renji), ses mains se desserrant légèrement contre ses genoux, tandis que son regard est traversé d'un éclat de surprise. Néanmoins il reprend rapidement une contenance, ses yeux se maquillant à nouveau de sévérité alors qu'il rétorque calmement ;

\- Très bien, je te crois. Seulement, si tu veux que je revienne au club pour les trois derniers jours d'entraînement, j'exige que tu ailles parler à la mère de Yukimura.

\- Pardon ? Interrogeais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Renji laisse aller un soupir. Je continue de l'observer d'un air ahuri, un nouveau mystère se présentant à moi ; Pourquoi devrais-je parler avec cette harpie ? Je ne comprends pas les pensées de Yanagi et d'après l'air coupable qu'il aborde, je devine que son explication se fera douloureuse à entendre.

Aussi, en inspirant, il répond ;

\- Depuis que Seiichi connait la vérité à son sujet, elle n'est plus jamais venue lui rendre visite. Seiichi essaie de le cacher, mais je suis certain qu'il souhaite s'entretenir avec elle avant… Avant l'opération. ( Son regard s'adoucit, redevient neutre tandis qu'il termine ;) J'aimerais que tu ailles la convaincre. Seiichi en a besoin, et c'est mon unique condition ; Si tu ne le fais pas, je viendrai seulement durant la compétition.

Lentement, une nouvelle angoisse traverse mon estomac, appréhendant la discussion que je pourrais entretenir avec cette femme. Bien évidemment, je suis prêt à agir pour le bien de Seiichi, toutefois, la perspective d'une entrevue seul avec elle me rend anxieux. Mon esprit ne peut s'empêcher de raviver les souvenirs de notre altercation dans la maison familiale des Yukimura, dans laquelle j'ai dû assister, impuissant, aux reproches infondés et cruels qu'elle assénait, tandis que Seiichi s'écroulait dans sa chambre vide. Cette femme est imprévisible, et c'est ça le coeur du problème, car on ne peut raisonner ce type de personnes.

Cependant, pour Seiichi, pour la promesse que je lui ai faite, et pour l'équipe, je vais le faire. J'irai la voir.

Reprenant peu à peu courage, mes sourcils se froncent davantage, alors que mes yeux, brûlant de détermination, se plongent dans ceux de Renji.

\- Très bien. Déclarais-je, Si c'est ton unique condition, je vais la respecter.

Me redressant, je saisis dans les prunelles de Yanagi une profonde reconnaissance, et, alors que je m'apprête à quitter la pièce, il affirme ;

\- Je suppose qu'il est inutile de te retenir. Si je peux te donner un conseil, essaie de contrôler ton agressivité Genichirou, et fais attention.

J'acquiesce d'un signe de la tête, en guise d'approbation et de salut, Puis, m'avançant jusqu'à l'entrée je murmure ;

\- Ca fait deux conseils.

OoO

Je laisse mes yeux tomber sur mes doigts, amorphe.

Mes cheveux tombent. Ils s'enroulent par poignées autour de mes maigres phalanges, rejetant leurs derniers reflets contre la pâleur maladive de mes paumes. Le docteur Tenma m'a assuré qu'ils repousseront, après l'opération, alors j'essaie de ne pas y accorder trop d'importance.

Toutefois, lorsque je suis seul, je ne peux m'empêcher de les observer voleter autour du lit mécanisé, de constater avec un effroi incontrôlé, leur grand nombre, contrastant avec les draps blancs contre mes genoux. Me yeux voyagent frénétiquement d'un espace de la pièce à l'autre, augmentant mon angoisse alors qu'ils remarquent de plus en plus de cheveux.

Depuis trois jours, je n'ose plus regarder mon reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Je suis effrayé à l'idée de voir ma nouvelle apparence, de constater avec violence ma pitoyable situation. Je suis conscient de mon état de santé, de la faiblesse de mon corps, sa maigreur, sa laideur… Mais cette chute de cheveux, elle, me renvoie à chaque seconde cette réalité en pleine figure ; à chaque mèche, une partie de ma vie s'envole.

Je suis en train de mourir, et ce, de plus en plus rapidement.

En ressentant mon estomac se contracter violemment dans mon ventre, j'appuie aussitôt sur le bouton de détresse installé près de l'oreiller. En aucun cas je dois permettre une nouvelle crise d'angoisse, sinon le Docteur ne pourra pas procéder à mon opération.

Et sans opération, c'est une mort assurée qui m'attends.

Je clos mes paupières, dans une veine tentative d'oublier la vue de la masse indigo prisonnière de mes phalanges. Je ressens déjà mon souffle accélérer, tandis que mon coeur se resserre brutalement dans ma poitrine, se contractant dans une douleur presque insurmontable. Mes doigts commencent lentement à trembler, et je serre les dents. _Je ne dois pas y penser. C'est juste une épreuve à passer. Allez Seiichi, tu as plus de nerfs que ça…_

Heureusement, une des nombreuses infirmières de l'hôpital pénètre dans la salle. Elle se fige devant moi l'espace de quelques secondes, ses yeux voyageant rapidement de mon visage blême jusqu'à mes paumes découvertes, contre mes genoux.

Elle n'a besoin d'aucune explication. Aussitôt, elle s'approche du lit et procède à un rigoureux nettoyage de mes draps, ainsi que mes vêtements, puis de mes mains. Son silence parvient à calmer mon angoisse, alors que je l'observe répéter des gestes méthodiques, preuve d'un quotidien professionnel assez rassurant ; ça arrive plus souvent que je ne le pense, je ne suis pas seul.

\- Vous savez, Déclare t-elle soudain tout en nettoyant mes doigts, Il serait peut-être plus sage de les raser maintenant, ça vous évitera un choc le jour de l'opération.

Je lui lance un regard horrifié, le noeud dans mon estomac se resserrant davantage. Elle semble s'apercevoir de mon effroi, et se détache tout à coup de mes mains, s'asseyant près du lit mécanisé avec une certaine complicité.  
Ses paupières se plissent légèrement, adoucissant son regard, tandis qu'elle explique ;

\- .. Je sais que c'est difficile à entendre, mais c'est quelque chose que nous allons faire, c'est obligatoire pour votre intervention. Peut-être serait-il préférable dans ce cas-là de raser maintenant afin de vous y habituer plus rapidement ?

Malgré son ton interrogateur, je comprends que selon elle, c'est la meilleure solution.  
Détournant le regard, mes yeux interceptent le temps orageux au travers de l'unique fenêtre de la pièce, et je me laisse envoûter par le spectacle extérieur. Les éclairs tranchent le ciel et éclatent les sombres nuages de leur lumière aveuglante, tandis que la pluie, drue, déferle comme un torrent, claquant le goudron du parking de l'hôpital en se mêlant à la cacophonie du tonnerre, bourdonnant.

Perdu dans ce paysage d'apocalypse, mon esprit s'apaise étrangement. Il parvient à saisir la pertinence de la proposition de l'infirmière, ainsi qu'une source de courage, au plus profond de ma terreur.  
Sans m'entendre, ma voix s'élève ;

\- … C'est ce que les autres ont fait…?

Je n'ai pas besoin d'être plus précis. Elle comprend aisément que j'évoque les anciens patients de cet hôpital, et soudain, sa main se pose contre mon épaule, me forçant à faire volte-face afin de la regarder à nouveau.

\- Oui c'est ce qu'ils ont fait. C'est une dure épreuve, mais c'est la meilleure solution.

Je demeure figé quelques secondes. J'ai l'impression que le temps défile au ralenti, alors que dans ma tête, une tonne de ressentiments provoquent des sensations désagréables à l'intérieur de mon corps.

Ce ne sont pas de simples cheveux… C'est la dernière chose reliée à mon ancienne identité, celle où j'étais un adolescent en pleine forme. Rasé, je n'aurai plus aucun moyen de contester ma réelle condition… Jusqu'à l'opération, et au-delà, j'aurais constamment la preuve de ma santé effroyable, de ma complicité avec la mort.

Le tonnerre gronde dans un bourdonnement assourdissant, et tiré de mes pensées, je laisse ma voix murmurer, presque malgré moi ;

\- Allons-y alors… Rasez les.

OoO

Je me fige au seuil de la porte, le souffle bloqué de stupeur. Yukimura fait volte-face, ses yeux céruléens se plongeant dans mon regard troublé. Durant un instant, il se décroche de notre contact visuel, une rougeur colorant ses oreilles. Puis finalement, ses mains viennent tirer sur le bandana blanc couvrant sa tête, tandis qu'il tente de m'accueillir d'une voix faussement jovial ;

\- Genichirou, ça commençait à faire un petit moment, entre !

Sa voix me sors de mes pensées, et je m'exerce de me mouvoir rapidement jusqu'au lit mécanisé. Dans un geste habituel, j'abaisse la barrière de sécurité, avant de déposer ma veste d'uniforme, ainsi que ma casquette, contre la chaise des visiteurs. Puis, m'installant contre le matelas, je laisse comme à l'accoutumée ma cuisse se coller à la sienne.

Maintenant qu'il est face à moi, la stupeur n'en est que plus grande. Je ne peux m'en empêcher, mes yeux fixe le tissus blanc de son bandana, tandis que ma mémoire joue d'anciens souvenirs, de ses boucles indigo, ses ondulations épaisses qui me plaisaient tant… De leur toucher sous mes doigts…

\- … Tu es trempé. Reprend Yukimura en touchant mon bras.

Si j'avais été confronté à cette situation avant ma discussion avec Renji, j'aurais certainement répondu à sa question, acceptant sa proposition tacite d'éviter le sujet fâcheux. Cependant, je me suis désormais promis de dévoiler toutes mes angoisses à Seiichi, et je suis prêt à lui faire avouer les siennes, si ça signifie les apaiser plus rapidement.  
Alors, en prenant une discrète inspiration, j'apporte lentement ma main contre sa joue, ne quittant pas son regard du mien.

\- Enlève le. Ordonnais-je d'une voix calme.

Il cligne des yeux, les rougeurs glissant de ses oreilles jusqu'à ses pommettes d'ordinaires laiteuses. Durant de longues minutes, il se contente de soutenir mon regard, cherchant certainement des indices quant au fil de mes pensés, avant de finalement détourner le regard.

\- … Je ne peux pas faire ça. Fais le toi. Avoue t-il en retenant sa honte.

En tentant d'apparaître déterminé, j'ôte ma main de son visage, la déposant délicatement sur le sommet de sa tête. Contre ma paume, je peux sentir le tissus de son bandana, ainsi que les reliefs étrangers de son crâne. Je m'autorise quelques secondes d'immobilité, me concentrant sur cette sensation nouvelle, complètement opposée au à la douceur veloutée de ses boucles. J'essaie d'accepter cette réalité, puis, après un dernier regard en sa direction, je laisse glisser ma main le long de la courbe de son crâne, faisant glisser le bandana dans son dos, lentement.

Aussitôt, alors que ma main vient se placer contre ma cuisse, il tourne le visage, ses poings se serrant contre les draps du lit. Silencieux, je saisi sa mâchoire grâce à trois de mes doigts, le forçant à se placer face à moi.

C'est un choc, je ne peux le nier. Il a toujours été couvert de boucles, d'épais cheveux indigo qu'il adorait garder longs. Néanmoins, je ne trouve pas la vision désagréable, ni terrifiante. Elle me surprend, simplement.

En plus, ainsi rasé, ses yeux sont davantage lumineux.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? Questionnais-je tout en laissant l'un de mes doigts tracer le contour de son visage.

Il prend de longues secondes pour détailler mon regard. J'ai l'impression qu'il est troublé par ma réaction, qu'il s'attendait à ce que je sois davantage choqué, ou peut-être même dégoûté par sa nouvelle apparence.

\- … C'est compliqué. J'ai l'impression d'avoir donné un morceau de mon corps à La Mort.

Entendre de tels aveux de sa part prouve la confiance qu'il me porte, lui qui est ordinairement orgueilleux au possible. Aussi, accordant de l'importance à ses mots, un vague souvenir d'Akaya et Renji traverse mon esprit, et je saisis délicatement sa main.

\- Ne dis pas ça. L'opération va avoir lieu, et ta santé reviendra en même temps que tes cheveux. Tu as seulement trois jours à attendre… Si on compare ces trois jours à ces longs mois de douleur, on peut déjà dire que tu es sur la voie de la guérison.

D'ordinaire, je ne suis pas aussi encourageant. Je ne sais même pas d'où proviennent ces mots de soutien… Mais ce dont je suis certain, c'est que pour que Seiichi se sente heureux, je suis prêt à tout.

Il n'émet aucun commentaire face à ma déclaration, mais je remarque que ses rougeurs brunissent légèrement.

\- … Et toi, comment te sens-tu… ? Tente d'éluder Yukimura.

\- J'étais beaucoup angoissé à ton sujet, Avouais-je sans me poser de question, Mais maintenant je sais que ça ne peut qu'aller en s'améliorant, alors je vais mieux.

Ses sourcils se froncent, tandis que sa main, hésitante, vient tâter du bout des doigts la peau de mon visage.

\- … La pluie t'as rendu malade ? Tu n'agis pas comme le Genichirou que je connais.

Je cligne des yeux, avant de souffler du nez pour camoufler un gloussement. D'un geste rapide, j'attrape ma casquette et l'enfonce autour de ma tête, rétorquant d'une voix sévère ;

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est moi, Sanada Genichirou !

Je distingue la commissure de ses lèvres s'étirer franchement, et son sourire se dévoile au milieu de son visage laiteux, illuminant ses yeux plissés d'un éclat de bonheur fugace.

Lorsqu'il saisit mon visage de ses mains, dans une prise affectueuse, une immense fierté roule à l'intérieur de ma poitrine, faisant vrombir mon coeur. .

Je me rends compte que mes efforts portent déjà leurs fruits. En suivant les conseils de Renji, il parvient à sourire, son fardeau semble s'alléger. Et, alors qu'il presse ses lèvres contre les miennes, je comprends tout à coup un fait étonnant.

Afin de lutter contre ma faiblesse d'esprit, je n'ai pas besoin de violence, ni de m'épuiser en entraînements divers.

Je dois simplement être sincère avec moi-même. C'est en acceptant mes angoisses que je parviendrai à les contrer.

Ainsi, soulagé d'un énorme poids, je serre le buste de Yukimura contre le mien, pressant avec plus d'intensité mes lèvres contres les siennes. Mon coeur s'affole, il tambourine jusqu'à l'intérieur de mes veines, et tandis que les frictions entre nos deux bouches se multiplient, j'ai une vague pensée à propos du message que je devrais envoyer à Renji en sortant de cette chambre. Probablement, il ressemblera à ceci ;

" _Je me suis rendu jusqu'à la maison de Yukimura. Sa mère ne veut rien entendre, mais elle m'a promis de_ _venir rendre visite à Seiichi après son opération.  
Si c'est possible, j'aimerais que tu lui rendes visite également, je crois qu'il a besoin de parler avant son intervention._

 _Emmène Jackal avec toi."_

* * *

 **Fin de ce chapitre.**

 **Voilà l'évolution que je voulais atteindre avec Sanada, j'espère que ça vous plaît. À propos de Yukimura, j'ai longuement hésité à lui faire subir une perte de cheveux, et puis finalement j'ai décidé de privilégier la réalité. Malheureusement il subira une intervention sur son cerveau, il faut donc raser intégralement son crâne. C'est souvent une horrible épreuve à subir, peut-être plus terrible que les douleurs d'une maladie selon les personnes.**

 **Au prochain chapitre, Atobe sera présent dans l'intrigue Perfect Pair.**

 **Normalement, je suis censée terminer cette histoire dans encore une dizaine de chapitres, mais je pense à l'écourter à cinq chapitres. Elle commence à être longue et j'ai peur de vous lasser si je la laisse traîner jusqu'à la fin que j'avais initialement prévue. Votre avis sur la question m'aiderait vraiment à faire un choix, alors n'hésitez pas à intervenir à ce sujet en commentaire.**

 **J'espère que cette histoire vous plaît toujours. N'hésitez pas à commenter et la partager, on se retrouve le plus vite possible. D'ici là, prenez soin de vous.**

 **Je vous embrasse.**


	39. Chapitre 39 : Avant la finale

**Bonjour, désolé pour le retard, je prépare mon déménagement pour la rentrée.**

 **Dans ce chapitre nous allons passer du pdv de Fuji à celui de Tezuka avant de revenir à Fuji. Les dialogues sont assez minimalistes, mais profond en sous-entendus. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, il est assez important et annonce le dernier chapitre avant la finale Seigaku vs Rikaidai.**

 **On se retrouve plus bas, bonne lecture.**

* * *

Atobe est assis face à moi, silencieux. Ses yeux fixent la route par-delà la fenêtre de sa limousine, et j'aperçois dans ses iris azurés, les reflets lumineux des lampadaires, qui défilent rapidement près de la voiture.

Le capitaine de Hyotei est vêtu d'une tenue détendue, c'est-à-dire d'un pantalon de survêtement ainsi qu'un simple t-shirt blanc. Je ne sais pas s'il était en train de s'entraîner, ou sur le point de se mettre au lit, lorsque Tezuka l'a téléphoné. En tout cas depuis qu'il m'a fait monté dans son véhicule personnel, il n'a pas décroché un mot.

Je regarde l'écran de mon téléphone. Il est bientôt trois heures du matin. D'après les derniers messages de Tezuka, ma soeur est prévenue du fait que je couche dans le manoir Atobe, et je me demande oisivement ce qu'elle a pu penser de cette information.  
Ou ce qu'elle a pu penser lorsque Tezuka l'a contacté.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

Je sursaute légèrement, mes yeux se fixant sur le faciès impérieux d'Atobe. Il a détaché son regard de la route et me scrute d'un air las. Assurément, il mérite les éloges de ses fans à propos de sa beauté, car maintenant que toute son attention est porté sur moi je peux aisément discerner son charisme hautain, de la blondeur de sa chevelure, ses yeux perçant de faucon, jusqu'à son nez retroussé et ses lèvres pincées. Même les détails de son visage, comme son grain de beauté placé sous son oeil, semblent rajouter de la crédibilité au tableau de son arrogance, et dans un soupir, je détourne le regard.

\- Qu'est-ce que Tezuka t'as raconté ?

Il hausse un sourcil, intrigué. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que je réponde à sa question par une nouvelle.

\- Que le cuistot de votre équipe n'a pas pu réfréner ses pulsions. Accorda t-il d'un air désinvolte.

\- Je vois… Soufflai-je.

Ma main vient saisir le creux de mon coude. Je me sens coupable de tout ce qui est en train de se dérouler. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il arrive malheur à Kawamura, nous avons passé de bons moments ensemble, nous sommes même parfois partenaires de double, et surtout, c'est un ami. Pourtant j'ai dérapé. J'ai eu l'impression de me sentir agressé alors qu'il ne me faisait aucun mal.

Pourquoi ?

\- T'as pas l'air d'être chagriné pour les bonnes raisons. Interpella Atobe, en posant son menton dans le creux de sa paume.

Je recentre mon attention sur ses iris, et tandis que les lumières de la ville continuent de se refléter contre son visage, j'amorce une très légère grimace, gêné qu'il soit parvenu à lire aussi facilement en moi.

\- C'est juste… Soupirais-je, C'est juste que Kawamura est mon ami.

\- Ah~n ? Voilà qui est intéressant.

Il croise les jambes et laisse son regard de faucon se plonger dans la mer de mes prunelles. Tout à coup, il semble beaucoup plus intéressé par ma personne qu'au départ de notre course en voiture.

Ne souhaitant pas animer le jeu de provocations qu'il essaie d'établir, je détourne le visage, me concentrant sur la route.

Je scrute les bâtiments s'éloigner rapidement, laissant derrière eux comme un éternel fil de lumière, s'allongeant au rythme de la limousine. Mon dos s'enfonce dans le confort des sièges en cuir, et je laisse aller un nouveau soupir.  
Maintenant que je suis calmé, mon esprit ne peut s'empêcher de penser à nouveau à l'appel de Tezuka. Je me demande ce qu'il pense de moi… Peut-être l'ai-je déçu à cause de ma réaction abusive ? Lui qui a vécu bien pire au début de l'année, il pourrait très bien penser que je manque de maturité.

Et puis… J'espère que mes troubles ne vont pas retarder sa rééducation.

Le reste du chemin jusqu'au domaine Atobe se déroule dans un silence reposant. Seul le bruit sourd du moteur de la limousine bourdonne autour des longs sièges de cuir, et, épuisé par ma journée d'école, de travail, et par mes sensations fortes, je ressens une langueur m'emporter. Les lumières deviennent floues, les reflets des carrosseries de voitures commencent à agresser mes iris, et bientôt je clos les paupières, mon dos s'enfonçant plus profondément dans le confort des sièges de la limousine, tandis que mon visage tombe de fatigue.

OoO

Mes yeux se posent un instant sur ma pile de devoirs. Il va falloir que je rattrape mon retard demain, certainement durant mes pauses déjeuners. Dans un soupir, j'écoute la sonnerie retentissante dans mon oreille, alors que dans mes mains je tiens plusieurs feuilles de papier.

Fuji m'a beaucoup inquiété. Le son de sa voix, l'air essoufflé qu'il abordait à chaque fin de phrase… Mon esprit se brouillait, imaginant son visage juvénile se tordre parmi ses larmes, et mon coeur se serrait à la pensée. J'essayais de demeurer calme et rassurant, toutefois à l'intérieur de mon corps un ouragan de douleur, de crainte et de frustration se déployait. Je souhaitais ardemment être à ses côtés, poser mes mains sur ses épaules, le tenir contre mon buste, afin d'apaiser rapidement ses peurs. Pour la première fois, j'ai détesté ma situation actuelle, et lorsque nous avons définitivement raccrochés, une détermination froide s'est emparée de moi ; je vais redoubler d'efforts dans ce camp de rééeducation, et ainsi, je retournerai rapidement auprès de mon équipe, auprès de Fuji…

Je laisse un soupir glisser hors de mes lèvres. Kawamura ne répond pas… J'aimerais l'avoir au téléphone avant de me mettre au lit. J'ai besoin de connaître son point de vue, de savoir quelle fougue l'a animé lorsqu'il a tenté d'embrasser Fuji.  
D'ordinaire Kawamura est un gentil garçon, un peu turbulent sur les courts de tennis, mais toujours respectueux dans sa vie quotidienne. Son comportement me parait assez étonnant, et je veux comprendre.

Comment a-t-il interprété les actions de Fuji ? Que croit-il à son sujet ?

Peut-être que son attirance l'a fourvoyé, qu'il s'est imaginé plaire à Fuji… Ou pire, qu'il n'a pas même conscience de la peur qu'il provoque chez lui.

Finalement, alors que je m'apprête à raccrocher, la communication s'établit. Aussitôt je reprends une contenance, mes mains serrant les feuilles qu'elles empoignent.

\- A-Allô…? Capitaine Tezuka ? Me parvient la voix bégayante de Kawamura

J'inspire discrètement, essayant d'organiser ma pensée. Il faut que je fasse attention, s'il se sent menacé, il risque de mentir, ou écourter notre conversation. J'ai besoin d'établir une relation de confiance entre lui et moi, ainsi il parviendra certainement à se livrer en toute sincérité.

Alors, me concentrant, je déclare ;

\- Kawamura, tout va bien ? Je viens d'avoir Fuji au téléphone.

J'entends des bruits de casseroles, ainsi que des pas précipités. Le souffle de Kawamura semble légèrement saccadé, sûrement à cause de sa soudaine hâte. Le bruit d'une porte coulissante résonne dans le combiné, puis enfin il me répond, d'une voix faible ;

\- Euh… Je suppose… Comment va-t-il ? Il est parti sans que mon père puisse le raccompagner.

\- Tout va bien, Assurais-je, Il avait l'air un peu paniqué au téléphone, est-il arrivé quelque chose ?

Un silence s'installe. À l'autre bout du fil, Kawamura doit certainement se sentir déboussolé. Je l'imagine faire le tour de la pièce d'un air paniqué, se frottant l'arrière du crâne en réfléchissant à ses mots. Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes où je songe à le relancer, il finit par répondre ;

\- Je… Enfin… Que t'a t-il dit ?

Mes sourcils se froncent. Sa prudence m'apparaît comme un signe de lâcheté, et une légère colère commence sournoisement à s'infiltrer dans mes veines.

\- Kawamura. Repris-je d'une voix autoritaire, Je t'ai demandé ce qu'il s'était passé.

Tant pis pour la situation de confiance. J'ai besoin qu'il se livre et je n'ai plus la patience requise. Il est tard, je suis épuisé, et à bout de nerf. Je ne peux plus conserver la prudence si significative de ma personne ; il faut qu'il parle, maintenant.

À l'autre bout du fil, j'entends Kawamura soupirer. Son souffle semble saccadé, et je l'imagine paniqué, tournant de plus en plus vite dans la pièce en grimaçant. Il doit sûrement regretté ses actes (je l'espère), redouté ma réaction après qu'il me les avoue. Je jette un oeil aux papiers que je tiens, ainsi qu'au cadran de ma montre posée sur mon bureau… J'aimerais terminer cette conversation rapidement, Fuji doit bientôt être arrivé au domaine Atobe.

\- T-Tezuka… Commence Kawamura d'une voix bégayante, J-Je suis désolé… Je… Je suis amoureux de Fuji…

Mes mains se resserrent contre la paperasse. Evidemment, c'est ce que mon intuition m'avait soufflé à propos de Kawamura, mais l'entendre de vive voix provoque un soudain sentiment d'énervement. Je ne saurai désigner de quelle colère il s'agit, mais elle est inédite, provoquant en moi comme une irritation couplée à une frustration. Je ne comprends pas ce nouveau sentiment, enserrant ma poitrine et laissant rouler dans mes veines des torrents de sang chaud.

Je prends une profonde inspiration.

\- … Je vois. Dis-je simplement, Et tu t'es confessé ?

Je l'entends se racler la gorge. Définitivement, il doit être dans le plus grand état de panique qu'il n'a jamais expérimenté.

\- N-Non pas vraiment, je… (Sa voix se coupe, laissant quelques secondes de silence avant d'avouer d'une traite ;) J'ai essayé de l'embrasser ! Je suis vraiment désolé Tezuka, je me suis laissé emporté !

La communication se coupe. Incrédule, j'observe l'écran de mon téléphone avant de comprendre qu'il m'a raccroché au nez. Mes yeux papillonnent un instant, alors que la sensation désagréable au fond de moi continue de gagner en intensité. Je la sens désormais me prendre à la gorge, enserrant mon coeur avec une telle force qu'une légère douleur se laisse à présent ressentir. C'est désagréable… J'ai l'impression de ressentir un mélange de tristesse et d'énervement… Que se passe-t-il ?

Mes yeux saisissent une nouvelle fois l'image du cadran de ma montre, et je secoue la tête afin de reprendre une contenance. Mes doigts pianotent rapidement sur l'écran de mon téléphone, avant qu'une sonnerie retentisse dans mon oreille.

Je tente de reprendre mon calme, de retrouver patience… Cependant, plus la sonnerie se répète, et plus l'envie de pianoter mes doigts contre mon bureau avec agacement s'empare de mes nerfs.

Finalement, alors que j'allais raccrocher, la communication s'établie.

\- Tezuka ? C'est Atobe.

La douleur dans ma poitrine s'amplifie, alors que je réponds aussitôt ;

\- Où est Fuji ? C'est son téléphone.

J'entends Atobe donner des ordres à ses domestiques, d'un air tout à fait détaché. Lorsque je l'ai contacté une heure auparavant, il a immédiatement accepté de me rendre service. Malgré son arrogance habituelle, j'ai cru percevoir dans ses réponses comme une envie de se racheter, une tentative de rédemption pour la blessure qu'il m'a infligé durant notre rencontre. Trop pressé par l'urgence de la situation, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de lui annoncer que je ne lui en veux pas. De mon point de vu, je suis seul responsable de ma blessure. Atobe a joué comme à l'accoutumé, traînant le match sur un défi d'endurance ; j'étais simplement dans une condition physique médiocre, et l'inévitable est arrivé.

Aussi, je me questionne sur les remises en question d'Atobe. Je suppose qu'il a dû abandonner son orgueil pour faire face à la réalité. Cette année n'a pas été la plus glorieuse pour Hyotei… J'espère qu'ils pourront tout de même participer aux nationales.

Soudain sa voix impérieuse résonne dans le combiné.

\- La princesse s'est endormie. Elle repose dans la meilleure chambre d'ami que nous disposons.

\- Je vois… Soufflais-je, Merci.

La douleur ne s'en va pas.

\- Dis-moi Tezuka, tu as appelé ton joueur ? Questionne tout à coup Atobe.

\- Oui, il a essayé de l'embrasser.  
\- Ah~n ? Serait-il donc possible que tu sois jaloux ?

Je papillonne des yeux, déconcerté. Ma main vient lentement se poser contre ma poitrine, et tandis que les battements irraisonné de mon coeur viennent pulser sur ma paume, une réalisation m'envahit.

Effectivement, Atobe a raison, c'est de la jalousie. Lorsque Kawamura s'est avoué amoureux de Fuji, qu'il m'a intimé avoir essayé de l'embrasser… J'ai ressenti de la jalousie. Une jalousie colérique, couplée de l'envie furieuse de rejoindre Fuji et le garder près de moi.

Je ne pensais pas être un garçon jaloux…

\- Oh… Je crois que je viens de toucher une corde sensible. Reprend Atobe d'un ton arrogant.

\- Prends soin de Fuji, il doit être en forme pour la finale. Eludais-je en essayant d'écourter la conversation.

Atobe laisse aller un reniflement dédaigneux, avant d'acquiescer. Le reste de la conversation repose sur des mondanités, et très vite, nous raccrochons.

Aussitôt, mes yeux se laissent tomber sur la paperasse. Ce sont des plans de la ville, que j'ai pris avec moi pour me souvenir de Tokyo durant ma réeducation. Je ne pensais pas qu'elles allaient m'être aussi utiles, néanmoins…

Il est bientôt quatre heure du matin. Soupirant bruyamment, j'essaie de chasser cette jalousie qui ronge mon coeur, et pose rapidement les cartes sur mon bureau. Demain, les titulaires doivent affronter la finale contre Rikkaidai. Je ne devrais donc pas me laisser ainsi envahir par de tels sentiments ; j'ai besoin de travailler dur afin de rejoindre mon équipe le plus rapidement possible, et ainsi, les guider jusqu'aux nationales.

M'allongeant dans mon lit, j'essaie de garder cette détermination en tête, dans le but de reprendre mes esprits. Je passe mes jambes sous le drap du lit, me tourne sur l'oreiller… Puis distingue soudain mes cahiers grands ouverts contre le bureau face à moi.

… Je ne dois pas oublier de terminer ces fichus exercices de mathématiques.

OoO

J'adresse un dernier regard à Atobe, qui me fait signe de me presser. Après m'être courbé pour la énième fois, je pénètre dans la voiture de Yumiko, qui démarre aussitôt.

Je suis censé arriver sur le lieu de la compétition dans deux heures. Le soleil commence tout juste à se lever, et d'après la tenue de ma soeur, je devine que pour elle, c'est un jour de congé.

Durant de très longues minutes, un silence pesant envahit le véhicule, alors que je laisse mes yeux fixer l'horizon. Le Soleil semble timide ce matin, seuls quelques rayons orangés se déployant contre les immeubles de la ville. Mes yeux se plissent en admirant le paysage, l'éclat fugace de lumière sur le goudron, les reflets aveuglant des rares carrosseries… La scène semble presque reposante, parvient même à me faire oublier la présence de Yumiko durant plusieurs minutes.

Toutefois, alors qu'elle arrête la voiture à un feu, ses yeux, si semblables aux miens, se posent soudain contre mon visage.

Je distingue sur ses traits un léger questionnement, mélangé à une once d'inquiétude. Elle parait en conflit intérieur, ses sourcils se fronçant tandis qu'elle m'observe. Son regard scrute et analyse, et je ne peux m'empêcher de détourner les yeux, gêné par la puissance de son intrusion.

\- … Il s'est passé quelque chose hier soir. Déclare t-elle avec réthorique.

Le feu passe au vert. Elle détourne le regard et démarre, se concentrant à nouveau sur la route alors que je me permets un coup d'oeil en sa direction.

Les rayons du lever du Soleil s'infiltre à l'intérieur de la voiture, se reflétant contre son cou blanc, ses cheveux de sable fin. Dans ce décor baigné de lumière et de chaudes couleurs, elle a une aura douce, beaucoup plus apaisante que la Yumiko que je cotois depuis quelques semaines.

L'espace d'un instant, elle est redevenue la grande-soeur que je connais, la représentation que je me faisais de l'affection, de l'amour familiale et de la dévotion. Ses longs cils bruns se courbent gentiment, son nez ne me paraît plus aussi hautain, et sa moue semble être à nouveau le calme sourire si signification de notre famille.

Je demeure muet un long moment, le moteur du véhicule ronronnant au rythme de notre course. Mes genoux viennent se rabattre contre mon torse, mes bras les entourant. En posant ma tête contre le tout, j'ai une soudaine impression de nostalgie. Celle de mes jours d'enfance, où ma soeur venait parfois nous chercher, Yuta et moi, à la sortie de l'école. Elle avait l'habitude de nous donner une friandise, puis de nous poser des tas de questions à propos de notre journée. Je me souviens qu'à cette époque, je l'adorais. Je la trouvais rassurante et agréable, elle m'apportait un sentiment de bien-être distinctif, ce qui me poussais à avoir confiance en moi.

Un nouveau feu. Ses yeux tombent à nouveau dans les miens. Nous nous scrutons du regard, et tout à coup, une intuition m'emporte… Les reflets du Soleil se déforment contre les joues de porcelaine, ses iris s'animent d'une lueur éclatante, et j'ai l'intime conviction que _quelque chose_ est en train de changer en elle. Qu'elle se rend compte de plusieurs faits, qu'elle a besoin de parler avec moi.

Ainsi, tentant un sacré coup de poker, je décide de me livrer, de gommer mon appréhension afin de pouvoir expliquer sincèrement ce que j'ai vécu la veille, de la même façon que j'aurais décrit à la Yumiko du passé, une simple journée d'école.

J'inspire discrètement, ma voix s'élançant dans une faible intonation ;

\- Kawamura a essayé de m'embrasser. Je me suis senti effrayé.

Ses fins sourcils se froncent brusquement, alors que dans ses yeux j'aperçois une lueur inquiète, que je n'avais plus distingué depuis de longs mois. Ses mains se resserrent fermement contre le guidon de sa voiture, et mon intuition semble soudain s'accroître, dans un espoir fou qu'elle revienne à elle-même, qu'enfin elle se comporte comme la Yumiko que j'ai toujours connu.

L'or du Soleil gagne en intensité sur sa peau, lorsqu'elle répond ;

\- … Explique moi pourquoi tu voulais travailler dans son restaurant.

Je le sens, elle me teste. Elle essaye de gagner du terrain, de s'assurer que je suis prêt à jouer carte sur table, à me soumettre complètement. L'idée me panique légèrement, mais j'essaie de conserver une contenance ; si agir avec franchise peut me permettre de retrouver ma soeur, alors je n'hésiterai pas une seconde.

De ce fait en tâchant de garder mon regard fièrement ancré dans le sien, j'accorde ;

\- Je voulais me faire un peu d'argent pour rendre visite à Tezuka durant sa journée de repos. Il a été interné dans un centre de rééducation, à Kyushu.

\- Que lui est-il arrivé ? Questionne t-elle aussitôt, ses sourcils se fronçant davantage.

\- Il s'est blessé à l'épaule durant son match contre Atobe.

Elle garde tout à coup le silence, ses yeux tremblant légèrement alors que je comprends ses réflexions ; elle tente de remettre toutes les pièces du puzzle dans le bon ordre. Certainement, elle doit se poser beaucoup de questions au sujet d'Atobe et de Tezuka, car après tout, c'est chez le premier qu'elle est venue me récupérer ce matin, et le fait doit lui sembler assez étrange.

Néanmoins elle reprend rapidement ses esprits. La concentration regagne rapidement ses iris, et elle secoue rapidement sa tête, comme pour m'annoncer que le sujet d'Atobe importe peu.

\- C'est aussi sérieux que ça avec… Tezuka ?

Je me redresse immédiatement contre le dossier de l'automobile, ahuri. Serait-elle enfin en train d'essayer de me comprendre ?

Dépliant mes jambes, j'adopte une position plus respectueuse, recoiffant rapidement mes cheveux afin de me donner un air plus ordonné. Puis, essayant de me désintéresser des soudain battements de mon coeur, je recentre à nouveau mon attention sur le visage de Yumiko, qui demeure impassible, le Soleil ne se lassant pas de jouer avec son épiderme laiteux.

\- Oui, je l'aime. Avouais-je sans ciller.

Tout à coup, un bruit de klaxon résonne et je sursaute, faisant rapidement volte-face afin de jeter un oeil à l'arrière de notre voiture, puis au feu à l'avant.

\- C'est vert, ne reste pas là. Repris-je rapidement.

\- Ils attendront. Déclare Yumiko, fermement.

Je me fige face à elle, décontenancé. Mon coeur commence à s'affoler dans ma poitrine, saisissant tout à coup les enjeux d'une telle conversation. Une furieuse adrénaline roule à l'intérieur de mes veines, me poussant à réagir par terreur. Je tente de conserver une contenance, mais sous les bruits de klaxons, je ressens une brûlante chaleur m'envahir, mes oreilles bourdonnant dans un léger tremblement.

Le feu passe de nouveau au rouge.

Elle laisse aller une profonde expiration. J'ai l'impression qu'elle distingue quelque chose en moi qui la perturbe, qui lui donne envie de changer d'avis.

Finalement, détendant sa posture, elle finit par se livrer ;

\- … Ecoute, peut-être que j'ai porté un jugement un peu trop… Hâtif. Je ne suis pas en train de te dire que je comprends votre petit jeu, mais désormais, je vais tâcher de faire des efforts… (Elle détourne le regard, se fixant de nouveau sur la route avant de conclure dans un murmure ;) Après tout, tu restes mon petit frère…

Aussitôt, je prends une rapide inspiration, et je me rends compte que depuis plusieurs minutes, je peinais à respirer. Le Soleil se met à étinceler de mille feux, reflétant ses éclats d'or et de lumière à travers l'intégralité de la voiture, décochant un immense sourire de la commissure de mes lèvres. Je me sens tellement soulagé. Mon coeur se détend aussitôt, lâchant toute la rudesse de mes muscles, qui s'étaient contractés sous l'adrénaline. C'est une telle bonne nouvelle que je ressens l'envie de pleurer, de sauter au cou de ma soeur et de rire à gorge déployée. Néanmoins, lorsqu'elle démarre la voiture, je me ressaisi rapidement, me faisant la réflection pertinente que ce n'est seulement que le début de son acceptation, que je dois me forcer à lui montrer le meilleur de moi-même, de ma relation avec Tezuka.

Alors, tandis que nous nous rapprochons rapidement de la demeure familiale, je lui lance un dernier regard, avant de proposer d'une voix agréable ;

\- Dans ce cas, j'aimerais beaucoup que tu viennes regarder la rencontre de Seigaku contre Rikkaidai.

Elle s'enfonce dans notre quartier, puis répond après un léger silence ;

\- Avec plaisir.

* * *

 **Et voilà fin de ce chapitre. Yumiko est enfin en train de prendre conscience de ses erreurs, et j'avais envie à travers ce chapitre, que des choses importantes se déroulent mais de façon plus subtiles qu'à l'ordinaire. J'espère que ça vous a plu.**

 **Au prochain chapitre on se retrouve avec l'Alpha Pair. Après, il nous restera plus beaucoup de chapitres avant de boucler toutes nos intrigues. J'espère ne pas vous lasser, il reste encore quelques petites choses à vous faire découvrir avant de boucler cette histoire. Tenez bon.**

 **On se retrouve le plus vite possible, j'espère avoir le temps de garder le rythme avec ce déménagement et la reprise des cours.**

 **N'hésitez pas à partager et commenter cette histoire, et faites le moi savoir si elle vous plait. À très vite, d'ici là prenez soin de vous,**

 **Je vous embrasse.**


	40. Chapitre 40 : Les Rois Rikkaidai

**Bonjour tout le monde, désolée pour le retard.**

 **Je vais certainement avoir un rythme de parution un peu plus lent désormais, à cause de l'école sup. Toutefois je m'engage à terminer cette histoire, qui de toute façon, l'est bientôt.  
Voilà la finale. Point de vue Yukimura et Sanada uniquement. C'est très différent de ce que j'ai fait pour le match entre Tezuka et Atobe, il y a beaucoup d'ellipse dans celui-ci. J'espère que ça va vous plaire, on se retrouve plus bas.**

* * *

Mes yeux fixent le miroir de la salle de bain, torves. Ils observent le bandana prêté par l'hôpital, les cernes bleuâtres se creusant sous mes paupières, ainsi que la pâleur maladive de mon teint. Ils scrutent longuement cette image chétive, inquiétante, sans jamais s'en détourner. Pour la première fois, ils affrontent une réalité trop longtemps évitée, ils prennent conscience de la gravité de la situation, de la mort qui rôde.

Dans quelques heures, je serais endormi, sur une table d'opération.

Peut-être que je suis en train de vivre mes derniers instants. La dernière douche (au désinfectant), les ultimes gestes et regards…  
Lorsque j'en prends conscience, des légers tremblements me parcourent. Je ne devrais pas, je suis censé être résolu, prêt à affronter mon opération dans la perspective d'un meilleur avenir… Toutefois, sans aucune compagnie autour de moi, ces pensées courageuses semblent s'évanouir dans un tourbillon de fatalité ; L'opération peut louper.

Je peux mourir.

Mes yeux se détournent du miroir. Rapidement, j'ôte mon bandana, essayant d'éviter le plus possible le contact avec la peau de mon crâne, puis m'attèle à enfiler les vêtements de plastique de l'hôpital. En repartant m'asseoir dans le lit de la chambre, j'ai une soudaine pensée pour la dernière visite de Renji. Il n'a émit aucun commentaire sur ma nouvelle apparence, se contentant de poser des questions sur ma condition physique, mes angoisses, ma famille. Près de lui se tenait Jackal, et le Brésilien n'a pas semblé se formaliser de mon crâne rasé. Les deux joueurs m'ont apaisé par leur présence, durant quelques heures, et j'ai fini par oublier l'état misérable de mon corps.  
C'était ma dernière visite, une des plus agréables. Néanmoins maintenant, il n'est plus question d'oublier ma condition, mais d'affronter mes choix.

Je regarde paresseusement mes poignets, traversés par les longs reflets verdâtres de mes veines. Aucune perfusion. Plus aucune perfusion jusqu'à ma piqûre d'anesthésie ; ce sont les directives du Docteur Tenma.

Laissant mes doigts frôler avec hésitation la route démarquée d'une de mes veines, un soudain sentiment de liberté s'empare de moi-même. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai accepté une intervention aussi risquée, pour être capable d'oublier la sensation de piqûre constante, provoquée par d'interminables perfusions. Oublier les ecchymoses qu'elles provoquent, oublier l'odeur infecte des médicaments, du produit désinfectant avec lequel on me lave chaque jour.  
Ne plus se nourrir d'épaisses bouillies inodores, ni fixer l'unique fenêtre de la pièce dans l'espoir honteux d'y apercevoir un visage familier.

Désintégrer la douleur brûlante sifflant dans mes membres, les contactions paralysantes de mes muscles, ainsi que les violentes migraines, assommantes, presque insurmontables.

Retrouver la force de marcher, de courir, de me mouvoir en toute autonomie. D'affronter les terrains, frapper la balle, respirer à pleins poumons…

Je me redresse contre le matelas de mon lit. Exactement, ce sont les raisons pour lesquelles je suis passé outre le faible taux de réussite de mon opération. Je devrais m'enivrer de cet espoir, et ne plus faiblir ; c'est la dernière ligne droite.

\- Yukimura ?

Je sors aussitôt de mes pensées, faisant volte-face en direction de la voix du Docteur Tenma. En apercevant mon accoutrement, il me lance un sourire encourageant, avant de s'approcher jusqu'à mon lit, ses dossiers fermement retenus sous son aisselle.

\- Bonjour Docteur. Saluais-je poliment.

Il amorce un geste de la tête afin de répondre à la salutation, puis extirpe une feuille dans un mouvement rapide.

\- Voilà le document officialisant ton opération, M'informe-t-il tout en le posant à côté du lit, Il est signé par ton père et devra être récupéré par un responsable légal après l'intervention.

Je jette un oeil au morceau de papier, tout un tas de lignes noires roulant les unes sous les autres. J'imagine que le texte stipule la prise de conscience des risques liées à mon opération, et l'acceptation de ces termes. Néanmoins mon intérêt s'efface rapidement de la signature de mon père, mes yeux se plantant dans le regard du médecin alors que je déclare ;

\- Vous vous êtes déplacé uniquement dans le but de me faire parvenir un document ?

Son air chaleureux se fade légèrement, tandis qu'il s'approche un peu plus près de la barrière de sécurité du lit. Je distingue un air grave dans ses yeux, et je ne peux empêcher mon dos de se raidir. Une mauvaise intuition me traverse, mais je tente de l'ignorer, me concentrant plutôt sur les paroles du Docteur.

\- Non, effectivement, ce n'est pas l'unique raison… (Il prend une discrète inspiration, puis :) Comment te sens-tu ? Les documents son signés mais il n'est jamais trop tard pour annuler. C'est une très lourde intervention, et je refuse de m'y soumettre si tu as ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'un doute.

Je cligne des yeux, déconcerté. Me décrochant du contact visuel que nous avons établi, je scrute à nouveau mes veines, longuement, presque immobile. La vague de courage qui m'a emporté me soulève d'une nouvelle force, et c'est absolument résolu, que je me plante mes iris dans ceux du médecin.

\- Oui, je n'ai plus aucune hésitation.

OoO

Je lance un dernier regard en direction de notre illusionniste des courts, puis quitte discrètement les terrains.

Tout se passe comme prévu. Nos deux premiers doubles ont été remporté, signant le début d'une grande victoire. Avec un peu de chance, nous devrions arriver à temps à l'hôpital ; juste avant l'opération de Yukimura.

Je m'inquiète énormément à son sujet, malgré l'air résolu que j'aborde devant mon équipe. J'aimerais terminer cette rencontre rapidement et ainsi pouvoir le rejoindre, le serrer une dernière fois dans mes bras et m'assurer de sa condition mentale.

Mais pour se faire, j'ai besoin d'impassibilité, de force. Aucun doute ne doit traverser mon faible esprit, afin que de mes mains, je puisse guider Rikkaidai à la victoire, celle que j'ai promise à Yukimura. Aussi, m'éloignant davantage du lieu de la compétition, je m'avance jusqu'à un petit préau, avant d'extirper mon téléphone de ma poche.  
Rapidement, je sélectionne le numéro de l'hôpital, puis attends que la réception me réponde. Une voix de femme intercepte mon appel, nous échangeons durant quelques minutes, avant que la ligne soit mise en attente.

Je profite du silence pour déglutir et m'adosser contre l'une des poutres soutenant le préau. J'espère entendre de Yukimura une voix emplie de détermination. Car si l'opposé se produit, je suis certain de perdre toute ma concentration, et par extension, de faillir à mes responsabilité de vice-capitaine.

\- … Oui ?

Je retiens un sursaut, revenant aussitôt à la réalité. Les pensées de réussite et l'angoisse s'envole tout à coup, tandis que je me concentre sur la conversation naissante, ma voix demandant avec précipitation ;

\- Seiichi ? Comment te sens-tu ?  
\- Eh bien… Soupire t-il dans mon combiné, Je suppose que ça va. L'opération est maintenue, et je vais pas tarder à passer en salle d'anesthésie.

Je déglutis une nouvelle fois. L'évocation directe de son opération provoque de légers frissons de panique le long de ma nuque, mais je tente de les ignorer, questionnant plutôt ;

\- Je vois… Il n'y a eu aucun imprévu ?

\- Non, Accorde aussitôt Yukimura, J'ai pris mes trois douches au désinfectant, enfilé les vêtements en plastique de l'hôpital… Tout se déroule parfaitement. Il n'y a plus aucune raison d'hésiter.

Sa dernière déclaration est prononcé d'une volonté de fer, semblable aux jours victorieux de son règne en tant que Capitaine de Rikkaidai, et une soudaine fermeté s'empare également de moi-même.

Il a raison, il n'y a plus matière à hésiter. Sa décision a été prise depuis longtemps, alors que je lui ai promis de ramener le trophée des vainqueurs en tant que cadeaux de rétablissement.  
C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle je suis censé l'appeler ; pour le tenir informé du début de la rencontre, de notre progression encourageante et de ma détermination.

Je ne dois pas me détourner de nos objectifs.

\- Tant mieux. Repris-je alors, assuré, Ici tout se passe comme prévu également, nous venons de remporter les deux premiers matchs de double. Avec un peu de chance, on pourra venir te saluer avec la coupe juste avant ton intervention.  
\- Ce serait chouette. Rit doucement Yukimura.

La mélodie de sa voix résonne jusqu'à mes oreilles, et je ne peux empêcher un petit sourire d'étirer la commissure de mes lèvres. L'entendre rire me rassure complètement, annulant les dernières traces de doutes qui s'accrochaient encore à mon coeur faible.  
Je m'apprête à répondre une quelconque banalité, lorsque tout à coup des échos de voix me parviennent. Leur provenance m'est familière, et j'indique dans ce cas ;

\- Je vais devoir te laisser, les matchs de simple vont commencer.  
\- D'accord, faites de votre mieux. Répond sa douce voix.

Faisant un pas en avant, je regarde autour de moi pour jauger l'intensité de la cacophonie ambiante. Il ne doit pas me rester beaucoup de temps.

\- Ah, Genichirou. M'interpelle à nouveau Yukimura.

J'apporte le combiné à mon oreille, poursuivant ma marche avec un peu plus de lenteur.

\- Oui ? Interrogeais-je.  
\- Je t'aime.

Mes pas se mobilisent aussitôt, une chaleur diffuse attaquant mes pommettes ainsi que mes oreilles. Je tente de me racler la gorge, de déglutir, mais le léger rire de Yukimura prouve qu'il a tout à fait compris la répercussion de sa déclaration sur mon corps. Gêné, je prends une grande inspiration, puis tente d'éluder ;

\- H-Hm, moi aussi.  
\- Seulement "moi aussi" ? Tu ne comptes pas me le dire de vive voix, Genichirou ?

Mes yeux s'agitent dans les environs, vérifiant qu'une oreille indiscrète ne soit en train d'écouter cette conversation intime.

\- S-Seiichi ! Tentais-je de protester.

\- Genichirou. Ordonne t-il plus fermement, Dis-le.

Je me raidis, mes pupilles tremblant légèrement alors qu'une pression inédite s'empare de mes tripes. Je ne suis pas doué pour ce genre de choses ! Il sait très bien ce que je ressens, alors pourquoi m'embarasser de la sorte…?!

De nouveaux échos de voix parviennent jusqu'à moi, et je comprends l'urgence de la situation. Alors, essayant de relativiser, je clos fermement mes paupières, puis m'exclame avec une hâte révélatrice de ma gêne ;

\- J-Je t'aime..!  
\- Ah… Rit doucement Yukimura, Moi aussi je t'aime Genichirou, merci.

La communication se coupe, et je lance un regard accusateur envers mon téléphone. Au fond de moi-même, je sais qu'il avait besoin de ces mots, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir d'avilissement.

 _Allez un peu de nerfs, Genichirou !  
_  
Je dois maintenant m'assurer de la troisième victoire consécutive de Rikkaidai.

OoO

Je tombe sur le banc des titulaires, un profond sentiment d'impuissance transperçant mon coeur. Je n'ai plus conscience du bruit, des mouvements autour de moi. Noyé dans ma douleur, j'ai l'impression d'être isolé du monde, de flotter telle une âme en perdition, dans le fleuve de la déroute.  
C'est étrange, mon corps semble lourd… Mais également très léger. C'est un paradoxe assommant, et je manque presque de louper la serviette que l'on me tend soudain.

\- ...rou…

La voix a du mal à parvenir jusqu'à moi, et je tente de cligner des yeux afin de me défaire de ma léthargie. Finalement, les couleurs apparaissent, le flou se stabilise, les sons reviennent peu à peu. Je resserre plus fermement ma poigne contre le tissu moelleux, mes sensations se décuplant enfin comme à l'accoutumé. Mon visage tente de pivoter, comme au ralenti, et j'ai l'impression de voir la Terre bouger à mon rythme. Un léger sentiment de vertige m'emporte, avant que je parvienne à centrer ma vue sur le visage face au mien.

Renji me regarde d'un air très inquiet, ses sourcils froncés. Je demeure immobile durant quelques secondes, figé par son air dramatique, avant que la réalité se jette soudain brutalement sur moi, en pleine figure.

Je viens d'essuyer une défaite. Rikkaidai a perdu sa rencontre contre Seigaku.

Aussitôt, ma vision s'éclaircit parfaitement, et je distingue avec précision les faciès du reste de l'équipe, parfois déçus, parfois indéchiffrables. Incrédule, mon regard tombe sur la serviette emprisonnée dans ma main, et toute adrénaline s'efface.

\- Genichirou, Reprend Renji tout en posant sa main sur mon épaule, Il faut qu'on aille saluer.

J'obéis machinalement, laissant la serviette tomber au sol tout en me levant du banc. Nous saluons de façon automatique, presque comme des robots, et tandis que la joie, les exclamations de bonheur et les sourires se laissent aisément percevoir par-delà les uniformes bleu et blanc, ici, chez les _Rois_ , c'est comme si nous vivions un affreux coup d'état.

À ma droite, les soubresauts d'Akaya cachent maladroitement ses larmes. Il renifle bruyamment, se frotte frénétiquement les yeux à l'aide de sa manche de survêtement. Je n'ai aucun mot à lui faire parvenir, aucune remontrance, pas même une parole de réconfort. Dans mon coeur, j'ai l'impression qu'un homme s'amuse à forger tout un tas de lames aiguisées, prêtes à me transpercer de part en part. Jamais encore je n'avais ressenti un tel sentiment d'humiliation. Malgré les défaites auparavant essuyées (Contre Tezuka, Yukimura…) celle-ci semble la plus amère, la plus douloureuse.

\- Ne restons pas plus longtemps, nous devrions aller à l'hôpital attendre le retour de Seiichi.

Les regards se jettent plus ou moins en direction de Renji, qui semble désormais unique maître de la situation. Son sang froid et sa grande capacité d'adaptation m'impressionne toujours. Aucune mimique sur son visage, aucun reflet dans ses pupilles, ne témoigne d'un quelconque trouble, comme s'il paraissait parfaitement hermétique à notre honteuse défaite. Je lui emboîte le pas. Je suis en train de faillir à toutes mes quêtes ; en tant que joueur, en tant que vice-capitaine, et surtout en tant que compagnon.

Ma promesse faite à Yukimura n'a pas été tenue.

Les bruits du trafic s'élève jusqu'à mes oreilles dans un bourdonnement chaotique. Nous suivons Renji à travers les rues agitées de la ville, nos sacs de tennis sur l'épaule. J'essaie de me concentrer sur les voitures, le reliefs des bâtiments et des passage cloutés...Seulement, la pensée d'avoir trahi la confiance de Seiichi est insoutenable. Moi qui me pousse inlassablement à donner le meilleur de moi-même, à me forger en tant qu'homme fiable, droit et juste, je me retrouve désormais anéanti, le plus misérable de tous les perdants.

Cette promesse était importante. Elle devait signer le début d'une reprise en mains, le commençant d'un nouvel espoir pour Yukimura, pour Rikkaidai, et moi moi-même.

Ce n'était pas simplement une victoire… C'était symbolique.

Renji traverse une rue et je me presse derrière lui, anxieux. Mes yeux se détachent des reflets orangés visibles sur les bâtiments adjacents, se concentrant soudain sur l'arrière des semelles de notre maître des données.

Une mauvaise intuition me parcoure. Notre victoire devait être évidente, une simple formalité, pourtant nous avons été vaincus… Dans ce cas, l'opération de Yukimura pourrait…

\- N'y pense pas Genichirou.

Je sursaute légèrement, mon visage se figeant face à celui de Renji, qui aborde une mine grave.

\- Tu ne peux pas prévoir l'avenir sur de simples spéculations. Continue t-il, tout en poursuivant sa route.

Encore une fois, je reste suspendu à ses paroles. C'est le don de Yanagi, cette aisance, cette rapidité à trouver les bons mots, tout en demeurant le plus impersonnel possible. À cette pensée, je remarque la mine chagrinée de Kirihara, et je ne peux empêcher une petite réflexion de mûrir dans mon esprit ; pourquoi Renji ne va pas le réconforter ?

La divagation s'efface néanmoins, car devant moi se présente tout à coup la façade de l'hôpital, d'un blanc ocre plutôt désagréable. Il y a un moment de flottement parmi les titulaires, comme si la réalité venait soudain d'apparaître sous nos yeux, mais l'instant ne dure point, nos jambes nous portant rapidement jusqu'à la course de Renji.

Il est le premier à pénétrer dans le hall de l'édifice. Tel le maître de la situation, il n'amorce aucun geste d'hésitation, et se déplace aisément parmi les patients, Rikkai à ses trousses. Avec un calme olympien, il parvient à obtenir des informations à l'accueil, et nous sommes dirigés vers le troisième étage de l'hôpital.

Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent, un ressentiment dérangeant me submerge. Les longs couloirs pâles, le silence mortuaire, le carrelage blanc cassé s'allongeant jusqu'à une grande porte close… L'ambiance de ce lieu m'oppresse, et me fait imaginer le pire.

\- C'est par là-bas. Informe tout à coup Renji en pointant le couloir A-3, Nous devrions nous asseoir dans la salle d'attente, ça risque d'être long.

Personne ne lui répond. J'observe discrètement les visages autour de moi tandis que nous nous installons chacun notre tour, et remarque avec amertume leur mine sombre, interdite. Niou est certainement le plus inquiétant de tous, ses longs yeux lavallières voilé par un stoïcisme froid et terrifiant.

Son partenaire de double pose soudain sa main contre son épaule et je me détourne d'eux, gêné. Mon esprit pense vaguement au baiser que l'illusionniste a échangé avec Yukimura...Pour finalement s'effacer.

Le bruit d'un reniflement attire mon attention et je pivote sur ma droite. Finalement, Kirihara est arrivé à bon port ; dans les bras de Renji. Ce dernier, manches découvertes, caresse discrètement le dos et les boucles noires de son cadet, des murmures inaudibles se soufflant dans son oreille rougit par ses pleurs. Encore une fois, gêné, je me détourne de cette image.

Mes yeux se posent avec fatalité sur Marui et Jackal, et étrangement, leur présence me réconforte. Il y a quelque chose dans le sourire rassurant de Jackal, dans les yeux brillants de Marui, qui me rend rapidement à l'aise. Ils ont l'air d'avoir une bonne maîtrise de leur sang froid, et la pensée me fait soudain me demander quelle allure j'aborde actuellement.

Car malgré mes tentatives d'abandon de la réalité, la peur demeure présente. Je suis effrayé à l'idée de perdre Seiichi, horrifié lorsque j'imagine un médecin m'annoncer l'échec de son opération. J'ai envie de prier tous les Dieux, de demander pardon pour ma défaite, et les supplier de ne pas également faire subir l'échec à Seiichi.  
Cette terreur est insoutenable, elle laisse les forgerons de mon coeur le transpercer de leurs lances, dans une douleur aiguë et glaciale.

Alors je me concentre sur Jackal et Marui.

Je détaille leur visage, essaye d'y trouver une familiarité, une image réconfortante. Mes pensées divaguent à propos les entraînements passés, des exercices que je leur ai ordonné de réaliser, et petit à petit, le sentiment de sécurité apaise mes craintes.

Un silence pesant plane tout autour de nous. L'étage semble désert, presque hanté. J'évite de m'attarder sur les décors environnants, de mauvais souvenirs faisant soudain surface ; je ne veux plus penser à ce jour où ma famille et moi, avons patienter dans cet hôpital après l'annonce de la maladie de Seiichi.

Je secoue discrètement la tête, recentre mon regard sur les deux joueurs de doubles. Je m'attends à apercevoir leur visage familier et rassurant, mais une nouvelle vision s'ajoute tout à coup à ce tableau jusqu'alors chaleureux.

De très longs cheveux bouclés, une maigre stature et de longs yeux en amandes…

Mon coeur loupe un battement, l'anxiété fracassant mes remparts de protection contre la peur.

La mère de Yukimura vient vers nous. 

* * *

**Voilà, fin de ce chapitre. Je pense tirer jusqu'au 45, quelque chose du style. Je sais, ça paraît vraiment long, mais c'est bientôt terminé, je le promets. La mère de Yukimura a tenue sa promesse, celle qu'elle avait faite à Sanada il y a quelques chapitres précédents càd d'aller rendre visite à son fils après son opération. Les répercussions que ça va avoir par contre, il faudra attendre encore un peu pour les découvrir.**

 **Le prochain chapitre à venir sera beaucoup plus doux. Centré sur Fuji et Tezuka. Oui vous avez bien lu, Fuji ET Tezuka.**

 **On se retrouve le plus vite possible. N'hésitez pas à commentez et partager cette histoire si elle vous plaît, prenez soin de vous.**

 **Je vous embrasse.**


	41. Chapitre 41 : Douces retrouvailles

**Bonjour, désolé pour le retard. Ce chapitre est plus long que le précédent, j'essaie de reprendre un rythme d'écriture convenable.**

 **Je vais répondre au commentaire :**

 **Koneko-Chan :**

 ** _Coucou ! Merci énormément pour ton commentaire !_**

 ** _Ca me soulage un peu de savoir que les descriptions de Yukimura te semble pertinentes ; j'ai longuement hésité à le décrire de façon aussi réaliste, mais je suppose que finalement, c'était la bonne solution. Merci de ton avis, et désolé de te faire du mal :'(_**  
 ** _Désolé également pour Sanada, mais si tu as ressenti toutes ces choses, c'est que j'ai bien du faire mon travail, haha! Je suis contente de savoir que tu aimes autant cette histoire, ça me motive à la finir correctement._**

 ** _Encore merci pour ton avis, à très vite, bisous !_**

 **  
Je vous laisse à présent avec ce chapitre, on se retrouve plus bas, bonne lecture.**

* * *

Yuta me lance un regard perplexe. Ses yeux ambrés voyagent de mon visage jusqu'à mon sac de voyage, tandis qu'il croise les bras.

\- Je comprends pas. Déclare-t-il.

Je soulève mes affaires d'un geste rapide, mes cheveux attachés se rejetant dans un claquement contre ma nuque. J'offre un sourire taquin à mon frère, ignorant sa remarque afin de vérifier prestement le contenu de l'une de mes poches. Passeport, porte-feuille… L'essentiel y est. D'un coup d'oeil, je balaye la chambre, m'assurant qu'aucun oubli n'a été commis, puis me décide finalement à sortir dans le couloir, contournant mon frère.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ? Finis-je par lui accorder.  
\- Pourquoi tu pars à Kyushu ? Et pour seulement deux jours ?! Questionne-t-il hâtivement, calquant ses pas aux miens, T'en as parlé à papa et maman ? Et grande-soeur elle en pense quoi ?

Je fais volte-face, laissant mes yeux se planter dans ceux de Yuta. Je laisse un long silence s'installer tandis que je me fige devant la dernière marche des escaliers, et aussitôt je commence à apercevoir de la gêne dans les prunelles fraternelles. Il se met à gratter nerveusement son front, près de sa cicatrice, se remémorant certainement sa question et les sous-entendus d'inquiétude qu'elle dégage. Alors, avant qu'il ne fuit la conversation par pur orgueil, je cesse la taquinerie, répondant ;

\- Je vais voir Tezuka. Il a bientôt terminé sa rééducation et ce week-end il a un quartier libre.

Yuta papillonne des yeux, surpris. Je le laisse s'étonner un peu bêtement en haut de l'escalier, tandis que je dévale les marches. En bas, Yumiko me fait signe de me hâter, ses clefs de voiture scintillant entre ses doigts.

\- A-Attends, grand-frère ! S'exclame la voix de Yuta à l'étage.

Ma tête pivote, et je l'aperçois me rattraper, une incompréhension se lisant toujours contre son visage.

\- Tu veux un bisou d'aurevoir ? Lançais-je avec espièglerie.

\- Arrête ça ! Grogne-t-il en rougissant furieusement, C'est… C'est juste que je comprends toujours pas… Tu pars avec quel argent ?  
\- Yuta. Coupe Yumiko d'un air las, Je te raconterai tout ça à mon retour. En attendant, je te laisse réfléchir à votre nouvelle destination de voyage, à Mei et toi.

Il me lance aussitôt un regard furieux, accusateur, mais je secoue la tête négativement, tout aussi choqué que lui. Mes iris voyagent succinctement de Yumiko jusqu'à lui, essayant de comprendre comment ma grande-soeur a découvert l'identité de sa petite-amie, néanmoins, la main manucurée saisit mon bras, et je quitte la pièce sans plus de cérémonie.

Dehors, le soleil brille par-delà de blancs nuages. C'est une journée tiède, agréable, parfaite pour prendre l'avion.  
Yumiko ouvre le coffre de sa voiture afin que j'y jette mon sac de voyage, puis pressés, nous nous installons dans le véhicule.

La route jusqu'à l'aéroport semble interminable. Des tas de voitures défilent sous mes yeux, se reflètent contre le pare-brise et m'aveugle. Le bruit du moteur ne parvient pas à me détendre, et je finis par tourner la tête en direction de Yumiko, irrité.

Elle paraît impassible, ses deux mains fixées sur le volant. Depuis notre dernière conversation en voiture, nos rapports se sont nettement améliorés, toutefois, j'ai toujours autant de mal à lire dans ses pensées. C'est une sensation étrange, elle semble avoir une aura plus douce, mais demeure inaccessible.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Intervient-elle soudain, Ne me dis pas que tu hésites après tout le mal que tu t'es donné.

Je hausse les sourcils, étonné qu'elle me surprenne en pleine contemplation. La voiture s'arrête à un feu, et elle m'accorde un regard, attentive. J'observe ses cils recourbés de mascara, le rouge à lèvres scintillant contre sa bouche, puis soupire :

\- Non, je n'hésite pas, j'ai hâte d'arriver à Kyushu.

\- Alors quoi ? Rétorque-t-elle

Je détourne le regard.

\- Rien, je m'ennuis…

Elle ne semble pas satisfaite de cette réponse, redémarrant la voiture tout en grimaçant légèrement. Sa bouche a l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose, mais demeure muette. Je ne sais pas si je devrais entamer une discussion, dans ce cas. Après tout, elle est la seule a avoir fait des efforts depuis notre légère réconciliation… Je devrais peut-être y mettre du mien.

La voiture bifurque dans une nouvelle rue et je jette un nouveau coup d'oeil à son profil. Ses traits sont de nouveaux impassibles, ses yeux, fixés sur la route.

\- Tu sais… Commençais-je avec hésitation, Kawamura m'attend à l'aéroport.

Aussitôt, ses sourcils se froncent. Ses mains se contractent contre le volant tandis que ses lèvres se pincent avec une profonde irritation.

\- Pourquoi ? Questionne-t-elle d'une voix qui laisse trahir un début de colère.

\- J'aimerais m'expliquer avec lui avant mon vol. Histoire de partir la conscience tranquille.

Et c'est vrai. C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de me rejoindre. Je souhaite apaiser cette tension entre Taka-San et moi, cette pression silencieuse qui m'effraie et que je ne parviens pas à nommer précisément. Tezuka est du même avis. Il m'a conseillé d'affronter mes problèmes, et je sais que d'une certaine façon, c'est un moyen pour lui de me dire qu'il s'inquiète à mon sujet. Cependant, j'appréhende ma discussion avec Taka-San… Je m'imagine des scénarios, empirant minutes après minutes, où il perdrait le contrôle, où ses mains finiraient par me toucher, et mon visage, déformé par la peur, incapable de se dépêtrer de cette situation que j'aurais provoqué par moi-même…

\- Je resterai dans le hall.

Je sursaute, faisant volte-face en direction de ma soeur. Elle me fixe sérieusement, immobilisée devant un nouveau feu. Je déglutis, tentant de reprendre une contenance tout en serrant inconsciemment le bas de mon t-shirt.

-... Non, ça ira, merci. En plus tu es attendue ce soir…

Elle ne répond pas. Ses yeux se contentent de me fixer un peu plus longuement, avant de se détourner.

Le reste du trajet se termine en silence. Lorsque nous déchargeons le coffre, l'effervescence de l'aéroport se fait aussitôt ressentir, des nuées de voyageurs circulant rapidement du hall jusqu'au parking, certains en souriant, d'autres en pleurs. Cette bruyante cohue zigzague, nous esquive, se presse autour de nous dans un mélange de sons et de couleurs. L'agitation qu'elle provoque me fait ressentir une hâte étrange, et je me presse de saluer ma soeur, encore au volant.

\- Merci de m'avoir emmené. Et merci de me couvrir devant papa et maman.

Elle me fait un geste désinvolte de la main, comme pour m'assurer que ce n'est rien d'important. Je décide alors de lui offrir un dernier sourire, avant de faire volte-face.

\- Bon vol. Déclare soudain Yumiko tout en redémarrant, Et je ne l'ai pas dit, mais c'était un beau match que tu as disputé, contre Rikkai.

J'ai tout juste le temps d'apercevoir une bribe de son regard...qu'elle s'en est déjà allée, s'éloignant dans la voiture sans faire marche arrière. Mon sourire s'agrandit, un instant… Puis je me jette parmi la foule.

Le hall me parait plus petit que la dernière fois où j'y ai pénétré. La dernière fois… C'était pour le départ de Tezuka. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir quitté pour une éternité, au milieu des valises et des annonces d'hôtesses. Que finalement son existence n'a été qu'illusion, un amour impossible douloureux, irréel.  
J'ai peur de bloquer mon affection, à cause d'anciens réflexes. De ne pas parvenir à le prendre dans mes bras pour le saluer, par peur de l'embêter. Pire, je suis effrayé à l'idée que _lui-aussi_ refrène son affection… Car je ne pourrais pas ressentir pire douleur que l'ignorance de Tezuka.

Mes yeux se figent sur le tableau d'affichage et je soupire. Il faut que je chasse ces pensées négatives. Tout va bien se passer… Je vais à nouveau sentir son buste contre le mien, la douceur frissonnante de ses baisers, et la chaleur de ses mains. Mes yeux pourront redécouvrir son visage pâle, ses cheveux bruns olive coiffés en bataille sur son front, et la tendresse automnale de ses iris dans les miens. Sa beauté nonchalante… Sa voix grave…

Je me perds dans mes pensées. Des souvenirs de Tezuka m'envahissent et font battre mon coeur ; je comprends tout à coup qu'il ne me reste plus que quelques heures avant de le revoir. Je réalise enfin ma situation, et le fait accélère mon rythme cardiaque. J'ai l'impression de l'entendre tambouriner jusqu'à mes oreilles, puissant, rapide, réchauffant mon corps d'une vague étouffante. Très vite, plus rien ne semble exister autour de moi, alors que ma hâte de revoir Tezuka croît à une vitesse fulgurante. Elle devient presque douloureuse, me pressant de son cocon ardent.  
Je ne peux plus attendre, c'est trop. Toutes ses semaines passées sans un mot de sa part, sans une étreinte… Parfois j'ai eu l'impression de l'avoir enterré, et parfois, lorsqu'il me lançait un signe de vie, mon manque se faisait si puissant qu'il luttait contre ma joie d'avoir de ses nouvelles.  
Je ne souhaitais pas l'attendre dans la douleur, la faiblesse… Mais maintenant que je me retrouve ici, à quelques heures de le revoir, je réalise brutalement que tous mes sauts d'humeur, ma fatigue, mon étrange maladresse, étaient reliés à la peine inconsciente que je ressentais. Peut-être même que mon effroi à l'égard de Taka-San se justifie par cette peine… Avec une meilleure maîtrise de mes sentiments, aurais-je réagi de la même façon face au toucher de Kawamura ?

La question demeure sans réponse, alors que ma vision jusque là trouble se recentre tout à coup sur le panneau d'affichage. Fini de rêver, si je veux prendre mon vol à temps, je dois retrouver Taka-San sans plus tarder.

Notre point de rendez-vous n'a pas été compliqué à trouver (le banc sur lequel nous avons patienté jusqu'au départ de Tezuka) et déjà, j'aperçois sa silhouette de gentil garçon, triturant ses manche discrètement avec malaise. Je tente de garder une contenance, de paraître sûr de moi ; j'ai besoin que cette conversation m'éclaire, et pour cela, je ne dois pas émettre l'ombre d'un doute.

Lorsque ses yeux de chiots tombent dans mon regard, il amorce un léger mouvement de surprise, avant de se ressaisir. Lentement, il s'approche de moi, et je distingue sur son visage un désir de rédemption. La pensée me rend mal à l'aise, mais je tente de l'ignorer, saluant plutôt.

\- Yo.  
\- S-Salut Fuji…

Sa voix tremble légèrement. C'est facile à voir, il est gêné. Il n'a pas l'air de savoir comment ficeler cette discussion, et je comprends rapidement que j'en suis seul maître. Je suis en position de force, et je devrais utiliser cette avantage à bon escient.

\- Ecoute, je ne veux pas que l'on s'éternise ; je n'aime pas les réglements de compte, et il faut avouer que le sujet est assez gênant.

Je lui lance un regard, vérifiant l'état de son malaise. La déclaration semble l'avoir légèrement détendu, et je tente férocement de chasser mes propres craintes afin de garder cette stature dominante. D'une certaine façon, je me sens dans la peau de Tezuka… Impassible, direct, la représentation parfaite du capitaine d'équipe stricte et autoritaire.  
En inspirant discrètement, je tente de garder cette idée en tête, et reprends ;

\- … La dernière fois, au restaurant… Peut-être que tu as pensé que j'ai agi avec exagération ; je suis parti sans même prendre la peine de dire au revoir correctement. Mais en réalité, c'est ton comportement qui m'a… Perturbé.

Ses yeux s'arrondissent, ses cils battent succinctement alors que je lis la surprise contre son visage. Depuis l'incident, je ne suis plus revenu travailler. Je l'ai évité dans les couloirs, me contentant seulement de brefs échanges lors des entrainements au club. Je comprends donc l'étonnement de Kawamura, il a dû se poser pas mal de questions depuis ce soir-là, et faire l'autruche n'était certainement pas la bonne solution…  
Ses doigts viennent à nouveau gratter sa nuque et je me distingue une rougeur contre ses joues et ses oreilles, brunissant au fur et à mesure des secondes qui défilent. Je crois qu'il s'apprête à me faire une révélation…

Comme si Taka-San pouvait lire dans mes pensées, il plonge tout à coup ses iris de chiots dans les miens, avant de bégayer :

\- J-Je suis désolé Fuji…! Je sais que toi et Tezuka vous… Mais je t'aime vraiment ! Désolé ! Je ne te toucherai plus !

Au beau milieu de sa déclaration spontanée, il se décroche de notre contact visuel et se prépare à s'enfuir. Pris au dépourvu, je ne parviens pas à le rattraper, le scrutant tandis qu'il me file sous les doigts, les pans de sa veste voletant au rythme de ses pas. Je demeure un instant à l'observer fuir, incrédule, puis finis par reprendre une contenance.  
Soupirant je resserre mon emprise autour de mon sac et m'élance dans les allées de l'aéroport. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur la révélation de Kawamura. Je me doutais plus ou moins de ce qu'il ressentait à mon égard, mais le fait de l'entendre de vive voix me perturbe. Ma réflexion ne s'oriente en nul point, perdue dans un fouilli d'émotions désagréables.

Finalement, je me retrouve avec des nouvelles problématiques.

Alors que je m'apprête à m'asseoir pour mieux y réfléchir, je saisis l'image de mon avion sur l'immense tableau d'affichage de l'aéroport et je me fige. Je n'ai plus de temps à perdre avec Kawamura, Tezuka m'attends.

OoO

J'enfile rapidement mes vêtements, ne m'attardant pas devant le reflet de mon miroir. Je viens de terminer ma journée de rééducation. Epuisante, comme d'habitude, mais cette fois-ci je sais que mon temps de repos sera à la hauteur de mes espérances.

Fuji vient passer le week-end au camp de rééducation. L'administration n'a pas été difficile à convaincre, elle m'a même donné une accréditation de visiteur pour lui permettre de circuler dans l'enceinte du centre en toute tranquillité. Pour ma part, j'ai nettoyé ma chambre, rangé mes devoirs… J'ai essayé de me préparer mentalement à nos retrouvailles, à planifier des activités, de quoi nous divertir…

Toutefois je ne peux empêcher une certaine appréhension à l'idée de le revoir. C'est une sensation que je n'aime pas éprouver, mais malheureusement elle est bien réelle. Mes doutes ne cesse d'augmenter, de mauvais scénarios tournant dans ma tête. Je ne m'y attarde pas, mais parfois ils parviennent à saisir ma concentration l'espace de quelques minutes, durant lesquelles une anxiété se faufile jusqu'à ma poitrine et la compresse. C'est une sensation des plus désagréables, et souvent, très dure à chasser. Mon fil de pensées voyage sans que je puisse le maîtriser, il s'interroge sur les sentiments de Fuji, sur son apparence, sur ses émotions...et par la suite, j'ai toujours beaucoup de mal à reprendre une contenance.  
Je me sens idiot d'agir d'une telle façon. D'ordinaire, je suis plutôt du genre… Stoïque.

Mes lunettes posées sur mon nez, je quitte prestement la salle de bain. Un coup d'oeil à ma montre ; dix-huit heure. Fuji doit certainement être en train de m'attendre devant l'entrée du centre. Sans plus tarder, j'attrape l'accréditation et file hors de la chambre.

Dans les couloirs, un grand nombre de résidents roulent leurs valises en direction de la sortie, assurément dans le but de passer leurs jours de quartier libre en compagnie de leurs proches. Personne ne semble m'apercevoir, renfermés dans leur bulle tandis qu'ils tirent inlassablement sur leurs sacs pour accélérer la cadence de leurs roulettes. Je profite de cet étrange intimité pour jeter un regard vers l'extérieur, au travers de l'une des fenêtres.  
Le soleil commence paresseusement à faiblir, tapis dans un ciel automnale. Les nuages crépitent sur de longues étendues incarnat, tandis que la lumière criarde du soleil se faufile discrètement parmi eux. Au loin, par-delà les courts de tennis, une foule de taille minuscule, semblable à un régiment de fourmis, serpentent parmi les allées afin de quitter le centre de rééducation. Je plisse les yeux afin de distinguer plus clairement le portail pris d'assaut, mais je suis beaucoup trop éloigné.

Ma vision problématique ne me décourage pas, et je presse le pas. Me faufilant avec aisance entre les différents sacs de voyage, je descends les escaliers principaux d'un battement frénétique des jambes puis m'élance aussitôt en dehors du bâtiment. À l'extérieur, la chaleur humide de Kyushu commence déjà à ronger mon épiderme, mais je l'ignore. Les yeux plissés, l'accréditation de Fuji emprisonné dans ma paume, je poursuis ma route sans m'interrompre, une légère appréhension grandissant au rythme de mes pas. Les doutes reviennent. Les questions… Les mauvais scénarios… Je refoule une grimace de justesse. Hors de question de se laisser aller.

Plus rapidement qu'à l'accoutumée, je parviens jusqu'à l'entrée du centre. Les résidents bouchent le passage, s'agglutinent les uns derrière les autres tout en étalant leurs grosses valises au sol. Légèrement irrité, je tente de me frayer un chemin parmi les roulettes, sacs et sachets… Sans succès.  
Je décide alors de choisir une nouvelle stratégie. Longeant la foule de droite à gauche, mes pieds se hissent sur les orteilles afin de gagner en hauteur. Le travail est laborieux, mais après quelques secondes de recherches, je commence à apercevoir les faciès situés près du portail.  
Mes yeux balayent alors la foule, recherchant activement Fuji. Je distingue plusieurs coupes de cheveux, certains regards ombrés, des hommes, des femmes…

Puis finalement, lorsque je tourne la tête sur ma droite, il m'apparaît soudain. Adossé contre l'une des extrémitées du portail, protégé de la foule, il tient contre son buste un petit sac de voyage beige. Complètement figé sur son image, mes jambes parviennent étrangement à se frayer un chemin entre les valises. Son visage se fait plus clair au fur et à mesure de mes pas, plus rien d'autre n'a d'importance à cet instant. Malheureusement, il ne semble pas me voir, progressant parmi les résidents, et j'insiste sur mes jambes afin d'avancer plus vite. Une enjambée, un mot d'excuse… Puis tout à coup voilà expulsé hors du régiment, comme l'on ferait sauter un bouchon de champagne.

Je prends une profonde inspiration.

\- Fuji.

Il sursaute. Ses épaules se contractent, et son visage se tourne en ma direction. J'aperçois sa frange voleter au-dessus de son front… un détail qui m'apparaît soudain comme un souvenir extrêmement agréable.  
Ses cils se frottent un instant, se décollent… La lumière ardente du coucher de soleil enveloppe son épiderme d'un doux voile pailleté. La plage se matérialise à nouveau devant moi, alors que mes iris plongent tout à coup dans l'océan cristallin de ses yeux. J'ai l'impression de l'observer pour la première fois, et il me semble si beau, d'une allure si douce, que je sens mon coeur prendre de frénétiques accélérations. Il martèle ma poitrine violemment, accompagné d'une chaleur étouffante.

Pour la première fois, ce que je ressens à l'égard Fuji me semble clair comme du cristal.

\- Tezuka ! Me sourit-il.

Il s'approche. Son pas est feutré, et son sourire, rayonnant. En le scrutant de plus près, je remarque qu'il a attaché ses cheveux. Sa peau me paraît également plus lumineuse qu'auparavant, mais peut-être est-ce dû au soleil…

\- Tu as fais bon voyage ? Questionnais-je calmement.

Il replace avec désinvolture l'une de ses mèches, et mon coeur rate un battement. J'ai confiance en mon corps et sa capacité à demeurer impassible, toutefois mon coeur lui, semble vouloir me mettre à l'épreuve.

\- Oui, très bien. Répond t-il tout en allongeant son sourire, Je suis content de te revoir.

Je ne peux empêcher la commissure de mes lèvres de s'étirer. Il papillonne les yeux devant la mine que j'aborde, avant de plisser les yeux avec tendresse. C'est étrange… J'ai l'impression que son regard s'est également embelli…

\- Hm, moi aussi. Accordais-je, Viens, nous allons déposer tes affaires.

Nous rebroussons chemin. Curieusement, il est plus aisé de traverser à nouveau la foule, et rapidement, nous poursuivons notre route de façon plus isolée.  
Aux alentours, la lumière du soleil s'appauvrit lentement, filant d'éparses rayons d'or jusqu'à la façade métallique du bâtiment des résidents. Fuji plisse les yeux, ébloui par l'un d'eux. Je continue d'avancer, tout en l'observant silencieusement. C'est étrange… J'ai toujours pensé de Fuji qu'il possédait une splendide beauté, néanmoins, j'ai l'impression que durant ce mois et demi d'absence, quelque chose a changé… Il me paraît davantage attirant, comme une pierre précieuse que l'on aurait polit.

\- Tezuka… ? Intervient soudain Fuji, Qu'est-ce que tu tiens dans ta main ?

Je retiens un sursaut, revenant à la réalité. Dépliant ma paume, j'aperçois l'accréditation, et je fais volte-face.

\- Tiens, c'est une carte que tu dois garder avec toi. Elle te permet de te déplacer librement dans le centre.

Il récupère le morceau de carton plastifié avant de le lire promptement. Sans un mot de plus, il l'enfonce dans la poche de son pantalon, puis nous pénétrons dans le hall du bâtiment des résidents.

Fuji pivote sur lui-même, observe les alentours. Il n'émet aucun commentaire, mais je devine ses pensées. Il doit certainement s'imaginer ma vie entre ces quatre murs, au milieu de tout un tas d'autres résidents.

Je le laisse à ses réflexions, le dirigeant jusqu'à l'escalier principal. Nous arrivons rapidement jusqu'à la porte de ma chambre, et je ne tarde pas à l'ouvrir.

\- Tu peux poser ton sac sur le bureau. Le bac de douche risque d'être humide mais tu peux utiliser la salle de bain, si tu as envie.

Il me lance un regard entendu, avant de pénétrer dans la petite chambre. Il pivote à nouveau, lentement, ses yeux à la poursuite du moindre détail présent dans la pièce, puis, docile, il finit par poser ses affaires sur le bureau.

\- Ce n'est pas difficile de vivre dans une pièce aussi petite ? Questionne-t-il en extirpant son nécessaire à toilette de son sac.  
\- C'est supportable.

Fuji hoche la tête silencieusement, ses yeux me scrutant un instant avant de se dérober.  
Dans des gestes vifs, il récupère une trousse de toilette, un rechange et une serviette, puis file dans la minuscule salle de bain.

\- Tu as intérêt d'être là à mon retour. Plaisante-t-il avec malice.

Je lui lance un regard réprobateur, auquel il répond par un rire.

La porte se referme derrière lui.

Et je me questionne soudain sur la façon dont nous allons dormir ce soir...dans un lit une place.

OoO

Je brosse mes cheveux humides, la tête ailleurs. Depuis que je suis en compagnie de Tezuka, quelque chose me dérange à son propos. Il semble agir comme à l'accoutumée, mais d'une certaine façon, j'ai également l'impression qu'il est plus… distant. Il n'a amorcé aucun geste à mon égard, pas une caresse, ni même un baiser. Il va à l'essentiel, et je n'arrive pas à déterminer s'il est -véritablement, heureux de me revoir.

Je pose mon peigne sur le petit évier. J'ai une idée. C'est un peu provocant, mais au moins, ça me permettra d'y voir plus clair.

Résolu, je range prestement mes affaires. Je jette un dernier coup d'oeil dans le miroir au dessus de la vasque, puis fais volte-face. Une inspiration… Et je quitte la salle d'eau.

Dans la chambre, Tezuka oriente son regard en ma direction, assis sur le lit. Je lui souris, comme à l'accoutumée, range mes affaires, avant de le rejoindre près de lui.

Lorsque ma cuisse vient frôler la sienne, il n'émet aucun commentaire. Sa mine stoïque demeure toujours aussi fidèle, tandis qu'il se contente de me fixer avec interrogation.

Décidément, j'ai l'air de lui faire aucun effet.

\- Tezuka, prépare toi.

Il hausse un sourcil perplexe, ses épaules se redressant tout à coup par automatisme. Je tente de conserver une posture assurée, néanmoins, je ne peux empêcher mon coeur de battre la chamade sous l'anticipation de mes gestes.

\- Me préparer à quoi ?

Je ne laisse pas le temps aux doutes de s'installer, et agis aussitôt. Posant mes mains sur les cuisses de Tezuka, je prends appui et m'élance jusqu'à son visage. L'espace d'un instant, je distingue ses yeux s'écarquiller, avant que je n'assène mon coup final.

Rapidement, je presse mes lèvres contre les siennes, lui volant un baiser. Le contact, bien que volatile, est électrisant, et je ressens une multitude de sensations parcourir mon corps, brusquement, provoquant frissons puis ardente chaleur.

En reculant, je laisse mes lèvres se décrocher tout doucement, tel un supplice, et lorsqu'elles finissent par se décoller de celles de Tezuka, dans un rebond, mes yeux saisissent soudain l'image de son visage rougissant, les iris troublent.

\- Oh… Souffle t-il, Je devais me préparer à _ça_ …

Je jubile. Tout va bien, je me suis inquiété pour pas grand chose ; Tezuka ne s'est pas lassé de moi.  
Testant les limites de mon audace, j'enjambe rapidement les cuisses fermes afin de m'asseoir sur ces dernières, face à Tezuka. Je ressens comme une adrénaline, une impression d'interdit et de laisser-aller que je n'ose jamais franchir. À travers ses lunettes, les yeux automnales me scrutent, dubitatifs, exactement de la même façon que la première fois où je me suis installé sur ses genoux. Toutefois, je connais ses limites, et malgré la fougue qui m'emporte soudain, je parviens à garder une contenance.

Lentement, je passe mes bras autour de son cou, mes yeux plantés dans les siens. Il n'émet aucune opposition et mieux encore, je sens tout à coup ses mains se faufiler jusqu'à mes côtes, avant de glisser paresseusement en direction de mes hanches.

Je frissonne davantage. La chaleur commence à m'étouffer, tandis que mon sang semble vrombir à l'intérieur de mes veines. Cette sensation enivrante, puissante… Elle m'avait manqué. Ressentir ça tout en étant dans les bras de Tezuka m'avait affreusement manqué, et je m'en rends compte pleinement maintenant qu'il se trouve à quelques centimètres de mes lèvres.

Ses doigts s'allongent le long de mon t-shirt… J'ai l'impression de les ressentir à travers la matière cotonneuse, et la pensée me fait honteusement rougir. C'est la première fois qu'il est aussi réceptif à mon affection, son visage se penchant instinctivement vers le mien, clairement désireux d'un nouveau baiser.  
Ses yeux se plissent lentement, et j'ai soudain envie d'ôter ses lunettes afin de mieux l'observer. Son souffle chaud se dépose contre ma bouche, dans une caresse frissonnante, jusqu'à venir rouler sur le bout de mon nez. Je m'avance, captivé par la lueur pétillante de ses yeux automnales, puis finalement, nos lèvres se rencontrent à nouveau. Le frottement d'ordinaire chaste, devient langoureux, Tezuka mouvant sa bouche activement. L'action provoque d'étranges sensations dans mon corps, de légers tremblements jamais ressenti jusqu'alors. La chaleur m'étouffe, mon coeur frappe d'une telle puissance que j'ai l'impression de le sentir briser ma poitrine. Néanmoins je ne trouve pas cela désagréable… J'ai envie qu'il cogne, je veux sentir le sang vrombir et mes oreilles siffler.

C'est pourquoi, guidé par ce désir étrange, je me penche avec plus d'insistance contre Tezuka, mon buste s'écrasant contre sa poitrine tandis que je lève le visage afin de continuer à l'embrasser. Mes mains se faufilent parmi les mèches décoiffés de sa nuque et avec jubilation, je ressens les frissons de son épiderme sous mes doigts.  
Le fait de saisir son appréciation en le touchant redouble les battements insensés de mon coeur, mon visage se redressant davantage. En me sentant me tordre dans ses bras, il appuie soudain ses paumes contre mes hanches, les poussant vers lui afin de me faire gagner en hauteur. Le baiser s'intensifie aussitôt, et cette fois-ci, lorsque le bout de ma langue vient titiller ses lèvres, il ne me repousse pas. Elles se décollent lentement l'une de l'autre, me permettant un meilleur accès à sa bouche… Puis pris d'adrénaline, je n'hésite pas à poursuivre mon mouvement.  
Lorsque nos langues se frôlent, un nouveau frisson m'envahit. La chaleur semble gagner du terrain dans mon corps, enserrant mon visage comme un étau. Un gémissement honteux s'échappe et je clos davantage mes paupières en essayant de l'oublier.

Je n'ai jamais réussi à lui voler autant d'affection. Il semble docile, et pour la première fois, j'ai l'impression de me sentir aimer par Tezuka.

Soudain, il se défait de notre baiser, plantant son regard dans le mien. Le visage certainement cramoisi, je soutien l'échange visuel, alors que je sens l'une de ses mains se décoller de mes hanches.  
Ses doigts viennent tirer gentiment sur l'élastique autour de mes cheveux, libérant aussitôt mes mèches, qui viennent claquer contre mes joues.

\- Tu es beau. M'intime t-il sans aucune pudeur.

Ses doigts viennent accompagner la déclaration, se faufilant sous ma frange avant de glisser le long de mon crâne, jusqu'à l'extrémité de mes mèches caramelles.  
Hébété, je me contente de l'observer d'un air stupide, ma bouche entrouverte et les joues rouges. Il continue de me caresser, ses yeux voyageant son visage d'un air tendre. Pour la première fois, il me semble totalement ouvert à moi, rejetant sa coque impassible et laissant apparaître toute son affection dans son regard.

Incapable de réagir je le laisse me serrer contre lui dans une chaleureuse étreinte. Ma joue s'écrase mollement sur sa poitrine, et je peux entendre les battements effréné de son coeur. Fermant à nouveau les paupières, je me concentre sur le rythme bourdonnant, me sentant tout à coup enveloppé dans un cocon de protection. Les lèvres de Tezuka se pose sur le sommet de mon crâne, tandis qu'il continue de caresser mon dos du bout des doigts. Je suis si heureux que je pourrai en pleurer. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi _soulagé_ d'être dans ses bras… Il est si tendre, et son corps est si chaud… Je commence à m'abandonner complètement… _C'est le meilleur endroit du Monde._

OoO

Nous venons de terminer notre repas. Après notre petite séance intimiste, j'ai tâché de montrer à Fuji l'ensemble du centre. Il a pu découvrir les salles d'entraînement, le réfectoire, les différentes cours et les terrains de tennis. Nous avons échangé rapidement avec quelques résidents, puis, lorsque la petite aiguille de ma montre est venue soutenir le chiffre neuf, nous avons décidé de nous restaurer, puis de retourner à la chambre.

Fuji s'est extasié devant ma brosse à dents, dont la couleur pâle, selon lui, me donne côté mignon...avant que nous nous asseyons à nouveau sur le lit.

Bien que j'ai grandement apprécié nos précédentes caresses, j'hésite encore à dormir en sa compagnie. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il soit mal à l'aise, collé à moi sur un si petit matelas… De plus, le laisser-aller dont nous avons fait preuve tout à l'heure risque d'être handicapant si nous dormons ensemble. C'était très agréable, mais peut-être serait-il plus raisonnable d'éviter de réitérer l'expérience allongés dans un lit…

\- J'aimerais continuer de parler avec toi encore de longues heures, mais je t'avoue que je commence à fatiguer… Déclare Fuji en se frottant discrètement les yeux.

Je lui lance un coup d'oeil, distinguant le relief de ses cernes se plier sous ses doigts. Le voyage a sûrement dû le fatiguer… Je devrais résoudre mon problème rapidement.

Me levant du lit, je prépare les coussins avant d'inviter Fuji à s'allonger. Docile, il s'installe sous la couverture, puis se colle contre le mur à sa droite. Je fronce les sourcils, observant l'espace qu'il vient de créer en se rétractant sur le côté et ses yeux se posent sur mon visage, perplexes.

\- Kunimitsu…? Reprend t-il de sa voix douce, Tu ne veux pas dormir tout de suite ?

Je papillonne des yeux, surpris qu'il ne ressente aucune gêne. Je balaye rapidement la pièce du regard, comme pour le laisser un peu de temps avant de répondre… Pour finalement éteindre la lumière.

\- Tu as raison, il se fait tard. Tentais-je d'éluder.

Refoulant mes doutes, je viens m'allonger à ses côtés, avant de rabattre la couverture par-dessus nos épaules. Aussitôt, je sens ses paumes se coller contre mes pectoraux, tandis qu'il se faufile dans mes bras. La chaleur qu'il apporte accélère mon rythme cardiaque, et impuissant, je capitule, entourant ses épaules de mes mains.  
Je l'entends soupirer d'aise. C'est étrange, mais plus je suis affectueux, et plus j'ai l'impression qu'au-delà de la satisfaction, Fuji semble avoir _besoin_ de me ressentir. Il se laisse abandonner dans mes bras, clos ses paupières fermement… Comme s'il ressentait un bonheur douloureux. La pensée m'inquiète un peu ; s'il ressent un tel besoin, c'est que je n'ai pas réussi à lui donner totalement confiance en mes sentiments à son égard.

Je prends une discrète inspiration, songeur. Ma mémoire commence à rejouer toutes les scènes d'affection que nous avons vécu, s'attardant sur les détails de mes mouvements, de mes paroles… Et soudain, tout devient plus clair dans mon esprit.  
Le seul instant où j'ai agis avec résolution, c'est le jour de mon départ, à l'aéroport ; la première et unique fois où je lui ai dit "je t'aime".

Mes sourcils se froncent, très peu fier de moi-même. J'ai toujours eu du mal à communiquer mes sentiments, et dans le cas de ma relation avec Fuji, ça a provoqué chez lui un total manque de confiance en lui. Je comprends à présent ma grande erreur, et resserrant mon étreinte, je décide alors de prendre sur moi-même, et de lui montrer ce qu'il me fait ressentir.

Plaçant mon visage en face du sien, j'observe la courbe de ses paupières, encore ouvertes. Sans mes lunettes, et certainement à cause de la pénombre, j'ai un peu de mal à discerner les détails de ses iris, mais étrangement ça me rassure ; je me sens caché de son regard.

\- Syusuke… Commençais-je dans un chuchotement, Comment te sens-tu ?

Il papillonne des yeux, perplexe. Un petit silence prend place autour de nous, avant qu'il ne questionne sur le même ton ;

\- Comment ça ?

\- Avec moi, comment te sens-tu ?

\- Oh… S'étonne-t-il, Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais penser à ce genre de choses…

Je lui lance un regard appuyé, et il pince ses lèvres. Je crois que le problème est plus profond encore… J'aurai dû prendre soin de lui… J'aurai dû faire attention à ses sentiments…

\- Eh bien… Reprend t-il, Je suis heureux. Je me sens bien.

Mes yeux fixent ses iris dans l'espoir d'y trouver plus de détails… En vain. Je retiens un grimace, avant de décider de changer de stratégie. Il serait préférable que je le mette en confiance, que je sois celui qui s'ouvre à lui, plutôt que l'inverse.

\- Je vois. Moi aussi, je me sens bien. Je t'aime, Syusuke.

Ses paupières s'agrandissent sous la surprise, avant qu'il n'enfonce avec honte son visage contre mon t-shirt. Je sens ses mains glisser contre mes côtes, me faisant frissonner, et alors que je m'apprête à lui poser une question, sa voix s'élève et déclare ;

\- Merci… Merci de m'aimer… Je t'aime si fort…

Je ne parviens pas à répondre. Mon coeur tambourine contre ma poitrine, et une chaleur se diffuse le long de mes joues, jusqu'à mes oreilles. Je ne me trompe pas, je pense vraiment l'aimer. Maintenant j'en suis certain, et je vais prendre soin de lui.

Je n'ai plus envie de le voir misérable.

OoO

Tout allait bien. Je venais de passer une nuit merveilleuse, Tezuka était l'être le plus doux qu'il soit, et j'étais parvenu à oublier mon altercation avec Taka-San…

Pour une fois, tout était parfait. Je venais de me réveiller, j'observais les traits détendus de Tezuka, encore en train de se reposer, tandis que je songeais à le photographier pour l'afficher dans ma chambre…

Je profitais pleinement de mon séjour… Jusqu'à ce que mon téléphone vibre sous mon oreiller. Machinalement, j'ai saisi le petit appareil, avant de le déverrouiller. J'ai ouvert le message reçu, puis mentalement, j'ai lu ;

 _" Syusuke, Maman est rentrée de son voyage d'affaire. Comme prévu, je t'ai couvert pour Kyushu, mais je crois qu'elle se doute de quelque chose. Elle veut te parler. Ce soir."_

Et là, la panique est aussitôt revenue. 

* * *

**Fin de ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaît.**

 **Tezuka commence à gagner en maturité, au sujet de sa relation avec Fuji. De toute façon leur relation gagne en maturité d'une façon générale...  
Le prochain chapitre traitera de l'Alpha Pair, avec peut-être Atobe, mais ce n'est pas encore sûr.**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire et partager cette histoire, ça me ferait super plaisir. Je vais essayer de ne pas prendre trop de retard pour le prochain chapitre.**

 **D'ici là prenez soin de vous, je vous embrasse.**


End file.
